The scorpion and the frog
by Alanciel
Summary: Cartman encuentra nuevas maneras para hostigar a Kyle y llevarlo al limite. Por otro lado la adolescencia no esta siendo para nada amable con ninguno de los otros tres miembros del grupo. Slash (Kyman, Staig y bunny c:)
1. The game is on EC

Mi segundo fanfic c:, esta vez es Kyman con varias parejas metidas por ahí, en especial Staig (CraigxStan) o como se diga y otras un poco crack pero we xD.

Como ya sabrán South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, no hago dinero con nada de esto, es por simple y llano placer.

Gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **THE GAME IS ON**

Tome un pequeño frasquillo de incoloro contenido, sentado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre un brazo recargado en la mesa, suspiré . Levanté el recipiente moviendolo desinteresadamente contra la única luz del lugar dejando aquellos reflejos del líquido recorrer aburridamente mi rostro , lo alejé para luego dejarlo caer al suelo disfrutando ese efímero sonido de algo quebrándose, de algo esparciéndose por el ya sucio lugar.

" _¿aburrido?"_ me levanté, pateé la silla sintiéndome en un extraño bucle de recuerdos frustrado por hallarme por enésima vez aquí.

" _¿ansioso?"_ caminé por la pequeña y tan familiar habitación que incluso sentía, con desagrado, que volvía a mi hogar. Dí un vistazo al bizarro collage de basura que se amontonaba en las paredes, recordé algunas imágenes e incluso sentí una sonrisa al ver algunos recortes de periódico orgulloso deseando revivir esos momentos.

" _quieres más … sí, si quieres más … mucho más ¿verdad?"_ no pude evitar golpearme mentalmente, no pude evitar maldecir hacia la burlona voz que no parecía venía de ningún lugar

" _la sangre hierve, hierve y quema como nunca antes, tu naturaleza se subleva sobre tu raciocinio"_ me moví hacia un descuidado y polvoriento estante , tomé una pieza de porcelana empolvada, le observé con amargura rememorando tediosos tiempos.

" _naturaleza, naturaleza… cuánto odias esa palabra Theo Theodore"_ la estreché entre mis manos deseando desaparecer esa voz, voz que seguía una extraña melodía que no recordaba haber escuchado en mi vida pero que a su vez me hacía sentir extraño, sumamente extraño. Soplé al frío y sucio objeto en mis manos sintiendo vacío, tan nostálgico y afligido al ver el polvo dispersarse, alejarse feliz por no hacer más parte de tan desagradable historia. Le observé por un momento más

" _nuestra obra maestra espera, espera con ojos jade, con rizos carmín y tez de marfil… ¿marfil profano?si, así es, marfil profano Theodoro"_ rabia curso hiriente por mi pecho hasta mi brazo lanzando sin cuidado alguno la pequeña taza contra la única luz en la habitación. Luego solo hubo oscuridad, total oscuridad.

Me encontré con una tenue luminosidad, estreché mis párpados ante el dolor de luz contra ojos acostumbrados a total oscuridad, mi cabeza dolía

"ahora vamos a hablar sobre lo que vio" manos ajenas apartaron unos gruesos audífonos de mi, todo giró por un pequeño momento, casi insignificante

"la misma mierda de siempre" había un tono monótono en mi voz, inevitable teniendo en cuenta que llevaba viniendo desde hacía dos meses atrás cada puta semana .Escuché un suspiro de parte del otro hombre

"entonces cuénteme de nuevo, ¿que vio?"

"la misma habitación , rompo cosas, habían fotos, recortes y demás porquerías en la pared, luego rompo el único bombillo y todo desaparece" omití la parte de la voz, siempre lo hacía, no necesitaba a un imbécil con titulo para entender aquello que era pan de cada dia para mi

"no estamos avanzando _Eric_ " me limité a observar el techo disfrutando del fastidio en la voz del más anciano, esa sonrisa involuntaria surgió burlona en mi rostro, ¿cuánto faltaba para que el viejo se cansara?

"consigase otro trabajo entonces _señor_ " me senté, estaba acostado en un largo sillón unos segundos atrás "otras cinco semanas y no tendré que escuchar más mierda de usted" logre ver al anciano fruncir el ceño exhausto, enojado. Tomo un par de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, encendió uno sin importarle en absoluto la presencia del menor. Había empezado a hacer eso tras la cuarta sesión y no le culpaba, estudiar por años para tratar con adolescentes estúpidos cada día por culpa de algún inútil programa del gobierno no sonaba atractivo en absoluto. extendió uno a hacía mí, lo tomé entre incrédulo y agradecido, dejé que el anciano lo encendiera en señal de tregua momentánea.

"podría hacer un informe rápido, maquillarlo un poco y dejarlo ir sin necesidad de más sesiones"Creció en mí bastante interés dejando ir una calada de humo en el proceso "si usted coopera" amaba ganar, ganar era como una especie de orgasmo mental para mí, un momento sublime que recorría divertido mi cuerpo como un festival no hippie, no pude evitar sonreír.

"cooperare viejo" miré hacia el reloj aún regodeándome en la rendición, tres y cincuenta, solo diez minutos más y no vería a ese viejo marica en mi vida.

"bien" el anciano se alejó con cigarrillo en mano hacia su escritorio, lo puso en su boca para empezar a teclear. Mi vista rotaba por la oficina perezosamente fijándome de vez en cuando en como el humo salía de forma graciosa por la nariz de él, dejé mi cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa de té .

Solo unos cuantos minutos más.

"no fue para nada placentero señor Cartman, pero si fascinante su comportamiento, espero no verlo de nuevo en mi consultorio" una leve sonrisa entre agradecida y victoriosa surgió de mí, caminé ansioso hacia la carta, seguramente se la tendría que mostrar al consejero o a la directora, daba igual.

"no se preocupe, ha de tener más casos de adolescentes trastornados por impulsos maricas o suicidas que atender "sentí la hoja aún tibia por la impresora, la firma del anciano en una esquina .No me moleste en contener ese tinte burlón en mi voz, ví una pequeña sonrisa en el viejo

"más fácil que un sociópata"

"entiendo, muy complicado para alguien tan viejo" caminé hacia la puerta " _actuaré_ un poco mejor de ahora en adelante, más no le puedo asegurar que haya tomado la decisión correcta a largo plazo" y salí no sin antes ofrecer una sonrisa a las tupidas cejas unidas en desaprobación. Viejos, siempre pasando de lo complicado porque no vivirán lo suficiente para verlo en su cúspide.

* * *

Salí de la oficina de la directora, un convincente monólogo sobre la terapia y la carta , simplemente perfecto. Observé fascinado a la nada aun saboreando esa última victoria, reproduciendo la sensación de mis puños golpeando contra carne dos meses atrás, Butters suplicando indefenso, tan pequeño, tan insignificante… tan débil que me instigaba nauseas con solo verle, pobre criatura, recuperar algo de esa agrietada amistad sería difícil.

A veces me pregunto cuando dejó de ser todo un juego de niños, cuando tener la última entrega de cualquier saga de juegos o la última figura de acción de Ben 10 se volvió algo secundario, cuando mi papel de rey en mis estúpidos juegos empezó a crecer en mi interior tan desastrosamente, incontenible y salvaje… A veces me pregunto que clase de animal sería si no hubiese llegado a controlar esa extraña ira en mi interior, probablemente el mismo que tomó mi lugar dos meses atrás cuando Stotch decidió hacer un comentario equivocado.

Lo quería todo, cuanto deseaba, cuanto cruzaba por mis ojos y susurraba mi nombre, lo quería todo tan desesperadamente. En medio de esa extraña sensación veía a cuanto idiota se me acercaba y sentía desagrado, disgusto ante su estupidez, su cabello rojo, su pobreza… ese odio irracional se torno irascible en cuanto crecí. Tome parte de tantas, pero tantas peleas entre mis doce y trece años que aún tenía una o dos cicatrices por aquella época. Una fuerza que no entendía simplemente tomaba total control de mi, mi vista se tornaba borrosa y en cuanto volvía en sí mi puño golpeaba airado contra algo, algo efímeramente suave hasta sentir dureza a través de piel magullada y rodeada de espeso líquido rojo… aun recuerdo cuán vivo aquello me hacía sentir, cuan extasiante y embriagante sensación corroía mi razón y cuán incorrecto se sentía volver de ese lapso de caos.

Observe al vacío pasillo desinteresado, caminaba a paso realmente lento hacia la clase de segundo periodo la cual probablemente ya habría empezado, miré hacía una pizarra con los nombres de aquellos con notas más altas en ese último semestre, mi nombre en primer lugar seguido por Kyle, luego Wendy.

Aun recordaba la expresión de esos dos al ver por primera vez mi nombre sobre el de ellos. Fue tan, casi sexualmente, placentero que se convirtió en algo por hacer semestre a semestre, ver sus rostros frustrados, esas horribles ojeras tras los exámenes finales y esa mirada de odio puro cuando yo no hacía ni la mitad de esfuerzo que ellos… era sublime. Pero más allá de torturar a los 'pobres', por más entretenido y excitante que fuera, buscaba favoritismo por parte de profesores y demás. ¿Cuantas veces me había salido con la mía solo por eso?, no sabría decir, eran demasiadas.

Entré al salón, mostré el permiso que la directora me había dado y tras una sonrisa de la profesora me moví entre una que otra mirada, más interesante aún, el ceño fruncido de Kyle, sus labios curvados en desaprobación probablemente previendo mi victoria, era un judío inteligente, debía admitirlo. Sonreí hacia él confirmando sus sospechas recibiendo a cambio un silencioso "vete a la mierda" antes de sentarme unas filas más atrás, cerca de Kenneth Mccormick, la puta de la secundaría.

"¿no deberías estar en esas estúpidas terapias?" escuché a mi lado, un leve susurro gutural. No pude evitar observarle divertido, sus ojos azules buscando respuestas, interesado más en mi que en la clase. Me encantaba presumir de mis hazañas y el siempre estaba ahí para escuchar y reír conmigo… no siempre, no cuando sucedió lo de Stotch o cuando sucedían cosas similares, pero era lo más cercano a un 'amigo' que podía llegar a tener, asentí.

"el viejo se cansó" susurré, la profesora lanzaba preguntas realmente fáciles, lo suficiente como para que la mayoría del salón estuviese levantando la mano y hablando constantemente, nuestros susurros se perdían entre respuestas estupidas, agradecí por ello.

"bueno, te tomo dos meses" le vi sonreír, seguramente no había puesto cuidado en toda la clase, su aburrimiento le llevaba a buscar de mi, no es como que me molestara.

"que importa lo que tardé, lo que importa es que salí" la profesora escogió a Kyle para responder, este se puso de pie y recitó lo que sea que fuera sistemáticamente, como aprendido de memoria, como si fuera una especie de máquina. "¿por qué es tan perfecto? es desagradable" murmuré. Pensar en él de esa forma me hastiaba, el no era una máquina, un ser 'perfecto' o algo así, él podía ser lastimado, él lloraba y gritaba y se quejaba. Una complaciente y familiar sensación recorrió mi pecho al pensar en él en tan degradante estado. Sentí la mirada de Kenneth sobre mi sonrisa, sonrisa inconsciente claro.

"no es perfecto, y lo sabes" otra pregunta surgió, nadie levantó la mano. El judío buscaba entre sus apuntes perezosamente seguro de que de hecho nadie lo haría, probablemente queriendo confirmar si su respuesta era acertada.

"¿si Erik?" la mayoría giró hacía mí en cuanto la profesora me nombró, logre ver satisfecho el ceño fruncido de Kyle.

"son oraciones coordinadas, en la segunda parte se presenta una elisión del sujeto y del objeto directo pero el verbo cambia, no es subordinada pues no está..." recité aburridamente, pero bastante divertido por las cejas elevadas de Kyle, me hubiese encantado saber que estaba pensando en ese momento, tal vez en lo genial que yo era, o en lo equivocado que él estaba. La profesora sonrió satisfecha.

"muy bien Eric" tomé asiento, el judío volvió a su cuaderno, probablemente fastidiado porque le había ganado… de nuevo.

"te encanta ¿no?" escuché a mi lado la familiar voz, no pude contener una diminuta carcajada.

"no tienes idea cuanto" Kenny suspiro enterrando su rostro entre brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre, probablemente se dormiría para luego pedir los apuntes de Kyle. Yo por otro lado debía poner atención por más molesto que fuera, pero siendo que repetía cosas fáciles para los imbéciles del salón podía darme el placer de dejar mi vista hundirse en la delgada espalda de Kyle. Algo de tez blanca relucía sobre el cuello de su suéter naranja, rizos rojos se deslizaban espontáneamente por la parte trasera de su cuello cubriendo de forma casi sobreprotectora la poca piel visible… lamí mis labios recordando algunas palabras de esa extraña voz _"mi obra maestra"_. No quería adentrarme mucho en ello, sentía que era un terreno que no quería pisar, no aun.

"lo miras como si quisieras tirartelo en cada esquina de este salón" claro, tirarmelo, si le quería clavar algo no era precisamente mi… "oírle gritar y gemir tu nombre" continuó con tono divertido y perezoso "Cartman oh si si Cartman, más duro, más más " fingió en leves susurros, uno que otro volteó a verle.

"eres tan simple Maccormick" atiné a decir, escuché una risilla venir de él.

"no estoy muy lejos de la realidad culo gordo" aquello llamó mi atención.

"¿realidad?" se había dormido el muy imbécil, suspiré para seguir con la estúpida clase. Siempre se me venían este tipo de pensamientos a la cabeza, del como todo era tan monótono, tan aburrido y sin sentido… malditas clases te hacían recordar porque la adolescencia era tan mierda. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido… dios. Me dejé llevar por recuerdos interesantes, a veces lo único que hace lidiable la monotonía del día a día son recuerdos de mejores momentos ¿triste verdad?, recurrir a algo en él pasado para hacer del presente algo más vivible, odiaba eso.

¿Que había dicho Butters aquella vez? no recordaba realmente, por más insignificante que el insulto hubiese sido solo necesitaba una excusa para golpear algo, la lotería cayó sobre el pobre…dios, a veces simplemente sentía que era un animal estúpido en busca de una presa para darle caza. De verdad estoy jodido de la cabeza.

Cuando toda la euforia dio paso a mi conciencia solo pude encontrar al pequeño rubio llorando, suplicando por que parara, solo pude sonreír, luego reír a sabiendas de que toda la cafetería miraba hacia mi, me importo una mierda y me levanté sin intentar contener mi risa al ver el rostro de algunas personas, en especial el de Kyle. Caminé directo a la oficina de la directora, no es como que me interesara evadir lo ineludible, si, redundante. Soy un estudiante perfecto, notas a tope, presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de fútbol americano ¿que gané entonces? unas estúpidas terapias con un psicólogo durante tres meses. Dos en realidad.

El glorioso sonido de la campana sonó, me tomé la molestia de despertar a Kenny, este levantó la vista desorientado, no pude evitar reír ante ello, qué desastre de ser humano.

"joder, siento que dormí mil años" murmuró tomando sus cosas perezosamente, decidí esperarlo, no tenía realmente mucho que hacer.

"a qué te referías con 'realidad' " no pude evitar preguntar, aquello había movido una que otra tuerca en mi, no es como que el pobre fuese muy inteligente, era buen observador eso era todo. Su mirada rodaba entre las cosas que metía en su maleta y una que otra chica saliendo del salón.

"no lo sé, estaba medio dormido"

"no te creo" por primera vez desde que despertó me miró, su mirada demasiado ilegible para mi gusto. Mantuvo silencio por un pequeño momento, como si tratara de confirmar algo en mi, no le di el gusto, permanecí tan impávido como él, claro que yo era mejor en ello.

"una semana Cartman" se levantó "Butters estuvo una puta semana en el hospital y fue tu culpa" decidí seguirlo. Volteó sobre sí para encontrarme, me tomo algo desprevenido "Kyle…" suspiró perezosamente "como sea, solo vámonos de aquí antes de que nos saquen a patadas, encontraron a un par teniendo sexo hace una semana y ahora parecen un grano en el culo cada vez que encuentran gente aquí tras la finalización de clases" sonreí.

"¿un par?… más bien a ti y a alguien más ¿quién era esta vez?"

"tu puta madre Cartman"

"al menos la mía tiene trabajo pobre de mierda" no se molestó en responder, caminamos en silencio hasta la salida, la pequeña hermana de Kenneth esperaba por él en la entrada, le miré por un momento, siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro cuando veía a la niña esperando cada día, hizo una seña hacia mi en forma de despedida y corrió hacia ella para luego empezar a caminar a su lado en dirección a la parte mierda de la ciudad, solo le observe en silencio por un momento.

"¿que hiciste esta vez para que te dejaran salir antes de las terapias culón?" giré hacia la voz, Kyle estaba parado allí a la expectativa de una respuesta.

"¿y tu novio?, no vino hoy ¿verdad?" frunció su ceño, probablemente junto a Wendy, pero me gustaba la expresión del judío cuando le recordaba él como su mejor-amigo-para-siempre ahora prefería pasar más tiempo junto a ella que junto a él, ¡ah! dulces hormonas.

"seguro habrás llorado como de costumbre, diciendo alguna manada de mentiras para justificar tus acciones"

"no hice nada en realidad, el psicólogo simplemente me dejo ir Kahl, aunque no lo creas también puedo conseguir lo que quiero sin mover un dedo" soltó aire exasperado para simplemente irse rendido.

* * *

Suspiré hacia la verde fachada de mi casa, un par de pedazos de madera cortada en el suelo rodeada por nieve y la camioneta de mi madre en su lugar, las luces encendidas. Entré, no busque por ella, realmente no deseaba verla. Avancé hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano, traspase el umbral y cerré con llave tras de mí, busqué entre la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz y la encendí, una única luz en todo el lugar, recortes, fotos… había hecho de las paredes un sucio collage tal como en esos sueños maricas en los que me inducía el psicólogo ese.

Tome asiento, la misma silla de ese estúpido sueño.

Este lugar me tranquilizaba aún cuando me disgustaba, me sentía en casa, pero me desagradaba llamar este lugar 'casa', como un perro vagabundo a su respectivo sucio y asqueroso callejón, deseando por algo mejor pero atado a ese frío lugar.

Mr Kitty se acercó a mi, se restregó de forma curiosa contra mi pierna, probablemente estaba en celo de nuevo … los animales eran fascinantes, al verles actuar de tal manera me sentía bien de una u otra forma , sentía que cada persona a mi alrededor solo era un ser actuando por instintos básicos de formas complejas, como animales ocultando su estado por medio de estructuras complicadas y tediosas. Ver a las personas de tal manera hacía de cierta manera mas fácil mi trabajo, tratar de entender y manipular era mas fácil si creía que trataba con un estúpido animal.

Observe por un largo rato una semi fresca mancha de sangre en el suelo, recuerdos me inundaron arrollando mi 'humanidad', haciendo aumentar mi pulso, haciéndome desear sin recato alguno derramar un poco más de ese preciado líquido sobre el lugar. Eso siempre daba paso a sentimientos que cualquiera consideraría aberrantes, a síntomas similares a los de un drogadicto en abstinencia, a un deseo irracional por poseer algo y luego destruirlo... esa sensación de poder equiparable e incluso superior a cualquier alucinógeno o acto sexual existente.

* * *

Otro día de mierda, nada realmente más interesante que hacer que atender a reuniones estúpidas del consejo de estudiantes y practicas de fútbol. De momento solo era receso, me limite a buscar una mesa, Stan, Kenny y … no Kyle por alguna razón,estaban en la mesa de siempre.

Stan al parecer había terminado con Wendy de nuevo así que no me apetecía verle llorar como niña por esa perra.

Caminé hasta toparme con el pequeño Stotch en una mesa, estaba solo, a veces se sentaba con los otros maricas, a veces simplemente se aislaba un poco por razones que desconocía y no me interesaba conocer, no pude evitar sonreír por la oportunidad que el pequeño me estaba dando.

Sus ojos se encogieron aterrados en cuanto chocaron contra los míos, de inmediato huyeron hacia la comida que a duras penas había tocado, tome asiento fascinado por su actitud, su miedo.

"hey Butters" sus manos bajaron de inmediato a su vientre, chocaba sus nudillos de forma casi maníaca sin saber exactamente a donde mirar.

"C-Cartman" casi susurró "escuche que te dejaron ir antes de las terapias ¿que bien no?" fingió una pequeña sonrisa, era bueno en eso.

"cálmate Butters, solo vine a disculparme" su mirada se elevó por un momento al igual que sus cejas, sus azules ojos cayeron en los míos por un momento antes de huir de nuevo al confirmar que mentía, como siempre.

"no hay nada por lo que disculparse, yo también fui malo contigo"

"tienes razón ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" se tensó, no pude evitar sonreír ante su nerviosismo.

"a-algo sobre tu mamá creo" susurró, probablemente preguntándose si había dicho algo mal

"exacto Butters, no debiste hacer eso" fingí tristeza, sabía que él veía a través de ello pero no me importo "fue realmente grosero de tu parte tratar así a mi madre" asintió apresurado.

"s-si Cartman, lo siento mucho"

"esta bien si lo sient… "

"¿que coño haces culo gordo?" la enojada voz llamó mi atención, otro par de ojos azules miraban hacia mi, Kenny estaba allí de pie.

"¿no ves? vengo a hacer las paces" dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"vete Butters, necesito hablar con Cartman" observé atento a Stotch quien se debatía entre si hacer caso o no "¡Butters!" insistió, el pobre temblaba, busco mi aprobación por medio de una insegura mirada, asentí, tomó su bandeja y se fue "dios"

"¿a qué viene este show bolsa de mierda?" debía admitir que estaba algo molesto por la interrupción, Kenny tomó el lugar de Butters.

"aléjate de Butters Cartman" al parecer ya que Kyle no estaba hoy el estaba tomando el papel de 'voz de lo moral y éticamente correcto'.

"y le haría caso a un pobre de mierda por… " empece a comer, el receso acabaría pronto.

"dos costillas fracturadas, tabique, varios dedos… creo que esa es más que suficiente razón culón"

"oh eso… "escondí mi sonrisa, tenía que ser serio aquí "ya pedí disculpas" le observe por un momento, había incredulidad en su rostro, el enojo permanecía.

"¿estas de coña?"

"oh vamos Kenny, solo estaba teniendo un mal día, todo el mundo tiene días así"

"deja el estúpido acto Cartman, puede que toda la puta escuela crea que has cambiado pero ahora que tus delirios son mayores tu fachada también lo tiene que ser ¿no?, vaya show de mierda has montado culón, presidente del consejo estudiantil, mejores notas…" bueno, aquello me había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba este tipo de cosas más de parte de Kyle que de Kenny pero igual aquí estaba… suspiré.

"no no Kenny, tu eres la puta, Kyle es el paranoico, te estas saliendo de tu papel un poco" sonrió ante el comentario.

"me pregunto que tan grandes serán tus crímenes Cartman… te esfuerzas bastante últimamente… " no pude evitar endurecer mi expresión, sentí mi ceño juntarse en señal de enojo, Kenneth solo me observaba atento, estudiando, no me gustaba aquello "aléjate de Butters" repitió.

"o que, ¿me cogerás hasta la muerte?" suspiró para luego ofrecer una calmada sonrisa.

"estoy tratando de ser serio aquí Cartman ¿enserio tenemos que pasar por todo esto?"

"puedo lidiar contigo Kenneth, así que no te preocupes, puedes ser tan serio como se te de la gana pero tu palabra seguirá valiendo nada" se mantuvo tranquilo, su sonrisa se disipó pero debía admitir que era bueno controlándose.

"sol..."

"aunque puede que tengas razón… " sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa "fue estúpido de mi parte hacer eso enfrente de todos, a la próxima tendré mas cuidado" me levanté, saqué un billete de veinte y lo deje sobre la bandeja, me observaba incrédulo, probablemente buscando cómo refutar aquello "¿podrías limpiar por mi?" se puso de pie enojado, las palabras en su boca a punto de golpearme, pero no necesitaba más de esta mierda así que simplemente le ignoré.

Saliendo de la cafetería el timbre sonó, el ruido de gente estúpida haciendo alusión a su estado de retraso por medio de sus conversaciones sin sentido inundó el pasillo, a veces me sorprendía las cosas tan absurdas que llegaban a mis oídos, me sentía desagradable por compartir espacio con esa gente … hasta que algo particularmente interesante llego a mi.

"¿puedes creerlo? a la directora, a la puta directora"

"¿como era su nombre?"

"Kyle Broflofka o algo así, no se ¿pero que importa? ¿quien coño te acusa por un puto cigarro? dios…" dijo alguien, busque entre el montón de gente al grupillo.

"si, dos semanas en detención por fumar en los baños , coño, solo era un puto cigarrillo…" dijo otro.

"escuche que llamaron a tu mama, ¿se enojo mucho? " y un tercero, caminé hacía el grupo, eran de un grado inferior pero útiles de igual manera .

"¿escuche Kyle?" todos giraron reconociéndome de antemano, uno de ellos retrocedió, era por mucho más alto que los tres, asintieron a la expectativa de un regaño por parte del presidente estudiantil, obviamente ese no era mi punto.

"e-el nos encontró fumando, se quejo con la directora y en fin… supongo que fue lo correc…"

"no, claro que no fue lo correcto" observaron algo sorprendidos por la respuesta "considero que deberíamos tener una que otra libertad, acusar a alguien por un estúpido cigarro no es nada genial, es de maricas" uno avanzó con algo de valor

"si, es verdad, eso estábamos pensando y…"

"y hay que darle una lección ¿no creen? yo lo haría por mi mismo pero verán, como presidente no puedo…" fingí lastima.

"bueno, fue solo una acusación, no creo que…" otro intento razonar, probablemente el único no implicado en el asunto del cigarro.

"oh no no, ¿dos semanas de castigo era? joder, yo _si_ que estaría enojado por eso" apele a los otros dos, si ellos se movían el otro lo haría también, probablemente "dos horas después de terminadas las clases con Mr Mackey por dos semanas, supongo que eso hace tan fácil de molestar a los de décimo, no saben devolver el golpe" no había mucho más que hacer ahí así que simplemente me despedí con una seña.

"es verdad, se meterá de nuevo con nosotros si no hacemos nada" dijo uno, el estúpido del grupo seguramente, sonreí alejándome, mañana sería divertido.

* * *

Observé de nuevo a Kenny alejarse junto a la pequeña niña a la salida, no entendía porqué hacía eso, quedarme allí como idiota observando su estúpida sonrisa y la razón de ella, simplemente quería entender supongo… sentía que observaba a un naufragó nadar hacía un barco de rescate, o a un cachorro abandonado correr hacia brazos amigables. No podía evitar preguntarme qué clase de expresión tomaría al no ver a la niña esperando por él, o mejor aún, viendo que nunca más lo haría. Seguro enloquecería.

Tal vez, tan solo tal vez debería empezar a vigilar a Kenny un poco más de cerca, después de todo al parecer estaba un poco más consciente de mi que la mayoría, eso era malo.

¿Que sabía de Kenny? no más que los demás al parecer, tal vez un poco más en relación a su vida familiar. Sus padres se habían divorciado hace poco, aún me preguntaba porqué había tardado tanto. Vivía solo con su hermana y su mamá, su hermano mayor se había emancipado harto de sus padres y la pobre mujer hacía lo imposible por conseguir trabajo, claro que quien contrataría a esa clase de basura. Kenny trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante como mesero y en fin, me sorprendía que no fuera de prostituta.

Más allá de todo ese estúpido drama del común Kenny se podría describir como alguien 'promiscuo', un procaz de mierda que se pasaba el mundo por las bolas, muy muy literalmente. Todo el mundo podía coincidir en que el mayor 'me importa una mierda' del instituto era Craig, pero para mi definitivamente era él y las chicas lo sabían…jesús, las chicas eran medio retrasadas ¿que veían en ese desecho humano?, no dinero claro, seguro era su cara 'bonita' y esas maricadas, la promesa de un chico malo al cual rescatar de su mierda de vida y bueno , él definitivamente sabía cómo aprovechar eso.

Le empezaría a observar un poco más de cerca, al menos algo bastante fácil de reconocer era el afecto a su hermana menor, si algo salía mal esa era la respuesta, su punto de presión.

Caminé a casa, no había realmente nada interesante esperando allí… ¿ya he dicho lo aburrido que es todo? dios. Al menos el día siguiente prometía ser interesante.

* * *

Y como advertí, tras tener de cerca a Kyle todo el día me alejé lo suficiente en ese lapso donde suena el timbre y los pasillos se desocupan, caminaba al salón, yo mantenía mi distancia. Pasó cerca del servicio y dos personajes familiares le tomaron y metieron al baño tan rápido que el pobre ni siquiera pudo protestar, inhale y exhale despacio saboreando lo que estaba por venir.

Me recosté cerca de la puerta, no entraría, no aún. Discutían, Kyle pidiendo explicaciones en vano, diciendo que llegaría tarde a clases. Los dos, pues el inteligente al parecer había decidido no participar, se limitaron a reír, agua cayendo y más gritos de protesta del judío salían del baño, por cómo gritó y el cómo se quejaba del olor lo más seguro es que no fuese agua común, hubiese sido aburrido si lo fuera.

Más protestas, solo podía visualizar según los gritos y demás el que hacían con él, me hubiese encantado verlo pero era demasiado imprudente. Le habían despojado de su ropa, probablemente solo su camiseta, algo golpeaba, no estaba seguro de que era pero no eran puños contra carne, era algo más. El judío dejó de protestar tras un rato, tal vez era el mejor momento para entrar.

Contuve cualquier señal de felicidad o placer, les observe en silencio, se detuvieron de inmediato mirando hacia mí, uno a punto de abrir su boca, le fulminé con la mirada, volvió a cerrarla. Una tensión realmente curiosa lleno el lugar, ambos se miraron entre sí sin entender en absoluto que pasaba allí, porque les observaba como si fuesen dos pedazos de mierda.

"largo" fue suficiente para que lo hicieran, casi corrieron. Camine hacia la pared donde estaba Kyle, no muy lejos del ultimo cubículo. Miraba al suelo con varias marcas rojas palpitando dolorosamente sobre su piel ¿con que lo habían golpeado? no podía reconocer de qué se trataba. Olía terrible, había agua en el suelo de un tinte realmente desagradable ¿eso era agua siquiera?, "dios, hueles a mierda" tape mi rostro al acercarme. Kyle levantó la vista rendido, forzándose a sí mismo a no mostrar señal de debilidad aun cuando estaba ahí temblando. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillando con un atractivo revestimiento de lágrimas a punto de caer, sus dientes presionando con rabia y sus mejillas rojas por emociones que no tenía el deseo de analizar, me bastaba con saber que sufría, eso era suficiente.

"¿fuiste tú?" preguntó de inmediato, contuve una sonrisa, no era el momento para eso.

"me ofendes judío" me agaché evitando tocar el agua, busqué sus ojos mientras trataba de levantarse, era como si la humillación lo arrastrara al suelo en cada intento "tengo una sudadera de repuesto si la quieres, hoy no tengo practica"

"no necesito de tu porquería de lastima culo gordo" gruño como un animal salvaje y orgulloso que acababa de ser lastimado.

"¿quién sentiría lastima por un judío de mierda? tendrás que comprar mi almuerzo por una semana al menos" me puse de pie, extendí mi mano y tal como esperé se levantó sin ayuda de esta.

"¿como sabias que… "

"es el baño de hombres Kyle, no el puto dorado" desvió la mirada frustrado, no encontrando forma de relacionarme con el suceso.

"bien, compraré tu maldito almuerzo, solo trae la sudadera" entró a un baño evadiendo por completo mi mirada, no pude evitar sonreír al saber que nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

Lo que vino después no fue de real interés , le di mi sudadera y se cambio, esperé por Kyle pues con lo pequeño que era lo más probable es que mi ropa pareciera una carpa a medio armar en él y de hecho así fue, parecía un niño en ropa de adulto.

"¿que me miras culón?" pregunto fastidiado tras salir del cubículo , no pude evitar reír ante lo ridículo que se veía.

"lo pequeño que eres, como una rata o algo así" suspiró, probablemente exhausto de pelear. Caminamos fuera del baño, habían botado su maleta en el basurero más cercano, lo sacó, me limité a observar la escena realmente complacido por las expresiones del judío… tal vez esto podría llevar a algo más grande, tal vez si…

"¿me seguirás todo el puto rato?"

"hasta que vayamos al salón, te necesito para tener una excusa convincente" giró sobre sí, miró con cierto odio.

"pues deberías inventar otra porque no pienso ir" desvió la mirada "no oliendo a alcantarilla y vistiendo como un jodido payaso"

"no muy diferente de lo normal" atiné a la broma fácil, frunció su ceño casi instintivamente, dio media vuelta, al parecer el estudiante modelo faltaría… de nuevo, decidí seguirlo. "ayer también faltaste" vi sus hombros tensarse un poco, su cabeza agacharse.

"si" por suerte no había profesor alguno por los pasillos, salimos del instituto sin ningún problema.

"¿puedo saber por qué?"

"no"

"Stan no faltó así que no estaban haciendo mariconadas juntos…" divague en voz alta, se detuvo.

"¿puedes dejarme en paz Cartman?" no pude evitar observar fascinado por un leve temblor que se pronunciaba en sus manos cerradas en puños, sus hombros encogidos en rabia, su delgada espalda contraída en tristeza y cansancio. Aquello le había afectado más de lo que esperaba.

"no, ahora estoy faltando a clases por tu culpa así que lo menos que puedes hacer es llorar un poco para mi judío" por obvias razones no podía ver su expresión pero seguro era algo digno de contemplarse.

"ni siquiera se porque estabas ahí en primer lugar… " un miércoles a esa hora no era el momento más movido de South Park, no estaba precisamente desértico pero por el poco tráfico y los pocos idiotas caminando cerca era realmente fácil escuchar aun cuando estaba casi susurrando.

"para ayudarte… " le seguía, no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía pero realmente deseaba disfrutar un poco más del momento, era un poco enfermo divertirse tanto por esas pequeñas señales en él, ese sufrimiento silencioso del que hacía presencia, pero no me importaba. Una sarcástica risa llego a mi.

"ayudarme…" repitió con clara gracia en su voz, no miraba hacia atrás, no tenía el valor para siquiera mirarme a la cara para protestar. Su teléfono sonó en su maleta, se detuvo por un breve momento probablemente cuestionándose el si sacarlo frente a mi o no, le dejó sonar hasta que cesó.

Solo caminamos en silencio por un rato sin mucha idea de hacia donde ir, mientras tanto me dejé llevar por pensamientos estúpidos, por el placer de ver a el judío sufrir en silencio. No entendía porqué hacía eso y aun cuando la respuesta más fácil era atribuir todo al odio a Kyle debía admitir que tal vez había algo más ahí, pero bueno, no entendía mucho acerca de mí mismo últimamente aun cuando los últimos años los había dedicado enteramente a mejorar mis métodos… su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez al cesar empezó a sonar de nuevo, le observé con curiosidad.

"tal... "

"cállate" tomó su teléfono, se detuvo un momento al observar el nombre, colgó para luego detener un taxi.

"gracias" susurro dejando algo de orgullo atrás por tener que agradecer a su enemigo antes de entrar, antes de decir al conductor que se moviera sin decirle una dirección específica, arrancó.

Observe aburrido fijándome en el como tomaba su teléfono ¿quién era? no su madre o padre obviamente, no los habría ignorado, no Stan o alguien del colegio o al menos no a esta hora… ¿tal vez la razón por la que había faltado el día anterior? porque por enfermedad obviamente no era, y con lo estricta que era la perra de su madre muy poco probable que lo dejase faltar, sin contar que estaba bien domesticado, si faltaba por voluntad propia debía ser por algo realmente importante ¿pero que era tan importante?. Definitivamente había algo interesante allí.

* * *

Eso fue todo, agradecería mucho opiniones ya que no me siento cien por ciento segura acerca de la historia y si es entretenida o no, como sea, espero deseen mas capítulos y que hayan disfrutado :)


	2. Shitty world SM

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por un momento pensé que era aburrido y eso xD, pero supongo que no c:

Ahora vendrá la perspectiva de Stan, básicamente la historia rotara entre los 4 y pues Kyman es la principal porque dos de los 4 estarán metidos en eso, incluyendo a Kenny un poco también así que en fin, Stan es el mas alejado de todos, ya van a ver porque xD.

Gracias de nuevo y espero disfruten :).

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **SHITY WORL**

Corrientes de dolor se arremolinaban desde mi entrecejo hasta la parte trasera de mi cráneo. Resacas de porquería siempre tenían que sacar las peores jaquecas consigo como si se tratase de algún castigo divino por disfrutar demasiado de la vida, era imposible evitar maldecir a Dios cuando sentías que te estaba picando con un puto palo desde adentro de tu propio cerebro. Y la luz de mierda, sentí mis ojos quemarse en cuanto intente abrirlos, los cerré de inmediato, me cubrí con sábanas extrañas porque definitivamente no estaba en mi habitación.

"¿Stan?" tarde un poco en reconocer la voz, al menos reconocía mi propio nombre, eso era algo… esa voz… oh por dios.

"¡¿Bebe?!" aleje las sabanas sintiendo la luz golpearme, no le culpaba, merecía ser golpeado hasta la muerte en ese mismo momento. Me encontré con unos enormes y desnudos pechos, no me podía quejar, era una linda vista. Subí lo suficiente para encontrarme con expectantes ojos azul cielo, algunos rizos rubios cubriéndolos "no me jodas" susurré levantando lo poco que nos cubría para descubrir la 'triste' realidad… nada, totalmente desnudos.

"esto… ¿como coño nosotros…" oh dios, eso mismo quería saber yo en ese mismo momento, el dolor ahora parecía un chiste en comparación al sin fin de consecuencias que esto tendría, y joder si que mi pecho sabía lo que estaba por venir porque no podía dejar de sentirme como un pedazo de mierda con pene.

"no se pero la cagamos en grande" salí de la cama tomando una de las cobijas conmigo, me sentía realmente sucio.

"yo de ti me olvidaría de Wendy" le observe, claro que no guardaría el secreto, era Bebe por dios.

"no es como que sea el único que cometió un error aquí…" sonrió la muy perra, sentí mi ceño cerrarse en enojo.

"oh, me perdonará, somos mejores amigas después de todo" se levantó sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez, si Kenny fuese mujer se llamaría Bebe y … no no, Kenny era menos puta que ella, seguro que sí, obviamente no era una perra chismosa y respetaba a las chicas de sus amigos. Mujeres y su falta de códigos a la hora de coger… "pero tu… tu si que estas jodido" dijo en tono burlón saliendo por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Sus padres por supuesto que no estaban, de estarlo estaría desnudo y con una bota marcada en el culo en el porche de la casa para ese momento.

La ducha sonó, suspiré vistiéndome rápidamente ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Wendy se enterara? ¿debía ir a decirle por mi mismo antes de que la puta de Bebe llegara a restregarselo al dia siguiente?... por cierto ¿hoy no habían clases?. Saqué mi celular de la chaqueta para mirar la hora y efectivamente el primer periodo ya era historia. Suspiré caminando fuera de la habitación, luego de la casa. Busque entre mis bolsillos una pequeña botella de metal forrada en cuero. Vacía… Dios, ¿por qué no bajas y me patean las pelotas directamente?.

Y allí estaba el primer rastro de mi sobriedad, de la nada incluso el sol era un dolor de culo y la jaqueca no quería moverse, no podía dejar de escuchar porquería en cuanto alguien hablaba cerca mío y más de la mitad de personas que cruzaban por mi vista no se diferenciaban de un gigante pedazo de mierda. Volví a mirar la licorera, tal vez… la sacudí frente a mi boca liberando solo una pequeña gota que golpeó en mi lengua dejando un rastro realmente amargo.

"¡mierda!" la boté frustrado al suelo en un pequeño arrebato de ira ganándome una que otra mirada. La recogí de nuevo, después de todo me la había dado mi padre de cumpleaños, vaya regalo de mierda.

Tome el celular, quería terminar con toda esa sensación tediosa en mi pecho, aminorar lo malo en mi vida, y es que cuando mi vista se esclarecía deseaba botar todo a la basura, todo se sentía como una carga que llevaba conmigo hacia ese estado de cinismo, justificado o no. Aun recordaba aquello que dijo Kyle una vez, ¿que era? un hoyo negro, eso era, un puto hoyo negro que absorbía todo a mi alrededor hacía la depresión… dios, de verdad necesitaba una copa pronto o…

" _¿Stan?'¿ por qué no viniste? ¿estas bien?"_ me maldije por marcar casi inconscientemente el acceso directo, lo acerque a mi oído.

"Wendy, creo que deberíamos terminar" había dicho eso tantas veces antes, en ocasiones con groserías de por medio, en otras riendo, en otras llorando… se hacía cada vez más fácil con el tiempo. Hubo un largo silencio "ayer… creo que bebí demasiado e hice algo malo" una desagradable sensación de fastidio empezó a llenar mi pecho, no entendía porqué tener tacto cuando ella había terminado más veces conmigo, si, las cuento. Ella solo era alguien más que evadía por completo mi situación actual, porque cuando no había alcohol alguno en mi sangre y empezaba a actuar acorde a este mundo de mierda todos me daban la espalda, Wendy, Kyle… ¿qué hacer cuando eso es lo que soy?.

" _¿podemos hacer eso cara a cara Stan?, esto es ridículo"_

"¿sabes que es ridículo? que sigamos volviendo una y otra y otra vez aun cuando sabemos que no durará más de tres meses ¿porque siempre pensamos que será diferente? pensar que será diferente… " reí "... eso sí que es ridículo Wendy" había empezado a nevar, vaya mierda.

" _bien entonces terminemos, pero dime ¿que hiciste?, porque claramente no fue mi culpa esta vez"_ una risa empapada en cinismo surgió de mi por lo monótono del tono, por un momento casi deseé ver su cara cuando dijese lo siguiente.

"me tiré a Bebe, ya sabes, esa puta que llamas amiga" sabía que en cuanto algo de licor tocara mi lengua y subiera a mi cabeza me golpearía hasta el cansancio por actuar de esa manera, pero era tan inevitable, divertido incluso me atrevería a decir "¿Wendy?"

" _entonces 'esa puta a la que llamo amiga' tiro con ese hijo de perra que llamó novio…"_ lo sabía, esta vez la había cagado en grande, más de lo normal, lo sabía perfectamente.

"lo estas cogiendo" no pude evitar sonreír, dios, créeme, no pretendía ser así de hijo de puta pero… colgó. Suspiré, una fuerte risa llegó hasta mí.

"dios, si pudiese hablarle así a Wendy Testaburger sería el tipo más feliz del mundo" y desafortunadamente estaba frente a la casa de Tucker a quien curiosamente podía diferenciar de un pedazo gigante de desecho humano.

"Craig" salude aburridamente "¿no deberías estar en… "

"te ves como una mierda" sonreí ante lo irónico del comentario, al parecer estaba limpiando la nieve de la entrada, un rastro de la carcajada que se había echado hacía un momento aún se mantenía en forma de sonrisa, rara vez se le veía sonreír pero no es como que fuese de importancia para mi.

"gracias, tu sorprendentemente no" caminé a la entrada, me senté en las escaleras de la puerta "continúa" señalé hacia la nieve, se encogió de hombros para continuar con su tarea, le observé atentamente, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y en fin, ver a alguien como él haciendo algo diferente de levantar el dedo medio era curioso.

"¿fumas?" preguntó sin parar de trabajar, negué.

"estoy seguro de que recuerdas la ultima vez que fumé"

"todos los de cuarto lo recuerdan" rió en respuesta.

"esa foto de mí lleno de mocos rondó por facebook durante semanas, maldito Cart… " sonrió, me detuve.

"pensé que hablabas del jodido incendio que causaste" aunque eso no había sido enteramente mi culpa…

"eso también" enterró la pala en la nieve, recostó su mentón algo aburrido en las manos que sostenían el mango mirando hacía mi, mordió su labio ¿qué coño estaba pensando? con esa cara de 'todo me importa una mierda' era realmente difícil de decir algo de él.

"estas un poco diferente de lo normal… " elevé una ceja en señal interrogativa.

"¿a sí?" asintió perezosamente.

"¿no vas a llorar o algo así?" dejó caer la pala, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

"tal vez con una o dos cervezas me lo plantearía…" sonrió en respuesta metiendo un cigarro en su boca.

"¿seguro que no quieres uno?"

"¿recuerdas la imagen que subió Cartman?" traté de reiterar mi punto.

"sería algo interesante de ver" suspiré antes de tomar el cigarro, lo encendió por mi.

"no te había visto sonreír tanto desde… bueno, desde nunca" dio una calada para luego observarme, eche una mirada de desconfianza a mi cigarro "mis dientes no se joderán como los tuyos por fumar ¿o si?" la única respuesta a eso fue un dedo medio. Resoplé esperando respuesta a la otra pregunta.

"fume un poco de yerba hace un rato, supongo que es por eso" otra calada, puse el cigarro en mi boca y aspiré, segundos después estaba tosiendo como idiota tapando mi nariz solo por si acaso "y pensar que siempre eres el que gana en esos estúpidos concursos de bebida" reí tras calmarme.

"perdón por no ser el chico malo que esperabas… "

"no es como que esperara mucho de alguien como tu" tiré el cigarro, no me apetecía aprender hoy, tal vez en otro momento sin nadie mirando a la expectativa de un accidente.

"¿alguien como yo?"

"alguien que finge constantemente algo que no es"

"eso no tiene sentido Craig"

"lo tiene si te fijas un poco en tu vida, como aquella vez que estaban de moda los musicales, cuando iniciaste toda esa estúpida campaña de 'STAN ground' e hiciste esos comerciales maricas de Nike, o la campaña de bully… " suspiré exasperado, no necesitaba escuchar todo eso, con que Cartman lo dijera una que otra vez ya era suficiente…

"pues puedes pasarte tu opinión por el culo porque me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mi Craig " sonrió.

"¿estas ebrio o algo por el estilo?" él por otro lado terminó su cigarro absurdamente rápido, lo boto al suelo y con su bota echó algo de nieve sobre el.

"¿a qué se debe tanto interés en mi tan de repente?"

"no lo se, es gracioso"

"pues eres imbécil entonces" continuó con su trabajo, no le faltaba mucho… ahora que lo pensaba ¿quién coño falta a clases para limpiar la entrada de nieve?, aunque entre limpiar la entrada e ir al colegio… prefería la primera.

"¿por que?" pregunto sin mucho interés, tal vez solo tratando de no caer en un incómodo silencio.

"porque esta mal…" me miró interesado, probablemente no entendiendo a que me refería "... ser así"

"¿por?"

"a la gente le molesta"

"a mi no me molesta"

"porque como dije Craig, eres un imbécil" soltó una pequeña risa, si, definitivamente estaba drogado, por lo menos un poco.

"al menos no soy un hipócrita" dijo con media sonrisa.

"¿hipócrita?"

"hipócrita" repitió con bastante gracia en su tono.

"entonces, te agrado… porque soy un hipócrita"

"no, dios, me agradas cuando no eres un hipócrita Stan ¿estás ebrio?" volvió a preguntar, negué.

"no, pero no me molestaría estarlo" por fin terminó, tiró la pala a un lado y sacó un segundo cigarro "no entiendo, faltas a clases para limpiar la nieve de la entrada de tu casa mientras estás drogado y… fumas en el proceso" se quedó en silencio por un momento probablemente procesando aquello mientras usaba su encendedor.

"exacto"

"¿por qué?"

"porque ir a estudiar es una mierda"

"pero limpiar la nieve también es una mierda"

"pero es menos mierda" tomó una calada.

"esta conversación no tiene sentido en absoluto" me puse de pie, en realidad sentía que me estaba estupidizando mientras hablaba con él, era como si la única cosa no 'mierda' del mundo según mi cínica perspectiva fuera un idiota que falta a clases para limpiar la nieve de la entrada… en serio, ¿qué coño está mal conmigo? "me voy" y me empecé a alejar sintiendo los ojos de Craig en mi espalda, una sensación no muy agradable.

"cuando estés ebrio puedes volver a hablar conmigo" le escuché. Dios, no estaba ebrio, al contrario, estaba sobrio y eso era lo que me hacía actuar como un imbécil… pero bueno, entre imbéciles nos entendemos mejor supongo.

* * *

"entonces… la llamaste y le dijiste que…"

"que había tenido sexo con Bebe" completé la oración sin molestarme en disminuir el impacto, no había bebido hoy así que estaba en modalidad hijo-de-puta. La risa de Kenny llenó el lugar, varios giraron hacia nuestra mesa, no me importó. Le observé atento sonriendo un poco, en ocasiones su risa era contagiosa.

"dios, eres mi nuevo ídolo Stan" observé mi almuerzo… suspire en señal de desagrado "si no quieres puedo sacrificarme, ya sabes" lo moví hacia él, sonreí al ver sus ojos brillar, de nuevo no había traído almuerzo.

Observé desinteresado alrededor, Cartman al parecer no se sentaría hoy con nosotros seguramente al tanto de que había terminado con Wendy y previendo una tormenta de lágrimas por parte mía… no lo podía culpar, más que nadie sabía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser cuando me deprimía, sentía que volvía a mis inmaduros nueve años donde el mundo aún era color rosa y donde lo peor que podía pasar era que Wendy decidiera ser una perra. Kyle por otro lado no estaba, intenté llamarle varias veces pero nunca contestó, últimamente actuaba extraño, se aislaba y rara vez salía con nosotros tres, o al menos así había sido las últimas dos semanas.

"Wendy está mirando hacia ti" no me moleste en buscarla, Kenny hablaba con su boca medio llena y una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro, debía admitir que era bastante cómico.

"¿a si?" respondí sin mucho interés, asintió.

"tal vez está esperando a que te disculpes o algo así" continuó con su labor dejando de prestar interés a la mesa de las animadoras.

"¿qué crees que debería hacer?"

"ligar hasta el hartazgo, eso ayuda bastante, créeme" no pude evitar sonreír.

"no sabía que hablaba con un experto en rupturas"

"oh vamos, a mi también me han roto el corazón" fingió tristeza.

"las putas no se enamoran Kenny" sus cejas se elevaron algo sorprendido por el comentario, lo sé, eso era más algo del estilo de Cartman pero ya saben, eso de mantener mi lengua controlada es complicado y en fin…

"ya se me hacia raro que no estuvieras llorando como niñita" continuó comiendo como si no se tratara de nada importante "¿olvidaste tu dosis diaria de Whisky?" una sonrisa se elevó en su rostro ante mi sorpresa ¿él sabía? "una vez te vi… en los baños y eso con esa licore… " su mirada se movió, suspiró exasperado para dar paso a una expresión que realmente no recordaba haber visto en él más de dos o tres veces, apartó la bandeja "tengo que irme, hablamos después" guiño hacia mí levantándose para luego irse, le seguí con la mirada hasta una mesa donde Cartman y Butters hablaban…

Volviendo a la mesa no pude evitar ver como Wendy se levantaba de la suya, tome rapido mi bandeja y me fui, no deseaba hablar con ella ahora mismo y como esperé se detuvo al verme huir, volvió rendida a su lugar. Bote los sobrantes y puse la bandeja en su lugar, fui a los pasillos para marcar a Kyle, un último intento por hoy.

" _Stan"_ para mi sorpresa había respondido, a pesar de ello su voz era extraña, realmente extraña, casi dolía con solo escucharla.

"¿estas bien?"

" _no"_ hubo un largo silencio, realmente no sabía que decir, el tono, lo cortante del mismo, no sentía que me quisiera preguntando el porque, era raro, un niño gritando por ayuda sin deseo de mostrar sus heridas _"Stan… soy… "_ escuche un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de la línea, esperé pacientemente, tal vez si saltaba el segundo periodo podría encontrarlo y … _"soy un desastre"_ terminó, algo me decía que no era realmente lo que deseaba decir.

"¿donde estas? iré por ti"

" _no lo sé"_ su voz se deshizo en pequeños fragmentos de dolor y llanto contenido, era increíble como aun viendo el mundo como la mierda que era escucharle de esa manera hacía que todo se volviese un poco más oscuro y solitario de lo que ya era.

"¿como que no sabes?"

" _estaba con… alguien, se enojo y…"_ mi pecho saltó de la nada, sentía que esto no iba a ningún buen lugar, acomode mejor mi mochila y salí del instituto sin mucha dilación.

"¿qué ves?"

" _nieve"_ no sabía si bromeaba, solo se que me fastidió.

"Kyle"

" _es una carretera, alcanzo a ver el pueblo de al lado desde aquí así que supongo que puedo caminar y tomar el bus y… y en fin solo exageré un poco, estoy algo jodido así que no pienso bien… "_ detuve un taxi con algo de idea de hacia dónde ir, escuche una risa nerviosa a través de la llamada _"no debí contestar, que estúpido, ahora solo te preocupé y…"_

"estas actuando como marica Kyle" sentí algo o alguien golpeándome en el pecho por ser tan crudo, miré más de cerca y era mi yo ebrio… suspiré "perdón, mal día, termine con Wendy así que… "

" _entiendo"_ dios, ese tono de nuevo.

"¿debería darme un puño o algo así? sabes que lo haría"

" _ya lo haré yo cuando llegues"_ sonreí.

"bien"

* * *

Pedí al taxista dirigirse hacia la única carretera que conectaba con el pueblo de al lado, tal vez si había exagerado un poco al decir que no sabía dónde estaba pero de igual forma necesitaba ayuda. Pasó un rato hasta que le vi caminando por el borde, le pedí al taxi que parara y esperara por un momento. Casi corrí, le tomé por los hombros para darle media vuelta, se tensó en un miedo casi fugaz que escondió en cuanto identificó mi rostro.

"casi me das un paro cardíaco hijo de puta" gruñó abrazándome, devolví el abrazo. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo, casi quería patear a mi padre por darse cuenta de que tenía un problema con el alcohol precisamente ahora, había borrado cualquier rastro de licor y me había prohibido beber… dios. Tras unos segundos realmente gays caminamos hasta el taxi, el siguiente punto de retorno estaba a unos kilómetros así que tardaríamos un rato en volver a South Park.

"¿estas bien?" me limité a las preguntas simples.

"mejor que hace unos minutos seguro" miraba a la ventana, no quería mirarme seguramente avergonzado por lo desastroso que se veía, ojeras, rastro de lágrimas,nariz roja e irritada…

"¿quieres hablar?"

"supongo, pero soy un cobarde aparentemente" su tono ya era un poco más fuerte, más normal.

"sabes que no te voy a juzgar o algo por el estilo" suspiró.

"lo se, pero aun así es difícil"

"lo peor que me podrías decir es que tienes una enfermedad terminal o algo así… o que tu y Wendy… " y por fin dejó la ventana del taxi para observarme con esta característica mirada de 'ni una palabra más…' sonreí "¿entonces?" suspiró.

"soy…ay" no escuche en realidad, aunque tenía algo de idea sobre lo que había dicho así que intenté atinar.

"eres gay" más que una pregunta era una afirmación, lo vi encogerse contra el cristal de la ventana, estoy casi seguro de que si el taxi no hubiese estado en movimiento hubiese abierto la puerta y hubiese salido a correr…sonreí.No era la gran cosa en realidad, era como decir que tenía ojos verdes o cabello rojizo, algo natural. Asintió "¿vez? no era tan difícil" luego solo silencio, traté de romperlo "¿alguien más sabe?" negó "¿piensas decírselo a alguien más?" negó de nuevo "¿te he gustado alguna vez?" rió por lo bajo y luego negó.

"aunque tienes un lindo trasero supongo" murmuró lo suficiente alto para ganarnos una extraña mirada de parte del taxista, mordí mi labio para evitar reír ante esa expresión, por otro lado Kyle estaba demasiado centrado en la ventana como para darse cuenta. Continué.

"eres pasiv…" y de nuevo volteo con esa mirada tan explícita, me calle, al menos con las preguntas estúpidas "y… ¿tu mama?" se tensó,giró hacía mí ahora su rostro tenía un leve rastro de enojo en el.

"¿sabes que me enoja de este lugar? " negué a pesar de ser una pregunta retórica "que todos actúan como personas abiertas y pro desarrollo y esas estupideces, pero dentro de sus propias casas son totalmente diferentes" una excusa para justificar su miedo el cual para este punto era algo irracional, por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta, no perdería a dos personas importantes para mi en una semana.

"tienes miedo entonces" comenté.

"¡claro que tengo miedo Stan, me voy a pasar las leyes mosaicas por las pelotas y mi mama me las va a cortara por hacerlo!" casi gritó con rabia contenida, el taxista se mantuvo en silencio y evitó poner atención alguna a la conversación, incluso subió el volumen de la radio.

"joder, si lo pones así… pero tal vez te entienda, tal vez… "

"pues no quiero comprobarlo aún" volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, suspiré.

"bien" no me interesaba profundizar en el tema, no estaba de ánimos para ello y Kyle por supuesto lo notó.

"¿y por qué terminaste con Wendy esta vez?" dijo sin apartar la mirada de lo que de momento solo eran montañas nevadas y uno que otro árbol, la misma mierda de siempre en cuanto a South Park se refería.

"estuve con Bebe, me sentí mal y le termine" repetí aburridamente, aunque solo lo había dicho a Kenny, y por un maldito error a Craig. No me moleste en observarle, me concentré al igual que él en el paisaje fuera de la ventana, al menos mi vista era más bonita que la de Kyle. Sentí la mirada fija del otro recorrerme cuidadosamente, probablemente preguntándose qué decir.

"entonces…¿ cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que te perdone y vuelvan?" sabía lo estúpido que eso sonaba pero así era como las cosas habían funcionado durante años, alguno de los dos cometía un error, terminábamos, luego el afectado perdonaba y volvíamos, Kyle era inteligente y estaba más que seguro de que para él esto era algo en extremo ridículo

"no creo que volvamos esta vez" y siempre decía lo mismo, pero claro, esas veces estaba ebrio y yo ni siquiera me creía a mi mismo en ese estado, "esta vez hablo enserio"…me maldije por sonar como una jodida cinta rayada.

"claro, y Cartman dejará de ser un imbécil" bromeó volviendo a la ventana, seguro tenía un sinfín de preguntas respecto a Bebe y demás pero al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente ánimo como para profundizar en los problemas del otro. Cuando dos personas jodidas por la vida se juntan lo mejor es guardar silencio antes de hundirsen mutuamente en un pozo de mierda.

Y así fue el viaje, silencio total hasta que dejé a Kyle en su casa y luego me bajé en el parque, pague la factura del taxi la cual no fue en absoluto barata, ahí iba mi remesa de la semana.

Caminé hasta una banca cercana, las clases seguramente ya habían acabado y no tenía ánimo de ir a casa. Suspiré viendo desinteresado una voluta de vapor salir de mi boca.

"hey" observe al dueño de la voz, Craig. Se sentó a mi lado "¿estás ebrio?" no pude evitar sonreír al comentario.

"algo" claro que para él el estar 'ebrio' para mi era estar sobrio, sonrió en respuesta.

"genial" sacó un cigarro, lo encendió.

"el odontólogo que frecuentas debe de agradecerte por tener los dientes tan jodidos" vi una leve sonrisa de parte de él.

"algo, si" dejo el cigarro en su boca recostándose en la banca y cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca.

"¿quieres algo?"

"estoy aburrido" dijo aun con el cigarro en su boca, algo de humo salió por su nariz. Este tipo era más que ridículo ¿como era posible que pudiese escucharlo sin oír mierda de por medio? era un misterio que permanecería hasta el fin de los tiempos supongo. Le sentía observarme atentamente, esperando algo.

"toma una foto Craig, dura más" respondí sin mucho interés observando algunos niños jugar en el parque.

Seguro tenía cosas más productivas que hacer como tareas para el día siguiente o tratar de confortar a Kyle… pero dios, la vida se veía tan sin sentido ahora mismo.

"¿quieres hacer algo divertido?" alejo su cigarro para botar las colillas que ya estaban a punto de caer sonriendo hacia mí de forma casi lasciva, aunque sabía que no estaba dirigida a mí, más bien a lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo.

"¿algo divertido?" se puso de pie, hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera y aunque sabía que sería algo estúpido le seguí.

"vamos a empapelar la casa de tu ex novia" dijo con clara gracia en su voz, no pude evitar levantar una ceja en forma de interrogación… si definitivamente era estúpido seguirle.

"¿por qué haría eso?"

"porque es divertido" respondió algo agobiado como si tratase de repetir algo obvio a un niño de cuatro años que no entendía nada de la vida ¿ya dije que no entendía en absoluto porque lo estaba siguiendo aún?.

"no lo es, es infantil y estúpido" suspiró botando su cigarro al suelo.

"y tu un amargado de mierda Stan"

"pensé que te caía bien"

"si si, pero tienes que aceptar… "giró para empezar a caminar hacia atrás, ¿estaba drogado de nuevo? "... que el mundo es una mierda" sonrió hacia mí para luego dar vuelta y seguir caminando, al parecer nos dirigíamos a su casa "entre más rápido lo aceptes más nos podemos divertir" bueno, yo ya había aceptado eso hace bastante y aun no me divertía.

"¿de qué coño hablas?"

"mira, es como jugar League of Legends" ok, no se porque, pero las conversaciones con este tipo siempre eran en extremo ridículas, definitivamente estaba drogado "cuando te das cuenta de que estas jugando con un montón de niñatos estúpidos y groseros te sientes con el derecho de joderles las partidas ¿sabes por qué?" exhalé exasperado, lo tomo como respuesta para continuar "porque ellos ya las están arruinando por sí mismos, son tóxicos, malos, y estúpidos… cuando aceptas que el juego es una mierda y decides actuar de acorde a ello es cuando la diversión empieza Stan"

"pero hay buenos jugadores… y reglas" respondí odiandome por entrar en este estúpido debate.

"y por eso termino con baneo o en el caso real en la oficina de Mr Mackey, pero vale la pena" retrocedió un poco para caminar a mi lado, hasta el momento solo le había seguido "en resumen, estamos rodeados de imbéciles y deberíamos tratarlos como tales ¿no crees?"

"entiendo entiendo, ¿tienes suficiente papel?" me dio una sonrisa victoriosa. No le creía o entendía una mierda de lo que decía pero no sentía que esta discusión fuese a llevar a algo, lo mejor era solo seguirle la corriente supongo.

"claro que tengo ¿con quien crees que hablas?" y empezó a correr hacía su casa, suspiré sin intención de correr tras él, para cuando llegue a la puerta él ya estaba saliendo con varios paquetes de papel higiénico… seguro su padre no estaría muy complacido al fijarse en la falta "compraré después" dijo probablemente a sabiendas de que pensaba, empezamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de Wendy.

"¿no deberíamos esperar a que oscurezca un poco más?" igual no faltaría mucho para ello, eran tipo cinco o seis… no tenía ni idea, el punto es que estaba a punto de anochecer.

"neh, sus padres aun no deben de llegar de trabajar y ella debe de estar de puta por ahí, tenemos aún tiempo"

"¿estas drogado?" había tenido esa duda desde hacía un rato, lo tenía que preguntar tarde o temprano ¿no?. rió a mi lado.

"un poco" se encogió de hombros, suspiré en respuesta y nos detuvimos frente a la casa de fachada verde, una que otra persona pasaba cerca pero no muchos en realidad, a esta hora esta zona no era la más congestionada.

"seguro pasa alguien y nos…"

"lo más que pueden hacer es llamar a la policía, no se van a acercar, son imbéciles ¿recuerdas?" interrumpió empezando a desempacar los rollos.

"solo llamaran a la policía, nada grave" respondí con sarcasmo yendo a ayudarle con eso, entre más rápido termináramos mejor.

"tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que perseguirnos, como dar su ronda matutina por Dunkin Donuts o rascarse las pelotas" dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, algo me decía que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía… la mía tampoco pero aun así él parecía más familiarizado con esto "y si vienen… supongo que corremos y ya"

Ya con los rollos en su lugar permanecimos en silencio por un momento, probablemente contemplando el cómo íbamos a empezar, él alzo el primero.

"¿comenzamos?" le observé, sonreía, mordió su labio inferior divertido, no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

"comencemos" respondí tomando un rollo para empezar a correr alrededor de la casa tirando rollo tras rollo. Esto me traía viejos recuerdos, aunque claro, ahora que era más fuerte y más alto podía lanzar mejor y hacer de la casa víctima un desastre más grande. Ya estaba casi totalmente oscuro, y tal como Craig dijo, aun cuando varias personas pasaron cerca nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

No podía evitar reír de vez en cuando al pensar en la expresión de Wendy al ver este desastre.

"estúpido e infantil" dijo Craig haciendo eco de mi comentario con claro sarcasmo en su voz lanzando un último rollo para mirarme con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien bien, tenías razón, esto es jodidamente diver…"

"¡STAN!" busqué casi instintivamente la familiar voz "¿¡pero que coño crees que estás haciendo!?" y allí estaba Wendy Testaburger con la cara roja de enojo y sus ojos brillando con rabia… dios, me sentía como Cartman ahora mismo. No tenía idea de que decir, mi sonrisa no se deseaba apartar y la verdad es que su cara era tal cual me la había imaginado hasta ahora, tape mi boca tratando de contenerme pero no pude, una estrepitosa carcajada se apresuró por mi pecho hasta mi boca, escuche a Craig reír a mi lado de igual manera.

"mírala, esta completamente roja" dijo casi sin aire riendo a mi lado, vi con un ojo medio abierto como Wendy se acercaba con puños cerrados y esta expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno la cual creció en cuanto Craig le mostró su dedo medio, seguí su ejemplo. Rara vez se le veía tan enojada y por lo general era por algo que Cartman hacía, ver sus disputas las cuales últimamente eran más parejas era como ver una pelea de titanes, yo definitivamente no estaba al rango de eso. Sentí algo jalandome y segundos después estaba corriendo dejándome llevar por Craig, complicado correr y reír como maníacos sin sentir que tus pulmones están a punto de estallar.

Después de cierto punto incluso estaba dudando que Wendy nos hubiese perseguido, debía admitir que me sentía un poco idiota por ese hecho pero para cuando por fin pude parar de reir ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de su casa y lo suficientemente cerca de la mía.

"¿y…?" dijo Craig a media voz, respiraba agitado.

"fue algo… divertido" soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¿algo? ¿viste su jodida cara?" empecé a reír de nuevo recordando sus cachetes rojos y la sorpresa en su rostro al ver que era yo… dios, y cuando grito, ese tono chillón e histérico.

"bien bien, fue _realmente_ divertido" me corregí, en mi vida había reído tanto estando sobrio… o bueno, no después de mis diez años. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, traté de calmarme y respirar, joder si que dolía mi estomago por reír tanto.

"¿amigos?" busqué los ojos azules, no tan claros como los míos o los de Kenny pero lo suficiente como para poder denotar su color aun en la oscuridad, tenía esta curiosa sonrisa que no pude leer, sonreí de vuelta sin mucha idea de porque.

"amigos"

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana, aun cuando la radio que se encendía junto a la alarma solo estaba tocando música de mierda, aun cuando la perra de Shelly no paraba de quejarse sobre sus retenedores perdidos fuera de la puerta y aun cuando recordaba haber terminado con Wendy, me sentía bien.

Sentía que deseaba cambiar algo, sentía esta energía revitalizante y casi abrumadora en mi pecho a pesar de que el desayuno no difiriera de un gigante pedazo de excremento y cada comentario que saliera de la boca de mis padres y especialmente Shelly fuese equiparable a '2 girls 1 cup'. Me sentía con algo de poder sobre mi vida, poder que por primera vez desde hace seis o siete años no se encontraba en el fondo de una botella de whisky.

tome una ducha rápida y salí de mi casa, corrí hacia la parada y agradecí que no hubiese nadie ahí aun, ni Kenny, Kyle o Cartman. Pasé de largo, iría a la casa de Craig, era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en semanas teniendo en cuenta que el vivía realmente cerca de la secundaria lo que implicaría caminar juntos por no más de unos minutos y tragarme el resto del camino solo y a pie desde mi casa hasta la suya, pero sentía que deseaba botar a la mierda la rutina y la oportunidad estaba frente a mi.

No pude evitar correr hasta su casa, mis piernas casi se movían por sí solas.

Me detuve frente la puerta. Golpeé. Pasó un buen rato antes de que escuchara algo de ruido desde adentro.

Para mi suerte Craig abrió, habría sido incómodo de ser alguien más como su padre, dios, su padre era jodidamente intimidante. Elevó una ceja en sorpresa, no había mucho en su expresión más que somnolientos ojos y labios curvados en algo de disgusto. Tampoco tenía su gorro, su cabello estaba revuelto por todos lados, era gracioso.

"¿que coño haces aquí?"

"recogerte para ir a clases" respondí, aunque al parecer Craig no se había formulado siquiera la posibilidad de ir "hoy no hay nieve que limpiar así que…"

"¿Stan, qué coño haces aquí?" repitió la pregunta. Dios, este tipo era millones de veces mejor bajo el efecto de alucinógenos, casi me arrepentía de haber ido a recogerle, casi. Suspiré.

"al parecer una buena forma de romper la rutina es ir a recoger al imbécil del pueblo a su casa, de nada Craig" fingí una sonrisa justo antes de ver su dedo medio y la puerta cerrándose en mi cara, la sonrisa se fue por completo dejando atrás solo rabia, este hijo de puta. Golpeé una vez más, más ruido, no parecía que fuera a acercarse a la puerta en un rato, gruñí fastidiado ¿no se suponía que ahora éramos 'amigos' o alguna maricada de esas? jesus. Empecé a formularme el irme cuando la puerta se abrió.

"tenía que ponerme zapatos y la maleta, en fin" cerró tras de sí.

"¿tenias que hacerme pistola?" sonrió de forma realmente suave, no la hubiese notado de no ser por que me ofreció una mirada antes de responder.

"costumbre, lo siento" claro que no lo sentía, gruñí en respuesta mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección al colegio.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, en el siguiente ya hay mas Kyman porque vamos con Kyle así que me disculpo si algunos de Staig, yo haciéndoles tragar esto :c.

Lo de los ojos de Craig no se, en la wikipedia de south park dice que son azules así que así debe de ser ¿no?, hay información interesante ahí como por ejemplo que Cartman sabe manejar mas armas que Kenny pero Kenny es mejor con ellas y así, esa información será útil mas adelante xD.

Para finalizar espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfrute escribiendo de igual forma, hasta el siguiente martes :)


	3. The martyr KB

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **THE MARTYR**

* * *

Cuando me jalaron a ese baño de mierda y supe que estos personajes me harían daño por más que tratara de hablar o razonar con ellos lo que más me jodió no fue la situación como tal, era que si apenas me estaba recuperando de las heridas del día anterior, heridas que Stan no vió y heridas que ahora esos imbéciles contemplaban con fascinación tras despojarme de mi camiseta.

Cuando mi voz me dio por culo y decidió dejar de sonar me di cuenta de que dolía, realmente dolía y no podía moverme mientras ellos se centraban en herir una y otra vez sobre hematomas recientes… alguien sosteniéndome por atrás, otro imbécil golpeándome con algo duro envuelto en mi propia camiseta húmeda por ese desagradable líquido que habían vertido sobre mi, y el olor, dios, me sentía absurdamente desagradable y desecho.

Quien me sostenía me soltó, me empujaron hasta la pared y me deslice sin importarme sus continuos gritos exigiendo que me pusiera de pie para 'continuar con la diversión'... entonces Cartman entro. No levanté la mirada, por un leve momento, ese pequeño lapso donde perdí toda esperanza en la humanidad casi vi venir una petición de parte de él para unirse, en su lugar un "largo" invadió el baño tan amenazante que la atmósfera cambió por completo, como si de un momento a otro la víctima hubiese dejado de ser yo y hubiese empezado a ser ellos… los vi dudar, me ofrecieron una mirada mortífera antes de salir a correr.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban en canales diferentes, uno mostrándose tan débil, tan… dios, tan desagradablemente vulnerable y mi mente forzándome a mantener mi orgullo y terquedad a pesar de la situación.

¿quien diría que ese día, ese momento, esa intervención… sólo era una pequeña bola de nieve empezando a deslizarse por una enorme colina?, no yo por supuesto.

aquello fue un miércoles, tras subir al taxi contesté.

"¿si?"

" _¿cómo fue tu día?"_ tragué saliva al procesar la voz, sabía que no le importaba cómo había ido mi día, sabía que yo no le importaba en absoluto.

"bien"

" _entonces supongo que nos podemos encontrar…"_ lo que temía se resumía a esas palabras…

"hoy… unas personas me golpearon así que no creo poder…"

" _¿quien?"_ me interrumpió, mordí mi labio inferior, no debí negarme, solo debí ir… dios.

"no lo se, solo se que Cartman me ayudó y…"

" _¿Cartman?"_ trate de respirar hondo para controlar mi tono, él por otro lado no se esforzó en esconder la rabia tras el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

"s-sí" maldita sea ¿enserio tenía que tartamudear? joder.

" _bien"_ y colgó, me encogí en mi asiento suspirando de alivio, no nos reuniríamos. Dije al conductor que se dirigiera en dirección de mi casa.

* * *

Pero eso solo fue el inicio, al día siguiente estaban estos personajes esperándome a la salida, ni siquiera eran de este colegio.

Mi corazón saltó cuando vi que se dirigían justo hacia mi, pensé que en último momento girarían pero cuando me di cuenta de que no era así mi corazón bajo a mi estómago y sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto. Eran cuatro, más altos, con mejor constitución que la mía a simple vista… estaba jodido.

Me rodearon y me guiaron lejos, en cierto punto pasamos cerca de Cartman, este miró hacia mí, sonrió y les dio paso, incluso creo haberle escuchado decir "que disfruten" o algo similar. Mi odio hacia él creció en ese mismo momento, le miré por sobre mi hombro tratando de expresar mis ansias de arrancarle la cabeza solo para verle guiñar hacia mi. Caminé con ellos hasta donde sea que me llevaron, tal vez con el tiempo me acostumbraría.

Al día siguiente, viernes, no me podía mover. Mi cuerpo parecía el infierno mismo, todo ardía y con solo moverme un poco sentía que las laceraciones se rozaban hasta con la más mínima hebra de mi ropa enviando señales de ayuda desesperadamente a mi cerebro por algún tipo de alivio.

Dije a mi mamá que estaba enfermo y esa hermosa mujer me cuido todo el viernes, supongo que algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto ¿verdad?.

No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche debido a lo desagradable que me sentía envuelto en sudor, sangre y demás suciedad, no deseaba bañarme, sentía que ya había sufrido bastante por ese día así que simplemente aguante recordando de vez en cuando la sonrisa de Cartman y los rostros de estos personajes quienes no parecían conocerme en absoluto, simplemente me golpeaban y hacían de mi cuerpo un saco de boxeo de carne y huesos como si fuese uno de los tantos trabajos del día en una larga lista.

que mi sufrimiento se redujera a la segunda tarea del día de alguien más era una sensación

algo… jodida, no se como describirla, es simplemente desconsolante.

No lloré, no me quejé, de igual forma no tenía con quien hacerlo, no pedí por ayuda ni busqué victimizarme bajo pensamientos de autocompasión, dolía, pero era solo dolor físico… no había una razón profunda en ello, y es que cuando lidias con alguien como Cartman durante toda una vida te das cuenta de que hay peores cosas que una patada en el estómago.

El viernes en la noche recibí de nuevo _su_ llamada, otra de las razones por las cuales esos estúpidos casos de Bullying no me afectaban emocionalmente, porque si había algo que iba más allá del sufrimiento de una paliza normal era lo que esta persona hacía conmigo.

Contesté.

* * *

 _Martes._

"¡eh, judío de mierda!" enfoqué la mano que segundos atrás miraba con desagrado, la aparte levantándome sin ayuda.

"¿no pudiste tardar más culón? casi me empalan con esa mierda de bate" miré con desprecio el instrumento con el cual segundos atrás me estaban amenazando, Cartman sonrió.

"lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima" botó algo hacia mi, mi maleta "no se cual es la manía con botar tu mierda a la basura…" divago en voz alta, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entendía pero en fin, tratar de entender a un bully de porquería era una pérdida de tiempo, casi como tratar de entender a Cartman.

"¿qué quieres?" su mirada distraída busco la mía, una ceja elevada en forma de pregunta "no habrás hecho esto de gratis ¿o si Cartman?" claro que no, entre más fácil aceptara que esa ayuda tenía un precio más fácil sería lidiar con toda esta mierda, una extraña sonrisa surco su rostro.

"no quiero nada" pero ese culón siempre tiene que complicar las cosas ¿no?.

"nada" repetí incrédulo, asintió "oh, no no no, seguirás ayudándome hasta que te deba tantos favores que me pedirás algo absurdamente grande ¿verdad? ¿es eso?" su sonrisa se disipó un poco pero no por completo.

"oh vamos, no siempre soy así, tal vez solo me molesta ver a esos imbéciles jugando contigo" solté una pequeña risa incrédula, no, definitivamente no.

"ayer te vi a lo lejos sonreír como un puto viejo verde mientras me pateaban el culo Cartman, definitivamente no te molesta ¿que es? ¿qué es lo que quieres?" apresuré, realmente esto añadía la fresa al pastel. Sus cejas se elevaron un poco en sorpresa, podía casi escucharle pensando '¿me vio?', claro que lo vi, con lo 'gordo' que era y con esa estúpida chaqueta roja era casi imposible no verle.

"no quiero nada judío marica" reiteró con algo de enojo en su voz esta vez, no pude evitar suspirar, no deseaba pelear, no hoy.

"como sea, pero si es chupar tus pequeñas y arrugadas bolas Cartman, te juro por dios que te las voy a arrancar ¿bien?" le ofrecí una última mirada infestada en odio antes de salir del callejón, no estaba muy lejos de casa.

"¿y el hippie?" eso quería saber yo también, no le había visto hoy. Estaba empezando a faltar más de lo normal y eso definitivamente era malo, cosa que estaba seguro de que tenía relación con su más reciente amistad, Craig.

"no lo sé" desafortunadamente éramos vecinos así que nuestro camino a casa era el mismo.

"y… ¿has sabido algo Kenny?" siendo que ya era martes y no había venido el dia anterior … seguramente algo malo había pasado pero con tanta mierda encima mio no me pude preocupar, Cartman obviamente tampoco lo hizo.

"no" luego simple y total silencio.

Cartman había cambiado bastante durante los últimos años, era más calmado… quitando de en medio el suceso de hace dos meses y los continuos _accidentes_ a aquellos que no hacían cuanto deseaba, era más fácil de tratar. Aquello no era bueno, nunca lo llegue a considerar bueno en realidad. Cuando éramos pequeños, cuando él se sentaba a pensar en un plan en lugar de hacer el idiota como hacía por lo general, cuando su rabia y odio llegaba a tal punto que ya ni siquiera lo demostraba por medio de sus rabietas, y más bien por medio de esta desagradable sonrisa, cuando mejor actuaba era cuando más daño podía llegar a generar, verle así me hacía sentir que veía a _ese_ Cartman que muchos temían todo el tiempo. A veces deseaba que volviera a ser el niño inmaduro y estúpido de antes porque bueno, era millones de veces más fácil de leer y predecir, encontrar algo de ese niño en el me hacia sentir preparado, pero ya no.

* * *

Subí a mi cuarto, había llegado un poco más tarde de lo normal debido al altercado en el callejón pero con el paso de los años mi mamá se había vuelto más flexible por tanto no era nada del otro mundo mientras mis notas siguieran de esa manera.

Esto puede sonar algo enfermo y toda la cuestión, no soy virgen, tal vez en algún momento decida abrirme lo suficiente para recordar esa primera vez que aun duele como una herida abierta de par en par en mi pecho, tal vez algún día sea capaz de dejarlo ir… pero ahora, cuando miro al rostro de mi madre no puedo evitar ver desagrado en el, lo jodido aquí es que se que es simple y llana imaginación mía, pero aun cuando lo se, aun cuando lo repito como un mantra una y otra vez cuando debo estar cerca de ella no puedo detener ese asco hacia mi mismo que fluye por mi torrente sanguíneo como la peste, no puedo evitar verlo en el rostro de mi padre, de mi hermano, de Stan… y más que todo de mi madre.

Tal vez por eso tengo miedo a hablar sobre mi sexualidad con ella, no por el hecho de que… de que me vaya a rechazar, porque como todos lo dicen ella no es la bruja que en ocasiones parece ser, no es como que cada en luna llena el espíritu de New Jersey la posea y la haga actuar como una perra con rabia… he pasado mucho tiempo con Cartman, coño.

Cartman…

Saque mis cuadernos y demás, si deseaba superar a Cartman debía esforzarme aun más, aún no entendía como el imbécil iba tan bien aun cuando se la pasaba la mitad del tiempo vagando, siempre estuve a la expectativa de que le descubrieran haciendo trampa pero nunca pasó, o no lo hacía o era muy bueno en ello, y como siempre opto y optaré por la segunda opción, porque él es un vago de mierda que no se esfuerza por nada a menos que su deseo lo diga, como un animal salvaje o algo así… si seguía terminando en primer lugar era solo para joderme, eso era todo.

Mi celular vibró.

" _Nuestro trato sigue en pie Broflovski, aun desde aquí puedo tirar de tus cadenas perfectamente B."_ lo leí, un fuerte temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, decidí ignorarlo, al menos por ahora.

Vibró de nuevo. Esa presión entre el pecho y el estómago que no sabes si clasificar como miedo o simple malestar estomacal empezó a invadirme.

El miedo se disipó casi por completo al ver el nombre de Cartman. A veces me preguntaba quién de los dos era más peligroso… a veces deseaba que fuese el culón para poder correr y esconderme tras él, luego este tedioso sentimiento llamado 'eres patético Kyle, debería darte vergüenza' me invadía y simplemente volteaba a otro lado.

" _¿sabes? lo de chupar mis bolas no suena tan mal, gracias por aportar ideas judío, la tendré en cuenta C."_ al parecer esta era la semana de los imbéciles y yo era el puto invitado de honor, a veces sentía que jesús sí era el maldito hijo de dios y por tanto se sentía con el derecho de joderme la existencia…

Suspiré, Cartman era una total pérdida de tiempo y a pesar de saber eso no pude evitar pensar en él. No me molestaba, era mejor pensar en él que en otras cosas.

En fin, tenía este sentimiento tedioso, como cuando sabes que alguien más te va a hacer algo realmente malo pero no sabes exactamente que, no podía leerle, no como cuando éramos niños y eso me enfermaba ¿y como no? siendo que no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Siempre estaba calmado, siempre pensando e ideando consciente a la perfección de sí mismo y lo que dejaba entrever. No podía evitar pensar en porqué ¿por qué me está ayudando?, un favor más grande seguro era eso, pero él me conocía, sabía que no haría nada que saliera de mis, según él, ideologías maricas… no pensaría que me iba a hacer ayudarle en lo que sea solo por unos estúpidos favores ¿verdad?. Dios, odio a ese gordo de mierda.

* * *

 _Miércoles._

Y de nuevo, Kenny no vino y Stan se sentó junto a Craig… puta vida, no se si estaba siendo un egoísta de mierda pero ¿era mucho pedir algo de compañía decente cuando me estaba sintiendo mal?.

"si te empiezan a seguir o lo que sea textea 'soy una zorra marica', pones el lugar e iré ¿bien?" suspiré agobiado llevando un bocado a mi boca.

"vete a la mierda Cartman"

"de lo contrario no iré judío" levanté la vista encontrando esa odiosa y enorme sonrisa, dios, de verdad lo odiaba tanto.

"como si necesitara de tu estúpida ayuda culo gordo, yo puedo solo" mentí, y era claro para ambos que lo estaba haciendo, su sonrisa se volvió aún más juguetona si es que eso era posible.

"¿en serio?" dijo en un tono suave y grueso, sentí una extraña corriente surcar mi espalda ante esa voz, me desagradaba demasiado.

"Cartman… que te den por culo" frunció el ceño preparando su insulto de vuelta pero mi celular sonó, sabía quién era. Me levanté de inmediato, corrí fuera de la cafetería para contestar sintiendo los ojos de Cartman clavarsen como dagas en mi espalda.

" _hola hola"_

"¿pasa algo?" pregunté con el tono más amable que me era posible, miré a la nada casi visualizando una desagradable sonrisa al otro lado del pasillo.

" _veras, me estoy desesperando un poco aquí, entiendes que la paciencia no es mi mayor virtud ¿verdad?"_ Inhalé, Exhalé. No ganaría nada poniéndome nervioso.

"entiendo"

" _la próxima vez que nos encontremos no saldrás corriendo"_ más que una pregunta fue una orden, tragué saliva.

"no"

" _bien"_ colgó. Caminé de vuelta a mi mesa. Cartman me observó en silencio por un largo rato, más de lo que me gustaba.

"qué" pregunté, formó una divertida sonrisa mientras yo trataba de terminar mi puto sandwich.

"me pregunto quien sera" divago deliberadamente en voz alta

"nada que te importe culón" respondí cortante.

"bueno, te he salvado el culo más de una vez Kyle, tal vez solo quiera saber quien es este personaje que nos interrumpe cada puta vez a cambio"... de hecho ahora que lo pensaba esta ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que llamaba cuando estaba junto a Cartman, supongo que la cancion estupida que puse de ringtone para ese personaje lo hacía obvio para el culón.

"pues te tendrás que ir a la mierda" de nuevo mi celular interrumpió la respuesta a punto de salir de la boca de Cartman, frunció el ceño. Colgué.

"que puto fastidio, quien sea debe quererte en cuatro desesperadamente, joder" aun cuando el comentario solo era un insulto casual de Cartman mi retrasado cerebro no lo tomo de esa manera, no pude evitar asustarme, pensar estúpidamente ¿él sabe?, pero por supuesto que no sabía, de lo contrario no me habría preguntado. Todo eso se mostró de forma fugaz en mi rostro, soy una mierda mintiendo y me gané una pequeña risilla de parte de Cartman.

"no me digas que…" para mi suerte el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó siendo la tercera vez que algo interrumpía a Cartman "joder con los timbres de mierda" murmuró tomando su bandeja. Le seguí.

Para mi infortunio… tendría que ir pegado a él a mi salón ya que más de una vez me habían tomado desprevenido en ese caos que se forma por unos segundos cuando todos van a sus aulas. ¿ya he dicho cuanto odio esta situación? es degradante depender de alguien como Cartman.

Caminé cerca de él, podía ver una comisura de sus labios elevada de forma satisfecha, le gustaba, le encantaba verme así y joder si que me daban ganas de patearle el culo por imbécil…

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, nada realmente interesante aparte de la ausencia de Kenny. Por otro lado continúe con ese dilema del porque Cartman me ayudaba, soy un poco paranoico, no puedo evitarlo ¿y si él mismo era quien hacía todo esto? pero por cual razón, si de verdad quería causarme daño ¿no era mejor dejarlos?... a menos que quisiera hacerlo por sí mismo y eso solo fuese un medio para un fin mayor… ¿que fin?. Dios, esto me estaba volviendo loco… había más problemas hacia los cuales mirar, mi madre, ese otro personaje… reducir mis problemas a Cartman me hacía sentir menos estresado, o al menos hasta que recordaba que había problemas reales esperándome a la salida del colegio.

Como sea, no pasó nada interesante en realidad hasta, como siempre, la salida, cuando una pandilla de imbéciles me esperaría en alguna esquina para acosarme. Cartman se había largado, estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito, dejarme solo para luego obligarme a pedirle ayuda… suspiré para luego tratar de tomar una ruta poco convencional, con algo de suerte podría evadirles.

"¡hey!" suerte y una mierda. Miré por sobre mi hombro a un grupillo de personajes, me atrevería a decir de un aspecto realmente caricaturesco, con sus estúpidos peinados, y esas 'expresiones' dignas de un discapacitado mental… sin ánimo de ofender a los discapacitados. Tomé aire, moví mis hombros y cuello un poco con el fin de relajarme, habría hecho algo de estiramiento de piernas pero en cuanto dieron un paso cerca mio mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y salió a correr tan rápido como mi físico me lo permitió, no era un cobarde, no claro que no, era inteligente que es diferente. Desafortunadamente no soy el más atlético de mi clase así que estaba consciente de que mi resistencia no era la mejor, y para mi infortunio no mejor que la de ellos.

Saque mi celular, marque tan rápido como pude sin detenerme.

" _judío"_ fruncí el ceño con solo escuchar la voz, los imbéciles estaban atras de mi gritando que me detuviera, lo único coherente intercalado entre ese dialecto característico de los bullies que consiste en malas palabras y amenazas sin sentido.

"Cartman… me… me estan… " dios, correr y hablar era una porquería. Escuche una risilla al otro lado de la línea mientras trataba de articular.

" _lo siento, no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices, supongo que estás bien así que hablamos después …"_ ese hijo de puta.

"Cartman, te voy a patear el culo si no… "

Ya sentía que mi ritmo decaía.

" _no no no Kahl, esa no es la clave"_ mordí mi labio sumido en rabia, 'soy una zorra marica', era un imbécil si de verdad creía que iba a decir eso, prefería terminar con un ojo morado antes de complacer a ese tetas gordas.

"muérete Cartman" Colgué. De un momento a otro uno del grupillo se adelanto lo suficiente para agarrar mi brazo, el teléfono salio volando a lo lejos por el jalón mientras los otros se adelantaron llevándome entre varios hacía un callejón cercano, no había nadie cerca y realmente no deseaba victimizárme así que tampoco grité por ayuda… lo sé, estúpido siendo que era una víctima, pero la adolescencia es una época rara.

Empezaron a hablarme, no me interesaba poner cuidado alguno y era más que obvio que Cartman no vendría, simplemente me deje llevar entre empujones e insultos sin poner mayor atención a nada esperando que acabaran rápido con su despliegue de salvajismo no muy diferente al de un gorila en celo. Luego dijeron algunas estupideces que no alcance a denotar antes de salir de mi distracción y se fueron, simple y llanamente se fueron, uno me empujó con tal fuerza que caí al suelo antes de irse, diciendo algo como que mi 'novio' no me podría defender para siempre, ¿qué mierda había pasado?.

Me levanté, me volví sobre mis pasos hasta donde vi mi celular en el suelo, una llamada entrante de 'culo gordo'.

" _me debes otra judío, y pensar que solo basta con llamar a las mamás de esos imbéciles y decir una que otra cosa, dios, que maricas"_ rió al otro lado, yo por mi parte simplemente me quedé en silencio, una solución simple y rápida…

"¿por qué haces esto?" hubo un breve silencio "¿como sabias a que madres llamar?" más silencio "no estarás haciendo todo esto tu ¿o si?"

" _judíos conspiracionistas…"_ dijo con cierta gracia en su voz _"que es eso, ¿una mutación de tu especie o…"_

"Cartman, corta el puto rollo y contesta ¿como sabias quienes eran?" suspiro agobiado.

" _porque los vi correr tras de ti imbécil, conozco a la mayoría de personas en este colegio porque soy el puto presidente estudiantil judío de mierda"_ había cierto enojo en su voz, no encontraba razón para ello ¿tal vez le molestaba que dudara tanto de él? o estaba penetrando en su mentira y eso le fastidiaba… no se, coño.

"¿y por qué me estás ayudando?" un gruñido de puro fastidio atravesó la llamada.

" _porque quiero que me chupes las bolas Kahl ¿por qué más?"_ respondió con lo que esperé fuera sarcasmo, esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

"gracias" y colgué, no quería escuchar la respuesta a aquello o esa estúpida risa o ese raro tono que ponía cuando buscaba molestárme …solo quería llegar a casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba me había ayudado aun sin su estúpido 'código', algo bueno supongo.

* * *

 _Jueves._

Para este punto pisar el suelo del salón se sentía extraño, era como entrar en zona de guerra, pero no cualquier zona de guerra, una totalmente nueva y desconocida, donde los que creía eran mis aliados me habían dado la espalda y los que no… bueno ahora estaba dependiendo de los que no lo habían sido nunca. Eso hacía todo aún más surreal.

Miré hacia Stan, ¿probablemente esta iba a ser la segunda o tercera vez que intentaría hablarle en la semana? no lo se.

"Hey Stan" me senté en el escritorio de al lado, sonrió hacia mí, una sonrisa de cortesía, nada real.

"Kyle"

"¿como has estado?" dios, eso sonaba tan 'no nos hablamos hace tanto que ahora toca recurrir a preguntas de comodín', se encogió de hombros.

"bien supongo, no es como que algo haya cambiado, todo sigue siendo la misma mierda de hace una semana" agh, y aquí venía con esa actitud de porquería.

"¿escuchaste de la nueva entrega de The Elder Scroll? ¿viste el gameplay que presentaron en la E3?" vamos, nadie se puede resistir a The Elder Scroll, si decía que era una mierda supongo que ... una expresión de desagrado cruzó su rostro.

"no lo se Kyle, ¿ viste la interfaz de diálogo? será como en Fallout 4 obligándoles a reducir las opciones…" le 'escuché' por unos cuantos minutos, ¿era enserio?.

"Oh vamos Stan" le interrumpí "vienen ganando el puto premio al juego del año desde… no lo se, desde hace bastante, imposible que no cumplan con las expectativas" Cartman de la nada se sentó en una silla cerca de nosotros ganando nuestra atención.

"¿de qué hablan maricas?"

"bueno, Stan aquí piensa que la nueva entrega de The elder Scroll va a ser una mierda" dije con algo de indignación, este solo se limitó a rodar los ojos en señal de fastidio. Cartman bufó.

"¿una mierda?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿que es una mierda?" y ahora Craig se había unido… genial.

"The Elder Scroll, el que mostraron en la E3 ¿lo viste?" Stan respondió con claro aburrimiento en su voz. Craig solo levanto una ceja.

"joder, pensé que era el único que pensaba eso" oh por dios ¿enserio?. Stan sonrió, una sonrisa real. Maldita sea.

"¿verdad?"

"pues ustedes, señores, son un par de maricas, ¿vieron el motor de gráficos? y la interfaz de diálogos, el sistema de batalla…"

"... los árboles de habilidades" complementé a Cartman, este sonrió hacía mi, era bueno estar de acuerdo en algo de vez en cuando.

"pf, como si pudiesen añadir voz a todas las razas, clases, lineas de misiones y demás sin limitar…" no pretendía ignorarlo, simplemente me parecía absurdo. Craig le complemento una que otra vez, incluso escuche a Cartman decir en algún punto algo como 'consigan una habitación', no podía estar más de acuerdo con el.

Aparte de ello el día transcurrió como de costumbre, ya saben, almuerzo, persecución, dramático acto de heroísmo por parte de Cartman, lapso de 'vamos a pensar en Cartman porque es la forma más fácil de evadir mis preocupaciones de mierda, las reales' etc.

* * *

Y llegó el viernes, la misma historia, lo único que cambió es que Cartman tardó más de lo normal y esta vez me golpearon lo suficientemente fuerte como para necesitar una puta bolsa de hielo en mi cara.

No deseaba que mi madre me viera de esta manera, realmente no deseaba llamar la atención y hacer de esto un escándalo que llevara eventualmente a algo más grande y tedioso, no quería que se preocupara por algo que yo realmente consideraba estúpido en comparación a cosas indecibles … si tan solo supiera.

Por otro lado ahora mismo estaba en la habitación de Cartman con una bolsa de hielo en mi rostro a cambio de prometerle el pagar la siguiente mensualidad del WoW.

"¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué me ayudas?" recién había entrado Cartman a la habitación trayendo consigo un paquete de cheesy poofs.

"porque quiero hacerlo" respondió con esta mirada de '¿eres retrasado?'.

"claro que no culón, dime ¿que quieres de mí?" una suave sonrisa surgió mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

"no quiero nada Kyle"... basura.

"¿te divierte? ¿te divierte verme así, desesperado por tratar de entenderte, por tratar de ver a través de toda tu estúpida mentira?" cierto enojo característico de mi persona empezaba a crecer en mi pecho, este fingió ignorancia como de costumbre.

"de que mentira hablas _Kahl_ " se sentó en su escritorio, empezó a mirar desinteresado algunas cosas en el computador.

"dios Cartman… "murmuré agobiado por toda esa situación.

"aunque ¿sabes?, de hecho quiero saber algo" dijo con tono aburrido, giró hacía mí en su silla.

"que" respondí cortante.

"¿por qué no te defiendes?¿porque sigues recibiendo todo como una puta pasiva?" tenía de nuevo esa odiosa sonrisa en su rostro…

Había una razón principal tras ello, más que todo era porque no sabía qué hacer, no me podía defender, tampoco podía huir y a veces permanecer en silencio y simplemente complacer al atacante hace que este se aburra más rápido al no conseguir reacción alguna, había aprendido eso de Cartman muchos años atrás. Pero que le den a la sinceridad, estaba cansado de ese culón de mierda y sus 'trucos', yo también podía tener algo de diversión a su costa.

"no lo se… ¿tal vez porque soy una puta pasiva Cartman?" su sonrisa se esfumó y sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa "quieres que confié en ti ¿verdad? para luego hundirme y degradarme, pues bien Cartman, confiaré" me puse de pie "soy gay, me encantan las pollas, me encanta tenerlas incrustadas hasta el fondo en mi culo, me encanta chuparlas y luego beber hasta la última gota de ellas y dios, amaría arrodillarme frente a ti ahora mismo y chupartela hasta que quedes totalmente seco Cartman" su boca se abrió un poco en señal de sorpresa, sonreí "así que si Cartman, soy la puta más pasiva que conocerás en tu vida" no pude evitar pensar en la expresión de mi madre al escucharme decir toda esa barbaridad de cosas, eso me hizo sentir tan sucio en tantas maneras diferentes… pero esa desencajada expresión en Cartman lo valía

"¿qué?" murmuró probablemente aún atascado en la parte de 'chupartela hasta que quedes totalmente seco'. Boté la bolsa de hielo sin importarme mucho su paradero, me acerque a él, este retrocedió en su silla hasta que ésta chocó con el escritorio, soltó una pequeña risilla tras recuperar su compostura "¿ahora es cuando te arrodillas?" dijo con tal descaro y soberbia que casi quise romperle la cara ahí mismo, pero no, haría algo muchísimo mejor. Me detuve frente a él, me puse de rodillas y le miré tan serio como el momento lo permitía, su sonrisa se borró.

"así es Cartman, aquí es cuando te la chupo" no tenía idea de que hacer, ahora es cuando te das cuenta de que has llevado las cosas muy lejos… ¿por qué siempre nos damos cuenta cuando ya es tarde? dios, no sabía que tenía este lado irracional en mi… aunque mi infancia fue básicamente eso… como sea, concentrate.

Una risilla surgió de Cartman, sentí su mano cruzar mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi mentón, sentí la parte trasera de mi cuello dar paso a una corriente fría que curso por todo mi cuerpo, mantuve mi expresión tan impávida cómo era posible.

"pon a trabajar esa boca entonces" su pulgar surco mis labios en una mezcla de brusquedad y apreciación, esa sonrisa que me dedico fue de las más curiosas que nunca le había visto, no era realmente bueno leyendo a la gente, Cartman lo era, incluso Kenny, pero yo era pésimo en ello, me había dejado engañar tantas veces… pero incluso yo sabía que esa sonrisa no era por simple picardía, había algo más ahí. Devolví la sonrisa, era difícil para este punto decir quien estaba en control. Y aquí sucede algo que no sabría decir si era bueno o malo, mi teléfono sonó, ambos miramos hacia la cama donde estaba este sonando esa cancion que para este punto no hacía más que revolver mi estómago y hacerme recordar que aun cuando sintiera que mi vida estaba bien de hecho no lo estaba en absoluto.

"genial" susurró Cartman, no sabía si era sarcasmo o no, me puse de pie y casi corrí para tomar el celular. Leí el nombre con desagrado. Conteste. Me formulé el irme pero para este punto eso era sinónimo de derrota, mi orgullo me mantuvo en esa habitación.

"¿pasa algo?" de nuevo controlé mi tono, Cartman observaba con extrema atención.

" _hablar"_

"¿es importante?" por más jodido que sonara prefería quedarme en esta habitación donde el mayor peligro era chuparsela a Cartman que ir ahí afuera, ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo se encontraba rogando por una simple conversación sin segundas intenciones.

" _son las cinco, nos vemos a las ocho en Star's pond"_ como si se tratase de dagas esas palabras se hundieron profundo en mi pecho, quería huir, quería correr pero… pero era imposible.

"entiendo" no profesaba tal sumisión a nadie más que a mi madre… Cartman sabía eso, tal vez si él veía más allá de lo que estaba diciendo ahora mismo, tal vez…

" _y recuerda nuestro trato Broflovski, ni una palabra a nadie"_

"lo se"

" _y no huirás esta vez…"_ una risilla surco la llamada _"no te dejaré huir esta vez, deberías aprender a cumplir más al pie de la letra tu papel de mártir"_

"lo haré"

" _¿sabes que me das algo de lastima?, buscando 'compresión' en un lugar lleno de tipos esperando por cogerte"_ la risa aumento _"no se si eres muy inocente o estúpido Broflovski, pero de no serlo supongo que no hubiese accedido a ti tan fácilmente, creo que incluso debería agradecerte"_ colgó… mi pecho se retorció en asco, me sentía patético, en extremo patético… tiré el teléfono sobre la cama, me senté…

"joder, de no ser por el mismo ringtone de mierda casi juraría que hablabas con la perra de tu madre" bromeó… me sentía más solo que nunca por el hecho de tener que lidiar con ese personaje totalmente solo, y no solo aquello, estaba tan desesperado por alguien que me escuchara y me entendiera, quería indagar y buscar en este nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho sobre mí mismo así que recurrí a lugares como esos, luego a Stan terminando en solo una incómoda conversación de taxi… me sentía jodidamente solo, como si el mundo estuviese lleno de gente fría dispuesta a darme la espalda porque sus vidas estaban llenas de cosas más interesantes que yo.

Supongo que algo bueno de Cartman era aquello, no sentía esa soledad absurda que ahora mismo me consumía porque su soberbia lo segaba de su triste realidad, para Cartman el centro del mundo era su puto culo, todo giraba en torno a su persona y por tanto caer en mi estado era casi imposible para él… a veces pensaba que era mejor ser egoísta, seguir su ejemplo pero …

"no vengas a llorar a mi cuarto Kahl, dejarás todo lleno de asquerosos gérmenes con tus mocos judíos y… "

"pensé que te gustaba verme llorar" tapé mi rostro… no sabía cómo sentirme, como procesar mis emociones, bajo que nombre catalogarlas ¿tristeza? ¿rabia? ¿autoodio?... supongo que la que ganaba el concurso era el miedo, me sentía en el fondo de un pozo que crecía constantemente.

"es aburrido"

"solo porque no son para tí" sonreí al ver su ceño fruncido, me limpie rápidamente "Cartman…" busqué sus ojos avellana, me ponía tanta atención como de costumbre, más que cualquier otra persona que nunca conocí… "soy gay…" levantó una ceja de forma casi cómica "en serio" sonrió.

"¿en serio Sherlock?"

"la persona que llamó… lo conocí en un estúpido club de ambiente. El dia que falte, el dia antes de que esos imbéciles empezaron a darme caza estaba con él, llevábamos saliendo por un tiempo así que en fin, él deseaba que él y yo… "suspiré, era realmente obvio lo que quería decir, no había necesidad de remarcarlo "quería obligarme, salí corriendo y… y Stan me recogió…" era la primera persona a la que le contaba esto, no era ni una décima parte de la verdad, probablemente ni siquiera catalogaba enteramente como verdad pero tenía que sacar algo de eso de mi sistema, sabía que no era la persona más indicada pero la desesperación siempre nos nubla la vista ¿verdad?.

"oh, pensé que eras la puta más pasiva que jamás conocería ¿demasiado pequeña para ti?" se burló, pero era fácil leer entre líneas la pregunta real '¿por qué no quisiste hacerlo?', pero ese culón era de todo menos convencional.

"no, solo… me sentí realmente desagradable, sucio y… simplemente sucio" era más que eso, era más complicado, más grande pero tan jodidamente difícil de poner en palabras…

"entonces no eres gay…" llegó, a lo que seguramente para él era la conclusión más obvia del mundo… estaba perdiendo mi tiempo.

"bien, y tu no eres un imbécil"

"¿ves qué fácil es solucionar las cosas? te complicas mucho judío marica" una sonrisa surco su rostro en señal de victoria, como si el problema se hubiese solucionado por completo.

"hablo en serio Cartman" suspiró "¿puedes decir algo inteligente de vez en cuando?,digo, para variar" su expresión se torno un tanto más seria.

"¿quieres que sea sincero Kahl?" ¿esa palabra existía en su vocabulario siquiera?... asentí.

"por favor"

"te conozco muy bien, así que …creo que todo es culpa de tu madre" no definitivamente esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario, eso o era retrasado.

"eso no tiene sentido Cartman" rodó los ojos fastidiado.

"mira, te sientes mal y 'sucio' porque te fijas demasiado en lo que la gente piensa de ti, en especial tu madre, ella está presente en cada desicion que tomas, en cada cosa que dices, en cada cosa que haces. No te sientes libre porque está ese peso muerto llamado 'expectativas de la perra de mi madre' arrastrandote a un profundo pozo de reglas maricas y tu estas dejando que se meta con tu virgen cul… "

"espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que por culpa de mi madre sigo siendo virgen?"aunque ya no lo era, pero no era nada de importancia ahora. Levantó una ceja realmente confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

"coño, si lo pones así por su puesto que va a sonar ridículo Kahl… solo trato de decir que es simple sexo, la metes, te corres, te sales. Las religiones lo idealizan como si se tratase de alguna especie de tesoro para 'el indicado', un imbécil o una imbécil que clamará ser el amor de tu vida hasta que la muerte o una demanda por la mitad de tus bienes los separen, pero no lo es Kyle, y estas tan atascado en las ideologías que la perra de tu madre ha implantado en ti que te sientes mal si lo haces de otra forma… y no solo es eso, son tantas cosas, tantas reglas y mierdas, dios ya me fastidié con solo pensar en ello" solo la metes, te corres, te sales… sonaba a un buen mantra cuando el momento llegara.

"como sea, creo que entiendo" aunque eso sólo explicaba parcialmente algo de lo que sentía.

"bien"

"y ahora es cuando prometes que no abrirás tu sucia boca Cartman" rió por lo bajo desviando la mirada.

"¿en serio?" preguntó volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los mios.

"en serio"

"aún no confias en mi"

"si no confiara en ti me hubiese ido hace bastante culón, pero supongo que los malos hábitos nunca se van ¿verdad?" no, en realidad no confiaba y él sabía que mentía pero así es como eran las cosas con Cartman siempre.

"bien, no le diré a nadie, lo juro" levantó ambas manos al aire, ya no éramos niños así que esa cuestión de cruzar los dedos ya no era de gran significancia para nosotros pero aun así ahí estaba mostrando que no lo estaba haciendo, no pude evitar sonreír.

"cuéntame algo de ti" ladeo la cabeza sin entender muy bien la situación "dime algo, un secreto o lo que sea, lo guardaré por ti…" levanté mis manos "lo juro" suspiró, no sé cuántas veces había hecho eso durante la conversación pero habían sido varias.

"dios, tenías que ser judío"

"Cartman…"

"bien" espetó con fastidio. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el almohadón de la silla, se sacudió el cabello un poco, me dedicó una amenazante mirada antes de empezar

"no le diré a nadie Cartman" resopló fastidiado. Hubo un largo silencio, estaba a punto de decirle que se fuese a la mierda pero habló.

"cuando tenía entre doce o trece, no recuerdo en realidad, hubo esta fiesta en la casa de Craig ¿la recuerdas? esa de disfraces donde Kenny fue de caperucita roja… " me miró con una sonrisa, negué, aunque me hubiese encantado recordarlo si es que estuve ahí, volvió su vista al techo "llegue a casa, había bebido algo por culpa del tipico imbecil que echa vodka al ponche ¿quien coño hace eso en una fiesta infantil? dios… como sea. Por esa época mamá estaba saliendo con una mujer, duraron unas semanas. Llegué a casa, subí a mi cuarto, me acosté y esa mujer entró…" le escuchaba con total atención, su tono era bastante neutro, imperturbable, como si estuviese contando como pisó una mierda de perro el dia anterior.

"¿y?"

"bueno, estaba algo perdido y por alguna razón esa mujer era como medio puta y las cosas pasaron, no recuerdo una mierda, solo se que a la mañana siguiente estaba desnudo y había un condón usado en el suelo…" sonrió "y ustedes no me creían cuando les decía que había dejado de ser virgen antes que todos ustedes" me quedé en silencio por un momento, realmente no sabía qué pensar… ¿eso no contaba como abuso?... seguramente, debería de hacerlo ¿no?.

"entonces… abusó de ti" hubo una leve expresión de sorpresa, luego una pequeña carcajada.

"da igual Kyle, no recuerdo ni siquiera la cara de esa mujer" ¿cómo podía tomarse algo así tan a la ligera?.

"pero…"

"mira Kahl, a mi me importa una mierda si fue consensuado o no, no pude evitarlo y no me voy a poner a llorar por ello, ahora dirás que guardarás esta anécdota de mierda en esa cabecita tuya y nunca le contaras a nadie ¿bien?" no tenía idea de que decir, esa mujer debería estar en la cárcel por haber abusado de un… " lo que sea que estés pensando, para"

"¿me dejaras hablar culón?" espeté con fastidio, si tan solo cerrara esa puta boca. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí

"nada es blanco o negro Kahl, tu pequeño cerebro debería entender que todas esas estúpidas reglas y demás son solo conceptos vacíos que oscilan entre un lado u otro dependiendo del contexto, dios, incluso bajo circunstancias específicas matar está bien" sonrió probablemente recordando cuando disparó a Token o mató a los Tenorman, poniendo la ley de su parte.

"como si supieras algo culón, ¿alguna vez has tratado de ser mejor persona? ¿de respetar esas regl… " suspiró con cierto fastidio en su expresión.

"¿mejor persona? ¿me estas diciendo que ser un personaje cliché cuya única motivación es cumplir las expectativas de su madre es ser mejor persona?" bufó soltando aire exageradamente, fruncí mi ceño, esto me estaba empezando a joder "solo eres un marica con miedo a salir del closet porque salir del closet implica salir del campo racional de tu madre, el único campo racional que importa aparentemente"

"tu no tienes idea de nada Cartman, no todos cuentan con tu 'libertad' o como quieras llamar a esa porquería de comportamiento" sonrió.

"al menos reconoces quien es libre y quien no" ahora recuerdo porque odio tanto a este tipo, alguien con una vida tan vacía y patética camuflada en esa palabra y en caprichos absurdos… que una persona así se crea mejor que yo… simple y total basura.

"Cartman, jodete" me puse de pie quedando a pocos centímetros de él, de su rostro, de su aliento, ninguno de los dos moviendo la mirada del otro, ninguno cediendo ante el otro.

"¿donde íbamos antes de la llamada?" dejó ir una pequeña risita gutural, casi como un curioso ronroneo "ah si, donde me la chupabas" dejó relucir sus perlados dientes, solté aire lentamente con el fin de relajarme, le ofrecí la más brillante y cínica de mis sonrisas.

"lo siento _Eric_ , soy gay, pero no tengo un gusto de mierda" me moví para salir de su camino sin ver su expresión, no lo necesitaba, le conocía tan pero tan bien que sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño y proliferando cuanto antisemítico insulto se le venía a la mente, me importo una mierda y me fuí.

* * *

Y esto fue todo, perdón por añadir tanto misterio sobre el personaje que acosa a Kyle y toda esta cuestión pero en el siguiente capitulo de él ya se sabrá aun mas, debido a que entorno a ese personaje gira el plot principal pues su aparición como tal será un momento crucial para la historia y por esto lo estoy atrasando.

Ha de ser estresante xD.

En fin, gracias por leer y demás, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiendo, en especial la ultima parte C:


	4. The whore KM

Bueno, supongo que tardaré un poco mas en traer los capítulos debido a la extensión de los mismos, sin contar que aun no he atado ciertos cabos sueltos del plot y en fin, muchas ideas sin concluir y blablabla.

Esta vez vamos con Kenny c: el es medio pu*a así que para él la respuesta de casi todo es sexo, es como un Freud pero enfocado de la manera incorrecta xD Okno... por otro lado Cartman es mas desinteresado entorno a ese tema, no lo ve muy diferente de comer o dormir, probablemente por el como su madre actúa, y Kyle supongo que lo considera algo de bastante importancia, como un acto de amor y toda esta cuestión tal como Cartman decía, por ideologías religiosas y así.

En fin, ya se verá mas a fondo eso en los siguientes capítulos así que disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **THE WHORE**

* * *

"¡¿Por que coño tenías que volver?! ¡¿no ves que estabamos mucho mejor sin tu borracho culo en esta casa?!" las palabras surgían de mi boca sin filtro alguno, mi rabia había llegado a tal punto que ni siquiera yo podría decir a ciencia cierta que estaba gritando, mi cólera creció en el momento en que un puño golpeó contra mi labio haciendo que estos chocaran dolorosamente contra mis dientes, una pared retuvo mi caída y la ira que surgía de mi a la velocidad de la sangre que había empezado a fluir de entre mis labios hizo de lado cualquier cosa que ese borracho de mierda estuviese diciendo, no podía escuchar, sentía que mi corazón se iba a escapar de mi pecho solo para tirar a ese bastardo al piso y golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto… pero tenía que contenerme, por más que mi pecho doliera, por más que la sangre añadiera esa mezcla metálica a mi perdida de razón, por más que se lo mereciera… me tenía que contener.

Me fui feliz por un momento de que nuestra casa fuese tan pequeña, la puerta estaba a unos cuantos pasos, sentía que mi respiración fluía con la delicadeza de un toro furibundo y que mi rostro ardía en furia. No miré hacia nada en particular, solo quería correr, huir.

"Kenny" pero esa voz me detuvo, traté de tranquilizarme mientras buscaba la figura entre el basurero de vecindario en que vivía, probablemente lo único que no combinaba con el lugar.

"Kyle" limpie rápidamente mi labio, subí mi capucha y cubrí mi rostro, no deseaba que nadie me viera en tan salvaje estado, y menos alguien tan 'perfecto' como Kyle. Se acercó con expresión preocupada, no me gustaba aquello.

"¿estas bien?" acercó su mano a mi rostro, la detuve, sonreí.

"estoy bien, Ky, solo disputas de gente pobre, nada trascendental para el mundo" deje ir su mano, la alejó.

Me detuve por un momento para contemplar la serie de marcas que sobresalían en su rostro, debido a que en South Park había un clima de mierda debíamos andar la mayoría del tiempo cubiertos hasta la puta nariz pero a pesar de ello pude ver varios moretones en torno al ojo, labio y nariz de Kyle, no eran tan recientes pero tampoco se habían recuperado por completo, aparte de ello había una suave capa de polvos cubriendolos, de no ser porque soy del tipo detallista ni siquiera lo hubiese notado..

"vi a tu padre asomarse por la ventana… ¿volvió?" ese tono de voz, dios cuánto odiaba cuando la gente se compadecía o se preocupaba por mí, me hacía sentir mil veces más pobre y desgraciado de lo que ya era y odiaba aquello, sentía que casi me obligaban a jactarme de mi estado, pero… era Kyle, el era diferente, él lo hacía con buena intención y en fin, supongo que en él podía perdonar ese tipo de comportamiento, suspiré.

"algo así" empecé a caminar en dirección al centro del pueblo, me siguió.

"¿por eso no has venido durante toda la semana?"

"más o menos, Karen se fue…" susurré, sentí algo clavarse profundamente en mi pecho con el simple recuerdo de su cama vacía, el armario desecho y esa estúpida nota… Kyle guardó silencio por un momento.

"¿a donde?"

"Kevin" dije con tal desagrado que incluso me sorprendí a mi mismo, seguro a Kyle también.

"¿tan malo es?"

"no mejor que aquí… antes de que Stuart volviera" suspiré "como sea, viniste por algo ¿no?, digo, no es la primera vez que desaparezco por varios días así que... "

"quiero hablar sobre Cartman"

"¿el fue quien hizo eso?" hice una señal hacia las marcas en su rostro, levantó una ceja algo confundido, luego cayó en cuenta de a que me refería y simplemente decidió bajar su rostro, evitando todo contacto visual.

"no" al parecer no quería hablar al respecto, yo tampoco iba a preguntar de más, era el tipo de persona que prefería esperar a que hablaran conmigo, además conocía a Kyle, era el tipo más inteligente que conocía, sabía que si las cosas se empezaban a salir de sus manos buscaría ayuda.

"¿entonces?"

"está actuando realmente raro"

"como raro"

"me está ayudando…" esperé, supuse que estaba organizando sus ideas, tratando de ordenar sus palabras. Mientras tanto yo procesaba esa oración ¿Cartman ayudando a Kyle? no, definitivamente había algo más ahí "por alguna razón hace una semana unos imbéciles decidieron que yo sería la nueva piñata de la secundaria y en fin, Cartman me ha protegido, no siempre pero la mayoría de veces…" pasó su mano entre rizos rojos despeinandolos un poco "lo que me preocupa, es que no ha pedido nada Kenny, absolutamente nada a cambio ¿eso tiene algo de sentido para ti?" no, no lo tenía.

"lo de siempre supongo, querrá que bajes la guardia y… " se encogió un poco mirando al suelo como si algo realmente desagradable hubiese pasado por su cabeza, me detuve… "¿qué hiciste?"

"¿eh?"

"le dijiste o hiciste algo ¿verdad? ¿fue muy… grave?" sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mordió su labio inferior volviendo la vista al suelo.

"algo…"

"bueno, entonces estás algo jodido Kyle"

"lo se… por eso estoy aquí… " se detuvo haciendo que yo lo hiciera de igual manera, buscó mi mirada y le complací respondiendo a su búsqueda "me ayudaras ¿verdad?" sonreía suplicante.

"a duras penas puedo evitar que se meta con Butters, y ni siquiera se si me hizo caso" sus cejas se arquearon en sorpresa.

"entonces por eso no ha hablado con él" dijo más para sí mismo como si uno de sus tantos puzzles se hubiese resuelto, sonreí, luego una pregunta surco por mi cabeza.

"¿y Stan?" hizo una curiosa mueca de desagrado.

"parece que ahora su nuevo mejor-amigo-para-siempre es Craig, ha estado actuando como un completo imbécil, no se porque, pero parece que Craig es el único que puede 'comprender' su imbecilidad a diferencia del _marica_ de su amigo… ese hijo de puta" probablemente estaba reproduciendo las palabras del mismo Stan adornadas con uno que otro insulto, ¿había decidido dejar de tomar?. "como sea, ¿me ayudaras?" se calmó para seguir con el hilo de hacía un momento.

"si me dices que paso entre ustedes" gruñó por lo bajo sin dejar de caminar, le rodeé por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí "vamos, tal vez sea de ayuda, ya sabes, para convencerlo y demás"

"supongo" cubrió por un momento su rostro con una de sus manos "solo… prometeme que no le dirás a nadie"

"lo prometo" levanté la mano que no le estaba rodeando aun cuando no me miraba, suspiró.

"bien… le dije que… que soy gay y… y me arrodille frente a él y le dije… " para este punto mis ojos estaban en extremo abiertos…¿Kyle era gay? "y le dije que se la iba a chupar, por suerte alguien llamó e interrumpió…"

"eres gay… y se la ibas a chupar a Eric Theodore Cartman después de decirle que eras gay" apartó su mano, su ceño fruncido a la defensiva.

"estaba enojado Kenny, cuando estoy enojado puedo llegar a actuar de forma muy _muy_ estúpida, y más cuando se trata del imbécil de Cartman, dios"

"¿cómo reaccionó?" dejé ir la confesión de su sexualidad, no era nada de importancia ahora mismo, tal vez en otro momento le preguntaría si era más de recibir o dar… aunque siempre he creído que es más de recibir, digo, solo mira ese cabello, es del tipo de agarrar fácil… coño, piensa en la Nascar, Nascar.

"¿ah?" levantó la vista algo confundido por mi pregunta ayudándome de paso a salir de mi trance.

"que dijo el culón" me alejé.

"Kenny,no somos adolescentes estúpidas hablando de nuestros enamoramientos, ¿que coño importa lo que haya hecho Cartman? ¡lo que importa es como me va a empalar ahora con lo que dije!" casi gritó. Cartman empalando a Kyle… agh.

"creeme Kyle, es muy importante" me miró incrédulo por unos segundos antes de soltar aire resignado ante mi seriedad.

"dijo algo como 'genial' creo, no se si era sarcasmo, parecía sarcasmo pero lo dudo, ese nazi de mierda preferiría morir antes de…" o no, créeme que no.

"bueno, de niño hubiese amado sus bolas en _tu_ boca, o eso creo recordar" sonreí, este gruño por lo bajo.

"cállate Kenny… agh, ahora tengo imágenes en mi cabeza, dios" cubrió su cara fastidiado, no pude evitar reír un poco, "¿me ayudaras?" apresuró con una expresión entre rabia y desagrado probablemente dirigida a Cartman, asentí.

"hablaré con él"

* * *

Había caminado solo hasta el parque, en cierto punto Kyle se despidió y fue camino a su casa, probablemente a seguir estudiando como de costumbre. Me senté en un banquillo, antes de hablar con Cartman deseaba confirmar algo.

Saqué mi celular, marqué a Butters, apagado… estaba castigado de nuevo seguramente y eso implicaba que de nuevo tendría que escalar hasta esa estúpida ventana, la última vez había caído mal y me había torcido el puto tobillo, odiaba trepar hasta su jodida ventana.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la zona residencial, no la fea claro.

"esto esta mal…" la voz que escuche se me hizo en extremo familiar, venía de una zona un poco aislada cerca de los baños públicos del parque.

"¿enserio Marsh?" y esa otra voz… no pude evitar acercarme, no pretendía ser visto, solo escucharía un poco.

"no entiendes, es que siento que siempre termino con perras" bueno, no podía culparlo, Wendy y Bebe eran la descripción perfecta para esa palabra, solo que desde diferentes perspectivas claro.

"y eso es malo por…"

"porque… soy medio imbécil y termino … " gruñó fastidiado, tenía una leve idea de a qué se refería pero espere solo un momento más. Joder, me sentía como una vieja chismosa… pero me ganó la curiosidad.

"no sucedió con Bebe"

"nadie se enamoraría de Bebe Craig, pero ese no es el punto, coño"

"hablas mucha mierda para haber estado solo con dos mujeres en tu vida"

"¿siquiera estás tomando el puto punto principal de esta jodida conversación?"

"no realmente, solo veo a un marica llorando por un estúpido beso"

"¡no soy marica!"

"pues tu lengua parecía distar Marsh" me alejé de inmediato… sentía que había recibido muchísima información el dia de hoy, demasiada para mi pervertido gusto. Era como si la jodida mitad del salón fuese marica, o medio marica… incluyéndome. Suspiré, no necesitaba escuchar más.

* * *

Observé la ventana, me había escabullido por el patio trasero, era bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas, excepto cuando me torcí el tobillo, dios…

Trepé apoyándome en la ventana del primer piso hasta llegar a la del segundo, golpeé, estaba cerrada. Esperé unos segundos antes de que la cortina se corriera encontrando esa curiosa expresión en Butters.

"¿podrías abrir por favor?" giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, luego hacia mi.

"pe-pero…"

"si vienen solo saltaré por la ventana Butters, no te preocupes…"

"pero la ultima vez tu tobillo…" mordió su labio aun dudando, dios, a veces me preguntaba por qué siquiera lo ayudaba.

"Butters" insistí endureciendo un poco más mi tono, suspiró y abrió, me ayudó a entrar.

Tras un momento nos sentamos en su cama , yo aun respirando un poco agitado por haber estado varios minutos ahí colgando como idiota.

"solo abre a la próxima vez, puedes confiar en mi" agacho la mirada, probablemente sintiéndose innecesariamente culpable por la situación.

"no viniste en toda la semana…" casi susurró.

"¿Cartman hizo algo?" negó, una pequeña y triste sonrisa surco su rostro, fue rápida.

"gracias por hablar con él" en realidad dudaba mucho el que nuestra pequeña charla hubiese tenido tal efecto , si había dejado de molestar a Butters era porque su atención se había redirigido a otro lado, probablemente Kyle.

"¿estas bien?" empezó a chocar sus nudillos como de costumbre "Butters…" levantó la mirada dudando en si siquiera hacerlo "... confia en mi" la bajó de nuevo, sonrió de forma suave, e incluso me atrevería a decir 'tierna' de no ser porque me sentía muy marica al hacerlo.

"eres… eres realmente bueno conmigo Kenny, no entiendo porque" bueno, yo tampoco entendía pero de igual forma tampoco deseaba carcomerme la cabeza pensando en ese tipo de estupideces "el único que realmente se preocupa y… y… " sus ojos se estaban empezando a humedecer así como su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

"hey" levantó la mirada expectante, sus ojos estaban húmedos lo que remarcaba el azul de sus ojos, casi sentía que estaba observando un pozo de agua cristalina tan profundo que se perdía en ese centro oscuro, en esa pupila abismal, por un momento me sentí perdido de igual forma y algo estupidizado, no sabía que decir "yo… yo no estuve cuando Cartman…" de verdad no sabía qué decir, mi elocuencia había decidido darme por culo e irse a la mierda, y se fue aun más a la mierda cuando Butters sonrió aun más que antes.

"ha-habían decenas de personas allí y nadie movió un dedo hasta que Cartman decidió irse… si hubieses estado ahí seguro me hubieses rescatado… Mysterion siempre fue mi heroe favorito"

"el mio también" sonreí como idiota ¿elocuencia? que coño era eso. Soltó una pequeña risilla.

"estoy seguro de que así es" miré por la ventana por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, debía calmarme un poco, hacer que mi cerebro moviera el culo para variar.

"no has contestado mi pregunta" su rostro se ensombreció un poco, empezó a frotar sus nudillos de nuevo "¿estás bien?"

"no culpo a nadie por ignorarme… ese dia en la cafetería la expresión de Eric… todos vieron su expresión, nadie veía a Cartman como tal sólo a una bestia, un animal salvaje imposible de… de detener, de parar o siquiera contener" desvió su mirada hacia la nada, había miedo en ella "aun cuando lo nieguen se que fue así… al menos yo lo ví así… " tembló un poco "Eri… Cartman me… me asusta Kenny" mordió su labio inferior, de nuevo sus ojos se habían humedecido.

"But…"

"y… y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos y… y el dolor y cada noche sueño con él Kenny, jesús, no se que hacer…" por primera vez desde que entré por esa ventana una lagrima se deslizo solitaria por la suave y blanca mejilla cayendo sobre sus propias manos. Me acerqué a él, busqué su rostro, era realmente suave y… como sea, deslicé mi mano hasta alcanzar su mentón, le obligue a mirarme.

"está bien tener miedo Butters, pero debes aprender a dejar ir las cosas, yo te protegeré ¿bien?, Mysterion está a tu servicio Dr Caos" el miedo en sus ojos se disipó por un momento "¿y si sueñas conmigo?" no sabía qué forma tenía mi sonrisa en ese momento pero definitivamente no era de las más inocentes que haya hecho, sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa.

"bueno, seguro es mejor que soñar con Er… Cartman, pero dudo que pue…" le silencie con mi pulgar.

"yo te ayudaré, solo…tienes que jugar un estúpido juego conmigo" asintió lentamente, me incline hacia el "no cierres tus ojos hasta que yo lo diga, no parpadees ni huyas o perderás" asintió de nuevo, sus ojos bajaron buscando refugio en sus manos "mirame" los subió, sus cejas se inclinaron suplicantes, abrió su boca para hablar pero lo volvi a silenciar, me acerqué al punto de poder sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, la punta de su nariz, realmente fría rozando con la mía, ambos pares de ojos azules perdidos por completo, como dos azules océanos reflejándose en el otro "ciérralos, si los abres perderás" debía admitir que me sentía un poco hijo de puta por aprovecharme de la inocencia de esta cosita rubia… me sentía como alguna clase de pederasta o pedófilo o lo que fuera aun cuando solo teníamos meses de diferencia en cuanto a edad.

"pe-pero…"

"¿quieres perder?" mordió su labio inferior, aun cuando no veía sabía que había empezado a chocar sus nudillos como de costumbre, negó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no pude evitar sonreír.

"hu-hueles a café… y-y a cigarro" aquello me sorprendió ¿a qué venía ese comentario tan de la nada?.

"bueno, trabajo donde Tweek ¿recuerdas? y…"

"me gusta" dios, eso era suficiente para pecar de pederastia o de lo que fuera. Mis labios rozaron los suyos, un beso en su totalidad casto y limpio, me sentía como un vagabundo besando la mano de un rey… me alejé lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo su respiración.

"acabé de besarte Butters" cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, tembló un poco.

"oh dios, menos mal, pensé que me habías puesto algo sucio en la boca…" reí, lo había hecho,era lindo de su parte verlo de otra manera.

"abre un poco la boca, no mucho"

"¿me besaras de nuevo?" preguntó con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

" ya estás empezando a entender el juego" aún no habría sus ojos, era jodidamente obediente… me sentía tan hijo de puta en ese momento.

"pe-pero no veo cómo esto puede… "

"¿quieres perder?" repetí la pregunta de hacía un momento "si no sigues las reglas habrá un castigo Butters" dije divertido al verlo temblar un poco.

"¡¿castigo?!" preguntó alarmado.

"así es"

"b-bien" respiró hondo, enderezó su espalda y entreabrió sus rosados labios… si hubiese una revista porno que mostrara imágenes como ésta que estaba presenciando pagaría lo que fuera por ella, y si, esto no era porno, pero creanme que mi pequeño amigo lo detectaba como tal "¿ya?" apresuró temblando un poco.

"mis labios rodearán los tuyos, luego me separaré y los tuyos rodearan los mios, sera como… bailar ¿entiendes?" vi un rubor acrecentarse por sus mejillas, su espalda más recta que nunca, movió sus labios para hablar dejando huir no más que algunas sílabas mal articuladas y sin sentido, aclaró su garganta.

"e-e-e-entiendo" reí.

"luego sentirás algo húmedo en tus labios, será mi lengua pidiendo permiso" temblaba, sus cejas no sabían qué hacer, si alzarse en sorpresa o curvarse en preocupación, o fruncirse a la expectación, era hilarante.

"¿permiso?" dijo en un hilo de voz.

"podría morder tu labio inferior también, tal vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca…" estaba disfrutando esto demasiado, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios obedientemente semi abiertos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza "o suave, solo para sentir tus suaves labios deslizándose entre los míos… un permiso de igual forma… "

"¿para que?" apresuró, ¿lo estaba asustando? o lo estaba incitando, no tenía ni la más remota idea, su rostro era un revoltijo de emociones,era muy complicado encontrar algo coherente ahí.

"para dejarme jugar con tu lengua por supuesto"

"oh dios" me alejé, acaricié su mejilla. No podía, simple y llanamente no podía meterme con alguien como él, demasiado inocente para alguien tan… yo.

"puedes abrir los ojos ya" y así lo hizo buscando casi instintivamente los míos.

"¿perdí?" pregunto nervioso, reí un poco más.

"ganaste" sonrió.

"¿enserio?"

"así es Butters, me ganaste por completo" ser derrotado por un virgen… dios "alguien debería premiarte, siento que tengo que…"

"oh no, no es necesario" negó, no paraba de sonreír, me acerqué a la ventana.

"espero haber ayudado en algo"

"lo hiciste amigo" dijo la última palabra con tal dulzura y malintencion que estaba más que seguro de que no se trataba de ninguna indirecta o reafirmación sobre nuestra relación, pero ya saben cómo uno puede ser de imbécil cuando pone atención de más a esa persona, esa palabra me estaría torturando por unos dias "gracias" iba a salir "pero.. ¡espera!" me jaló haciendo que cayera contra la cama de nuevo, busque el rostro de Butters, ahora se veía preocupado… dios, esta cosita rubia era tan difícil de complacer, y creanme, soy bastante bueno complaciendo cositas rubias… y pelirrojas, castañas…

"¿si Butters?" le miré sin molestarme en levantar mi culo de la allí, chocó los nudillos aparentemente más nervioso que antes.

"eso no cuenta… ya sabes, el beso… no cuenta com-como 'engañar' ¿verdad?"

"¿engañar?" me levanté recobrando interés en la conversación "¿engañar a quien?" sus cejas se levantaron, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo realmente importante.

"¿no te conté?" y entonces una sonrisa empezó a surgir "¿recuerdas a Lexus?" mordió su labio en expectación… solo me quedé mirando como estúpido esperando una respuesta ¿quién coño era Lexus? "¿no?" insistió empezando a impacientarse.

"¿debería?" luego indignación surcó su rostro, Butters sería un desastre en poker…

"bueno, no tengo muchas ex así que…" y de pronto los recuerdos llegaron. Al parecer se mostró en mi rostro porque los ojos de Butters brillaron en cuanto recordé.

"oooooh… la puta de pasitas" y luego su ceño se frunció, joder, este niño era la cosa más fácil de leer del mundo.

"bueno Kenny, eso no es muy amable de tu parte" reí ante el tono 'serio', esto pareció molestarle más "estás hablando de mi novia Kenny, deber…"

"¿que?" … la sentencia golpeó algo en mi que no recordaba que tenía, vamos, desde que tengo memoria la unica funcion de mi corazón ha sido bombear sangre a mi querido amigo allá abajo. Pero algo simplemente golpeó, como cuando te jalan la mejilla pero al revés, no dolió mucho en realidad incluso casi dejo que mantuviera la calma y evitara poner esa expresión de idiota que pongo a veces.

"llevamos dos meses ya, ¿sabes?, un dia simplemente apareció de la nada entre mis contactos de facebook y empezó a hablar conmigo y las cosas fluyeron y…" con cada palabra su sonrisa brillaba más al igual que sus ojos, ¿Butters había hablado de mí así alguna vez…? ¿y por qué pensaba en eso? misterios de la vida supongo "y…" un sonrojo sobrecogió sus mejillas, miró hacia sus manos " incluso me ha dejado tocarle una…" ¿dos meses y solo un pecho?...

"no le estarás dando dinero ¿o si?" soy directo, y en realidad esperaba que así fuera, entonces le diría que solo se estaba repitiendo la misma situación de años atrás, él caería en depresión… o en lo que sea que caiga Butters, y le diría que quitaría de él todo sufrimiento con mi lengua, soy realmente bueno con mi lengua y estaba dispuesto a mostrarse…

"¡no!" gritó indignado y molesto, no puedo evitar admitir que me decepcione, no soy del tipo que niega sus instintos, sentimientos o lo que sea, es más, ya habría saltado sobre él de no ser porque su atractivo era su inocencia en sí. Claro que viéndose expuesto a esa puta tal vez no sería de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

"oh bien, mientras que esperes hasta el matrimonio supongo que no hay problema" bromeé, para mi alivio sabía que nunca llegarían a ello, la zorra esa seguro saldría huyendo de un anillo de compromiso que no tuviese al menos un diamante de 7 ct. en el.

"¡¿m-m-matrimonio?!" levanté una ceja en señal de interrogación ante esa reacción, casi parecía feliz. Butters definitivamente se tomaba esa cuestión del 'amor' muy en serio, y yo aquí esperando a que esa puta le diera por culo… no literalmente claro. Suspiré jactándome de mis menos atractivos atributos.

"solo cuídate, dios sabe que ese color de labial es en parte para disimular el herpes" susurré resignado , aunque la última parte la mantuve lejos de él "y no le estabas poniendo los cuernos… " por segunda vez me arrastre por la cama hasta la ventana "no se le pueden poner cuernos a una puta Butters" le di un último vistazo a su ceño fruncido, Butters iba a abrir la boca pero simplemente salte por la ventana, para mi suerte esta vez no me torcí el tobillo. Reí un rato mientras salía del jardín trasero por esa última oración, a fin de cuentas solo era un burro hablando de orejas, no con lo del labial por supuesto.

* * *

Y la última visita del día… había reflexionado bastante sobre esto, estaba a punto de caminar hacia las fauces abiertas de una bestia, Butters había visto su verdadera naturaleza, yo la conocía de igual manera y sabía que temerle era algo de sabios. No estaba ensalzando nada inexistente, sabía de lo que era capaz, dios, mató a su propio padre y estuvo a punto de matar a su madre, si hablara de la lista de crímenes de ese gordo sería una sin fin que crecía cada día que pasaba.

Di un paso adelante tratando de recordarme lo que estaba a punto de sacrificar… golpeé la puerta, era de noche para ese punto, las luces de la parte baja estaban apagadas pero las de arriba aun no, al menos él estaba en casa, Liane probablemente no como de costumbre lo cual era algo bueno. Golpeé una segunda vez, saqué mi celular y marqué su número y como supuse alcancé a escuchar el celular de Cartman sonando desde su habitación.

Contestó.

" _ni pienses que bajaré a abrirte pobre de mierda ¿que coño haces aquí a esta hora de todos modos?"_

"¿sabes? el otro dia estaba hablando con este tipo cerca de mi casa…" sonreí "sobre un curioso personaje que aparecía de la nada, ofrecía algo de dinero a los vagabundos de la zona y…" colgó, esperé, bajaría pronto.

"pasa" dijo segundos después de abrir la puerta moviéndose para darme paso, le ofrecí una brillante sonrisa, por otro lado la expresión del culón no dejaba entrever nada.

"oh, gracias Cartman" y cerró, hubo un silencio incómodo de unos cuantos segundos, traté de relajarme, siempre que jugaba con Eric cuando éramos pequeños terminaba con un juguete roto o muerto, aunque bueno, ¿cuando no terminaba muerto?… como sea, para mi suerte era inmortal.

"¿que quieres?"

"quiero que dejes en paz a Kyle, y que cuando lo hagas tampoco decidas meterte con Butters" cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"oh ¿enserio?" dijo con una curiosa sonrisa.

"aun cuando Kyle no lo cree así estoy casi seguro de que eres tu quien hace que esos imbéciles lo ataquen, tu nombre está por todos lados Cartman" su mirada empezaba a tomar un tinte peligroso. Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, esperé a que hablara o algo pero solo se limitó a observarme, probablemente no quería abrir la boca sin medir enteramente las consecuencias de ello.

"sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?" me puse de pie, aun cuando él era bastante alto la diferencia entre los dos no era mucha, había cierto de rastro de confusión en su rostro "pero… es ese tipo de amistad por default que para este punto no se reduce a más que a una simple y llana necesidad de conocer al otro por seguridad propia" me acerqué "pero ¿sabes algo? en realidad dudo mucho que puedas llegar hasta mí, por tanto esto es más acerca de Kyle y Butters, no dejaré que hagas con ellos lo mismo que hiciste con todos esos hombres cuya última visión fue tu sucio sótano" mi voz tomó ese tinte grueso y amenazador que tendía a usar como Mysterion, claro que ya se sentía más natural para este punto en contraste a mi voz original.

"¿y me extorsionaras para ello con esa estúpida información?" rió un poco antes de continuar, sabía que estaba a punto de decir "sabes que a nadie le importa unos cuantos desechables desaparecidos ¿verdad?, vamos, ni siquiera los consideran personas, la gente aquí es jodidamente estúpida en ocasiones" suspiré.

"lo sé, también sé que para tí esto no es más que un estúpido juego que pretendes ganar, pero Cartman, en cuanto una sola gota de sangre de Kyle toque el suelo por tú culpa…" traté de controlarme, Cartman solo observaba atentamente como si yo estuviera haciendo algún tipo de interpretación frente a él, como un estúpido acto de circo "estarás completamente acabado culon, yo mismo me aseguraré de ello" suspiró.

"¿algo más?" respondió con la clara intención de molestarme, hice lo imposible para dejar ir aquello, solo solté aire en busca de tranquilidad.

"se que no puedes controlarlo" por fin algo atravesó su acto, de nuevo esa peligrosa mirada acompañada de un mínimo destello de sorpresa "hace dos meses cuando golpeaste a Butters, se que simple y llanamente no habías 'tomado' tu medicina en un largo tiempo, se que solo necesitabas liberar toda esa cosa o lo que sea que tengas contenido en tu pecho tal como cuando teníamos trece, lo se Cartman… y se que llegará el momento en el que no te puedas controlar frente a Kyle y siento que estas empezando a cruzar esa línea…" se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿que quieres que haga entonces?" aquella respuesta me sorprendió, no esperaba aquello, estaba a la expectativa de alguna estupida mentira o insulto, le observé sorprendido por un momento ¿estaba jugando conmigo? "¿que desaparezca, que me aleje de todos tus preciados amigos y simplemente no vuelva más?" había enojo en su voz, algo de frustración, me quedé sin habla alguna "porque no pienso dejar a tu lindo judío solo hasta que me des una respuesta, jugaré con él cuanto se me dé la gana aun si termino derramando su preciada sangre Kenny" para este punto había tomado un tono amenazador, casi como si tratará de restablecer esa barrera que segundos atrás él mismo había desecho… pasé mi mano por mi cabello tratando de organizar las palabras que deseaba decir.

"lo sé…" había dicho mucho eso hoy, pero todo esto llevaba al punto culminante de la conversación, la oportunidad para ofrecer un trato "lo sé" repetí aun sin acomodar del todo esas palabras que había practicado de antemano camino a esta casa.

"si lo sabes entonces lárgate, no necesito a 'Mr. conciencia barata' diciendome lo que ya se"

"una cosa más" elevo una ceja, puse tanta valentía como pude en mi mirada, le observé, su rostro de inmediato se puso en blanco, totalmente a la defensiva, aquí iba "he aprendido algo realmente importante en todos estos años de libertinaje y promiscuidad"

"¿que las enfermedades venéreas no son accesorios de colección?" bromeó, ninguno de los dos rió ante la broma claro demasiada tensión en el ambiente, aunque debo admitir, en otro contexto me hubiese parecido graciosa.

"no… aprendí que casi todo se puede responder por medio de sexo" me acerqué.

"ah ¿si?" su expresión permanecía en blanco, no se movió siquiera un poco a pesar de mi invasión.

"así es" nuestras respiraciones chocaron al igual que nuestros ojos, el silencio era abrumador, tanto que casi podía escuchar el palpitar de mi pecho el cual se acrecentó al ver esa mirada llena de odio y desagrado en Cartman, me alejé "podría hacer honor a mi reputación, arrodillarme frente a ti y hacerte la mejor felación que recibirás en tu puta vida pero…"

"¿pero…?" elevó una ceja en forma de interrogación.

"pero te ofreceré algo mucho mejor, algo que no daría a nadie mas… principalmente porque nadie querría aquello, y segundo porque eres un psicópata hijo de puta y esto equivale a sexo para ti"

"escucho"

* * *

Y eso fue todo, esta cosa es bastante "todos x todos" no se.

Nunca me llego a llamar tanto la atención Bunny, pero escribir sobre ellos es realmente tierno, es no se, como escribir sobre conejitos y gatitos xD.

Lo de Lexus me tomo por sorpresa en realidad, salió de la nada y va a ser la chispa que de paso a esta pareja y bueno, no se que mas decir...

Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, hasta la próxima. Seguimos con Cartman por supuesto xD.


	5. The psycho EC

c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **THE PSYCHO**

* * *

" _mira lo que hiciste, que desastre"_ Esa horrible voz invadió la habitación, una habitación que se reducía a mi propia cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco.

"¡lo sé!" grité a la nada, pateé la silla de mi escritorio haciendo que callera y se deslizara hasta chocar con mi cama "dios, lo sé" susurré derrotado.

" _¿ahora que haras? ¿irás a la parada del bus como si nada nunca hubiese pasado?"_ mama para mi grandísima suerte aun no llegaba de su trabajo nocturno.

Salí del cuarto, corrí escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar el sótano, tenía que confirmar una vez más que esto era real.

" _dime ¿que haras?"_

Mi mano dudo al sostener el picaporte, abrí y encendí la única luz, en cuando divisé la figura humanoide tirada en el suelo un sin fin de emociones se arremolinaron en mi pecho, todas luchando entre sí para ver cuál sería la que me consumiría por las siguientes horas, días, semanas… dios.

"lo maté" mi voz surgió como un desecho hilo, delgado, despedazandose en pequeños fragmentos.

" _eso parece, dime, ¿valió la pena?"_ mordí mi labio ante el tono burlesco de esa voz, no me atreví a tocar el suelo del sótano, me limite a contemplar desde la puerta la escena mientras un extraño fuego se apresuraba en mi pecho al recordar la noche anterior… _"supongo que si lo valió, pero ahora tienes que lidiar con este desastre… sabes que no es muy diferente de los demás ¿verdad?, es solo un pobre, a nadie le importa la gente de su clase, así que solo respira hondo, báñate, arréglate, desayuna y ve a la parada del bus como de costumbre"_

"joder" murmuré antes de cerrar la puerta del sótano e ir a buscar ropa, solo me limité a seguir las ordenes de esa extraña voz.

* * *

Cerré, había ignorado por completo cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Kenny, la rutina me había absorbido lo suficiente, pero ahora, camino a la estación, los pensamientos corrieron apresurados en una carrera por cuál sería el primero en joderme. Caminé despacio, recordé sus palabras, ese extraño trato…

" _dejaré que hagas cuanto desees conmigo, incluso… incluso matarme"_ no recuerdo que respondí, no recuerdo en absoluto la conversación o cualquier explicación lógica que llevó a ese desenfreno, a esa brutalidad hecha vida en mi sótano… solo se que se sintió absurdamente bien. Claro que como cualquier droga siempre está ese vacío tras la diversión y en mi caso también lo hubo, la verdad me golpeó como un ladrillo en cuanto sentí su yugular dejar de moverse bajo mis manos…

" _creeme, sabré si cumples o no Cartman, despertaré cada día para asegurarme de ello ¿y sabes que es lo más gracioso? que no tendrás ni puta idea de lo que estará pasando, tu pequeña y psicótica cabeza no encontrara razonamiento alguno al porque sigo vivo aun cuando tu creciente locura decidió que no merecía vivir mas, me apropiaré completamente de tus pensamientos y…"_ no entendí nada de aquello, no tenía sentido, ni un poco, y solo lo ignoré, mi ansiedad lo ignoró estrellandolo contra la pared de mi sótano atestada en recortes. Su expresión de dolor, ese orgullo que le mantuvo en pie hasta el último instante como si la muerte no fuese más que su rutina en un show de comedia y… nunca había relacionado la sangre o la violencia con placer sexual pero en cuanto vi su piel fundirse en un moribundo blanco y ese funesto frío mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y allí… allí rogó por primera vez…

"hey culón" volví en mí en cuanto noté la señal de la parada, mis ojos cayeron en los de Kyle… ahora que Stan no parecía muy interesado en el judío y que Kenny… no volvería, supongo que solo seríamos él y yo.

"Kahl" me paré a su lado, me observaba expectante.

"¿como… estas?"

"no diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes" susurré tratando de atinar a sus temores, no todos los días preguntaba como estaba por no decir que nunca, era más que obvio que había pensado demasiado en nuestra última conversación por otro lado tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme.

No respondió, y si lo hizo realmente no me importaba en ese mismo momento, ahora en mi mente volaban las millones de posibilidades y situaciones que saldrían en base a la muerte de Kenny, trataba de considerar cada una de ellas y sus posibles implicaciones para usarlas a mi favor, casi como resolver un puzzle de una dificultad… media supongo.

"Kyle, Culón"

"Kenny" dijo Kyle, no me molesté en saludarle, solo hice una señal con mi cabeza en forma de saludo ganándome una extraña mirada de parte de él, no entendía porque me miraba de esa forma.

Mi cabeza se quedó en silencio por un largo rato antes de que una extraña sensación me invadiera, como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla y te das cuenta de que no hay nada que solucionar, pero a la vez como si despertase del más atractivo sueño y no hubiese nada bueno esperándome en casa en realidad… sip, si sentía que estaba jodido para ese momento, bueno, formalmente lo estaba aún más.

"¿y Stan?" no podía recordar en qué estaba pensando, era como un hueco y era jodidamente frustrante, ¿era importante?.

"le ví seguir derecho, habrá ido a recoger a Craig o algo así" de momento sólo ignoraba la conversación, aunque no pude evitar disfrutar un poco del fastidio en la voz de Kyle.

"por cierto, ¿que hicieron la semana pasada? no tengo idea de…"

"Kenny ¿en serio vienes a preguntar eso el lunes en la mañana?"

"semana estresante Kyle"

"dímelo a mi" y continuaron así por un rato, yo por otro lado seguía frustrandome por ese hueco en mi cabeza, como si millones de neuronas hubiesen muerto instantáneamente dejando un lapso de tiempo vacío que entre más trataba de recordar más se alejaba de mí como arena deslizándose entre mis dedos, y entre más trataba de recordar algo del vacío el lapso de este crecía, no solo a esa mañana, también la noche anterior y…

"¿y qué hiciste ayer en la noche Cartman?" y como si la frustración estuviese dibujada en mi rostro la pregunta alcanzo mi línea de pensamientos. Observe interesado hacia Kenny, una sonrisa atravesando sus labios de forma burlona, abrí mi boca para responder sin pensar mucho en ello pero el claxon del bus sonó, subimos para sentarnos en la línea de atrás. No hablé en lo absoluto sintiendo una que otra vez miradas de Kenny y otras de Kyle, como si yo fuese algo de real interés para ambos.

* * *

Y esa tortuosa semana empezó…

Algo que odiaba más que a ese judío de mierda era que las cosas se salieran de mi control, que hubieran situaciones que fueran más allá de mi poder de acción y ahora mismo me sentía así, pero lo más frustrante de toda esta situación era que se trataba de mi mismo, de mi propia memoria y es que de ser algo sin importancia lo hubiese dejado ir, pero no dejaba de sentir esa extraña excitación al pensar en la noche anterior aun si esa excitación no tomaba forma de recuerdo, como pensar en alguien cuyo rostro dejaste de ver claramente hace mucho tiempo y aun así sentir el odio latente en tu pecho… como cuando pensaba Scott Tenorman.

"¿pasa algo?"

"nada que le importe a un pobre de mierda" respondí cortante echando mi comida a un lado, su voz había deshecho por completo mi apetito, y ni hablar de su sonrisa, como si estuviese al tanto de mis desvaríos.

"se la habrá jalado de más, no le pongas atención"

"oh, ¿cuántas veces debería jalarmela por día Kahl? por favor, ilustrame" soltó aire fastidiado para luego continuar con su conversación junto a Kenny y Butters cuyo miedo hacia mi al parecer había desaparecido casi por completo, o al menos cuando Kenneth estaba cerca.

Tal vez debería alejarme, seguro me estaban prendiendo lo marica y yo aquí carcomiendome la cabeza por culpa de su … como sea, eso hubiese pensado unos seis o siete años atrás pero seguro todo era más complejo y tedioso de resolver, siempre lo era.

* * *

De lo que estaba más que seguro era de que Kenny sabía, o tenía un mínimo de idea del sobre que era, seguro me habrá drogado o alguna mierda de esa, la gente pobre y sus mañas de porquería… pero entre más pensaba en ello menos parecía ser algo malo, es decir, no es como que quisiera que me drogaran y eso,pero realmente no sentía que lo que hubiese pasado fuera malo, se sentía bien, se sentía… liberador, una sensación que no experimentaba a menos que… a menos que rompiera o destrozara algo… o alguien.

"¿estas bien?" suspiré exasperado.

"¿porque últimamente todo el puto mundo está interesado en mi?" gruñí mirando aburridamente algunos informes sobre típicos problemas del consejo estudiantil.

"¿porque llevas leyendo la misma página hace media hora?" esta mujer y su tono de 'no tengo idea del porque eres el puto presidente, pero al más mínimo fallo voy a patear tu culo fuera de aquí', solo le ofrecí una mirada de fastidio antes de continuar con lo que sea que fuera esto "y seguirás en la misma página por unos cinco minutos más, luego tomarás otra y el proceso se repetirá, Cartman, no tengo toda la tarde así que por favor mueve ese gordo culo tuyo, tenemos que revisar todo esto par…"

"¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes voz de pito Wendy? dios, si con esa misma voz gemías a Stan no me sorprende que te haya cambiado por Bebe" el rumor ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela, seguramente por boca de la rubia. No me molesté en levantar la vista del informe, sabía perfectamente la expresión que estaba poniendo en ese mismo momento y no era nada interesante de ver "también escuche que empapeló tu casa" pero supongo que hay cosas que es mejor decirlas mirando a los ojos, y como supuse su rostro en blanco; ella era, a diferencia de Kyle, más difícil de provocar y por tanto realmente aburrida "seguro estará resentido por todas las _buenas_ cogidas que se perdió por culpa de una rígida como tu" sin contar que sus reacciones eran en ocasiones impredecibles, como ahora donde solo rió por lo bajo.

"¿debería mostrarte que tan rígida soy _Eric_?" dijo con un deliberado tono lascivo acentuado en mi nombre, aquello me sorprendió, una chistosa sensación se abrió paso por mi columna al escucharle decir mi nombre de tal manera y por supuesto eso hizo tensar mis hombros y espalda de forma abrupta. ¿Porque últimamente cada vez que decía algo de ese estilo se me insinuaban? tal vez las perras como Wendy y Kyle podían determinar con solo verme el semental que era… pero no, solo estaba jodiendo como siempre la muy golfa. Rió un poco más, fruncí el ceño en fastidio "dios, debí tomar una foto de tu cara _gordito_ " continuó con su trabajo.

"puta" murmuré pasando al sigiuente informe.

"culo gordo" y respondió.

"tal vez eso prefiere Stan" probablemente no era la mejor forma de abordar el tema pero si la mejor oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo.

"¿que?" levanté la mirada divertido al ver curiosidad en sus ojos.

"oh ¿no has escuchado sobre los últimos rumores que corren por los pasillos Wendy? pensé que siendo amiga de la chismosa de Bebe sabrías de primera mano" jugueteé con un lapicero que había tomado de la mesa mientras ella estrechaba la mirada buscando la respuesta en mí, por supuesto no le daría nada sin un poco de diversión antes .

"¿de que hablas?" Wendy Testaburger me estaba tomando enserio sin complicados juegos de poder, esto era un hecho de importancia histórica para mi.

"bueno, hablo por supuesto de la nueva _cercanía_ entre Stan y Craig" relajó la mirada como si lo que acabase de decir no fuera más que una estupidez, sonrió.

"Stan consiguió un nuevo amigo, vaya suceso" volvió su vista a los informes.

"me malinterpretas Wendy, los rumores no son precisamente sobre lo amistosos que son, los rumores son acerca de lo _maricas_ que son" bufó pasando a una siguiente hoja.

"Pensé que vendrías con algo mejor culón" suspiré.

"no es como que yo haya empezado el rumor, alguien vió como cogían en medio del puto parque y por supuesto no se pudo quedar callado" continué con los informes empezando a perder interés en la conversación "así que bien o te dejó por rígida o porque se cansó de usarte de tapadera… " levanté un poco la vista para ver cómo sus manos tomaban con más fuerza de la usual el montón de hojas, sonreí volviendo mi vista a las letras "hay errores de los cuales no podemos volver y Stan no es tan idiota como para rogarte tras tan maravillosa metida de pata"

Silencio. Su mirada fija en las letras pero sus ojos estáticos, no estaba leyendo.

"si esperas por él tu fea vagina se secara y nadie querrá coger contigo, porque querida, estoy más que seguro de que Stan no volverá, no esta vez" dios, ese 'querida' se me escapó, que marica soné.

"qué es esto ¿consejos de vida con _Erica_ Cartman?, vete a la mierda, como si alguien como _tu_ supiera algo de amor o rupturas"

"para mi suerte no, pero se de personas, y las personas como tu aun cuando son más complicadas de lo común en el fondo no son más que otro ser humano, ¿acaso crees que cada discurso marica que doy, por más falso que sea, no tiene lógica tras el?" pregunte sonriendo al verle pasar la hoja en frustración "Stan no volverá Wendy, y aun si lo hace, tal como dije, hay errores de los cuales no se puede volver atrás" molestarle no era tan entretenido como molestar a Kyle pero era de igual forma interesante "así que continúa actuando cuanto quieras como la perra rígida que puedes dejar de ser, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón"

"en tus sueños culón" murmuró y entonces supe que había puesto un punto final a la conversación, pero había tenido mi pequeña victoria contra ella, cuando la discusión terminaba en una frase comodín y un insulto era más que obvio quien había ganado.

Una típica tarde en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

" _de nuevo aquí ¿eh?"_ ignoré la voz centrándome en la figura frente a mi, Kenny de pie en medio de mi sótano buscando mi mirada y clavando sus ojos azules en mi casi como si tratara de presentarme un desafío, me burlé de su confianza.

"puedes hacer cuanto desees conmigo Cartman, incluso matarme" y luego vino esa sonrisa de cheshire que parecía ser lo único restante de él tras desaparecer en la oscuridad, suspiré recordándome no ver esa película de porquería de nuevo mientras mis manos rodeaban su delgado cuello, sintiendo como mi control se veía expresado en cada presión ejercida en su yugular, como YO tenía poder absoluto sobre su vida, regodeándome en la posibilidad de destruir por completo el mundo de alguien, de evitar que sintiera, soñara, pensara o abriera sus ojos una vez más, esa sensación tan extasiante que me sobrecogía en cuanto el movimiento y la resistencia que hacía unos segundos atrás no hacían más que aumentar el salvajismo del ambiente y la adrenalina que me recorría como lluvia golpeando contra mi pecho se reducía a vacíos intentos destilados por completo de cualquier señal de esperanza, la expresión física de ese aterrador pensamiento de una muerte inevitable, ese miedo…

Luego desaparecía de entre mis manos, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y miraba alrededor en busca de él, grité a la nada maldiciéndole por cortar mi diversión, por sacarme de mi letargo, pero entonces su boca estaba rodeando la mía con tal necesidad que fue inevitable de mi parte el responder, porque ¿había sido yo quien había iniciado esto? no sabía, solo sentía que había estado besándole por horas mientras mis manos aún buscaban extinguir su aliento presionando con insistencia su yugular, sintiendo sus labios tornarse fríos y ociosos alrededor de los míos.

Entonces se separo y un destello muerto surco ese vacío azul mientras las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban en victoria.

"me apropiaré completamente de tus pensamientos y…".

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la ventana, las cortinas aún cerradas y el reloj marcando las seis. De nuevo me había despertado más temprano de lo normal.

Suspiré reproduciendo el sueño en mi memoria antes de olvidarlo por completo, tratando de sacar detalles de interés para mi… ¿yo besando a Kenny? jesús, qué desagradable.

Rodé un rato por la cama tratando de disminuir la presión en mi entrepierna, no pensaba tocarme pensando en Kenny, no lo haría, me negaba a participar en ese jueguito de mierda que mi cabeza al parecer había diseñado para joderme la existencia.

Escuché la puerta del primer piso abrirse, probablemente mi madre había llegado de su trabajo, luego se iría a dormir para descansar un poco antes de ir al segundo trabajo en la tarde… me cubrí por completo bajo las cobijas aún sin poder controlar mi maldito flujo de sangre a zonas inapropiadas, ¿que tan difícil era poder controlar un líquido de porquería que estaba dentro de TI? muy difícil al parecer.

Eventualmente empecé a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, podía dormir un poco más, pero a pesar de poder dormir un poco más lo único que hice fue reproducir el mismo sueño de mierda, y dios sabía que ese sueño me estaría dando caza por unas cuantas noches más.

* * *

Y la semana se fue… no tan rápido como suena claro está, mis días se perdían entre sueños absurdos y esa necesidad casi odiosa de buscar respuestas en el imbécil que dormía a mi lado en cada puta clase haciendo creciente mi necesidad por arrancarle la cabeza y tirarlo a la puta laguna, me jodía, realmente me jodía mirarle.

durante el fin de semana logré recuperar algunos recuerdos bajando a mi sótano y por alguna razón recordé a Kenny golpeando la puerta en medio de la noche… sabía lo que hacía cuando me aburría, dijo que sabía que no podía controlarme y dios, después de eso nada …absolutamente nada.

"Kenny"

"¿si?" le seguí al baño tras el sonido de la campana anunciando la finalización de clases, cerré con llave y me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie en los cubículos, el solo observaba interesado mis movimientos, casi como si previera mi actitud y se limitara a disfrutar de ella, pues bien, lo que sea que esperara no lo iba a decepcionar.

Le empujé hasta la pared más cercana, hizo una leve expresión de dolor, no tan interesante como las que daban caza a mis sueños pero aun así atractiva.

"¡¿que coño?!" gritó tras un leve gemido, me acerqué antes de que recuperara el impulso para retenerlo con mi antebrazo presionando su garganta, trató de apartarme sin mucho éxito "Cartman… alej… " aumenté la presión haciendo que apretara sus dientes en respuesta.

"sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?" recordaba eso, al menos algo de ello, y lo había repetido tantas veces en mi cabeza usando esos recuerdos fragmentados como punto de guia para averiguar más pero no funcionaba, lo que me llevaba de vuelta al inicio haciendo que incluso dejara de recordar lo que ya había logrado mantener en mi cabeza, era odiosamente frustrante, incluso debía anotarlos para no olvidarlos de vuelta y a veces, al releer aquellos 'recuerdos' no les encontraba sentido alguno "pero… es ese tipo de amistad por default que para este punto no se reduce a más que a una simple y llana necesidad de conocer al otro por seguridad propia" sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa probablemente reconociendo sus propias palabras, sonreí, entonces eso sí había pasado.

"¿recuerdas?"

"¿que debería recordar exactamente?" hubo cierta desilusión en su rostro, suspiró, oprimí con más fuerza ganándome otra expresión 'agradable' "dime Kenny, ¡¿que se supone debería recordar?!" grité frustrado por su actitud de mierda, él sabía, no deseaba decirme por alguna razón pero me importaba una mierda, una suave sonrisa cursó sus labios.

"¿qué harás si no te digo?" sonrió con ironía ganándose un gruñido de rabia por parte mía "¿me matarás?" dijo con tal tranquilidad que me sorprendió, toda señal de significados implícitos ya lejos de su expresión y de su voz, miraba directo a mi buscando mostrarme la veracidad de su predisposición a las consecuencias.

"¿que?"

"hace una semana, tras…" mordió su labio desviando la mirada, volvió hacia mí con una lasciva sonrisa, continuó "... algo de 'diversión' a mi costa tus manos rodearon mi cuello, había muerto por asfixia antes pero esa fue particularmente agradable" había tanto desagrado en su voz camuflado en lascividad que dudé bastante de que se tratará de una actuación.

Me alejé atontado, aún cuando su explicación no había sido explícita esta concordaba con el mismo sueño que había tenido por días, mis dedos rodeándole presionando sin descanso contra su delgada, larga e incluso cabría decir frágil garganta hasta que frió envolvían mis manos y él dejaba de protestar… rió ante mi confusión, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, abrió "te dije Cartman, que me apropiaría por completo de esa psicótica cabeza tuya" guiñó hacia mi antes de salir…

* * *

Para este punto mi cabeza, mis memorias y razones habían tomado forma de ratas judías burlándose en mi cara constantemente, no estaba loco, estaba sobrellevando esto. Aún asistía a mis prácticas, reuniones del consejo y demás, claro que no había puesto mucha atención al judío y los bullys de caricatura se habían cansado de seguirle, ¿por qué? no se, así que no vi más necesidad de estar cerca de él aun cuando lo que planeaba hacer en un principio con todos esos ataques de bullying se hubiese arruinado, pero esa era la intención de Kenneth.

Su ideal por tanto era alejarme de Kyle , pero no, no le daría ese placer… debía admitir que me intrigaba, lo que hubiese pasado había sido 'bueno', placentero y no sabría como explicarlo, casi deseaba atormentar a Kyle solo para que Kenny hiciera uso de esa porquería de magia de pobres de la cual había hecho uso dos semanas atrás, y así lo haría, primero, porque me encantaba joder a Kye, y segundo, porque deseaba reproducir lo que sea que hubiese sucedido esa noche.

Cuando Kyle se presentó frente a mi puerta ese viernes entre las doce y una de la mañana, lo que técnicamente lo hacía sábado, con el rostro destrozado, temblando, incluso llorando o al menos tratando de calmar su llanto, sus manos formadas en puño y su ropa manchada en sangre y tierra supe que la oportunidad se acababa de servir para mi en bandeja de plata.

"¿puedo pasar?" le observé por un momento en silencio, estaba nevando, no podía ver su rostro el cual estaba perdido entre rizos rojizos cayendo sin control alguno sobre su cara, cuánto me molestaba eso, casi quería quitarlos del camino para ser testigo de esas codiciadas lágrimas pero no quería que saliera corriendo como el marica que era. Subió un poco para buscar mi mirada, sus ojos de un esmeralda opaco llenos de orgullo roto y a la vez tristeza me observaron a la expectativa "supongo que te gusta la vista" susurró con algo más de tranquilidad "ahora, ¿me dejaras pasar? o cont…" me moví, suspiró para adentrarse dejando mi piso vuelto una mierda porque sus botas estaban llenas de barro, maldito sucio judío. Me adelanté para subir las escaleras. Me siguió.

"pensé que ya no eras miss bullying" comenté casualmente, entramos a mi habitación.

"no fueron ellos" tomé asiento en la cama, él solo se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta luciendo jodidamente incomodo y estúpido de paso.

"¿te metieron un palo por el culo también? siéntate" me ofreció una mirada de fastidio antes de intentar sentarse en mi silla "no no, espera, joder, das asco" me levanté, si seguía así llenaría todo de mugre y sangre, y lo que menos quería es que mi habitación quedara oliendo a mugre y sangre de Kyle "ve al baño, te llevaré algo de ropa"

"no quie…"

"no es como que puedas elegir Kahl, estas aquí después de todo,así que ,o te bañas o te largas" me observó indignado, casi podía ver en su rostro el arrepentimiento por haber venido a mi ó algunas groserías mientras salía por el pasillo, escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse con deliberada fuerza.

Mientras buscaba algo de ropa escuché la ducha, era raro sentir ese sonido a esa hora, era raro que alguien más aparte de mi estuviese en casa a esa hora de todos modos. Tomé una blusa que no usaba desde unos dos o tres años, con suerte no le quedaría tan grande, aun que no podía decir lo mismo de unas bermudas que ni recordaba que tenía, que fastidio ese judío estúpido con cuerpo de roedor.

"mira…" Entre sin permiso, mi casa, mi baño, mis reg…

"¡¿que coño Cartman?!" salté ante el grito, a esta hora de la mañana no eran muy placenteros los sonidos tan altos.

"ahora que" no pude controlar el fastidio en mi voz, no le miraba, boté la ropa cerca de la ducha sin mucho interés, necesitaba sacar un cepillo de dientes extra del gabinete para él.

"¡no entres así joder que…" suspiré exasperado de forma ruidosa para que se callara, ese imbécil podía llegar a ser tan molesto.

"pero que marica eres, como si nunca hubiésemos entrado a las duchas del gimnasio juntos" por primera vez desde que entré le miré, pasó fastidiado su mano sobre su cabello quitandolo de su rostro, la sangre había dejado las heridas pero aún eran prominentes, incluso algunas aún sangraban dejando que la poca sangre se entremezclara con el agua recorriendo y delineando su cuerpo hasta chocar en un atractivo contraste con el blanco del suelo. Levanté rápido la vista hacia su rostro para confirmar que dolía, trataba de esconderlo mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza cada vez que el agua rozaba ciertas laceraciones.

"es diferente culón, dios…"dijo resignado a mi invasión. Algo de dolor traspasó su voz, incluso pude escuchar un interesante gemido en el proceso.

Los hematomas no se limitaban a su rostro, bajaban por su espalda, abdomen y pelvis, tenía algunos raspones en sus rodillas y esas delgadas muñecas tenían marcas dolorosas a la vista, había luchado bastante, se podía ver.

A veces sentía que mi pequeño amigo no era más que un enemigo del cual no me podía deshacer, ahora mismo esa parte de porquería que confundía violencia con algo sexual estaba empezando a actuar, de verdad estoy jodido de la cabeza.

Mis ojos chocaron con los suyos tras un largo recorrido por la blanca piel.

"¡deja de mirarme así, me estás poniendo los pelos de punta gordo de mierda!" sus ojos no reflejaban mucho, por lo menos no nada de lo normal, ni odio o rechazo, ¿le gustaba?, no y dudaba que le avergonzara, no era una estúpida adolescente frente al chico de su vida, probablemente estaba muy abatido como para siquiera pelear más.

"¿quien te hizo eso?" hice una seña con la cabeza hacia las marcas, se cubrió como si para este punto eso sirviera de algo.

"la puta que te pario Cartman ¡ahora largo!" señaló a la puerta, fingí indignación.

"oh por dios, me levantas a la una de la madrugada, llamas a mi madre puta ¿y ahora me sacas de MI baño?" elevó una ceja confundido ante la respuesta, suspiró hastiado de la situación, no podía negar que yo también lo estaba por su actitud de mierda.

"¿es enserio? ¿enserio estás haciendo esto ahora?" qué sería de Kyle sin sus preguntas retóricas, probablemente un imbécil menos en el mundo.

"¿sabes que Kahl? vete a la mierda, me largo, ¡oh pero mira, no hay toalla!" le ví buscar por el baño rápidamente, frunció el ceño fastidiado antes de abrir su boca para decir algo pero interrumpí "¡pues te jodes porque no te traeré ninguna, judío de mierda!" y salí cerrando tan fuerte que casi pude jurar que algo se rompió, claro que estaba oscuro así que no podía ver mucho.

Entre a mi habitación.

"¡Cartman!" no me había enojado en realidad, bueno, un poco, pero el enojo se había ido para ese punto con el hecho de Kyle gritando por una toalla, era hilarante "¡Cartman, trae la puta toalla o juro que te pateare el culo hasta que sea imposible remover mi bota de él!" reí, fui por una toalla aunque no se la llevaría en realidad, solo la tome y me senté en la cama a la espera de la rendición del judío "¡Cartman, juro por dios que si tengo que ir por esa mierda de toalla te voy a matar!"

"¡lo siento pero al parecer no puedo entrar a MI baño mientras alguien mas se esta bañando Kaaaaahl!" dije en un tono casi infantil, hasta aquí pude escuchar un fuerte gruñido de fastidio en respuesta. La puerta se abrió, no pude contener una sonrisa de victoria cuando salió temblando de rabia y seguramente por el frío que hacía ya que no llevaba absolutamente nada encima, y de nuevo estaba volviendo el suelo una mierda por el agua que su cabello dejaba ir, pero para este punto me importaba nada, la vista lo valía definitivamente.

Entró a la habitación, me dedico una deliciosa mirada de odio, dios, cuanto quería tomar una foto ahora mismo, era sublime.

"podías ponerte al menos boxers ¿sabes?" dije divertido por el fastidio en su rostro, suspiró.

"¿donde estan las toallas?" aw, que tierno, estaba usando esa técnica de 'me importa una mierda' para quitarme algo de diversión, ví como buscaba poner una expresión neutra, era adorable verle fallar en el intento. Pero Kahl, eso dejo de funcionar hace siete años atrás. Señalé con la cabeza hacia el armario, caminó resignado.

"abajo" le guié cuando abrió las puertas, se agachó. Un muy muy leve gemido de dolor salio de sus labios, mi corazón casi quiso salir a correr en caza de ese sonido, evadí el sentimiento y me centre en la vista de las heridas y su trasero… claro que por el sin fin de marcas y hematomas en el… "solo te golpearon ¿verdad? no hicier…"

"Si hubiesen hecho _algo_ más ahora mismo estaría huyendo de la policía por asesinato Cartman" susurró más acostumbrado al extraño ambiente, mientras tanto yo trataba de mantener al margen esa singular línea de pensamientos demasiado pervertida para mi gusto la cual saltaba de una idea a otra cada vez más enferma que la anterior generando un desagradable revuelto de sentimientos en mi pecho, desde la sensación de pena por no haber sido el responsable por las heridas hasta odio hacia aquel que me quitó el privilegio de ello. _'Marfil profano'_ ahora esas palabras tenían más sentido para mi que nunca.

"mira" tire la toalla hacia su espalda, la tomo fastidiado, se levantó preparado para gritar con claro odio en su rostro hasta que por alguna razón se detuvo con una estúpida expresión , levanté una ceja en respuesta algo sorprendido e incluso decepcionado por la falta de reacción.

"esto es ridículo" murmuró volviéndose al baño, me recosté en la cama mientras escuchaba ruido venir del lavamanos, escuchar ruido a esa hora hacia que el ambiente se tornase algo surreal para mi, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado. Me perdí un rato en mi mundo, mundo que al parecer ahora estaba infestado con imágenes de las heridas de Kyle.

Se que soy diferente de lo normal, que no pienso igual y que aun cuando siempre estoy en lo correcto la gente no lo ve de esa forma, por tanto supongo que mi sexualidad también ha de tener algunas diferencias ¿verdad?, porque si bien en situaciones normales Kyle no era muy diferente para mi que un estúpido vegetal, hablando de sexo claro, verle de tal manera… me hacía cuestionar mi cordura.

¿Hitler se excitaba al pensar en judíos en hornos?... lo dudo. Era él en específico ¿o había alguien más? porque algo me decía que había alguien más…

Y entonces la imagen de Kenny vino a mi cabeza.

"no me jodas" eso era… eso debía ser, habíamos cogido y por alguna razón no podía recordarlo… y le lastimé, le asfixié tal vez, ¿entonces Kenny era gay y masoquista?, o tenía alguna clase de fetiche con la asfixia… y aquí las imágenes corrieron a mi como si alguien me hubiese disparado justo en el entrecejo, no todo, no totalmente pero recordé que rogaba, pedía que parara ¿por qué? ¿fue sin su consentimiento? no, imposible, Kenny era fuerte, era mejor que yo en cuanto a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas aun cuando yo era mejor en todo lo demás… ¿entonces que era?. Y si, jactarme de las cualidades de alguien más no era mi estilo pero subestimarlos no lo era tampoco.

"¿en que piensas?" Kyle había entrado a la habitación, las imágenes que giraban en torno a Kenny, esas escenas violentas olvidadas por completo en su misma abstracción empezaron a cambiar, quien veía no era a Kenny ya, era a Kyle rogando, gritando, y su rostro desecho y sus heridas no hacía más que echar fuego a ese lapso de locura que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento "¿estás bien Cartman?" se acercó, mi cabeza estaba jugando conmigo, había perdido total control de ella hacía semanas y ahora mismo sentía que solo se burlaba de mis errores… me levanté y pasé al lado de Kyle yendo al baño.

Esto no era parte de ningún plan, ninguno, cuán molesto era eso.

Me eché algo de agua y observe al espejo inútilmente, como si eso sirviera de algo para profundizar en mi… como si mirando hacia la cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento fuese a resolver algo.

" _¿recuerdas?"_

"callate" no, esa voz de nuevo no.

" _lo mataste, tus brutas manos rodearon su cuello y presionaron tan, tan fuerte Cartman…"_

"no lo maté"

" _oh vamos, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tu no, porque eres imbécil"_

"¡callate!" Kyle golpeaba la puerta.

"¿estas bien? ¿con quien estas hablando Cartman?"

" _y puedes volverlo a hacer… ¿viste sus heridas?, sabes que podrías hacerlo mejor, tal vez él también pueda volver, podemos comprobarlo, y si no… bueno, solo tienes que echar la culpa a sus atacantes iniciales, le has ayudado desde hace semanas ¿quién sospecharía de tí?"_ las palabras fluían como vino moscatel por mi garganta, suaves y dulces recorriendo mi pecho como el demonio mismo suscitando al pecado.

"¡Cartman!" Kyle continuaba gritando, dios ¿no se podía callar?.

Recordé el trato, el trato que dio paso a ese imbécil de Kenny metiéndose con mi cabeza, tomando total control de mi.

"Kenny lo haría" respondí considerando las posibilidades.

" _¿y a quien le importa?"_ suspiré. Esto no tenía sentido en absoluto.

"vete a la mierda" como un hechizo me sentí vacío de nuevo, abrí la puerta encontrándome con una confundida mirada en Kyle.

"¿con quién estabas hablando?" preguntó. Sonreí.

"oh ya sabes como soy, siempre conversando con mis juguetes de peluche y demás, supongo que nunca madurare" fingí, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, era inútil este tipo de acto frente a Kyle, Kenny, Wendy… etc. Kyle solo me observó incrédulo, le ignoré yendo a mi habitación, tenía que sacar todas esas imágenes de mi cabeza y ver las heridas en ese judío no ayudaba en absoluto. Tomé mi chaqueta roja.

"¿que haces?"

"tengo un inventario de cada pequeña cosa en esta habitación Kyle, si algo desaparece juro por dios que te quitaré las pelotas"

"¿te vas?" parpadeó estúpidamente antes de verme salir por la puerta, me siguió escaleras abajo "¿a donde coño vas a las dos de la mañana Cartman?"

"nada que te importe" respondí secamente, tome las llaves de la casa y salí antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más.

* * *

c:


	6. Naïvety KB

Este capitulo es particularmente largo, de hecho es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora c:

Gracias por los comentarios por cierto, hacen que escribir lo valga aun mas :D

En fin, me disculpo de antemano por esos errores que mágicamente hayan logrado escapar de mi revisión y que disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **NAÏVETY**

* * *

A veces, cuando me encuentro solo y simplemente no tengo en nada en que pensar toda esa serie de recuerdos tediosos vienen a mi cabeza, como si la vergüenza, tristeza, ira y demás emociones que había olvidado hace años volviesen a mi en forma de cenizas a punto de desaparecer pero aun así latentes. La gente por lo general piensa que soy alguien inteligente, responsable, alguien correcto y demás mierdas. Pues bien, he cometido tantos errores como cualquier otro, excepto Cartman, y en momentos como estos no puedo evitar pensar en ellos.

Solo bastaba con pensar en el día anterior, en el como me arrodille frente a Cartman y… dios, aun no encuentro en que momento pensé que estaba en control de una situación así cuando yo era el que me estaba arrodillado, ¿que tan idiota puede ese culón de mierda hacerme actuar?. Pero ese error no era nada comparado al de hace mes y medio, un simple desvarío del momento surgido por las ansias de cambiar algo en mi vida por llano aburrimiento, suena más ridículo y frustrante cada vez que pasa por mi cabeza.

Aproximadamente unos tres años atrás me tomé la molestia de pensar sobre mis gustos en cuanto a personas, cosa que en ese momento, para mi niño de catorce años , se sentía como entrar en un terreno inexplorado. Cuando trataba de contemplar a una mujer tal como Kenny o Stan lo hacían no podía evitar sentirme desinteresado, y aun cuando me unía a la conversación con algún comentario marica ensalzando sus curvas o sus ojos era como si no encontrara el lugar correcto al que mirar para sentirme atraído… supongo que bien podía mirar a una mujer y decir que era bella en términos estéticos pero no sexuales, y dios sabe que eso, a la inocente edad de catorce, trastorna bastante.

Pero bueno, uno siempre está a la expectativa de que la persona ideal llegue, porque el que no me interesaran las chicas del común no implicaba que no me interesaran para nada, me había interesado Rebecca en algún punto ¿verdad?. Era realmente ideal, inteligente, ajena a ese concepto tan machista que rondaba a las mujeres en aquella época, mejor que yo deletreando y en muchas cosas más, era tan… tan diferente que casi no parecía una niña del común... aun cuando ahora era la segunda más puta después de Bebe haciendo que mi atracción decreciera drásticamente.

Pero veran, no soy del tipo que se queda quieto ante las dudas, y la única razón por la cual no había decidido hacer nada hasta ese momento era porque no me había tomado el tiempo para pensar en ello, porque no le había dado la importancia que probablemente merecía o porque la verdad me fastidiaba pensar en el tema. No es como que a nadie le importase si tenía una relación o no, Cartman nunca había estado en una y Kenny menos desde que tenía diez años… aunque por razones completamente diferentes claro.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar la primera vez que una chica se acercó a nosotros y le pidió a Cartman un momento a solas. Todos nos miramos entre sí probablemente pensando lo mismo '¿por qué coño una chica querría estar a solas con Cartman?' y una atractiva de paso… estéticamente hablando por supuesto.

Al rato volvió, no podíamos irnos sin saber que le había dicho la chica y la verdad es que su expresión ya decía bastante. Se veía tan confundido y a la vez fastidiado, Kenny por supuesto fue el primero en preguntar.

Vi no muy lejos a la chica alejarse con la cabeza gacha y su espalda temblando, fruncí el ceño por instinto.

"solo era una compañera de mi clase avanzada de alemán, me pidió salir" bufó como si la situación en sí fuese algo ridículo, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi enojo.

"eres un imbécil Cartman" comenté, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

"tenía pecas y su piel era demasiado blanca, sin contar que tenía los ojos verdes demasiado parecidos a los tuyos, joder, si no hubiese sido rubia creo que hubiese vomitado en cuanto habló" dijo con tal desagrado que por un momento quise romperle la cara, ¿la había rechazado porque se parecía a mi? dios, cuánto lo odiaba.

"¿cuando me enseñaras a hablar alemán Cartman?" preguntó Kenny probablemente recordando las tetas de la chica, Eric rió.

"ni lo sueñes" yo me limité a ignorarlo el resto de la tarde, en serio, ni siquiera se porque seguía saliendo junto a él.

Como sea, volviendo al recuerdos de turno, estaba aburrido y quería de alguna forma solucionar esa cuestión que aunque me había jodido durante meses no había tomado en serio.

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia mi pc y pensé: '¿cuál es la mejor forma para saber que te pone más?' y una voz curiosamente idéntica a la de Kenny respondió desde mi subconsciente, 'Youporn, Redtube, Xvideos etc etc.' Si se me paraba eso tenía que ser ¿verdad?.

No había entrado a estos sitios más que cuando Kenny decidió ilustrarme sobre… sobre lo que sea que fuese esto. Busqué entre las categorías sintiéndome cada vez más incómodo con el hecho de que el noventa por ciento de las imágenes de presentación de estas fueran mujeres desnudas, pero bueno ¿que estaba esperando?. Suspiré sintiéndome cada vez más disgustado mientras buscaba algo que llamara mi atención… _casi_ nada.

Abrí la categoría de pornografía gay y he ahí mi gran descubrimiento al entrar a la primera página y sentir una sensación muy muy muy chistosa en mi vientre que rara vez había sentido para mis catorce años. Chasquee la lengua volviéndome a la pestaña de porno hetero y se me pasó por completo la sensación, volví a la de porno gay y volvió eventualmente.

"no puede ser" murmuré abriendo un vídeo de cada exponente, si bien el hetero me entretuvo no hizo mucho más, el otro por otro lado …

Joder joder joder joder.

Recuerdo que el celular sonó sacándome por unos cuantos segundos de mi dilema.

" _oe judío marica, estoy yendo con Kenny al arcade, pregunta si quieres venir"_ apreté mis dientes con un fastidio tremendo al leer el nombre de Cartman.

"no soy marica, vete a la mierda"

" _claro Kahl … ¿vendrás? Kenny seguro se ira con la primera perra que se menee frente a él y pasar el rato en el arcade solo es algo… marica…"_ oh, ese hijo de puta lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

"¿puedes dejar de usar esa palabra? es un término despectivo y desagradable" no tengo idea del porqué dije eso, el punto es que Cartman siempre me hacía actuar de tal manera, como si supiera que decir para sacar lo peor de mi, dios.

" _¿estás en tus días Kahl?"_ ¿y porque ni siquiera se podía dignar a escribir bien mi nombre en el puto chat?, este tipo era increíble. Apagué el celular y me dispuse a seguir con mi investigación terminando por supuesto con una de las más… ¿interesantes? masturbaciones que me había hecho en mi vida, hasta ese día claro.

Luego volví a la realidad, enfoque el vídeo con un título tan malo como escenario pero tan excitante como los actores con la palabra "anal" repetida constantemente entre las recomendaciones…

"soy…" no sé si a todos les pasaba así, es decir, lo presentía de alguna forma ¿saben? como cuando sientes que te fue bien en el examen y cuando ves tu buena nota, tu A+ como de costumbre, solo piensas 'lo sabía'... pues bien, así me sentí yo.

Pero verán, siendo que el Tora, el libro que guiaba cual pastor a mi gente prohibía por completo ese tipo de comportamiento pues surgen dudas ¿verdad?, y no solo era eso, eren ciento de factores más. Para ese punto pensar que era algo anormal producto de obscenidades y perversión vacía era de retrogradas pero el estigma, aunque muchos no lo quieran ver, seguirá presente un largo tiempo.

En fin, ignoré esa clara señal y continué pensando que solo necesitaba a 'la ideal'.

Traté de fijarme en cuanta mujer veía tratando de imitar a Kenny, tratando de encontrar atributos atractivos pero por más que lo intentara no podía ver nada en ellas. Wendy era interesante, inteligente, bella, era presidenta del club de debate y subcampeona del concurso nacional, capitana de las porristas y, en ese entonces cuando Cartman aún seguía siendo un vago de mierda, la mejor en toda la escuela en cuanto a notas, y aun así no podía evitar sentir que aun le faltaba algo.

Duré en ese estado de negación unos meses más.

Y digamos que mi vida, con ese curioso descubrimiento como constante en mi cotidianidad dio un giro un tanto curioso. Era como comer del fruto prohibido, ver ese tipo de imágenes y dejarme llevar… bueno, fue la chispa que dio paso a esa incómoda época de erecciones en medio de clases por pensamientos sucios y la continua súplica a dios porque no me llamaran a resolver alguna mierda en el tablero, y si, ya había pasado antes pero esta vez era tan común que incluso llegué a pensar que Cartman me metía viagra o alguna cochinada en mi almuerzo, pero no.

Cuando hablaban de chicas me jodía, entiendo que era ridículo, digo, no es como que ellos estuviesen conscientes de mi situación y lo hicieran a propósito, pero era aburrido, aburrido hasta el hartazgo, y créanme, trataba de poner atención y concordar pero eso no hacía más que joderme más porque nunca atinaba al comentario correcto, era como un retrasado tratando de opinar de algo sobre lo que no tenía ni idea.

Y en medio de situaciones incómodas, noches de plácido sueño tras un buen vídeo de porno gay, de sentimientos (erecciones) incontenibles y largas tardes meditando puntos que para cualquier otro se verían redundantes y estúpidos me rendí.

Soy gay.

Pensé en mis tiernos quince, y no se sentía mal, era como… no se, como cuando te quitas las medias y queda esta sensación efímera de libertad, algo así.

Quise conocer y adentrarme en ese nuevo mundo gay que se había abierto ante mí, claro que eso era imposible de encontrar dentro de las paredes bajo las cuales me encontraba por lo general, casa, colegio, amigos…

Me planteé opciones, las primeras limitadas a chats y… y otros lugares más inapropiados para menores de edad, pensaba 'mientras nadie se entere de mis investigaciones da igual ¿verdad?'.

Y luego llegó el empujón que necesitaba para salir de mi zona de confort aproximadamente mes y medio atrás. Un evento en un club en Denver, algo sobre orgullo gay y esas maric… cosas. Iba dirigido especialmente a adolescentes debido a unos casos severos de bullying en un colegio distrital de la zona. No se como funcionan esas cosas, a veces no encuentro mucha lógica a la reacción de la gente frente a ese tipo de sucesos pero si creían que esa era la manera correcta para luchar contra el bullying hacia homosexuales ¿quién era yo para decir nada?.

Pensé que tal vez, tan solo tal vez podría encontrar algo allí que me diera, no sé, ¿la oportunidad de explorarme a fondo? … y no, no sexo, tal vez… no se, conocer alguien como yo con quien hablar y esa cuestión, sip, eso era.

Y bajo un manto de mentiras y la ropa que más me gustaba de mi arsenal salí en busca de aventuras homosexuales… sonreí bajando del autobús por ese pensamiento. Caminé hasta Broadway Street en busca del club, era de noche y la zona estaba mucho más animada de lo que por lo general era South Park.

Tras pagar la boleta y traspasar el umbral me ví rodeado de luces estrambóticas y música a un volumen absurdamente alto que consistía en su mayoría de beats que parecían hacer juego con mi pecho, saltando fuerte y emocionado por lo que parecía un nuevo mundo emergiendo brillante y… gay frente a mi.

Leí un pequeño folleto que me habían entregado a la entrada sobre los derechos de la comunidad LGBT, los casos de bullying en esa secundaria distrital y el cómo los fondos iban a ser redirigidos a la familia afectada por una de las víctimas que no pudo soportar la situación y cometió suicidio…

Me sentí incómodo, sentí que había ignorado esa cuestión, la posibilidad de rechazo y demás, y aunque había evadido la cuestión de salir del closet porque no lo sentía necesario, las posibles reacciones de la gente cuando lo hiciera me golpearon de forma algo cruda en cuanto terminé de leer. Respiré hondo tratando de relajarme, seguro solo exageraba, South Park era un pequeño pueblito de montaña con mucha gente de mente abierta, Denver era una ciudad llena de muchos puntos de vista, algunos en extremo homofobos, supongo que me alegraba por segunda o tercera vez en mi vida de haber nacido allí.

Caminé entre la multitud hasta la barra, por supuesto no estaban vendiendo bebidas alcohólicas lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto, solo pedí una coca cola zero y me senté contemplando la pista de baile, el DJ, las luces y cada pequeño detalle que llamara mi atención, quería embriagarme del ambiente, tomar valor para ir allí y…

"hey" giré hacia la voz masculina, un personaje realmente curioso me observaba desde la silla contigua a la mía.

"hola" respondí algo estupidizado por el acercamiento, le miré rápidamente, era grande, bastante grande como para parecer siquiera gay, digo, no era gordo, era musculoso en una medida intimidante, con rasgos estoicos, cabello rubio corto de forma militar y varios tatuajes contorneando la piel visible, sonrió.

"Kyle ¿verdad?" levanté mis cejas en sorpresa tratando de detallarle más a fondo buscando señales de familiaridad en él pero al parecer no le conocía de nada o no recordaba conocerlo, claro que no quería ser tan maleducado como para decirle aquello… sonreí y asentí.

"el mismo" y bueno, no sabía qué más decir. Me miró a la expectativa de algo, probablemente que le reconociera o algo así pero juro por dios que no tenía idea de quién era. Al no encontrar respuesta decidió contestar por sí mismo.

"soy quien te invito a este evento en facebook, no pensé que fueses a venir" ¿me habían invitado en facebook? bueno, lo había encontrado por ese medio pero… en fin, de nada servía complicarse.

"ya veo" tomé un sorbo de mi bebida "¿por qué creías que no iba a venir?" traté de iniciar una conversación, él por otro lado esperaba su bebida. Miró hacía mí.

"no lo se, solo las personas… ya sabes, más metidas en el tema vienen a este tipo de lugares, no encuentras heteros todos los días por aquí …" ¿me acabó de decir hetero? reí. No le conocía y en mi vida le había visto en el instituto o cerca de mi vecindario, ¿que podía perder?.

"no soy hetero" respondí aún con una sonrisa en mi rostro " _tu_ por otro lado pareces mucho más recto que yo" sonrió conmigo.

"te sorprendería ver la clase de personas que entran a sitios como estos, no todos son aceite y plumas Kyle" y aun no le preguntaba su nombre, para este punto era algo incómodo de la nada decir 'por cierto ¿cómo te llamabas?' así que ignoré ese hecho, al menos a él no pareció importarle "¿quieres bailar?" la petición me saco de mi línea de pensamientos, le miré algo confundido.

"¿bailar?" rió.

"moverse de acuerdo a un ritmo, es divertido, deberías intentarlo" dios, soy una mierda bailando, y aun así sonreí y asentí. 'Girl gone wild' de Madonna sonaba lo que me hizo sentir particularmente gay mientras empezamos a avanzar entre la multitud.

Le ví buscar entre sus bolsillos, tras un momento sacó un pequeño estuche, nos detuvimos en medio del bullicio y abrió el pequeño artefacto de cuero frente a mí mostrándome una bien organizada 'colección' de pastillas multicolores con varios símbolos curiosos en ellas. Las miré, luego miré a él y luego una vez más a las pastillas.

"Extasis, Metilona, Anfeta…" tomó una y la tragó, mi boca se abrió por sí sola, sonrió "¿quieres?" mordí mi labio dudando ¿porque dudaba siquiera? las drogas son malas ¿m´kay?... negué.

"estoy bien así, gracias" cerró el estuche y lo guardó "¿qué fue lo que tomaste?" aunque bueno, podía ser curioso al menos.

"Metilona, no es muy potente, tampoco es adictiva, no físicamente claro" aclaró "es el tipo de sustancias que tomas de vez en cuando en una que otra fiesta" comentó sonriendo "te hace sentir más feliz, enérgico, menos inhibido… no tanto como el éxtasis pero…" se encogió de hombros "supongo que eso es bueno en ocasiones"

"ow" le escuché reír por lo bajo, fruncí mi ceño a la defensiva buscando su mirada "que"

"sabes que no toda droga es mala ¿verdad? es como tener sexo o ejercitarse o comer, si se hace en exceso es malo sea lo que sea Kyle"

"si, pero eres más susceptible a excederte con eso" hice una señal hacia su bolsillo, se encogió de hombros.

"como te dije no es adictiva, no físicamente, aunque hay personas que usan estas drogas como escape de su mierda de realidad mientras personas como yo solo la usamos para pasar un buen rato, lo perjudicial no es la droga en sí Kyle, es la razón por la cual se consume" recordé alguna de las clases con Mr. Mackey sobre cocaína, heroína y drogas que de hecho si causaban una adicción física, había investigado por mi cuenta porque nunca creía una palabra de lo que personajes como él o Mr. Garrison decían así que tenía una idea más acertada del tema que el resto de la gente, suspiré dejándome llevar por su labia.

"probemos tu punto entonces" sonrió satisfecho abriendo su estuche una vez más.

En resumen, mi mayor error siempre ha sido confiar demasiado fácil en las personas, era inteligente pero en ocasiones demasiado ingenuo.

* * *

Después de que hablé con Kenny ese domingo, no tenía idea de que iba a pasar al día siguiente, pase el resto de la tarde mentalizandome para un quiebre en mi día a día, ¿como iba a ser cuando todos supieran?, casi podía imaginar a Cartman entrando a primera hora del día el lunes con un megáfono recitando un discurso del como yo era un defecto de la evolución, del como mis genes iban a contaminar el ambiente y hacer de los presentes seres aún más inferiores y más estupideces para finalizar con algo como 'y para poner la cereza al pastel podemos ver que es marica también, reina, bujarra, loca, joto, puñal, puto, trolazo… ' a veces me sorprendía el número de nombres despectivos hacia los de mi clase… en fin, todo esto lo diría mostrando algún fotomontaje de mí con aceite y plumas tal cual reina de la marcha del orgullo gay…

Dios.

Luego me enojaría, saltaría sobre él e iniciaríamos una de nuestras peleas de rutina, nos llevarían con la rectora y él diría algo como 'perdón Kyle por decirles a todos que eres un marica aun cuando es verdad' con ese tonito infantil de mierda y para finalizar la rectora haría que yo pidiera perdón también como si un falso intercambio de disculpas valiera por joder mi existencia de tal manera, maldita sea, maldito pueblucho de mierda.

* * *

"no diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes" y eso fue todo, absolutamente todo lo que pude conseguir de él.

No hubo megáfono, imágenes editadas, disculpas injustas… nada.

Durante el resto del día Cartman estuvo particularmente silencioso, Kenny parecía, por otro lado, divertido, incluso complacido cabría decir. Incluso nos ignoró durante el almuerzo mientras Kenny hablaba sobre cómo escuchó a Craig y Stan hablando de cosas estúpidas, no puse cuidado y Cartman mucho menos, pero Bebe no muy lejos de nosotros parecía bastante interesada al respecto, a veces me sorprende la capacidad para oír de esa mujer.

Ese día también me persiguieron pero esta vez fue Kenny quien me ayudó. El era fuerte, había lidiado con los bullys de su hermana menor por años así que si había alguien bueno en peleas callejeras ese era Kenneth McCormick. Stan y Cartman siempre discutían sobre quién era más peligroso, si él o Craig y bueno, esta vez tenía que concordar con Cartman.

Aun cuando el culón pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con nosotros era como si no estuviese, simplemente se centraba en su propio mundo, sus ojos fijos en la nada y cuando alguien le nombraba en la conversación soltaba un insulto al azar y seguía con su línea de pensamientos.

Eventualmente los bullys dejaron de aparecer, ¿por qué? no tengo ni la más mínima idea pero a quién le importaba, con que no estuviesen más alrededor mío estaba bien.

Y la vida continuó perfectamente.

Pero cuando los problemas ´grandes´desaparecen nos centramos en unos más pequeños e insignificantes, y si estos desaparecen nos centramos entonces en los problemas mundanos, siempre jodiendonos la cabeza por algo ¿verdad?. Así que bien, sin Bullys, sin Cartman planeando nada contra mi, sin ese personaje acosandome, o al menos no tanto como antes, todo se redujo de nuevo a mi sexualidad.

Guardar ése tipo de cosas y lidiar con ellas solo no es lo más recomendable estoy más que seguro, Stan no estaba cerca, su espalda para este punto se veía tan lejana que… bueno, que aun cuando lo consideraba mi mejor amigo sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad, si es que algo volvía a la normalidad.

Kenny por otro lado tenía tanta mierda encima que mis problemas en comparación a los suyos eran tan patéticos que realmente me daba pena siquiera quejarme por ellos frente a él. Lo hice en algún punto y me animó diciéndome que mi madre no era la bruja que parecía, que lo más probable es que lo aceptase y blablabla, ya sabía eso, lo sabía perfectamente pero la real problemática estaba tan lejana de simple miedo.

Luego estaba Cartman… que le den a Cartman.

Así que lo último fue… no lo se ¿yo? en fin, solo continué viviendo como de costumbre haciendo de mis problemas mundanos mi mundo. Tareas, exámenes, proyectos, futuro… universidad.

Y así pasaron dos semanas de tranquilidad, me olvidé por completo de Cartman y decidí ignorar mis errores permitiéndose el centrarme en los exámenes por venir, prácticas para el SAT, el correcto uso de mis créditos y demás banalidades lo que hizo que bajara mi guardia, que entrara en un falso lapso de tranquilidad, que caminara al ojo de la tormenta sin mirar atrás.

De nuevo viernes, de nuevo la misma persona llamando y de nuevo… de nuevo temí lo inevitable.

" _a las ocho en Stark Ponds"_ fue todo, luego colgó.

Dije a mi madre que me quedaría donde Stan, no puso mayor problema siendo que le venía diciendo lo mismo por bastante tiempo, para este punto ya parecía parte de una rutina quedarme fuera cada viernes. Tomé mi abrigo, guantes y ushanka y salí sin más.

* * *

No podía parar de temblar, mi corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que casi lo podía sentir al lado de mis oídos, mi estómago se fundía en nauseas y mis manos sudaban entre mis guantes haciendo que en cierto punto simplemente los sacara y botara lejos en un arranque de frustración. Mi razonamiento me había dado por culo dejándome a total disposición de las palabras de Cartman, había funcionado la última vez, solo desvalorizar el acto como él lo había hecho hacía todo más fácil… odiaba tener que hacer uso de las mierdas de ideas de ese culo gordo pero ahora mismo eso era todo lo que me quedaba.

"sube en el auto" asentí obedientemente, cubrió mis ojos como de costumbre y el motor empezó a ronronear, segundos después nos estábamos moviendo. Varias veces había tratado de memorizar los giros que daba, hacia donde iba y demás pero en cierto punto me perdía y maldecía a todo el puto mundo por ello, luego trataba de evadirme pensando en cosas del común sin mucho éxito por lo enloquecedor del silencio.

"llegamos" iba a quitar la venda de mis ojos pero me detuvo, tomó mi mano de manera brusca para jalarme fuera del carro, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose fue seguido por más calor en el ambiente "Cartman dejó de defenderte de la gente que te perseguía ¿por qué?"

"no lo se"

"¿sabes por qué dejaron de darte caza como la rata que eres Broflovski?"

"no"

"porque Cartman no se estaba involucrando más, y si él no se involucra no tiene sentido, ahora, si no me dices el por qué entonces seguirá sin tener sentido…" sentí una brisa rápida en mi mejilla por la velocidad del impacto y la puerta retumbar, algo jodidamente fuerte golpeo justo a unos centímetros de mi rostro, trague saliva "ahora responde" había rabia y enojo y un sin fin más de odiosas sensaciones contenidas en su voz. Traté de relajarme, su temperamento explosivo era una de las cosas que más me aterraba de él.

"ni siquiera se porque me ayudaba en un principio ¿como voy a saber por qué dejó de hacerlo?"

"¡dios!" gruñó, le escuché alejarse "¡porque está obsesionado contigo, por eso!" no pude evitar temblar ante lo fuerte y salvaje de su voz. El miedo me hundía demasiado como para poner algo de cuidado a la situación, mis pensamientos se mantenían fijos en lo que estaba por venir y no me dejaban ir más allá, eso era malo "aun estoy a la expectativa de algún truco de parte tuya, si he dilatado tanto esto es porque espero un golpe de vuelta, es más, deseo el golpe de vuelta"

"no hay golpe de vuelta" me atreví a abrir la boca.

"eventualmente iré a por los otros tres ¿sabes? lo que haces, ofrecerte como una especie de sacrificio, de mártir, es inútil, sólo estás ayudándome a llegar a ellos de la forma correcta"

"puedes seguir por Cartman entonces" sonreí nerviosamente, hubo un breve silencio.

"el será el último Broflovski, el será quien sufra más, y _tu_ …" su aliento rozó mi cuello "te eres el medio para mi fin" me empujo contra la puerta "un medio _fácil_ de disfrutar... " el cálido aliento rozó mi mejilla, temblé.

* * *

Para cuando por fin pude quitar las vendas de mis ojos me encontraba de rodillas totalmente derrotado y sin gana alguna de ponerme de pie, el sonido del auto alejándose inundó mis sentidos, entonces desapareció y deje que el dolor corriera por mis venas.

Mi pantalón se empezaba a humedecer por la nieve bajo mi cuerpo y la laguna estaba absurdamente sola, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, me sentía perdido y solo, sentía que estaba rodeado de maniquíes que se hacían llamar familia, amigos, compañeros…

Y entonces cuando la soledad de siempre golpeó contra mí miré a la nada, a la representación física de mi vacío y lloré, lloré tan fuerte y alto que sentí mi garganta desgarrarse, grité de rabia, maldije mi suerte y golpeé la nieve en frustración con lágrimas y mocos corriendo por mi rostro, boca abierta dejando salir alaridos de dolor y derrota. Era cerca de la una, todo estaba solo, nadie escucharía y aun si lo hicieran me importaba una mierda. Todo dolía demasiado física y emocionalmente, me sentía tan roto y usado y lo único de lo cual me podía agarrar era de las estúpidas palabras de alguien a quien le importaba una mierda, eso solo lograba que la frustración en mi pecho se uniera al montón de emociones que yacían en ese pozo cada vez más hondo y oscuro. Las lágrimas fluyeron a raudales y no paraba de gimotear descontroladamente, dolía demasiado.

Había tomado esto por ya casi dos meses, lidiar con toda esta mierda porque de lo contrario él iría por los otros tres, me importaba una mierda Cartman, pero Kenny y Stan… si podía evitar que algo les pasara haciendo un mártir de mi no me importaba, pero dios, no sabía que fuese tan jodidamente difícil y doloroso y humillante…

" _si entras en pánico y corres a donde cualquiera por ayuda, para tu familia, amigos y seres cercanos esa preciosa cara tuya será reducida a un cartel de desaparecido Kyle"_ cada vez que recordaba esas palabras me sentía enfermo. Bajo el contexto en las cuales se dieron, el tono de su voz y el dolor físico aún latente en mi piel por los sucesos recientes no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdido y solo en un bosque lleno de lobos hambrientos.

Pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, tenía una forma de salir y aunque fuese complicado yo era Kyle Broflovski, no dejaría que un personaje de esa clase me mancillara. Sadría de esto solo y nadie se enteraría de que esto nunca pasó.

Traté de ponerme de pie, todo me dolía, mis piernas, mis brazos, mi rostro, mi abdomen, espalda, cadera… y más. Mis piernas temblaron y la pregunta del año surgió ¿a donde iba a ir?. Por lo general el me retenía hasta el dia siguiente, aun no entendía porque me había dejado ir tan fácilmente pero ya podría pensar en ello después, ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba en cualquier lugar menos en el lado racional.

A la mañana siguiente entraba absurdamente temprano a mi casa y me encerraba en mi cuarto durante todo el fin de semana poniendo como excusa trabajos y proyectos estudiantiles mientras curaba mis heridas con un botiquín que había conseguido hace poco para tratar de recuperarme o de cubrirlas si eran demasiado profundas. Pero esta vez no tenía adonde ir, no había Stan y no quería preocupar a Kenny de más, sin contar que algo me decía que me había dejado ir a proposito por fines no muy agradables, así que pensé, si voy a perjudicar a la persona a la que vaya a acudir mejor que sea alguien que odie, ¿verdad?. Pero al fin y al cabo eso no era más que una suposición vacía, podría no implicar nada, podía ser no más que una excusa mía para buscar ayuda.

Caminé por un largo rato sin poder detener mi llanto, entre más me acercaba a su casa más luchaba por contenerlo. Entre más me acercaba a su casa más sentía que cometía un error, pero la desesperación que me rodeaba cegaba cada señal de razón en mi. Me sentía al borde de un precipicio, me sentía dispuesto a agarrar cualquier mano que se me ofreciera, me sentía dispuesto a caer en un abismo menos hondo, en uno menos cruel, menos… menos doloroso, y ese abismo que ahora parecía menos terrible de ver se hacía llamar Eric Theodore Cartman.

Entre más me acercaba la posibilidad de algo cálido me sumía en un estado de amnesia temporal, caminaba hacia las fauces de la bestia, pero su cálido aliento me hacía olvidar de sus afilados dientes.

Golpeé, nada. Más fuerte y más y más hasta que las luces se prendieron, abrió la puerta y me encontré con él en pijama, una expresión algo perdida y desorientada hasta que se fijo en quién era. Se quedó allí en total silencia mirándome de arriba a abajo, casi pude ver fascinación en sus ojos, eso no hizo más que hacerme caer en cuenta de que de nuevo estaba cometiendo un grave error pero…

Me dejó pasar y me obligó a tomar un baño, gordo de mierda. Pero no pude evitar pensar que realmente deseaba eso. Cuando me quedaba en algún hotel o lo que fuera no entraba a bañarme sino hasta el siguiente día, temía por el dolor de las heridas contra agua más que a esa desagradable sensación de dormir cubierto de sangre, sudor y fluidos corporales que ni siquiera pertenecían a mi mismo…

dejé la ropa sucia en el suelo. Sentía que me quitaba un peso de encima, no solo físico, también emocional, como si dejara algo de esos recuerdos de mierda en el suelo. Me tomé la libertad de patearla lejos, no dejaría que esto me consumiera, yo era más fuerte que todo esto.

El agua entonces empezó a correr, las heridas gritaban por ayuda, dolía como el infierno. Estaba tan centrado en mis laceraciones que no me fijé cuando Cartman había entrado, casi grité cuando lo vi mover cosas en el tocador.

En medio de la conversación sin sentido pudé ver sus ojos delineando con precisión cada herida en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sentirme intimidado y a la vez extrañado por la sensación de alguien mirando más allá de lo que había dejado entrever a cualquiera en meses. De la nada sus ojos chocaron con los míos, grité algunas cosas que volaron por sí solas fuera de mi boca mientras veía esos ojos miel analizar cada pequeño movimiento de mi parte. Esa mirada, la atención que me prestaba aun cuando no era la clase de atención que quería en realidad, esa concentración en mi…

' _¡porque está obsesionado contigo, por eso!'_ recordé esas palabras, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, tener a alguien como Cartman… ser el centro de alguien como él. Imposible, en su mundo no cabía nadie más que él mismo.

"¿quien te hizo eso?" la pregunta rompió mi línea de pensamientos, me cubrí estúpidamente como si eso fuese a evitar que preguntara más…

En fin, todo terminó en lo inevitable, yo gritando y Cartman jodiendome de alguna forma, me había dejado sin una puta toalla el muy hijo de perra.

Gruñí fastidiado, una parte de mi quería patear a ese gordo de mierda por el simple hecho de existir y otra parte de mi quería agradecerle por distraerme del resto del mundo.

Salí del baño, hacia un frio terrible y la sonrisa de Cartman era la cosa más … odiosa que había visto en el dia. Intente actuar como si no me importara su actitud, solo estaba yendo por una toalla ¿verdad? no había necesidad de exagerar. Señaló al closet, caminé hacia el resignado.

"abajo" pero ese gordo de mierda… agh. Me agaché, dolor surco mi columna y sobre cayo sobre mi cadera como si alguien me hubiese dado un puño justo en el punto donde ambas congruen, no pude evitar gemir de dolor "solo te golpearon ¿verdad? no hicier…"

"Si hubiesen hecho _algo_ más ahora mismo estaría huyendo de la policía por asesinato Cartman" mentí. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello pues no habló más. Tras empezar a frustrarme por no encontrar nada en medio de ese incomodo silencio algo cubrió mi cabeza.

"mira" palpé la tela, era la puta toalla. Me levanté a pesar del dolor dispuesto a gritarle pero me encontré con esta extraña mirada en su rostro, ¿eso era deseo? deseo e ira, una extraña mezcla que solo por unos segundos vi allí, luego desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación, me fui murmurando algo, odiaba a ese psicópata de mierda.

Tomé la ropa, pensé en su mirada, en su comportamiento, en su olor que ahora mismo estaba rodeándome gracias a esa ridícula camiseta y esas bermudas demasiado grandes para mi, tuve que enrollar esa cosa en un extremo.

En un principio pensé que era Cartman quien enviaba a estos personajes a perseguirme para, como dijo Kenny, hacer que bajara mi guardia y confiara en él, pero no era él quien los había enviado, tal vez solo había decidido mover la situación a su favor y en fin, no deseaba pensar más en ello, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Salí del baño, le observe por un momento. Miraba al techo totalmente perdido en pensamientos, no muy diferente del cómo había actuado el resto de la semana. No me había atrevido a preguntar esto pero supongo que ahora era mejor momento que cualquier otro.

"¿en qué piensas?" su mirada me buscó, de la nada su rostro mostró un desvarío emocional que en mi vida había visto en él, sorpresa, miedo, confusión… ¿que le pasaba?. Casi corrió de mi yendo al baño, ¿que coño le estaba pasando?.

Y entonces le oí hablar, estaba hablando solo, murmurando cosas a nadie en particular, incluso en cierto punto grito que se callara. Luego salió del baño totalmente compuesto, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, me ofreció una falsa sonrisa y se fue, simple y llanamente se fue.

Me quedé allí de pie mirando hacia la puerta sin la más remota idea del que había pasado, subí al segundo piso y caminé hacia la cama, estaba tan cansado de pensar, de buscar respuestas, de indagar, de sentir dolor, tan cansado que decidí simplemente ignorar los desvaríos de Cartman por hoy, de olvidar todo solo por una noche.

Con cuidado me deslice y levante las cobijas, el olor a Cartman me sobrecogió y me sentí por alguna extraña razón protegido, rodé sobre la enorme cama con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, ojala y se muriera en el camino de vuelta, así no tendría que compartirla con ese gordo de mierda.

El dolor permanecía pero esa cama era tan jodidamente suave y olía tan bien… no es como que Cartman oliese bien, de hecho ni siquiera podía definir su olor, no había una clasificación para posicionarlo, simplemente se sentía bien, extrañamente bien y punto.

Unos segundos después estaba totalmente fundido.

* * *

"judío" agh, esa voz. Rodé dando la espalda a el que supuse era Cartman, quería seguir durmiendo, sentí su mano en mi hombro "si no te quitas te voy a patear, y con la suerte de mierda que tienes no puedo asegurar que mi bota no caiga en alguna de esas lindas heridas" susurró a mi oído, temble.

"deberías ser más considerado con los heridos gordo" murmuré aún medio dormido, era todavía de noche, no tenía idea que hora era pero por lo oscuro que estaba era más que obvio que faltaba un buen rato antes de que amaneciera. Le escuché gruñir, me importó nada y volví a cerrar los ojos, la cama entonces se inclinó bastante hacia un lado, casi hubiese rodado hasta esa dirección de no ser porque ahora la espalda de Cartman estaba contra mi, estaba tan jodidamente dormido que casi pensé era una especie de sueño raro y bizarro, reí estúpidamente.

"¿de que te ries judío marica?"

"cuando todo se sentía perdido pensé en lo que dijiste, tienes razón, idealizamos el sexo como si fuese algo diferente de comer o ir al baño cuando no es más que una necesidad básica del cuerpo humano, incluso menos que eso, es menos que comer o qué dormir… es tan insignificante y sin sentido, es simple placer vano siendo que ni un uno por ciento de las veces que un hombre tiene sexo en su vida es para procrear" ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba murmurando en mi totalidad, ni siquiera sabía si él me estaba escuchando " ser reducido a un puto agujero duele… pero saber ser despectivo al respecto hace todo más fácil, más lidiable… " un dolor golpeó mi garganta, de nuevo deseaba llorar como lo había hecho horas atrás, es increíble cómo a veces nunca parecen suficientes lagrimas ¿verdad?.

Silencio, total silencio, probablemente ni siquiera había dicho eso en voz alta, seguro solo lo había pensado y estaba esperando una respuesta imaginaria. Entonces Cartman giró hacia mí.

"tus palabras eran como un mantra para mi…" sonreí, quería llorar, quería gritar y tirar todo a mi paso, pero yo mismo había caminado hacia esa situación por mi propia voluntad, no tenía el derecho de hacer nada más que intentar lidiar con ello por mi mismo "hacía de la situación un proceso mecánico, porque eso es lo que es el sexo, un proceso mecánico donde… donde alguien es usado y alguien complacido…" encontré sus ojos en la oscuridad, de nuevo esa mirada de total concentración, de nuevo estudiándome "donde la víctima es el objeto de uso de un perpetrador sumido en instintos primitivos y tan… tan repugnantes…" continué divagando mientras mi pecho se retorcía en asco, en auto odio, me sentía tan desagradable, quería levantarme e irme a bañar una segunda vez, quería alejar de mi las marcas de esa bestia corriendo por mi piel como la muestra de su repulsiva naturaleza humana… el mundo se veía tan cruel, tan… crudo.

"¿entonces la policia te esta buscando por asesinato ahora mismo?" preguntó, no había gracia en su voz, solo era una forma no directa de preguntar algo tan tedioso de responder. Reí, salió con la animosidad de un animal muerto.

"así parece… " mi voz se rompió, apreté mis dientes con rabia, no solo por todo lo sucedido, rabia por no poder controlar mis propias lágrimas, ¿era muy ingenuo de mi parte creer que había un limite de ellas en mi cuerpo? ¿que llorando lo suficiente ya no lo volvería a hacer nunca más?, dios… quise hundirme en las sabanas pero unos brazos me rodearon, fuí entonces atraído hasta su grande pecho, mi cabeza descanso cerca de su cuello.

"el otro dia estaba pensando en como tu y Kenny me estaban prendiendo lo marica…" susurró, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y querer deshacerme de su agarre pero se sentía cálido y reconfortante y chistosamente eso también me hacía dar ganas de llorar, básicamente cualquier cosa en ese momento me hacía dar ganas de llorar.

"¿y qué pasó?" la primera lágrima se deslizó.

"lo deseche de inmediato, pensé que las cosas siempre eran más complicadas y demás pero al parecer estaba en lo correcto… malditos gérmenes de judío marica" otra lágrima y otra más "¿sabes? el otro dia la muy puta de Wendy se me insinuó" no podía definir su tono, era absurdamente neutro, sin emoción alguna, cuando actuaba de esa manera era cuando más intentaba esconder algo, ¿por qué era tan difícil de leer?.

"¿ah sí?" continué llorando, Cartman solo me sostenía cerca no poniendo cuidado absoluto a mi llanto.

"si, dijo algo así como que si quería ver lo rígida que era, y yo estaba como ¿qué coño? y la muy golfa se rió y me dijo gordito ¿puedes creer que me dijo gordito? dios, esa puta" reí, sonó raro teniendo en cuenta que sorbí algo de mocos de paso, escuche a Cartman decir algo como "ew" pero no me importo.

Seguí gimoteando contra su pecho mientras él me ignoraba… de seguro intencionalmente siendo que lo único que cursaba la habitación eran mis lamentos, el que él tratara de camuflarlos con su propia voz, el que yo estuviese exponiéndome frente a él tan fácilmente… no sabía qué pensar de ello.

"¿oíste el rumor de que alguien vió a Craig y Stan cogiendo en el parque?" reí entre lágrimas y gemidos, seguro Cartman estaba exagerando como de costumbre. El llanto seguía fluyendo sin parar, estaba casi seguro de que para este punto parte de su pijama estaba húmeda por mis lágrimas "te lo digo Kahl, debe ser una epidemia de maricas o algo así… tu debes ser el paciente cero" susurró fingiendo preocupación, en otra situación me habría enojado y le habría gritado que era un ignorante por creer que el ser gay era una enfermedad contagiosa pero mi energía había sido drenada por completo por el llanto.

"¿me mataras entonces?" bromeé. luego silencio… largo, bastante largo ¿lo estaba considerando?. Fruncí mi ceño para subir y mirarle en busca de respuestas a pesar de saber que me veía como una mierda pero para mi sorpresa estaba dormido. Suspiré fastidiado, si ese gordo tenía un don era joder con mi cabeza.

Me volví a hundir en su pecho, lloré por un rato más dejándome simplemente sumergir en su esencia, su calor, sus brazos rodeándome y el embriagante sentimiento de estar en terreno impenetrable por cualquiera que quisiese dañarme, como si la calidez y seguridad que me proveían fuese la esperanza que necesitaba para creer de nuevo en el mundo, a veces soy ridículo, confío muy fácil y perdono muy rápido, tal vez por eso aun estoy a su lado.

Me permití olvidarlo todo, evadir la realidad y aceptar con agrado a Cartman, me acurruque contra él hundiendo mis brazos cruzados entre nuestros pechos sin atreverme a rodearlo con ellos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior se entremezcló con mis sueños, no podía discernir qué era realidad y que no, como cuando recordaba haber soñado que iba por un vaso de agua a mitad de la noche hasta verlo en mi mesa de noche a la mañana siguiente, algo así sucedió cuando vi a Cartman a mi lado sosteniéndome entre sus brazos ¿a que puta hora había llegado?... casi salté fuera de su agarre, de no ser por las heridas estoy casi seguro de que incluso lo hubiese pateado lejos de mí pero solo lo aparté recibiendo a cambio una graciosa mueca de parte de él para simplemente girar sobre sí y seguir durmiendo dándome la espalda.

Mis ojos se sentían absurdamente hinchados y mi cuerpo dolía, nada nuevo últimamente un sábado en la mañana.

Salí de la cama a la vez que escuché la puerta principal abrirse, probablemente la mama de Cartman había llegado de trabajar, tenía entendido que tenía dos trabajos y por tanto no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, no tenía idea de que hacer, me planteé el salir por la ventana pero mi ropa estaba vuelta una mierda y mis heridas gritaban por piedad…

Mi vista fue captada por un pequeño colgante con una esvástica dorada colgando de ella, las puntas de la misma girando en dirección a las manecillas del reloj con esa tediosa inclinación que caracterizaba su uso nazi, me acerqué y la arregle para que quedara recta, sin la inclinación se reducía a todo menos a un símbolo de índole tan desagradable. Sonreí satisfecho.

"son las seis de la mañana judío, por el amor de dios, vuelve a la cama o échate en el suelo o lo que sea pero deja de rondar por la habitación como si fueras una puta rata o juro por la perra de tu madre que te pateare el culo" miré hacía Cartman, aun me daba la espalda.

"¿a que hora llegaste?" pregunté estúpidamente. Realmente no me interesaba, daba igual que hubiese llegado a las dos o a las cuatro… miré hacia el espejo de la puerta del armario, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y aunque milagrosamente no tenía ojeras el rastro de lágrimas y ojos hinchados me hacían lucir horrible. Suspiré.

"Kahl" gruñó en señal de advertencia. Lo ignoré.

No tenía idea de que hacer, para este punto mi madre ya estaría de pie aun cuando era sábado, esa mujer se despertaba absurdamente temprano. Si me veía entrar así… y ni hablar de escalar hasta mi ventana, aparte necesitaba mi puta insulina y…

"¡Kahl!" me senté entonces en la cama.

"¿a donde fuiste anoche?" giró hacia mí mirándome con ese odio característico en sus ojos., al menos esa pregunta si era de mi interes.

"y tu… ¿donde estabas antes de llegar aquí?" devolvió el golpe como de costumbre, fruncí el ceño a la defensiva y el sonrió "¿ves? ninguno de los dos quiere al otro metiéndose en su vida personal así que deja de preguntar mierda y solo duerme"

"necesito mi insulina" levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta "pero no quiero ir a casa…" miré hacia la ventana, hacia un frio absurdo, quería volver a meterme entre esas calientes y grandes cobijas pero para este punto era algo incomodo ¿por que tuve que salir en primer lugar? dios, que estupido… verdad, porque Cartman estaba abrazándome como si fuese el remplazo de su puta rana Clyde.

"ni pienses que iré a recogerla por ti judío…"

"lo sé" me puse de pie, caminé hasta su armario, empecé a buscar entre su ropa.

"¡hey!" le respondí con mi dedo medio y seguí con la búsqueda hasta encontrar una chaqueta absurdamente grande, roja y una bufanda negra suya.

"préstame esto" empecé a ponérmelo sin esperar una respuesta, cubrí casi por completo mi rostro con la bufanda y me puse la capucha.

"maldita rata judia" murmuró tapándose por completo con las cobijas.

"gracias… por dejarme quedar y no exigir respuestas Cartman" aquello lo decía con total sinceridad, aunque sabía que él no sabría apreciarlo. Vi las cobijas moverse un poco y luego escuché un gruñido, sonreí. Gordo estúpido.

Tras eso salí de su casa, Liane se había encerrado en su habitación probablemente para descansar antes de continuar con su segundo trabajo en la tarde. Bajé las escaleras y salí de allí.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, no hay mucho que decir mas que espero que lo hayan disfrutado c:

PDT: No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las percepciones sobre drogas y otros temas que describo en este capitulo, la mayoría de información es sacada de Internet y pues conozco gente que fuma marihuana de vez en cuando y están en la universidad conmigo y son buenas personas, pero a la vez conozco personas que se han dejado llevar mucho por eso y en fin, solo son ideas que derivan de los personajes, no intento decir que esta bien o mal por medio de mis escritos xD


	7. Innocence KM

séptimo capitulo y una vez mas el mas largo publicado hasta este momento, si me demoro como he dicho antes es por lo extenso de cada uno y en fin, esta vez vamos con Kenny :D

Espero disfruten y de nuevo disculpen por errores de ortografía que se hayan escapado de mi revisión c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **INNOCENCE**

* * *

Amanecer un lunes en tu sucia cama, en tu sucia casa llena de la idiotez de Stuart y vacía de la vivaz y adorable y agradable y dulce y… presencia de Karen, tras haber cogido con el bastardo más psicótico de todo South Park, por no decir que de todo Colorado y haber luego finalizado la noche con una muerte por asfixia definitivamente no te hacía apreciar la vida de mierda que tienes.

Suspiré mirando hacia el desagradable techo, esa cosa, humedad o lo que sea me drenaba las ganas de ponerme de pie más rápido que cualquier cosa, dios. Luego estaba ese veneno de ratas esparcido en el suelo que no había matado a ninguna ni se había movido de su lugar desde… desde siempre y por último la puerta que daba a la sala… al sillón húmedo por cerveza y licor adulterado regado con marcas de cigarro porque el imbécil de Stuart decidió que era el mejor lugar para apagarlos, ese viejo TV y la basura rodeando el lugar como si ya hiciese parte del maldito suelo.

¡Agh! y luego me preguntaban porque salía en mayas en la noche para atrapar tipos malos. Era un niño perturbado definitivamente.

Si me había podido levantar desde que Karen se fue era porque tenía un trabajo al que ir, una razón para moverme… dinero por supuesto. Claro que el padre de Tweak dijo que no podía permitirse un empleado de tiempo completo y me botó después de haber trabajado todos los días, todo el día para él por la semana pasada… aunque no me había echado en realidad, aún tenía el trabajo a medio tiempo.

Por otro lado ahora tenía que ir a clases y eso no me llevaba más cerca de Karen, ahorrar y ganar dinero lo hacía pero entrar a ver la cara de estreñida de la vieja de matemáticas no me ayudaba en nada más que para contenerme cuando no quería correrme demasiado rápido. Maldita sea.

Y luego estaba Butters y Kyle y el imbécil de Cartman dañandolos y… me levanté, tenía algo que ver, la cara de ese gordo tras haber olvidado todo y después nada. Había disfrutado bastante la noche anterior, había visto en él esa chispa que no veía en años, esa pasión infantil, esa necesidad que le hacía actuar por instinto… no creo que siquiera recuerde algo de lo que dije, con o sin 'cosa mágica borra memoria'. Bueno, estábamos por ver eso ¿verdad?.

* * *

Saqué mi celular de camino a la paradero, marqué el número que había estado marcando a esta misma hora cada mañana desde que Karen se había ido.

" _hey"_ mi expresión se llenó de fastidio con solo escuchar esa voz.

"¿esta Karen?"

" _hola a ti también tarado"_ rodé los ojos _"¡Karen!"_ alejé la bocina, el muy imbecil no alejó el teléfono para gritar _"para ti"_

" _Gracias Kev"_ y entonces olvide sobre lo pendejo que era Kevin, Karen tomó el teléfono _"¿si?"_

"¿como amaneció mi hermana favorita?" sonreí al escucharle reír al otro lado de la línea.

" _solo te diré que ahora me echo perfume por gusto y no porque amanezco oliendo a cerveza"_ la señal de la parada ya se veía a lo lejos, incluso vi a Cartman y Kyle… suspiré procesando la oración de mi hermana, tal vez podría buscar un segundo trabajo de medio tiempo, o podría considerar de nuevo la prostitución, digo, a la madre de Cartman le iba bien.

"eso es bueno, supongo" traté de sonreír aun cuando sabía que no me veía "hablamos más tarde Karen, te quiero" no había mucho que decir en realidad, solo una llamada de rutina para saber si el pendejo de Kevin aun no la había cambiado por algo de crack.

" _y yo a ti Ken"_ y colgué mientras mi vista se centraba en el ceño fruncido de Cartman, dios, seguro aun recordaba y estaba tratando de resolver el cómo iba a lidiar con el problema, porque por supuesto que no se preocupaba ni un poco por el hecho de haberme matado, de ser así ni siquiera estaría ahí, estaría llorando al lado de mi cuerpo sin vida o algo por el estilo, tendría algo hinchados y rojos los ojos, o al menos ojeras o…joder, ¡algo!.

Por otro lado Kyle se veía preocupado por obvias razones, fue el primero en verme, claro que Cartman ni siquiera miró hacia mi, solo movió la cabeza como si yo no valiera siquiera un 'hola', imbécil.

Pero aquí es cuando lo entretenido empezaba, su expresión se endureció un poco entonces, claro que ya no parecía que estuviese resolviendo alguna clase de problema complejo, ahora estaba confundido, ¿y como no? si de la nada una noche entera de su vida había sido erradicada por completo de su memoria, suspiré complacido, esto iba a ser realmente interesante.

* * *

Mi vida no es muy interesante en realidad, digo, entre el colegio, el trabajo y casa los eventos más grandes son sexo fortuito y muertes repentinas… y si, creo que eso suena bastante interesante para algunos pero después de repetirlo durante años, la cuestión de las muertes especialmente, desvalorizas esos eventos y se vuelven parte de tu cotidianidad, de la mía en este caso.

Así que bien, entre esa ´monotonía´ lo más interesante era Butters y la expresión de Cartman, dios, me reí tantas veces cuando de la nada sacaba el tema de la noche del domingo y este solo me miraba con odio, casi diciendo que me fuera a la mierda con la mirada. Y por supuesto mi plan funciono, estaba tan centrado en MI, y creanme, yo me encargaba de eso, que se olvidó por completo de Kyle y Butters, incluso en cierto punto la cosita rubia empezó a sentarse con nosotros de nuevo, Cartman solo miraba hacia otro lado y se perdía en su psicótico mundo fastidiado por perder control de su propia cabeza. Era realmente divertido.

Pero algo de mi sentía que iba a ser capaz de recordar, cuando Cartman se proponía algo desesperadamente por lo general lo lograba, tal vez esto también ¿verdad?.

Como sea, lo importante aquí es lo de siempre, nunca nada sigue como es por mucho tiempo, y por supuesto así también pasa con mi vida de mierda, supongo que lo único que permanece intacto es lo malo, maldita sea.

Por otro lado lo bueno… lo bueno mengua casi siempre, no se si solo me pasa a mi pero coño, la felicidad huye de mi vida constantemente y yo ni me molesto en alcanzarla, muy perezoso para eso.

"Hola Kenny" Casi brinqué de mi silla al ser sacado abruptamente de mi línea de pensamientos, el local estaba vacío, malditos miércoles en la tarde siempre eran jodidamente aburridos. Me puse de pie al ver a Butters entrar junto a una chica de cabello… ¿que color era ese? como sea, un anaranjado quemado o algo así… y largo, pero no largo tipo princesa de disney no, largo tipo golfa. En fin, muchos defectos que recalcar, solo voy a decir que tenía un lindo par de tetas y ya, porque su cara era irreconocible entre tanto maquillaje…

"Butters" me levanté para seguirles hasta su mesa "¿que te trae por aquí?" ofrecí una suave sonrisa a la 'dama' antes de girar mi atención a él.

"oh bueno, solo pasaba y vi que estaba bastante solo hoy y pensé que tal vez podría acompañarte un rato y-y de paso…" miró hacía la chica, seguí su mirada, luego le volví a mirar a él "...presentarte a Lexus" bueno, ya no era la puta de pasitas, muy vieja supongo, probablemente era una puta de Hooters ahora "Lexus, Kenny Kenny, Lexus" dijo animadamente, si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora mismo, seguro me odiaría de por vida.

"Un placer" sonreí sin extender mi mano o algo por el estilo, ella solo sonrió de vuelta y asintió, era muy callada para alguien de su clase, supongo que no estaba muy cómoda o que se yo, no es como que me importase "¿y en qué Hooters trabajas linda?" bromeé, seguramente frunciría el ceño y diría que no trabaja allí y entonces yo diría algo como 'oh perdon, es que pareces del tip…

"el único de South Park supongo, queda en el segundo piso del centro comercial" respondió Butters por ella, le miré incrédulo.

"¿ah si?, ¿es legal siquiera trabajar allí a esta edad?" ella rió por lo bajo.

"no, pero hay 'atributos' que no conocen de leyes cariño" respondió jugando con la última palabra, miré a Butters esperando algún tipo de reacción negativa por ello, el solo sonreía como idiota.

"verás, paso la entrevista porque al parecer le fue bien en la prueba de aptitud, ¿bastante inteligente no lo crees?" ¿me estas jodiendo Butters? dios, ahora entendía el porque Cartman había saltado sobre él hace dos meses, bueno, ya casi tres. Era tan… agh… daban ganas de golpearlo hasta que reaccionara.

"ya veo, deberías enseñarme esos 'atributos' algun dia, han de ser impresionantes" que puedo hacer, flirtear es parte de mi segunda naturaleza, y cuando había alguien tan… _ella_ frente a mí pues bien, eso salía de mi boca casi instintivamente. Ella solo dedicó una suave sonrisa hacia mí en respuesta.

"oh ¿necesitas tutorías o algo así? yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, ya sabes, ella tiene trabajo y eso" y Butters aún creía que hacía alusión a su inexistente inteligencia, ¿y si esta no era la primera vez que ella coqueteaba frente a él? ¿y si lo había engañado justo frente a su nariz y el ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando? ahora quería golpear a esa mujer… luego me sentí un hipócrita. Joder. Luego pensé '¿tutorías con Butters?, eso definitivamente no suena nada nada mal' es más, estoy casi seguro de que había una porno entre mi colección personal con una temática similar… dios…

Nascar, Nascar, piensa en la Nascar.

"lo pensaré Butters, pero antes de eso ¿desean ordenar algo?" saqué mi pequeña libreta y un esfero al ver a la cosita rubia asentir "café chateau para tí supongo, ¿con crema chantilly extra?" le vi sonreír ante la sugerencia, asintió.

"por favor" Miré hacía la chica quien miraba el menú no muy lejos de la barra.

"un Frapuccino será" me ofreció una lasciva sonrisa que respondí con poco entusiasmo.

"bien, soy el único aquí hoy así que tomará un rato" y me alejé hacia la barra. Mientras empezaba a moler el café les ví hablar, la sonrisa de Butters era definitivamente más preciosa que de lo normal, como si frente a sus ojos tuviese la cosa más bella del mundo… lastima fuese tan malo juzgando a la gente, su inocencia era atractiva pero tan molestas en situaciones como estas.

Tomé la taza de Butters para echar el agua caliente de la máquina de café espresso, cuantas veces no me había quemado con esta porquería y…

"¡joder!" tengo la peor suerte del mundo, supongo que el paquete de 'inmortal' venía con 'probabilidad de ser constantemente jodido' "coño" me las arreglé para no romper la taza, había caído agua hirviendo en mi mano… miré hacia atrás, tal vez Butters se había dado cuenta y vendría y me pondría una de sus benditas de hello ky…

"¿estás bien cariño?" ese paquete de inmortalidad-sufrimiento era una mierda, mi vida parecía una broma de mal gusto.

"si, solo me cayó algo de agua caliente, no es la gran cosa" busque a Butters, este solo miraba desde la mesa con preocupación en su rostro, ¿por qué ella había venido y el no? joder. Tomó mi mano, traté de alejarme pero temí que me clavara esas uñas postizas en su lugar… ¿se le caerían?.

"se ve terrible, si quieres …" pero me arriesgué, alejé mi mano, levantó su mirada algo impresionada por mi acto, como si no entendiera el porque no quería que alguien tan 'caliente' como ella tocara mi mano.

"verás, entre más rápido prepare el café mejor se conservará el sabor del grano y…"al parecer entendió mi indirecta porque retrocedió.

"pues que encomendado de tu parte, me pregunto si eres igual en otro tipo de tareas" mordió su labio, retrocedí más sorprendido por el hecho de que estaba coqueteando conmigo justo en frente de su novio que por simple incomodidad.

"ni te imaginas linda, ahora si me permites" rió por lo bajo volviendo a la mesa, continué con mi trabajo.

Tal vez era buena pero medio calienta huevos por naturaleza o por cuestión de trabajo o que se yo, después de todo habían estado juntos dos meses y Butters no le había dado dinero, no que yo supiese. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que tan solo estuviese dejándome llevar por celos infundados, celos porque bueno, algo en mí quería ser su primero, desflorar a Butters era una de mis tantas fantasías sexuales, y una de mis favoritas…

Nascar, Nascar.

¿Y por qué eran infundados? porque de por si ni siquiera me gustaba Butters, no en sentido romántico claro, nadie lo había hecho y nadie lo iba a empezar a hacer, y menos alguien como Butters, eso era como… como sea, no estaba de ánimo para pensar más en ese tipo de mierda, solo haría mi trabajo y leería alguna porno mientras terminaban y se iban.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Butters cuando llegué con la bandeja, un poco tarde, ¿no crees?. Su mirada bajó a mi mano, la alejé rápido.

"sip, pero iré a ponerme algo de pomada por si acaso" y usé eso como excusa para alejarme rápido de la mesa, no quería otra sesión de coqueteo frente a él.

Y como dije entré a la parte trasera para buscar una pomada en el botiquín de Tweek, al menos él se quemaba más que yo. Unté un poco sobre la quemadura, se veía algo desagradable la piel, arrugada y rojiza, había dolido bastante pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones que aun cuando me parecía insoportable podía contener un poco más mis chillidos y expresiones, nada del otro mundo después de tantos años de tortura.

Busque una revista porno que había traído hacía unas semanas para mostrarsela a Tweek, sus expresiones y tics al ver ciertas imágenes eran hilarantes. Empecé a pasar las imagenes detallando una que otra chica interesante. Saldría en un rato, conocía a Butters, no se iría sin pagar, y con un poco de suerte solo se irían dejando el dinero en la mesa.

Tras un rato la campana sonó.

Boté la revista lejos, tal vez Richard no la vería pero si lo hacía solo culparía a Tweek, de todos modos esas manchas en la portada no eran mías. Caminé hacia la puerta esperando que Butters y Lexus se hubiesen ido pero para mi infortunio seguían ahí hablando, ella apenas iba a la mitad y Butters apenas había terminado de quitar la crema del café… maldita sea.

"hey" verdad, alguien entró, aunque por la voz tenía una idea de quién era.

"Stan" logre captar una curiosa mirada de Butters, ellos no eran realmente cercanos, se habrán saludado antes de que yo entrara o algo así, nada del otro mundo. Como sea, más importante aún "¿qué haces aquí?" sonrió acercándose a la barra, tomó asiento en una de las butacas.

"perdon por interrumpir tu jalada diaria en el almacén de los Tweek Kenny, pero necesito alguien con quien hablar" estaba empezando a pensar que solo me buscaban cuando me necesitaban.

"¿Craig te mando a tomar por culo?" su sonrisa se fue, uh, atiné a la primera, eso era un nuevo record para mi.

"no" respondió secamente, bueno, ya no había récord al parecer.

"¿entonces?"

"¿has… escuchado sobre esos estúpidos rumores que han estado corriendo por la escuela?" no pude evitar poner esta expresión de 'la cague' siendo que probablemente se habían empezado a esparcir por mi culpa… agh "¿fuiste tu?"

"¿que?" parpadee estúpidamente ante su comentario.

"hiciste esa carita tuya de 'la cague' cuando hable de los rumores Kenny ¿fuiste tu?"

"no hice ninguna cara" fruncí el ceño a la defensiva, sabía que eventualmente llegaría hasta mi pero no podía evitar poner un poco de pelea "estás imaginando cosas Stan" hice un pequeño puchero, ví a Butters levantarse, dejó el dinero en la mesa y sonrió hacia mí, ¿cómo podía sacar sonrisas tan sinceras de la nada? como si tuviese algún tipo de fábrica de felicidad y amor en sus cachetes, dios… hizo una señal en despedida y salió seguido por su 'novia' quien guiño hacia mi antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

"¿la novia de Butters acabo de guiñar hacía aquí ?" al parecer no era el único que estaba viendo.

"será un tic o algo" y ahora me miraba inquisitivamente, joder…

"eres increible… " presionó el puente de su nariz, a veces cuando hacía ese gesto me daban tantas ganas de darle una cachetada...

"¡hey, seré medio puta pero tengo mis codigos Stan!" rió de forma burlona.

"claro, y por eso hay rumores de mi y Craig por toda la maldita escuela"

"¡no fui yo!, probablemente Bebé estaba pasando cerca cuando hablaba con Kyle o que se yo, ya sabes lo chismosa que es"

"¿hablabas con Kyle sobre mi y Craig? ¿pero que coño les impor…"

"relaja las tetas Marsh, te digo, todo es culpa de Bebe" Stan chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

"y dale con la golfa de Bebe... como sea" se recostó en la barra "mi papá decidió que no era alcohólico una vez más y la casa está a rebosar de licor de nuevo" gruñó entre sus brazos.

"¿bebiste?"

"¿que crees?"

"¿estas bien?"

"no se trata de estar bien…" levantó la vista, su mirada azul frustrada y confundida "no entiendo ni siquiera porque lo hago, con o sin licor siempre hay algo jodiendome la existencia al otro lado, es como si no hubiese una ruta de huida…" suspiró desviando su mirada a la nada.

"¿has probado LSD?" lo siento, soy una porquería en conversaciones serias, no puedo evitar hacer comentarios estúpidos cuando veo que alguien está siendo sincero sobre sus sentimientos conmigo, un gran defecto supongo.

"seguro vería mierdas de colores, dios" susurró en un tono lastimero.

"y cual es el problema estando sobrio, aparte de ver todo como la mierda que es claro" y hacer preguntas estúpidas también es otra de esas cosas, simplemente siento que escuchar no es suficiente así que relleno el espacio con chistes y preguntas de esta clase… soy un desastre.

"Craig"

"que tiene Craig"

"es un imbécil, y como imbécil que es pues, no se, es facil hablar con él cuando no estoy huyendo…" luego miró hacia sus manos.

"Cartman dijo algo de una epidemia de maricas" y Stan por fin me miró, levantó una ceja en señal interrogativa.

"bueno, eso es nuevo"

"y estupido"

"lo se" luego estrechó la mirada algo inseguro "¿ha dicho algo de alguna cura?"

"¿que?" ¿enserio había preguntado eso? "no cr…" gruñó fastidiado, se levantó de la silla.

"como sea, nos vemos después Kenny" y se fué sin más, supongo que solo andaba de paso.

* * *

Y los días continuaron como de costumbre, mis conversaciones con Cartman últimamente parecían más juegos de poder que conversaciones normales, como si jodiendo mi existencia fuese a arreglar algo dentro de esa cabeza suya. Por otro lado Kyle notó el cambio de comportamiento de Cartman, de vez en cuando preguntaba pero decirle la verdad follaría su mente por completo.

Y luego mi prioridad, Butters.

Era sábado en la tarde, no había realmente nada interesante que hacer y era mi dia de descanso así que decidí escabullirme de nuevo por la ventana de Butters, claro que esta vez no tenía idea de si estaba castigado o no, de no estarlo era un movimiento realmente estúpido de mi parte.

Empecé a escalar como de costumbre preguntándome a medio camino ¿y si no estaba? ¿y si estaba con alguien?, iba a bajar de nuevo para llamarle pero ya estaba demasiado arriba como para retractarme, igual ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?.

Pero pensar eso es como alguna clase de hechizo ¿saben?, su traducción más viable, al menos en mi vida es 'damelo todo puta' y así mismo la vida lo hacía, me la metía hasta el fondo. En cuanto me apoye en el alféizar de la ventana un sonido que he escuchado tantas veces que para este punto en mi vida parece ya una estúpida canción popular para mí llegó hasta mis preciosos oídos… gemidos, altos y claros y… de Lexus.

Me quedé estático, en este tipo de situaciones los pensamientos corren más rápido de lo que se puede explicar, porque ni yo mismo procesaba una por una cada idea que llegaba a mi cabeza y se apresuraba arroyo abajo hasta golpear contra mi pecho, pero no como cuando tu mama jala tu cachete, no, más como cuando la tía que no ves desde hace años jala tus cachetes. Coño. ¡mi rubio estaba siendo violado!, fue lo primero que pensé pero los gemidos no eran suyos obviamente, Lexus, esa perra. Y ahora sentía ira, como si hubiesen tomado a mi gato y le hubiesen rapado y tatuado una polla en el lomo, dios. Luego pensé ¿qué coño? digo, a mi que me importa, es su cu… su vida. agh. Luego recordé que estaba colgando, esto me hizo caer en cuanta de lo mucho que estaban doliendo mis brazos y entonces…

"¡Butters!" orgasmo salvaje aparece. El grito de esa mujer me sacó de mi letargo de 'puedo hacerlo' y le dijo a mis brazos que de hecho no podía, me solté y dios, creanme, si hubiese podido evitar gritar por la sorpresa lo hubiese hecho pero la vida sonrió hacia mí y susurró a mi oído 'hasta el fondo Kenny, hasta el fondo'.

Caí de culo contra el pasto, describiría el dolor pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado centrada en huir de ahí, sentí algo traquear de forma realmente perturbante en cuanto traté de levantarme y joder, casi temí quedar lisiado y tener que arrastrarme hasta la carretera para que algún carro me atropellara. Pero luego escuche la ventana abriéndose y mi cabeza de nuevo se desbordó de la palabra 'huir', claro que ya era muy tarde.

"¡¿Kenny?!" gruñí por lo bajo reconociendo la voz.

"oh por dios" y aún más al reconocer la otra, levanté la vista para encontrarme por supuesto con Butters y Lexus viendo hacia mi.

Que. Puta. Vergüenza.

Enserio, no soy del tipo que se avergüenza a menudo, por no decir que nunca, pero ahora mismo deseaba levantarme y salir corriendo y no mirar atrás. ¿Pero recuerdan a la señorita vida?, maldita sádica de mierda.

Ambos al parecer estaban sin nada encima, excepto por Lexus quien cubría su parte superior con una sábana.

"hey" respondí inoportunamente casual haciendo que mi sonrisa se acomodara al tono.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Butters, la vida me la podía meter cuando quisiera, pero con personitas como él a veces eso no parecía importar, iba a responder pero me interrumpieron.

"¡¿en serio le estas preguntando si esta bien?!" grito algo histerica la pu… Lexus…

"bueno, se cayó así que pensé que…"

"¡nos estaba espiando!" me apunto con el dedo

"¡hey hey! tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlos gemir, solo venía a visitarlo, no tenía idea de que estaban cogiendo por dios" grité indignado.

"¿¡y por qué coño no tocas la puta puerta pedazo de subnormal!?" probablemente Butters querría explicar eso pero esa golfa me había sacado de quicio así que seguí con la discusión. Y pensar que hacía unos tres días estábamos coqueteando, quien diría.

"¡porque a diferencia de ti no necesito una puerta entera por donde meter mi culo!" su mandíbula cayó de incredulidad, la de Butters también.

"¡¿me estas llamando gorda hijo de puta?!" joder, se estaba empezando a enojar bastante, su rostro empezaba a tener un peligroso tinte rojo y todo y yo aun seguía sin poder moverme del suelo.

"¡Kenny, no estas siendo muy agradable!" ahora ambos miraban enojados hacía mi… genial, al parecer la señora 'vida' incluso encontró la forma de poner a Butters contra mí. Traté de levantarme y lo logré con movimientos absurdamente torpes dignos de un maldito potro recién nacido, nunca había entendido esta cuestión de desear que te tragara la tierra, hasta ahora por supuesto.

"Butters, vete a la mierda" ni siquiera se porque dije eso, solo se que en cuanto lo dije di media vuelta y me fuí, aunque incluso podría decir que fue un intento absurdo por recuperar algo de mi dignidad…

Dignidad…

Que esa palabra pasara por mi cabeza, la cabeza de alguien como yo era realmente irónico, pero no me importaba.

Solo caminé calle abajo maldiciendo a ambos, por alguna razón más a Butters por ponerse de su parte… aunque claro, esperar que él concordara conmigo respecto a lo 'gorda' que estaba ,cosa que solo fue un insulto del momento, era realmente estúpido de mi parte, ¡pero que importaba! yo era su mejor amigo, agh, me sentía absurdamente traicionado y de tantas maneras.

Y luego estaba el problema más grande de todos, Butters seguramente no era virgen ya… ¿y lo peor de todo? que me contuve porque pensé que él merecía algo más estable al menos para su primera vez pero tenía que gastarla con esa cosa…

"¡DIOS!" grité a mitad de la calle ganándome algunas miradas, ¡era increible! ¡incluso le dije que esperara! ¿siquiera habían usado condón?. Mi cosita rubia había sido arrancada de mi cruelmente, su atractivo había sido robado por completo por esa bruja malvada y yo miraba desde lo lejos totalmente impotente ante sus tetas magicas… maldita sea.

Para mi suerte la casa de Bebe no estaba muy lejos ¿y que mejor forma de superar a una rubia que con otra rubia?.

Golpeé y abrió ella tras unos segundos, a su madre parecía no importarle lo que hiciera su hija en su cuarto y me parecía una actitud admirable, no muy sana a largo plazo pero admirable.

"¿estás libre esta tarde?" ni siquiera se porque preguntaba, el simple hecho de que estuviera allí ya era suficiente implicación para ambos, sonrió, se acercó y asestó un suave beso en mis labios.

"pasa, por favor"

* * *

El domingo no hubieron sucesos importantes, pase mi día junto a Karen y traté de hacer algunas tareas, claro que no conseguí mucho. Luego vino el tedioso lunes y la señorita vida me saludo con su sarnosa sonrisa desde la nada.

"¿que coño haces aquí?" fue lo primero que salió de mi boca en cuanto esa puta se sentó en nuestra mesa junto a Kyle, Butters y yo, Cartman había decidido no unirse esta vez.

"nada que tenga que ver contigo" respondió con una odiosa sonrisa mientras se restregaba contra Butters tal cual perra en celo, Kyle solo miraba sorprendido, al parecer no muy al tanto de la situación.

"¿tienes novia Butters?" pregunto incrédulo, Butters sonrió dispuesto a responder pero interrumpí

"si, ¿recuerdas a la puta de pasitas?" dije sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de esa odiosa mujer quien respondía de la misma manera.

"¿la 'ex' de Butters?" asentí.

"pues volvió en forma de puta de Hooters" sonreí ante mi propio comentario viendo como esa mujer me fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡Kenny!" joder, ¿por qué siempre tengo que olvidarme de Butters?

"¿sí?" le miré sin culpa alguna, casi retándole con la mirada a ponerse de SU lado una vez más, por cómo me miraba al parecer lo iba a hacer.

"deberías ser más educado" y de nuevo ese tono 'serio', Kyle solo miraba totalmente fuera de contexto mientras la golfa esa sonreía en señal de victoria.

"oh disculpe usted, ¿debería decirle entonces señorita puta?"

"como te venga en gana cariño, la verdad es que ese tipo de insultos de alguien como…" me miró de forma despectiva recorriendome como si mirara hacía una montaña de basura " _tu"_ escupió la palabra con desagrado "no significan nada" bufé.

"cuando me paguen por menear el culo frente a viejos verdes tal vez tome en cuenta la palabra de usted, señorita puta, porque entonces sabré que habré caído lo suficiente _bajo_ como para entender algo de lo que dice" y me levanté y caminé lejos, Kyle quedó con una cara realmente cómica de '¿qué coño está pasando?' casi me sentí mal por dejarlo con esa pareja tan disfuncional, casi. En ese momento quería coger a esa mujer y … en fin, hacerle de todo menos nada bueno, traté de relajarme y recobrar la compostura, ya era un experto en eso viviendo con personas como Stuart y lidiando con 'amigos' como Cartman.

Ese mismo día más tarde el culón me encerró con él en los baños, fue realmente interesante como al parecer había recordado gran parte de la noche al punto de poder reproducir mis palabras a la perfección, casi tuve una leve esperanza, ya saben, porque por fin alguien recordaría y esas estupideces pero no fue así, no recordó más que partes borrosas.

Lo gracioso de eso es que cuando salí del baño y le dejé a solas, probablemente quedó más confundido de lo que estaba en un principio , reí por un rato caminando por el pasillo al recordar su estúpida expresión hasta que cierto rubio me detuvo a la salida, al parecer había esperado por mi.

"Kenny"

"Butters" no me detuve, empezó a seguirme.

"veras, no puedo permitir que sigas tratando a Lexus de esa manera" suspiré, realmente era una mala persona por poner a alguien como Butters en esta situación pero es que era tan inevitable, dios.

"¿enserio no le estas dando dinero?" traté de confirmar por última vez.

"¡No!" me detuve, él lo hizo también.

"Mientras que no se siente en nuestra mesa" dije algo fastidiado por la situación, por alguna razón aun seguía enojado, un fastidio realmente intoxicante me llenaba al pensar en esa mujer pero a la vez sentía que estaba actuado de forma inmadura y estupida y era como si ese tipo de actuación se saliera de mis manos, al recordar mi comportamiento incluso sentía que estaba solo recordando algo que alguien más hizo, dios, parecía una adolescente celosa y eso me enfermaba.

"b-bien… ¿estas bien Kenny?" puso una mano en mi hombro, él perdonaba tan rápido que incluso me sorprendía, luego recordaba que había un montón de gente capaz de aprovecharse de eso y me preocupaba.

"entonces, ya no eres virgen ¿eh?" cambié de tema, tenía que llegar al café antes de que el padre de Tweek me regañara así que empecé caminar de nuevo, su mano se deslizó por mi hombro. Elevó sus cejas en sorpresa siguiendome una vez más, luego un rubor se apresuró por sus mejillas a la vez que sus ojos bajaron por instinto al suelo.

"s-s-se podría decir que n-no" suspiré maldiciendo por millonésima vez a Lexus.

"¿se sintio bien?" preguntaba sin una mínima pizca de interés, ni siquiera le miraba, no quería verle poner esas estúpidas expresiones de enamorado dirigidas a alguien como ella.

"b-bastante" rodé los ojos al identificar la alegría en su voz, ¿por qué el que parecía más marica resultó el único que al parecer no lo era? y yo tenía que caer en la trampa de sentirme atraído, ahora no podía dejar de sentirme fastidiado y lo más jodido es que no podía hacer menguar ese desagradable sentimiento. Tal vez podría empezar a salir con alguien, tal vez algo un poco más formal al menos por unas semanas… Butters preguntó algo.

"¿ah?"

"¿cómo fue tu primera vez Kenny?" repitió la pregunta. Miré a la nada tratando de recordar.

"no sabría decir…" seguía retrocediendo en mi memoria, estaba algo complicado "creo que fue en una fiesta en casa de Craig, si mal no recuerdo estaba vestido de caperucita roja porque perdí una apuesta de mierda contra ese imbecil sobre si Cartman seguía o no teniendo tetas, yo le dije que sí y él dijo que no y en fin… el punto es que no estaban los señores Tucker y Cartman había dopado a Shelly quien nos estaba cuidando esa vez así que Craig tuvo la brillante idea de asaltar la licorera de su padre y echar una botella de vodka entera al ponche" sonreí al recordar a Tweek borracho, una de las cosas más graciosas que había visto en mi vida.

"¿entonces estabas borracho cuando…?" reí por lo bajo.

"algo, Bebe también lo estaba" ya nos empezábamos a acercar al centro de South Park, podía ver la cafetería a lo lejos.

"¿Bebe?"

"yep, Bebe, y no es como que me haya aprovechado, ambos estábamos en el mismo estado, eso no cuenta como aprovecharse ¿verdad?" razoné "aparte ninguno recuerda en su totalidad nada de lo sucedido, pero creeme, si lo hice mal al menos lo remedie en nuestro siguiente encuentro" reí estúpidamente recordando ciertas cosas."coger con Bebe disfrazado de caperucita roja…" empecé a reír con más fuerza, en su momento había sido realmente gracioso y por alguna razón ahora también lo era, Butters solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándome con una expresión en blanco. Nos detuvimos frente a la calle esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color, cuando pude parar de reír por fin le mire "¿estas bien?¿no tienes ningún comentario? ¿como 'oh hamburguesas' o algo así?"

"bueno, es raro cuando ves que no muchos piensan de la misma forma que tu, eso es todo" continuó caminando aun cuando la luz no cambiaba a verde, le seguí, de todos modos no habían muchos autos, era South Park después de todo.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"qué eres tan popular con las mujeres, todas quieren estar contigo y de alguna forma llegar a ti ¡e incluso el decir que han estado contigo les vuelve aun más populares o suben su nivel en la escala social de la escuela!" hizo un curioso gesto con sus manos para resaltar su última dicción, luego continuó "lo que hace que sea fácil para ti acceder a esas cosas que para mi hasta no hace más de unos días eran completamente nuevas… y tu… no se" no faltaba mucho para llegar a la cafetería así que tenía que apresurar la conversación.

"¿y yo que?" miró hacía mí casi como esperando que lo que quisiera decir se reflejara en sus ojos, pero no había mucho allí, o al menos no nada que yo pudiese descifrar, abrió su boca para hablar pero luego la cerró, suspiró "Butters"

"para ti eso significa nada…" por fin habló "puedes besar y hacer cuanto quieras con quien quieras lo que te lleva a desvalorizar todo el acto como tal… incluso cuando…" me quedé en silencio sin la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando ¿por qué estaba actuando así? "incluso cuando me besaste" un peso sobre cayo en mi pecho de forma dolorosa y a la vez dulce, algo en mi hizo que mi boca se empezara a mover por sí sola sintiendo que tenía una posibilidad en mis manos.

"veras Butters" me detuve y me moví para quedar frente a él, levanto su rostro expectante, le sostuve por los hombros con mis manos para enfatizar en lo que estaba a punto de decir mientras ordenaba a mi rostro permanecer tan serio como pudiese "hay una grandísima diferencia entre tu y los demás" levanto sus cejas en señal de curiosidad "tu eres importante para mi ¿entiendes?" curvo sus labios en desaprobación.

"¿entonces Bebe no es importante para ti?" ¿alguna vez han jugado esos RPG donde el jefe es de X elemento y para derrotarlo solo tienes que golpearlo con el elemento contrario? ¿como fuego y agua? ¿y para hacer las cosas más maricas solo debías ponerte armadura que fuese fuerte contra el elemento de ese jefe? pues bien, yo ahora mismo era el puto jefecito que no tenía ni idea de cómo alguien como Butters podía hacerme caer de rodillas frente a él con algo tan simple como su conciencia sobre la importancia de algo que para mi era un suceso de paso. Su perspectiva del mundo totalmente contraria a la mía no hacía más que hacerme cometer error tras error.

"¿que?" deje ir sus hombros, Butters suspiró.

"nos vemos mañana Kenny" y sonrió hacia mí como si la conversación de hace unos segundos no hubiese tomado lugar nunca, miró hacia su reloj "oh hamburguesas, si me demoro de más mi padre me castigará" apresuró con fingida preocupación, luego sonrió aún con más insistencia para luego caminar en dirección contraria al café, me quedé como idiota unos segundos allí viendo su figura encogerse a medida se alejaba…

No se porque soy tan imbécil, en serio no lo entiendo. Soy guapo, bueno peleando, bueno con las chicas, bueno analizando personas, buen observador, soy INMORTAL … y aun así soy el tipo más retrasado mental que llegaré a conocer en mi vida entera, bien podría ir al campamento ese con Jimmy y Timmy y nadie vería la puta diferencia.

"mierda" murmuré caminando hacia el café de Tweek, la había cagado tanto… de nuevo. Dios.

* * *

Y de nuevo dejó de sentarse junto a nosotros, lo jodido es que ya no era debido a Cartman, era debido a mi…

"hey…" le miré rodeado con las antiguas chicas de Pasitas, Lexus recostada sobre el pasandole una que otra papa frita desde su propia boca, mirando de vez en cuando hacia mi y luego poniendo esa sarnosa sonrisa en su rostro para luego besar a Butters… "¡Hey Kenny!" salté volviendo mi mirada a Kyle

"¿que?" pregunté exasperado, hizo esta expresión ofendida "¿si?" me corregí bajando el tono.

"¿como vas en el proyecto? tenemos plazo hasta el viernes ¿sabes?" dios, me había olvidado por completo de que existían tales cosas como tareas, suspiré.

"lo haré, confía en mí" sonreí tratando de evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Butters "¿Cartman ya hizo su parte?" vi como Kyle fruncía el ceño fastidiado, una expresión común en él cada vez que el culón entraba en la conversación.

"terminó incluso antes que yo" murmuró fastidiado revolviendo su comida. Sonreí.

"es sorprendente cómo en algún punto de su vida se dio cuenta de que una buena forma de joderte era derrontándote en tu propio terreno" buscaba entretenerme con cualquier cosa, la expresión de Kyle se endureció aún más, aclaré mi garganta incómodo "digo, probablemente esté haciendo trampa o algo… no es como que sea mejor que tu, es Cartman después de todo" miró hacía su almuerzo casero con desgano, le hubiese dicho que me lo diera si no quería como de costumbre pero ver a esa puta había deshecho por completo mi apetito.

"no necesitas ponerte de mi parte de esa manera" continuó jugando con la comida, me encogí de hombros en respuesta "lo envió la misma tarde que la profesora asignó el proyecto, leí varias veces su parte de mierda en busca de errores" tomó una cucharada de su kosher masticando con rabia, esperé paciente, no había acabado, trago para luego continuar hablando "señalé algunas cosas para que las corrigiera, se lo envié y a la hora lo tenia de vuelta con más correcciones de las que yo había hecho y comentarios odiosos como '¿que paso judío? pensé que eras inteligente' o '¿en serio no viste este error Kahl? me decepcionas' " mordió su labio inferior con rabia "le odio tanto Kenny" reí por lo bajo recordando lo que había hecho para que ese culón le dejara en paz a él y a Butters.

"creeme, yo también lo odio" levantó su mirada curiosa.

"aun no me respondes porque Cartman mira hacia ti como si quisiera golpear tu cráneo contra la pared más cercana cada vez que te ve últimamente" suspiré, quería distraerme pero no precisamente con ese tema.

"ya te dije, no dejo que siquiera dé un paso en WoW y eso le enloquece, continúo matandolo una y otra vez en sus zonas de leveo" sonreí porque de hecho si hacía eso "si mi barra de honor tuviera nombre sería el nick de Cartman" Kyle estrechó la mirada dudando de nuevo.

"como sea, si no quieres decirme, bien, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta" solté el aliento relajándome por escuchar la momentánea liberación, quería mirar hacia la mesa de Butters pero simplemente busque otro tema.

"últimamente Cartman se queda más tiempo en la sala del consejo ¿no?,aún me sorprende que pueda soportarlo siendo que esta lleno de Gingers y… Wendy" Kyle bufó.

"como si me importara una mierda lo que Cartman hace en el receso" espetó fastidiado.

"Por otro lado están estos rumores sobre Craig y Stan… y luego Butters y su puta" dije lo ultimo con particular desagrado "es como si solo quedaramos nosotros dos"

"no es la primera vez que pasa esto" divagó en voz alta "ya nos hemos separado antes y por lo general solo reemplazamos al faltante, nada del otro mundo, eventualmente volvían y el reemplazo se iba, solo en el caso de Butters fue diferente supongo" empezó a comer de nuevo.

"tienes razón" cruce mis brazos para hundirme en ellos sobre la mesa "todo volverá a la normalidad ¿verdad? siempre todo vuelve a como era en un principio, los cinco juntos sin tantas cosas gays a nuestro alrededor" más que una afirmación parecía una plegaria, aunque dudaba que esta vez las cosas se resetearan como de costumbre o al menos tan fácilmente.

"eso espero Kenny" le escuché susurrar mientras sonaba el timbre de finalización de receso a lo lejos, gruñí por lo bajo para luego levantarme perezosamente tras esperar por Kyle.

* * *

Cuánto desearía que con decir las siguientes palabras todo se saltara como por arte de magia y así mi tortura llegara a su fin como si se tratase de un libro de porquería que pasa de un punto de interés a otro… en fin, aquí iba…

La semana llegó a su fin, viernes oh glorioso y orgasmico viernes. Casi corrí fuera del instituto urgente por llegar a mi cuarto, encerrarme y no toparme con Cartman y sus juegos mentales o Butters y su puta o cualquier chica que decidiera que yo sería su tarea del fin de semana.

No hice realmente nada, tenía el día libre en la cafetería y de vez en cuando quedarte en tu habitación mirando al techo y pensando en mierda un buen rato ayuda bastante a aclarar muchas cosa. Más tarde solo salí un rato por la ciudad junto a Karen para comprarle cosas que necesitaba del colegio ya que por supuesto ni Stuart o Kevin ponían siquiera una pizca de cuidado a ese tipo de cosas y luego volví, dormiría temprano esta vez.

Pero ya saben como la señorita 'vida' me tiene manía.

Unos fuertes golpes contra mi ventana se hacían cada vez menos lejanos mientras me golpeaban de igual manera fuera de mi plácido sueño.

"¡Kenny, abre la puta puerta!" hice pistola a la nada cubriéndome hasta la cabeza, probablemente era Stuart molestando de nuevo. Más golpes a la ventana "¡me estoy congelando el culo aquí afuera pobre de mierda, si no abres juro por dios que arrancaré tus pelotas de porquería y se las daré de comer a un jodido cer..."

"¡¿Cartman?!" me levanté de inmediato y miré hacia la ventana.

"dios, por fin" no iría a abrir la puerta, me daba demasiada pereza. En su lugar solo abrí la ventana, hice una señal para que entrara solo para ganarme una mirada aún más llena de fastidio "joder" murmuró entrando por ahí.

"y yo esperando que te atascaras" murmuré medio dormido al ver a Cartman sentarse en mi cama.

"hace dos semanas nosotros…" gruñó "¿por qué no te defendiste? recuerdo que tu y yo hicimos… dios" sea porque estaba medio dormido o porque me importaba una mierda, la verdad es que no estaba viendo la escena con la seriedad con la que debía, solo quería volver a dormir, en mi cabeza lo único que parecía importar en ese momento eran las tetas con las que estaba soñando.

"¿exactamente qué recuerdas?" traté de hacer fluir la conversación sin apartar la cobija de mi, cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban por más de unos cuantos segundos ese imbécil me golpeaba.

"nosotros cogimos ¿verdad?, luego mis manos…"

"asfixia" reí algo atontado por el sueño mientras mis ojos se cerraban una vez más "me desmaye, luego te fuiste, yo desperté y vine a casa" mentí, algo me decía que no había recordado por completo y que de hecho nunca lo haría, y la verdad es que dos semanas jodiéndole la cabeza era suficiente, al menos para Cartman, molestar con la psiquis de alguien tan inestable me hacía sentir intranquilo de alguna manera.

"¿por qué hiciste eso? aparte del hecho de que seas tan puta" para este punto solo le podía escuchar, el sueño de nuevo me estaba arrastrando pero aun así seguí hablando no cien por ciento consciente de lo que decía.

"un trato" balbuceé "Kyle por mi o algo así" hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual creo que me dormí, cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Cartman tardé un poco en relacionarlo con el hilo de la conversación.

"... sta en mi casa, joder, probablemente esté durmiendo en mi cama ahora" créanme, de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos me hubiese escandalizado pero estaba tan dormido que incluso sentía que su voz se entremezclaba con sueños prominentes.

"¿ah sí?" un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo gemir adolorido.

"¡pon cuidado maldita sea!"

"muérete Cartman" contesté un poco más despierto que antes "¿quien está en tu casa?" gruñó fastidiado.

"Kahl"

"¿que coño hace Kyle en tu casa?" y ahora trataba de acomodar prioridades, Kyle era más importante que dormir desafortunadamente. Cartman suspiró.

"quita esa cara, dios, no le he tocado siquiera, solo se que llego totalmente deshecho"

"¿deshecho?" me senté pero aun sin la voluntad suficiente para dejar las sábanas "¿como deshecho?"

"como judío en pleno holocausto, ¿como más? imbécil" murmuró fastidiado, mi conciencia al parecer empezó a despertar.

"¡dijiste que no…"

"¡no fui yo!" respondió antes de que pudiese terminar. Pf, como si me fuese a creer esa mierda.

"claro, y tu tampoco enviaste a todos esos imbéciles tras él esa semana en la que no estuve" sonrió.

"lo estas cogiendo" fruncí mi ceño fastidiado predispuesto a mandarlo a la mierda e ir a buscar a Kyle pero habló "de ser yo ¿para qué habría venido aquí?" retrocedí analizando sus palabras, como ya he dicho estaba jodidamente lento, no todos asimilan todo de inmediato cuando recién se despiertan a las… miré mi celular.

"¡¿por qué coño vienes a decirme esto a las dos de la mañana?!" suspiró hastiado.

"Kyle llegó a la una más o menos…" se recostó contra la pared "yo no fuí quien envió a esos matones" le observé incrédulo, aclaro la garganta "no después de la primera vez"

"como si me fuese a creer eso" exhalo agobiado.

"me importa un culo si me crees o no Kenny, el punto es que…" dudó.

"que"

"Kyle al parecer está saliendo con algún imbécil que le obligó a hacer cierto tipo de cosas, tal vez sea él quien le saco la mierda hoy, no lo se y la verdad es que no me puede importar menos lo que pase con esa rata mezquina" recordé las marcas en su rostro, cuando pregunté si había sido Cartman había dicho que no y teniendo en cuenta que el culón lo había protegido tampoco habían sido esos bullies de mierda, el lunes de la semana siguiente también le había visto heridas pero de nuevo ignoró mis preguntas…

"¿por qué el te contaría algo tan delicado precisamente a TI?" giró los ojos.

"no lo sé, lag mental o que se yo" sonrió "igual le invente una estúpida anécdota sobre cómo fui abusado por una puta para que confiara un poco más" rió por lo bajo "¿puedes creer que se la creyó? incluso planeaba dar un discurso marica y todo"

"¿no fuiste tu quien envió a esos Bullys?" chasqueó la lengua. Su sonrisa se fué por completo.

"solo la primera vez" respondió monótonamente, probablemente por haberlo repetido más de una vez, pero daba igual, aún tenía que confirmar que él no fuese el culpable o quién le hubiese hecho esas marcas de más y no podía salir corriendo de la nada hacia la casa de Cartman a rescatar a Kyle tal cual princesa en peligro… no, hacía mucho frío y pereza, las noches de South Park en serio pueden llegar a congelarte el culo literalmente.

"¿por qué lo ayudaste entonces?" tapé mi boca para bostezar.

"no me creerás ¿verdad? me harás responder un montón de preguntas maricas siendo que incluso puedo mentirte"

"entre más rápido respondas más rápido acabamos con esto culón, de igual forma si estas aquí es por algo" suspiró exageradamente como por tercera vez.

"quería aprovecharme un poco, ya sabes, que confiara y esas estupideces… hasta que tenías que venir meneando el culo como la puta que eres" no me miró, solo frunció el ceño a la nada, luego sonrió "aunque lo logré, a pesar de ello la cuestión de que fuera gay para este punto no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera entiendo porque esta tan asustado, digo, su mama es una perra pero es una perra razonable" miró hacia mí "¿entiendes?" asentí, volvió la vista a la nada satisfecho porque concordara con él "igual le metí toda esta cuestion de 'campo racional' y 'expectativas de la perra de su madre' para jugar un poco más con ese miedo irracional" como siempre este culón y sus juegos mentales "de todas formas sin miedo no podía usar esa información"

Pausó por un momento. Esperé.

"luego alguien llamó y él habló como si estuviese dándole cuentas al maldito rabino de su sinagoga o que se yo, y Kenny, juro por mis bolas que había miedo en su voz" para este punto se había desviado bastante de la pregunta principal pero no me importaba, algo me decía que estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en su gorda vida, esperé por un momento a la expectativa de más información "luego lloró…" su tono se redujo a un susurró totalmente limpio de emoción alguna.

"¿lloró? ¿frente a TI?"

"¿puedes dejar de decir 'TI' de esa manera por favor? porque me están dando unas ganas terribles de sacarte la mierda a patadas" suspiré, hice una señal con mi mano para que continuara "luego habló del tipo que te dije, lo conoció en uno de esos clubs gays y empezaron a salir, en realidad no entró en detalles, fue tan vago que no me sorprendería que la mitad fuese mentira, ya sabes lo retrasado que es a la hora de mentir…" suspiró "¿pero por qué mentir cuando lo que estaba confesando era de por sí bastante pesado? no entiendo" mordió su labio, esperé en silencio "luego vino con todas esas heridas, en rostro, brazos, abdomen, pelvis… incluso había algunas bastante cerca de… de su cadera"

"como coñ…"

"le dije que se bañara y le pase ropa"

"pf" eso me preocupaba, es verdad que Kyle era inteligente y que sabía cuándo pedir ayuda, ¿pero y si no era así y solo tenía una percepción equívoca de él? o tal vez era demasiado grave como para siquiera hablar al respecto.

"cuando se muestra débil frente a mi no puedo evitar pensar que se siente desesperado, cualquiera lo pensaría ¿no?, temblar frente a mí en lugar de sacar sus garras como de costumbre, ¿por qué no ir donde Stan o tu?, no entiendo" Soltó aire exasperado, la verdad es que podía entender un poco el porque no recurría a Stan, ¿pero yo? ¿que de malo tenía correr hacia mi?, eso me ofendía un poco "la vez que lloró frente a mí también dijo algo así como que se sentía sucio o desagradable al intentar tener sexo" y entonces algo hizo click.

"en tal caso ha de sentir que está haciendo algo mal y recurrir a alguien que hace peores cosas que él le hace sentir mejor, casi como lo que tu haces con el resto del mundo pero…"

"pienso lo mismo, ese judío de mierda viniendo a quejarse frente a alguien cuya palabra, según él, no vale nada… " murmuró. "porque a diferencia de él me importan una mierda todas esas ideologías maricas y reglas mientras él se jacta de lo perfecto que es al seguirlas"

"bien, entonces te está usando" sonreí "creo que mi cabeza hubiese explotado si no encontraba una explicación de ese estilo" bufó fastidiado "¿entonces?" bostecé de nuevo, se estaba empezando a enojar y no quería lidiar con un Cartman enojado a las dos de la mañana.

"entonces que"

"¿que haremos?" miró hacía mí como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza de la nada .

"¿hacer de que?" rió "no ayudaré a ese judío si es lo que quieres"

"¿entonces qué coño haces aquí?" y luego su expresión cambió por completo a una más seria, agh, y siendo que la conversación ya era demasiado seria para mi gusto.

"esa línea, de la que hablabas…" bueno, si los múltiples golpes, frío y temas tediosos no me habían sacado del sueño eso definitivamente lo hizo "estoy empezando a contemplar las posibilidades" sonrió, una corriente fría surcó mi espalda al ver el peligroso tinte en sus ojos oscurecidos por vació salvajismo. No sabía qué decir, si preguntarle si había hecho algo a Kyle lo cual sería redundante debido a que ya se lo había preguntado mil veces ya o…

"Cartman, se que son temas realmente importantes ¿pero porque a las dos de la mañana? ¿en invierno? ¿un viernes?..." dije en un tono lastimero "eso no es muy agradable de tu parte Eric" arremedé a Butters echándome de nuevo en la cama.

"tenías razón" me ignoró, su mirada se perdió en la nada fascinada con su propia imaginación "no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, como si rigiera algo en mi, como si tuviese poder sobre mi y no puedo controlarlo Kenny, se ha vuelto eventualmente una necesidad ¡o tal vez fue una necesidad desde un principio!" miró hacía mí con esta sonrisa absorta en perversiones innombrables que me heló la sangre por completo, como una bestia contemplando seguro de su victoria a su futura presa "y resulta que el judío aún tiene más que ofrecer para satisfacer esa recién descubierta necesidad de… 'algo' " traté de recobrar la compostura.

"¿y que me quieres decir precisamente? ¿que eres un psicópata de mierda? ¿que estas obsesionado con Kyle? Cartman, ya estaba consciente de todo ello" suspiró volviendo de nuevo su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación, borrando su sonrisa.

"si mal no recuerdo tenemos un trato" musito sin real interés, sonreí.

"así es" no pensaría sobre este tipo de acciones, analizarlas era… como cuando miras a una montaña rusa y simplemente no piensas porque sabes que si piensas probablemente te devolverás por donde viniste aun con todos tus amigos llamándote marica a tu espalda… pues bien, no pensaría sobre esto, ni lo analizaría, ni me arrepentiría. Bueno, tal vez la última pero ya fue.

"bien" me tapé por completo, no deseaba ver su cara por alguna razón. Tras sentir la cama moverse y a Cartman salir de la habitación escuche pasos alejándose hacia la puerta y luego como esta se abría y cerraba… se había ido.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen comentarios sea positivos y con criticas constructivas los aceptaré con agrado, gracias por leer c:


	8. Alive SM

No tienen idea de lo de buen humor que me ponen los reviews xD, me quedo sonriendo como idiota por un rato jajaja xD y pues hasta ahora entro y los leo porque por alguna razón aun cuando sale que hay un nuevo review este esta en plan invisible, así que ahora estoy de buen humor. Como sea, volviendo al tema los capitulos al parecer son cada vez mas largos, y me disculpo muchisimo, ya vamos por casi 60 000 palabras y ni una escena de sexo, pero no se preocupen ya viene una xD... no en este, pero en el siguiente :D

Las canciones en este capitulo son "Come with me now" de KONGOS, y "black magic woman" de Santana en ese mismo orden xD

Espero lo disfruten y de antemano me disculpo como siempre por errores de ortografía que no haya visto, y gracias por comentar c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **ALIVE**

* * *

"no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto" Craig rió a mi lado, por un momento pensé que su cigarro saldría a volar de su boca "conducir y fumar no creo…"

"shhh Stan" lo tomó y lo botó por la ventana "esta parte es divertida" movió la palanca de cambios y apretó el acelerador, iba a cien literalmente, gruñí al ver un letrero de ochenta pasar de forma fugaz "ya vas a ver"

"Craig"

"espera, solo un poco" apreté mis dientes con fastidio y me encogí en el sillón al ver una señal de curvas seguida por un letrero de cuarenta más adelante, mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos, no, este imbécil no podía estar hablando enserio.

"¡nos vas a matar ,desacelera!"

"dios, solo disfruta, he hecho esto como mil veces ya" dijo entre risas mientras veía la primera curva acercarse, miré mi cinturón, luego su sonrisa y luego el letrero de vía de doble sentido justo sobre un reiterativo letrero de curva… ¿esto se podía poner algo peor?. Maldita sea ¿por qué tenía que vivir en un jodido pueblucho montañez? "¡enciende el reproductor!"

"¡¿que?! ¡jodete Craig!" ni siquiera sé por qué gritabamos cuando realmente no había la necesidad de ello, era por simple emoción supongo.

"¡no seas marica Stan!" gruñí rendido una vez más, la encendí. Había una USB conectada "la quinta, pon la quinta" suspiré mientras adelantaba las canciones sin quitar la vista de la carretera "¡pasaste la canción imbécil!" volví a la pequeña pantalla, me devolví mientras le hacía pistola.

"vaya mierda de musica" leí el titulo de la cancion, no la podía discernir por el sonido porque no me sonaba a más que a la porquería del común que siempre escuchaba "juro por dios Craig que si muero y sobrevives a esto…" no tenía idea que decir… gruñí por milésima vez "te voy a matar" rió aun más fuerte moviendo la palanca de cambios una segunda vez.

Y vino la primera curva. Mi pecho se aceleró a mil ante la posibilidad de otro auto en el punto ciego del giro, casi me estrellé contra el puto cristal y la vista hacia donde caeríamos si el retrasado de Craig decidía joderme la existencia no hizo más que revolver mi estómago.

"dios" otra serie de letreros de curva me hicieron maldecir por lo bajo "no me jodas"

"¡Come with me now, i'm gonna take you down!" otra curva no visible a la vista se acercaba, movió su mano rápido para subir el volumen, dios, ¿que coño hacía aquí? ¿por qué seguía viniendo una y otra vez tras él? él solo era un imbecil mas del monton, la diferencia es que al contrario de la mayoría este tarado era… era tarado "¡Wooh come with me now, i'm gonna show you how!" aunque la verdad escucharle cantar con sonidos desagradables de fondo era algo digno de una buena carcajada.

"oh, ¿enserio?" me burlé, miró hacia mí por el rabillo del ojo y por un segundo temí por mi vida, la de él no, ojala y se muriera por ponerme en esta situación tan mierda .Guiñó hacia mi.

"vamos, todo el mundo se sabe esta cancion" le saque el dedo medio solo para ganarme una risa en respuesta, supongo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo junto a alguien empiezas a tomar sus pequeños hábitos, maldita sea.

"¡Afraid to lose control!" pero ya que, si esto me ayudaba a relajar de alguna manera… sonrió hacia mí para continuar.

"¡And caught up in this world!" la siguiente curva vino.

"!i've wasted time, i've wasted breath!" y empezamos a cantar juntos a todo pulmón y cada vez más fuerte a medida los letreros de velocidad y curvas se hacían más constantes, supongo que una buena forma de liberar tensión era esa. Mi miedo de alguna forma estaba haciendo una extraña ebullición en mi pecho que me hacía querer gritar hasta destrozar mi garganta ¡y lo estaba haciendo! "¡I think I've thought myself to death!"

"¡I WAS BORN WITHOUT THIS FEAR!" reí ante un pequeño gallo que salió de su garganta en medio de la oración mientras me sostenía de la puerta, el movimiento que generaba las curvas no era muy plácido.

"¡now only this seems clear!" los letreros de curvas cesaron y volvió el letrero de ochenta kilómetros por hora, levantó el puño para enfatizar en esta parte de la canción moviéndolo al ritmo de la sonata

"¡I NEED TO MOVE I NEED TO FIGHT!"

"!I NEED TO LOSE MYSELF TONIGHT!" correspondí sintiendo esa misma sensación que aquella vez cuando empapelamos la casa de Wendy, y una versión electrizante de aquella que sentí a la mañana siguiente tras despertar.

"¡¿listo para la siguiente ronda?!" pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, miré hacia las señales de curvas y el letrero de cuarenta de nuevo.

"te voy a matar Craig"

"si eso te hace sentir mejor… "gruñí en respuesta sosteniendome de nuevo de la puerta al ver la curva venir.

* * *

"¿a dónde vamos?" ya eran cerca de las cinco y debido al invierno el sol ya se empezaba a ocultar entre las enormes montañas nevadas de colorado, el reproductor para ese punto solo tocaba música instrumental que no había escuchado en mi vida, pura mierda hipster de Craig, y por último la carretera en dirección a la capital estaba relativamente sola así que aún no se había tomado la molestia de disminuir la velocidad, igual el mínimo en esa carretera al parecer era cien así que estaba bien.

"Denver" respondió monótonamente, la diversión de hacía unas horas se había esfumado, la emoción había amainado y el efecto de la señorita marihuana que comió en uno de sus estúpidos brownies cuando paramos por gasolina también, a veces me preguntaba si éramos iguales y lo único que nos discernir era el tipo de sustancia que consumiamos para huir. También me preguntaba cómo no terminamos en un barranco… muertos.

"¿en serio?" respondí con claro sarcasmo "me refiero específicamente a donde en Denver imbécil" me sacó el dedo medio en respuesta, suspiré centrando mi vista en el atardecer "¿sabes?, sería una vista realmente agradable de no ser porque estoy contigo"

"y aun así estas aquí" gruñí fastidiado bajando la ventana, dejando que el aire golpeara contra mi cara, la volví a cerrar, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

"estás tan lleno de mierda Craig, no me cabe en la cabeza que pueda tener una conversación decente contigo, es tan…" bien, lo acepto, parecía una mujer en sus días ¿pero no se sentirían frustrados si todo se redujera, literalmente, a una vida de mierda donde lo único que parecía tener sentido eran las palabras de ese imbécil?.

Empezó a tararear una canción pasando por completo de mi.

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"Denver" presione el puente de mi nariz en frustración.

"¿que parte de Denver?"

"un bar" suspiré hastiado preguntándome por milésima vez que hacía aquí.

"no pienso beber"

"no tienes que" respuestas simples y cortas… ya me estaba acostumbrando a ellas.

"¿entonces para qué coño vamos a un puto bar?" sonrió un poco, se encogió de hombros y por supuesto no dijo más "sabes que pudimos quedarnos en mi casa jugando, con doritos, mountain dew…"

"creí haberte escuchado decir que los doritos te sabían a mierda y que la mountain dew no era más que una pobre copia de la 7up que a su vez también sabía a m…"

"bien bien, solo jugar entonces" le detuve "pudiste haberte ido ¿sabes?, en lugar de quedarte a escuchar mis quejas…" suspiró.

"creeme, yo aun me pregunto que mierda haces ahí sentado..."

"pf" bufé mirando hacia la calle y de nuevo silencio, bajó la velocidad al entrar en zona residencial a las afueras de Denver mientras los edificios de la ciudad se hacían cada vez más prominentes.

"¿por qué un bar?" pregunté sin mirarlo "aun somos menores de edad de todos modos, no creo que nos dejen entrar"

"¿recuerdas ese estúpido escándalo sobre…" aclaró la garganta incómodo "... el 'arbusto' de mi mama?" asentí con un pequeño sonido "bien, digamos que se enojó e inició una estupida campaña por facebook sobre presiones sociales sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, claro que cuando alguien lee presión sobre la mujer de inmediato es traducido a machismo aun cuando no es una opresión ejercida exclusivamente por el homb…"

"¿y qué pasó?" le apresure, no es como que me interesara en lo absoluto esas ideologías de mierda, sonrió.

"que un montón de lesbianas empezaron a seguir su causa, hetero también pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que se volvió bastante cercana a esa comunidad a pesar de todo y en fin, estaba buscando trabajo y muy amablemente mi madre me recomendó y me contrataron como guitarrista en un bar lésbico" me quedé en silencio por un momento.

"tocas los fines de semana en un bar lleno de lesbianas peludas" reí un poco mirando hacia la ventana, no era necesario verlo para saber que me había sacado el dedo medio.

"quería esperar a que lo vieras por ti mismo pero eres un imbécil Stan"

"da igual, sonaría igual de mierda me lo contaras ahora o me lo contaras allá"

"ya veremos" murmuró más para sí mismo que para mi.

De nuevo silencio, no es como que fuese incómodo, en realidad daba igual y por tanto era relajante a la vez.

"no trajiste guitarra" comenté.

"si traje, esta en el maletero"

"¿por qué la metes allá?¿no has escuchado que hay que tratar tus instrumentos con cariño?" respondí no realmente interesado en la conversación y aun sumido en la vista.

"es un cariño rudo" escuche la sonrisa en sus palabras.

"claro"

"además es la guitarra del bar, prefiero prevenir que lamentar"

"¿por qué la traes entonces, por qué no solo la dejas allí y ya?"

"porque no se me da la gana" suspiré.

"¿prácticas con ella?"

"nop" suspiré.

"eres tan retrasado Craig…" le miré por unos segundos solo para verle sonreír, vaya, no me había sacado el dedo medio, eso era una sorpresa.

* * *

"¿por qué te contratan a ti y no a alguna feminista, lesbiana, peluda… en fin, una mujer?" se encogió de hombros mientras entrabamos al lugar, se veía bastante solitario aunque seguramente se debía a la hora, si apenas eran las seis.

Observé alrededor, había una barra, unas cuantas mesas distribuidas por el bar y una pequeña tarima. Era pequeño pero acogedor, de un ambiente montañez con paredes de madera oscura y decoración rústica.

"que se yo" llevaba la guitarra electrica en su espalda, le seguí ganandome una que otra mirada de las pocas clientas en el, me acerqué lo suficiente para que me escuchara al susurrar.

"¿por qué nos miran así?" soltó una pequeña risilla.

"creen que soy gay"

"pero eres gay"

"no lo soy"

"si lo eres"

"no lo soy"

"claro, y yo no soy hetero" se quedó en silencio. No me importó, caminamos hasta la barra, una mujer en traje formal de contextura ancha y aun así de rasgos finos a pesar de los cuarenta que aparentaba sonrió hacia nosotros, probablemente la bartender.

"Craig, llegas temprano" miró hacía mi expandiendo su sonrisa "nueva pareja ¿eh?" fruncí el ceño casi por instinto por la insinuación.

"algo así" y me fastidié aún más al escuchar su respuesta, le miré incrédulo recibiendo como respuesta solo un dedo medio. La mujer soltó una risilla divertida.

"de no ser porque conozco a tu madre diría que tiene otro hijo perdido" me detalló con la mirada, la verdad es que éramos relativamente parecidos… pero en fin, eso no era importante en ese momento. Craig sonrió.

"de ser así supongo que él sacó el lado mierda" ambos rieron mientras yo me limité a girar los ojos en señal de fastidio.

"Ema por cierto" estiró su mano, la mire por un momento.

"Stan" y la tomé. La sacudió enérgicamente para luego dejarme ir.

"¿tu también tocaras?" Craig miró hacia mí como si también esperara una respuesta… ¿me trajo para que tocara junto a él?.

"no lo creo" ni siquiera tenía mi guitarra aquí "tal vez en otra ocasión" continué. Sonrió hacia mí y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Craig.

"los demas musicos llegaran en un rato, puedes ir preparando el escenario si quieres" Asintió. Hizo una señal hacía mi y le seguí hasta la parte trasera del escenario

"¿a qué se refería con 'nueva pareja'?" dejó su guitarra para empezar a hacer una especie de inventario mental de los instrumentos presentes.

"bueno, he venido varias veces con Tweek y Kenny y teniendo en cuenta que creen que soy gay pues…" respondió no muy interesado.

"¿Kenny?" sonrió aun perdido en su inventario mental.

"sip, siempre estamos haciendo apuestas estupidas y por lo general él siempre pierde" me senté, él empezó a mover varias cosas "él quería ver si podía 'convertir' a alguna lesbiana con… no se, con sus encantos, que se yo. Yo le dije que era un imbécil por creer que podía y él dijo que yo era un marica por creer que no y en fin, no lo logró, aunque intercambio 'favores' con una, pero no cuenta porque era bi" suspiré.

"¿por qué no me sorprende?"

"el que perdiera tenía que darle una patada en el culo a Mr Mackey" levanté una ceja recordando ese suceso.

"joder, ¿entonces por tu culpa expulsaron a Kenny una semana entera?"

"y tras volver tuvo que seguir yendo a detención con Mr Mackey por otra semana" rió "fue hilarante, Mr Mackey estaba bebiendo algo en el café de los Tweek y de la nada…" rió aun mas fuerte "se hizo tras él mientras pagaba y le dio una patada…" no pude evitar empezar a reír junto a él imaginandolo "pero se la dio mal así que no solo le dio en el culo…" la risa al parecer no le permitía hablar por completo "¡también le dio en las pelotas!" rei aun con más fuerza.

"¡ya me lo imagino diciendo 'pegarle en las bolas a la gente está mal ¿m'kay?!" Craig rió aún más con mi respuesta, limpió una pequeña lagrimilla.

Reímos un rato más hasta que la gracia amainó. Le ví seguir con su trabajo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"a veces cuando nuestra baterista no puede venir él viene y toca en su lugar" dijo casualmente tras volver a la habitación luego de sacar algunas cosas a la tarima.

"ya veo"

Tras ello solo hablamos de temas no muy interesantes mientras él iba y venía llevando cosas de allí a la tarima.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora llegaron tres mujeres, al parecer todas artistas del lugar de igual forma. Salí de allí ganándome una curiosa mirada de Craig, pedí un zumo de naranja a Ema y me senté en una mesa a esperar a ver lo que sea que quisiese mostrarme. Era curioso ser el único hombre en el lugar, más curioso aún que mi mesa fuese la única con una sola persona en ella…

Todas las luces se apagaron en cierto punto con el fin de centrar la atención del público en el escenario. Los miembros tomaron sus respectivos lugares, una baterista, una bajista, una en el teclado y por supuesto Craig, el único hombre, con su guitarra eléctrica.

Miré mi bebida con desdén, si la había pedido era porque me sentía mal por estar ahí sin comprar nada, no tenía ganas de beber esa cosa. Miré de nuevo a la tarima y la mujer del teclado empezó a tocar, no tenía idea de que era, sonaba a mierda como de costumbre, luego la baterista intervino lo que no hizo mucho diferencia y entonces Craig empezó a tocar…

Reconocí la canción, la había tocado mil veces en guitar hero junto a Kyle y en solitario.

Black magic woman de Santana.

Mis ojos se abrieron en extremo, algo en mi pecho saltó casi de alegría como si acabase de encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto al discernir el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica del resto de la banda, estoy más que seguro de que en conjunto sonaba estupendo pero por alguna razon lo unico que parecía poder procesar de entre la serie de sonidos desagradables era el sonido de su guitarra, casi como ver a un elfo en medio de orcos… muy friki la cosa pero dios, se escuchaba muy _muy_ bien, hacía ya casi siete años que no escuchaba música sobrio, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de una sonata de tal calidad sin alcohol de por medio.

Y entonces abrió su boca y empezó a cantar…

"Got a black magic woman, 'Got a black magic woman." mi boca se abrió sin mi consentimiento, no era la mejor voz que hubiese escuchado en mi vida pero era en extremo agradable, mucho más agradable que su, por lo general molesta, voz nasal "I've got a black magic woman, 'got me so blind I can't see, That she's a black magic woman, she's try'n to make a devil out of me" por un momento miró hacia mí acercándose al micrófono deliberadamente para dar más énfasis en su canto, sonrió de forma juguetona y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"presumido" murmuré, al parecer me entendió porque sonrió con más insistencia.

"Turn your back on me baby, turn your back on me baby. Yes, don't turn your back on me baby" Su mirada volvió a sus dedos danzando sobre las cuerdas, levantando su rostro lo suficiente para llegar al micrófono, su sonrisa distante y su mirada concentrada en sus movimientos, se veía… como decirlo sin sonar tan marica… en fin, ya entienden "Stop messin' 'round with your tricks. Don't turn your back on me, baby, you just might pick up my magic sticks" a medida que la estrofa llegaba a su fin mi corazón aceleraba el ritmo expectante por la parte en guitarra que sabía estaba a punto de venir, no se si yo estaba sonriendo pero la mirada que me dio antes de empezar la parte interesante me dijo que así era.

Seguramente no fue así, pero por ese breve lapso pareció como si las demás hubiesen dejado de tocar y el único sonido presente en el bar hubiese pasado a ser su guitarra, sentí embriagarme en sus manos moviéndose en rápidos y a la vez finos movimientos por el mástil como acariciando piel tersa y delicada, y aun cuando se quedaban estáticas sus dígitos continuaban saltando sobre los acordes de forma atractiva mientras la otra mano rasgueaba las cuerdas sistemática y fluidamente a la vez. Sus ojos en cierto punto se cerraron disfrutando de su propio sonido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en vibratos alargados que hacían que mi corazón se revolviera de la excitación mientras notas de más se entremezclaban juguetonas con el ritmo base dando testimonio de su maestría con la guitarra.

No podía apartar la mirada de esa escena o no quería que para este punto era lo mismo.

Abrió sus ojos encontrando de inmediato los míos, guiñó y se acercó al micrófono.

"'Got your spell on me baby, 'got your spell on me, you got your spell on me baby" Mi pecho dolió, pero un dolor agradable, un dolor que recordaba haber sentido muchas veces antes en situaciones no tan parecidas a estas. Mordió su labio para continuar con la siguiente parte sin apartar su mirada de mi, de ser una chica seguro estaría algo… no se, ¿húmeda?, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Por suerte soy hombre, hetero, esto no me afecta "turning my heart into stone. I need you so bad, magic woman. I can't leave you alone".

Y sus ojos volvieron a sus propias manos, ví a las tres mujeres moverse con más fuerza, como dije antes debía sonar excelente el conjunto pero por alguna razón lo único que podía escuchar en medio de lo que para mi no era más que ruido, era la guitarra de Craig.

De nuevo inició una parte con la guitarra más movida y alargada que la anterior. Era de lejos lo mejor que había escuchado en años… sobrio.

A partir de la segunda canción simplemente cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la música, abriendolos de vez en cuando solo para encontrarme con el azul nocturno de los ojos de Craig fijos en mí. Ya no cantaba, para mi infortunio la mujer en el teclado hizo la voz en las siguientes canciones así que lo único apreciable era la guitarra pero, a pesar de ello, eso era más que suficiente para mi.

Miré hacia el reloj, eran aproximadamente las siete y media para cuando terminaron, Craig se perdió en la parte trasera del escenario junto a las demás y no me animé a seguirle, simplemente le esperé en mi respectiva mesa.

"¿y?" ví una mano alcanzar el vaso que no había tocado en todo el tiempo que estuve ahí sentado, miré hacía Craig, la guitarra en su espalda.

"y que" rodó los ojos para luego sentarse a mi lado y beber el zumo.

"¿qué te pareció?"

"bien" más que bien en realidad. Sonrió.

"bien, claro" dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz, suspiré "tenías cara de orgasmo y todo" terminó la bebida y se puso de pie, yo solo me limité a seguirle con la mirada.

"eres un imbécil Craig"

"eso no decía tu rostro hace una hora Stan" guiñó caminando hacia Ema, ya era de noche y hacía un frío de porquería, uno que otro murmullo llegaba a mis oídos sobre lo 'agraciado' que era el nuevo novio de Craig 'no tanto como el de la batería pero igual es agradable a la vista' dijo una, no entiendo como pude procesar todo eso sin la interferencia de sonidos desagradables porque la verdad esos comentarios me estaban sacando de quicio, sin contar que estaba en un bar lésbico…

Me levanté y me dispuse a salir, hice una señal hacia Ema en despedida, Craig aún hablaba con ella.

"¡hasta la próxima Stan!" gritó desde la barra, Craig de inmediato viró hacía mi.

"hasta la próxima" respondí saliendo, le esperaría en el auto.

Las calles estaban más animadas de lo que acostumbraba en South Park, gente yendo y viniendo constantemente, en su mayoría entre la variedad de clubs y bares de ambiente en la zona. Entré al auto sentandome por supuesto en el asiento de copiloto, llamé a mi mama para decirle que estaría cerca de las once en casa resumiendo los sucesos de la tarde, claro que omitiendo la parte de Craig manejando por curvas peligrosas al doble de la velocidad recomendada…

Encendí la radio, el imbécil se estaba tomando su tiempo. Leí la canción, 'red hot chili peppers' moviéndose lentamente por la pequeña pantalla. Suspiré cerrando mis ojos tras apagar el reproductor, como de costumbre sonaba terrible.

Craig…

Era curioso como un sentimiento cálido emanaba del nombre, era agradable, tal como en algún punto lo fue Kyle o Wendy…

"Craig" susurré saboreando el nombre y la sensación de los recuerdos de la última semana que hacían tambalear mi pecho entre emociones probablemente malinterpretadas. Bufé. Supongo que no beber también me hacía medio marica "Craaaaaaaig" reí un poco al recordar cómo cantaba 'Come with me now' con esos desagradables sonidos de fondo y el como yo solo seguí la corriente, sentí rastros aún latentes de la emoción del momento y su sonrisa… "craig" sip, estaba actuando como un retrasado, pero era agradable encontrar a alguien así, como si hubiese tenido un personaje con mucho potencial para ser mi amigo pero nunca lo ví.

"¿sip?" dí un pequeño salto en mi asiento y busque por instinto su odiosa voz, me miraba interesado desde mi ventana.

"gracias por traerme" levantó una ceja curioso, aún tenía la guitarra en su espalda, sonrió.

"por nada Marsh" y caminó hasta el maletero para poner la guitarra allí, había improvisado una serie de agarres para que el estuche no saltara con el movimiento del carro y por tanto el instrumento no se golpeara con nada. Unos minutos después estaba a mi lado encendiendo el auto.

El resto del viaje fue realmente silencioso, puso el reproductor y tarareó las sonatas mientras yo centraba mi vista en el paisaje nocturno de las carreteras rurales de Colorado, algunos camiones pasaban cerca de nuestro auto y pocas casas en su mayoría de apariencia rústica iluminaban en el horizonte. A medida nos alejabamos de la gran ciudad el cielo se encendía más y el bullicio de la misma se moría en la distancia… era realmente gratificante encontrarse en tal tranquilidad al lado de una persona que sientes te llena de alguna manera, que sientes trae vida a la tuya.

Lo cual es estúpido siendo que solo tengo diecisiete…

Como sea, en cierto punto me relajé tanto, y baje tanto la guardia que simplemente caí dormido para un rato después ser despertado por esa molesta voz nasal de Craig.

"hey" sentí mi boca abierta de par en par, dios, cuánto odiaba abrir la boca mientras dormía… la cerré fastidiado mirando alrededor, sintiéndome estúpido por la probabilidad de Craig mirándome "ya llegamos" había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, seguramente a mi costa. Miré fuera de la ventana para ver mi casa con las luces ya apagadas en su totalidad… igual ni quería cenar.

"gracias" murmuré fastidiado estirandome un poco antes de disponerme a salir.

"una cosa más" le miré no muy interesado en lo que sea que quisiera decir, más por mera educación. Vi como intentaba desabrochar el cinturón "joder" el cual al parecer se había atascado, solté una risilla para solo ganarme un dedo medio.

"¿te ayudo?" fingí un tono maternal.

"púdrete" y por fin lo desató.

"¿y bien?" Me miró por unos cuantos segundos, le miré de vuelta sintiéndome cada vez más defensivo respecto a su siguiente comentario, suspiró y se acercó, por supuesto retrocedí sintiendo el ambiente cambiar de manera realmente rara "¿que haces?" giró los ojos fastidiado, rodeó mis hombros y quise correr.

"quédate quieto" demandó mientras se acercaba, la parte racional de mi cabeza preguntándose una y otra vez qué coño estaba pasando mientras la otra en mi entrepierna estaba más que consciente de todo esto. Mi pecho subió a mi garganta en el momento en que su aliento rozó mis labios y mis ojos no se permitieron el cerrarse, yo ni siquiera sabía porque estaba permitiendo eso "tienes que avanzar el otro diez por ciento Stan, lo ví en una película" se quejo fastidiado, no pude evitar sonreír por lo estúpido y random del momento.

"pensé que no eras gay" susurre, no había necesidad de hablar en alto cuando la punta de mi nariz estaba básicamente rozando la tuya.

"no dije que fuera hetero" y yo aun me preguntaba porque no estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando esto claramente era acoso sexual…

Y corté el diez por ciento… ¿por qué?, no se, tal vez porque algo en mi interior gritaba por ello prometiéndome una sensación agradable, tal vez tanto como la de aquella tarde en el bar o la tarde frente a la casa de Wendy…

Fue raro, más raro él como mil pensamientos fluyeron en ese intervalo de dos o tres segundos en los cuales mis labios se acercaron a los suyos… disputas de rutina cuando haces algo que sientes no eres tu, sip, ese tipo de disputas corrieron a mil frente a mis ojos cada vez más cerca de cerrarse como el azul de los suyos siendo apagado por sus espesas pestañas en descenso… que marica sueno.

Sus labios eran algo toscos, estaban secos así que el beso no fue en absoluto 'suave' en un principio hasta que me tomé la libertad de humedecerlos.

"¿has oído de la crema de cacao?" susurré entre sus labios, gruñó y decidí dejarme llevar ante la sensación desconocida.

Lo primero en lo que me fijé fueron en sus brazos rodeando mi cuello,el cómo cada pequeña fibra de mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo duplicaba, incluso triplicaba su sensibilidad mientras el movimiento rítmico de labios pasaba a segundo plano. Sus manos buscando contacto de piel contra piel tratando de mover el cuello de mi chaqueta, mi abdomen presionado contra el suyo haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se coordinarán eventualmente y una de nuestras piernas rozándose… no tenía idea de donde poner mis manos pero tenía unas ansias terribles de rodearlo… así que lo hice, supongo que es costumbre apuntar a la cadera cuando llevas toda tu vida besando mujeres, atraje su cadera mientras mi pecho agradeció el aumento de partes tocándose, el calor se hacía más asfixiante y adictivo…

Cuando llevas besando a una misma persona por casi ocho años te acostumbras a un ritmo, a una rutina de danza, a una serie de movimientos ya predecibles… supongo que por eso esto se torno tan interesante, no me sentía preparado, ¿en qué momento usaría su lengua? ¿que implicaba un pequeño mordisco? ¿que significaban esas sonrisas que se filtraban en medio del beso…

"deja de sonreír, siento que te estas burlando de mí" murmuré fastidiado, soltó una pequeña risilla.

"relájate Stan" mordió mi labio inferior, abrí en breve mis ojos para encontrar los suyos mirando directo hacia mi, sentí como sus dientes me dejaban ir, levanté una ceja en señal de interrogación sintiéndose intimidado de un momento a otro "y abre la boca para mí" susurró, un agradable vacío golpeó en la parte baja de mi vientre ante ese tono y el hecho de que iba dirigido específicamente a mi lo hizo aún más atractivo, era un vacío que no sentía en años debo admitir… que mierda, seguro Kenny lo siente cada fin de semana.

Abrí mis labios, y nuestras lenguas chocaron en breves lapsos para volverse a alejar casi como si huyeran de la otra, un segundo intento y un tercero que hacían que el beso se turnara entre rápidos choques y un intercalado movimiento entre dientes y labios, en mi vida había besado de esa manera pero se sentía sublime, excitante, mis dedos rogando por recorrer esa delgada cadera enterrándolos en ella para mantenerles en su lugar mientras sus manos se hundía desesperadas entre mi camisa buscando por piel que rasguñar, su pecho buscando una mayor presión, siguiendo constantemente el ritmo de rápidos toques de labios haciendo de sus movimientos un factor más para enloquecerme…

Y aquí es cuando llega el momento incómodo en el que tienes que empezar a mover tu cadera hacia atrás para que tu pareja no sienta de forma tan directa tu 'necesidad'. Traté de retroceder incómodo dejando ir su cadera y haciendo que el beso empezase a perder su magia pero sin dejar de tener el deseo al parecer creciente, una vez más Craig soltó una pequeña risilla entre el beso y me alejé. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos observando divertido, con reflejos lascivos en ellos.

"eres gracioso" bajó para darme un suave beso en mi mentón, luego en mi mandíbula. Un pequeño gruñido escapo de mi control a medida esa mezcla de placer, calor y deseo surcaban mi columna en una rápida corriente "soy hombre también ¿sabes?" y se empujó a sí mismo contra mi haciendo que nuestros paquetes chocarán, brinqué en mi lugar cayendo en cuenta de tan obvio hecho… un poco tarde para eso… lo se, soy algo retrasado.

"es verdad" me alejé, me observó curioso "perdón, supongo que ya me tengo que ir así que…" mi mano buscó a tacto el pomo de la puerta, Craig se devolvió a su lugar sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿podemos intentarlo?" su voz volvió a ser la de siempre, su expresión completamente en blanco, sus labio curvado en desinterés y sus ojos adormilados miraban hacia mí, me pregunté cómo coño había logrado pasar de un estado a otro…

"¿intentar que?" encontré la pequeña palanquita. Craig rodó los ojos fastidiado.

"hablamos mañana Stan" volvió su vista al frente y cerró sus ojos, masajeó su cien y por alguna razón desconocida para mí me sentí mal.

"hasta mañana" y abrí saliendo del auto, arrancó casi de inmediato sin dedicarme siquiera una mirada el imbécil ese. Suspiré, eso había sido en extremo raro.

Caminando a casa se vió a través de las ventanas como la luz de la cocina era encendida, mire mi reloj, eran las once casi. Gruñí rogando que no fuera mi madre, y empujé la puerta que como de costumbre no tenía seguro. Me quedé en la entrada por unos segundos planteandome el ir hasta la cocina, un suave sonido de botella y copa chocando me sacó de mi duda.

"¿papá?" murmuré incredulo al verle sentado en el comedor con una botella de whisky y una pequeña copa con la mitad de su contenido ya dentro de su boca. Se quedó estático por unos segundos al igual que yo antes de poner la copilla en la mesa.

"oh, hey Stan ¿como fue tu cita?" sonrió tratando de evadir el tema… ¿cita?. Como sea.

"¿no se supone que ya no habría más alcoh…" gruñó exasperado con deliberada fuerza.

"busqué Stan y _según_ Internet estoy en una crisis de mediana edad, por tanto no soy alcohólico, solo estoy en un estado de dilema y debate por metas no cumplidas en mi juventud lo que justifica mi comportamiento" terminó de beber de golpe, le observé incrédulo en lo que el alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta.

"estás en una crisis de la mediana edad desde que yo tengo nueve papá…" aclaró la garganta, probablemente por el ardor del trago reciente.

"es lo normal Stan, la crisis sucede entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años…"

"tienes cincuenta y dos…" frunció el ceño ya defensivo para este momento, suspiré "como sea, que duermas papa" y caminé lejos de la cocina, mientras que no se descontrolara daba igual, rara vez alcanzaba topes no saludables y hasta el momento nunca ha causado _tantos_ problemas borracho como los ha causado sobrio… como sea.

"¡te quiero Stan!" gritó desde la cocina mientras yo subía las escaleras, giré los ojos en respuesta no muy seguro de que decir.

* * *

¿Por qué las dudas sobre la conversación nunca vienen DURANTE la conversación sino cuando tu cabeza toca la almohada de tu cama?. No se, pero es una mierda.

" _¿podemos intentarlo?"_ ¿qué coño significaba eso?... ¿Intentar una relación? ¿a eso se refería? ¡pero Craig Tucker nunca ha estado en una relación! si se hacían tantas comparaciones entre él y Kenny era por algo. Traté de acomodarme mejor, tal vez eso ayudaría a aligerar el sueño. ¿Por qué se había enojado? pudo referirse a algo pasajero, enrollarse tipo amigos con derecho o lo que sea, no una relación ¿por qué tenía que actuar así en respuesta? ¡que imbecil!. Claro que actúe como un… es que no hay palabra para describir lo idiota que me comporte cuando me recordo que era un hombre ¡por supuesto que era un puto hombre! las mujeres huelen a cremas hidratantes, a frutos rojos y esas maricadas ¡no a crema para afeitar!

Rodé en mi cama una vez más.

Pero habían dilemas más básicos y a la vez más perturbantes como ¡¿por qué coño se sintió tan bien?! ¡no debía sentirse así de bien, tenía que darme asco, tenía que sentirme confundido y luego darle una patada en las pelotas por cochino!… dios, complicarse es una mierda, no quiero complicarme más.

Tomé mi celular y le busqué entre mis contactos, marqué y esperé pacientemente, mi corazón no estaba saltando como loco, no me sentía nervioso ni nada por el estilo, le conocía hace años ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?.

" _vete a la mierda"_ y colgó… exhale e inhale en busca de calma, bien, supongo que tendría que enviar mensajes.

"¿a qué te referías con intentar?" miré por un rato la pantalla, puede que no me pusiese nervioso ni nada de eso pero la espera si que me fastidiaba, con cada segundo una nueva pregunta surgía con la intención de jod…

" _¿a qué crees que me refería?"_

…

"no lo sé Craig ¿a meterte ese dedo medio tuyo por el culo?" odiaba cuando empezaban con esas preguntas maricas, buscando iniciar un juego que no tenía el ánimo de jugar.

" _tal vez"_ dios, ¡este tipo era increíble!.

".l." apagué mi celular y fuí a dormir, claro que como sabran no es tan fácil como decirlo.

* * *

Es algo jodido que tras no poder dormir una gran parte de la noche por alguien que consideras el más grande imbécil del mundo bajes las escaleras para tomar tu desayuno de mierda y lo primero que capte tu vista sea tu padre semidesnudo en el sofá oliendo a una peligrosa mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas…

Tomé el desayuno y me encerré en mi cuarto la mayoría del dia tratando de resolver algunos ejercicios para la clase de cálculo del dia siguiente, llamé a Kyle para pedirle ayuda pero su madre contestó diciendo que estaba enfermo.

En fin, un dia normal hasta tipo cuatro o cinco cuando decidí dejar de actuar como un imbécil e ir a aclarar las cosas con Craig.

Caminé calle abajo tratando de formar ideas no tan retrasadas. No quería buscarle justificaciones a mis acciones como si necesitaran una, no había hecho nada incorrecto, o bueno, al menos haber estado con Bebé se había sentido mil veces más incorrecto y ni siquiera le di muchas vueltas a eso…

De hecho… creo que quería jugar un poco con Craig.

Me detuve frente a su puerta y respire hondo, toqué y abrió una niña de más o menos la edad de la hermana de Kenny. Me miró de arriba a abajo con mucho interés, trate de hablar pero me interrumpió al gritar a su hermano que bajara, ni siquiera me habló o preguntó el que quería lo cual fue realmente raro. Cuando por fin Craig bajó por alguna razón le hizo pistola a quien supuse era su hermana y esta le devolvió el gesto para luego adentrarse de nuevo en la casa…

"Stan"

"Craig" y luego el silencio incomodo por excelencia auspiciado por el papa de Craig mirándonos inquisitivamente desde el sofá de la sala…

"¿quieres ir a…"

"por favor" interrumpí de inmediato, sonrió, dijo algo a su padre y salimos de ahí.

Empezamos a caminar sin una dirección en especifico, claro que la dirección predeterminada casi siempre era hacia el parque, supongo que nuestro niño interior aun nos lleva inconscientemente a ese lugar.

En fin, he aquí la cuestión, Craig había estado días metiéndome en situaciones incómodas hasta cierto punto, claro que después se tornaban agradables, pero más allá de eso quería devolverle de alguna manera las molestias que se había tomado para joderme emocional y ¿… psicológicamente?.

"¿a que te referías con intentar?" Y aquí íbamos, la verdad tenía curiosidad pero si actuaba lo suficientemente bien podía llevarle a perder los estribos y de paso obtener respuestas. Le miré curioso esperando que no iniciara algún estúpido juego de 'veinte preguntas'.

"no lo sé" suspiré.

"tienes que saber Craig, preguntaste después de todo"

"pues al parecer la zona de mi cerebro que se encargaba de desambiguar mis palabras estaba falta de sangre…"

"estabas pensando con tu… "

"exacto" odiaba esas conversaciones tensionantes donde cada silencio más que un silencio parece una retirada para replantear estrategias de guerra, claro que al menos para mi no era así "¿quieres?" le observé para encontrar un cigarro frente a mi…

"no fumaré frente a ti, y menos cuando trato de tener una conversación seria Craig" sonrió.

"¿se supone que esto es una conversación seria?"

"así es" y entonces esta idea vino a mi cabeza, ya saben, esas preguntas casuales cuya respuesta puede ser dada casualmente por la persona que está a tu lado, le ví encender el cigarro que me había ofrecido para luego ponerlo entre sus labios. Miré alrededor para ver que no hubiese nadie y solté la bomba que empezaría la discusión "¿quieres coger entonces?" al parecer el humo se fue por el lado que no era porque empezó a toser, yo le observé divertido casi a la expectativa de que se le salieran los mocos como a mi "¿estas bien?" tiró el cigarro fastidiado aun intentando calmarse entre la tos, mordí mi labio para evitar reir ante el rojo de su rostro, sea por la tos o mis palabras, era bastante chistoso verlo fuera de su cara de 'todo me importa una mierda'.

"joder" murmuró tras un rato limpio el rabillo de su ojo por una lagrima que se había escapado, yo logré contener la risa.

"tomaré eso como un sí" frunció el ceño en respuesta "digo, ¿por qué otra razón me pondrías tanto cuidado?¿soportarme mientras actuo como un cínico amargado que parece ver desechos humanos en cada esquina?" no pretendía reducirme o algo por el estilo, solo estaba actuando.

"¡oh, me ha descubierto detective Marsh!" respondió con deliberada sorna, rodé los ojos fastidiado por ello.

"deja de actuar como un imbécil Craig y responde, ¿a que te referí…"

"¿cual es tu problema Stan?"

"¿mi problema?" repetí incrédulo.

"piensas demasiado, sea por aparentar algo que no eres en absoluto o sobresalir o por… qué se yo, un placer enfermo por resolver cosas que simple y llanamente no necesitan solución" suspiró "solo fue un estúpido beso Stan, cuando hablé sobre intentar algo me dejé llevar por lo que sea que fue eso"

"¡no estoy tratando de darle solución!, ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia del pensar al respecto, solo quería ver que tan marica podías llegar a ser" ¿que coño estaba diciendo? dios, parecía una adolescente estúpida.

"¿que?, ¡pero si besaste de vuelta, ni siquiera fui yo el que hizo el último acercamiento!" era la primera vez que le escuchaba discutir en varios años, no pude evitar sentirme un poco sorprendido al respecto.

"un mísero diez por ciento Craig, tu por otro lado…"

"al menos yo tengo los huevos para aceptar que me gustó, no fuí yo el que salió corriendo como un cobarde de mierda" bufé.

"y aun así no tienes los huevos para hacerte responsable de tus palabras" soltó una sarcástica sonrisa. Estrechó sus dientes con rabia.

"¡bien!" levanté una ceja curioso "por alguna razón pensé que había algo mas en ti, algo interesante y por eso empecé a arrastrarte a mis locuras, por supuesto solo te veía como amigo hasta que pusiste esa… esa mirada rara cuando estaba tocando la guitarra" suspiró agobiado, su mirada fija en algunos niños jugando en el parque "solo quise… no se, hacer lo que hice anoche…" viró hacía mi fastidiado "te di la opción de decir que no Stan" recordé su comentario sobre la cara de orgasmo que hice sintiendo mi defensa bajar. Gruñí fastidiado pero internamente satisfecho por el marica despliegue de sentimientos.

Me sentía realmente ridículo por pensar en hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miré alrededor solo para confirmar que nadie fuese a ver mi estúpida actuación de pasiva ofendida. Mordí mi labio y forcé lágrimas tal como lo hacía de pequeño al fingir que no tenía padres.

"¿estas bien?" bueno, al menos lo estaba convenciendo a él.

"me gustas ¿sabes?" dios, la cara que puso, como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza o que se yo "pero… pero no siento poder avanzar tras una relación de ocho años Craig" miré al suelo tratando de evadir su mirada sorprendida, sentí como las lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazaban con desbordarse.

"perdón, no quise…" oh dios mío, ¡se estaba disculpando! ¡y era yo el que lo estaba jodiendo! así que esto se siente actuar como Cartman.

"a diferencia de ti yo me tomo esta cuestión muy enserio ¿sabes?" limpié disimuladamente las lagrima.

"¿qué cuestión?" pregunto tan jodidamente confundido, levante mi rostro para encontrarme con esta cara de '¿qué coño está pasando aquí?'

"por tanto lo siento mucho pero… si continuo con esto siento que podría terminar enamorándome de ti" tuve que morder mi labio particularmente fuerte para no reír gracias a sus cejas elevándose a niveles sobrehumanos y a su quijada cerca de desencajarse.

"¿que dijiste?" respondió estúpidamente muy pero muy confundido, juro por dios que si no lo valiera me hubiese partido de risa en ese mismo momento.

"… por eso siento que esto está mal"

"¿enserio Marsh?"

"no entiendes, es que siento que siempre termino con perras" bajé de inmediato mi mirada al suelo, si seguía viéndole no aguantaría mucho.

"y eso es malo por…" te acabe de llamar perra Craig ¿y pasas de ello?, eres increible de verdad. Mordí con más fuerza mi labio y elevé mis manos para tapar mi rostro. No podía más.

"porque… soy medio imbécil y termino … "se me escapó un poco de la risa, gruñí fastidiado por ello esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta…

"no paso con Bebe…" pero por el fastidio en su tono al parecer estaba empezando a caer en cuenta.

"nadie se enamoraría de Bebe Craig, pero ese no es el punto, coño" aun no quería subir mi rostro.

"hablas mucha mierda para haber estado solo con dos mujeres en tu vida Stan"

…

"¿siquiera estás tomando el puto punto principal de esta jodida conversación?" y por fin lo hice, busqué sus ojos un poco fastidiado por ese comentario.

"no realmente, solo veo a un marica llorando por un estúpido beso" oh este hijo de puta.

"¡no soy marica!"

"pues tu lengua parecía distar _Marsh_ " suspiré tratando de calmarme, de nada servía discutir.

"vete a la mierda Craig"

"oh perdóneme usted señor, no pensé haber herido sus senti…"

"espera…" levanté la mano para que se detuviera, giró los ojos fastidiado, mi celular había vibrado para mi suerte, un mensaje de mi mamá pidiendo algo de ayuda en casa con papá, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo "¿hablamos mañana? tengo cosas que hacer en casa" se encogió de hombros.

"como sea" sonreí en respuesta empezando a alejarme, no había mucho más de que hablar en realidad.

* * *

Y la semana se fue, no pasó realmente nada interesante… si, lo sé, lejos de las locuras de Cartman, las aventuras sexuales de Kenny y las luchas morales de Kyle y tan cerca de alguien tan… Craig, la verdad es que la vida toma un rumbo algo curioso.

Claro que no fue tan plana, el lunes Craig no vino lo que hizo todo aún más aburrido y tedioso. El martes empezaron a correr rumores curiosos sobre mi y Craig, el miércoles descubrí al culpable en el café de Tweek, el jueves mi madre decidió esconder todo el licor haciendo que en casa se estableciera una nueva ley seca violada constantemente por mi padre y sus aventuras nocturnas. Algo me decía que ella estaba al tanto pero prefería darle su libertad. Y para el viernes los rumores habían escalado de una simple 'conversación sospechosa en el parque' a 'alguien vió a Craig y Stan coger en el parque'.

Respecto al señor Craig no sucedió nada realmente, los eventos del fin de semana fueron lentamente dejados atrás como un tema algo tedioso de retomar, para él probablemente por mi estúpido acto y para mi… no lo se, no estaba seguro al respecto.

luego llegó el fin de semana… ¿que puedo decir? no hice más que jugar todo el tiempo esperando por la llamada de Craig para ir al bar de lesbianas peludas la cual nunca llegó. Me formulé hacer las tareas del lunes pero como buen procrastinador termine haciendolas el domingo en la tarde.

Luego lunes de nuevo y los rumores se entretejían de manera absurda, ahora resultaba que llevaba meses engañando a Wendy con Bebe y luego a Bebe con Craig… era algo así como un mujeriego que terminó siendo homosexual, la gente es tan estupida a veces.

La semana corrió de nuevo, Cartman al parecer ya no se estaba sentando tanto junto a los demás, Butters al parecer estaba saliendo con esta, debía admitir, atractiva chica y Kyle y Kenny seguían igual que siempre. Yo me la pasaba junto a Craig y su grupillo, más por él que por los demás.

Y entonces llegó domingo de nuevo, no esperaba la llamada de Craig esta vez, me centré en mis trabajos, era el último año después de todo y desafortunadamente las notas eran más importantes ahora…

Suspiré.

Había mirado tantas veces, y repasado tantas veces el mismo ejercicio de matemáticas que cada vez que intentaba resolverlo le encontraba menos sentido, había llamado de nuevo a Kyle para que me ayudara pero de nuevo su madre había dicho que no podía contestar.

Miré el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde y no había avanzado nada en esa maldita tarea que era para el dia siguiente, tampoco había comido nada, no comía hasta que mi estómago estuviera rogando a gritos por algo que procesar y la verdad es que en solo momentos así me atrevía a mirar la comida con algo más que asco.

Mi celular vibró.

" _¿iras conmigo al bar?_ " lo tomé, en realidad quería ir, quería escucharle tocar una vez más aun cuando me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar pero…

"¿conoces el concepto 'tarea'? porque tenemos para mañana" teníamos cálculo con la misma profesora así que al menos esa tarea la teníamos ambos. Volví mi vista al ejercicio poniendo más cuidado al sonido del celular vibrando que a esos números.

" _¿cual?_ " Suspiré.

"los ejercicios de funciones genio " intenté concentrarme de nuevo en la tarea pero era inútil, me hallé esperando un mensaje suyo.

" _coño…"_ no pude evitar reír por lo bajo " _¿has hecho algo?"_

"podemos hacerla juntos si quieres" aunque probablemente no haríamos nada, sabía cómo funcionaba esto de trabajar en grupo.

" _bien, te espero"_ chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"¿por que tengo que ir yo?" y el muy imbécil me dejó en visto por un rato.

" _porque tu hermana es un enorme y doloroso grano en el culo_ " suspire, eso no era secreto para nadie en el pueblo entero… claro que eso no era razón suficiente para no venir.

"como sea" pero tampoco tenía ansias de discutir.

* * *

Golpeé haciéndome la pregunta de rutina. Esperé un rato a la expectativa de un dedo medio como saludo pero solo abrió Craig aun en pijama… a las dos y media de la tarde…

Se movió dandome paso.

"¿y tus papás?" pregunté sin molestarme en saludar, cerró.

"ni idea" se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, le seguí.

"¿y tu hermana?"

"pf, a quien le importa" respondió con clara molestia en su voz, era raro reunirse con él para una situación tan cotidiana y aburrida…

"y…" traté de recordar el nombre de su cerdito de guinea.

"¿Stripe?"

"ese" entramos a su habitación, busqué al pequeño animal en ella pero ni siquiera estaba su 'casa'... claro que ya habían pasado más de siete años desde la última vez que le vi… dios, soy una mierda.

"murió hace un año más o menos" tomó asiento en su escritorio, por otro lado yo me senté en la cama sin idea de que decir "deberías sentirte mal por recordarme un evento tan traumático Marsh" giró en su silla hacia mí con el ceño falsamente fruncido.

"no haré tu tarea" gruñó frustrado y sonreí en respuesta al poder predecir su estúpido intento por hacerme ayudarle.

"bien" y así sucedió, ambos sacamos nuestros libros y nos dispusimos a hacer tareas, claro que a los quince minutos él se aburrió y escribió los ejercicios por 'yahoo respuestas' teniendo las soluciones una media hora después, yo por mi parte traté de resolverlos por mi cuenta… hasta que me rendí y copié los suyos.

"tengo hambre, ¿ya almorzaste?" y ahora no estábamos haciendo realmente nada, él miraba estupideces en su pc y yo leía una revista suya.

"nop" respondí aburridamente pasando la pagina, en realidad yo también tenía pero aún no la suficiente como para animarme a comer.

"¿sabes cocinar?"

"nop" suspiró, cosa que me fastidio un poco "tu tampoco supongo"

"no te preguntaría si supiera Stan" respondió con este tono de obviedad que tanto me jodía. Tomé aire, dejé la revista a un lado y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras escuchando la puerta de la habitación de Craig abrirse una vez más y fuí hasta la cocina, empecé a abrir estantes y demás buscando por inspiración.

"¿que haces?" escuché a Craig tras de mi

"¿no es obvio? cocinaré"

"no sabes cocinar ¿recuerdas?" había cierta gracia en su voz que no hizo más que hacerme desear cocinar aun más.

"aprenderé" respondí algo fastidiado.

"podemos hacer unos sándwiches, no hay que complicarse ¿sabes?"

"ayúdame entonces" porque la verdad no creía poder hacerlo. Miraba a la nevera abierta sin idea de que tomar, sintiéndome de paso un poco abusivo por la intromisión en una cocina ajena. Craig suspiró acercándose, tomó algunas cosas y yo otras, las pusimos en el mesón.

"¿y ahora?" preguntó Craig, miré la serie de ingredientes, tomate, cebolla, huevos, jamón… mermelada…

"¿mermelada?" se encogió de hombros, suspiré "no se, revuelve unos huevos, yo picaré la cebolla y el tomate" y solo bastó decir eso para hacer de la cocina un desastre, yo me corté el puto dedo y Craig fue lo suficientemente retrasado como para regarlos por ahí y dejar cáscaras dentro del producto final…

"debes tener algun problema de motricidad o algo Craig, no es normal lo que has hecho, mira como dejaste todo lleno de huevo, dios" dije con claro fastidio contemplando su desastre.

"puedo decir lo mismo de tus dedos, ojala la sangre no se mezcle con la comida" chasqueé la lengua.

"de hacerlo será porque alguien no quiso traerme una puta bendita, estoy casi seguro de que tienes pero te da pereza ir por ella" sonrió.

"me conoces tan bien Stan" rodé los ojos fastidiado.

"vete a la mierda" empecé a buscar en la alacena por más cosas, encontre esa extraña harina que veía a mi mama combinar algunas veces con los huevos "mi mamá también echa especias y cosas raras a la comida para hacerla más rica " comenté, Craig levantó una ceja.

"aun sigo preguntandome porque nos estamos complicando tanto" caminé a la nevera y tome algunas… yerbas y cosas que olían bien.

"porque eres un imbécil" respondí sin mucho interés "revuelve los huevos con esa harina, yo… no sé qué haré con esto pero haré algo supongo" y por supuesto el desastre se hizo un tanto más notorio. Él aún seguía revolviendo esa cosa con esta expresión de 'no tengo ni puta idea de qué estoy haciendo' en su rostro cuando fui a prender la estufa, no sabía qué hacer, a veces mi mamá usaba aceite, en otras mantequilla… "¿Star Trek o Star Wars?" levantó la vista no muy interesado.

"Star Trek" rodé los ojos, obviamente Star Wars era mejor pero bueno "mantequilla será" y continuamos con nuestra fascinante hora de aprendizaje. Cociné el revuelto de cebolla, tomate, jamón y cosas que olían rico para luego ser asfixiadas unos minutos después por la mezcla de harina, huevo y cáscaras de Craig.

"¿y a quien se lo daremos?" preguntó mientras esa cosa se cocinaba, ambos mirábamos a la expectativa de que una voz mágica nos dijera cuando girarla o algo así.

"¿de que hablas?" cogí la espátula y trate de voltearla pero esa cosa estaba pegada "joder"

"de la víctima de esta broma-cosa por supuesto" había gracia en su tono.

"ja ja, que gracioso Craig" le hubiese hecho pistola de no ser porque estaba tratando de despegar esa condenada lo-que-sea-eso "¿puedes ayudarme?" pregunte ya fastidiado, rió por lo bajo y tomo mi lugar, tras algo de forcejeo logramos voltearla.

"le echaste muy poca mantequilla, ¿que coño es eso verde?"

"no se, estaba en la nevera" bufó apagando la estufa unos minutos después, para mi sorpresa no se veía tan mal en comparación a muchas otras cosas que había comido en las últimas semanas.

Craig muy amablemente me pasó unos platos y servi. Nos sentamos en la mesa, ninguno de los dos con mucha idea de qué decir. Tomé un poco, y lo metí a mi boca, Craig me observaba atento esperando por alguna mueca de desagrado pero en realidad era bastante agradable el sabor, en comparación a… en fin.

"esta rico, deberías probarlo" dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, estrecho la mirada desconfiado, tomo un poco y lo metió en su boca.

"agh, dios" y se levantó para escupir en el lavaplatos no sin antes arrugar su rostro como en esos videos donde dan limón a bebés por primera vez…

"oh vamos, no seas exagerado, está bien" o a mi me lo parecía.

"¿bien? ¡¿es enserio, eres subnormal?! está quemado por fuera y por alguna absurda razón el centro esta super aguado, dios, y cortaste esa mierda muy grande y lo verde sabe a… a…" sus cejas se elevaron un poco para luego gruñir "a marihuana"

"¡¿que?!" lo alejé de inmediato escandalizado "¡¿por que coño tienes marihuana en la puta nevera?! ¡pedazo de retrasado!"

"¡porque esta mañana armaba porros y mi mamá llegó y tuve que esconderla!"

"¡¿en la puta cocina?!"

"¡no pensé que estuviera!" suspiré tratando de calmarme, masajeé mi cien fastidiado "¿estas bien?"

"no, Craig, no estoy bien" miré fastidiado mi plato medio lleno "eres tan… agh" suspiró, sacó su celular "¿que haces?"

"llamaré a decir que no voy, en un rato te dará un subidón" sonrió "y créeme, no querrás estar solo para cuando eso pase"

* * *

Eso es todo de momento, estoy en una buena racha así que decidí sacarlo antes, sin contar que tengo un montón de tiempo libre, es enero después de todo xD. Si sigo así sacaré los siguientes mas pronto, me disculpo por la historia tan extensa, yo misma me estoy sorprendiendo de ello :$ debería mover mas la historia, ya que salimos de esas dos semanas ya avanzara mas rápido.

De nuevo gracias por leer y por comentar, me hace sentir que no estoy haciéndolo del todo mal xD


	9. Alive 2 SM

Subiré todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento hoy, es decir este y tres capítulos mas debido a que estaré ocupada por un tiempo y no tendré el tiempo para publicarlos :c

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **ALIVE 2**

* * *

Los auriculares fueron deslizados hacia mis oídos por Craig, estábamos sentados en su cama. Todo se veía increíble, el mundo parecía un lugar totalmente diferente, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea del porque había estado sufriendo mi vida entera cuando la vida era tan pero tan jodidamente perfecta ¿como no lo ví antes?.

"DIOS, ESTA MÚSICA ES INCREÍBLE" grité levantando los brazos, los beats llenándome de vida, de excitación de… de…"ERES INCREÍBLE CRAIG" y continué gritando, le ví reir frente a mi. Corrió un poco uno de los cascos para susurrar a mi oído.

"¿sabes que también es en extremo genial cuando estás volando?" dios, su voz sonaba increíble, quería cogerlo y saltar junto a él hasta las mismísimas estrellas para enseñarle lo genial que era, lo sencillo que era vivir.

"deberíamos ir allí" señalé al cielo visible por la ventana "luego tomamos las nubes y escribimos Bebe es una puta'" traté de moverme hacia la ventana riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de esa mujer cuando viera mi hazaña, Craig me detuvo.

"ponme cuidado" gruñí mirando alrededor por alguna razón, veía tantas cosas fascinantes que no podía parar de sonreír como idiota, mis cachetes dolían y todo. La música hacía todo aún más increíble de paso, era como montar en un río de sonidos que golpeaban directamente a tu pecho haciéndolo saltar con la fuerza de una multitud entera alcanzando a tus oídos, a tu cerebro… era como si el ritmo en sí fuera algo vivo y consciente de su poder dejándome palparlo con cada beat y… y… por dios, quería más, más emociones, más experiencias, quería explotar mis malditos sentidos hasta que perdiera la puta conciencia.

"eso es" ¿y qué mayor expresión de placer y explotación de los sentidos que eso?.

"¿que?" miré a Craig.

"pero donde voy a conseguir una chica" maldita sea, podía usar una almohada tal vez, o el baño, o algo. Empecé a desabotonar mis pantalones.

"oye oye…" pero de nuevo Craig me detuvo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan amargado?.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunté algo fastidiado forzando aún más mis manos con las suyas, él evitando que soltara el puto cinturón "deja que me eche uno rápido, joder, ¿qué tiene de malo?" y seguimos forcejeando.

"no lo sé Stan, ¿que estás a punto de hacerse una paja frente a mi?" reí ante su estúpido tono, su expresión era más cómica aún.

"¿quieres unirte? podemos hacerlo juntos" aun no entendía porque se complicaba si todo podía ser tan simple, la vida era tan simple.

"¿que?" dios.

"¡se me paró mientras me besabas Craig! ¡SE ME PARO!" grité de la nada, luego reí porque Craig empezó a reír por ello "¡Y A TI TAMBIEN!" rodó los ojos aun sonriendo "así que ¿por que no?" mordí mi labio a la expectativa de su respuesta.

"que le den a esto" dijo volviendo a poner los cascos en mis oídos, manteniendo sus manos allí y acercándose a mi tomando el control de la situación.

De nuevo todo sonido exterior fue exterminado por los beats y mis sentidos se ahogaron en la música, en sus labios, en su cuerpo empezando a empujarme contra la cabecera de la cama, su cadera moviéndose sobre mí, sus piernas a los costados de la mía. Sonreí rodeandolo por la espalda, atrayéndolo con más insistencia, sumiendome en el placer más grande que había sentido en mi aburrida vida.

"sabes _muy_ bien" murmuré tras morder sus labios, necesitaba más, más que sus labios, más que su aliento. Hundí mi lengua y choque con la suya buscando invadirlo con más insistencia, quería hacerlo mío de tantas maneras, quería enterrar mis manos en su tersa piel y sumergirme en ella hasta perderme en ese calor que me consumía como un fuego asfixiante… le atraje con más fuerza, no era suficiente, no era suficiente "más" murmuré aumentando el ritmo de cada intercambio de besos, empezando a sentir algo duro rozando mi estómago lo que no hizo más que encenderme de inmediato. Sentí mi erección presionando contra él, movía sus caderas sobre mi tan necesitado como yo, aun no era suficiente.

Me separé y en un arrebato le obligue a quitar esa estúpida camiseta de mi camino sintiendo como sus brazos, su pecho, cada pequeño movimiento de él parecía ir al ritmo de los beats golpeando contra mi cabeza. Fue indescriptiblemente excitante ver deslizar su negro cabello, y su rostro sonrojado de la camiseta, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió exponiendo sin vergüenza alguna su blanco y semi marcado abdomen, mordió su labio para luego dejarlo deslizarse de entre sus dientes, luego dijo algo, no se que, solo los vi moverse en cámara lenta probablemente proliferando obscenidades que odié no poder oír. Mi aire huyó lejos junto a todo rastro de cordura y pudor, mis manos buscaron su cadera obligándole a levantarse sobre sus rodillas para dejar su vientre a la altura de mi rostro, arremetí contra la blanca piel besando sin mesura cada parte expuesta, dando pequeños mordiscos satisfecho por el salado toque mientras mis manos tanteaban cerca de su sudadera buscando el momento oportuno para apartarla de mi camino.

"eres increíble" susurré contra su húmeda piel, tembló y quise hacerle perder los estribos, enloquecerlo tal como él me estaba enloqueciendo a mi. Miré hacía arriba, sus cejas curvadas en una especie de suplicante expresión, su pecho bajando y subiendo de forma irregular y joder ¿desde cuando eso podía ser tan sexy? sonreí fascinado por la dilatación de esas negras pupilas oscureciendo aún más ese azul, un cielo nocturno alcanzando la hora más negra de la noche "increíble" repetí para luego deslizar mi lengua cerca de su pelvis sin dejar de mirarle, encontrándome en la posición y momento indicado para deslizar su pijama por sus piernas, sonreí un poco al encontrar unos boxers negros con el icono de los Rolling Stone justo en el centro, la roja lengua sobresaliendo por su necesitada erección, algo de humedad traspasando la tela en el medio.

Abrió sus labios una vez más, la música aun opacando sus palabras pero claramente dijo 'Stan'. No pude más, agarré esos putos audífonos y los tiré lejos.

"¿qué harás?" preguntó con la respiración agitada haciendo de sus palabras casi súplicas lascivas, obscenas, delirantes. Sonreí sintiendo mi necesidad crecer aún más, mordí mi labio fijando mi vista en su erección aun cubierta por tela húmeda en deseo, empujé su cadera más cerca de mi, ansioso por apartar la última barrera de pudor.

"hazlo" demandé. Asintió tras tragar saliva.

"como ordene usted" trató de controlar su tono, no pude evitar sonreír por encontrarme en cambio con un fallido intento que terminó sonando realmente bien.

"¿como lo haces? no entiendo" murmuré mientras sus finas manos bajaban a sus caderas casi disfrutando lo lento del momento, rió por lo bajo.

"¿hacer que?" introdujo sus pulgares en los boxers cerca de la sobresaliente estructura se su pelvis. No podía apartar la mirada del movimiento de sus manos, la tela negra empezando a descender revelando una delgada línea de vello púbico y pálida piel. Mi corazón se sentía terriblemente fuera de control, casi podía sentirlo hasta mis malditos oídos haciendo sordo al mundo por segundos, la emoción era tal que dolía, en mi pecho y en mi entrepierna.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de liberar el maldito eslabón perdido de mi existencia se detuvo "¿no huirás como la última vez?" gruñí fastidiado y levanté la mirada.

"¿parece que quiera huir?" sonrió.

"la vez pasada tampoco, y unos segundos después ahí estabas corriendo" rodé los ojos, a este paso esta tortura no acabaría nunca. Le empujé y me levante deslizandome por la cama para quedar justo sobre él. Su cuerpo semidesnudo ahora yacía entre las sábanas y yo me pronunciaba frente a él victorioso. Las cejas de Craig se alzaron sorprendidas "no seré el de abajo"

"¿que?"

"soy activo Stan, no voy a ser…"

"dios, callate" y le silencié para continuar con el ritmo de la situación. Me tomé la libertad de terminar lo que él no hizo, hundí mi mano en la tela y mi mano rodeó… esta era la primera vez en mi vida que tocaba el pene de alguien más, era realmente raro. Un gemido se filtró entre el beso y sonreí mientras las manos de Craig bajaban para empezar a desatar mi cinturón.

"odio estas cosas" murmuró entre intervalos interrumpidos por el beso "es peor que un puto sostén" reí alejándome.

"deja de ser tan no-sexy Craig" frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"¿no sexy?" bufó aun tratando de desabotonar esa maldita cosa ¿es que no había visto el mecanismo de un cinturón en su puta vida? "dios, suelta esa mierda tu mismo, me rindo" y subió sus brazos para cubrir su rostro. Supongo que no siempre las cosas tienen que fluir tan perfectamente. Deslicé mi mano fuera de sus boxers para dirigirla a mi cinturón.

"entonces eres activo ¿eh?" pregunté divertido mientras lo desataba.

"cállate" espetó entre sus brazos aun frustrado o apenado, no lo se, pero aun actuando así era perfecto, increible. Sonreí bajando la cremallera.

"¿pelea de espadas?"reí estúpidamente por mi propio comentario.

"¿y yo soy el no sexy?" por fin apartó sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro "aparte la espada más grande siempre gana, así que obviamente yo ganaría" bufé divertido.

"claro Craig" y por fin liberé mi miembro "claro" y corte la distancia una vez más entre nuestros rostros para dejarme una vez más llevar por esa deliciosa boca. Mi mano tanteo entre nuestros cuerpos en busca de él mientras su mano ya se encontraba sobre mi, en cuanto por fin le tuve en mi mano estas se empezaron a rozar a medida iniciabamos un vaivén, en cierto punto el aparto la suya por razones que desconocía y tomé la oportunidad para agarrar ambos.

"dios" gimió entre mis labios, me aparté por un momento para apreciar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos aún cerrados y sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis múltiples mordiscos, era increíble, sentía que podía morder y atacar como quisiera porque él sería capaz de tomarlo todo sin llorar ni una vez, podía morder, rasguñar, podía…

"para mi que eres pasiva muy muy en el fondo" susurré divertido, abrió uno de sus ojos demasiado sumido en placer como para pensar claramente.

"vete a la mierda Stan"

"¿enserio eso quieres?" y me mostró su dedo medio, lo alcancé a tomar con mis labios, sus cejas se curvaron en deseo hundiendolo con más insistencia en mi boca, dejando que mi lengua lo delineara, que mis labios lo chupara, su mirada fija en mis dientes aprisionando su dedo mientras los míos no podían alejarse de esos consumidos orbes.

Aumenté el ritmo, su espalda se curvó contra mí, y cerró sus ojos alejando sus manos para enterrarlas entre las sábanas en busca de algo de auto control, pero Craig, dejaste de tener eso hace mucho. Empujé mis caderas contra él no pudiendo evitar desear simplemente follarmelo hasta el cansacio pero habría que esperar.

Mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos sintiéndome cerca al igual que Craig, haciéndolo más fuerte, moviendo mis caderas con más insistencia, instándole a curvarse por más placer, obligándole a buscar mi mano, mi piel. Nuestros fluidos, pre-semen y sudor atestando el aire de ese excitante aroma a sexo, y cada sensación triplicando su sensibilidad gracias a lo que sea que estuviera haciéndome sentir tan jodidamente bien…

Todo era perfecto en ese pequeño instante.

"ya…" sentí mi mano humedecerse por el orgasmo de Craig, a mi me faltaba un poco más. Se contrajo contra mi al sentir mi mano aún en movimiento "por dios Stan " y como si un maldito unicornio enterrara su cuerno justo en mi pecho, una explosión de sensaciones aumentadas liberó un río de felicidad por todo mi cuerpo… joder, vi estrellas en cuanto todo fluyó fuera de mí como una puta represa quebrándose tras estar a punto de desbordarse por años.

Caí sobre él rendido, le escuché soltar el aire por el repentino peso, trató de apartarme pero estaba exhausto, realmente no quería moverme ni un milímetro.

"eso fue increíble" susurré hundido en su cuello.

"si te quitaras lo sería aún más" gruñí girando para quedar a su lado. Mantuvimos silencio tratando de recobrar el aliento, me permití cerrar los ojos lo que no hizo más que hundirme en sueño.

* * *

No había dormido tan bien en… no se, en mucho supongo. No pude evitar sonreír mientras empezaba a despertar sintiendo por alguna razón esta sensación de que algo increíble me esperaría al abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue la ventana, era de noche, traté de moverme, pero había un peso sobre mi, forcé mis párpados a abrirse aún más para tratar de reconocer la figura en medio de la oscuridad… luego vi su brazo rodeando mi pecho y lo seguí hasta su abdomen desnudo y luego su rostro…

"no me jodas" otra vez… gruñí fastidiado recordando todo, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¡dios!. Aparté su brazo con cuidado para evitar despertarlo, al menos esta vez no estaba saliendo con nadie así que no se podría considerar enteramente un error ¿verdad?. Organicé mi cremallera y correa y me levanté tan silenciosamente como pude, los audífonos aun conectados al Ipod de Craig no habían dejado de sonar desde que todo esto empezó.

Salí del cuarto y cerré en silencio, para mi mala suerte la hermana de Craig estaba saliendo del baño de igual forma, sonrió hacia mí y señaló hacia mi camiseta para continuar con su camino, miré hacia abajo encontrándome con una mancha blanca, cerré mi chaqueta y un fastidio tremendo me llenó, algo me decía que tenía alguna idea de lo que había pasado ahí.

Bajé las escaleras esperando evitar otro encuentro incómodo pero fue imposible porque si señores, ahí estaban los ojos de su padre clavándose en mí como dos malditos cuchillos.

"¿no te quedas a cenar?" busque la voz encontrándome con la sonrisa de la madre de Craig, la mirada de ese gigantesco hombre me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, casi le podía escuchar pensando 'dices si, y te mato hijo de…'

"no" aclaré mi garganta "tengo que llegar temprano" hizo un curioso puchero, era una mujer atractiva a pesar de la edad.

"ya veo, le mandas saludos a tu madre entonces" asentí acercándome a la puerta, el padre de Craig no dejaba de mirarme.

"hasta luego" dije a ella abriendo la puerta, me respondió con una sonrisa, me encontré una vez con la mirada de ese hombre y no pude evitar querer salir a correr "hasta luego" le dije a él, solo gruñó en respuesta volviendo la mirada al televisor.

"no seas maleducado Thomas" le regañó la mujer, no recordaba su nombre, solo se que me sentí absurdamente incómodo.

"no importa, que tengan buena noche" y por fin salí a toda prisa, joder que cosa más tensionante, ni siquiera el padre de Wendy actuaba así.

* * *

Vida de porquería, se me quedó la puta maleta en casa de Craig ¿y me vine a fijar a mitad de la noche?, así de la nada desperté y pensé 'coño, la maleta' odiaba eso, ahora tendría que ir a su casa el dia siguiente si o si… no no no eso sería jodidamente incomodo, ¡me había hecho una paja enfrente de él! no no, peor aún ¡nos había hecho una paja y había chupado su ded …

Rodé por la cama deseando que me tragara para poder dormir en un mundo fantástico de almohadas hasta que esa epidemia de maricas pasara… ¿epidemia? pero qué coño estás pensando Stan, Kyle te daría un puño si dijeras eso en voz alta…

Kyle…

Cada vez que pensaba en él me sentía mal de alguna manera, no entendía porque, él era bastante independiente, ese tipo de personas con convicciones fuertes y difíciles de afectar… excepto por Cartman porque él se pasaba de hijo de puta. Como sea, si me necesitaba podía venir a pedirme ayuda ¿verdad? no es como que hubiésemos dejado de ser amigos así como así ¿o si?, pensar eso dolía demasiado. Tal vez debería volver a acercarme pero yo no era más que un cínico de mierda y había encontrado por fin a alguien que me entendía en mi estado natural ¿era demasiado malo sentirme cómodo siendo yo mismo? y Kyle me hacia sentir mal, como si mi visión del mundo fuera errónea cuando claramente no lo era y realmente me molestaba estar rodeado de gente así. Craig por otro lado entendía, a su manera claro…

suspiré rodando una vez más por la cama en busca de una mejor posición, otra estupida noche pensando innecesariamente en ese imbécil de Craig.

* * *

Corrí calle abajo para pasar rápido por la parada sin tener que encontrarme con nadie, me iba lo suficiente temprano para evitar momentos y saludos incómodos con Kyle o Kenny, a Cartman le daba igual.

Me detuve frente a la puerta como de costumbre y golpeé, esperé un rato, incluso escuché a la hermana de Craig gritar que había llegado su novio… suspiré ante eso, tal vez por eso el padre de Craig me odiaba, porque estaba 'saliendo con su hijo' aun cuando no lo estaba en realidad, lo que era gracioso porque Craig era… Craig, no una hijita de papi.

La puerta se abrió y para mi grandísimo infortunio… si, adivinaron, el padre de Craig estaba allí mirándome desde sus quince o veinte centímetros más arriba de mi con esas tupidas y pelirrojas cejas unidas en desaprobación.

"buenos dias Sr. Tucker" traté de sonreír pero no pude, gruñó una vez más en desaprobación.

"gracias papá, ya me encargo yo" y el hombre se adentró en la casa.

"¿no trabaja hoy?" Craig sonrió al parecer al tanto de mi incomodidad, me paso mi maleta y cerró tras él.

"cubrió a un compañero el fin de semana así que a cambio tiene unos días libres esta semana"

"ya veo" maldita sea.

Y luego silencio, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, esa incomodidad tras hacer algo fuera de lugar, dios.

"respecto a lo de ayer…" no Craig, por favor no tan temprano en la mañana.

"¿si?"

"estabas fuera de sí, no debí hacer eso" no lo podía culpar en realidad, no es como que no pudiese controlarme o algo por el estilo, simplemente fuí sincero con sensaciones que me llevaban abordando desde hacía días.

"ok"

"¿no dirás nada?"

"¿como que?"

"no se"

"tu padre me ha mirado horrible desde ayer…"

"si, bueno, trata de tolerar todo lo que puede"

"ya veo"

"claro que no es malo o algo así solo es… no lo se, muy expresivo supongo" asentí, de la nada sentía que me estaba metiendo con la hija consentida de ese hombre cuando claramente no era así. Más silencio "entonces…"

"entonces"

"podríamos repetir lo de ayer, ya sabes, solo por diversión y eso…" le miré curioso expectante por una explicación un poco más precisa "claro que sin las drogas, no son realmente necesarias"

"bien" no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero seguirle la corriente parecía el pan de cada dia ultimamente.

"¿enserio?" le miré fastidiado.

"¿estabas bromeando?"

"no, es solo que…" soltó aire "nada" ahora sentía curiosidad pero decidí ignorarla.

"como sea"

* * *

c:


	10. Spell KM

El segundo capitulo que subo hoy :o faltan dos mas c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **SPELL**

* * *

Es desmotivante abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente y hacer repaso de lo cambios que has hecho esa última semana en tu vida y encontrarse con algo relacionado a Cartman en lo primero de la lista…

Suspiré luchando una vez más un lunes en la mañana por levantarme, el primer paso siempre es el más difícil ¿verdad?, y dios sabe que sin Karen… en fin, ella está bien supongo.

Tras cumplir con mi programa rutinario que incluía un intercambio de insultos matutino con mi padre y nada de desayuno por parte de mi madre di el primer paso hacia ese sucio y desagradable porsche recordando una vez más la lista de cosas que me joderían en los días siguientes, algunas demasiado literalmente para mi gusta.

La señorita vida decidió que no era suficiente con darme una familia de mierda, excepto por Karen, decidió hacerme la perra de Cartman también, un maldito psicopata. Me sentía ahora como una de esas típicas prostitutas asesinadas por enfermos de mierda con vidas sexuales reprimidas y traumas infantiles, dios. Volviendo al tema, tenía una familia de mierda, excepto por Karen, era la perra de Eric Theodore Cartman y para poner la cereza al pastel la puta de Lexus había alejado por completo a Butters de mi.

Caminé una vez más a la parada llamando a mi hermana en el camino como de costumbre, claro que durante la mayoría de la llamada solo le escuché hablar de lo genial que era su nuevo novio, tenía que conocerlo. A la distancia podía ver que aún no había nadie allí, no Stan, o al menos no desde que decidió unirse al lado oscuro, ni Cartman lo cual era algo que me alivió de sobremanera, ni Kyle…

¿Kyle estaba bien? al fin y al cabo estaba tratando de ayudarlo, a mi manera claro. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho cosas parecidas en el pasado? como cuando rompí esa concha… eso suena terrible. En fin, cuando rompí esa concha de porquería con mi cráneo para liberar a moisés… eso suena aún más terrible, ¿que clase de enferma niñez tuve? coño. Cuando use mi cuerpo como conductor eléctrico y terminé muriendo para devolver la energía a no se donde, ya ni siquiera recuerdo porqué lo hice. Cuando me suicidé para salir del vació al que nos envió Cartman y poder buscar ayuda para ellos… y creo que podría seguir pero me estaba empezando a deprimir por pensar en lo poco que recibía a cambio por mis múltiples sacrificios.

Me detuve al lado de la parada retomando una vez más la cuestión de Kyle, no pasó mucho para que llegara, intercambiamos saludos como de costumbre y luego solo hubo silencio, pregunto por Cartman pero la verdad es que no tenía idea y de momento no me interesaba, solo me limité a mirarle de reojo.

"¿estas bien Kyle?" aunque algo me decía que no sería sincero, sonrió, una sonrisa forzada jalo la comisura de sus labios de forma cansada, sin mucha vida de sobra como para al menos esforzarse en fingir.

"lo estoy Kenny, gracias por preguntar" volvió de nuevo la vista a la nieve, jugaba distraídamente con una pequeña roca metiendola y sacandola de la nieve con la punta de su bota.

"¿sabes? el otro dia esta chica de decimo me dio su teléfono, dijo que saldría conmigo solo si podía llevar a su hermano, es gay así que…" siguió molestando con la estupida piedrecita.

"ah ¿si?" pregunto sin interés alguno.

"y la verdad es que Craig es un imbécil, Stan anda en plan marica por Craig, Cartman es… Cartman, así que ¿por qué no me acompañas? de entre todas mis opciones eres el más decente" dejó la piedra, se estaba tensando, parecía un animal empezando a sentirse acorralado.

"no creo que pueda"

"¿por?"

"estoy ocupado"

"¿tienes a alguien más?" se tensó aún más.

"no realmente"

"¿no realmente?" no era un 'no' cerrado, él era tan malo mintiendo que daba incluso algo de lastima presionarlo de esta manera.

"no… no…" aun seguía buscando una respuesta para cuando el auto pitó, casi corrió, se sentó al lado de alguien al azar dejándome volando por supuesto. Miré alrededor y el asiento al lado de Butters estaba vacío, demasiado bueno como para no tomar la oportunidad.

"Butters" levantó la mirada segundos antes perdida en la ventana, sonrió hacia mí y asintió en señal de saludo para volver de nuevo su vista a la calle "¿cómo fue tu fin de semana?" me senté a su lado.

"tuve una cita con Lexus el sábado y luego me castigaron así que no hice nada el domingo"

"¿por qué te castigaron?" se encogió de hombros para luego recostar su frente en el cristal, no me había vuelto a mirar.

"nada que lo mereciera realmente" suspiró, luego puso esta triste sonrisa que solo pude ver reflejada a través del cristal "el sábado tras nuestra cita fuí a casa a cenar junto a Lexus, ya sabes, presentarle a mis padres y eso. Ella habló de su trabajo, cosas pasaron y ahora tengo un mes de total reclusión esperándome en casa" escuché atentamente, dos partes de mi en conflicto, una que gritaba a todo pulmón '¡hasta tus padres saben lo puta que es!' con gracia y otra que sentía empatía por Butters y sus padres, para este punto aún me sorprendía que no hubiesen tratado de matarle ni una vez "luego la echaron no muy amablemente y me dieron una lección entera sobre no repetir mis errores"

"¿qué harás entonces?"

"no lo sé…" su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar "no quiero dejarles ganar esta vez"

"entiendo" el que por fin decidiera hacer algo respecto a sus padres era increíble, el hecho de que fuera por Lexus… algo me molestaba bastante sobre eso, ¿por qué no escogía una mejor causa? una menos 'fácil' por lo menos "si algo sale mal ya sabes donde venir" por fin me miró, puso esta brillante sonrisa que no veía desde hace ya varios días "claro que a mi casa no, es una mierda, mejor al café de Tweek, ya sabes en qué horarios estoy ahí y eso"

"gracias Kenny" luego volvió su vista a la ventana una vez más. Permanecimos en silencio hasta el final del recorrido, bajamos juntos, Kyle por otro lado se quedó en su lugar hasta que me alejé lo suficiente, luego Bebe se unió a mi y Butters se alejó hacia Lexus.

"¿aún deprimido?" le miré de reojo.

"algo" suspiré "aún me pregunto porque te hablo después de lo sucedido con Wendy" soltó una pequeña risilla.

"media escuela se pregunta lo mismo Kenny" sonreí en respuesta "pero esta bien, me disculpé con ella como era debido, la lleve a estas conferencias en Denver sobre feminismo y esas cosas, había una poeta musulmana que le gustó mucho, no entendí nada de nada pero Wendy quedó fascinada"

"ya veo"

"claro que aquí la gente tiene la lengua de una puta serpiente y la imaginación de su puta madre, ahora resulta que me venía acostando con Stan por meses y me tratan como zorra" chasqueó la lengua "digo, no fue enteramente mi culpa ¿sabes?" suspiró "sin contar que tenía unas copas encima"

"estabas borracha no ciega, sin contar que en cuanto a gente chismosa…" rodó los ojos.

"solo le conté a algunas amigas, me replantearé el concepto de confianza entre mujeres porque parece no existir siquiera…" entramos a los cálidos pasillos del instituto, Butters caminaba a lo lejos junto a Lexus y Kyle estaba unos pasos atrás de nosotros. Sentí la mano de Bebe rozar la mía "he tenido una semana de mierda"

"es lunes" y le tomé de la mano.

Lo más cercano a una relación seria que había tenido con alguien desde que terminé con Tammi había sido con Bebe, de alguna forma una pareja sin ligaduras, unidos por un acuerdo que no necesitaba hacerse material.

"y ya es una semana de mierda" ella había sido la única persona constante en mi vida sentimental así que aunque no la viera como una novia o algo similar, la veía como una muy buena amiga a pesar de lo chismosa y puta, pero yo no podía juzgarla en absoluto, supongo que eso también le gustaba de mi "¿ves?" espetó hastiada deteniendonos frente a su casillero marcado con aerosol rojo, 'golfa' decía.

La verdad es que Stan y Wendy no era la única pareja que esta belleza había estropeado, tenía una _muy_ bien formada reputación después de todo. Vi a Butters mirar hacia aquí por un muy breve lapso antes de separarse de Lexus y entrar a su salón y Kyle había desaparecido. Tras terminar de inspeccionar el pasillo y ver que estaba decentemente lleno me acerqué a Bebe y hundí un poco mi nariz en sus rizos rubios.

"¿hacemos honor al insulto?" apretó con fuerza mi mano, di un leve beso a su suave y perfumado cabello, por alguna razón pensando en el cabello de Butters, le escuché soltar una pequeña risilla.

"me conoces demasiado bien" abrió su casillero y sacó su cartera, de allí tomó un marcador negro.

"no me refería a decorarlo" me alejé para seguir sus movimientos, empezó a escribir algunas cosas más, entre ellas sus medidas y número de celular, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Guardó sus cosas, tomo lo que necesitaba para las clases que empezarían en unos minutos, giró hacia mí tomando una vez más mi mano y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios, claro que no lo logró. Sonreí divertido.

"agáchate, me veo ridícula a…" con mi mano libre rodeé su cintura y la atraje, no es necesario entrar en detalles, solo digamos que había un buen público y ese era el punto principal de todo esto ¿verdad?.

* * *

La única clase que no me incitaba sueño o a rellenar la parte trasera de mi cuaderno con dibujos de pechos últimamente era la de física… lo sé, es absurdo pero era la única que compartía junto a Butters, me sentía como un acosador de mierda poniendo más cuidado a su delgada espalda que a las tetas de la profesora, las cuales debía admitir eran muy muy atractivas.

Y es que no lo entendía, cada segundo que pasaba su imagen se veía más y más ideal y eso, no sabría cómo ponerlo en palabras, era como cuando vez tu regalo debajo del árbol de navidad, o realmente no se, nunca ponemos árbol de navidad en navidad, joder, odio ser pobre. Como sea, el punto es que era fascinante verlo, tanto que el tiempo dejaba de tener sentido cada vez que empezaba a mover su piecito derecho a un ritmo que a veces trataba de darle forma, cada vez que empezaba a morder la uña de su pulgar reemplazandola segundos después con la punta de su esfero, cuando pasaba al frente al resolver algún ejercicio y sonreía infantilmente al recibir la aprobación de la profesora, cuando buscaba con apuro entre sus apuntes cuando se nombraba un tema ya visto o futuros exámenes, cuando dejaba de poner atencion en algun punto y miraba fijamente la nieve cayendo fuera de la ventana como si contara copo por copo, luego suspiraba, algunas veces sonreía de forma leve y me preguntaba que tenía en su cabeza, en qué o en quien estaba pensando… y créanme podría seguir describiendo cada pequeña cosa que hacia cada lunes y cada miércoles durante esta clase y eso me jodía bastante.

"¿McCormick?" volví la vista a la profesora, pero primero a sus gloriosas tetas, luego a su ceño fruncido y por último a sus ojos.

"¿si?"

"la respuesta por favor" ¿qué respuesta? hubiese preguntado de no ser porque a vi a Butters haciendo unas cuantas señales hacia mí, hizo un cinco, luego un tres…

"¿cincuenta y … tres?" miré al tablero "... kilómetros por hora" arrugó sus labios al tanto de mi copia, era más que obvio pero no me importaba en realidad, se devolvió sobre sus pasos sin una palabras más y siguió explicando. Sonreí hacia él "gracias" susurré, asintió con esta brillante sonrisa suya y volvió de nuevo su vista al frente, dios, cuantas ganas me daban de coger a ese niño y…

me hundí entre mis brazos, tenía que limpiar mi cabeza de eso, era tan frustrante verle sonreír y recordar que la mayoría de esas sonrisas iban a Lexus.

Para mi fortuna sono el timbre unos minutos después, me puse de pie y casi corrí hacia él, lo rodeé por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mi.

"gracias de nuevo"

"no hay problema"

"¿comerás con nosotros hoy?" hubieron unos breves segundos de silencio antes de que respondiera.

"comeré con Lexus" me alejé sintiendo algo de decepción, supongo que aun no me había perdonado del todo, aunque aun no entendía del todo que había hecho mal.

"ya veo, nos vemos a la salida entonces" le ofrecí una última sonrisa y fuí en busca de Kyle y Cartman, habían tenido clases juntos así que tal vez estaban cerca pero para mi sorpresa no era así. Caminé hacía Kyle quien estaba solo en su casillero metiendo algunas cosas.

"¿y Cartman?" lo cerró con clara rabia.

"no lo se" soltó aire fastidiado "¿y que importa?, nos está haciendo un favor" empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, le seguí.

"¿estas bien?"

"¿por qué no debería de estarlo?" estaba bastante defensivo hoy, preguntaría si le llegó la regla pero seguro se enojaría más y, en fin, ese era trabajo de Cartman, no mío.

"no lo se"

"entonces no preguntes"

"bien" le seguí en silencio por los pasillos hasta la cafetería, como de costumbre no traía almuerzo así que solo me senté a su lado, Cartman no estaba por ningún lado, Stan estaba junto a Craig y su grupillo conformado por Tweek, Clyde y Token y Butters estaba en la mesa de las putas, y yo… bueno, yo estaba mirando a Kyle comer con cara de constipado.

"podríamos ir a la mesa de Craig" sugerí para conseguir esta mirada de '¿enserio Kenny?' "o no" terminé, fue todo muy silencioso, Kyle al parecer no tenía buen humor, hacía lo posible para no levantar su vista de su plato, parecía algo nervioso y la verdad es que había estado demasiado defensivo hoy. Recordé lo que Cartman dijo acerca de la posible pareja de Kyle "si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes venir a mi ¿verdad?" levantó la vista curioso, sonreí consiguiendo una suave sonrisa de parte de él.

"gracias, pero estoy bien" y volvió su atención al plato.

"Kenny" levanté la mirada ante la familiar voz, y yo que estaba empezando a creer que tendría un dia tranquilo. Kyle también lo hizo, vi como por unos segundos ambos se miraron y una tensión absurda rondó el ambiente.

"¿pasa algo?" y traté de romperla, los ojos ámbar entonces buscaron los míos.

"bueno, pobre de mierda, si estoy aquí es porque pasa algo, no me arriesgaría a contagiarme de gérmenes _maricas_ de otra manera ¿verdad?" y Kyle de inmediato frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"enserio eres un imbécil si aun sigues creyendo que el ser hom…"

"como sea, ¿vamos Kenny?" en serio había un ambiente horrible aquí, entre más rápido nos fuéramos mejor estaría Kyle, me puse de pie.

"¿nos vemos más tarde?" Kyle se encogió de hombros en respuesta y Cartman empezó a caminar, ¿qué coño pasaba entre esos dos?.

* * *

¿cómo podía empezar a describir esto cuando ni yo mismo tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando?.

Las ventanas de la oficina del consejo estudiantil eran cubiertas por persianas a medio cerrar dando paso a fugaces rayos de luz del sol decreciente entre las montañas de Colorado, eran cerca de las tres, las clases ya habían empezado y en el lugar reinaba un silencio absoluto interrumpido de vez en cuando por pupitres moviéndose y objetos pequeños golpeando con el suelo, nuestras sombras mostraban obscenas figuras en el extremo del salón censuradas por las líneas horizontales de las persianas, el lugar era frío, grande, y una ventana estaba abierta dejando fluir el frío viento montañez, pero yo por otro lado hervía en sudor y sensaciones que no me atrevía a nombrar por miedo a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"no cre…" mis piernas apretaron con más fuerza su cadera, mis manos agarrándose a los bordes de la mesa donde mi espalda desnuda yacía "no creo que esta sea la manera correcta de usar la sala del consejo Cartman" susurré entre gemidos atascados en el fondo de mi garganta haciendo de mi voz un hilo erótico y lascivo, con cada estocada una corriente increible me llenaba elevándome a un cielo efímero, le vi sonreír por lo bajo.

"a quién le importa" sus manos rodeaban constantemente mi cuello obligándome a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, a exponer esa parte que parecía enloquecerle, como si la delgada estructura le recordara su posición de poder en esta situación. Bajo estas circunstancias tenía dos opciones. Sentirme humillado, ultrajado por su forma de aprovecharse de mí debido a nuestro trato, pelear y actuar como si el mundo fuese a llegar a su fin por haber dejado que este personaje me invadiera de tantas maneras, o bien podría simplemente disfrutarlo, opté por la segunda, era menos dolorosa y conflictiva.

"a Wendy" ¿Wendy?¿por que coño nombré a Wendy? ¿de que estaba hablando?. Cada contacto de piel contra piel hacía que mi espalda se curvara suplicante por más, quería rogarle pero eso le inflaría el ego y ya lo tenía demasiado grande. Su ritmo empezó a mengua lo cual era jodidamente frustrante. Parece que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estabamos hablando porque no respondió, solo cerró sus ojos y continuó con el movimiento de caderas, golpeando una y otra vez esa increíble zona mientras yo mismo bajaba mi mano y empezaba a ayudarme, maldita sea ¿no podía ir más rápido?, a la mierda, si subirle el ego implicaba más placer para mi… "más Cartman, por favor, más rápido" soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

"sabía que cederías tarde o temprano,Kenny-puta-McCormick" oh este hijo de… y como pedí el ritmo y la fuerza tomó un tinte brutal, sentía que la mesa se rompería con cada penetración mientras todo a mi alrededor pareció dejar de existir por completo, lo único que tomaba importancia era cada zona de mi cuerpo en contacto con la suya. Mis ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de mis párpados y mi cabeza derramaba toneladas de dopamina, calor, deseo y desinhibición que hacía de mi columna un arco de placer tangible en cada gota de sudor que chocaba con la fría mesa "joder" mi interior se contraía descontroladamente alrededor de él aprisionándole y aumentando el placer de ambos, mi mano subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente por mi erección previendo el final cerca.

"ya…" la sensación tan familiar de estar al borde se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, mi voz había sido atascada por sus manos presionando mi tráquea bloqueando cualquier suministro de aire, intenté subir mis párpados pero mi vista estaba sumida en una niebla impenetrable, el miedo causado por la falta de aire no hacía más que encenderme en cada sentido de la palabra, empujándome contra él, buscando más contacto, sintiendo mi consciencia huir de mí a medida la falta de aire a mi cerebro surtía efecto como el mejor alucinógeno que hubiese probado en mi vida… se sintió como horas, cuando no fueron más que segundos de presión y desenfreno, cuando no fue más que un lapso corto donde ambos nos dejamos ir por completo.

Cuando la presión desapareció un pequeño dolor en mi sien se posó allí, eso definitivamente había matado más de una neurona. Busque aire de forma brusca y sentí a Cartman deslizarse fuera de mi.

"supongo que algo bueno tenías que sacar de la puta de tu madre" musité entre una agitada respiración no muy consciente de mis palabras.

"pudrete" le ví con mi mirada demasiado cansada como para abrirse por completo organizar su blusa algo deshecha y su pantalón, sonreí, este personaje era increíble y la situación lo era aún más. Extendí una mano hacia él para que me ayudara a levantar de la mesa pero me ignoró, suspiré y me puse de pie por mi cuenta.

"la siguiente hora la tenemos juntos" caminó hacia un escritorio y empezó a organizar papeles, probablemente del consejo, yo por mi lado empecé a vestirme de vuelta.

"y junto a Kyle" su ceño se frunció levemente, al menos podía usar a Kyle para fastidiarle.

"Kenny, enserio, vete a la mierda" solté una pequeña risilla terminando de acomodar mi chaqueta.

"¿haras algo?" terminó de arreglar y caminó hacia mí.

"de que"

"de ese personaje que está junto a Kyle" bufó con sorna.

"ya te dije, me importa una mierda lo que le pase a ese judío" y la campana sonó, traté de darle algo de forma a mi cabello y cerrar hasta arriba mi chaqueta por si el culón había dejado marcado mi cuello.

"no quiere hablar conmigo" y salió antes que yo de la habitación ignorándome por completo, este cambio de relación entre nosotros había tenido una transición bastante rápida, supongo que eso pasa cuando dos personas no muy cuerdas se juntan.

* * *

Entre al salón, Cartman ya estaba en su puesto mirando sin mucho interés el texto que tocaba leer para esta clase y que por supuesto no leí, Kyle al parecer también lo repasaba, tenía esa porquería absurdamente rayada con anotaciones y demás, levantó la vista curioso, se veía en sus ojos la pregunta del porqué había faltado a la anterior clase junto a Cartman pero su orgullo no le permitía preguntar. Le dediqué un guiño en señal de saludo y él rodó sus ojos fastidiado para continuar con la lectura, me senté junto a Cartman y me hundí en mis brazos como de costumbre.

* * *

"joder" exclamé algo sorprendido por la enorme marca roja en el rostro de Bebe. Suspiró soplando fuera de su rostro uno de sus tantos rizos.

"lo sé, fue tan doloroso como se ve, ahora que mi reputación creció algunas mujeres se sienten con el derecho de echarme la culpa de cual mirada de culo me gane por parte de sus novios" empezamos a caminar hacia el café, más adelante ella giraría hacia su casa.

"no pensé que fuese tan mal" sonrió.

"solo fue una, mientras no vengan en manada las muy perras, estaré bien"

"puedo patear uno que otro trasero si quieres, ya sabes, por la igualdad de género y eso" comenté, rió por lo bajo.

"no creo que funcione así" soltó aire "¿quieres salir conmigo?" cuando escuché eso realmente no sabía que sentir, fue imprevisto pero a la vez no era una sorpresa… sentía que la situación en sí era estúpida y que ella muy bien lo sabía "no tiene que ser algo real, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo necesito, ya sabes, retroceder un poco" se encogió de hombros "y la manera más fácil es esta, estaríamos como hemos estado hasta ahora solo que… con un título supongo" miré de soslayo su enorme y esperanzada sonrisa "¿si?"

"lo pensaré" volvió sus ojos al frente satisfecha.

"me basta con eso por ahora" pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que se me viniera una pregunta a la cabeza.

Para este punto Butters aun seguía presente en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos como una constante, cuando no había algo más ocupando mis neuronas su imagen surgía como medio de entretenimiento para mi aburrido día a día, y cada vez que el silencio me sobrecogía en cualquier situación, cualquier contexto por más serio, importante o lo que sea que fuera siempre él volvía a estar allí hasta que algo lo desplazaba de nuevo a esa parte trasera pero aun así latente.

"¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?" ¿le conocía desde hacía casi doce años? no tengo ni la más remota idea, y aún no sabía desde cuando me había empezado a sentir de esta manera, ¿hace un mes? ¿hace un año? aun me pregunto cuando empecé a fantasear con ser la persona que le enseñara el mundo adulto, supongo que un pensamiento llevó al otro… ¿pero cuando? ¿exactamente cuando y por qué?

"pues… Kyle me gusto un tiempo, también estaba Clyde pero era más por cuestión de zapatos gratis" nop, definitivamente Bebe no era la persona más indicada para hablar de esos temas "bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos Ken" nos detuvimos en un cruce "¿nos vemos mañana?"

"si no me quedo dormido" sonrió. Hizo una seña de despedida y se alejó, yo por mi lado seguí mi camino hasta el café, tenía trabajo hasta las diez y los lunes era día de inventario… hoy había sido en extremo largo y aun no acababa, dios.

* * *

Martes, lindo y sexy y fastidioso martes, diferente día, misma mierda. Luché de nuevo por levantarme maldiciendo todo al azar, desde mis padres hasta la puta nieve de south Park. Pelea matutina con mi padre, silencio con mi madre, llamada a Karen, discurso sobre su lo genial que era su nuevo novio, parada vacía y clases aburridas.

Cartman de nuevo me llevó junto a él, dejé de nuevo a Kyle solo y Butters…

"ayer hablé con mis padres" íbamos camino al café, sip, la gente se turna para acompañarme a mi trabajo, así de genial soy.

"¿y que paso?" suspiró.

"me ignoraron" sonrió tristemente "se que mi palabra no vale mucho para nadie, es complicado opinar cuando aún no encajó en la sociedad adulta como es debido, cuando soy tan…" suspiró, revolvió su cabello frustrado. Me limité a escuchar atentamente, no sabía qué decir y darle palabras vacías de ánimo no sentía que fuese lo ideal, era frustrante verlo así y no poder hacer o decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, eso era trabajo de Lexus al fin y al cabo "no se que hacer" le rodeé por los hombros y atraje su cabeza hacia el mío.

"si tu no sabes yo menos, pero…" solté aire "solo insiste, hasta que te pongan cuidado"

"lo haré" se apoyó con más insistencia sobre mi hombro, era algo incomodo caminar así pero me importaba una mierda mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo su suave cabello rozando con mi cuello y ese aroma a flores probablemente de su shampoo mezclado con algo de perfume demasiado masculino para su andrógina apariencia, y ese calor que crecía entre ambos cuerpos…

"¿nos vemos mañana?" maldita sea, el cruce. Me separé extrañando de inmediato el contacto, sonreía.

"claro" respondí.

"no te quemes de nuevo" dijo como despedida y se alejó, si quemarme implicaba que él curara mis manos realmente no me importaba, claro que lo había dejado de hacer desde hace bastante.

* * *

No se ni porque me molesto ya en describir mi dia a dia, supongo que iremos a los sucesos interesantes directamente, como cuando me senté de nuevo junto a Butters en el autobús , esta vez no miraba distante hacia la ventana, simplemente chocaba sus nudillos con la mirada baja y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿pasó algo?" levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se prendió de inmediato, no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta "¿fue algo bueno?" asintió animadamente, mordió su labio con emoción desbordante y tomó aire.

"mis padres vendrán mañana a disculparse con Lexus" su sonrisa parecía rebosar cuando las palabras fluyeron y la mía se fue a tomar por culo con solo escuchar el nombre de esa pu… "me quedé en la sala aun cuando estaba castigado y no me moví del sofá, grité ¡le grité a mi padre y…" su mirada se opacó por un momento "me golpeó…" volvió a sonreír "pero seguí insistiendo hasta que logré que me escucharan" aun así no parecía herido, le habrá golpeado en algún lugar no visible supongo, aquello me perturbó de alguna manera.

"eso es genial Butters" traté de sonreír tan naturalmente como era posible porque en realidad me parecía en extremo admirable lo que había hecho, sin contar que me alegraba por él, bastante, pero sus razones… no eran admirables en lo absoluto. Asintió de forma casi infantil.

"lo se, vendrán mañana a la salida, cumplimos tres meses también ¿sabes? incluso ahorré para un perfume que dijo que quería, ya lo tengo en mi habitación" miró alrededor "pero es un secreto" definitivamente yo no estaba sonriendo en absoluto, sentía como mi cara se deformaba en desagrado pero me era imposible esconder mi expresión, por suerte Butters era algo estúpido y no se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

"que bien" traté de sonreír una vez más pero la sentí tan falsa que casi me quería dar un puño por hacer de esa desagradable rabia en mi pecho algo tan prominente en mi rostro, pero para mi suerte no lo notó, o lo ignoró porque siguió sonriendo, tal vez burlándose de mí ¿estoy siendo paranoico?.

"sip" miré alrededor, me sentía realmente estúpido a su lado, por razones que no entendía del todo quería alejarme tan lejos como me fuera posible porque sentía que cada cosa que pasaba por mi pecho se reflejaba en mi rostro sin consentimiento alguno, luego esa parte estúpida que se activa cuando algo con Lexus aparece empezó a gritarme desde el fondo de mi cabeza que ambos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

"por cierto, empecé a salir con Bebe" comenté casualmente, su sonrisa no se fue por completo pero no era más que un resto moribundo de la anterior, sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa.

"¿tu y Bebe?" asentí sintiendo un leve grado de satisfacción en mi pecho al ver su sonrisa desaparecer "¿ves que si te importaba?" este personaje… no lo se, tiene un increíble don para hacerme sentir como la mierda, ahora me sentía aún más estúpido. Traté de buscar palabras para responder pero el conductor anunció el final de la trayectoria. Salí en silencio y él me siguió sin una palabra, en cuanto pise suelo busque a Bebe con la mirada, después de todo aun no era formal, cuando la ví viré hacia Butters para decirle que nos veríamos en clases pero ya se había ido, suspiré derrotado y camine hacia ella.

"¿algo nuevo?" levantó la vista hacia mí, sonrió.

"bueno, ayer antes del almuerzo mis libros se perdieron y tras el almuerzo estaban de vuelta en mi casillero con la palabra 'golfa' hasta en la puta tapa" suspiró "luego un imbécil se me acercó y me ofreció dinero por una mamada a la salida y le dije adios a mi perfil de facebook, twitter e instagram por unas semanas, no querrás saber porque" definitivamente había gente con mucho tiempo libre "a veces pienso que Wendy no me perdonó en realidad y solo está moviendo piezas para darme una lección, puede ser bastante resentida a veces" acomodó un poco su cabello y miró hacia mí "¿crees que estoy siendo paranoica?" me encogí de hombros, no tenía ni la más remota idea en realidad, pero sí sabía que estar en la lista negra de Wendy no era buena idea.

"algo" vaya respuesta más elocuente Kenny "¿tu propuesta sigue en pie?" su sonrisa creció de la nada, asintió.

"la nueva miss bullying y la estrella de la secundaria juntos"

"genial"

* * *

En física una vez más me quedé mirando a su espalda como de costumbre, solo que más trastornado de lo usual por cientos de pensamientos relacionados a sus reacciones, palabras, expresiones… en fin.

Pero a pesar de ello lo interesante vino a la hora del almuerzo.

"y se me acercó con un billete de cincuenta y me dijo ¿cuanto por un pt? y yo quede como ¿eres subnormal?" al parecer Bebe había decidido sentarse con nosotros esta vez, la verdad es que la mesa de porristas perdía algo de su brillo sin la rubia en ella, sonrió "aunque debiste ver su trasero Kenny, era increible, y tu Kyle, ¿cual es tu tipo?" se veía tan incómodo el pobre que daba algo de lastima.

"no… tengo un tipo como tal" revolvió su comida con desánimo. Wendy estaba en la mesa de porristas mirando hacia aquí con sus afilados ojos, no creyéndose ni un poco la cuestión de nuestro noviazgo pero no haciendo un escándalo de ello, daba algo de miedo la cosa. Me estremecí un poco al chocar con su mirada, volteé de nuevo hacia Kyle.

"te va de todo ¿eh?"

"¿y el tuyo?" preguntó por simple cortesía, algo en mi empezó a llorar en cuanto la sonrisa de Bebe se expandió.

"bueno, por lo general me fijo en varios aspectos realmente importantes, principalmente en tres" levantó su mano como si estuviese a punto de clasificar cosas de extrema importancia "apariencia, la cual es realmente importante aunque muchos no lo crean y si…" declaró con fastidio "la belleza no es eterna, lo que se traduce a que se me van a caer las tetas, el culo y los pómulos ¡¿pero no deberíamos disfrutarla por ende?! dios, seremos todos feos en algún punto pero los feos se esfuerzan demasiado por despreciar a los que tendran una epoca de belleza, aparte no tengo que ser fea para encontrar el amor verdadero, en todas las comedias románticas la chica es linda ¿verdad?, y si no lo es se vuelve linda porque es belleza inexplorada, o no me vayan a negar que en más del sesenta por ciento de esas cosas está la escena cliché de la chica bajando por las escaleras o saliendo del salón de belleza o del vestidor tras su cambio de apariencia dejando al prota con la boca abierta, porque sería basura, solo consuelo de feos. Segundo…" y así continuó por un rato, yo no sabía hacia dónde mirar mientras Kyle asentía sin mucho interés, probablemente llorando internamente como yo…

"Kenny" solté aire antes de mirar hacia el dueño de la voz.

"Cartman" sonreí y de hecho me iba a poner de pie para aligerar el proceso…

"¿que haces aquí?" preguntó Cartman a Bebe por supuesto.

"bueno, pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi novio" se recostó en mi hombro, oh dios, esto era tan horrible "¿no lo parece?" no veía hacía Cartman, no quería hacerlo, solo hubieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que soltara una pequeña carcajada.

"como sea, me importa una mierda a que estés jugando ahorita Kenny, me adelantaré, te espero" y se alejó.

"¿él sabe?" preguntó Bebe.

"¿saber qué?" preguntó Kyle, demasiadas preguntas, dios.

"no se, tengo que irme, lo siento, tenemos un proyecto o lo que sea y eso" dije rápidamente levantándome "nos vemos después" Kyle estrechó la mirada sospechoso ante mi obvia mentira y Bebe solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Esa reunión fue rara, en algún punto él solo se detuvo, se alejó de mí y me dejó tan… a medias que tuve que terminar por mi mismo, ese hijo de puta.

* * *

"y eso pasó"

"drogaste a Stan y te lo cogiste"

"no no no, él se drogó"

"con tu marihuana"

"exacto" caminaba junto a Craig hacia el café de Tweek, la verdad es que estaba huyendo de Bebe y terminé encontrándome con él "claro que no cogimos como tal, solo un…" hizo un chistoso gesto con su mano simulando el acto y reí por lo bajo.

"¿y entonces?"

"¿entonces que?"

"aún no…" negó.

"tomará tiempo convencerle de quién será el activo en este intercambio de sexo sin sentido" reí por lo bajo.

"Craig, no seas imbécil, es obvio quién va a ser al que le den por culo literalmente" me miró con curiosidad.

"¿ah sí? ¿quién?" mordí mi labio divertido.

"a ti por supuesto" luego puso una expresión de sorpresa y unos segundos después estaba riendo a todo pulmón "oh vamos, no exageres, Stan ha sido hetero su vida entera, tu por otro lado…" limpió una lagrimilla del rabillo de su ojo y miró hacía mí aun sonriendo.

"¿quieres perder otra apuesta?" rodé los ojos, extendí mi meñique.

"el perdedor irá a la casa de Kyle Broflovski y le dirá a Sheila Broflovsi que se hizo la mejor paja del mundo pensando en ella" saqué eso de la nada, él solo sonrió.

"será divertido verte perder _otra vez_ Kenny" y tomó mi meñique.

"ya veremos"

* * *

Tras salir del trabajo vagué por las calles nocturnas de South Park sin mucho rumbo, no tenía una razón, solamente no quería llegar a casa y no tenía a donde ir, algo así como sentir que no hay lugar para ti.

Quería simplemente pensar, vaciar mi cabeza, pero los momentos así son inútiles cuando esa persona no deja de acosarte, así que más que una caminata parecía una sesión de 'hey, pensemos en Butters porque aparentemente el mundo es tan aburrido que lo único interesante ahora es pensar sobre un introvertido y raro compañero de clases que te pone más que las tetas de Bebe Stevens'. Voy a darme un tiro, voy a buscar un arma y me daré un tiro, tal vez así como las enfermedades terminales, adicciones, y demás mierdas se van, él también lo haga.

Suspiré tratando de recordar dónde había metido el arma que siempre llevaba conmigo de pequeño, hacía bastante que no moría, aparte de la vez de Cartman por supuesto ¿cuál fue la penúltima vez entonces? una sobredosis si mal no recuerdo, pero es complicado no pasarse con algunas drogas, supongo que aprendí mi lección…

Al día siguiente de mi sobredosis Cartman saltó sobre Butters y le mandó a un hospital, yo por mi parte estaba demasiado lejos como para mover un dedo.

¿Por qué cada cosa que pienso lleva a él? eso fue cerca de tres meses atrás, y mañana él y Lexus cumplian tres meses, yo le visite cada dia por esa semana al hospital ¿como no me fijé? ¿por que lo escondió?, nunca la vi allí, nunca la vi cerca, ¿como? ¿cuando?...

Y entre más pensaba más egoísta me sentía, rara vez le he ayudado, y él a mi…

 _Cuando mis padres se divorciaron aun cuando me alegraba me sentía terrible. Los cambios siempre afectan ¿verdad? aun cuando sean buenos. Kevin se había ido también y la casa se silenció por completo, mi madre se silenció por completo, como si Karen y yo hubiésemos dejado de tener sentido para ella, ¡y eso era tan irreal! porque siempre pensé que era una mujer fuerte pero entonces la soledad golpeó a su puerta y se derrumbó sobre esa sucia cama y Karen y yo solo vagamos entre el colegio y una casa vacía. Ella iba a donde Stella, la hermana de Craig y yo no iba a ningún lado, solo me encerraba en mi cuarto. Entonces nuestra madre trató de ponerse de pie pero con cada rechazo a trabajos de mierda su voluntad se iba tal como el color en su cabello, como el brillo en sus ojos y todo se perdía en este aislamiento absurdo entre cada uno de nosotros…_

 _Luego vagando por esa desagradable parte de South Park donde nadie quiere entrar a menos que de verdad se sienta en el fondo de todo su pequeña mano tocó mi hombro y le pregunté qué coño hacía ahí y la verdad no recuerdo qué dijo. Mi rostro estaba lleno de líquido salado, mi cabello estaba húmedo por la nieve y mis oídos atestados de música de mierda de los antros cercanos, él también lloraba y no tenía idea del porque, solo sorbió sus mocos, y pasó su brazo torpemente por sus ojos y luego envolvió su manita con las mangas de su saco y secó las mías y me abrazó… '¿qué haces aquí?' volví a preguntar y volvió a responder y de nuevo no le escuché porque entonces estaba llorando en mi pecho y yo sobre su cabecita y no entendía que pasaba, solo quería… solo quería que alguien me dejara llorar._

 _Como si fuésemos niños pequeños reemplazando el afecto de una entidad paterna caminamos tomados de las manos, las miradas eran algo curioso pero al sentir su mano aun envuelta en su manga, y algunas lagrimas mias aun latentes en ella, al mirar mi pecho húmedo por las suyas y su cabello algo desordenado por las mías el mundo dejaba de tener importancia porque éramos invisibles, porque la distancia entre nuestra voz y la realidad creaba un abismo impenetrable en el medio, porque nadie nos entendía y a la vez yo no le entendía a él y él probablemente no me entendía a mi, él con sus padres sobreprotectores y yo con los míos casi inexistentes…_

" _uno de mis hamsters murió" su nariz congestionada y su voz agraviada hacían de su tono un roto intento por proferir palabras "mi padre lo botó por la taza y me enojé demasiado y… y le grité" subió su mano libre a su cachete "me golpeó y salí corriendo, no fijé un destino y no tenía idea de hacia donde iba, solo… solo corrí y luego tú también llorabas y pensé que tal vez también llorabas por tus padres" rió por lo bajo "fue muy estúpido, es estúpido porque no somos iguales" solo caminé en silencio, como ya he dicho soy una mierda en esto "pero a la vez lo somos y… y pensé que podría ayudarte, y tu a mi"_

" _¿como lamernos las heridas mutuamente?" pregunta estupida y broma en una sola, dios, y ni siquiera era buena ¿en serio qué coño está mal conmigo?. Butters sonrió._

" _como dos gatitos heridos" respondió infantilmente estrujando con más fuerza mi mano._

" _como dos gatitos heridos" repetí sonriendo de vuelta._

Y eso fue hace ya casi medio año, mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

Tras caminar por South Park sin rumbo fui a donde Kevin y dormí en su sofá, desperté tarde así que llegué tarde al colegio, ese hijo de puta no me despertó y Karen entraba más temprano que yo así que tampoco se tomó la molestia.

* * *

Llegué algo tarde a la segunda clase, luego sonó el timbre salí y mi vista de inmediato encontró a Butters, no miró hacia mi, desde ayer cuando le dije que salía junto a Bebe no había mirado hacia mi ni una sola vez, no entendía porqué realmente, decidí solo dejarlo ir aunque me molestaba de sobremanera pero de alguna forma algo me decía que tal vez era lo correcto. Ví cómo iba hacia su casillero y sacaba una pequeña caja rosa muy bien adornado, siempre había sido bueno con las manualidades, como una linda y delicada dama victoriana que pasa sus tardes bordando rosas azules en tela blanca… la clase de literatura me esta empezando a afectar.

Y es chistoso porque siempre pienso cosas de ese tipo cuando le veo, como si fuese algo tan quebrantable y delicado y dios, si tan solo mi vocabulario diera a basto para describir su… su no se que… suspiré dejándome llevar una vez más por recuerdos agradables.

 _Craig me había ayudado a convencer a Tweek para que convenciera a su padre de que necesitaban a alguien más en su café, y fue una tortura la primera semana de trabajo, era tan jodidamente torpe que creo que desarrollé cierta fobia a esa máquina espresso, dios sabe que he tenido más pesadillas con esa porquería que con las tetas de Mr. Garrison y eso es mucho decir._

 _Esa semana Butters venía bastante, en realidad fue el primer dia y al ver lo desagradables que quedaron mis manos por las constantes quemaduras empezó a venir cada día con un pequeño kit médico, aun me sorprende que no tuviese la cara de hello kitty en la tapa, pero las curitas si la tenían, supongo que eso lo compensaba. Como sea, el punto es que llegaba a mi casa con los dedos llenos de benditas y con las palmas bañadas en pomadas y era molesto pero curiosamente cálido._

 _Luego Stuart volvió y antes de que Karen decidiera huir, como de costumbre las cosas no fueron muy bien en casa y terminé con mi cara algo mal… fue instinto supongo pero cuando pensé en curarla simplemente caminé en mitad de la noche hasta su casa, para ese punto la rabia había cegado mi juicio un poco por si no lo notaron y por más que pensaba en una salida lo único que aparecía frente mis ojos era su sonrisa… probablemente por los cuidados que me daba cada vez que quemaba mis dedos, tal vez porque después de esa noche donde lloramos en medio del distrito mierda de South park continuamos corriendo a donde el otro cuando sentíamos que todo se venía abajo, tal vez porque ambos sabíamos que ninguno juzgaría al otro, porque aun cuando vivíamos en mundos diferentes eramos tan similares en esas mismas diferencias… tantas razones y tan poca razón fue lo que me bastó para trepar hasta su ventana a la una de la madrugada._

 _Estaba abierta, por alguna absurda y bizarra coincidencia la señorita vida me dejó deslizar a su habitación como un puto pervertido cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche o como Cartman que era casi lo mismo. Y fue estúpido, porque solo me senté en el suelo sin recordar porque había venido en un principio, en total silencio me acomodé al lado de su cama y ni siquiera lloré, solo pensé con su respiración lenta y profunda de fondo, en cierto punto me pregunté qué hacía ahí en su habitación o en el maldito mundo en sí y caminé hacia la ventana una vez más dispuesto a ir al puente más cercano y tirarme por el simple placer de una huida rápida pero como de costumbre efímera._

" _podemos hablar si quieres" su voz estaba medio adormilada, y era un simple susurro en medio de ese absurdo silencio que sobrecogía a esta zona de South Park en la noche. Me quedé allí de pie tratando de reproducir su voz y lo que había dicho porque aun cuando había un silencio de muerte no escuché muy bien y por un segundo pensé que era su padre y casi me tiro por la ventana por ello…_

" _¿estabas despierto?" es la pregunta cliché ¿no? sin contar que no sabía que decir, me había colado en su habitación en mitad de la noche solo para sentarme en el suelo y escucharle respirar… joder, que enfermo suena eso._

" _soy de sueño liviano… creo que es gracias a Cartman" sonreí._

" _si, yo también" suspiré "luego está Kyle, no dormiría tranquilo después de ser infectado con VIH" se sentó en su cama y miró desde la oscuridad hacia mi._

" _lo sé, creo que le puso una chapa nueva a su ventana, ya sabes, para que no... "_

" _sip" luego silencio._

" _¿paso algo?" sonreí "¿estás bien?"_

" _qué no pasó" suspiré "no hay… mucho de qué hablar ¿sabes? porque… esto es tan común para mi pero cuando TU me preguntas si…" mordí mi labio fastidiado, de la nada quería llorar, dios " pero cuando tu preguntas si estoy bien, como si… me pudiese permitir el no estarlo entonces… " apreté mis dientes con fuerza ante ese común dolor en la garganta cuando de verdad quieres contenerte pero no puedes, y entonces tras un largo silencio la primera lágrima rompió la barrera que esa preciosa voz penetraba con tal facilidad "entonces pasa esto" traté de sonreír limpiando mis lágrimas "es como si… como si tu voz fuese un hechizo mágico para hacerme llorar Butters" bromeé tratando de cubrir mi rostro con una de mis palmas, pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir sus pequeños brazos rodeando mi pecho._

" _todo va a estar bien" y ahora parecía que él iba a llorar, joder._

" _no llores Butters" porque me daban aún más ganas de llorar, que asco por dios… ¿por qué yo tenía que actuar así? "por favor"_

" _pero…" su voz empezó a perderse entre respiraciones agitadas y llanto "pero si tu lloras…" y luego la voz del papa de Butters preguntando qué pasaba nos sacó de ese marica letargo._

" _joder" me asusté tanto que esta vez sí salté por la puta ventana tras soltarme bruscamente del agarre de Butters y por supuesto me torcí el tobillo._

Eso fue hace dos meses.

Solo seguí derecho, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y miré al frente sin mirar realmente nada, no busque a Kyle, no me interesé en si Bebe se sentaría con nosotros, por alguna razón no me importaba nada más que esa caja adornada, ese esfuerzo y esa voluntad, todo desperdiciado en alguien como Lexus.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y busqué la mesa de siempre. Craig a veces se iba a la parte trasera del instituto, tal vez debería ir, al menos era mil veces mejor que estar aquí rodeado de gente estupida y feliz… ¿por que mi vida tenía que apestar tanto?, y hoy particularmente la señorita vida decidió esforzarse en ello. Tomé asiento.

Enterré mi cabeza entre mis brazos, tal vez más tarde vendría Cartman, Bebe seguiría hablando de estupideces o tal vez ya que había dejado en claro ese punto sin sentido a los demás de que no era tan puta como parecía volvería a su mesa llena de víboras y Wendy, Kyle tendría la mirada perdida de nuevo, mirando con desagrado a la nada, huyendo de cosas que yo no entendía y por más que quería entender él no me lo permitía, porque aun cuando yo había hecho tanto por él, por ellos, yo solo era carne de matadero… luego volver a esa casa vacía para mi, una decepción constante aun cuando no esperaba nada ¿eso tiene sentido? no lo se…

"hey Kenny" Kyle… "¿pasa algo?" no estás en la posición para preguntar eso, nadie en este absurdo círculo de amigos lo está porque de alguna forma todos estamos rotos…

"nop" tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus pupilas parecían dos sucias canicas verdes hundidas en ojos cansados de todo "y a ti… ¿te pasa algo?" miró hacia la puerta, luego a su almuerzo, luego a mi…

"no" bajó la mirada, cada dia esto estaba peor ¿verdad?, no me miraba a los ojos, al parecer no podía, ¿había pasado algo más? pero para que preguntar si ya para este punto las paredes parecían impenetrables… me puse de pie.

"tengo q…" el sonido de un micrófono siendo preparado interrumpió mi huida, viré fastidiado al protagonista de mi fallo para encontrarme con Lexus, Butters acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

"no soy muy buena hablando en público" empezó, Butters parecía sorprendido, yo por otro lado no esperaba nada bueno, ella no parecía del tipo que se para enfrente de todo el mundo a declarar amor eterno. La cafetería se llenó de murmullos, viré hacia la mesa de 'ex chicas de pasitas' para encontrarles riendo y susurrando entre ellas cosas, esto no parecía algo bueno "así que lo haré rápido" tomó aire, Butters sostenía la pequeña caja parado no muy lejos de ella, aclaró la garganta para continuar.

"perdí una apuesta" sonrió estúpidamente, la cafetería se silenció "no hablaré de cómo perdí, solo diré que fue algo muy malo" lamió sus labios y miró hacía Butters "la perdedora debía salir tres meses con algun estupido virgen de por aquí" rió un poco, estaba nerviosa pero trataba de aparentar lo contrario bajo su fachada de cínica, no podía ver la expresión de Butters, solo podía ver algo de su perfil, sus manos agarraron con algo de fuerza el paquete, yo por mi parte… "hoy cumplimos tres meses Butters así que... aquí se acaba el juego" el silencio que invadió el ambiente fue algo admirable, era raro que toda la maldita cafetería se acallara al mismo tiempo, supongo que así es como los adolescentes funcionan.

Butters no se movió ni un paso, no abrió sus pequeños labios, no dejó de sostener la caja, pasaron varios segundos y el ambiente se hastiaba de toda la situación haciendo creciente la impaciencia de los espectadores. Lexus suspiró, caminó hacia él, tomó la caja de sus manos y como si se tratara de algún rito premeditado lo botó en la papelera más cercana en silencio.

"se acabó cariño" trató de endurecer su tono, esta rabia estaba empezando a crecer en mí a medida el temblor en la espalda de Butters se hacía más prominente "no seas tan patetico Butters, todos están viendo" dijo con lastima fingida, no pude más, caminé hacia él y como un actor más entrando en pantalla todas las miradas de la nada estaban sobre mi, en cuanto estuve lo suficiente cerca…

"no" susurró Butters, si hablaba en voz alta su voz denotaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo, le conocía tan bien "no hagas esto Kenny, no ahora" no podía verle, levantó la mirada hacia Lexus y me quedé estático al ver mi ayuda rechazada "¿por qué yo?" rodó los ojos fastidiada y soltó aire con agobio.

"porque eras el más fácil de conseguir" su pecho estaba empezando a bajar y subir de forma peligrosamente irregular, sus pequeñas manos se estaban formando en puños y me sentía inútil una vez más.

"¿era necesario todo esto?" las lágrimas hacían ese fatídico anuncio por medio de su voz dolorosa al oído, Lexus sonrió con sorna.

"eso es lo que implica perder una apuesta cariño" mis ojos se clavaron en esa puta con tal odio que… que la impotencia había llegado a otro nivel, me sentí como un tercero, el típico niño que hace siempre de piedra en esas presentaciones de mierda y mira impotente al actor que hace de Romeo un año más. Estaba más concentrado en Lexus que en el hecho de al menos seis cursos enteros mirando hacia Butters y su reacción, sus hombros temblaban y un pequeño gemido rompió el silencio mientras lagrimas empezaron a fluir, acerqué mi mano pero se alejó, empezó a caminar fuera de la cafetería y Lexus solo desvió la mirada con falso desinterés a la nada, le ofrecí una última mirada infestada en odio antes de seguir a Butters.

Los murmullos empezaron a correr cada vez más altos, pequeñas risillas sonando aquí y allá mientras le seguía hasta la puerta. Suspiré sin salir, Butters ya había dejado el lugar hacía unos segundos, fui hasta la papelera, saque el jodido perfume con la mirada de media cafetería en mí y caminé hacia Lexus.

"dijo que era un perfume que habías querido por un tiempo" estrechó la mirada fastidiada, varias de sus 'amigas' mirando hacia mí expectantes "has caído muy bajo Lexus, incluso para las de tu clase" resopló tomando la caja.

"no todos se pueden resistir a una buena suma de dinero Kenny"

"¿dinero?" se encogió de hombros.

"¿no deberías preocuparte más por… ?" señaló hacía la puerta, chasqueé la lengua fastidiado, podía hablar con ella en cualquier momento pero Butters… me alejé hacia la puerta.

* * *

"esta bien si no puedes venir" escuché a Butters, hablaba con alguien, estaba casi al final del pasillo con el celular en su oído "ya veo" caminé a paso lento "terminó conmigo, había perdido una apuesta así que…" su voz… quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien con solo escuchar su lastimera voz "tenías razón" y surgió un pequeño gemido producido por lágrimas "siempre tienes razón papá" dejé mi mano caer sobre su hombro, no se movió ni un poco, probablemente sabía que era yo "allí estaré… yo también te quiero" y colgó.

"¿que haras?" negó con la cabeza y limpió apuradamente sus lágrimas.

"no lo se…" el pasillo estaba totalmente solo a esta hora pero aún algo del tedioso sonido de la cafetería llegaba hasta aquí camuflando algunos de los gemidos de Butters "estoy tan cansado de todo Kenny" no sabía que hacer, me había rechazado tanto durante estos días que temía que lo hiciera una vez más si trataba de abrazarlo, el simple hecho de tener miedo de un rechazo era algo nuevo y realmente molesto para mi. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, le seguí "quiero estar solo" no volteó ni una sola vez hacia mí, me detuve en seco y él continuó su camino…

* * *

c:


	11. Demons KB

Tercero hoy, uno mas por subir c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **DEMONS**

* * *

Él era demasiado, había salido del reformatorio aproximadamente dos años atrás, tomó tutorías durante medio año para ponerse al nivel de un buen instituto privado en Denver. Sus tíos pagaban su educación mientras él, aún no siendo el mejor, tenía las suficiente buenas notas como para entrar a una buena universidad tras su graduación. Los fines de semana hacía trabajo comunitario en un asilo de ancianos y aun así, a pesar de todo ello mantenían su nombre en registros policiales como posible causador de problemas. Medio año atrás la vigilancia que habían mantenido con celo sobre su persona había disminuido drásticamente.

Había pensado en soluciones, siempre estoy pensando en soluciones y la más fácil era llamar a la policía por supuesto, sería su tercer ingreso y eso, señores, hace bastante cuestionable su estabilidad dentro de una sociedad, ¿y que pasa cuando eso se pone bajo escrutinio? su tercer Strike sería la llave a una posible cadena perpetua o peor.

Teniendo lo anterior en cuenta ¿por qué arriesgarse con algo así sobre su espalda? me cuestioné aquello en un principio cuando empecé a ver a través de su mentira, cuando mi perspicacia por fin decidió reaccionar, pensé que no podía ser tan estúpido de actuar bajo esas circunstancias ¿verdad?. Desafortunadamente para ese punto ya había perdido de alguna manera, como una bestia cerniéndose sobre mí me encontré atrapado en sus amenazas, en ese miedo absurdo que incluso en mis diez años le profecé junto a los otros cuatro de nuestro pequeño grupo.

Traté de buscar información aún arrastrado por sus cadenas, pero cada pequeña pieza que encontraba parecía ser dada por él mismo haciéndome saber lo inútil de mi búsqueda, lo inútil de mis intentos. Cada vez que intentaba huir de su agarre me aprisionaba con más fuerza, cada vez que intentaba buscar una solución susurraba victorioso a mi oído lo inútil que era.

La idea de que yo había sido el primero en su lista porque era el menos peligroso de todos me hizo querer tirar todo a mi paso por simple frustración, eso implicaba que Cartman sería el último… él fue, en su momento, el único que se paró frente a él cuando se acercó, disparó a la profesora y eso nos libró cinco años más de él… en cierto punto para cuando casi todo rastro de resistencia fue erradicado me pregunté qué haría alguien como Cartman.

Probablemente iría por algo valioso para él o trataría de culparlo de nuevo por algo en un momento específico con ojos sobre él para que no tuviese tiempo de reacción de vuelta, pero eso implicaba daños colaterales y yo no era capaz de lidiar con daños colaterales.

Lunes en la mañana, mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente, otra semana y de nuevo mi cuerpo agraviado aún por el viernes pasado, las memorias de esa noche aun quemando firmemente en la parte más profunda de mi cabeza y aun así en la más constante, esa gigante chaqueta roja, la bufanda, bermudas y camiseta en una esquina de la habitación gritándome que era un imbécil a todo pulmón.

"Kyle…"

"ya sé" contesté perezosamente a Ike. Hora de ir a la parada, hora de pararme al lado de la señal de siempre, sentirme incómodo al lado de Cartman y sentirme aislado de Kenny, hora de fingir que todo estaba bien una vez más… miré al techo sintiendo mi nariz doler por crecientes lágrimas, cerré mis ojos con fuerza frustrado, tenía que encontrar una manera de lograr inculparlo de algo sin daños colaterales, sin nadie afectado, sin una víctima ¿pero como?.

"Bubbala, hora de levantarse" dijo mi mama desde el primer piso, gruñí.

"¡ya va!" rodé por la cama ¿debía llevarle la ropa? aunque no la había lavado y la había tenido ahí arrinconada durante todo el fin de semana, seguro olía raro…

Me levanté y di paso a la rutina mientras mi cabeza huía de ella por completo, demasiado centrada en otras cosas mientras mi cuerpo solo seguía movimientos de forma mecánica. No sabía qué pensar acerca de Cartman, ¿como mirarle a la cara tras ese despliegue de humanidad que había tenido el viernes? no podía verle de la misma manera después de eso, al menos no tanto. Pero como siempre cuando Cartman hace algo de esa índole la pregunta de costumbre flotaba por mi cabeza expectante por ser retomada ¿porque hizo eso? ¿solo estaba actuando? ¿todo hace parte de un plan mayor? ¿estaría otra semana atascado en las mismas preguntas maricas para luego explotar y hacer otra estupidez?. Ojala no.

Luego estaba mi forma de actuar en respuesta, abrí la boca más de la cuenta y ahora él… no necesitaba compasión, no necesitaba que alguien me viera con empatía o lástima, no quería ser visto como una víctima y mucho menos por él, todos menos él. Dios.

Me mire en el espejo del baño tras terminar de arreglarme, ese hediondo sombrero verde que dejé de usar hace años tras querer verme mejor lo retomé, no me había peinado de todas formas y me sentía seguro luciendo así, me puse una horrible y gigante chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones tan anchos como la misma, parecía un vagabundo y me sentía más cómodo que nunca con ello, con algo de suerte nadie se me acercaría luciendo así.

Desayuné sin mucho ánimo, me aplique la insulina y di el primer paso fuera de mi casa con tal abatimiento que quise correr de nuevo a mi habitación. Respiré hondo el helado aire montañez buscando fuerzas para caminar calle abajo a la parada entreteniendome a mi mismo con las volutas de aire cálido saliendo de mi boca, tratando de evadirme de ese desagradable sentimiento que me invadía cada vez que estaba rodeado de gente.

Ví a Stan salir de su casa y pasar de la parada, iría a donde Craig de nuevo supongo. Me pregunté qué diría si le contara todo lo que ha pasado conmigo en los últimos dos meses y no pude evitar sentirme vacío y nostálgico, como si no habláramos hace años.

Kenny ya había llegado, Cartman aun no, de igual forma no llegó.

* * *

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo, no tenia ni puta idea de a qué darle prioridad a pesar de que la respuesta era más que obvia, pero por alguna razón esa parte natural en mí ponía más atención a Cartman de la que en realidad quería o ameritaba ¿pero como no pensar en él cuando estaba en casi toda clase en la que yo me encontraba? incluso pasó el examen para clases avanzadas de fisica y calculo con una nota mayor que la mia por una misera decima solo para joderme la existencia… a veces sentía que ponía mucho esfuerzo en mi, y a su vez sentía que era ególatra de mi parte creer que lo hacía solo para fastidiarme, luego recordaba que era Cartman… puto Cartman.

Por alguna razón desconocida Kenny pensó que estaría junto a él, la verdad es que no me habló en toda la clase, las dos clases… apenas terminó la primera se fue sin más, ni una mirada, ni un insulto, nada había cambiado desde la semana pasada donde también decidió ignorarme y yo no tenía ni puta idea del porque, cuando fuí el viernes habló con normalidad y… no podría llamarle a eso normal ni en mil años ¿que coño está mal conmigo? como sea, el punto es que era mejor.

"Kenny" levanté la vista de inmediato, Cartman miró hacia él por unos segundos antes de virar hacia mi, no pude evitar sentirme enojado sin razón APARENTE con solo verle y al parecer lo notó porque decidió responder estrechando su mirada fastidiado, odio cuando en cierto punto pasa de un intercambio de miradas a una competición.

"¿pasa algo?" interrumpió Kenny, Cartman desvió la mirada con claro desinterés.

"bueno, pobre de mierda, si estoy aquí es porque pasa algo, no me arriesgaría a contagiarme de gérmenes _maricas_ de otra manera ¿verdad?" la palabra 'maricas' la dijo con un tono de desagrado, mirándome de soslayo mientras la decía con esa sonrisa que a veces solo yo podía entrever en sus ojos …

"enserio eres un imbécil si aun sigues creyendo que el ser hom…"

"como sea, ¿vamos Kenny?"y el muy hijo de puta me interrumpió, empecé a estrechar con fuerza mis cubiertos para contenerme un poco, Kenny pareció notarlo porque hizo lo posible para irse pronto, no escuché muy bien lo que dijo a continuación, solo asentí encogiendome de hombros.

Tomé aire tratando de buscar algo de tranquilidad mirando fijamente a mi comida, ahora tendría que almorzar solo en una puta mesa del centro de la cafetería como un paria de mierda… de verdad quería coger a ese… solté aire.

Miré hacia la mesa donde estaba Stan, podría ir allí, no sería la primera vez que me sentaba junto a ellos y de seguro era mejor que estar aquí solo, pero había demasiada gente para mi gusto, incluso algunas de las novias de ellos como Nicole… sus demostraciones de afecto me disgustaban de sobremanera, no podía soportar verlos porque de alguna manera absurda e irracional cualquier cosa con una implicación sexual me llevaba a los recuerdos de cada viernes en la noche y prefería estar solo, cubierto de ropa de mierda y aislado de mis amigos que permitirme el recordar.

Había venido sintiendo ese desagrado absurdo desde hacía días, no empezó con las palabras de Cartman las cuales de alguna forma lo hicieron fácil, al menos lidiable mentalmente hablando. No, empezó desde mucho antes, ¿tal vez hace mes y medio? ¿dos meses? tal vez desde la primera vez que mis muñecas y tobillos fueron rodeados de tosca soga y mi boca amordazada y mis ojos vendados…

Tenía miedo, y asco y las palabras de Cartman activaron el engranaje faltante que empezó a mover algo despreciable en mi.

* * *

Ni Kenny ni Cartman vinieron a la siguiente clase, la semana pasada habían actuado absurdamente extraño y ahora al parecer faltaban a clases juntos, supongo que yo no era él único con secretos por aquí…

Me centré, hice lo imposible para hacerlo y dejar ir todo al menos por las siguientes dos horas de clases y lo logré, más o menos. Luego para la siguiente entró primero Cartman, no miró hacia mí, por supuesto me ignoró como lo había venido haciendo ya por dos semanas y al parecer íbamos para la tercera ¿verdad? y luego entró Kenny con el cabello terriblemente desorganizado y con la cremallera abierta… ¿que porque miro eso? es un reflejo, su cabello desorganizado implica mucho, y bajar a mirar la segunda señal es una forma de corroborar esa línea de ideas… Kenny una vez más había tenido diversión en alguna parte de esta escuela y eso, señores y señoras, no hizo más que aumentar esa pequeña sensación de asco que me había estado carcomiendo por semanas. No podía mirar a Kenny sin ver a un desvergonzado promiscuo y eso me traía muchos pensamientos desagradables , lo frustrante es que era mi amigo y le quería… como amigo, pero cada vez que le miraba un pensamiento llevaba al otro y no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, era absurdo.

Guiñó hacia mi y no pude evitar sentirme algo fastidiado, no tienen idea de cuanto me odio por sentirme así respecto a otra gente porque no puedo evitarlo, Kenny no merecía que yo le tratara de esa manera, él no merecía que me sintiera de esa manera respecto a él…

Luego cada uno se fué por su lugar, fui el unico que tomo el autobús a casa, Cartman probablemente tendría práctica de fútbol, Kenny trabajo, Stan estaría con Craig… dios. Cuando pensaba en lo solo que me sentía tenía esta sensación de que no era más que una mentira, que aun cuando estuviese en un pozo sin fondo podría huir a algún lugar, siempre está esa parte en tu subconsciente diciendote que te estás victimizando, que estas exagerando, haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua para facilitar las cosas, para sentir que al menos estas en lo correcto cuando todo va mal. Pues bien, ahora si estaba solo de verdad y se sentía mal pero a la vez se sentía liberador porque no tendría que lidiar con esa sensación repugnante al estar cerca de alguien, pero a la vez necesitaba gritar, y que alguien escuchara, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara… excepto Cartman.

Ahora estaba solo y no sabía qué sentir al respecto, mi estado mental se estaba desmoronando y lo que más me aterraba es que algo de ese infierno interior mío saliera a la luz, quería estar solo pero a la vez no porque sabía lo que implicaba la soledad, no sabía qué hacer y punto, así que elegí dejarme ir, tratar de fingir que nada estaba sucediendo, ignorarlo todo como venía haciendo desde ya casi tres meses y centrarme en mi futuro como un buen estudiante modelo.

* * *

El martes no fue más que una triste copia del lunes, de nuevo me quedé solo pero esta vez solo guardé mi almuerzo y caminé hacía la biblioteca, claro que durante el receso no la abren así que fuí al baño tras hacerle pistola a las puertas cerradas de mi escape feliz, no quería estar solo y a la vez estar rodeado de gente. Entre a un cubículo y me recosté contra la puerta los quince o veinte minutos que restaban para finalizar el receso mientras mi cabeza se perdía en todo menos nada bueno.

Bien podría tratar de poner en palabras lo mierda que me sentía pero no me encontraba en la capacidad de hacerlo, solo podía repetir una y otra vez las más básicas de mi lengua porque aun cuando encontrara una que abarcara toda la desesperación que me llenaba no sería suficiente. Me siento mal, me siento mal, me siento mal, me siento mal ¡me siento mal! ME SIENTO MAL…

Y nadie va a venir en mi rescate.

De nuevo tomé el bus en solitario a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto para no ver a mi madre o a mi padre o a Ike, ya me sentía demasiado en conflicto conmigo mismo y con el mundo como para recalcar mi repugnante estado en la asqueada expresión de Sheila… en cierto punto simplemente dejé de creer que era mi imaginación, no podía serlo, ¿como una persona puede percibir algo así por tanto tiempo? y era cada vez peor, ella sabía, sabía la clase de deshecho hijo que tenía, que había parido… ¿y si me aborrecía? no lo se.

Continué con mi búsqueda, lo único que me mantenía centrado en algo, lo único que me hacía sentir que avanzaba en busca de mejorar mi situación actual. Lograría salir de las garras de mi captor, la raíz de toda la mierda que me había hundido hasta este punto y le haría pagar por cada lágrima que había derramado.

* * *

Supongo que me quedaba el agarrarme de mi papel de mártir, el hecho de que estaba lidiando contra un enemigo que todos temíamos en algún punto por mi propia cuenta… claro que yo no llamaría a eso lidiar, pero me mentía a mi mismo para darme un poco de consuelo, sentir que no había caído en un pozo por ingenuo y que de hecho mis acciones no eran tan inútiles.

Miércoles. Una vez más huí de Kenny y me senté tan lejos de él como pude. Tuve clases junto a Cartman en las primeras cuatro horas y como de costumbre me ignoró, no me molestaba pero… dios, cuánto odiaba admitir esto, pero en momentos así pensar en lo bien que me sentí ese viernes llorando frente a él… de verdad debía estar demasiado mal, realmente mal para apreciar ese error y querer repetirlo.

Y vino el receso, supuse que me quedaría solo una vez más pero por alguna razon Bebe se sentó junto a nosotros, al parecer había empezado a salir con Kenny y eso no me hacía más que querer huir aún más lejos. En cierto punto por abrir mi estúpida boca Bebe abrió la suya y hablo y hablo y hablo… a veces me sorprende como pueden salir tantas palabras de su boca consecutivamente sin respirar ni una sola vez, era como ver un show de magia de cierta manera.

"Kenny" suspiré sin molestarme en mirar.

"Cartman" y Kenny respondió, vi sin mucho interés como trataba de ponerse de pie pero…

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"bueno, pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi novio,¿no lo parece?" me limité a ignorar todo, aunque la risa de Cartman fue algo curiosa, hacía bastante no le escuchaba reír. Levanté la mirada para ver una sonrisa de burla en su expresión.

"como sea" detalló de forma despectiva a Bebe para luego fijar su vista en Kenny con la sonrisa aún presente de forma leve "me importa una mierda a que estés jugando ahorita Kenny, me adelantaré, te espero" y se alejó no sin antes mirar hacia mi y luego desviar la mirada con soberbia. Sus provocaciones para este punto empezaban a lucir demasiado lejanas para mí, no tenía la fuerza, la voluntad, las ansias para pensar en peleas contra alguien que de alguna forma no parecía tan malo ahora cuando todo a mi alrededor vestía de negro. Él siempre ha sido así de todas formas, ahora el mundo solo… concordaba con él.

"¿él sabe?"

"¿saber qué?" pregunté algo perdido.

"no se, tengo que irme, lo siento, tenemos un proyecto o lo que sea y eso, nos vemos después" mentía, era tan obvio y eso lo hacía aún más sospechoso, tomé mi bandeja.

"ahora que recuerdo debo sacar unas cosas de mi casillero" me excusé con Bebe sin mucho esfuerzo, sonrió.

"claro" obviamente no me creía tampoco, no me importó. Boté todo y dejé la bandeja en su lugar, caminé pasillo abajo preguntándome a dónde podrían ir, la mayoría de lugares cerraban durante el receso, salones, biblioteca, gimnasio, tejado y patio. Busqué en los baños pero no había nadie y pensé en un lugar al que podría tener acceso alguno de los dos y sip, era la sala del concejo, me golpeé mentalmente por haber tardado tanto, simplemente caminé hacia la sala, estaba en el segundo piso así que…

El lugar estaba absurdamente silencioso, no faltaba realmente mucho para que el receso finalizara y la cafetería estaba en el primer piso, unos casi imperceptibles sonidos empezaron a alcanzarme a medida avanzaba hacia esa sala al final del pasillo y a medida mis pasos me llevaban más cerca se volvían más reconocibles.

En cuanto me detuve frente a la puerta un suave gemido atravesó el pasillo, me congelé en mi lugar.

"no tan…" las palabras fueron interrumpidas por más gemidos "más despacio, no puedo, no pue…" mi corazón empezó a brincar horrorizado al reconocer la voz de Kenny.

"no duras mucho" y la otra voz que no fue más que un murmullo irreconocible.

"¡por eso te digo que…" más gemidos "joder" y más y más y más, y se escuchaba piel golpear contra piel, la mesa o el escritorio o lo que sea moviéndose, golpeando contra alguna pared cercana mientras todas las imágenes de los últimos tres meses corrían como un río, un putrefacto, sucio y contaminado río a través de mi cabeza, ¿alguien estaba… estaba haciendo a Kenny…

"por dios" murmuré mientras mis piernas se empezaban a congelar, un miedo absurdo e irracional empezó a bombardear mis extremidades, se estaban durmiendo, ¿por qué se estaban durmiendo? ¿que me estaba pasando? trate de alejarme, de moverme pero era absurdamente difícil, como pude solo salí a correr, mi pecho empezaba a perder el control, subía y bajaba de forma absurda, llegue como pude al baño.

Entré corriendo chocando en el proceso con el borde de la puerta, me moví hasta el primer cubículo y caí de rodillas casi instantáneamente mientras todo el desayuno y el poco almuerzo que había logrado poner en mi boca se veía reducido a un par de arcadas y un mal sabor en la boca, sin hablar de esa horrorosa sensación de sentir que vas a morir porque tu interior va a salir y se va a largar por el retrete dejandote vacío y… dios.

Fue un casi interminable minuto de rodillas frente a la taza, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, sudaba frío y mi vista parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese baño, la puerta se abrió tras de mí y le ví, alguien estaba parado allí. Hice lo posible para ponerme de pie pero un pitido inundó mi escucha, todo se veía absurdamente lejos y surreal, mi vista se estaba empezando a nublar al reproducir los sonidos, al imaginar a ese alguien haciendo a Kenny exactamente lo mismo que … que me habían hecho a mi y la respiración se fué de mis pulmones aterrada, subía y bajaba y sentía que iba a morir… y tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, él me usaría, él… él me…

En cuanto más trataba de calmarme, en cuanto más trataba de volver a la realidad todo parecía irse de mis manos aún más.

"... no es real" mi vista estaba nublada, se sentía lejana y no podía ver frente a mí más que a un monstruo gigante tomándome en sus fauces "... no estás en peligro…" claro que estoy en peligro, tu… tu me… mi respiración, mi respiración se iba y no podía… "... empeorará…" ¿empeorara? ¿que empeorara?. Y entonces me alzó, estaba entre sus brazos y no me podía mover ni un poco, quería huir pero mi cuerpo estaba literalmente bloqueado.

"no no no no no" murmuraba con impotencia empezando a sentirme exhausto, inútil en todo el sentido de la palabra "no por favor no… "

"... no estás en peligro… pelees contra esas sensaciones peor se … nadie te va a alcanzar…" me sentía realmente cansado, no podía dejar de temblar y podía escuchar sus palabras a lo lejos, como si hablara a alguien diferente a mi, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y no podía controlar nada ahora mismo, sentía que iba a morir… "nadie te va a hacer daño ¿esta bien?" los brazos me sujetaban con fuerza, sentía el calor, ese calor y esa esencia familiar y mi conciencia se rindió ante ese confort con el miedo aún reticente en mi estomago y con los temblores aun constantes y descontrolables, luego simplemente nada…

* * *

Habían voces a lo lejos y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba pasando, la situación se sentía en extremo irreal, como si estuviese consciente de que estaba soñando aun cuando esto no era un sueño…

Kenny, él y alguien más… ellos…

Mi estómago se retorció en desagrado, ¿era deliberado? ¿consentido? dios, ¿y si no lo era, y si Kenny estaba siendo…

¿que estaba mal conmigo? eso era sumamente irracional, Kenny era fuerte a diferencia de mí, él podía decidir, yo no, él no era un retraído de mierda tampoco…

Empecé a abrir los ojos, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía en extremo sucio, había sudado bastante. Miré alrededor solo para encontrarme con las persianas blancas de la enfermería, miré al techo blanco tratando de evadirme, lo que sea que hubiese pasado se sentía terrible, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo de tal magnitud, algo tan…

"¿ya despertaste?" la enfermera había corrido la persiana, levanté la mirada aun algo confundido.

"¿qué pasó?" levantó las cejas en señal en sorpresa.

"por lo que me contó la persona que te trajo, tuviste un ataque de pánico, ya llamé a tu madre, vendrá a recogerte" se alejó por un momento ¿… y mi madre? dios, lo menos que quería ahora mismo era lidiar con mi madre, seguramente me enviaría a donde algun psicologo donde me recetarían algunos antidepresivos mientras el susodicho daba cuenta a mi madre de todo lo que yo le contaba en terapia… porque por supuesto sería un psicólogo de confianza, o judío que era lo mismo para ella "mira" volvió con una pequeña taza de té "te ayudará a calmar los nervios" la tomé.

"¿quien me trajo?" la verdad es que todo el suceso en sí fue tan caótico y desastroso que entre ese miedo absurdo y las imágenes que traía consigo y la confusión y temblores y náuseas y demas cosas no recordaba con certeza cómo había llegado ahí.

"un compañero tuyo, te encontró en el baño y te cargó hasta aquí" sonrió amablemente, luego volvió a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su escritorio, bebí pensando en lo que pasaría a continuació, mi madre vendría, como de costumbre en ella haría un escándalo y yo no sabría que decir para escapar de esta situación… luego estaba Kenny, era verdad, él no era como yo, él podía defenderse y defender a los demás, él era bueno en eso, había sido Mysterion después de todo, Stan también… yo era en realidad el que por lo general terminaba dependiendo de alguien en algún punto, yo era el más débil de los cuatro y aun así pretendía protegerlos…

Tal vez todo lo que estaba haciendo era inútil, ellos no me necesitaban, nadie me necesitaba en realidad…

"¿bubbala?" tomé aire, aún no había inventado ninguna mentira, no tenía idea… mi mama me aprisiono entre sus brazos "moisés, estaba tan preocupada" luego me soltó y estrujó mis cachetes entre sus manos con esta expresion de preocupacion en su rostro "no tenía idea de que le temías tanto a las ratas mi vida"

"¿que?" y me volvió a abrazar una vez más.

"no pasa nada" me apretó con más fuerza "oh ya vas a ver lo que se le va a venir encima a esta escuela, es inaceptable que hayan ratas, esto es un lugar lleno de niños por el amor de dios" murmuraba. ¿Ratas?, miré hacia la enfermera quien tampoco parecía sorprendida por la conclusión de mi mama… como sea, daba igual como habían llegado a ella, era mejor que la verdad así que decidí seguirles la corriente.

"no es necesario, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si era una rata" traté de alejarme pero eso solo hacía que me abrazara con más fuerza.

"no seas terco jovencito, debemos hacer algo" se alejó y se puso de pie "de momento nos iremos a casa, estas muy debil mi bubbala" me revisó moviendo mi cabeza como la de un maldito muñeco, luego endureció su expresión "le pediras los apuntes a tus compañeros y compensarás las faltas con dos prácticas de tu SAT ¿bien?" asentí obedientemente y me puse de pie con su ayuda "muchas gracias por comunicarse conmigo señorita, hizo un muy buen trabajo, adelantate Bubba, debo firmar unas cosas"

"hasta luego Kyle" se despidió la enfermera, yo solo asentí a ambas y caminé hacia el estacionamiento donde supuse estaba el auto de mamá, eso había sido extremadamente raro.

* * *

Jueves…

Kenny no vino a buscarme a mi casillero esta vez así que solo fuí a la mesa de siempre, tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, se veía algo… mal, ¿habrá sido por lo de ayer?, no creo.

Hablamos un poco, si es que a eso se le puede decir hablar, luego esa mujer, la novia de Butters, no recuerdo su nombre, se paró en medio de la cafetería y empezó a hablar. Todo fue muy… dramático, claro que yo últimamente soy una digna reina del drama, no puedo decir mucho. Kenny se veía realmente enojado, intentó hacer algo pero por alguna razón se detuvo y luego tras recoger ese paquete rosado que Butters llevaba cargando desde la mañana y entregárselo a ella le siguió. Luego mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, en cuanto leí el nombre de ese horroroso personaje en la pequeña pantalla algo de esa escena tomó sentido.

"¿si?" contesté, por alguna razón busque a Cartman con la mirada, no estaba.

" _¿qué te pareció Broflovski?"_ lo sabía, había sido obra suya, como dije realmente no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba siendo usado a cambio de nada, ni siquiera tiempo en realidad, si se estaba demorando bastante era porque gracias a su registro criminal no podía hacer movimientos bruscos _"claro que aun no termina"_

"a mi me pareció suficiente" siendo que se suponía ya había pagado su cuenta con Butters.

" _solo espera, por cierto, hoy sera la ultima vez que nos veamos en mucho, mucho tiempo Kyle, te espero a las ocho en Stark's Pond"_ mi pecho se contrajo en súbito terror.

"¿que? no es viernes no…" pero colgó, mi respiración… de nuevo mi respiración… ¿última vez? y empecé a recuperar la calma, una última vez ¿por que? ¿ya había conseguido lo que quería de mí? no entendía. Una vez más imagenes se precipitaron y me levanté y caminé tan rápido como pude al baño de nuevo, me encerré y me quedé allí haciendo lo posible para calmarme durante los siguientes minutos antes de clases.

* * *

Temblaba, y me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder controlarlo, esa odiosa sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, me había quitado la venda por primera vez.

"luces nervioso Kyle ¿estas bien?" susurro a mi oído con falsa preocupación mientras me amarraba de pies y manos a una silla con maestría, de nuevo mi respiración estaba empezando a fallarme, temía sufrir esa cosa del dia anterior una vez más, no ahora "como sea, ya que es nuestro ultimo dia te dejaré elegir" se alejó y volvió unos segundos después con ese familiar estuche de cuero y metal, lo abrió frente a mi.

No pude hablar, ni siquiera las miré, mi voz había huido por completo de mi. Le escuché reír por lo bajo para luego sentir sus manos abriendo de forma brusca mi boca e introduciendo una amarga píldora, rodeó mi mandíbula tras dejar la cajetilla en algún lugar lejos de mi y deslizó sus manos hasta mi cuello, luego mi clavícula, y empezó a separar los botones de mi camisa, en momentos así mi cuerpo dejaba de hacerme caso, mi mente parecía irse lejos, sentía que veía todo desde la esquina del cuarto repitiendo esas palabras estupidas de Cartman. Me dejaba llevar por puro dolor dejando la resistencia para aquellos con algo de fuerza mental o física, yo no tenía ninguna de las dos ahora mismo, el terror me enajenaba de la situación por completo.

* * *

Y una vez más me encontré de rodillas frente a esa enorme y baldía laguna, estaba semi congelada, un paso en falso y aun el animal más liviano caería y se perdería en ese profundo, negro y frío abismo, el hielo correría por su piel, enfriaría su sangre, obligaría al cuerpo a sobreesforzarse para suplir calor, luego hipotermia, luego sueño y todo eso mientras el aire se escapaba y los pulmones se llenaban de agua… tal vez encontrarían su cuerpo con la piel deshecha, putrefacta e irreconocible, hinchado por permanecer días bajo el agua … ¿como meterían su cuerpo en un ataúd? ¿que cara harían al verle? ¿lloraría su madre?... claro que lloraría su madre, protestaría contra una escuela por ratas imaginarias debido a que su hijo tuvo un ataque de pánico ¿cómo no iba a llorar el dia de su muerte?...

Me puse de pie, una vez más me había dejado ir más temprano, di la espalda a la laguna y caminé lejos preguntándome a dónde ir. Estaba sangrando en algunos lugares, tal vez si no hacía nada empeoraría… pero no, él era cuidadoso, sabía dónde cortar y donde no. Como esas lineas horizontales en las muñecas de algún niño deprimido, siempre me pregunte porque horizontal, si de verdad querían morir lo ideal era cortar en vertical paralelo a la vena, la yugular era más eficaz de igual manera, más rápido, con menos probabilidades de solo caer inconsciente o de cortar un tendón y perder la movilidad en tu mano y no sangre… supongo que solo gustaban del dolor o algo así, realmente no entendía muy bien…

Una vez más me detuve frente a la puerta de Cartman, ¿que hora era? ni idea, esta vez él se había tomado su tiempo… demasiado. Miré como idiota la ventana de su habitación preguntándome mil cosas a la vez.

Seguí derecho, no deseaba entrar ahí, no deseaba refugiarme en alguien a quien odiaba, no deseaba reducirme aún más a algo que no era yo, romperme aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Así que caminé sin rumbo hasta acercarme a esa zona mierda de South Park, mi vista se encontró con moteles, clubs de streapers, antros y demas, estaba en el lugar equivocado, ¿que coño hacía ahí?. Traté de dar vuelta pero alguien tomo mi brazo.

"hey niño, ¿no es muy tarde para que alguien como tú esté por aquí a esta hora?" tranquilizate, solo esta preguntando… tomé aire.

"voy a casa, este es el camino más corto así que…" levanté la vista para encontrarme con un hombre medio tambaleándose con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y ojos dilatados por el licor.

"¿quieres que te acompañe a casa niño? es muy peligroso a esta hora" miedo por quinta, sexta, que se yo, milésima vez en este dia volvió a surcar mi pecho, mi respiración una vez más me estaba dando por culo…

"yo…"

"señor, no sea cochino ¿no ve que es solo un niño?" y mi respiración volvió a su lugar al ver a un vaguito de la calle acercarse al hombre y rodearlo "venga mejor le muestro algunos lugares más acordes a caballeros como usted" y se alejaron juntos mientras el borracho protestaba, suspiré relajado, debía volver ¿a donde? no se, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que ese.

Una vez más me detuve frente a la casa de Cartman… me acerqué a paso lento y golpeé, golpearía dos veces más y luego me iría, la vez pasada había tardado bastante en responder así que lo más probable es que no bastara solo con tres, y esa era la idea ¿no?. Escuché ruido lo cual era sorprendente siendo que eran de madrugada y solo había golpeado una vez, luego silencio de nuevo, golpeé una vez más y más ruido, esperé por varios minutos y suspiré, estaba a punto de tocar una última vez pero la puerta se abrió.

"hey" por alguna absurda razón Cartman llevaba puesto el abrigo y se veía mil veces más despierto que la última vez. Se movió para darme paso "con esto ya me debes dos meses de WoW judío" suspiré.

"como sea" seguí derecho sin importarme nada, la verdad es que el dolor y la mezcla mierda de sentimientos ya descritos mil veces me decían que esto no podía ser peor. Subí las escaleras, Cartman me seguía en silencio, tanto que casi sospeché que tuviese algo entre manos, pero como dije, esto no podía ponerse peor.

"no sabía que te gustaba el plan sadomaso" comentó con algo de burla.

"vete a la mierda Cartman"

"te apuesto cien a que no puedes cerrar las piernas por completo" le hice pistola y fuí directo al baño, Cartman por otra lado fue a su habitación riendo por lo bajo, gordo de mierda.

Me miré al espejo, me veía terrible, no había dormido en días pensando en las posibilidades, en mis miedos, teniendo pesadillas cada puta noche con la misma mierda de siempre… suspiré mirando alrededor, habían toallas para mi suerte. Cerré con llave, ese culón no entraría sin mi permiso de nuevo y me valía que fuese su baño.

Empecé a apartar la ropa empezando por mi ushanka, aun recuerdo cuando Stan dijo que era estúpido… la verdad es que si lo era. Suspiré botandolo al suelo, siguiendo con esa gigantesca chaqueta, la camisa que … mi estómago se revolcó al rememorar, todo empezó a caer sobre mi una vez más como una avalancha, mordí mi labio con rabia, quería llorar de nuevo pero no podía… por alguna razón abrí el gabinete, habían píldoras de todo tipo allí, desde antidepresivos hasta píldoras para dormir, suspiré cerrando para continuar con mi ropa.

Si tomara las suficientes pastillas sería interesante, me encontrarían en el baño de Cartman lleno de heridas por todo mi cuerpo… claro que la autopsia revelaría al culpable por… mi estómago se volvió a estremecer por el hecho de inculpar a ese bastardo gracias a su esperma en…

Lo poco que había comido en la tarde volvió a subir por mi garganta, no tuve tiempo de correr a la taza así que todo cayó sobre el lavabo, no se cuanto fue pero esos momentos siempre parecían eternos.

"¡no vomites en mi baño judío de mierda! dios, que puto asco" escuché a Cartman refunfuñar a lo lejos y sonreí por el hecho de fastidiarlo.

"¿tienes cepillos?" pregunté sintiendo como la vida se me escapaba con las palabras, me sentía muy débil.

"en el gabinete" le escuché gritar, lo abrí una vez más encontrándome de nuevo con el sin fin de píldoras gritando mi nombre. Busqué el cepillo, había uno aun en su paquete y lo abrí, dejé correr agua por el lavamanos para eliminar los restos de mi patética existencia e hice todo el ritual que repetía cada mañana y noche frente al espejo de mi baño, solo que en lugar de mirar a mi triste reflejo observe las píldoras. Alprazolam, Escitalopram, Tranxilium, Valium… ¿quien usaba los antidepresivos?... y quien era el que tenía problemas para dormir...

dejé el cepillo en su lugar,me había quitado todo excepto el pantalón, debía bañarme… quería bañarme. Suspiré sin dejar de mirar las pastillas, empecé a desabotonarlo, lo patee hacia un rincón del baño…

Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con mi agraviado cuerpo y una vez más quise llorar, lo reprimí como pude dejándome consumir por el dolor, había un corte amplio recorriendo mi abdomen, algunos en mis piernas, quemaduras de cigarros distribuidas por mi cuerpo, pequeños hematomas en mis costados y aún más en mis brazos, miré hacia las píldoras una vez más y luego hacia mis manos húmedas en sangre fresca.

Yo soy el más débil, nadie me necesita, soy inútil y desagradable, el mundo en sí, cada rincón, cada persona, cada hombre y mujer son criaturas repugnantes cuya conciencia de sí mismos gira en torno al sexo al que se sienten atraídos y al acto sexual en sí… de sexo venimos al fin y al cabo y es normal buscarlo, reprimirlo, liberarlo, explotarlo, venderlo, usarlo… y yo estaba atrapado en ese infierno, me aterraban las posibilidades, me aterraba la gente, el mundo…

No se cual tomé pero bajaron por mi garganta con dolor y disgusto por las cápsulas diluyéndose en mi lengua dejando atrás el polvo de la droga. Puse el tarro en su lugar, tomé el desinfectante y busqué rápidamente entre los componentes 'etanol' para evitar el quedar solo inconsciente, no quería terminar con un simple desmayo de unos días y psicólogos por el resto de mi vida. Sonreí al encontrarlo allí y rodé la tapa sintiendo mi vista empezando a perderse y mis manos empezando a temblar a medida un cansancio absurdo me invadía,me senté en el suelo, me maldecí por desvestirme y agradecí por haber cerrado la puerta. Cuando el líquido estaba a punto de alcanzar mis labios todo se volvió oscuro, hice lo imposible para ponerlo en mi boca y bebí tanto como pude antes de caer rendido ante la nada, tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más miedo de enfrentar al mundo tan roto como me sentía…

* * *

Durante el sueño sentí un pequeño dolor en el estómago, traté de abrir los ojos para ver qué sucedía pero mis párpados se sentían tan pesados que tras sentir la molestia desaparecer decidí rendirme.

Ese agradable aroma me rodeaba por completo, sonreí ignorando el dolor, con la cabeza vacía demasiado ahogada en el calor, en la seguridad que emanaba de ese algo cubierto por la neblina de la é de abrir los ojos, sentía que estaba despertando de una pesadilla, mire alrededor encontrándome con la luz del sol perforando la habitación, la casa con un aire baldío y el ambiente de alguna forma solitario. Me sentí cada vez más consciente de mi entorno, de las sábanas blancas rodeándome, el aroma de Cartman por todo el lugar, la ropa limpia, las heridas aún frescas…

Salí de las cobijas tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, todo estaba sumido en una niebla absurda, casi dolía tratar de pensar al respecto. Caminé por el cuarto encontrándome una vez más con el colgante del simbolo nazi y volviendolo a enderezar como la vez anterior. Sonreí y salí del lugar dejando el pequeño artilugio de oro simbolizando más de lo debido. Caminé por el pasillo fijandome una vez más en lo vacío que se sentía el lugar, como si una familia no hubiese vivido aquí en años.

Me senté en las escaleras, hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y rodillas tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, sintiéndome estúpido de paso…

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda al recordarme tomando las pastillas… pero ¿porque había despertado en solo una noche? eso no tenía sentido… o tal vez solo fue un sueño, uno de muy mal gusto, yo no era tan débil, no podía ser tan débil.

"maldita rata escurridiza" levanté la cabeza para encontrar a Cartman "¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"lo suficiente" miré alrededor buscando un reloj "¿qué hora es?"

"las once" joder, tenía que … "nos excusé a ambos"

"¿te creyeron?" sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"beneficios de ser los dos mejores, judío"

"¿y tu mama?"

"en su cuarto, durmiendo"

"¿qué pasó anoche?"

"te quedaste dormido en el baño mientras te bañabas"

"¿mientras me bañaba?" no recordaba haber entrado a la ducha, había tomado las pastillas antes de eso, asintió aburridamente.

"¿quieres desayuno?" sonrió "hay bacon" suspiré fastidiado.

"sabes que no puedo comer eso" se movió hacia la cocina, le seguí.

"como si me importaran esas creencias maricas" tomó algunas cosas de la nevera y caminó hacia el mesón.

"¿desayuno a las once?" no me miró.

"yo ya desayuné, esperaba a que despertaras" ¿Cartman esperando a que despertara para prepararme el desayuno?.

"¿me envenenaras con bacon?" sonreí "porque sería una muerte bastante… no lo se, irónica"

"no me des ideas Kahl" me senté viéndole moverse de un lado a otro por la cocina, olía bien, era un olor bastante extraño para mi siendo que mi madre guardaba una dieta bastante estricta a base de kosher… los desagradables pensamientos entorno a mi madre se apresuraron y los aparté tan rápido como pude. Mi vista se perdió en la luz filtrándose por las puertas de vidrio que daban al patio, el árbol donde Cartman crucificó a su rana Clyde, el pasto algo crecido y algunas macetas con sus plantas no muy lejos de morir, supongo que con la señora Cartman trabajando tres tercios del dia y con su hijo demasiado centrado en sí mismo era mucho pedir que alguien regara las plantas.

"¿que se siente? verme tan… vulnerable" escupí la última palabra con desagrado, lo único que sonaba era el aceite hirviendo y Cartman moviendo cosas de aquí a allá. No tenía idea de que tanto hacía ahí y no me importaba.

"pena ajena supongo" por fin vino con el desayuno, lo puso frente a mi y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa "como ver a miley cyrus lamiendo un martillo y columpiándose en una de esas bolas de demolición medio desnuda, algo así" sonrió. No me enojé, la verdad es que a mi también me daba pena de mi mismo, ser tan patético… mire hacia mi plató, las tiras de bacon se veían atractivas.

"te dije que…"

"Kahl…" sonrió recargando su mentón en su mano "... eres un judío marica, eso y lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo anoche ha de ser mil veces peor que comer algo de cerdo" rodé los ojos fastidiado, traté de acomodarme mejor solo para recordar el sin fin de heridas en mi cuerpo, miré hacia abajo encontrándome con la camiseta algo manchada de sangre seca.

"perdon, ¿esto es tuyo?" hice una seña hacia la camiseta, asintió "la lavaré, aunque aun tengo la ropa de la semana pasada…" empecé a divagar, Cartman exhalo fastidiado.

"¿que coño está mal contigo? la última vez que miré estábamos en mi cocina, no en el puto Auschwitz" metí el primer bocado de bacon a mi boca. Sabía muy muy bien, hice un pequeño gemido de complacencia por el sabor.

"soy una mala persona" murmuré sintiéndome algo culpable por poner eso en mi boca.

"¿que?" levanté la vista poniendo un segundo bocado en mi boca, viendo confusión en el rostro de Cartman. Sonreí terminando de deslizar el tenedor de entre mis labios.

"esta delicioso" luego parecía fastidiado, chasqueó la lengua.

"vete a la mierda Kahl" y se puso de pie y se fue. Reí por lo bajo, ¿pensó que me haría enloquecer por un poco de cerdo? supongo que sobreestimó mi moral.

No recordaba haber reido de esta manera en varios días. Me di cuenta de que la sonrisa aun se mantenía al finalizar mi desayuno porque mis mejillas no dejaban de doler.

Lavé los platos y miré al reloj de pared, eran cerca de las doce, mi padre estaría en su oficina, Ike en el colegio y mi madre… probablemente moviendo masas para hacer una protesta contra esas ratas imaginarias de la secundaria. Entré al baño, todo estaba en su lugar, miré los tarros de píldoras y estaban totalmente llenos, suspiré, después de todo si había sido un sueño y eso me relajó de mil maneras, no era tan débil después de todo, aún podía aguantar más.

Tomé mi ropa y me cambié, agarré la de Cartman y bajé las escaleras, le agradecería pero con pagarle otro mes de WoW creo que ya era suficiente.

Caminé calle abajo aliviado por el hecho de que seguramente ahora todos estarían en clases o en trabajo. Entré a casa, eché la ropa a la lavadora junto a la que ya tenía guardada de él y me encerré en mi cuarto, debía continuar con mi labor, pero antes debía curar esas heridas.

Más tarde empezó a llover, eran cerca de las seis cuando mi madre golpeó la puerta.

"¿bubbala?" cerré mi laptop dejando mi investigación a la mitad.

"¿si?"

"¿estas bien? pensé que te habías quedado donde tu amiguito Stan"

"yo…"

"no tienes que mentirme si deseas quedarte con el muchacho de la señora Cartman, es un chico conflictivo pero confío en tu juicio hijo" a veces me sentía tan pero tan jodidamente estúpido por dudar de mi madre, no era perfecta, había iniciado una guerra con Canadá e iba a sumir al mundo en diez mil años de oscuridad por ende… pero era mi madre.

"perdón"

"vino esta mañana por tu insulina cariño" ¿que Cartman hizo que…?

"si… bueno, yo no podía, así que…"

"esta bien, ¿bajaras a cenar bubba?"

"no tengo hambre"

"¿comiste algo?" me sentí algo incómodo, había comido bacon después de todo.

"si"

"bien, si cambias de idea me avisas" y se alejó, su sombra desapareciendo de debajo de la puerta. Suspiré echándome hacia atrás en mi cama, moviendo el portátil lejos de mi. Moví mi mano por debajo de la camiseta de turno palpando las heridas, presionandolas de vez en cuando para obligar a mi línea de pensamientos a mantenerse en su lugar.

Pensé en Cartman… el mundo tenía que estar absurdamente jodido para que YO kyle broflovski, me sintiera agradecido con Cartman. El pensaba igual que yo, tal vez en su momento solo fue un montón de mierda para joderme la existencia, pero cabía la posibilidad de que todo ese discurso tuviese algo real, ¿pero por qué pensaría de esa manera? la más racional que se me venía a la cabeza era por su madre, una puta en todo el sentido de la palabra después de todo…

Esta era la… ¿quinta? ¿sexta vez? no lo se, pero me había ayudado bastante este mes, esas estúpidas preguntas volvieron a mi cabeza, no les había prestado mucha atención entre tantos pensamientos de mierda ¿por qué Cartman hacía eso?...

No lo sé, solo sé que quedé dormido sin más pensando en él. Odiaba admitirlo pero él me hacía sentir…¿in-solo, no-solo? no encuentro una palabra que no suene tan marica y… joder, es Cartman de quien estamos hablando… digamos que no me sentía solo y ya.

Y por primera vez en días pude dormir bien. Solo el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana y perdiéndose entre la nieve que ya había invadido el jardín trasero servía de arrullo para mi, todo a mi alrededor se sentía extrañamente lejos, me sentía bien. Extrañaba ese momento cuando dejas de pensar en todo y solo tienes nada en tu cabeza, y el sonido de la lluvia y el calor de las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo no hacía nada más que mejorar la situación, incluso recordé una vez en la cual Cartman dijo que cuando llovía el pensar en gente mojándose y huyendo de la lluvia le hacía sentir mejor. Lo intenté, imagine personas corriendo por las calles hacia sus casas con agua atravesando la tela, empezando eventualmente a empapar su piel, humedad en sus zapatos y sus cosas probablemente empezandose a arruinar… sip, se sentía bien cuando estaba aquí rodeado por sabanas cálidas y calefacción.

Por un momento el sonido se sintió mucho más fuerte, fue realmente rápido, como si la ventana se hubiese abierto y cerrado en segundos. Estaba tan perdido en ese letargo que intercala entre sueños cortos y el sonido de la lluvia que lo ignoré.

Entonces algo húmedo rozó mi piel, sentía que habían pasado solo segundos desde la última vez que había abierto los ojos aun cuando algo me decía que habían sido probablemente horas. Intente reacomodarme pero algo me lo impidió, mis manos estaban atadas, aún medio dormido pensé que tal vez era alguna clase de sueño así que tanteé intentando mover mis piernas, atadas también

"Kahl" esa voz, un susurro gutural que chocó contra mi cuello, algunas gotas de agua cayeron en mi cara, parpadeé estúpidamente tratando de abrir los ojos bien… de inmediato unos ojos que debido a la oscuridad no parecían más que dos profundos agujeros de un absurdo negro me helaron la sangre, mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho tan fuerte que dolió y de inmediato empezó a correr, la voz se quedó atascada en mi garganta, temí moverme en absoluto, una bestia estaba sobre mi. Más gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro, mi pecho empezó a subir y a bajar histéricamente, la respiración empezó a faltarme en cuanto vi una sonrisa crecer en la oscuridad, dientes blancos complacidos por mi miedo, dios.

"dijiste que era la última vez, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes" empecé a murmurar estúpidamente, mi voz no salía más que en forma de susurros ahogados por mi agitada respiración, todo impulsado por el miedo tan terrible que tenía a ese hombre. La sonrisa cesó y al parecer la nube que cubría a la luna unos minutos atrás decidió moverse bendiciéndome con un poco de luz, el rostro frente a mi se ilumino "¿Cartman?"

* * *

C:


	12. Sick EC-KB

Y el cuarto y ultimo por hoy y al menos un mes, que disfruten c:

PDTA: la canción de casi al final se llama adrenalize de in this moment, por si algo xD

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **SICK**

* * *

Su cabello era rubio, no rojizo, sus ojos azules entintados en lascividad, no verdes sumidos en terror, su voz acostumbrada al acto, fuerte, seductora, no inocente, quebradiza… sus manos de tal maestría, no torpes e inseguras…

¿Qué hacer cuando deseas algo con tal desenfreno? ¿qué hacer cuando ves cada dia la respuesta a tu vida caminar frente a ti inalcanzable? ¿qué hacer cuando algo o alguien más estaba aprisionandola? ¿torturandola? ¿reduciendola a algo inservible?.

Buscar un reemplazo, cavar en busca de otra respuesta porque odiaba la que había encontrado, porque la verdad nunca es la ideal, porque la vida es una mierda gigantesca que se masturba cada vez que destruye la realidad, las esperanzas de alguien.

Pero que le den a la vida, yo tomaría lo que debía ser de mi propiedad, no funcionó usar un placebo, entonces tendría que ir a por el real.

* * *

Fue una suerte mirar hacia la puerta en ese momento específico, vi una sombra y tuve que dejar a Kenny a su suerte, me arreglé rápido y salí para encontrarme con la espalda de Kyle encogiéndose en el pasillo, suspiré fastidiado y empecé a seguirle, había ido a los baños al final del corredor.

Justo en la entrada del baño escuché esos repugnantes sonidos de alguien vomitando, traspase el umbral y cerré tras de mí la puerta del baño, no necesitaba interrupciones. Busqué el cubículo sintiéndome disgustado por los sonidos, ¿Kyle estaba vomitando? ¿enserio? por alguna razón eso me molestaba de sobremanera. Esperé a que se detuviera, tenía que hablar con él, analizarlo para saber qué hacer al respecto, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta su mirada se ensanchó a mí y un terror atroz inundo su expresión. Me sorprendí, fue una vista increíble y debía admitir, genial. Trató de levantarse pero cayó sobre su trasero y empezó a temblar mientras su vista parecía mirar a cualquier lugar menos a mi, se veía increíble y la verdad es que no pude evitar reír un poco.

"que ridiculo eres Kahl, solo fu…" pero entonces empezó a buscar aire desesperadamente, como si alguien estuviera presionando su tráquea con insistencia bloqueando sus suministros de aire, un brillo cubrió su frente por sudor y suspiré, había visto esto antes ¿de verdad tenía que hacer esto? joder.

"Kahl, lo que estás sintiendo no es real, solo es una exageración de tu cuerpo en respuesta a un miedo irracional así que no estás en peligro, solo acepta que eres un judío marica, de lo contrario empeorará" y ese despliegue de palabras estúpidas pareció aterrarlo aun mas, trato de moverse, de huir. Gruñí fastidiado y me cerní sobre él, el terror en sus ojos obligándoles a abrirse como dos jodidos platos fue realmente gracioso, como una especie de rata arrinconada era realmente hilarante.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos por muy marica que suene y dios, ¿cuánto pesaba? era absurdamente liviano. Por supuesto yo soy fuerte así que aun si pesara más, seguiría siendo liviano para mi. Como sea, empezó a murmurar cosas, suplicaba que me detuviera… joder, eso me estaba poniendo bastante, no había terminado con kenny lo que hacía las cosas aún peor.

"no estás en peligro, entre más pelees con esas sensaciones peor se sentirá, así que cálmate, nadie te va a hacer daño ¿bien?" traté de calmarlo, si seguía así aun con esa hedionda ropa que había empezado a traer desde el lunes, no podría controlarme. Y entonces como si algo atendiera a mis suplicas simplemente cedió, sus ojos se cerraron aun cuando los temblores se mantenían y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban fuera.

Le cargué hasta la enfermería, las clases empezarían en minutos y si alguien me veía llevando a este judío de mierda seguro esparcirían rumores maricas por todo lados. Últimamente parecía que la vida de medía escuela había dejado de tener sentido porque solo se dedicaban a murmurar sobre la vida de Bebe, Stan y Wendy, era realmente estúpido y no quería mi nombre en la lista.

"Creo que sufrió un ataque de pánico, vió unas ratas cerca del baño y solo empezó a vomitar y a temblar y no sabía qué hacer así que lo traje aquí " expliqué a la enfermera con falsa preocupación. Hacia su revisión de rutina en Kyle, iba a levantar su camiseta pero la detuve "solo fue un ataque, le ha tenido una fobia terrible a las ratas desde que una casi le arranca el dedo meñique" oh dios, una rata arrancándole un dedo a otra rata judía, eso sería realmente divertido de ver.

La enfermera alejó sus herramientas no mirando su destrozada piel, suspiré algo relajado, si alguien veía las marcas se armaría una enorme bola de nieve que llevaría a algo demasiado grande para manejar, si él no había abierto la boca era por algo, algo probablemente peor que unos cuantos golpes y no estaba dispuesto a ver que era.

"todo parece bien" comentó rellenando un formulario con los datos recolectados "hiciste bien trayendolo" asentí.

"con permiso entonces, debo volver a clases"

"claro" sonrió y sonreí de vuelta en señal de despedida.

¿Que había sido eso? tenía una fobia y obviamente lo que lo había causado había sido ver o escucharnos a Kenny y a mi, luego estaban todas esas estupideces sobre coger que dijo el viernes, si eso era verdad entonces era una reacción natural, algo de esperarse, aun cuando él fuese fuerte si el suceso traumático se repetía lo suficiente y con la suficiente fuerza tarde o temprano tenía que romperse…

¿Quien fue? ¿quien le redujo a esa bolsa temblorosa de basura?, no pude evitar sentirme fastidiado, frustrado, y por muy increíble que suene… inútil, como si la situación se estuviese empezando a salir de mis manos, como si nunca lo hubiese estado en un principio .

Tenía que hacer algo, empezar a moverme, empezar a jalar de los hilos como de costumbre.

* * *

Antes no podía sacar esas absurdas imagenes de Kyle de mi cabeza, cada herida en su cuerpo, cada quemadura de cigarro, cada moretón, cada línea de sangre seca siendo borrada por el agua de la ducha haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar la vergüenza, era como una droga que me encendía, que me hacía sentir vivo, que me hacía desear salir tras él y mostrarle que el verdadero infierno no se reducía a heridas físicas pero… pero ahora veía que no solo eran heridas físicas, que su psiquis, su voluntad, su fuerza había desaparecido, que en su cabeza había un infierno quemando su razón, quemando su visión del mundo, de su entorno, y pronto quemaría sus razones para estar en el.

Y entonces me sentí frente a un reto, quien fuera que hubiese hecho eso a Kyle, hombre, mujer, lo que sea, le iba a destrozar con mis propias manos al mismo nivel, no, claro que no, peor, mil, un millón de veces peor, le reduciría a nada y le dejaría vivir para que se regodeara en su inútil existencia hasta que terminara el proceso por él mismo…

Le mostraría el infierno en vida a él y me aseguraría de arrebatarle cada ser cercano de la forma más desagradable, no queríamos que se refugiara en alguien ¿verdad?.

Respecto a Kyle… no lo se, romper a alguien a ese nivel era fácil, devolverle a su estado natural si que era un reto. Le mostraría como se hacía, le levantaría una vez más, le haría sentir en control, lo llevaría a la cima y entonces… lo volvería a hundir hasta el fondo de un abismo más profundo que aquel en el que se encontraba ahora mismo y allí, allí definitivamente sería mío.

Todo sería perfecto en ese momento.

Mi pecho se encendió, una nueva fuente de entretenimiento se había levantado frente a mis ojos y no me dejaría dormir hasta que empezara a planear, estaba realmente emocionado al respecto.

Así que heme aquí a las dos de la mañana planteandome prioridades, como de costumbre me encontraba solo una vez más, mi madre estaba en su… trabajo nocturno. Dejé mi cabeza caer en el espaldar de la silla mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo, de nada servía cerrar la puerta cuando no había peligro de que alguien entrara.

Mis dos prioridades entonces eran Kyle y su fobia o aversión o lo que fuera eso y la persona que le había llevado a tan miserable estado. Lo mejor para lo primero era enfrentándolo directamente a su temor, mostrarle lo irracional de su comportamiento ante algo inofensivo. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en explotar su miedo hasta que dejara de huir, era realmente atractivo. Volviendo al punto necesitaba entonces acceso y seguridad, debía ser en un lugar donde se sintiera seguro, y a la vez yo debía poder hacer cuanto me placiera con él.

Lo chistoso era que su miedo no se reducía a coger, no no no, también estaba su madre. No pude evitar reír, dios, estaba siendo tan… fácil. Repudiaba al mundo, y probablemente se repudiaba a sí mismo por pertenecer a el. Si Kyle buscaba encajar en las expectativas de alguien eran las de su madre y no me sorprendería que se sintiera mal con solo verse en el espejo para encontrarse con algo que su madre no quería que fuera… tal vez le daba esa importancia, tal vez no, pero algo de importancia le tenía que dar a esa mujer, algo de rechazo debía sentir y me aprovecharía de eso.

Se sentiría seguro entonces en su habitación, se sentiría con la confianza de gritar si las cosas se tornaban insoportables, pero para que eso pasara debía aceptar que su madre viera su marcado cuerpo, que viera su vergüenza, que viera el deshecho hijo que había parido, y no, él no se permitiría eso, aguantaría lo suficiente antes de gritar.

Ahora quedaba entonces la pregunta del siglo ¿como acceder a su habitación?. Desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto un fastidio poniendo un montón de cerrojos maricas demasiado difíciles de forzar sin hacer sonido alguno, tampoco podía simplemente ir, ¿con qué excusa? si le llevaba ignorando por tres semanas, no, muy obvio… suspiré sintiéndome agobiado caminando hacia la ventana, eran cerca de las tres ya y tenía clases al día siguiente, debía ir a dorm…

Pero entonces calle abajo ví una figura casi fantasmal, se acercaba a paso lastimero, caminaba de forma extraña y no pude evitar sentirme fascinado por la debilidad y tristeza que reflejaba cada paso entre dura nieve. A medida más se acercaba más seguro me sentía de que se trataba de Kyle ¿donde había estado? ¿de nuevo junto a esa persona?. Retrocedí un poco porque su mirada se clavó en mi ventana, le miré desde la oscuridad mientras se detenía casi en medio de la puta carretera fuera de la luz de un poste cercano mirando directamente hacia aquí con la expresión más rota que vi en mi vida, luego miró hacia adelante y continuó sin más. Cuando salió de mi vista sentí mi respiración volver, tal vez si le seguía podría sacar más ideas que aquí.

Corrí escaleras abajo y tomé un abrigo negro que había cerca del sillón, me puse mis botas y tomé las llaves y salí buscándole en la lejanía, caminaba tan lento que no fue muy difícil. Le seguí a una distancia segura hundiendo mis manos en los bolsillos, no había traído guantes y hacia un frio de mierda.

Y le seguí por media hora. De vez en cuando se detenía de la nada y se quedaba allí parado como idiota un minuto o dos contemplando la lejanía, luego continuaba, a veces se tropezaba pero alcanzaba a tomar el equilibrio y seguía caminando y luego simplemente lloraba, no le veía pero su espalda temblaba y su respiración se tornaba irregular, podía distinguir su llanto a kilómetros de distancia.

Mi cabeza se apagó por así decirlo todo el recorrido, mi mirada perdida en su delicada espalda soportando un peso tan absurdo que con cada paso que daba parecía hundirse más en tristeza y desesperación, casi sentía curiosidad por saber en qué momento simplemente caería para no ponerse de pie nunca más… no pensaba en nada complejo y a su vez no sentía nada complejo, perseguía una voluta de vapor cerca de desaparecer, miraba hacia algo imposible de recuperar lo que era realmente surreal para mi porque nunca había visto tan lejos algo que deseara tanto, aun cuando podía correr y agarrarlo entre mis brazos estaba tan roto que solo se desmoronaría sobre sí y desaparecería en un rastro de lágrimas secas…

Cuando me fijé estábamos en una zona no muy agraciada de South Park, un hombre se acercó a Kyle y por un momento pensé que era el culpable de todo esto pero era solo un borracho de mierda más, chasqueé la lengua no muy interesado pero Kyle parecía nervioso ¿enserio no se podía liberar de un estúpido borracho? no, claro que no, estaba en un lugar lleno de antros y moteles y un viejo verde le estaba tomando del brazo. Caminé hacía un tipo desechable que había cerca, habían bastantes en esta zona.

"hey" lo pateé con la punta de mi bota, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, miré hacia Kyle quien lucía más nervioso "¿quieres veinte?" abrió un ojo de forma perezosa.

"cincuenta" se empezó a poner de pie. Gruñí fastidiado mirando a Kyle una vez más, estaba cada vez más nervioso, saque mi cartera y busqué rápido un billete.

"¿ves a ese borracho allá?" señalé con el dedo tras pasarle el dinero, asintió "solo alejalo del que parece otro vagabundo" porque estaba vistiendo una vez más esa ropa de porquería.

"claro" respondió a media voz, no puedo creer que le había dado cincuenta a un vagabundo de mierda por ese judío de porquería, ¿que coño estaba mal conmigo? dios. Al menos hizo un buen trabajo, Kyle entonces empezó a devolverse sobre sus pasos y tuve que meterme en un callejón de esos que te hacen querer vomitar por el aroma a orines tan horrible, en serio ese judío me iba a pagar esto.

"¿tiene cambio?" preguntó un vagabundo desde el suelo al que por error le pise un pie.

"coño" y cuando por fin Kyle se alejó salí de allí sintiéndome en extremo sucio, que puto asco, dios.

Y una vez más le seguí ahora no solo sintiéndome raro sino también fastidiado, entonces se detuvo frente a mi casa de nuevo, ¿iba a golpear? y efectivamente se acercó. Suspiré y empecé mi carrera hacia el patio trasero evitando que me viera, salté la valla de mierda y abrí la puerta.

Recordé lo mal que se veía en cuanto miró hacia mi ventana, incluso caminó sin cuidado alguno al distrito mierda y un presentimiento me llenó, ya lo había pensado antes pero… ¿y si llegaba a su límite? ¿y si intentaba algo chistoso? exhalé agobiado ante las posibilidades, no, él no podía ser tan débil... ¿pero y si lo era? había llorado frente a mi dos veces, ¡estaba aquí después de todo!... chasqueé la lengua de nuevo fastidiado mirando alrededor de la cocina, nada, ni un cuchillo, bien. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y cerré con llave la puerta de mi madre, ahí había cosas algo atrayentes para alguien tan roto. En mi pieza no había realmente nada, tal vez un arma, una navaja y cosas del estilo pero estaban bien escondidas, y el baño… y entonces un plan vino, aquí estaba, frente a mí, la oportunidad de una excusa para entrar al cuarto de Kyle.

Entré a toda prisa a mi habitación y busque una cajetilla de placebos que había conseguido cuando mi madre había tenido una de sus tantas crisis, entré al baño y dejé una pequeña cantidad de cada medicamento y retiré la mayoría reemplazandolas por pildoras falsas, con algo de suerte lo intentaría, tomaría droga real mezclada con placebos y dormiría un buen tiempo. Entonces…

El golpe a la puerta me sacó de mi trance. Puse todo en su lugar y bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y justo cuando lo hice recordé que tenía aún puesto abrigo y botas, me golpeé mentalmente por ello.

Le seguí escaleras arriba preguntándome una vez más si lo haría ¿en serio podía llegar a tal extremo? claro que eso me beneficiaba ahora mismo pero no podía evitar sentirme algo decepcionado por el simple pensamiento. Dije alguna estupidez y él se encerró en el baño. Yo fuí a mi habitación y miré a un reloj en la pared, las tres pasadas… me recosté en la cama esperando lo peor. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de escucharle vomitar, dios, no otra vez. Le dije donde habían cepillos con la esperanza de que viera las pastillas y se tentara pero solo seguí esperando empezando a idear algo más, al parecer no lo haría… pero entonces un ruido seco me hizo sentarme de inmediato, mi pecho saltó ante el familiar sonido de piel muerta golpeando contra baldosa. Suspiré decepcionado, más que nunca, por verle tan débil, tan roto. Me puse de pie aburridamente, con suerte no habría caído mal desnudándose o alguna mierda. Intenté abrir pero tenía candado, busque las llaves que había tomado antes y entré…

Observé sin mucho interés la escena, no podía sentirme bien por esto, era demasiado aburrido, demasiado simple. Me puse de cuclillas frente a su cuerpo inconsciente pero entonces algo golpeó en mi pecho al ver un desinfectante vacío al lado de él.

"este judio de mierda" murmuré moviéndome rápido, lo tomé y llevé hasta la bañera, abrí la ducha para limpiar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomé aire fastidiado, limpie mi mano rápidamente en el agua y la metí en su boca. Había vomitado así que tal vez no tenía nada en su estómago lo que haría que todas esas drogas y el etanol corrieran más rápido por su sistema, seguí hundiendo más mis dedos a través de su garganta sin éxito, maldije a la nada hasta escucharle dar arcadas, estaba completamente fuera de sí…

Intentó hablar con mis dedos en su boca, solo balbuceó e insistí hasta que por fin sentí mi índice y dedo corazón arder por bilis subiendo por su garganta, la alejé rápido mientras él por fin desechaba todo ese líquido de mierda…

"Cartm…" y volvió a caer inconsciente, lavé mi mano en la ducha fastidiado detallando por primera vez su cuerpo semidesnudo. Había un corte amplio en su abdomen aún sangrando, llenando la ducha y mi ropa ahora húmeda de sangre, su débil cuerpo recostado sobre el mio, respirando tan jodidamente lento que parecía fuera a cesar en cualquier momento… hundí mi rostro en su cabello, olía bien y era realmente suave…

Tal vez había exagerado, tal vez no necesitaba vomitar o algo por el estilo, solo…

Miré hacia los tarros vacíos en el suelo, iba en serio, no quería volver, no era un grito de ayuda, no buscaba llamar la atención, solo terminar por completo… maldito judío, tenía convicciones fuertes aun cuando se trataba de cosas como estas.

Sentí mis pantalones apretar, gruñí agobiado volteando la mirada a la nada, tenía que salir de aquí.

* * *

Le recosté en la cama, no tenía idea de que hacer, tenía a un judío inconsciente y semidesnudo cubierto en agua y sangre en mi maldita cama, dios, ensuciaría las sábanas y yo también estaba lleno de agua y… apreté el puente de mi nariz, primero secarlo y ponerle ropa sería, claro que como el judío se había bebido el maldito desinfectante solo limpiaría las heridas con agua.

Así que heme aquí a las tres y media delineando las heridas de este personaje inconsciente con una toallita húmeda y con una erección realmente dolorosa entre mis piernas, odiaba esto, realmente lo odiaba.

Era tan delgado, tan blanco, con pecas aquí y allá de un tono miel, realmente suaves perdiéndose entre algunas heridas. En cierto punto solo dejé la toalla en la mesa de noche y me perdí en ese océano lacerado y lastimado, habían algunas ya cicatrizadas, no recientes en lo absoluto ¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo venía haciendo eso? ¿por qué?... tal vez podría encontrar información en su habitación mañana, o en unas horas, que importa.

presioné cerca de su panza el corte más largo, salió un hilo realmente pequeño de sangre y… estoy realmente mal de la cabeza… me agaché y deslicé mi lengua por el líquido rojo, ese dulce olor llenó mis sentidos haciendo que mi parte baja palpitara con más insistencia y el sabor… joder, tuve que alejarme de inmediato, esto era demasiado.

Me puse de pie busque ropa pensando en cosas desagradables para hacer bajar esa porquería, tomé una camiseta y una sudadera y caminé hacia él.

Deslicé su cabeza por entre el cuello y luego esos minúsculos brazos y manos por esa cosa, en serio parecía un niño en ropa de adulto, luego los pantalones… tomé aire.

"me vas a pagar esto en creces Kahl" porque definitivamente un mes de WoW no era suficiente. Empecé a deslizarlos por sus piernas, sentía que estaba vistiendo a una muñeca de porcelana y eso me enfermaba bastante, claro que el sentimiento se mezclaba con una excitación realmente molesta, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaban en dos canales completamente diferentes. Y allí estaba subiendolos por esos boxers todavía húmedos por el agua de la ducha… no me fijé en eso… maldita sea, que se jodiera, no pensaba cambiarle eso, dios. Me fijé en heridas surgiendo de su vientre bajo y perdiéndose en la tela de su ropa interior, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por la clase de heridas que tendría en esa zona.

Bueno, algo tenía que sacar de todo esto ¿verdad?. Deslicé solo un poco los boxers viendo una pequeña línea de vello rojizo muy poco perceptible, bueno, supongo que si era pelirrojo natural. Sonreí estúpidamente por ello topandome con algunas quemaduras de cigarro cerca de zonas erógenas, eso debió doler bastante, y cortes no profundos, algunos perdiéndose aún más abajo de lo que yo deseaba mover esa tela… mordí mi labio y devolví todo a su lugar, termine de subir sus pantalones, lo acomodé en mi cama y lo tape por completo, casi corrí fuera de la habitación, esto de verdad era demasiado.

* * *

Necesitaba algo para relajarme, mi cabeza una vez más estaba atestada de imágenes suyas y mi parte baja no dejaba de responder, dios. Tomé mi abrigo y llaves, miré el reloj antes de salir, las cuatro hasta ahora.

recordé que mi ropa aun estaba húmeda por esa ducha… al menos el abrigo estaba bien. Caminé rápido pasando las vias del tren y ese porsche lleno de basura, rodeé la casa hasta encontrar su ventana, empecé a golpear con fuerza, y justo como la vez pasada tardó un siglo en responder, abrió la ventana completamente adormecido y para mi molestia tuve que entrar por ahí.

"¿qué haces aquí Cartman?" cerré tras de mí y miré alrededor, joder, cuánto odiaba este sitio pero tendría que ser aquí. Aleje las cobijas de él, tembló y frunció el ceño fastidiado "¿qué coño?" preguntó mientras yo aprisionaba ambas manos suyas contra las almohadas, en segundos me encontraba sobre él.

"necesito esto" murmuré como unica explicacion y su mirada se suavizo, luego sonrió.

"aw, Eric Cartman me necesita" solté aire, este personaje era realmente una molestia.

"¿puedes cerrar la boca pobre de mierda?" y hundí mi cabeza entre su delgado cuello empezando a morder y besar sin mesura alguna, Kenny gimió por placer y dolor, las heridas de Kyle corrieron con más insistencia por mi cabeza y mi piel se encendió, me alejé para apartar el abrigo mientras él apartaba su camiseta, volví a inclinarme para tomar sus labios pero me detuvo en seco.

"wow, nunca nos besamos ¿recuerdas?" levanté una ceja incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

"Kenny, tu boca ha estado en peores lugares" y aleje su mano y me acerqué, sentí sus prazos tratar de empujar inútilmente mi pecho. Murmuró algo entre mis labios, que estaba mojado probablemente… yo por supuesto. Mordí con tal fuerza su labio inferior que sentí pronto ese sabor metálico corriendo entre mi lengua arremolinándose con la suya, mi cabeza solo mostrandome a ese judío de porquería frente a mis ojos y eso me fastidiaba, tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza, no podía dejar que me ganara, no, no le dejaría ganar.

Hundí una de mis manos en su cadera mientras la otra me servía de apoyo perdiéndome tanto como podía en sus labios, buscando distraerme de todo. Deslicé mi mano entre su ropa interior sintiéndole ya predispuesto y por alguna razón me pregunté si Kyle también lo estaba mientras sus heridas eran hechas, ¿él se ponía duro? o permanecía ajeno a ello todo el tiempo. Le agarré con fuerza, sentí como se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo, empecé a masajear separandome por un momento para contemplar su rostro, para tratar de absorberlo esperando que pudiese competir con las heridas de Kyle pero no pudo, en absoluto…

"¿pasa algo?" trató de preguntar entre gemidos y sonreí por ello.

"no sientes que… ¿estamos en la ruta equivocada?" sus cejas se elevaron en señal de sorpresa… luego sonrió de forma triste.

"todo el tiempo Cartman" y aun cuando esa sonrisa no ganaba a esas heridas por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo me hizo pensar que lo haría, retrocedí un poco para poder apartar sus boxers, los tiré lejos "¿estás bien?"

"¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" se encogió de hombros rodeando mi cuello con sus piernas.

"no lo se"

* * *

Eran ya casi las seis para cuando llegué a mi casa, tomé un baño, volví a poner todo en su lugar, incluso las píldoras, me cambié de ropa y miré por un rato a Kyle antes de ir a su casa.

"buenos días Sra. Broflovski" sonreí tan amenamente como pude, sonrió de vuelta con la misma energía.

"oh, cómo te va Eric ¿que te trae por aquí?"

"muy bien gracias, venía a buscar algunas cosas de Kahl para las clases de hoy, también su insulina, se quedó despierto hasta tarde terminando unos trabajos así que no quise despertarlo " elevó las cejas sorprendidas, obviamente Kyle había dicho algo diferente de quedarse en mi casa, ya lo veía venir de todos modos.

"pensé que se había quedado donde Stan" fingí sorpresa.

"¿así fue?" luego lastima "supongo que se ha de apenar de estar cerca de alguien con un historial tan conflictivo" miré al suelo.

"ese jovencito" dijo preocupada, levanté la vista "no te preocupes, le hablaré seriamente sobre eso"

"no tiene que, no es la gran cosa" sonrió.

"lo es" dió paso "ya debes saber dónde está su habitación, prepararé su medicina mientras tanto" asentí.

"con permiso" y entré encontrándome con el hermano de Kyle sentado en el sofá viendo un documental del conflicto palestino-israelí, recibí una mirada inquisitiva por parte de él y la ignoré subiendo las escaleras.

Y allí estaba, la habitación de Kyle toda atestada en su aroma… supongo que eso pasa cuando no visitas un lugar por mucho tiempo. Lo primero era arreglar un poco el cerrojo de su ventana para mi conveniencia. Saqué unas cuantas herramientas de una maleta que había traído conmigo y en unos minutos ya había terminado, lo segundo era buscar información sobre quien fuera que estuviera haciendo todo eso a Kyle.

Caminé por todo el lugar abriendo cajones y demás pero no había nada, luego miré hacia su laptop la cual seguramente tenía contraseña… suspiré y caminé a ella, intenté un buen rato pero nada, me fastidié y la dejé allí y entonces miré debajo de su colchón, un sobre de vinilo se encontraba allí, lo saqué.

Imagenes, apuntes, registros… esto debía ser. Tomé mi celular e hice tantas fotos como pude, dejé todo en su lugar y salí de allí.

* * *

Para cuando llegué a casa mi madre ya se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación, no le puse mucho cuidado, solo seguí a mi pieza y le aplique la insulina sintiéndome como una puta enfermera, que tedioso.

Luego desayuno y nada más, todo era realmente aburrido y solitario, claro que ahora tenía a Kyle… eso era terrible, depender de él para no aburrirme, joder, claro que por la misma razón lo había salvado unos años atrás, solo estaba repitiendo el proceso, nada más. Subí escaleras arriba y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio mirándole dormir, viendo como su pecho subía y descendía de forma perezosa y tranquila cubierto por mis cobijas ahora algo manchadas por sangre de él, debía echar eso a la lavadora en cuanto él se fuera…

Luego bajé al comedor y me quedé dormido ahí, no había dormido casi nada en la noche anterior. Cuando desperté miré el reloj, las once, bostecé levantándome. Iba a mirar al judío una vez más pero le encontré allí acurrucado en las escaleras como un puto fantasma… le observé por unos segundos recordando su momento de debilidad de la noche anterior preguntándome si de hecho podía hacerle creer que todo había sido un sueño, sería divertido si me creyera. Luego prepare su desayuno e intenté fastidiarle haciéndole comer cerdo pero no reaccionó, y al terminar solo me encerré en mi habitación, no podía verle por mucho tiempo aún a la cara sin pensar en cosas no muy apropiadas.

Escuché como al rato se fué, le ví alejarse desde mi ventana.

* * *

 _Aún no se adonde me lleva cada viernes, siempre tengo los ojos vendados todo el camino. Antes de ponermela y después de quitarmela la vista siempre es la misma laguna de mierda. Por medio de recursos digitales he logrado averiguar en qué clase de contexto familiar vive, aún no se donde estan sus padres, solo se que vive con sus tíos y estudia en un instituto privado de Denver. Ya sabe a qué universidades va a aplicar o al menos eso hace presente en redes sociales, pero eso no me sirve de nada…_

 _Fuí a la correccional aproximadamente un mes después de que todo el tortuoso proceso empezara, no logré conseguir mucho ya que no se les permitía dar registros de más. Solo pude conseguir la dirección de su casa aquí en South Park, pero cuando fuí solo encontré un lugar abandonado, probablemente de sus padres. Pregunté a vecinos quienes daban siempre el mismo testimonio, la familia de él había sido realmente conflictiva, nadie se sorprendía de que el hijo de ese matrimonio tan violento hubiese terminado diez años en un reformatorio. Seguí insistiendo en comisarías cercanas y logré conseguir su teléfono, teniendo en cuenta la compañía de contrato y demás tenía una idea de la zona en la que podría vivir, por una semana cada tarde después de salir del instituto he ido a caminar cerca de esa zona en Denver pero no hay nada, no encontré nada, y pude llamar pero eso hubiera sido demasiado imprudente._

 _Más de veinte personas salieron de la correccional un poco antes o un poco después de él, quince de ellos están entre sus contactos de facebook y siete de ellos se encuentran aquí en South Park… cinco de ellos estudian en la misma secundaria que yo ahora y lo han estado desde hace casi dos años._

 _Aún no se que hará a Stan y a Kenny, se que no matará a nadie, no es su estilo. Dijo que deseaba destruir una parte de nuestras vidas, algo que llevaramos con nosotros por años, dijo que el dolor físico no bastaba. Kenny es fuerte así que no creo que considere un ataque directo tal como lo hizo conmigo, creo que atacara a alguien cercano, a alguien débil como yo… tal vez su madre o padre, su hermana está lejos ¿me debería preocupar por ella? no lo se._

 _Y Stan… ¿tal vez Wendy? no tengo idea. No se nada y me estoy volviendo loco por ende… Luego está Cartman, dijo que sería el último y que yo era el medio para su fin ¿qué significaba eso? ¿me iba a usar para llegar a él? pero yo no le importo a Cartman, eso no tiene sentido, bien me podrían matar frente a él y él solo se reiría, así que aun no entiendo esa parte._

 _Última vez en mucho tiempo… aún no se que significa eso tampoco, lo más probable es que vaya a por su próximo objetivo, tal vez ya me rompió lo suficiente para dar paso a la siguiente parte de su plan… tal vez si hubiese resistido más hubiese tomado más tiempo, ¿realmente retrasé algo?, no lo creo…_

En ningún momento nombraba a la persona de la que estaba hablando, qué fastidio, claro que era algo obvio de quien se trataba.

"Trent Boyett" así que había sido él, y Kyle había estado a su disposición por, según esta especie de diario marica, ya tres meses casi… cada viernes se ofrecía como carne de matadero para recolectar información o lo que sea que fuera eso. Era admirable, muchos necesitaban mucho menos que eso para quebrarse, no se si ese era el objetivo de Trent, pero sí lo era entonces le había tomado bastante tiempo. Sonreí fascinado.

 _Lograré hundirlo sin daños colaterales…_

decía en una parte de todo ese revuelto y no pude evitar reír, dios, este judío podía llegar a ser tan ridículo ¡por supuesto debían haber daños colaterales! ¡eso era lo divertido de la situación! un juego sobre quién tendría más pérdidas. Me recosté mirando al techo, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera… yo sería el último ¿eh? suspiré satisfecho, destruir la vida a alguien a quien ya se la habíamos arruinado entre todos nosotros, pobre tipo, claro que a quien le importaba.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, probablemente era el paquete que había pedido ayer, claro que quien debía firmar era mi madre, hoy tenía el día libre de su trabajo en la tarde así que había estado durmiendo la mayoría del dia.

"mami" la moví con cuidado "llegó un paquete que debes firmar" gimió fastidiada "Liane…" insistí con más seriedad, abrió sus ojos y trató de ponerse de pie de inmediato.

"ya voy calabacín" cuanto le podían durar las resacas a esa mujer, que desagradable.

Bajó, firmó y se volvió a encerrar, pronto iría a su trabajo nocturno una vez más.

Tomé el paquete y empecé a meter todo en la maleta, tenía todo listo para esta noche, la primera de muchas.

* * *

"¿deberíamos empezar?" apreté mis dientes con fuerza sintiendo rabia correr por mis venas a una velocidad brutal, me mantuve inmóvil pensando en el sonido de mi respiración en búsqueda de calma, viéndole directo los ojos tratando de decirle sin palabras cuánto le odiaba.

"gritaré" y rió, luego suspiró con placer como si le acabase de pedir que me cogiera aquí y ahora, lamió sus labios cerniéndose sobre mí, dejando que una vez más su húmedo cabello dejara gotas huir y caer sobre mi rostro hirviente en ira.

"¿lo harás Kahl?" dijo tan jodidamente satisfecho, las palabras deslizándose por sus labios victoriosas como si degustara vino "¿dejarás que tu madre vea ese sucio cuerpo tuyo? ¿lleno de cicatrices del rastro de sexo forzado?" sentí su aliento rozar mis labios "¿dejaras que imagine cómo un hombre cualquiera se cogía a su hijo hasta el cansancio, hasta hacerle sangrar, llorar, rogar por piedad, dejarás que tu querida madre mire hacia ti con esos ojos como los tuyos… a este desagradable y roto cuerpo?" se alejó y cubrió su boca para reír, lágrimas empezaron a subir a mis ojos. Mis manos, mis pies estaban inmóviles, entre más jalaba más dolía, entre más luchaba más se enterraba en mi pecho una estaca recalcando lo inútil que era "estás perdido Kahl" susurró victorioso. No… no quería que él ganara, no quería que nadie nunca más ganará sobre mi, no no no NO… sonreí como pude y la suya cedió ante la curiosidad.

"así que solo jugaras con los restos que alguien más dejó, que patetico Cartman" su sonrisa volvió y mi rabia creció.

"no tienes ni idea Kahl, de lo que planeo hacer contigo" metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se inclinó sobre mí una vez más "así que limítate a gemir como la perra que eres" recargó su frente sobre la mía mientras su mano hacia algo fuera de mi vista, odio flotando en ambos par de ojos como un ritual de iniciación. Sentí sus manos rodear mi cadera, temblé y sonrió.

"te odio tanto" murmuré entre dientes consumido por furia al sentir sus manos apartando la última pieza que tenía sobre mi. Mis boxers fueron deslizados hasta mis rodillas y su fría mano me rodeo con rudeza. Soltó una pequeña risa.

"esta bien, me odiaras aún más después de hoy" susurró y retrocediendo, sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos. Estaba haciendo algo en mi parte baja y de inmediato una corriente de miedo surcó mi pecho ante las posibilidades.

"¿que haces?" no pude evitar sonar consternado, mordió su labio terminando, había puesto algo alrededor de la base de mis…

"¿asustado tan pronto?" traté de mirar pero la oscuridad no me permitía ver más allá de sus ojos, su sonrisa, tenía miedo y a la vez rabia, impotencia… tiré una vez más mis muñecas pero se aprisionó con aún más fuerza, dolía "oh vamos Kahl, entre más rápido cedas mejor se sentirá" y entonces tomó algo más de no se donde, una tela, se acercó a mi una vez más y la elevó sobre mis ojos…

"no…" dije de inmediato, sus orbes miel perforaron los míos casi como si entendieran, como si estuviese al tanto del daño que estaba a punto de causarme y eso me aterró, un depredador consciente de donde clavar sus colmillos para debilitar a su presa… mi respiración una vez más empezó a huir de mí, no, no aquí, no ahora…

"lo que temas…" y me ignoró, sentí mi vista hundirse en tela roja "... no sucederá esta noche" su tono era firme, sin gracia o sentimiento alguno "confía en mí" sentí el cálido aire deslizarse por mi cuello y mi respiración volvió a su lugar. Algo se deslizó por mis oídos, unos pequeños auriculares, de la nada el sonido de la lluvia cesó y música empezó a sonar.

...

 _Adrenalize me_ [adrenalizame]

...

Algo humedo y calido se deslizó por mi pelvis, mi olfato se inundó con un dulce aroma y mi cuerpo se tensó ante las sensaciones desconocidas.

...

 _Come a little bit closer before we begin_ [ven un poco más cerca antes de empezar]

 _Lemme tell you how I want it_ [déjame decirte cómo lo quiero]

 _And_ _exactly_ _what I need_ [y exactamente que necesito]

 _I'm here for one drug_ [estoy aquí por una droga]

 _I'm only here for one thing_ [solo estoy aquí por una cosa]

...

"¿que haces?" mi propia voz se perdió en la música que parecía llevarme lejos de cualquier pensamiento en lo profundo de mi cabeza, silenciándome a mi mismo, a mis miedos, a mi rabia, pero eso era imposible. Esa desagradable sensación que me llevaba invadiendo desde hacía semanas empezó a retornar como una terrible bestia al borde de mi conciencia a la expectativa para jalarme a ese estado de demencia "no quiero… Cartman, no…" susurraba mientras lagrimas rompían mi ya tan perforada fachada, mis ya tan rotos ojos por tanta crueldad con mi propio cuerpo "¿tanto me odias?"

...

 _So come on and tell me_ [así que ven y dime]

 _Can you fly like you're free_ [¿puedes volar como si fueras libre?]

 _Cause I need to feel_ [porque necesito sentir]

 _Yeah, I need to say_ [si, necesito decirlo]

...

Esa horrible sensación continuó, mi piel erizandose con cada contacto, mi olfato rogando por más de esas extrañas esencias, la música reventando mi cabeza, arrasando con las memorias que daban caza a mi cordura, oprimiendolas hasta borrarlas por completo junto a su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo con tal delicadeza que dolía. Evitaba las heridas como senderos ya transitados cientos de veces por sus largos dedos, su otra mano jugando con mi miembro cada vez más fuera de mi control.

"no hagas esto Cartman, no quiero sentirme de esta manera" rogué, odiaba esto, lo repudiaba, no quería ser un puto animal rindiéndose ante algo tan asqueroso. Era más fácil simplemente ser un puto hueco, era más fácil simplemente juzgarlo desde afuera, pero pertenecer a ello… eso era… "no me hagas igual que él… no quiero ser igual que él, no quiero"

...

 _I must confess_ [debo confesar]

 _I'm addicted to this_ [soy adicto a esto]

 _Shove your kiss straight through my chest_ [hunde tus besos justo a través de mi pecho]

 _I can't deny, I'd die without this_ [no lo puedo negar, moriría sin esto]

 _Make me feel like a god_ [me hace sentir como un dios]

 _Music, love and sex_ [música, amor y sexo]

 _Adrenalize me_ [adrenalizame]

...

Y un gemido escapó de mis labios y me aborrecí por ello, mi cadera buscó por más conctato por sí misma lanzando mi miedo a las cálidas fauces de la lujuria pura destrozando mi integridad, reduciéndome a algo que despreciaba con toda mi alma… se sentía muy bien, tan suave, tan… diferente de Trent… y no sabía que era peor, no podía discernir cual me causaba más daño, quien me hacía sentir más sucio, más roto. Más lágrimas se deslizaron impotentes haciendo que mi garganta intercalara entre gemidos de llanto y placer.

...

 _I crave excess_ [imploro por exceso]

 _Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck_ [haciendo de vino sudor goteando por mi cuello]

 _I can't deny, I'd die without this_ [no lo puedo negar, moriría sin esto]

 _Make me feel like a god_ [me hace sentir como un dios]

 _Adrenaline and sex_ [adrenalina y sexo]

...

"te odio tanto" sus manos movieron los audífonos.

"continuaré hasta que ruegues Kahl, tomará tiempo pero tarde o temprano lo harás"

Y cada vez me sentía más cerca del borde pero algo me lo impedía, lo que sea que me había puesto minutos atrás retenía todo en la base de mi pelvis haciéndome sentir en medio de una deliciosa tortura y dándome una calma momentánea por lo que parecía piedad sobre mi psiquis.

"no lo haré" apreté mis dientes con odio "así que vete poniendo comodo" le escuché liberar una risilla gutural, mi pene palpitó con solo escucharla.

"que así sea" y devolvió los audífonos a su lugar.

...

 _Get a little bit higher_ [vé un poco más alto]

 _So we can fall til we bleed_ [así caeremos hasta sangrar]

 _Push a little bit harder_ [empuja un poco más fuerte]

 _Pull me into the speed_ [jalame hacia un ritmo mayor]

 _So tell me, can you feel this_ [así que dime, ¿puedes sentirlo?]

 _Come into my dream_ [ven a mis sueños]

 _Are you ready to awaken?_ [¿estás listo para despertar?]

 _Are you ready to feed?_ [¿estás listo para alimentarte?]

 _Cause I need to feel_ [porque necesito sentir]

 _Yeah, I need to say_ [si, necesito decir]

...

Una mano jugando con mi miembro y la otra tanteando divertida en zonas sensibles que ni yo mismo conocía. Su tierno tacto, su falsa calidez, su hipócrita amabilidad, sus garras disfrazadas en habilidosos dígitos, esa falacia andante… lo odiaba y mi cuerpo imploraba por más como una bestia hambrienta de primitivas necesidades, podía ver su sonrisa a través de la venda, su calculadora mirada detallando su obra, su lengua deseosa por lamer mis lagrimas y su erección palpitando cerca de la mía… y me enloquecía, me excitaba como nunca, y mis caderas perseguían su mano con tal salvajismo justificado por incauto apetito y maldecido por mis demonios internos, llenándome de una mezcla de repudio e impudicia, de obscenidades y suplicios que me hacía perder los estribos.

"Cartman…" dolía, me quería correr, no me importaba nada más. Mis ojos estaban en blanco y mi pudor me había abandonado en medio de la nada con solo lujuria animal cubriendo mi piel, una vez más uno de los auriculares fue apartado.

"Eric…" me corrigió, mordí mi labio inferior fastidiado buscando su mano cada vez que se alejaba siquiera un segundo.

"Eric" por fin repetí tras unos tortuosos segundos, aun cuando no le veía sabía que sonreía, sabía que contemplaba su prominente victoria "por favor…" y todo el odio que me había abandonado por esos segundos se acumuló sobre esas palabras, escuché su risa y mis manos se formaron en puños "solo… solo déjame…" gemí "…venir Eric" y con un rápido movimiento la presión desapareció, con unos cuantos movimientos más todo se disminuyó a un mero recuerdo de mi existencia mientras la sensación más vehemente del mundo consumía mis entrañas en fuego abrasador corriendo como un río ígneo bajo mi piel contrayendo mi columna, obligando a mis manos a rasgar el aire en busca de ayuda para contener esa explosión que arremetía contra cada vena de mi cuerpo, contra cada gota de mi sangre. Un gemido inundó el lugar y temí ser escuchado mientras mi respiración se mantenía errática…

El sonido de lluvia volvió a golpear violentamente sacándome de mi lapso de éxtasis, la venda desapareció y mis manos fueron liberadas… no tenía la fuerza para moverme aun tratando de recobrar el aliento, tratando de razonar sin éxito alguno, tratando de odiarlo pero encontrándome lleno de satisfacción meramente física. Cartman mirándome desde los pies de la cama.

"ahora que conoces tu posición…" se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la ventana, no podía ver su rostro, estaba sumamente oscuro "quiero que tengas algo en cuenta" abrió la ventana y una vez más el sonido de la lluvia se hizo más prominente "si quien sea que te esté haciendo… _eso…_ " dijo con claro desagrado delineando mis heridas con su mirada "…pide que vayas con él, no irás" mi pecho saltó ante lo sorprendente de la orden, traté de ponerme de pie pero me sentí tan exhausto que solo fue un patético intento.

"no puedes decirme que hacer" vi sus perlados dientes relucir en una sonrisa.

"claro que puedo Kahl, después de hoy…" suspiró satisfecho "puedo hacer cuanto me plazca contigo, me importa una mierda si hasta tu puta madre depende de ello, _no irás"_ dijo con un tono que no escuchaba hace años, autoritario, salvaje… temblé intentando una vez más levantarme, logré sentarme.

"no puedes hacer esto…" y entonces en cuestión de segundos sentí su mano rodear mi cuello y mi espalda chocar una vez más contra la cama, sus ojos ámbar atravesandome como un par de dagas.

"puedo ser mil veces peor que él, dejaste de conocer mis límites hace años judío" estaba bloqueando mi aire, subí mis manos desesperado por aminorar el agarre sintiendo una horrible presión en mi cien y entrecejo "¿bien?" presionó con más fuerza y mi miedo aumentó haciendo lo imposible para alejar su brazo, empezando a sentir un mareo como advertencia de poco aire llegando a mi cerebro. Me dejó ir y busque por aire desesperado tosiendo en el proceso "hasta luego _Kyle_ " y saltó por la ventana.

Me quedé estático aún buscando por aire, estaba temblando, temblaba terriblemente, no podía detenerme y mi corazón aún rebotaba en mi pecho causándome dolor con cada palpitar. Apreté mis dientes con rabia y me abracé sumido en ira enterrando mis dedos en mis brazos con desespero e impotencia…

Estaba acorralado.

* * *

y fin, espero los hayan disfrutado y si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea las leere c:


	13. Like an animal KB

Gracias por los comentarios, no pensaba subir capítulos en un rato pero me animaron a hacerlo xD. Subí 4 capítulos la vez pasado solo por si se les pasó alguno que se sho, y pues seguimos con Kyle, explotemos en Kyman, yeiiii c:

La canción del final es "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails solo por si acaso c: y perdón por ser tan musical pero esa es la música que me inspira para hacer este tipo de escenas, tengo una larga lista xDDD

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **LIKE AN ANIMAL**

* * *

Domingo, ocho de la mañana…

"¿…que?" preguntó aún algo perdido, no me molesté, le había levantado después de todo.

"tienes un gato ¿verdad?" asintió bostezando, me invité a mi mismo y pasé a su lado…

"¿pasa algo?" negué buscando aquí y allá, llevaba la ropa de Cartman en una bolsa negra. Miré exasperado hacía él.

"¿y la puta caja de arena?" sonrió.

"si hablas de donde caga el gato será en el sillon de esa sucia camioneta fuera, la de Stuart" sonrió para sí mismo aún medio dormido, se veía gracioso "o la caja de arena que dejó de usar hace años porque nadie la limpia" sonreí satisfecho.

"¿donde?" señaló a un rincón de la sala, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz en desagrado "no la ví entre tanta basura…" se encogió de hombros.

"lo se" y caminé hacia ella, saqué unos guantes desechables bastante largos y con una palita empecé a echar algo de arena en la bolsa negra "¿que hay en la bolsa?" no quería hablar, estaba aguantando la respiración por razones de integridad física "¿tiene que ver con Cartman?" asentí. Rió por lo bajo.

"me alegra" le miré curioso alejándome.

"¿te alegra?" empecé a quitarme los guantes.

"bueno, has estado algo fuera de carácter en las últimas semanas" miró los guantes "solo tiralos por ahí, con algo de suerte Stuart los confundirá con algo más" rió por su idea, le hice caso.

"y el último detalle" dejé la bolsa en el suelo y la abrí, empecé a bajar mi cremallera.

"¿que haces?" sonreí.

"mostrar un poco de gratitud, ¿no ves?" y orine sobre la ropa de Cartman, dios, me sentía un poco sucio pero lo tenía que valer, la chaqueta roja que había tomado era una de sus favoritas después de todo.

"enserio Kyle ¿que hay en esa bolsa?" terminé y la amarré.

"no te preocupes, no es nada malo, creeme" avancé hacia la puerta "en fin, ¿nos vemos mañana?" abrí y asintió aun algo confundido, cerré sin más y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Cartman.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, aun sentía mis ojos pesados por revisar constantemente mi ventana y la puerta con la paranoia quemando mi sueño. Los seguros estaban aparentemente bien, no tenía idea de cómo había entrado y eso me jodía bastante. Pero luego cuando algo del sol de la mañana empezó a asomarse pude dormir solo una hora o dos, estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera soñé nada.

Y cuando abrí los ojos el miedo se había esfumado como un mal sueño olvidado bajo la luz del alba y me sentí dentro de un juego que yo también podía jugar. Mis demonios retrocedieron, y ahí estaban, colgando desde el fondo de mi conciencia a la expectativa de una oportunidad para jalarme a sus garras para reducirme una vez más a nada, pero antes de que eso pasara tenía que actuar.

Golpeé, el muy hijo de puta siempre ha sido lento para responder a la puerta. Miré alrededor, la camioneta de Liane estaba ahí así que obviamente estaba en casa, esa casa que parecía abandonada excepto por la presencia de Cartman la cual no ayudaba mucho. Abrió.

"¿judío?" tenía pijama, bostezó "¿que coño…"

"tu ropa" extendí la bolsa con una enorme sonrisa. Miró hacia ella, luego a mi, elevó una ceja y estrecho la mirada.

"¿debería abrirla?" ladeé un tanto la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

"por supuesto" suspiró tomando la bolsa.

"entonces no lo haré" me encogí de hombros "recuerdas quién está en control aquí ¿verdad?" no pude evitar sentirme fastidiado por su tono y sonrisa, reí por lo bajo para luego mirarle con cinismo reticente.

"oh vamos Cartman, ¿dejaras que una estúpida broma arruine tu oportunidad para jugar conmigo?" mis entrañas se retorcieron por la simple palabra. Sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño fastidiado al no encontrar respuesta, mordí mi labio apelando a ese lado sexy que dejé de lado meses atrás "eso pensé, fuera de esa habitación sigues siendo el mismo culón de mierda después de todo" rió.

"¿y dentro de esa habitación que soy?" me encogí de hombros.

"otro hijo de puta mas" suspiró, yo por mi parte permanecí en silencio.

"al menos ahora puedes hacer insinuaciones sexuales sin vomitar en el proceso" sonrió con sorna, retrocedió y cerró en mi cara…

Él como… ¿ese hijo de la grandisima puta sabía por lo que estaba pasando y aun así… le iba a matar, un dia de estos de verdad cogería su maldito cuello y lo oprimiría hasta el cansancio y … dios.

Miré a la puerta una vez más y me empecé a alejar sintiendo esa rabia natural en mí cuando se refería a Cartman volver.

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, estaba ahí, esperando el bus de siempre en la parada de siempre, con las personas de siempre, excepto por Stan claro.

Cartman decidió volver a ir con nosotros y el muy hijo de puta estaba tarareando la canción de mierda que había puesto esa noche haciéndome recordar cosas innecesarias, haciéndome preguntar si su cabeza, al igual que la mía, estaba llena de imágenes y sonidos obscenos, si pensaba en mí amarrado y sometido, suplicando… Suspiré fastidiado, asqueado de paso, él por otro lado tenía audífonos.

"¡¿puedes dejar de escuchar esa porquería de canción culón?!" Kenny miró hacía mí algo confundido casi preguntando que coño me pasaba, Cartman me ignoró poniendo una odiosa sonrisa de lado haciendo como si no me hubiese escuchado, continuó y chasqueé la lengua en respuesta.

"¿pasa algo Kyle?" miré hacia Kenny frustrado.

"no"

Luego las primeras clases fueron junto a él como cada lunes y miércoles… odiaba estos días.

"… _y esos son todos los anuncios matu…"_ Escuchaba aburridamente mientras terminaba unos ejercicios en clases. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a Cartman y me fastidiaba con solo hacer eso, era como estar en medio de la oscuridad y no poder evitar pensar en cosas terroríficas, pues así, solo que estando cerca de Cartman no podía contener imágenes de… en fin. Justo cuando estaba por terminar un ejercicio quien estaba detrás de los bafles dando los anuncios matutinos de la nada se silenció y un fragmento de esa canción de porquería empezó a sonar, una corriente bajó por mi espalda al recordar _de nuevo_ esa noche y mi mirada buscó por instinto a Cartman, sonrió hacía mi y se encogió de hombros.

"para ti" miré a mi lado, una nota en un papelito. Lo abrí.

 _No te dejaré olvidar judío C._

Tomé aire y lo solté buscando por calma, la canción cesó y el tipo de los anuncios se disculpó. Mordí mi labio con rabia y ese culón de porquería volvió la vista al tablero satisfecho.

 _No es que quiera olvidar Cartman, es que me importa una mierda, a diferencia de ti no me la jalo cada noche pensando en eso._

 _Pdta: te faltó la G Culo Gordo_

 _K._

Y la pasé y esperé. No pude ver su cara porque estaba unos puestos más adelante de mi pero al menos no rió o algo por el estilo, últimamente sonreía mucho y eso era realmente desquiciante.

 _¿No te importa?, tomaré tu palabra entonces._

Estreché la mirada fastidiado.

 _¿que coño significa eso?._

Le ví leer mi nota y entonces levantó la mano.

"¿si Eric?" y de inmediato supe que no significaba nada bueno.

"disculpe profesora, pero Kahl me esta mandando notas sobre lo genial que es masturbarse pensando en sus tetas"

¿¡QUE!?. Miré hacia la profesora esperando que no creyera esa estupidez tan grande.

"¿perdon?" por supuesto que no le creería, era impo... "¿me podría mostrar la nota?"

"NO" grité. Fue instinto, a veces mi razón me da por culo y sale… no se, lo que sea que sea esto. Y todo el salón estaba ahora mirando hacia mi,uno que otro riendo por lo bajo, incluido Cartman con esa odiosa sonrisa en sus labios, y por supuesto la profesora…

"Kyle" suspiré "a la oficina del consejero" asentí resignado enviando odio por mis ojos a ese gordo hijo de puta, guiñó hacia mi y… tarde o temprano encontraría el momento para joderle la existencia.

* * *

"y ahora tengo que quedarme una semana después de clases ayudando en la biblioteca" Kenny rió un poco, no tanto como esperaba pero supongo que eso era bueno.

"¿pero por qué coño reaccionaste así?"

"ya te dije, Cartman me hizo escribir algunas cosas que no quería en esas noticas de mierda" gruñí metiendo más comida a mi boca fastidiado "no puedo creer que caí en algo tan estúpido"

"bueno, ya ibas para casi tres semanas sin hablar con Cartman, era normal que perdieras la práctica" suspiré.

"mueve el culo kenny" bufé al reconocer la voz de ese imbécil, no me moleste en mirarle.

"que pesado eres culon" Kenny se movió fastidiado.

"y gordo" recalqué.

"no soy gordo judio de mierda" reí por lo bajo.

"claro, como digas _culo gordo_ " levanté la vista satisfecho al encontrar sus cejas fruncidas en fastidio.

"¿aún resentido porque serás la perra de la bibliotecaria _también_?" rodé los ojos "una semana, claro que saldremos al tiempo por mis prácticas, podríamos ir juntos a casa" joder…

"ni en tus sueños" rió metiendo una papa frita en su boca.

"hablando de sueños, me acordé de uno realmente divertido que tuve el viernes" Kenny se mantenía al margen no entendiendo mucho pero no muy interesado en entender, su cabeza parecía estar en un lugar completamente diferente. Estreché la mirada fastidiado por el repudio a los recuerdos propagándose por mi pecho.

"pero a fin de cuentas solo un sueño, casi como tomar las cosas a la fuerza, al final solo es una farsa generada por un hijo de puta más" me miró con atención la mayoría del tiempo, luego bufo.

"¿acabas de dar un mini discurso marica?, a veces no los puedo distinguir de la mierda de siempre" y digamos que así fue la mayoría del almuerzo, una discusión sin sentido. En algún punto no me fijé pero Kenny se había ido, no parecía el mismo y eso era malo, podía tener que ver con Trent después de todo.

* * *

"eso es todo por hoy Kyle, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir" en realidad solo venía por ese castigo de mierda.

"no es ninguna molestia, me agrada la biblioteca" si lo era en realidad, pero la condescendencia iba de frente si no quería tener otra semana de reclusión al lado de esta anciana medio sorda. Sonrió satisfecha. Me despedí e hice lo imposible por salir lo más rápido que pudiera del colegio para no encontrarme con…

"hola Kahl" suspiré.

"hablabas enserio con eso de irnos juntos ¿no?"

"¿por qué no iba a hablar en serio?" nos acercamos a la parada "ahora iremos a mi casa" dijo como un hecho irrevocable, le miré incrédulo.

"¿que?" rodó los ojos fastidiados.

"iremos a mi casa" y ahora estaba aparentemente hablando en serio.

"no iré a tu puta casa Cartman" gruñó fastidiado.

"dios judio ¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo de la manera difícil?" miró hacía mí, el bus se estaba tomando su tiempo "¿no podemos saltarnos el 'si no vas conmigo te meteré un palo por el culo'? porque es realmente estúpido y repetitivo" recordé la noche del viernes entendiendo a la perfección sus palabras… a veces las amenazas sobraban. Mordí mi labio con rabia sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí.

Por fin el bus se detuvo ante nosotros y aun cuando íbamos al mismo lugar nos sentamos en lugares diferentes, él mirando a la ventana con sus audífonos de mierda en un asiento del frente, tal vez escuchando esa canción y yo… bueno, yo estaba al fondo mandando a todo el mundo a la mierda en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar solo a mi? ¿qué coño había hecho para merecer eso?...

Y mis demonios miraban desde el borde de mi consciencia listos para tirarme al suelo, para llenar mi cabeza con imágenes y sensaciones revividas terribles y mi respiración empezó a tornarse irregular… tenía miedo.

* * *

Su casa una vez más estaba sola, no había calor humano allí más que el de él, el polvo se empezaba a denotar aquí y allá flotando entre los rayos de luz del ocaso que franqueaban por las cortinas a medio cerrar probablemente desde hacía días, las fotos estaban todas puestas boca abajo y este aroma a soledad flotaba por el ambiente con insistencia siendo la habitación de Cartman la única libre de él. Siendo que solo venía y subía directamente por las escaleras hacia su habitación no había denotado este abandono, generaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia por lo que parecían mejores momentos cuando eramos pequeños, claro que incluso entonces este lugar era disfuncional.

Entramos a su habitación, sacó su celular. Yo por otro lado hacía lo imposible por mantener la calma, buscando en mi cabeza lugares vacíos a los que acudir, ahuyentando con espada y escudo mis miedos.

"vamos a hacer algo" le miré en total silencio, sentía que caería en cualquier momento, que mi tranquilidad se rompería con el más mínimo empuje "¿ves esto?" movió el celular frente a mi, luego deslizó sus dedos por el rápidamente y el mío empezó a sonar, hizo una señal con su cabeza para que yo contestara, rodé los ojos y lo hice ¿cuál era el punto de todo esto?, sonrió "lo dejaré en la mesa de noche" colgó y lo puso alli "y podras llamar a quien quieras en cualquier momento, claro que para este punto debes saber la enorme bola de nieve que eso implicaría, pero si crees que vale la pena lidiar con todo eso a cambio de huir de mí lo podrás tomar"

"¿por qué haces esto?" suspiró.

"¿que importa el por qué? a fin de cuentas este tipo de actos no tiene justificación ¿verdad?" no sabía que decir a continuación, todo esto me resultaba en extremo raro, surreal por así decirlo, pero a pesar de todo el celular ahí hacía todo un poco menos desesperanzado. A pesar de ello él tenía razón, ningún acto de este tipo tenía justificación, y si él la tenía era simple y enferma diversión lo cual tornaba todo aún peor.

No hablé, en momentos así todo se atascaba en algún lugar de mi cabeza y mi juicio dejaba de funcionar correctamente así como mi capacidad para proferir oraciones coherentes, porque cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba poniendo todo su empeño en mantener mi respiración en función, mi estómago en su lugar y mi cabeza fuera de esa línea de pensamientos que tanto temía. Solo asentí en respuesta sintiendo mi pecho empezar a escaparse de mi control, la peor batalla no era contra Cartman, era contra mi mismo.

* * *

"confía en mí" y al igual que la noche del viernes esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cubrir mis ojos… confiar en Cartman, eso era tan ridículo, pero aun así por alguna razón al igual que el viernes mi respiración volvió a su lugar en cuanto dijo eso…

Y entonces sentí sus manos empezando a bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta y para dejarla caer por mis brazos, luego mi camiseta, pantalones… todo como una especie de ritual sagrado llevado a cabo por un maestro en el acto… y el pudor, vergüenza, repudio y sin fin de emociones se aposentaban en mi estómago mientras en lo profundo de mi cabeza mis demonios se enaltecían sonrientes, y justo cuando sentía que me iba a romper en temblores y sudor frío una vez más sentí los auriculares deslizarse por mis oídos, me alzó como si fuera una puta muñeca y me acostó en la cama. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y tenía miedo de hablar no muy seguro de que saldría de mi boca si lo hacía, tomó mi mano y la movió hacia algo que pude sentir como el celular señalándome donde estaba, sentí tela rodear la otra, luego mis tobillos, lo único que podía mover era la mano con la cual podría agarrar en cualquier momento mi salvavidas.

"esperaría a que te curaras, ya sabes, de una que otra herida _interna_ pero no tengo tanta paciencia" y entonces la música empezó a sonar tan alto que una vez más mis pensamientos se vieron apagados por completo mientras cada sensación se reproducía exactamente igual que aquella vez, pero esta vez no rogaría… ¿para que? siendo que todo era tan inútil… tan sin sentido.

...

 _You let me violate you_ [me permites violarte]

 _You let me desecrate you_ [me permites profanarte]

 _You let me penetrate you_ [me permites penetrarte]

 _You let me complicate you_ [me permites complicarte]

...

Dios, ¿que pasaba con la letra de esa canción?.

Traté de resistirme como de costumbre, usando mi única mano libre para mantener su pecho lejos inútilmente, enterrando mis dedos en su blusa, buscando hacerle daño de alguna manera, rasgando tan fuerte como mi odio me lo permitía. Y una vez más puso ese algo en la base de mi miembro con un poco de lubricante causando la misma presión de la vez pasada, maldecí en mi interior por ello.

...

 _help me_ [ayudame]

 _I broke apart my insides_ [he destrozado mis entrañas]

 _help me_ [ayudame]

 _I've got no soul to sell_ [no tengo alma que vender]

 _help me_ [ayudame]

 _the only thing that works for me_ [la única cosa que funciona para mi]

 _help me get away from myself_ [ayudame a escapar de mi mismo]

...

Y su mano se alejó por un momento y mi erección dolió y dios sabe cuánto odiaba esta necesidad animal que me carcomía las entrañas sin recato o pudor. Sentí la tela que rodeaba uno de mis tobillos perder presión y luego estaba libre ¿ya había terminado?... no, buscaba un mejor acceso porque allí estaba levantando mi pierna, juntandola contra mi pecho.

"¿que haras?" temblé sintiéndome expuesto, demasiado para mi gusto, y entonces la venda se elevó y la falta de luz me permitió acostumbrarme fácilmente a la figura frente a mí, movió sus labios y aun cuando no le podía escuchar sabía exactamente qué era lo que había dicho, me volvió a cegar y mi pecho se detuvo en seco.

...

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ [quiero follarte como un animal]

 _I want to feel you from the inside_ [quiero sentirte desde adentro]

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ [quiero follarte como un animal]

 _My whole existence is flawed_ [mi entera existencia es imperfecta]

 _You get me closer to god_ [tu me acercas a dios]

...

"no" y algo empezó a humedecer mi entrada, cálido y raro, dolía, no por sus manos, ni la sustancia ni el contacto… era porque sólo hacía cuatro días Trent… él… "no no no no, Cartman, ¡no lo hagas o juro por dios que te mataré!" grité guiado por puro terror. Un auricular dejó su lugar.

"adoro cuando gritas Kahl" su tono gutural hizo mi piel erizarse corriente abajo cruzando por toda mi espina dorsal hasta mi pelvis, lo devolvió.

...

 _You can have my isolation_ [puedes tener mi aislamiento]

 _You can have the hate that it brings_ [puedes tener el odio que eso conlleva]

 _You can have my absence of faith_ [puedes tener mi ausencia de fe]

 _You can have my everything_ [puedes tener mi todo]

...

Esa extraña humedad se esparcía alrededor de mi entrada durmiendo la zona de alguna manera como una anestesia…

Mi mano libre buscó el celular de inmediato, podría llamar a alguien, me ayudarian ¿verdad? pero entonces tendría que explicar tantas cosas, y les habría de mostrar la clase de persona que soy, lo desagradable de mi cuerpo, de mí y nunca podría verles de la misma manera sabiendo como ellos me verían a mi… tan débil… tan sucio o peor aún, sentirían lástima de mí, tratarían de ayudarme… yo no quería la ayuda de nadie porque no la necesitaba, no era un puto enfermo, solo había lidiado con demasiado, y aun cuando me sentía deshecho ellos no me podía reparar …nadie podía. Dejé mis dedos deslizarse rendidos lejos del celular mordiendo mi labio con rabia, dejando su fría mano subir mi pierna sobre su hombro mientras sus dedos continuaban esparciendo esa sustancia. Y entonces tomó mi mano y la guió hacia mi propio miembro instándome a continuar… no quería, joder, realmente no quería hacer esto.

...

 _Help me_ [ayudame]

 _You tear down my reason_ [tú destrozas mi razón]

 _Help me_ [ayudame]

 _It's your sex I can smell_ [es tu sexo el que puedo oler]

 _Help me_ [ayudame]

 _You make me perfect_ [tu me haces perfecto]

 _Help me become somebody else_ [ayúdame a ser alguien más]

...

"dios" susurré empezando con el vaivén, mientras mis demonios se reían a todo pulmon llamándome hipócrita desde el fondo de mi cabeza, haciendo de mi cuerpo un manojo de repudio y deseo. Pero entonces todo quedó en blanco cuando sentí la primera penetración, un dedo se hundió en mi y un fuerte gemido escapo de mi garganta lleno de dolor y desagrado, como si alguien deslizara sus manos sobre cientas de pequeñas laceraciones estirandolas deliberadamente, dolía, dolía mucho.

Pero estaba haciendo lo mismo que en la entrada, estaba esparciendo esa extraña sustancia que parecía adormecerlo todo sofocando eventualmente el suplicio, y entonces otro y no sabía que sentir ya porque el dolor se redujo a una extraña sensación que no había sentido en mi vida… abriéndolo, estirando, buscando por algo y no sabía hacia donde mover mis caderas, encontrándome entre mi mano y la suya. Luego un tercer dedo y la presión y los restos de dolor pasaban a tomar esa odiosa forma de placer…

...

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ [quiero follarte como un animal]

 _I want to feel you from the inside_ [quiero sentirte desde adentro]

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_ [quiero follarte como un animal]

 _My whole existence is flawed_ [mi existencia entera es imperfecta]

 _You get me closer to god_ [tu me acercas a dios]

...

"joder" mi espalda se curvó deseosa y mi cadera buscó reproducir esa extraña sensación, Cartman había tocado algo, no tenía idea de qué, pero me había hecho olvidar de absolutamente todo por un pequeño lapso, y entonces sentí el auricular alejarse una vez.

"lo encontré"

"¿encontrar que?" pregunté aterrado, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y mi mano le buscó enterrándose en la parte trasera de su cuello con rabia y deseo, hundiendo mis uñas en su piel…

"un lugar mágico Kahl" y la música volvió a llenar mis sentidos y ese punto dentro de mí continuó siendo presionado mientras mi mano se sobreexcitaba haciendo del vaivén un movimiento salvaje plagado de física necesidad.

Mis demonios sobresaturados de sensaciones se hundieron en mi conciencia esperando a reaparecer para cuando el éxtasis cesara, porque ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en la realidad.

...

 _through every forest, above the trees_ [a través de cada bosque, sobre los árboles]

 _within my stomach, scraped off my knees_ [en el interior de mi estómago, raspando mis rodillas]

 _i drink the honey inside your hive_ [bebo la miel dentro de tu colmena]

 _you are the reason i stay alive_ [eres la razón por la que continuo vivo]

...

Su mano se alejó y me sentí vacío mientras él detenía la mía, la música acabó y apartó los audífonos. Mi erección dolía y mi cabeza aun se preguntaba qué coño estaba pasando cuando mi otra mano fue liberada y mi tobillo también, la venda se fue de igual manera y el tono rojizo del atardecer llenó mi vista.

"que…" subió mis piernas a sus hombros y se inclinó sobre mí, mi pecho se hundió en desagrado ante la cercanía, ladeó su cabeza para enseñarme su cuello donde yo había rasguñado…

"eso dolió Kahl" le miré con odio retenido y desagrado, sintiéndome impotente ante su grande figura cerniéndose sobre mí. No respondí, quería escupirle, darle una patada en las pelotas, dios, quería hacer mucho más que eso "supongo que te quieres ir" recordé mi erección y mi estómago se retorció en disgusto, sabía lo que venía, no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no, tenía que hundirme aun más, hacerme sentir aun peor. Mordí mi labio en frustración "así que bien puedes irte ya, claro que el anillo se quedará en su lugar" por supuesto… "o dejaras que …"

"quiero irme" susurré entre dientes, su cejas se elevaron.

"el anillo se quedara"

"me importa una mierda gordo hijo de puta, prefiero que duela, que sangre o lo que sea, todo antes de dejarte cogerme" estrechó la mirada fastidiado, luego soltó un bufido en señal de gracia.

"no voy a cogerte" clavó sus ojos miel en mi con ese característico odio que nos profesabamos "nunca se la metería a un asqueroso judío" salió de la cama y le seguí con la mirada, tomó el celular y un pequeño mando negro, presionó un botón y esa porquería en mi pene empezó a vibrar tomándome por sorpresa, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido mientras buscaba con la mirada de que se trataba, lo apagó y sonrió "tiene vibrador, eso tampoco lo puedes quitar así que… suerte con el anillo Kahl" y abandonó el lugar dejándome allí sin la mas minima idea de que hacer o de que había sido eso. Me senté y suspiré revolviendo mi cabello con desespero, cerrando mis ojos ante las heridas, sintiendo mi miembro doler por la necesidad, por alguna razón no se bajaba ¿por qué coño no se bajaba? dios…

Miré alrededor encontrándome con lo que parecía un paquete, tal vez no hablaba de algo real, bien pudo usar la palabra 'real' pero solo usó la palabra grande… de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no se había tocado ni el viernes ni hoy en ningún momento, solo me tocaba a mi, solo era yo quien me venía, solo yo quien gemía, solo yo perdía los estribos… volví mi mirada a mi erección, de verdad dolía ¿que hacer?. Cartman había cerrado la puerta, tal vez podía hacerlo rápido y… dios que puto asco, y para colmo en la cama de Cartman con su aroma de mierda y esas sábanas blancas… de hecho estaba particularmente limpio hoy. Suspiré y me deslicé fuera de ahí para empezar a vestirme, claro que después de ponerme la camiseta seguí por mi ropa interior pero era imposible, ya se había bajado un poco pero ese anillo de mierda haría eso más lento, mucho más lento… aparte tendría que ir mañana al colegio y tenía vibrador cuyo control remoto estaba en las manos de Eric Theodore Cartman.

"vida de mierda" aun no entendía porque me pasaba esto a mi, aun que había evitado por todos los medios compadecerme de mí mismo, victimizarme, sentir que no merecía esto y tumbarme en un rincón a llorar esto era realmente difícil. No dolía, no era un dolor palpable, un dolor que podía solo evadir con analgesicos y odio enfocado a una persona específica… no, se quedaba plasmado en el reverso de mis párpados el placer que quemaba como una constante, y me odiaba tanto, dios, cuanto me odiaba por gemir, por recordar, por imaginar, por desear… y a él por llevarme a esto, por hacerme de esta manera, cuánto aborrecía a Cartman, cuantas ansias tenía de que simplemente desapareciera y me dejara en paz.

"¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí de pie? luces ridículo" cubrí rápidamente mi rostro, quería llorar.

"agradecería un poco de privacidad"

"acabe de meterte tres dedos por el culo judío ¿y me pides privacidad?" levanté la mirada atestada en odio.

"eres un cerdo" sonrió. Me senté en el borde de la cama frustrado tomando mi chaqueta para cubrir mi parte baja "¿cual es el punto de todos estos estúpidos juegos? ¿por qué no ir directo a… " suspiré.

"me gusta ir lento"

"¿lento implica matarte a pajas en el baño pensando en esto?" hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, de verdad no quería más esto y esa porquería se estaba demorando en bajar "eso no es muy práctico cuando puedes simplemente tomarlo" le escuché acercarse, no quería mirar. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me tensé.

"acuéstate" gruñí y me tiré en la cama frustrado, cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos. Sus manos una vez más se deslizaron por mi pelvis y liberaron la presión que me mortificaba "no pensé que fueses a elegir andar con esta cosa por ahí, ¿sabes lo fácil que hubiese sido exponerte?" mordí mi labio con rabia sintiéndome como un maldito infante siendo liberado de su castigo "supongo que fuí muy rápido, mal movimiento" y por fin se alejó, aparté mis brazos para verle poner el pequeño aparato en la mesa de noche.

"eres tan… tan tú y a la vez tan diferente" murmuré con odio "casi pareciera que no quisieras herirme" pero eso era imposible.

"no quiero" le miré escéptico sentándome de nuevo, tomé mis boxers y empecé a deslizarlos por mis piernas, Cartman me observaba en un silencio realmente molesto "pero no me creerías así que no vale la pena discutir al respecto"

"tienes razón Cartman, nunca te creería" y tomé mis pantalones, sonrió.

"así es como funcionamos supongo" había algo en su voz que no pude reconocer, traté de buscar más en su mirada pero estaba en blanco fijada a nada en particular lejos de mi.

"así es como TU funcionas, no recuerdo haberte hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecer esto" suspiró.

"tu y todo el mundo es tan obtuso cuando respecta a mi" se encogió de hombros "no espero que comprendas mis motivos nunca, o que alguien alguna vez lo haga… eres tan…" trató de buscar la palabra pero al parecer no la encontró, gruñó fastidiado "eres mi antítesis Kahl" le miré confundido terminando de vestirme y poniéndome de pie.

"¿eso implica que tienes que hacerme esto?" sonrió de forma distante.

"algo" vi como su mirada se encontró con la esvástica enderezada, frunció el ceño fastidiado, luego solo suspiró "solo vete judío" miró hacia mí "nos vendremos juntos de ahora en adelante, ya miraré como hacer que termines en la biblioteca la próxima semana también, o bien solo puedes esperarme" tomé mis cosas.

"como sea" y salí de ahí, al parecer lo de las noticas del salón había sido premeditado, gordo de mierda. Cuando estaba en la sala Liane entró, sus cejas se elevaron al verme.

"¿Kyle?" luego se tornó preocupada "¿qué haces aquí?"

"solo algunas tareas para mañana que tengo junto a Cartman" torció su labio no muy convencida.

"bien bien, ¿ya te vas?" asentí, sonrió, avancé hasta la puerta "ve con cuidado" dijo antes de que yo saliera.

Antítesis, obsesión, odio… suspiré caminando hacia mi casa con ciertas sensaciones aún quemando sobre mi piel, las semanas venideras iban a ser realmente largas.

* * *

Ya vamos a entrar al ojo de la tormenta, a este paso este fanfic terminara teniendo 200 000 palabras xDDD, la historia esta avanzando muy lento D: pero no se preocupen, estoy haciendo lo posible para moverla, pero es que manejar 3 parejas y hacerlo corto es complicado para mi, las escenas de sexo siempre terminan teniendo demasiadas paginas :$, soy una enferma. En fin, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima o.


	14. Confession KM

Awwww c: Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me ponen de muy buen humor xD y buen humor implica escribir mas rápido :o en fin.

Me disculpo por errores de ortografía y blablabla, que disfruten :3

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **CONFESSION**

* * *

Suspiré con una estúpida discusión matutina de Cartman y Kyle de fondo, al menos ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad de alguna manera. El bus se detuvo, Cartman se sentó a mi lado y Kyle en el fondo, algo había pasado entre esos dos, bueno o malo, la verdad es que ya no me importaba, que se fueran a la mierda, yo no era su puta niñera.

Me recargue contra el cristal fastidiado viendo a Butters en el reflejó en las sillas del otro lado… estaba solo. Cartman iba a su bola con sus audífonos haciendo algo en su celular.

Me sentía de muy mal humor y no sabía muy bien el porque, aunque vivir con Stuart ya era razón suficiente. Suspiré sin apartar la mirada del reflejo de Butters, no me había hablado desde el jueves cuando esa puta hizo todo ese show, tampoco había hablado con Lexus sobre lo que dijo, solo seguí viviendo.

"¿qué te parece?" miré hacía Cartman y luego a su celular para encontrarme con lo que parecía un montaje de Kyle con aceite y un traje de cuero negro y arreglos de plumas tipo festival del orgullo gay… había un pequeño audio abajo de la imagen y un texto, todo bajo un enorme título en rojo 'lo pasiva se lleva en el alma'.

"¿que es eso?" sonrió, me pasó uno de sus audífonos y reprodujo el mensaje.

" _soy gay, me encantan las pollas, me encanta tenerlas incrustadas hasta el fondo en mi culo, me encanta chuparlas y luego beber hasta la última gota de ellas y dios, amaría arrodillarme frente a ti ahora mismo y chupartela hasta que quedes totalmente seco [...] soy la puta más pasiva que conocerás en tu vida"_ mi mandíbula cayó por completo al reconocer la voz de Kyle.

"no puedes hacer eso Cartman, nuestro trato habrá acabado" pero para cuando terminé ya había presionado el botón de enviar a un número incontable de contactos, varios celulares vibraron en el bus incluyendo el de Kyle y el mío por supuesto, este hijo de puta.

"fue divertido mientras duró Kenny, de todas formas no tienes de qué preocuparte, esto es lo peor que le haré por un tiempo" sonrió hacia mí victorioso "no puedo dejar pasar el mal comportamiento de Kahl así como así" el bus se detuvo y bajó, miré de inmediato hacia atrás viendo a Kyle quien al parecer estaba en shock con la mirada fija en su propio celular mientras más de una mirada se clavaba en él junto a pequeñas risillas y murmullos.

Me levanté y fuí hacia él.

"¿estas bien?" apretó el pequeño artefacto con rabia casi radiante de su rojo rostro, parecía que fuese a echar humo en cualquier momento.

"ese gordohijodeputaegocentricocerdoASQUEROSOSOCIOPATANAZIDEMIERDA" por un momento pensé que la vena de su frente estallaría, y también que botaría su celular lejos, estaba temblando de ira. Se puso de pie "así que a esto venía toda esa compasión de ayer, dios lo voy a…" murmuraba pisando fuerte por el pasillo del bus hacia la puerta, suspiré y bajé del bus tras él.

* * *

Los martes no tenía clases junto a Butters así que eran bastante aburridos, tampoco estaba en la cafetería y Cartman y Kyle echaban chispas por los putos ojos mientras la gente se burlaba al pasar cerca de Kyle, Stan de vez en cuando miraba hacía aquí algo preocupado por su mejor amigo supongo y yo… no sé, era mejor que antes a su manera supongo. Bebe se alejó en cuanto la gente dejó de molestarla, fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, casi súbito cabría decir, tal vez tenía razón y todo era obra de Wendy, simplemente había pensado que era suficiente y había parado.

Esos dos salían tarde así que me fuí solo, Craig aún no se acercaba, tal vez había perdido la apuesta y estaba tomándose su tiempo para asimilar lo que eso implicaba.

"¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien Tweek?" estábamos cerrando juntos, sus padres habían salido en una especie de cita y nos habían dejado en cargo.

"¡GAH! ¡¿P-P-POR… p-por qué pre-pre…" en cierto punto dejé de escucharle, al parecer si, de lo contrario no habría reaccionado de esa manera, incluso para él.

"¿cómo se siente?" me miró escandalizado, probablemente preguntándose cómo demonios había sacado la respuesta sin que él mismo la dijera. Tomé el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, lo iba a romper a este paso. Se sonrojo absurdamente y bajó la cabeza.

"no se, realmente no lo se, ¡es mucha presión!"

"una oración, solo dame una oración Tweek, si puedes una coherente" levantó la mirada indeciso.

"¡¿solo u-UNA?!" y empezó pensar, ¿por qué siempre le preguntaba a gente rara? dios "si-si tengo que describirlo en solo una d-d-diría que es c-como una… una necesidad constante d-d-de muchas cosas simples p-pero in-inaccesible, como las p-páginas de p-porno ¡siempre preguntan la edad! PERO si miento S-seguro e-el FBI vendrá por mi y-y-y … " reí poniendo una mano en su cabeza

"por última vez Tweek, solo dale que eres mayor de edad, nadie te va a arrestar por ello" apartó mi mano rápido en lo que pareció un tick mirando alrededor con puro terror.

"s-s-solo quieres que me lleve el FBI ¿VERDAD? e-e-eres uno de ellos, oh dio…" no le dejé terminar antes de empezar a reirme, dios, eso era tan ridículo.

"no Tweek, no soy del FBI, lo juro por mi gato" suspiró aliviado, ambos eran similares a su manera. Tras un rato de limpieza y revisión de caja terminamos y me fuí.

Lo que había dicho tenía sentido, de alguna manera con solo recordarle pensaba en lo increíble que sería que me vieran cuando hacía cualquier pequeña cosa, cuando tocaba la batería en el club de lesbianas, cuando no me quemaba en la máquina espresso, cuando podía lidiar con mi padre… cuando veía su sonrisa quería explotarla, sacarle hasta la última de ellas pero sabía que eso era imposible lo cual era a su vez reconfortante, porque yo sabía que era capaz de hacerle sonreír cada día, y su cabello, sus manitas, su nariz, dios, nunca en mi vida la nariz de alguien me había inspirado tanta ternura, me daban unas ganas terribles de estrecharla como si fuera la de un puto cachorro, era insoportable… todo era tan simple, tan básico, pero tal como decía Tweek tan inaccesible…

Y entonces decidí ir, tenía que decirle cómo me sentía, digo ¿por que no? si al final ya me estaba ignorando, lo peor que podía pasar era que me siguiera ignorando ¿verdad?. De paso le preguntaría qué hice mal porque la verdad es que aun no lo captaba del todo por no decir que no tenía ni idea.

Esperé un poco, di unas cuantas vueltas por South Park planteándome cómo decirlo. En mi vida me había confesado, es decir, claro que había dicho cosas como 'me gustas' o 'te quiero' incluso 'te amo' pero joder, ¿quien no dice ese tipo de cosas en medio de una buena corrida?. Suspiré acercándome a su casa, iba a su patio cuando vi la ventana abrirse, de inmediato retrocedí unos cuantos pasos no muy seguro de que estaba sucediendo. Y salió la primera pierna, luego la segunda y con cuidado la figura descendió por la pared, y dios sabe que reconocería esa espalda a kilómetros. Estreché la mirada confundido mientras él saltaba la valla del jardín.

Bueno, mejor aún, no tendría que escalar esa pared de mierda. Caminé más rápido para alcanzarle y por alguna razón aceleró el paso, suspiré.

"Butters" grité, seguro si me acercaba de más pensaría que era algún violador o que se yo, y me echaría sal pimienta o me daría una patada en las pelotas… Aumentó el paso "Butters soy Kenny" y por fin se detuvo, giró hacía mí con la pregunta '¿que coño haces aquí?' pintada en toda su cara "tengo que hablar contigo"

"Kenny" sonrió hacia mí tras detallarme en la oscuridad.

"no se que tan inoportuno sea, pero créeme, es importante" sus pequeños labios se formaron en una delgada línea de preocupación "¿puedo preguntar…"

"puedes venir conmigo si quieres, la verdad es que da algo de miedo ir solo hasta la parada a esta hora"

"¿la parada?" empezó a chocar sus nudillos nervioso.

"voy algo tarde así que…" asentí y empecé a caminar hacía él, ahora íbamos a la parada y yo no tenía idea del porque… supongo que de verdad me gustaba.

"¿a donde vamos?" miré hacia el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo.

"hay un pequeño salón de baile a las afueras de South Park, tienen algunas salas de práctica y un auditorio donde en ocasiones hay presentaciones" no recordaba haber visto un lugar de esos en South Park en mi vida, claro que aquí aparecían y desaparecían edificios enteros todo el tiempo… "es reciente" sonrió mirando su maleta "y pensé que podría intentarlo, no tenía el valor supongo, hasta lo de Lexus"

"¿Lexus?"

"se que no tiene mucha lógica, a veces mis líneas de pensamientos no tienen sentido en absoluto" rió por lo bajo "solo… solo sentí que no valía la pena atascarme por algo tan estúpido como una apuesta perdida, no fue su culpa enteramente ¿sabes? otra pudo perder, solo fue cosa de probabilidad ¿así que por que enojarme con simples números? ya sabes, esa cuestión de pensar ¿por que yo y no otro?, es algo bobo" no entendía ni un poco su punto pero supongo que era bueno "aunque aun duele… pero está bien porque eso me obliga a buscar una salida, ¿y que mejor salida que bailar?" sonrió hacia mí y no pude sonreír de vuelta.

"somos tan diferentes Butters" levantó sus cejas algo sorprendido por la respuesta, luego hizo un tierno puchero.

"¿eso es malo?"

"nop" todo lo contrario porque yo era una mierda, buscaba calidez entre un par de piernas y refugio en un éxtasis tan efímero como mi propia muerte… Butters podía brillar por sí solo, por alguna razón cada vez que tocaba fondo simplemente volvía más fuerte, podía levantar sus alas al vuelo con tal pericia, él bien parecía tener más derecho de llamarse fenix de lo que yo lo tenía… era realmente desmotivante estar tan lejos de él en tantos sentidos.

"ow" sonrió y volvió su vista al frente "¿que me querías decir?" verdad, pero antes…

"¿y qué clase de bailes practican allá?" inclinó su cabeza un poco.

"son muy variados en realidad, hay pole dance y ballet, también danza contemporánea, supongo que esos son los principales" miró hacía mí "yo practico jazz dance, desafortunadamente no había tap, igual solo empecé hace unos días así que no soy lo suficiente bueno" y por fin llegamos a la parada.

"ya veo" subí la mirada, lo lindo de South Park es que gracias a la poca urbanización el cielo nocturno siempre era interesante de ver.

"¿iras conmigo? hoy nos hacen un pequeño examen para clasificarnos en grupos, ya sabes, por nivel de habilidad y eso, espero no quedar en amateur, no creo que sea tan malo"

"ya estoy aquí ¿no?" el bus se detuvo, probablemente una de las últimas rutas del día. Subimos.

"¿que era lo que querías decirme?"

"¿qué bailarás?" entre más hablaba con él más inseguro me sentía, joder. Sonrió.

"feeling good, claro que solo el primer minuto ya que solo es una evaluación rápida y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para practicar una coreografía entera"

"y tus padres no saben supongo" su expresión se apagó un poco.

"aun no, no quiero saber que dirá mi padre al respecto porque seguramente tendrá razón" recordé la conversación de él y el Sr. Stoch después de lo sucedido con Lexus.

"eso no es verdad, como dijiste solo fue cuestión de probabilidad, han de haber chicas de Hooters que si sean decentes"

"pero nunca se acercarían a alguien como yo por voluntad propia"

"trabajan en Hooters Butters, eso denota su falta de capacidad para tomar buenas decisiones a largo plazo" vaya, soné como Kyle "y créeme, tu eres una muy buena decisión a tomar" sonrió al parecer sintiéndose algo mejor.

"estás siendo grosero con ellas" intentó protestar pero la sonrisa no se fue, veía hacia la ventana.

"que importa, no es como que me vayan a escuchar"

"supongo" y luego silencio, y es chistoso el silencio junto a la persona que te gusta porque cada segundo parece la oportunidad perfecta para decir lo que sientes pero en cuanto ese segundo desaparece sabías que no lo era… dios, maldita ansiedad.

"Butters…" esperé por uno segundos a que algo me interrumpiera pero nop, nada.

"¿si?" vamos Kenny, estuviste en prisión por chupársela a un tipo, esto no puede ser peor.

"me gustas" y lo dije como si se tratara de nada, dios, no lo quería hacer sonar tan poco, no se, importante o significativo, que se yo.

"aw, tu también me gustas Kenny, gracias por decírmelo" le miré sorprendido "eres mi mejor amigo después de todo" agh.

"no Butters, me refiero a gustar de querer cogerte, ese tipo de gustar" y puf, sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par mientras su boca se mantuvo semiabierta, luego rió nerviosamente.

"¿que?... soy hombre Ke…"

"ya se, creeme que lo sé" suspiré, dios, me iba a rechazar.

"vaya…" y volvió su vista a sus manos empezando a chocar sus nudillos "no… no se que d-decir… los hombres lo hacen p-por el trasero ¿no?" se encogió contra el sillón, le observé entre divertido y ansioso, era raro "no pensé que a ti… te… dios"

"claro que no hablo solo de… en fin, también quiero que salgamos, como una pareja y eso, no es como que…"

"¿novios?" su carita de sorpresa era realmente hilarante, sonreí.

"supongo"

"¿conmigo?" se señaló, asentí lentamente.

"¿ves a alguien más aquí?" y como si no entendiera la pregunta retórica miró alrededor.

"oh mira, ya llegamos" y se levantó rápido y por supuesto le seguí.

Bajamos, de hecho tocó caminar un poco para llegar así que obviamente había mentido, un silencio incomodo rodeaba el ambiente. Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme entrada, el lugar era realmente grande.

"esta es la entrada al auditorio" señaló un callejón "por allí es la entrada a las salas de práctica" y le seguí fastidiado por obvias razones "también hay clases de canto lírico ¿sabes? podrías intentarlo, ¿no estuviste en rumania en una escuela de ópera?" ¿cómo sabía eso?. Asentí de la nada molesto por los recuerdos "¿por qué no lo intentas?" me encogí de hombros.

"lo pensaré" la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de hablar de ese tema.

"bien" y la discusión del autobús murió mientras pasábamos al lado de gigantes ventanas con persianas dejando ir luz del interior.

"Butters…"

"allí está la puerta" casi corrió para empujarla, rodé los ojos, ¿no podía decir que no me quería y ya? joder. Un largo pasillo con pisos de madera y paredes blancas se alzó frente a nosotros con puertas a lo que supuse eran las diferentes salas de baile. Pasamos por algunas, la que más llamó mi atención fue la de pole dance por supuesto.

"Kenny"

"¿si?" reaccioné tras haberme quedado parado como idiota observando bailar a esas mujeres, le miré, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía fastidiado.

"esa no es la sala" pues vaya mierda.

"ok" y seguí tras él, suspiró y continuó. Luego estaba la de ballet donde habían por mucho dos hombres y unas veinte mujeres, luego contemporánea y más mujeres, y por último la de Butters, y sip, adivinaron, solo mujeres, claro que había algunos hombres. Estaban sentados en círculo y en el centro había una chica bailando, era algo madura.

Para mi sorpresa era un baile bastante delicado, no sabría como describirlo porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de eso, solo digamos que pensé que sería algo más, no se, de cabaret. Como sea, solo seguí a Butters en silencio.

"siéntate por ahí, tengo que ir a cambiarme rápido y calentar un poco"

"¿quieres que te ayude a calentar?" sonrió.

"no, yo puedo solo" suspiré al ver mi indirecta evadida por completo, solo me me limité a verle salir de allí y me senté cerca de la puerta, la mayoría de chicas estaban en shorts y tops, era como un paraíso.

La chica finalizó y luego le siguió otra, cuando estaba cerca de terminar Butters entró y se sentó a mi lado.

"ya casi es mi turno" le miré y no… ni shorts ni top, tenía un pantalón ancho y un esqueleto, joder "dios, ha sido difícil practicar ¿sabes?, porque fuera de aquí no tengo un lugar, no puedo salir de casa porque aun sigo castigado y conseguir que el conserje me deje entrar al gimnasio en el receso es un dolor de trasero" murmuró sin despegar la vista de la bailarina.

"¿literal?" pregunté algo escandalizado.

"¿que?" luego recordé que él no era como yo.

"nada…" siguió otra.

"que nervios" murmuró chocando sus nudillos "la última vez que baile una de mis zapatillas salió volando y dejé a una chica inconsciente así que dejé de ponerme" hizo un puchero, ahora que me fijaba estaba descalzo, algunas de las otras chicas también.

"ya veo" seguro debió ser algo cómico. Entonces la maestra dijo un número y él se puso de pie, miró hacia mí con una curiosa expresión de nervios "buena suerte" y sonrió avanzando entre la multitud.

"la segunda" le dijo a la que supuse era algún tipo de ayudante y la música empezó a sonar. No quiero sonar como un pervertido de mierda, pero si hubiese sabido que podía abrir las piernas de esa manera, curvar la espalda a ese punto y joder, mover las caderas de esa forma… si, verdad, me había rechazado hacía unos minutos ¿en que estaba pensando?.

"¿eres su novio?"

"lastimosamente no" murmuré antes de girar a ver a la chica que me hablaba, rió por lo bajo.

"¿friendzone?" volví la vista a Butters, de verdad lo hacía muy bien.

"algo así" reí "más como heterozone" le escuché reír.

"¿enserio?, Leo parece del tipo… ¿estás seguro de que no es…" Leo por Leopold supongo.

"no se, aunque se ve bastante gay ahora mismo" y el minuto se fue, estaba respirando agitado y había una muy leve cortina de sudor surgiendo de su frente "es realmente bueno"

"lo es" rectificó la chica cuyo nombre no me interesaba preguntar, aplaudí junto a la multitud y él puso esta encantadora sonrisa mientras la profesora anotaba algunas cosas, le ordenó que volviera a su lugar y se sentó a mi lado, saludo a la chica casi obligándola a moverse para quedar entre los dos.

"¿como estuve?" aún respiraba agitado, sacudí su cabello.

"no se mucho del tema pero se vio genial" y sonrió satisfecho en respuesta.

* * *

"mañana publicaré los resultados así que espero que lleguen más temprano" la profesora ofreció una odiosa mirada a Butters y este se encogió apenado, dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego salió junto a la ayudante, más personas se fueron y algunas solo se quedaron practicando.

"¿y ahora?" estaba haciendo estiramientos… esto era tan cruel.

"me quedaré un rato más, no tengo donde practicar ¿recuerdas?, aunque si quieres puedes irte, yo puedo volver solo" miré mi reloj, las once.

"¿a que hora cierran?"

"cierran a las doce, pero logré convencer al guardia de seguridad para que me dejara quedar una hora más, así que deja las luces de esta sala encendidas hasta la una" dos horas.

"puedo esperar, es peligroso irse a la una y siendo que ya no pasará más transporte tocará llamar un taxi, ¿pero y si el conductor es un viejo verde que quiere acosarte?" me miró confundido.

"nunca me ha pasado nada así, pero si tu lo dices…" ya quedaban pocas personas, unas tres o cuatro más.

"entonces supongo que me sentaré…" tomó mi saco.

"¿por qué no me ayudas?" sonreí.

"dudo que pueda ayudarte sin conseguir una erección Butters" pareció sorprendido por unos segundos.

"ow" y bajó la mirada al suelo. Suspiré.

"pero si insistes" y la volvió a subir sonriendo.

"ven" y me movió frente al enorme espejo que cubría las cuatro paredes de la sala buscando quedar frente a mi, nos observó a ambos en silencio. Tomó mis manos y las puso en su cadera mientras esos ojos azules seguían con fina precisión sus propios movimientos "necesito mejorar mi flexibilidad" y por alguna razón nuestras miradas conectaron al decir eso. Se sostuvo de mis manos en su cadera mientras una de sus piernas se empezaba a elevar manteniendo su pie en punta, su mirada fija en ella "ahora pon tu mano en mi pierna" ordenó, asentí y obedientemente moví mi mano a su rodilla manteniéndola en su lugar mientras el enderezaba su espalda lo que aumentaba nuestro contacto íntimo "más arriba" y seguí la orden avanzando a paso lento por la tela maldiciéndola en el proceso para enderezar la pierna. Vaya que si las podía abrir, sonrió "ahí, ahora solo sostén" y soltó aire buscando relajarse mientras el movimiento era sentido por mi propio pecho "empujala más, entre más arriba mejor " y razón mordió su labio mirando fijamente a mi mano.

"esto es bastante…"

"no te preocupes, lo hacemos aquí todo el tiempo" dios, esto era demasiado. Y mi mirada no pudo evitar recorrer su reflejo con lascividad encontrándome con sus ojos fijos en mí como si estuviesen al tanto de mi suplicio "ahora baja la mano hasta mi rodilla" asentí deslizando una vez más mis dedos por esa tela que más parecía una barrera de mierda entre yo y mi felicidad. Legué a su rodilla y su pierna se flexionó "más" murmuró con un tono en su voz que no pude distinguir en su totalidad. Continué mi camino por su muslo en ese peligroso trayecto hacia zonas obscenas "ahí" alejé mi cadera porque sangre estaba empezando a correr sin mi consentimiento "¿estas bien? pareces preocupado" busque su rostro encontrando una sonrisa juguetona, ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito? no, imposible, estamos hablando de Butters ¿no?.

"estoy bien" respondí secamente, miré a través del espejo lo vacío del lugar, ya no quedaba nadie ¿esto podía ser peor?.

Su mirada volvió a su pierna la cual bajaba y subía con mi mano como apoyo, una de sus manos en su propia cadera justo sobre la mía y la otra recién rodeando mi cuello mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi pecho

"esto es tan cruel" susurré sintiendo mis ansias crecer, soltó una pequeña risilla.

"¿lo es?" y curvó su espalda moviendo su trasero hacia atrás chocando contra mi necesidad hecha piedra "vaya" susurró dejando ir un pequeño respiro. La mano que rodeaba mi cuello ahora encontró la mía en su pierna instandole a bajar más y más mientras la calidez aumentaba en cuanto más me llevaba a esas zonas.

"¿qué intentas hacer?" se detuvo, apartó mi mano y bajó su pierna despacio. Me miró a través del espejo.

"no lo se, quería ver si hablabas en serio supongo" solté un pequeño bufido, dios, tenía mejores formas para demostrar lo serio que era acerca de esto. Le giré buscando por su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y mis brazos rodearon su delgada cadera para aprisionarlo entre el vidrio y mi pecho y le alcé, sus piernas casi por instinto rodearon mi cintura.

Y tomé su boca sin mucha premeditación, aún semiabierta en sorpresa hundí mis dientes en su labio inferior halandolo de forma lenta y suave, degustando la húmeda sensación. Se quedó estático con sus ojos aun abiertos mirando fijamente a los mios aterrado, casi preguntando qué debía hacer, sonreí, no había necesidad de eso, preguntar, al menos no conmigo. Una de mis manos sostenía su cadera mientras la otra empezó a deslizarse por debajo de su blusa encontrándome con su pelvis, su ombligo, su leve musculatura dejando tras de sí un suave rastro de temblores en él, dejé ir su labio y arremetí una segunda vez recibiendo más cooperación, viendo sus ojos cerrarse de forma torpe e indecisa a medida yo cerraba los míos.

Hice lo posible por guiarle consiguiendo suaves y lentos movimientos intercalados, aprendía rápido. Y mi mano siguió su recorrido encontrándose con esas pequeñas y rosadas salientes endurecidas por placer, en cuanto rocé una su espalda se curvó generando un roce entre nuestros miembros, dejando que entre el delicado beso se deslizara un intercambio de gemidos. Así que pellizque, palpé y jugué con esa zona y con cada roce un temblor surgía en su espalda deslizandose hasta sus caderas que dios, movía de una forma increíble aun con sus piernas rodeándome.

Me separé por un momento para contemplar su rostro sonrojado a un nivel que no había visto en mi vida, incluso sus orejitas estaban rojas. Sus labios algo hinchados y sus ojos cerrados, tras un momento decidió abrirlos y buscar los míos, dios, esas joyas de azul con su dilatada pupila miraban hacia mi avergonzadas.

Las luces del pasillo se apagaron en un sonido sordo y solo esta sala permaneció iluminada.

"el celador va a…"

"que le den al celador" y retome sus labios empujando mi cadera contra la suya, empezando esa deliciosa fricción y buscando por primera vez su lengua, pequeña y dulce rozando con duda la mía. Sonreí por su inexperiencia, bien para otro sería incómodo pero a mi me enloquecían las posibilidades, todo lo que podría enseñarle, sus expresiones cuando le mostrara de lo que era capaz esa pequeña boca suya con solo deslizarla por mi… "¿esto es un si?" murmuré alejándose lo suficiente, no abrió sus ojos.

"solo… solo si nos vamos, no quiero que me expulsen p-por hacer cosas así aquí" murmuró con respiración agitada algo interrumpida por mis pellizcos en sus zonas erógenas "¿puedes parar? sueno realmente raro" sonreí divertido.

"suenas increible _Leopold_ " y rubor se apresuró por sus mejillas, aún más del que ya tenía.

"dios, dices cosas tan vergonzosas, y no me llames así, es raro" y empezó a moverse para liberarse de mi agarre y con cuidado le dejé ir. Miraba a todos lados menos hacia mí "iré a cambiarme, ya vengo" y se apresuró para salir.

"¿somos novios entonces?" se detuvo a medio camino.

"tal vez" y continuó.

"¿que coño significa eso?" grité pero ya estaba muy lejos, suspiré, supongo que no sería tan fácil… dios eso de hacía un momento había sido tan… temblé de emoción sonriendo como estúpido a la nada "control Kenneth McCormick, control" susurré mirándome a uno de los tantos espejos.

Y allí me senté esperando que llegara, ya eran las doce y media, se había ido hacía casi media hora atrás… suspiré poniéndome de pie, los pasillos estaban en total oscuridad, la verdad es que daba algo de cosa este lugar sin nadie cerca.

"disculpe" me acerqué a un guardia cerca de la puerta, me apuntó con la tediosa luz de la linterna.

"¿si?"

"¿por casualidad ha visto a Butters? el niño que practica Jazz dance en esa sala" señalé a la única con las luces encendidas, me miró confundido.

"¿Leopold?" asentí "oh, se fue hace unos quince minutos, ¿esperaba por él?" joder, sabía que haría algo así. Suspiré resignado.

"no realmente" y dejé el lugar sin mucho más que hacer ahí, esto iba a ser tedioso.

"hey Butters" sonreí viéndole salir por la puerta de su casa, sus cejas por supuesto se elevaron al verme ahí, estrechó la mirada.

* * *

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"bueno, siendo que ayer dijiste que si…"

"dije tal vez" corrigió de inmediato. Rodé los ojos.

"siendo que ayer dijiste _tal vez_ ,pensé que deberíamos irnos juntos, ya sabes, porque _tal vez_ somos novios" mordió su labio indeciso.

"¿es esto alguna clase de broma enferma?¿está Eric metido en algún arbusto esperando para ridiculizarme? porque esto es realmente raro Kenny" le miré confundido por unos segundos.

"¿enserio piensas eso?"

"confio en ti ¿sabes? pero… no lo se" empezó a chocar sus nudillos nervioso "y aun si es verdad y-yo no soy ho-homo"

"¿que?"

"no creo que me gusten los pe…"

"oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir eso después de cómo respondiste ayer?" y rubor empezó a correr por sus mejillas mientras sus hombros se contraían en nervios y vergüenza.

"s-solo estaba bromeando, ¡no pensé que fueras a responder de esa manera!" bufé.

"pues fue muy buena tu broma porque te puso palote y todo" levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato bajando la mirada rendido "no es una broma y Butters, de no ser por Lexus media escuela seguiría pensando que eres marica porque la otra mitad todavía lo piensa…" y ahora levantó la mirada con un dejo lastimero en ella, me arrepentí de inmediato por decir lo último ¿por qué soy tan estúpido alrededor de él?, dios "solo digamos que tus excusas no son válidas ¿ok? ¿tienes alguna otra?" íbamos a llegar tarde si seguíamos aquí. Suspiró mirando una vez más hacia el suelo.

"no quiero… no quiero ser tan fácil"

"ok, siguiente"

"hablo enserio" y ahora parecía enojado, levantó la mirada decidido "s-s-siempre consigues todo tan… fácil y-y es inju… digo, no es bu… ¡es feo, solo porque seas el más popular entre las chicas en toda la secundaría no implica que tenga que decir que si!"

"¿fácil? ¿estas diciendo que eres fácil?" le miré incrédulo, respiraba agitadamente "¿desde hace cuánto te conozco? ¿doce, trece años? y dios, me vienes gustando desde hace semanas, y me atrevería a decir meses y hasta ahora tengo el maldito valor de decir algo pero entonces estás aquí rechazandome después de haber inundado cada sueño húmedo de mierda que tendré en las siguientes semanas por un simple beso Butters, ¿y crees que eres fácil para mi?, prefiero mirar tu espalda a ver las tetas de la profesora de física, y eres la única persona frente a la cual puedo llorar sin sentirme humillado ¿no ves lo importante que eres, lo tanto que te deseo? incluso al punto de arriesgarme a perder tu amistad" y allí estaba de nuevo su expresión de sorpresa, luego una vez más desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas todo fue invadido de un rojo carmín mientras sus enormes orbes azules miraban escandalizados hacía los míos. Tragó saliva sin apartar la vista y luego simplemente empezó a caminar hacia su parada… suspiré siguiéndole "¿no dirás nada?"

"no se que decir"

"cualquier cosa vale"

"claro que no" ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?.

"¿por qué no?"

"¡porque mereces una buena respuesta y-y-y mi pecho no me deja pensar!" eso no tenía sentido en absoluto, o yo era estúpido, supongo que era la última.

"pues dile que se calle"

"¿eres idiota Kenny?" solté aire fastidiado.

"aparentemente" ya estábamos por llegar a su parada, no era muy lejana a la que yo acostumbraba a ir junto a Cartman y Kyle "Butters… Butters…" y me ignoró "Leopold" suspiró hastiado.

"¿no se suponía que estabas saliendo con Bebe?"

"era una mentira, toda la escuela lo sabía, ¿no te diste cuenta?"

"eso no cambia el hecho de que te coges a media escuela" me sorprendí por lo rudo de su tono.

"si puedo estar contigo bien media escuela se puede ir a la mierda" y nos detuvimos a esperar el bus. Más silencio "¿por qué no dices nada?" pregunté fastidiado virando hacia él.

"¡porque nunca nadie me ha dicho cosas así a la cara! es raro…" miraba fijamente al suelo chocando sus nudillos "siempre que me pasa algo de este tipo termina siendo algún tipo de broma del mundo, es demasiado… solo demasiado, aparte ya te dije, no quiero sólo decir sí y ya"

"¿quieres chocolates y flores y anillos de castidad y esas cosas?"

"¡no!, eso es para chicas, yo no soy una estúpida chica" suspiré.

"me rindo" y por fin el bus llegó. Subí y él me siguió, se sentó a mi lado.

"¿enserio te rindes?" sonreí.

"no contigo, solo en entenderte, seguro si te pregunto que quieres te enojaras como si yo ya tuviera que saberlo"

"una cita"

"¿una cita?" asintió mirando lejos de mi. Bien, eso era simple, faltaba poco para la siguiente parada, tomé su mano "¿vamos entonces?"

"¿ya?"

"¿por qué no?"

"porque tenemos clases" rodé los ojos.

"a la mierda la escuela ¿recuerdas?" y le jalé justo a tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran, Cartman y Kyle subieron y nosotros bajamos.

"¿no irán a clases?" preguntó Kyle, sonreí levanté la mano que aun sostenía de Butters.

"nop, tenemos una cita" Cartman levantó una ceja incrédulo, mientras tanto Butters hacía lo imposible por esconderse tras de mi.

"pf, maricas" y se adentro en el bus sin mucho más.

"suerte" y Kyle solo le siguió al parecer sin molestarse en entender.

"bien, ¿que quieres hacer Butters?" me miró totalmente confundido, probablemente maldiciéndome desde el interior de su conciencia.

"me acabas de bajar del bus Kenny, ¿y me preguntas que qué quiero hacer?, dios, mi padre me va a matar" le observe divertido sin dejar de sostener su mano.

"ven" trató de soltarse pero no le dejé, empecé a caminar.

"la gente va a pensar raro Kenny, ¿podrías darme mi mano?"

"nop" y seguí caminando. Gimió fastidiado "¿tanto te molesto?" negó rápidamente.

"n-no eres tu…" reí por lo bajo.

"ni tu tampoco, entonces qué importa" y tras algo más de forcejeo se rindió.

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"a un lugar donde no te importe tomar mi mano" saque mi celular y llamé al mismo número que marcaba cada mañana.

" _Karen ya se fué"_ gruñí fastidiado con solo escuchar su voz.

"ya se imbécil, necesito tu moto" bufó.

" _¿algo más? ¿una taza de té tal vez?, anda a tomar por culo Ke…_ "

"¿recuerdas esa cosa que tanto querías el mes pasado?"

" _¿la tienes?_ "

"sip"

" _te espero entonces_ " sonreí victorioso y colgué.

* * *

"¿que le diste?"

"no quieres saber, creeme" le pase el caso y me puse el mio.

"¿a dónde vamos?" la verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

"ya verás" agh, seguro sueno cool visto desde fuera. En las películas este tipo de movimientos impulsivos hacían que la cita cobrara vida, pero yo no soy el prota de ninguna comedia romántica, seguro la cago y me rechaza.

"¿estás bien?" le sentí subir a la moto, no pude evitar sonreír de anticipación cuando sus manos rodearan mi cadera.

"sip" y arranque. Supongo que lo primero era salir de South Park, pero mientras mas nos acercábamos a la avenida principal menos probable parecía que me fuese a rodear con sus brazos, se estaba sosteniendo de atrás "¡Butters!"

"¿si?"

"agárrate de mi cintura o te caerás"

"no" bueno, todo este juego de hacerse el difícil tendría que acabar en algún momento, y de una manera sexual probablemente. Reí internamente por el simple pensamiento.

* * *

A nuestros costados no había más que enormes pinos cubriendo las montañas no muy lejanas del lago Isabel mientras frio aire montañez golpeaba nuestros cascos. En algún punto Butters decidió agarrarse de mi, recostar su pecho contra mi espalda y dejar su cabeza descansar cerca de mi cuello, sip, sabiá que cedería. No tenía idea de que hacer o a donde ir, solo sabía que la vista, la carretera infinita y aislada levantándose ante nosotros, el viento, la nada y solo nosotros dos… tenía un nosequé que me hacía sentir realmente bien. En cierto punto levanté la mirilla de mi casco y deje el viento entrar, de alguna forma todo se sentía perfecto e ideal, ¡y no estábamos cogiendo que era lo sorprendente!.

Los árboles cesaron y vino un puente entre el lago y una saliente dejando la imponente vista solo para nosotros dos. Las montañas rodeando el área vestidas de tramos de frio blanco y azul pálido y árboles enormes de una tonalidad opaca pero acorde al lugar, su densidad se acrecentaba colina abajo formando en la falda de la montaña lo que parecían espesos bosques de fábula de igual manera sumidos en un leve manto blanco, todo como un anillo en torno al vasto lago que vestía de un cielo infinito, del reflejo de las montañas y algunas cabañas aledañas.

"se ve increíble" escuché a Butters decir, sonreí.

"sip" pero seguro su expresión lo era aún más.

"pensé que hablabas del cine o algo así"

"¿cine? ¿querías ir al cine?"

"¿no es lo normal?" suspiré, ¿por qué nunca hablan? esperan que uno los impresione aun cuando ya tienen en su cabeza una idea clara de la cita que quieren, y luego decía que no era como una chica "pero prefiero esto, en el cine nunca se habla, son solo dos horas sentados mirando a la pantalla y no podemos molestar a la otra gente" si podíamos… oscuridad, asientos traseros… joder.

"tienes razón" mentí. Giré en una saliente hacia unas cabañas cerca del lago, al parecer era una pequeña zona comercial o algo así, la carretera no estaba pavimentada así que era tedioso.

"claro que casi me caigo hace un rato cuando aceleraste después de frenar… aun cuando no debías frenar" eso fue deliberado, no es interesante ir en moto si no se agarra de mi.

"ya te dije, había un conejo pasando"

"lastima que no lo ví" respondió ligeramente afligido.

"deberías ir al oftalmólogo Butters, tampoco viste lo puta de Lexus y eso se ve desde Florida" y silencio… nos acercamos a lo que parecía una cabaña, al parecer era un café. Estacioné cerca y bajé junto a Butters, no había hablado, me estaba empezando a preocupar "oye…"

"pero a ti también te dicen así…"

"¿que?"

"a ti te llaman… puta" estaba chocando sus nudillos mirando a cualquier otro lugar antes que a mí, suspiré y quité su casco después de quitar el mio.

"pero yo no pretendo una relación por dos meses solo por di… por una apuesta de mierda" y su cabeza se agachó aún más "yo, a diferencia de ella, mantengo mi posición de puta hasta que llega alguien como tú, ella la conserva, ¿ves la diferencia?" levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

"no deberías hablar así de ella" ¿esto era en serio?.

"bien, si tanto te molesta que traté tu ex como lo que es, no lo haré más. Es una santa, una diosa, la castidad encarnada por error en una golfa, no es su culpa de todos modos, es este cruel mundo que la empuja a abrir las piernas por un poco de dinero" se estaba empezando a enojar al aparecer, y yo me estaba dejando llevar, es que me parecía increíble que defendiera a esa mujer después de haberlo ridiculizado en frente de media escuela…

"nadie le pagó" oh claro que si, nadie cumpliría una penitencia de dos meses solo por una estúpida apuesta, ¿como puedes ser tan ingenuo Butters?.

"eventualmente lo harán, personas así dejan de usar las neuronas y empiezan a usar el culo porque desafortunadamente Butters, ese es un camino muy fácil para chicas como ella"

"¿y como tu?" mis cejas se elevaron en sorpresa por la respuesta.

"ya te dije…"

"no eres quien para hablar, he visto esas marcas raras en tus brazos y has estado con tantas mujeres, y sabiendo que te gustan los hombres supongo que ya es mas de media escuela con la que habrás hecho cosas para adultos, si Lexus no tiene futuro tu aun menos Kenny…" bueno, en realidad me importaba una mierda que personas como Cartman o Stuart recalcaran lo inútil de mi existencia, pero que Butters lo hiciera… joder, la señorita vida hoy tomo laxantes porque me estaba cagando de lo lindo "cuando ibas a mi casa en medio de la noche después de esas peleas con tu padre, o lo que sea que te pasara a veces llegabas totalmente perdido, con heridas tan terribles que me parecía increíble que estuvieses en mi jardín y no en un hospital, y tenías esos agujeros en tu brazo, y mirabas a la nada y te mantenías en silencio como un cadáver aun cuando algunas partes de tu cuerpo eran irreconocibles… no se como lo haces, a veces me aterra, y me da miedo preguntar porque clase de martirio pasas pero… pero Lexus no puede ser peor que eso"

"¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?" y como si se acabase de dar cuenta de todo lo que había dicho sus ojitos se abrieron preocupados.

"n-n-no…" él era ese tipo de personas que cuando tenían algo en su interior en algún momento lo sacaban con valor a pesar de no ser de los más valientes del grupo, y aquí estaba, ¿tanto le había empujado? ¿tanto le importaba Lexus?.

"no debí sacarte del bus, lo siento" tomé su casco "póntelo, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo para las clases de después del almuerzo" lo tomó agachando la mirada.

"eres mi mejor amigo… y siempre puedo apoyarme en ti ¿sab…"

"no vayas a camuflar lo que acabaste de decir con palabras bonitas Butters, no funciona así" y puse mi casco, esto había sido un viaje realmente estúpido, me miró frustrado.

"pero es verdad, lo que dije… es verdad que tu vida va por mal camino, por eso quería que me acompañaras a mis clases de baile, porque sé lo tanto que en su momento te gusto el canto lírico así que no solo me uní por Lexus…" sacudí su cabello.

"esta bien, se que me aprecias, pero no deberías salir con personas como yo o ella, sería algo hipócrita de mi parte querer hacerte feliz cuando soy tan similar a esa diosa de la castidad" agachó la cabeza.

"perdón"

"así que entraré a las clases de canto lírico, cederé mi trono de puta a Bebe y supongo que las 'ayudas' para soportar el dolor también están fuera de discusión ¿verdad?, claro que no me pidas que deje el porno, eso sería ya muy hijo de puta de tu parte Butters" volvió a elevar su cabeza sorprendido, una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en sus labios.

"¿enserio?" asentí, gracias a dios el casco cubría mi rostro porque la verdad es que quería llorar, ni yo me creía toda esa mierda.

"algo" sonrió con más insistencia, sus ojos casi brillaban.

"da igual, algo es algo, yo te ayudaré"

"y no saldrás conmigo hasta que sea perfecto supongo" su sonrisa aun no se iba.

"no" joder, algo me decía que todo esto solo era una excusa para mantenerme alejado…

"vámonos entonces, no tiene sentido tener una cita con alguien que no es mi novio"

"ow… cierto" tenía que devolverle algo del golpe que me dio, porque la verdad aun me sentía como una mierda por lo que dijo. Se puso el casco y subió tras de mi.

"supongo que tampoco tiene sentido tomar de la cadera a alguien que no es mi novio" dijo sosteniéndose de la parte trasera de la moto una vez más, suspiré.

"algo me dice que habrán muchos conejos por el camino Butters"

"¿en serio?" pregunto asustado, sonreí.

"en serio" y se agarró de mi.

"tiene sentido cuando es por seguridad supongo" murmuró fastidiado, sonreí y arranqué. Sabía que la iba a cagar, improvisar cosas así no funciona en la vida real.

* * *

Y eso es todo :D ya alcanzaremos las cien mil palabras :o el dibujo de la portada de este fanfic lo hice yo, así que bien podría dibujar alguna escena en particular de este fanfic por haber avanzado tanto xD, si tienen alguna idea la leeré. Hasta la otra semana c:


	15. Control EC-KB

La verdad es que estoy en paro, estoy buscando trabajo y esas cuestiones así que tengo mucho tiempo libre de momento, pronto no lo tendré (o eso espero :c) así que por eso estoy subiendo tanto xD y por los comentarios que me suben el animo :3

En fin, la oferta de ilustrar alguna escena de este FF sigue en pie xD así que solo díganme cual y la haré y bueno, que disfruten, mis disculpa por errores que se hayan salido de mi control y ha habido mucho sexo últimamente así que espero no se cansen tan rápido xD.

Ah y se me olvidaba, la canción del final es Frozen de Celldweller la de vs blue stahli c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **CONTROL**

* * *

" _su padre está en prisión y tardaré un poco más en saber dónde está su madre…"_

"¿entonces no hay contacto entre él y…" pregunté aburridamente esperando por Kahl en la salida.

" _no, te digo que me tomará más tiempo, ¿pero si no mantiene contacto con su madre que importa?, es algo estúpido creo yo_ " sonreí mirando la puerta, esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento y que el judío de mierda saliera.

"hablando de cosas estúpidas, ¿aun usas esas cosas con tus zapatos para verte más alto? ow, o ese tatuaje marica ¿de que era? ¿una mierda en tu mejilla?"

" _una lagrima imbécil ¿y tu aun te sigues metiendo cigarros por el culo?_ " suspiré.

"¿es hijo único?"

" _si. Ya sabes como va esto, familia de mierda, niño reproduciendo las actitudes de sus padres de porquería_ "

"está saliendo con una chica ¿verdad?"

" _¿te mando la foto?_ " rodé los ojos fastidiado, ese judío se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"qué pregunta más marica"

" _si si_ "y la envió, alejé el teléfono para ver y en fin, así que por eso había dejado en paz a Kahl " _¿la conoces?_ "

"su nombre es Karen ¿en donde es la foto?"

" _Denver_ " el siguiente era ese saco de mierda entonces… usaría a Karen para llegar a él o bien solo la usaría y eso sería suficiente. Si su preciada hermanita era herida, siendo que parecía ser lo único que realmente apreciaba probablemente enloquecería " _eso es todo por ahora_ " colgué. Miré mi reloj exasperado, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que su maldito tiempo de caridad en la biblioteca había terminado.

Suspiré resignado, supongo que tendría que ir a buscarlo. No iba a escapar, no después de lo del martes así que probablemente solo le había pasado algo.

"disculpe, estoy buscando por Kahl Broflovski" la anciana volteó hacia mi.

"¿perdón?"

"Kahl Broflovski" hizo esta expresión de estar procesando un ejercicio matemático increíblemente difícil, era gracioso a su manera.

"¿Kyle?"

"si"

"ow, estaba en el segundo piso organizando la sección de literatura…" miró el reloj "¿no se ha ido aún? pero si ya voy a cerrar, tengo que llegar a casa y…" y empezó a balbucear un sinfín de cosas, solo me fui, no tenía interés en escuchar los desvaríos de una vieja.

El lugar era silencioso pero esa mujer era medio sorda y no había ni un alma alrededor… subí las escaleras, ¿como es que había una biblioteca de dos pisos pero los baños eran una mierda?. Nada, si había escapado ya iba a ver ese hijo de puta.

Seguí buscando, entre más hondo más se silenciaba todo, ¿donde coño estab…

Una pequeña figura acurrucada contra algunos estantes en lo más profundo de la zona de literatura llamó mi atención, avancé hacia él encontrándole cada vez más forma. Temblaba, abrazaba sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba hundida entre sus brazos. Dios, no otra vez.

"¿judío?" se tensó, trató de detener sus temblores pero no pudo "¿quien hizo esto?" porque un ataque de ansiedad no iba a venir de la nada.

"vete a la mierda culón" suspiré.

"¿cuánto llevas ahí?" sus dedos se enterraron en su piel con desespero.

"no lo se… se siente como horas pero…" se acurrucó aún más si es que eso era posible "¿podrías irte? te alcanzaré en unos minutos" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado, precisamente cuando siento que empiezo avanzar con su mierda de aversión algún hijo de puta viene y hace esto…

"¿quien fue?" porque le iba a patear el culo de lo lindo. Levantó un poco su cabeza, sus ojos estaban húmedos, cansados.

"¿quién más si no tu?" dejé ir aire fastidiado.

"¿quien fue?" repetí más demandante, este judío de mierda era un fastidio tremendo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pelear? ¿como si todo fuese una maldita guerra?. Solo quería un puto nombre y ya.

"gracias a tu mierda de mensaje pase de ser un estudiante modelo a una puta, dios ¿que te hice Cartman? ¿que hice para merecer esto?" quería llorar otra vez, hacía lo imposible por contenerse, era realmente entretenido "dos tipos me encontraron aquí organizando esta porquería de sección y… empezaron a bromear sobre el mensaje ese de mierda, traté de ignorarlos pero entonces uno me obligó a ponerme de rodillas…" su voz temblaba.

"no me interesa Kahl, solo quiero un nombre" apresuré sintiéndome cada vez más enfermo.

"¿y qué harás? ¿darles su merecido por tocar a tu preciada puta? no seas hipócrita Cartman, eres exactamente igual que ellos" habló entre dientes consumido por la ira.

"no lo soy" incrustó sus ojos con rabia y odio en los míos.

"lo eres, un cerdo de mierda que corre a la más mínima oportunidad a su puto comedero, me das asco" ¿por que coño yo era el que estaba recibiendo todo esto cuando fueron otros los que le causaron el puto ataque de ansiedad?. Me agaché para estar a la altura de su rostro.

"sigue hablando así y te usaré como a un mero hueco para orinar judío de mierda" no se inmuto ni un poco, su ira sólo creció, el rechazo se hacía casi palpable en el aire.

"hazlo, es más fácil así, muéstrame la clase de cerdo que eres Cartman" me puse de pie, esto no estaba ayudando, ¿por qué estaba cometiendo tantos errores? ¿por que este judío de mierda siempre era tan difícil de manejar? era como tratar de coger un puto pescado con las manos, siempre se deslizaba, se retorcía, joder…

No sabía que responder realmente, esto estaba avanzando realmente lento y si imbéciles como esos hacían cosas así sería aún peor. Tenía que solucionar el problema, de momento solo buscaría a los responsables de mi retraso. Volvió a hundir su rostro.

"no deberías temer al acto como tal Kahl, solo a las personas. es tan estúpido como decir que las armas matan cuando en realidad es la gen…"

"¿acaso estoy escuchando un discurso marica venir de Eric Cartman? dios, creo que debería pedir un deseo" era imposible hablar con él en ese estado, no iba a entrar en razón, estaba demasiado hundido en su estado de autocompasión, dejándose amansar por sus miedos como una puta pasiva… casi quería preguntar qué había pasado con él pero era demasiado obvio, Trent Boyett… solté aire fastidiado y simplemente di media vuelta, no tenía sentido seguir aquí.

"disculpe, hace poco un par de estudiantes fueron a la sección de literatura ¿por casualidad sabe quienes son? dejaron un cuaderno pero no tiene ningún número de contacto" y una vez más esa mujer me miró como si yo fuera el puzzle más difícil del mundo, era tedioso.

"¿que?"

"dos jóvenes, en la sección de literatura, dejaron un cuaderno" joder.

"ah si si, sacaron unos libros…" empezó a buscar en un pequeño cuaderno de registros, lo giró hacia mí "los últimos dos" sonreí satisfecho y salí de allí, eran unos imbéciles del equipo de basketball si mal no recuerdo…

* * *

Viernes.

Escuché la puerta abrirse una vez más cerca de las seis de la mañana, mi madre supongo… suspiré rodando por la cama. La cuestión de Kyle tomaría tiempo, demasiado, cuando publiqué ese mensaje sabía que sucederían cosas así pero no tan directas, maldita sea, ¿es que es mucho pedir que no hayan malditos enfermos demasiado metidos en el armario como para acercarse a alguien de forma normal? joder… estiré mi mano tratando de rememorar el tacto del mango de mi navaja entre mis dedos.

" _¿perdón?"_

" _¿no fuiste tu quien envió el mensaje? entonces supongo que me metí con la perra del presidente estudiantil" tenía esa sarnosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras hablaba, estaba algo cansado de la actitud cliché de gilipolla medio inteligente "apenas le puse de rodillas puf, enloqueció, fue realmente gracioso" y eso bastó para que mi puño volara directo a su estomago, un gracioso sonido salió de sus labios, como una mezcla entre gemido y grito de sorpresa, hilarante. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de vuelta jalé de su cabello para estrellar su cabeza contra una pared cercana y tras liberarlo presione su tráquea con mi antebrazo._

" _por favor, continúa" y ahora esa sonrisa había sido erradicada. Adoraba estas partes, cuando se daban cuenta de que no podían ganar y que la habían cagado, era realmente gracioso. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin idea de que hacer o qué decir, cada vez que sus manos buscaban liberarse aumentaba la presión lo que le hacía entrar en pánico rasguñando mi brazo, tratando de alejarlo, pero yo era más grande, fuerte… "continúa" su mirada se sumió en terror, empecé a buscar en mi bolsillo mi querida navaja. Estabamos en un callejón vacío cerca de la zona residencial así que debía hacerlo rápido "dije que continúes ¿no me harás caso?" sus ojos bajaron desesperados tratando de saber que tenía en mi mano pero la vista no le alcanzaba._

" _fue idea d-de el otro con el que estaba, él fue quien empezó a nombrar el mensaje cuando le vimos organizando los libros y-y-yo n-no…"_

" _tu solo lo hiciste arrodillarse, ya veo" probé el filo deslizando mi pulgar sin apartar la mirada de su aterrada expresión, tomé la navaja y la presioné en uno de sus costados, sus ojos y boca se abrieron bastante, debía admitir eran realmente graciosas las expresiones que hacía este tipo "¿que hizo el otro?"_

" _se bajó la cremallera y la pu… el tipo de la biblioteca empezó a perder la respiración y-y solo lo dejamos ahí, no hicim…" y empecé a hundirla lenta, muy muy lentamente en una zona no peligrosa, solo quería asustarlo, nada más "¡es-espera, n-no …" y balbuceaba y balbuceaba mientras el filo llegaba más hondo._

Al menos últimamente las cosas eran un poco más divertidas, pero esto me estaba matando, no poder tocarle, usarle, venirme… y el muy hijo de puta se enojaba, ¿que le mostrara el cerdo que podía llegar a ser?, cerda su puta madre.

Las imágenes de Kenny una vez más volaron a mi cabeza y no pude evitar desear hacer todo aquello a Kahl… dios, esto me estaba enloqueciendo. Salí de la cama mirando con odio mi erección, ¡a este paso iba tener las putas bolas azules al final de cada día!.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina para encontrar a mi madre en el comedor tomando agua con medicinas diluidas en ella, su maquillaje corrido y su cabello hecho un desastre, todo contenido en un enorme abrigo que probablemente cubría la mayoría de sus vergüenzas bajo el. La ignoré, solo fui por el cereal y la leche…

"cariño, ¿por que viene Kyle tanto últimamente?" el cansancio se denotaba de sobremanera en su voz, solo miraba el vaso como si este le fuese a dar una solución rápida a su resaca de mierda.

"tareas" me senté frente a ella.

"¿no me estas mintiendo calabacín?" y levanté la vista para ver cómo sus ojos evitaban los míos.

"no"

"pero…"

"¿puedes cortar el rollo? no me vengas con el papel de madre cuando luces como una puta recién usada, es asqueroso" dios, ya se me había arruinado el apetito "si me vas a hablar al menos toma una ducha" me puse de pie "o dile a los que te cogen que se bañen, que puto asco" y salí de allí viendo su puño cerrarse en frustración alrededor del vaso y su cabeza agacharse para esconder su realidad reflejada en tan deshecho rostro.

Tomé una ducha, me cambié y demás escuchando como Liane se encerraba en su cuarto una vez más, suspiré preguntándome porque aún seguía sintiendo disgusto cuando esto era pan de cada día. Ella amaba su trabajo, tenía un segundo para no depender de sus clientes y poder elegir si quería ir o no. Al final del día la cruda realidad era que le gustaba demasiado, amaba ser empalada cual cerdo y si le pagaban en el proceso mejor aún. No lo dejaría por mi, y no me molestaba, simplemente… era extraño ver a esa mujer y pensar que era la misma de cuando yo tenía diez años, no podía evitar sentir un desagrado absurdo al verla.

* * *

Y aquí estaba una vez más en la parada de siempre, Kenny y Kyle demasiado retraídos como para decir una palabra. Ahora que lo pensaba Kenny probablemente no tenía idea de en donde se estaba metiendo su hermana, había tenido la cabeza llena de otras cosas, o demasiado vacía de sangre por bombearla a otros lados… joder, y yo aquí lidiando con este enfermo de mierda.

El bus llegó y Kenny se sentó por supuesto al lado de Butters, yo al lado de Kahl.

"¿escuchaste? ayer apuñalaron a uno de los miembros del club de baloncesto, le tuvieron que poner puntos"

"¿enserio? ¿un asalto?"

"no no no, al parecer se metió con la novia de algún delincuente…" ambos guardamos silencio escuchando los murmullos del asiento trasero, malditas perras chismosas, ¿como era posible que los rumores corrieran tan rápido? era aterrador hasta cierto punto.

"Cartman" dios…

"¿si?"

"ayer fui a tu casa pero no estabas…"

"mi vida no gira entorno a ti judío de mierda"

"¿qué hacías?" suspiré.

"ya tienes una idea de lo que hice así que cierra la puta boca" miró incrédulo hacía mi.

"¿es enserio culon?" rodé los ojos fastidiado "no lo puedo creer"

"se lo merecía"

"no eres el indicado para decirlo" claro, porque yo era igual que ellos, blablabla…

"me estas empezando a hinchar las pelotas Kahl" literalmente… suspiró.

"¿que estas tratando de hacer?" ¿en serio estábamos teniendo esta conversación en el bus con dos perras chismosas atrás?.

"quiero arreglarte"

"¿arreglarme?"

"probablemente has de sentir que todo lo que te hago es alguna especie de tortura" lo cual era hilarante porque aquí el torturado era yo "pero solo quiero…" como decir todo esto sin sonar tan marica.

"solo quieres que" intentó apresurar, no faltaba mucho para llegar.

"una perra obediente Kahl, y me estas costando trabajo" gruñó fastidiado.

"eres un cerdo Cartman" y se levantó para buscar otro asiento …

El punto era curar su aversión pero él debía luchar, no era algo que yo pudiese hacer solo, ¿y si él no se podía enfrentar a un par de idiotas como iba a enfrentar sus miedos?... y ya se que es gracioso ¿por que tomarse todo este esfuerzo si en cuanto se recuperara buscaría hacerlo caer una vez más? porque era como una necesidad, algo que me faltaba, algo que deseaba y verle rogar, suplicar, verle gritar y enfurecerse era como una droga que se inyectaba directamente a mi pecho, una agonía deliciosa que me decía lo mal que estaba de la cabeza pero lo poco que me importaba porque lo tenía ahí, entre mis manos, entre mis brazos gimiendo y rogando por que le dejara venir… y simplemente me dejaba consumir por ese intento de pecado caminando hacia las entrañas de un espeso bosque sin la posibilidad de volver atrás, porque lo que estaba haciendo no tenía un sendero de vuelta.

* * *

"ayer alguien agredió a uno de los miembros del club de baloncesto" suspiré leyendo una vez más informes de mierda.

"¿ah sí?" respondí sin interés pasándolos.

"dicen que se metió con la novia de un delincuente pero según _él_ la historia es algo diferente" no estaba interesado en mirarla, esta mujer era una arpía cuando se lo proponía.

"y esto me interesa por…"

"porque se metió con Kyle, por el mensaje que enviaste" me encogí de hombros sonriendo un poco.

"pues que gay" unos minutos más y me podría largar.

"¿que estas haciendo Cartman?"

"¿de?"

"inducir a Kyle a un suicidio social y luego amenazar a los que se meten con él por TU culpa, no tiene mucho sentido"

"¿por qué supones que fui yo? el tipo era un imbécil, pudo ser cualquiera" le escuché reír por lo bajo, levanté la vista para encontrar sus ojos en su propio trabajo.

"te he conocido por más de diez años culón, tu nombre está por todas partes"

"¿que importa? al menos yo me estoy metiendo con alguien que odio, tu por otro lado…" solté aire con fingida lastima "...pobre Bebe"

"se lo merecía, y ya paré, en cambio lo tuyo durará hasta el final de curso Cartman"

"solo por ese estúpido noviazgo con Kenny" reí por lo bajo "esto parece una comedia de fox donde todos cogen con todos, ahora Kenny está con Butters" suspiré "todo es tan ridículo, ¿deberíamos tirar? para hacer honor a lo raro que esta todo últimamente"

"¿estás coqueteando conmigo?"

"¿por qué no? nuestros métodos son tan parecidos que bien podríamos funcionar en cuestiones menos…. ¿morales?" sonrió levantando la mirada por primera vez.

"tal vez tengas razón pero habrá que probarlo otro día" miré al reloj de pared, dios, por fin.

"lastima" y me levanté dejando todo en su lugar saliendo de esa sala llena de gingers y Wendy, era como un infierno. Al menos había logrado desviar la conversación, claro que eso había sido incómodo, incluso para mi.

"¿y el judío?" Kenny y Butters estaban en la mesa de siempre hablando de estupideces probablemente.

"vino y luego fue al baño" suspiré y caminé lejos.

Supuse que iría al del segundo piso, siempre está desocupado por alguna razón, supongo que a la gente le da pereza subir o desconocían su existencia. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, todos los cubículos estaban vacíos excepto por uno.

"¿estas bien?" suspiró, temblor se filtró en el sonido.

"no puedo estar en la cafetería, hay demasiada gente y… y no dejan de murmurar y apuntarme" me recargue contra la puerta.

"¿te has fijado que en The Walking Dead los personajes siempre tienen algún trauma marica y si lo superan viven y si no puff? dejan de salir" hice un gesto con mis manos para enfatizar la última parte aun cuando no me podía ver.

"vete a la mierda"

"pues tu estas en uno Kahl, y si no peleas contra él vas a terminar mordiendo culos, no lo digo yo, lo dice la AMC" abrió la puerta hundiendo sus ojos en los míos con odio.

"pelear contra él dices" sonrió con desgano "es verdad, no te has tocado ni una sola vez…" bajó la mirada al suelo "... siendo que soy el único que se corre en nuestras sesiones supongo que soy yo quien a la final te esta usando a ti" sonreí divertido por su conclusión "¿por que no lo haces?" y volvió a levantar la mirada con la pregunta de siempre cruzando sus labios "¿qué pasaría si te toco?¿si te obligo a usarme?" ¿por qué tenía que ponerlo todo en términos de 'usar'? dios "si me arrodillo y te la chupo ¿estaría luchando contra mis miedos? ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿usar esa excusa marica para hacerme arrodillar frente a ti eventualmente?" no no Kahl, dios, tu lado paranoico hoy está volando.

"no se trata de mi judío" sonrió con sorna.

"siempre se trata de ti culón" bueno, a largo plazo por supuesto, pero en este momento era por él. Suspiré tomándole de la muñeca, le jalé hasta los lavabos y lo levanté para sentarlo sobre la blanca baldosa, su espalda reflejándose en el espejo, sus ojos con un tinte de impotencia y odio.

"no me creerás ¿verdad?" tragó saliva.

"nunca" y ahora estaba fastidiado, preguntándome una vez más porque hacer esto cuando requería tanto esfuerzo. Una de mis manos dejó ir su cadera, tome su barbilla. Nunca le había besado, había besado a Kenny y a otras chicas pero nunca a él, seguro sabía a mierda porque era un judío sucio después de todo… y aun así quería hacerlo para que solo se callara y dejara de maldecir y pelear en vano. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par detallando cada uno de mis movimientos "que…"

"silencio" mordió su labio frustrado y no pude evitar sonreír, acercándome, tampoco podía cerrar mis ojos, simplemente era demasiado raro como para hacerlo de forma natural. El por supuesto tampoco cerraba los suyos… joder "eres demasiado molesto Kahl" frunció el ceño "cierra los putos ojos"

"púdrete" y esas esmeraldas brillaron con algo que no pude distinguir camuflado en ira, impotencia, rabia… y ninguno quería rendirse, ahora estábamos en medio de una maldita competencia de miradas, esto era absurdo. Y la fría punta de su nariz rozó la mía, en serio esto era tan pero tan ridículo.

"eres peor que un grano en el culo Kahl" ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

"quieres esto ¿verdad?"

"sabes que la única barrera entre ese mensaje y tu puta madre soy yo ¿verdad? y sabes que hay mucho más de donde eso vino" y estrechó la mirada fastidiado. Esto no estaba funcionando, simplemente solté su mentón y dejé ir su cadera, empecé a caminar hacía la puerta "suerte con eso de esconderse como rata, y no olvides, nos iremos juntos" y salí.

* * *

Corrí mi camiseta para darme un poco de visión del costado de mi cuello, escuché la puerta del primer piso cerrarse y mi reflejo en el espejo del baño me devolvió a la realidad mostrando la zona rasguñada, algo de sangre seca pero no la suficiente sobresaliendo de las heridas… hoy le había dejado ambas manos libres, así que mi espalda probablemente estaba peor. Había rogado menos, se había dejado ir aún más, y su único método para mantenerse firme consigo mismo era esto, buscar hacerme daño. Sonreí distante, ¿que coño estaba haciendo?.

"¿ _cuanto más seguiremos jugando esto, Eric?"_ en mi reflejo no había nadie más que yo y aun así ahí estaban de nuevo esas tediosas voces.

"cállate"

" _es aburrido"_

"no lo es"

" _lo es lo es, pero tienes miedo de admitirlo porque no quieres saber lo que eso implica Theo Theodore"_

"claro" y salí de allí, no faltaba mucho para que mi madre llegara.

" _aw, no finjas ignorancia, sabes a qué me refiero ¿o debo apelar a recuerdos? ¿como esa vez cuando tenías trece años? de la nada te lanzaste sobre un niño que te dijo gordo, encontraste esa piedra que aún conservas en el sótano y…"_

"silencio" caminé a mi habitación.

" _justo en su ojo derecho…¿recuerdas cómo a duras penas contenías la risa cuando te dijeron que habías rasgado su córnea por completo?. Luego tu madre tuvo que ir a la casa de esa familia para disculparse por ti, ni siquiera sentiste algo cuando volvió con su cachete hinchado por la cachetada que debió recibir de la otra madre, incluso sentiste que se lo merecía. ¡Ow!, o una más divertida aún… "_ suspiré echándome en la cama deshecha por el rastro de sexo _"... ¿cuando finalmente supiste lo que hacía tu madre? joder, esa vez fue sublime, todos burlándose de ti, apuntándote, preguntándote porque coño habías tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir lo obvio, encajando cada pequeña pieza y dando solución a tantas preguntas que se respondían de la misma forma 'no estaba a tu lado porque probablemente estaba cogiendo con algún extraño'"_ la voz rió a todo pulmón _"¿cuántos años tenías? ¿doce?…"_ las imágenes y recuerdos corrieron a toda prisa y me sentí disgustado.

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿estaba acaso tratando de ayudar a alguien? y para colmo a un judío, eso no tenía sentido… solo debía acelerar el proceso, solo debía destruirlo en cuanto sus rodillas dejaran el suelo y estas sensaciones que giraban en torno a él desde que Kenny me mostró las posibilidades desaparecería, solo quería eso, solo quería todas esas sensaciones fuera, solo tenía que ir más hondo.

" _así que repito mi pregunta Cartman, ¿cuanto más seguiremos jugando esto?"_

"un poco más, no falta mucho"

" _¿ves lo poco que te costaba responder adecuadamente?"_ y desapareció. Me puse de pie y camine hacia la esvástica que ese imbécil había enderezado una vez más.

"Eric" la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba abierta, mi madre estaba parada allí ¿cuando había llegado? "vi a Kyle salir, ¿que estás haciendo cariño?" había preocupación en su tono, al menos conocía a su hijo y de lo que era capaz, debía darle algo de crédito por ello. Dejé la esvástica y caminé hacia ella.

"¿por qué de la nada te importa?" era mucho más alto que ella, nunca le había levantado la mano o golpeado, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado deshecho por su propia cuenta, a pesar de ello siempre se sentía intimidada cerca mio.

"te amo hijo, me preocupas" bufé.

"si me amas entonces deja de trabajar de noche" sus cejas se elevaron, luego agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio, una corriente de desagrado cursó mi pecho "no me pidas que te trate como una madre cuando cada noche dejas que algún imbécil te trate como a un objeto por decisión propia" se encogió aún más.

"¿pero qué puedo hacer?" llanto se denoto en su voz y nada más que asco se aposentó en mi estomago, ni lastima, ni arrepentimiento por hablarle como la puta que era… nada, solo nada "estoy tan perdida hijo…" y empezó a llorar y lo sabía, aun cuando tenía las mejores notas, aun cuando probablemente iría a una buena universidad, aún cuando había conseguido tantos méritos en estos años eso no era lo que ella deseaba. Yo no podía ofrecerle comprensión, empatía, calidez, simplemente no podía porque no lo sentía y entonces ella escapaba de noche, abría sus piernas y saturaba sus venas tratando de llenar sus vacios, vacios que yo no podía llenar, y aun si pudiera, ella ya estaba demasiado hundida en eso, demasiado curtida de su necesidad. No era mi culpa, no lo era, porque de serlo entonces también era culpa suya que yo fuese de esta manera, como dos personas que se destruyeron mutuamente con el tiempo, yo había perdido a mi madre, y cuando por fin supe lo que ella hacía cuando dejaba de asistir a mis partidos, a las reuniones de padres, y a tantas cosas entonces ella perdió su hijo, una familia disfuncional en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se acurrucó en el suelo y su llanto continuó y permanecí en silencio frente a ella sin la más mínima intención de hacer algo, esto no me generaba nada, porque al fin y al cabo esta era la clase de persona que yo era…

"si tanto quieres las respuesta estoy cogiendo con él, ¿tienes algun problem con eso?" levantó la mirada con maquillaje corrido por el llanto e incredulidad "ponte de pie, te ves patética, si vas a dar la espalda a tu hijo por ser una puta hazlo con algo de dignidad al menos, si es que te queda" limpio sus lagrimas y se levantó.

"tu y él…" pasó saliva "¿él quiere…"

"¿por qué no habría de quererlo?" y una vez más se sintió intimidada, bajó la cabeza.

"gracias por decirme hijo" y dio media vuelta y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, probablemente ya había cenado fuera. Yo me encerré en el mio y caminé una vez más hacia la esvástica, la torcí de vuelta.

* * *

Mis piernas aun temblaban y sensaciones innombrables aún quemaban en la base de mi vientre, la densa nieve bajo mis botas hacían el camino más lento mientras mis ojos se perdían en volutas de vapor saliendo de mi boca…

" _confia en mi_ " y voces llenaban mi memoria buscando encajar piezas en ese enorme rompecabezas " _quiero arreglarte_ " suspiré " _probablemente has de sentir que todo lo que te hago es alguna especie de tortura… ¿quien fue? … no debes temer al acto como tal…_ " todo esto parecía una broma de muy mal gusto… " _¡porque está obsesionado contigo, por eso!"_ y aun cuando sus manos solo… solo buscaban satisfacerme sabía que en algún punto sus verdaderas intenciones se levantarían de entre esa viperina lengua y esa odiosa sonrisa y me rasgarían por completo… sus intenciones eran tan obvias pero tan inevitables, una trampa que podía ver a la distancia pero que cubría por completo el horizonte dejándome sin huida y retroceder no servía… no sabía qué hacer.

Por otro lado estaba Trent, no había llamado, y no había hecho muchos avances en la investigación con Cartman en mi espalda. Entré a casa e hice lo imposible por evadir a mi madre y la cena y demás, solo me encerré en mi cuarto, mi pequeño espacio totalmente violado por ese gordo hijo de puta… suspiré echándome en la cama, todo estaba oscuro, con el lejano sonido de la tv del primer piso demasiado bajo como para competir con el silencio de este lugar o con mi cabeza.

Deslicé mi mano bajo mi camiseta, las heridas estaban empezando a cicatrizar, no dolía casi para este punto y Cartman… él las recorría a veces, simplemente las delineaba, podía sentir sus dedos rozando con el tacto de un pianista, con tal ligereza que me costaba trabajo darme cuenta en ocasiones… y una vez más una mezcla extraña de sensaciones se arremolinó en la parte baja de mi vientre y mi razón las rechazó con disgusto. Cuando pensaba en él algo en mi dejaba de seguir mi mando, exactamente de la misma manera que cuando estaba bajo su tacto, todo se iba a la basura, todo dejaba de tener sentido, todo dejaba de importar… y mi mano empezó a deslizarse camino abajo mientras el recuerdo de ese momento vacío donde solo había placer me tentaba, y recordé su rostro buscando mis labios en el baño y no pude evitar sonreír victorioso. Yo no era el único con tales deseos, deseos que por supuesto él sacaba sin _mi_ consentimiento, no, él también tenía esa necesidad ¿verdad? el era humano después de todo, aun cuando su corazón estuviera podrido su pene seguramente no…

¿Y si seguía su juego? ¿y si caía deliberadamente en la trampa y decidía imitarlo? ¿usar mis manos? ¿mi boca… mi lengua? ¿que haría?. Y mi vientre se encendió como cenizas siendo avivadas y mi mano se deslizó aún más abajo pero esas criaturas odiosas se reían en el fondo de mi conciencia llamándome hipócrita una vez más y el desagrado volvió como recordatorio de lo enferma que era toda esta situación. Alejé mi mano y suspiré resignado, luchar contra mis miedos, ¿que conseguía Cartman con ello? … últimamente me dormía pensando en las mismas preguntas, dando vueltas sobre ideas sin resolver, simplemente pensando en Cartman.

No le ví sábado ni domingo y el lunes transcurrió como de costumbre, discutimos en la parada, en el almuerzo y fuí a la biblioteca mientras esperaba porque él saliera de sus prácticas de mierda. Al parecer los rumores de que la novia del delincuente era yo se habían esparcido lo suficiente como para alejarse de mi, Kenny me defendió de alguno que otro imbécil haciendo indirectas aun cuando yo no lo consideraba necesario porque la verdad es que me importaban una mierda y Cartman solo pasaba de ello, al parecer el foco había dejado de ser Bebe y había vuelto a ser yo. Las personas de este sitio debían tener vidas sumamente aburridas porque los rumores de verdad eran algo primordial para esta secundaria de porquería.

Y de alguna forma nuestros encuentros se sumieron en la monotonía, y aun rasguñaba su espalda tan fuerte como podía, aún le miraba con odio cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, aun le recalcaba mi rechazo, mi repudio a ese acto mientras gemidos de placer me traicionaban, aún perdía el control de mi cuerpo, aun me dejaba absorber por sus manos, deseaba explotar su lado animal aún más pero no estaba seguro…. simplemente no lo estaba.

Miércoles una vez más, y de nuevo le esperé para ir a su casa, estaba particularmente serio hoy, ¿tal vez era hora de dar el siguiente paso? .

* * *

El rastro de lágrimas secas, sus dientes presionados en rabia, sus manos formadas en puños, su respiración errática, su miembro erecto, húmedo, palpitando por más así como sus entrañas, sus labios hinchados por mordidas de frustración, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la música bloqueando su mente…

...

 _Inside this fantasy_ [dentro de esta fantasía]

 _It seems so real to me_ [parece tan real para mi]

 _Synthetic ecstasy, when her legs are open_ [éxtasis sintético, cuando sus piernas son abiertas]

...

Y busqué sus labios.

...

 _True life behind a wall_ [verdadera vida tras una pared]

 _Where men and angels fall_ [donde hombres y ángeles caen]

 _A fading memory, when my mind is frozen_ [una memoria efímera, donde mi mente es congelada]

...

Se tensó, como un animal viendo directo a la mirilla del cazador, su respiración pareció cesar y sus dientes dejaron de contener nada… y mordí su labio inferior buscando algo, y lo deslicé por mis labios esperando algo pero nada, estaba estático, como una muñeca, como un cadáver ¿sus ojos estaban abiertos? ¿cerrados? al menos estaban cubiertos… y bajé por su mentón al no encontrar respuesta, sintiéndome vacío de alguna manera. Esta era la primera vez que le tocaba con algo diferente de mi mano. Busque su cuello y plante pequeños mordiscos y besos, luego la curva entre su hombro, su clavícula… y las manos que podrían tomar el celular en cualquier momento tomaron en su lugar mi cabello, buscando alejarme sin jalar consciente de lo terrible que eso sería. Pero no…

...

 _I can see a frozen point in time_ [puedo ver un punto congelado en el tiempo]

 _Where her figure still awaits_ [donde su figura aún espera]

 _Tongue of fire tracing lips outline_ [lengua de fuego trazando el contorno de labios]

 _Where frozen breath originates_ [donde aliento congelado se origina]

...

"¿que coño haces?" su voz era tan jodidamente… dios, gemidos, miedo, frustración y deseo se filtraban en ella, era una mezcla sublime de contradicciones entre placer y razón. Sentía su pecho bajar y subir con mi lengua deslizándose camino abajo hasta sus endurecidos pezones y su espalda se curvó. Cuando estaba así, cuando lo tenía entre mis manos casi sentía que jugaba con una persona diferente, alguien que si deseaba esto, alguien que lo quería con locura… su espalda se curvaba, su cadera buscaba mi mano, su garganta dejaba huir gemidos de placer pero se veían alterados por el llanto, por sus manos rasgando mi piel con

rabia, por su boca profiriendo maldiciones y súplicas, y me enloquecía como nada, ese odio y ese placer… era como un veneno y una droga a su vez…

...

 _With one motion of her wanting eyes_ [con un solo movimiento de sus ojos deseosos]

 _She strips everything away_ [se desnuda por completo]

 _This one moment is intensified_ [este momento se intensifica]

 _And colors all fade to gray_ [y todos los colores se reducen a gris]

...

Y seguí mi camino por su estómago y tembló, no decía ni una palabra, estaba expectante sin la más remota idea de que hacer o qué decir y aun cuando sangre de más había huido de mi cabeza las tuercas seguían girando. Le daría la falsa sensación de poder, le haría sentir que tenía el control, que dentro de los límites de esta relación enferma también se encontraba mi incapacidad para lastimarle, le haría sentir valiente, intocable y le daría la fuerza para luchar…

Y llegué a su pelvis, la parte baja de su vientre y su respiración se atascó. Si mis manos eran buenas… claro que nunca había hecho esto a un hombre, ¿pero qué tan difícil podía ser?. Sus piernas subieron a mis hombros por voluntad propia, no le había atado hoy, no parecía

necesario. Levanté su cadera para tenerlo a mi altura y sus manos dejaron de tratar de alejarme y solo se hundieron en mi cabeza rendidas, y llegué a su pequeño, rosado, húmedo, circuncidado y erecto miembro… respire preguntándome por milésima vez el porqué de esto y sintiendo el aroma de otro hombre…

...

 _I can see a frozen point in time_ [puedo ver un punto congelado en el tiempo]

 _That is easy to retrace_ [que es fácil de rastrear]

 _Light and darkness are both intertwined_ [luz y oscuridad están entrelazados]

 _The elements are in their place_ [los elementos están en su lugar]

...

Mi lengua se deslizó por la punta tomando las pequeñas gotas de presemen, sorprendentemente no tenía mucho sabor, solo un pequeño toque salado… joder… de verdad después de esto tendría que tomar por lo menos cinco duchas.

"Dios… ¿que haces? ¿me estas poniendo alguna porquería?" solté una pequeña risilla y su miembro palpitó ante el aire rozando contra él, al fin y al cabo no podía escucharme o verme. Me moví para quitar su venda, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al verme, volví a mi lugar y una vez más deslicé mi lengua por la punta buscando mostrarle que eso era lo que había sentido. Mordió su labio, no había rabia o impotencia, solo viró a otro lado y subió sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, sus piernas aún rodeando mi cuello, todo tan silencioso que algo de la música escapaba de los auriculares.

...

 _One motion of her wanting mind_ [un movimiento de su deseosa mente]

 _The real world begins to fade_ [el mundo real empieza a desaparecer]

 _And all the hateful things I have become_ [y todas las cosas odiosas en las que me he convertido]

 _Temporarily go away_ [se alejan temporalmente]

...

Reí un poco, siempre había pensado que tener un pene en la boca era ridículo, seguro me veía gracioso, como esa foto donde cogí el de Butters… agh, no, dios, que puto asco.

Empecé a rodar la lengua en torno a la punta mientras mis dedos continuaban el masaje que había empezado en su 'entrada' presionando ese pequeño punto que había encontrado hacía unos días. Se retorcía y pequeños gemidos cruzaban la barrera que tanto le costaba mantener, su cadera no sabía a donde ir, no sabía que era peor, si empujarse hacia arriba y hundirse más en mi boca o moverse hacia abajo y presionarse aún más contra mis dedos.

"no…" vaya, estaba empezando a tardar "esto es demasiado desagradable Cartman, incluso para ti" era tan gracioso cuando decía ese tipo de cosas mientras gemía, y sabía que lo sentía, sabía que lo odiaba, que lo repudiaba y que yo no hacía más que explotar una necesidad física, pero no me importaba, era de hecho bastante satisfactorio a su manera.

Mordí la punta circuncidada y se retorció con un pequeño gemido, empecé a deslizar mi lengua de arriba hasta la base y palpitaba contra ella mientras gotas transparentes se deslizaban hasta chocar conmigo. Y mordí una vez más, más cerca de la base esta vez y su espalda se contrajo y su interior aprisionó con más fuerza mis dedos mientras una de sus manos bajaba para tomar una vez más mi cabello, la otra aun cubría su rostro haciendo la misma labor de la venda que había quitado unos minuto atrás.

"dios" murmuró cuando por fin decidí tomar más de él con mi boca, chocando con mi paladar, y yendo cada vez más hondo al punto de bloquear mi propia respiración, y su otra mano bajó añadiendo más dedos al agarre de mi cabello y su cadera buscaba hundirse más en mi con una necesidad que sólo aparecía cuando estaba en la cúspide de la excitación, del éxtasis y las inhibiciones desaparecían, y su garganta dejaba de luchar matando el llanto y dejando solo gemidos tras de sí, y subí la mirada y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras sus pupilas tan dilatadas como un eterno abismo de lujuria y lascividad arrasaban con salvajismo ese hermoso esmeralda a su paso, sus labios eran retenidos por sus dientes tratando de contener los sonidos y su mirada estaba perdida en su propio miembro, en mi…

Y los juegos continuaron por varios minutos hasta que el palpitar de su miembro se hacía cada vez más constante anunciando el clímax, no había puesto ningún anillo hoy, a medida avanzabamos había quitado cada vez más cadenas, le había dado cada vez más libertad y control sobre la situación, y hoy debía ser el punto en el que su cerebro de judío reaccionara y sintiera que de hecho SI tenía control sobre mi.

"me… me vengo, sal, sal de ahí, dios" empezó a tratar de empujarme lejos pero no, no lo haría, y una vez más lo tome por completo "no pue… dios, sacalo, sacalo" rogaba, estaba cerca, y presioné con más insistencia ese punto y mordí y su cuerpo se contrajo y el líquido cálido, espeso y casi insaboro golpeó mi lengua "no, saca…" pero ya era demasiado tarde "dios, te dije que te salieras…" respiraba agitadamente y aun con el líquido en mi paladar subí y con ayuda de mi mano abrí sus labios, se sorprendió por el rápido movimiento y trato de mover su rostro pero chocamos en un bizarro beso y toda la semilla que había salido de él corrió por nuestro intercambio, le obligue a cerrar su boca y observe sus expresiones de disgusto.

"pasalo" mi mano sostenía su mandíbula, me miró incrédulo, escandalizado, negó "hazlo" curvó sus cejas en derrota y su garganta deslizó el líquido por ella con dificultad y desagrado, le dejé ir.

"que puto asco" y ahora sus cejas estaban fruncidas. Sonreí satisfecho por ese despliegue de expresiones y me incliné una vez más sobre él para encontrar sus labios de nuevo, y permanecieron estáticos como en el principio de todo este acto pero unos segundos después los movió contra mi, y aun cuando había sido realmente bueno en la cuestión de contenerme esto pareció sacarme de mis estribos, sus piernas rodearon mis caderas y mis manos se hundieron en las sabanas a sus costados mientras el beso crecía y crecía entre movimientos intercalados, mordiscos salvajes de parte de ambos lados y esa exploración que tanto había deseado hacer por su boca, delineando sus labios, su lengua, todo de él con un hambre atroz, y su mano rozó cerca de mi entrepierna y tuve que alejarme, esto era demasiado.

"no hagas eso" pero era lo que estábamos buscando ¿verdad?. Alejó su mano y me observó impávido, la música había dejado de sonar hacía un buen rato.

"¿por qué?" oh, él sabía la respuesta, estábamos jugando algo que ya habíamos jugado tantas veces para ahora, solo que esta vez implicaba sexo, control, deseo…

"porque no podré contenerme Kahl" mordió su labio y en el aire se respiraba esa deliciosa tensión entre el depredador hambriento y la presa astuta.

"ilustrame" me acerqué a su oído divertido por todo este juego, era tan encantador cuando ambos podíamos ver a través de la situación.

"te cogeré hasta que ruegues judío. Duro, profundo… " mordí su cuello " …te correras tantas veces que perderás la cordura y de entre tus piernas se deslizara mi esperma, porque Kahl, no hay nada que desee más ahora mismo que venirme en tu interior" y volví a buscar su rostro encontrando su boca semiabierta y sus ojos dilatados mirándome con algo que no podía leer del todo, su respiración estaba pausada, casi detenida "¿suficiente explicito?" frunció su ceño fastidiado y empujó mi pecho.

"quiero irme" pasó saliva mirando a otro lado, reí por lo bajo.

"bien" ya habíamos terminado de todos modos. Me deslicé fuera mientras él mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, era de noche y luces de un auto llegando golpearon contra el cristal, se levantó asustado.

"coño, tu mama… "

"da igual, tomate tu tiempo" me observó casi preguntándome si era retrasado.

"¿estas imbecil? si nos ve…"

"dije que da igual" que fastidioso podía llegar a ser Kahl, dios. Empecé a caminar hacía la puerta "ella piensa que es consensuado así que deberías fingir un poco por tu propio bien" le miré de soslayo solo para ver su cara, reí por el horror en él antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima semana c:


	16. Freedom SM

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, ya tras esta especie de relleno (ya que todos están aquí por el Kyman u.u, y no los culpo, yo también lo estaría owo) por fin entraremos al nudo xD y bueno.

Gracias al comentario de _javitojavi_ ilustré la escena del capitulo 11, la ultima parte. Se puede ver una sola viñeta que puse en la portada de este FF y como eso es lo mas cercano a subir imágenes que hay aquí pues para verla completa pueden ir a mi deviantart que tiene el mismo nombre, alanciel (alanciel .deviantart .com), y el fanart con el mismo nombre "the scorpion and the frog" igual es el ultimo que subí así que aparecerá de primeras xD.

Espero disfruten y disculpen por errores mágicos de antemano.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **FREEDOM**

* * *

"entonces ustedes dos están…" vi por el retrovisor a Kenny hacer un gesto obsceno con sus manos soltando una pequeña risa divertido. Suspiré virando hacía Craig, tenía la mirada fija en la carretera ignorando la situación deliberadamente, solo una semana y ya le había contado, joder.

"no es tu asunto Kenny" respondí bajando la ventana. Giró los ojos echandose en el asiento trasero.

"claro que lo es, hice una apuesta con Craig después de todo"

"cállate" miré hacía ese imbécil por su respuesta.

"¿apuesta de que?" no aparté la vista de Craig quien chocó miradas con Kenny por el retrovisor probablemente maldiciendo mentalmente.

"pues veras…" se acercó a mí por atrás "si Tucker aquí presente te la mete tendré que hacer el ridículo frente a la mama de Kyle, si tu se la metes a él, él será quien confesara su atracción sexual y deseo carnal incontenible por ella" y gruñó fastidiado ante el tono divertido de Kenny.

"eres un imbécil Craig" suspiró agobiado "obviamente yo seré el que se la meta" reí mirando por la ventana una vez más "así que dime cuando estés listo, ya sabes, para llevar mi cámara a la casa de Kyle, dios eso será épico" Kenny rió tras de mi.

"lo sé lo sé, joder, estaba tan cansado de perder esas estúpidas apuestas, por fin una que podré ganar" volvió a echarse hacía atrás "y al parecer Cartman aún no encuentra la cura para esa fiebre gay que circula por South Park" comentó, Craig rió.

"¿fiebre gay?" y yo solo desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana.

"si, Stan preguntó por una cura para su comportamiento marica ¿puedes creerlo?" y ambos empezaron a reír a todo pulmón, yo solo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos.

"hoy estas mas fastidioso de lo normal Kenny" comenté buscando su rostro por el retrovisor, de la nada su sonrisa se fue.

"probablemente porque no he dormido mucho" y cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza en su sillón "me rechazaron así que estoy un poco jodido" le miré incrédulo.

"¿te rechazaron _a ti_?" pregunté, hizo un curioso puchero.

"lo sé ¿increíble verdad?" miró luego hacia la ventana "siento que todo el mundo está cogiendo menos yo, joder, que frustrante"

"¿y quien es la chica?" Craig mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, no faltaba mucho para llegar a Denver.

"bueno, pues al parecer la fiebre gay también me afectó" rió por lo bajo.

"¿un chico?" pregunté incrédulo. Asintió.

"simplemente no soy suficiente y no creo que pueda, no lo sé, ser como él desea que yo sea, ni siquiera sé si lo hace enserio o solo esta poniendo un montón de excusas maricas para mantenerme alejado" suspiró "qué puto fastidio, pude haber caído por cualquier chica de la escuela y tendría una posibilidad pero..."

"¿le conocemos?" viré hacia Craig por la pregunta y luego hacía Kenny algo interesado por su respuesta.

"si"

"¿Kyle?" pregunté, rió por lo bajo, negó "¿Cartman?" y ahora Craig rió "¿Craig?"

"Butters" ¿pero que coño?.

"¿Butters?" mi voz y la de Craig sonaron al unísono.

"si si, es tan absurdo..." revolvió su cabello frustrado "pero joder, sus piernas se abren tanto y dios, si vieran como puede curvar su espalda, es tan..." sonrió estúpidamente a la nada "... y como mueve las caderas. es imposible no pensar en cogerselo cuando tiene esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan estúpidamente inocentes, es como como como no se, como un lindo y esponjoso conejo pero a su vez también es sexy..."

"¿quien coño encuentra un conejo sexy?" pregunté anonadado por la forma en que hablaba, realmente estaba perdido.

"yo desde que le vi mover el culo Stan, si tan solo le vieras bailar, es tan..." se sentó derecho emocionado buscando por la palabra exacta, cuando no pudo solo se volvió a echar rendido "en fin, pero qué importa si va a defender a capa y escudo su heterosexualidad tanto como a Lexus, esa puta" y el ánimo de hacía unos segundos se fue por completo.

"la chica que te guiñó el ojo en la cafetería" recordé, asintió.

"la misma" luego silencio, ninguno tenía idea de que decir porque el hecho de que Kenny estuviese enganchado a alguien como Butters, alguien sin tetas… bueno, era realmente surreal "digan algo hijos de puta ¿por qué creen que les estoy contando esto?" dijo fastidiado al rato.

"solo busca otra… otro… lo que sea Kenny, tu le das a todo lo que se mueva, no creo que sea muy difícil para ti" habló Craig.

"eso también pensé yo…" divago "pero resulta que el otro día…" y aquí íbamos con las aventuras sexuales de Kenny McCormick "... nos besamos y fue tan increíble, y es que no puedo dejar de pensar y so…"

"¿y ya?" pregunté incrédulo virando hacia él.

"y ya que"

"¿solo un beso y ya?" por lo general eran mucho más largas sus historias. Me miró como si yo fuera el idiota aquí.

"eres un puerco, que querías ¿que se la metiera en medio de un salón de baile con un guardia de seguridad afuera?" bufé.

"has cogido en peores lugares, para ti la escuela se traduce a motel" y volví la vista al frente.

"si, pero si nos encontraban lo expulsarían y yo no soy así de hijo de puta Stan" esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo de ese estilo, supongo que si le gustaba, al menos un poco. Por lo general solo era atracción sexual que desaparecía en cuanto cogía con esa persona, así que le habíamos dejado de poner atención a sus romances desde hacía un buen rato.

"solo tienes que coger con él y se te pasará la estupidez, siempre es así contigo" y por supuesto yo no era el único que pensaba eso.

"que consejo de mierda" espetó fastidiado "Si te quieres coger a Butters, cogetelo, Craig Tucker 2016" dijo con una voz realmente graciosa, no pude evitar reír mientras nuestro amable conductor solo giraba los ojos "estoy yendo a clases de canto lírico después de salir del trabajo, siento que voy a morir, aparte no puedo mirar ninguna chica y no puedo ni tocar un porro… y es que…" gimió fastidiado "podría seguir pretendiendo ser algo que no soy y solo tirar con él cuando tenga la oportunidad y luego dejarlo pero eso le herirá…" mantuvimos silencio, eso definitivamente no sonaba como Kenny "y no es una chica que sé que no veré nunca más en mi vida, es Butters y quiero que esté cerca de mi siempre porque es mi amigo, no un simple romance de verano" se acurrucaba más contra las sillas "no debí abrir mi boca de mierda, seguiríamos igual que siempre y al menos podría solo seguir tirando con cualquiera para olvidarme un poco pero no, tenía que decirle que me gustaba…" suspiró "en fin, dormiré un rato, me despiertan cuando lleguemos" y dejó de hablar, Craig y yo nos miramos probablemente pensando lo mismo. ¿Que coño?.

* * *

Y de nuevo era el único hombre solo en una mesa, Craig tocaba la guitarra y Kenny la batería, y una vez más solo podía poner atención a su guitarra. De vez en cuando sonreía hacia mi y hacía gestos de coqueteo, era realmente gracioso con los murmullos detrás de mí señalando lo lindos que éramos y si Kenny, alias su 'ex' no se enojaba, claro que él estaba demasiado metido en su rol como para notarlo, demasiado metido en pensamientos sobre Butters tal vez.

Y no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota mientras le veía, me daban nauseas en el buen sentido de la acción… claro que no habíamos hecho realmente mucho desde que ese imbécil metio marihuana en mi comida porque sin alucinógenos simplemente no fluía, y aun cuando pequeños besos se habían vuelto algo del común entre nosotros cosas como 'meterla', bueno, eso parecía muy muy lejano ahora mismo así que probablemente nunca veríamos a Craig confesar su atracción sexual por Sheila, lastima.

Terminaron de tocar y les esperé en mi mesa con el zumo de naranja que vendría el increíble guitarrista a beberse probablemente.

"¿y Craig?" pregunté al ver a Kenny acercarse, se encogió de hombros.

"se quedó organizando unas cosas allá atrás, yo ya me voy"

"¿no te vas con nosotros?"

"nah, esta bien, ustedes necesitan privacidad" sonrió y yo ya tenía una idea de a qué se debía esto.

"que le den a Butters ¿verdad?" sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa, luego suspiró.

"vamos, necesito un descanso, aparte no somos nada más que amigos y… digamos que soy como un Dorian Gray contemporáneo" bufé "en serio, tengo 'inmunidad', puedo hacer cuanto me plazca y no se verá reflejado en este bello rostro" señaló su propia cara para enfatizar su punto sonriendo divertido "en fin, nos vemos mañana"

"suerte" le dije mientras se alejaba.

"prefiero condones" guiñó hacia mi dejando el lugar, suspiré, Kenny siempre sería Kenny después de todo.

"sabía que no duraría mucho" miré hacía Craig, se sentó y empezó a beber el zumo como de costumbre.

"debimos detenerlo, de todos modos lo que está tratando de hacer Butters es ayudarlo" divagué sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

"lo se"

"que amigos de mierda somos"

"yep" luego nos despedimos y salimos, Kenny había desaparecido por completo.

"¿puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?" me miró curioso.

"claro" y no hizo preguntas, no me molestaba, en realidad era bastante agradable no tener que explicarme "pero seras el de abajo"

"¿que?" vi su sonrisa incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir "no voy a tu casa a coger subnormal"

"lo sé lo sé, dios, ¿estás seguro de que dijiste si la otra vez? porque aun no has dado ni un paso Stan"

"¿por qué tengo que ser yo? recuerda, yo soy el que se acerca el otro diez por ciento" rió, llegamos al auto.

"eso lo hace la chica Stan ¿eres la chica en esta relación?"

"no es como que hayan roles de hombre y mujer, imbecil, somos dos hombres y punto" entré, unos segundos después él estaba en el asiento de conductor.

"pongámoslo en otros términos entonces, eso lo hace el pasivo, ¿eres el pasivo en esta relación Stan?"

"vete a la mierda" rió por lo bajo.

"¿puedo besarte?"

"Craig, no hay nada menos sexy que un tipo pidiendo por un beso"

"lo dice el tipo que sugirió una pelea de espadas…" dios, ¿cuanto más me iba a estar recordando eso?. Rodé los ojos fastidiado y me acerqué para besarle solo para que cerrara la puta boca, me estaba acostumbrando a esto bastante. Me separé un poco.

"harás sonrojar tanto a Sheila cuando confieses tu deseo por ella" reí alejándome. Encendió el motor fastidiado tras mi comentario, probablemente odiando a Kenny en ese momento.

Y arrancó. La verdad es que el camino de vuelta se sentía bien, esa calma, él, yo, edificios y luego la carretera y el cielo de Colorado, el aire frío, él tarareando su musica de mierda…

"podríamos irnos y ya" murmuré con la mirada fija en la nada, ya habíamos salido de la gran ciudad así que todo estaba bastante silencioso.

"¿que?"

"podrías coger el siguiente desvío, irnos lejos hasta que la gasolina se acabe y luego solo pedir que nos lleven hasta recorrer todos los estados…" le escuché reír a mi lado "todo sería tan simple, sin gente estupida hablando mierda, sin juegos de mierda o películas de mierda o personas de mierda o trabajos de mierda…" y podía seguir.

"solo estaríamos huyendo"

"¿y qué importa?" no le miraba, y si, sabía que solo estaba diciendo estupideces pero me gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo en algún punto cuando todo estuviese perdido, como mi plan de escape o algo así, era demasiado idealista, lo más probable es que muriera de hambre a mitad del viaje pero… el mundo era realmente cansino.

"a veces importa" le miré interesado.

"¿y ahora?" se encogió de hombros.

"no me preguntes porque ahorita suena como una idea genial Stan, pero mañana a las seis de la mañana cuando despertemos sin pantalones y con el culo partido en algún barranco no lo será" suspiré.

"y pensar que en algún punto creí que tenías bolas" bufó.

"te las puedo mostrar si quieres"

"si tomas el siguiente desvío con mucho gusto dejaré que me las muestres" sonreí al ver su expresión mostrar algo de sorpresa "Kenny perdería una vez más"

"¿tanto quieres que tomé ese estúpido desvío?" solo guardé silencio bajando la ventanilla, no tenía ganas de explicarme más y el enorme letrero verde adelante mostrando las posibilidades a seguir se alzó, South Park marcándose en línea recta y otros pueblos aledaños como posibles desvíos. La carretera estaba casi baldía, eran cerca de las diez, empezó a llover y saqué mi mano para sentir las gotas caer sobre ella "¿estas drogado? pareces drogado" sonreí.

"es solo que, si estoy contigo todas esas ideas absurdas que pasan por mi cabeza, de esas que ignoras por miedo de la nada dejan de parecer tan aterradoras" estaba haciendo un frio de mierda pero no me importaba. Craig guardó silencio "no se cual es tu truco o lo que sea, pero me haces sentir vivo… realmente no se como lo haces Craig"

"eso sonó bastante gay" reí fijando mi vista en unas cuantas cabañas.

"esa es tu magia"

"¿hacerte gay?"

"sip" suspiró, empezó a desacelerar a medida nos acercabamos al momento clave donde podríamos seguir derecho o cometer una locura, se acercó a la orilla y silenció el motor. Le miré curioso solo para encontrarme con sus labios, por unos segundos no sabía qué coño estaba pasando así que no respondí, eventualmente lo hice.

"¿y si lo hacemos después de graduarnos? solo tu, yo y la carretera" reí entre el beso.

"hecho" de todos modos solo faltaban unos meses para quedar libres? "¿podemos ser más gay que esto?" plantó otro beso en mis labios.

"oh claro que sí podemos" y se separó para salir del auto, en serio estaba lloviendo bastante y hacía un frío terrible así que me limité a verle como si se tratase del tipo más retrasado del mundo, dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta "nada puede ser más gay que un beso bajo la lluvia" reí. Extendió su mano.

"eres un subnormal" y la tomé saliendo del auto con su ayuda, sintiendo el agua tocar mi frente y empezar a mojar y deslizarse por mi cabello, un silencio absoluto excepto por la lluvia y voces ahogadas viniendo de la radio.

"y aquí estás" sonreí antes de cerrar mis ojos y hundirme en sus brazos y en su labio siendo acorralado contra el auto. Esta vez sus manos rodearon mi cadera, yo rodeé la suya de igual manera, y el agua se deslizaba entre nosotros, y el frío entraba en segundo plano mientras una vez más veía miles de posibilidades frente a mi que podrían realizarse si esta persona me daba el valor y el empuje. Todo estaba vacío y solo estábamos nosotros dos en un mundo alterno donde nadie nos podía tocar, donde nadie nos podía alcanzar, donde nadie nos podía decir que estaba mal o bien porque a fin de cuentas era nuestra realidad y nuestras decisiones y éramos libres…. libertad, vida, esta persona encajaba tan bien en esos conceptos que de alguna forma lo admiraba, tal vez lo estaba idealizando, viendo más allá de lo que realmente había pero este sentimiento era tan embriagante que no me importaba, aun si no fuese real, aun si en algún momento me fuese a estrellar contra una pared de mierda deseaba disfrutarlo tanto como pudiese.

* * *

Suspiré yendo camino a la parada, esto iba a ser incómodo. Me paré allí, solo había llegado Kenny.

"¿y Craig?" fue lo primero que dijo al verme.

"hola a ti también Kenny" miré hacia la dirección por donde vendría Cartman y Kyle "le dio un resfriado" por imbécil. Kenny bufó "¿y Butters?" y luego le miré, suspiró.

"ni idea, pero siento que me empezara a odiar muy pronto" levanté una ceja curioso, luego se encogió de hombros "claro que es Butters de quien estamos hablando, ¿tal vez me perdone?" sonrió distante, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera tenía mucha idea de que estaba hablando. Solo guardé silencio.

"¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Cartman, al parecer ya nadie saludaba por aquí.

"esta es la parada así que no se Cartman, ¿esperar por el camión de helados?" gruñó parándose sin intención de hablar más, y luego la persona con la cual me sentiría más incómodo llegó justo tras el culón "hey Kyle" Cartman estaba entre nosotros así que no le podía ver muy bien.

"córrete culo gordo que no me dejas ver una mierda" protestó desde el otro lado, suspiré, las típicas peleas entre esos dos, la verdad es que se echan un poco de menos.

"obligame" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y se quedó en su lugar, eso era raro.

"hola Stan" dijo, sonreí en respuesta, había bebido un poco antes de venir hoy así que todo se veía perfectamente. Esperamos en silencio como de costumbre.

Kenny caminó hacía Butters pero por alguna razón no se animó a sentarse junto a él por tanto se sentó atrás, Kyle se hizo junto a Cartman lo cual fue sumamente raro de igual forma, se sentía como si estuviese ignorando bastantes hechos importantes. Solo fuí a sentarme atrás junto al único con el que había estado hablando normalmente estos dias.

"no puedo mirarle a la cara" rodé los ojos fastidiado, ¿estaría hablando de Butters cada vez que me acercara?.

"que importa Kenny, solo son amigos" se hundió en el sillón.

"la cuestión Stan es que…" suspiró "después de que dejé el bar fuí a una zona menos gay y estaba esta chica preciosa y…" revolvió su cabello fastidiado "y le hablé pero tenía novio y dijo que tenía esta amiga que había venido con ellos y que estaba sola…" miró hacía la ventana, aquí íbamos con las aventuras sexuales de Kenny McCormick una vez más.

"¿y?"

"la amiga era la ex de Butters, Lexus…" uh, eso no se escuchaba bien "y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle algo sobre Butters pero la muy puta dijo que debía pagarle unas copas antes de poder decirme lo que necesitaba saber y en fin, el punto es que me pase un poco y…" cubrió su rostro "la verdad es que no recuerdo una mierda Stan, pero algo me dice que eso no fue cosa de simple puteria de Lexus y ya"

"¿qué crees que sea entonces?"

"no lo se pero se que la cagué en grande esta vez"

"sip, bastante" me miró fastidiado.

"que amigos de mierda tengo, joder"

"¿qué quieres que diga? estabas pensando con tu otra cabeza, era de esperarse y más tratándose de ti que tienes eso de ser puta como segunda naturaleza" me miró fastidiado.

"ya me esta empezando a joder el apodito de porquería" reí.

"¿pero qué hacer si eso es lo que eres Kenny?" chasqueó la lengua, el auto se detuvo y bajamos. Solo caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada.

"no me jodas" le escuché murmurar. Busque con lo que su mirada se había topado y si, las sospechas de Kenny se hicieron realidad, en el tablón de noticias había una enorme foto de él y la ex de Butters en una posición bastante comprometedora. Le miré, su expresión estaba en blanco pero lo más probable es que estuviese echando fuego por dentro. Suspiró.

Butters estaba recién llegando, Kenny miró hacía mí, luego chasqueó la lengua y por fin algo de fastidio se denotó en su expresión "que le den a esta escuela de mierda y a esa puta, al mundo y a tu puta madre Stan, estoy fuera" y simplemente se fué esquivando por completo a Butter, al parecer no entraría a clases hoy. Butters intentó hablarle pero solo paso de él y continuó caminando, luego se acercó y por fin vió la imagen. Sus ojos parecían crecer con cada segundo que pasaba, sus cejas se empezaron a fruncir eventualmente para luego morder su labio inferior en rabia, miró hacía la puerta por donde salió Kenny y le siguió. Cuanto drama tan temprano en la mañana.

Y las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, ni Kenny ni Butters vinieron a la hora del almuerzo así que no me sentí con la confianza de sentarme junto a Kyle, me hice junto a Tweek y los demás. De todos modos ambos se fueron en cierto punto, ¿a donde? ni idea, pero ese mensaje que Cartman había enviado a media escuela era bastante… no lo se, pero había partes cortadas probablemente donde estaba el nombre de la otra persona, se escuchaba fastidiado ¿a quién le habrá dicho eso? ¿y Cartman por qué cortaría el nombre de esa persona?, algo me decía que el receptor del mensaje de hecho había sido Cartman pero eso no tenía sentido en absoluto, en fin, no se veía tan mal así que supongo que estaba bien.

* * *

"te ves horrible" fue lo primero que dije en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, sus padres no estaban y su hermana no quería cuidar de un enfermo así que decidió dejarlo solo, secó su nariz con un pañuelo que llevaba en mano, su nariz estaba roja, sus ojos algo hinchados y su cabello estaba vuelto una mierda, bufó.

"eso era exactamente lo que quería oír hoy Stan, muchisimas gracias" dió paso.

"un placer" y seguí aun cuando solo venía a traerle sus apuntes "igual eso te pasa por imbécil" cerró.

"querías ser más gay" empecé a subir las escaleras, él me seguía.

"era una pregunta retórica, se supone que no debes responder"

"pero te gusto" sentí la gracia en su tono, sonreí.

"si, amé esas dos horas de regreso mojados hasta las pelotas en pleno invierno" estornudó.

"que odioso eres Stan" y tenía la nariz tapada así que sonaba bastante gracioso "¿has escuchado de eso de que si tienes gripa y lo haces con alguien te curaras? o se la pasaras o alguna maricada de esas…"

"que buena excusa" reí, pero si lo había escuchado "lo más probable es que ambos terminemos enfermos" entramos a su habitación. La cama estaba desorganizada, había ropa sucia por todos lados y pañuelos y en fin, era un desastre "fijo le echas la culpa al resfriado" pateé unos calzoncillos del suelo lejos y Craig me jaló por atrás, giré para otro de sus besos sorpresa, claro que no duró mucho.

"mocos de mierda, es imposible besar así" murmuró fastidiado alejándose para luego echarse en la cama. Sonreí divertido.

"traje los apuntes y tenemos un proyecto para dentro de ocho días, como no estabas me ofrecí a hacerme contigo" me miró por unos segundos y luego se cubrió por completo.

"gracias" murmuró entre las cobijas.

"bueno, eso es todo…"

"no seas hijo de puta Stan" sonreí "¿me dejaras aquí moribundo? mis padres no llegan sino hasta dentro de dos horas y la mierda de Ruby me dejó botado, igual no es como que esperara mucho de esa mocosa" bajo las cobijas un poco "¿te puedes quedar conmigo?" dijo con un extraño tono.

"¿estás tratando de sonar lindo?" y sacó su dedo medio entre las cobijas para volverse a cubrir otra vez.

"vete a la mierda entonces, de todos modos no es como que seamos nada, ni siquiera quieres coger conmigo" suspiré.

"me quedaré un rato entonces" y me senté a los pies de la cama sin mucha idea de qué hacer.

"estoy aburrido"

"genial"

"el otro dia por error entré al baño de chicas…"

"ah ¿sí?" rió.

"pensé que me golpearían pero no se molestaron en absoluto por eso de que soy gay y esas mierdas, una me dijo que si no me sentía cómodo en el baño de chicos que podía entrar a ese"

"eres un puerco"

"¿por qué? no eran los vestidores ni nada por el estilo…" silencio, sorbió mocos "¿crees que si entro a los vestidores 'por error' reaccionarían de la misma manera?" sabía que llegaría a esa conclusión en algún punto eso.

"no lo se, ¿por que no lo intentas?"

"¿debería?"

"por supuesto"

"supongo que podría…" ¿en serio lo estaba considerando?. Me acerqué a él para comprobar su temperatura, toque su frente con la mano mientras me observaba atentamente, estaba ardiendo.

"¿debería traer paños de agua o algo así?" sonrió.

"aw, Stan me quiere y se preocupa por mí" estaba empezando a quedar pendejo por la fiebre. Suspiré y me fuí para volver unos minutos después con unos paños mojados que había en la cocina, probablemente la mama se los había preparado ya. Los puse en su frente "esto es tan chicle"

"¿que?"

"ch-chicle" repitió.

"¿cliche?" sonrió.

"sip, la chica enferma, el tipo cuidandola en plan príncipe azul y luego…" extendió sus manos al techo "... cogen" miró hacía mí "es el orden natural de las cosas ¿no lo ves? falso principe, chica caliente, por la fiebre o lo que sea, y desenlace sexual"

"¿de donde sacas toda esa mierda? nunca he visto nada así" se cubrió dándome la espalda.

"es porque visitamos páginas diferentes Stan, esos dibujos maricas de mi y Tweek no era lo único que había, y teníamos diez años…" no estaba entendiendo una mierda.

"¿entonces estas diciendo que el orden natural es que tu y yo terminemos …" giró hacía mí una vez más con dificultad, tomó un pañuelo y se sonó, lo tiró lejos a ningún lugar en particular y me miró con tal determinación que casi parecía fuese a decirme el sentido de la vida.

"si" y eso fue todo. Suspiré.

"mejor duermete, me quedaré hasta que te duermas si quieres " chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

"que reconfortante eres Stan" dijo con claro sarcasmo. Extendió sus brazos hacia mi "ven, te dejaré ser el top" reí por lo bajo.

"hombre, no creo que estés muy consciente de lo que estás diciendo ahora mismo"

"¿enserio?" sonrió "entonces deberías aprovecharte" acomodé el paño una vez más, se había caído "yo lo hice"

"no lo hiciste" y lo sostuve porque este tipo no paraba de moverse.

"también está la escena del supositorio" rió.

"Craig, enserio ¿qué clase de páginas visitas?" se estremeció.

"las mujeres a veces son aterradoras Stan"

"sip" y luego de eso solo guardó silencio, sus ojos se fueron cerrando eventualmente y cayó dormido, sostuve el paño por un rato más y luego solo me quedé allí pensando en estupideces. No quería ir a casa donde probablemente mama y papa estaban discutiendo por el problema de alcohol de Randy, sabía que pararían en algún momento, que se reconciliarían y llegarían a un acuerdo como buena pareja que debían ser pero la verdad es que era un fastidio estar cerca cuando todo ese proceso se llevaba a cabo.

Miré mi celular. Ya iban a ser casi las seis, la mamá de él llegaban por lo general a las siete y el papa tipo ocho, Ruby aún no aparecía. Bueno, mientras siguiera durmiendo supongo que estaría bien. Traté de levantarme pero hacía un rato me había tomado de la mano sin que yo pusiera mucho cuidado, suspiré tratando de liberarme pero me aprisionó con más fuerza.

"es que hasta dormido eres un dolor en el culo Craig" murmuré, y jalé pero el movimiento hizo que gimiera fastidiado, empezó a abrir los ojos.

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"estaba robando tu porno" me miró confundido, rió estúpidamente.

"nunca lo encontraras" y se giró y siguió durmiendo, sonreí poniéndome de pie, supongo que ya era hora de irse.

"Stan" me detuve antes de abrir la puerta al escuchar su voz adormilada.

"¿si?" le oí moverse en la cama, se puso de pie, el sonido de pies descalzos caminando hacia mi llenó el ambiente.

"no puedes romper el orden natural de las cosas así cómo así" pues aun seguía alucinando. Giré hacía él.

"te ves horrible Craig, hablo enserio, deberías acostarte y …" y pasó de mí saliendo de la habitación, suspiré y le seguí, camino hacia el baño mientras se sacaba camiseta y pantalones y demás en el proceso dejando botadas las prendas por el pasillo.

"tomaré un baño" y entró, me quedé afuera con cara de '¿qué coño?', se asomó con sus boxers en mano "¿no vienes?" y los botó lejos con una sonrisa divertida entrando una vez más. No creo que fuese muy bueno andar desnudo por ahí en invierno cuando tenía gripa, menos tomar baños tan tarde. Saqué mi celular.

" _hey señor activo ¿tienes buenas noticias para mi?_ " seguro hablaba de la apuesta.

"no realmente, Craig está enfermo y está actuando realmente raro" Kenny guardó silencio, al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor pero trataba de mostrar lo contrario por medio de su voz.

" _¿que está haciendo?_ "

"se quitó toda la ropa y está diciendo que lo siga al baño…" y sorprendentemente no rió, en serio debía estar muy mal como para no reirse de algo tan ridículo.

"¡Staaaan, no puedo abrir el puto shampoo!"

"y estoy empezando a creer que tiene un problema grave a la hora de abrir cosas, como huevos, cinturones… shampoo, eso no es normal Kenny" más silencio "¿Kenny?... ¡dime que hacer, coño!"

" _perdón… solo aprovecha ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? él está consciente de lo que está haciendo, solo esta jodiendo contigo. Pero cuidate porque das la espalda una vez y puf, terminaré frente a Sheila hablando de sueños húmedos y tu terminarás lisiado por al menos una semana_ " rodé los ojos, ¿no tenía a nadie maduro a mi alrededor? ¿alguien que me dijera que lo metiera de nuevo a la cama? porque esto estaba siendo realmente difícil de llevar.

"que consejo tan marica Kenny"

" _oh, perdóneme usted, pero la ultima vez que miré los suyos eran peores, como sea, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después_ " y colgó, miré hacía la luz del baño en el oscuro pasillo con el sonido de la ducha corriendo al fondo. Suspiré resignado, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?.

Así que crucé el umbral, estaba desnudo por supuesto, con agua cayendo por su cuerpo, aun tratando de abrir el estúpido shampoo, miró hacía mí y sonrió.

"viniste"

"te vas a enfermar aún más Craig" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado erradicando la sonrisa.

"esto es bueno para la fiebre, ya me basta con quemarse las neuronas con yerba" extendió sus brazos con shampoo aun en mano "ahora ven, soy todo tuyo" no pude evitar reír.

"o bebiste mucho jarabe para la tos o la fiebre ya te dejo idiota" rodó los ojos.

"solo quítate la puta ropa y métete, dios, que tedioso eres" y muy resignadamente hice caso, empecé a desvestirme viendo algo divertido como intentaba abrir el shampoo.

"cuando te decía lo de retrasado e imbécil y esas cosas la verdad es que no era enserio… hasta ahora" me lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

"esta porquería está atascada, siempre se abre, no se porque hoy le dio la puta gana de…" gruñó tirando esa cosa lejos, luego me miró y empezó a detallarme sin la intención de esconder su interés. Mordió su labio inferior "no estás para nada mal Stan" suspiré avanzando hacia él, corrí la puerta de cristal.

"tu tampoco" y cerré tras de mi alcanzando el agua, su pecho. Rodeé sus caderas y todo se sumió en este raro ambiente demasiado íntimo, demasiado nuevo para ambos. "esto es bastante gay" rió subiendo sus brazos a mi cuello, se encogió de hombros.

"lo se, ¿pero a quién le importa?" Y el primer beso corrió a través de nuestro espacio tornando el ambiente de un tinte divertido y juguetón sin saber quien acabaría perdiendo en esta pelea, ¿quien estaría arriba? ¿quien estaría abajo? ni idea, pero ambos sabíamos que la disputa sería realmente divertida. Y sus labios empezaron a deslizarse camino abajo hasta terminar de rodillas frente a mi y la imagen era enloquecedora, su cabello negro, humedo deslizándose de forma natural sobre su blanco rostro, sus enormes ojos azules mirando hacía mi divertidos por mi propia expresión, su sonrisa juguetona y su cuerpo húmedo… levantó su dedo medio y no pude evitar sonreír, lo hundió en su boca y lo empezó a lamer a solo centímetros de mi miembro.

"¿que coño haces?" murmuré, deslizó su dedo fuera de sus labios para empezar a jugar con mi pre-semen.

"estoy estimulando tu imaginación ¿no ves?" respondió divertido, dejé ir aire por llano placer al sentir su mano alrededor mío.

"hay mejores lugares que podrías estimular" mordí mi labio al verlo sonreír y acercar su rostro divertido hacía donde ahora estaba su mano, mordió la punta lo que hizo que me tensara hasta sentir el placer de ese simple contacto, una vez más mi columna se relajó y sus ojos brillaron en deseo, se alejó.

"¿como eso?" asentí idiotizado por su sonrisa y sus ojos, y su roja lengua empezó a jugar seguida eventualmente por sus labios, su boca, su jodida garganta… Wendy nunca la había llevado tan hondo ¿como era eso posible?.

Mi espalda estaba contra la baldosa de la ducha, el agua tibia corría y en cierto punto solo cerré mis ojos recostando mi cabeza en la fría pared, enterrando mis manos en su suave cabello, ambos sumidos en un contraste de blanco y negro con el azul de nuestros ojos rompiendo la armonía sutilmente. Se alejó por unos segundos.

"se me olvido decirte algo" abrí un ojo solo para verle mirando hacía mi "el primero que se corra será el ganador de el grandioso, y maravilloso, y genial título de pasivo" rió retomando una vez más mi miembro y la verdad es que no procesé en primera sus palabras hasta que estaba cerca, luego por fin la frase tomó sentido.

"¿que?" y empezó a hacer algo con su lengua, no tenía idea que era pero la movía aun con mi miembro en su boca de alguna manera mientras sus manos masajeaban aún más abajo y tuve que hacer lo imposible por pensar en algo desagradable para no correrme, traté de alejarlo pero se sentía tan bien que la cuestión de ir abajo no parecía tan mala ahora mismo "para Craig, esto no es justo" murmuré entre gemidos alejando mis caderas con pesar. Y se alejó.

"eso es lo que pasa cuando te aprovechas de un enfermo Stan" así que a esto se refería Kenny, coño. Trató de volver pero antes de poder le tomé por los brazos y le puse de pie "¿tan bueno soy?" preguntó con este tedioso tono burlón.

"no arruines el momento, joder" y tomé sus labios moviéndonos hasta que su espalda chocó contra el vidrio, mis manos buscaron por su erección, se alejó un poco.

"si quieres ganar tendrás que hacerlo mejor Stan" murmuró entre el beso.

"lo se" y en un rápido movimiento le giré. Su mejilla, pecho, abdomen terminaron presionados contra el vidrio mientras su blanca espalda curvada se posicionó justo frente a mi.

"te sobrepasas un poco y te doy una patada en las pelotas" sonreí dando un pequeño beso cerca de su cuello, sus hombros.

"hablas demasiado " y mi mano continuó el masaje en la parte delantera.

"¿que tiene? es mejor aun si hablas"

"basta con el lenguaje corporal Craig"

"es sexo, no algún estúpido ritual hippie"

"mientras no use al pequeño Willy da igual lo que haga ¿verdad?"

…

¿Dije pequeño Willy?… oh dios.

"¿que dijiste?"

"nada"

"no no, dijiste pequeño Willy" y empezó a reír, joder "¡¿le pusiste nombre a tu polla?!" y seguía riendo….

"no fui yo, coño, fue Wendy, en ese entonces tenía esta obsesión con las ballenas y ella simplemente…" gruñi fastidiado, no paró .

"¿y para coger o correrte o lo que sea como le decías? ¿quiero liberar a Willy?" y reía a carcajadas el muy hijo de puta, joder, qué vergüenza. Recosté mi frente en su espalda.

"Craig" susurré en tono suplicante, trató de calmarse.

"ok ok, dios, un pescado, un puto pescado…" respiró hondo "en fin, sip, esta bien mientras no uses _al pequeño Willy_..." rió un poco más "es tan estúpido, ni siquiera es un buen nombre, nunca te la podría chupar en serio pensando en esa ballena, es … es demasiado"

"tienes un don increíble para romper estos momentos" sorbió mocos, ¿este tipo podía ser más matador de ambiente que eso?.

"si si, solo mantén alejado al pequeño Willy de mi culo" suspiré, me alejé y cerré la llave.

"¿sabes que?, jodete" y le aparté para mover la puerta de cristal y salir.

"oh vamos, solo es una estupida broma, no seas llorón" cogí mi ropa y miré hacia él fastidiado.

"estoy casi seguro de que estarás riendo durante todo el puto rato" cubrió su boca para tratar de contener la risa.

"probablemente"

"vete a la mierda, ni siquiera es tan gracioso" y salí llevando una toalla conmigo.

"¡lo es!" gritó desde el baño entre risas, giré los ojos entrando a su habitación aun sintiéndome como un idiota por lo de recien. Me sequé y cambie rapido.

"muérete Craig" fue lo último que dije antes de bajar las escaleras con su risa de fondo, salí de su casa, definitivamente no le dejaría la posición de activo después de esto.

* * *

La verdad es que esta pareja puede llegar a ser muy gay en el buen sentido de la palabra, con cursilerías y cosas así, y a la vez graciosa, es chistoso escribir de ellos xD. En fin, eso fue todo por esta semana y hasta la próxima c:


	17. Useless EC-KB-KM

Y este otra vez xD es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, tres perspectivas todas entorno a un mismo suceso c: Por fin entramos al nudo después de 100 000 palabras :$ y bueno, por fin un capitulo sin sexo siendo que todos los últimos han tenido escenas de ese estilo xD

En fin ya dejo de hablar basura, que disfruten y me disculpo por errores que hayan escapado mágicamente de mi ojo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO** **17**

 **USELESS**

* * *

Esta semana había sido sumamente aburrida, no había tocado a Kahl desde el miércoles por andar organizando cuestiones relacionadas con Trent, pero el tiempo libre iba a mi favor, dejar a ese judío solo pensando en porqués y cómos era realmente divertido, era tan paranoico, tan perfeccionista que siempre quería encontrarle respuesta a todo, y su imaginación en ocasiones volaba a niveles que ni yo podía esperar… así que le dejaría llegar a una conclusión tremendamente absurda solo para mi vano entretenimiento, pero de momento solo esperaría a ver los resultados en nuestro siguiente encuentro. De momento lo primordial era que habíamos avanzado realmente bien con su aversión, al menos ya no iba a los baños a esconderse.

La cuestión con la hermana de Kenny no había hecho muchos avances, según el diario marica de Kahl, Trent se había ganado su confianza en un principio con el fin de obtener información de primera mano respecto a horarios, lugares en los que se encontraría comúnmente, personas cercanas, posibles molestias y demás estupideces para encontrar el momento o días indicados para tomar a esa persona.

Karen seguramente era más fácil que Kahl en más de un aspecto, era solo un año menor que todos nosotros pero de igual forma era mucho más frágil, o al menos eso decía Kenny, así que joder su psiquis no tomaría tanto como tomo con el judío. Para conveniencia de Trent ella estaba lejos de Kenny junto a ese retrasado del hermano mayor lo que haría las cosas muchísimo más fáciles, y se había asegurado de que cada encuentro fuera lejos de South Park para no llamar la atención.

Kahl probablemente no estaba al tanto de todo eso y la persona que me estaba ayudando no paraba de joderme con esa mocosa, había sido bastante insistente diciendo que debíamos ayudarla pero eso era imposible ahora mismo.

Lo más probable es que Trent ya estuviese al tanto de que le seguía porque en los últimos días había aumentado drásticamente su discreción al punto de disminuir las visitas a Karen y variar más los destinos, en más de una vez Rom, quien me ayudaba, no pudo seguirle la pista. Con algo de suerte de todos modos, aun si podía inferirlo con nada de pruebas a su favor, no podía saber que era yo y de enterarse, de meterme en su camino con lo que sea que iba a hacer a Karen estoy más que seguro de que culparía a Kahl y esto llevaría a una bola de nieve desastrosa, porque si el judío no abría la boca era por algo. En fin, si se tomaba un poco más de tiempo con Karen entonces podría interferir porque ya tendría todo preparado y no habría problema si descubría que era yo, no, ya sería demasiado tarde para él, así que estaba de manos cruzadas porque la verdad es que la chica no me importaba lo suficiente como para alterar mi plan y el imbécil de Rom nunca entendería eso.

Lunes en la noche.

No se que hora era, solo sé que estaba oscuro, era de noche, bastante tarde y como siempre mi madre no estaba, y si, como es de esperarse estaba durmiendo. El ruido lejano de mi celular poco a poco empezó a devolverme la conciencia de mi entorno a medida trataba de reconocer al destinatario por medio del ringtone, de no ser él la verdad es que solo lo hubiese ignorado.

"¿pasa algo?"

" _la chica, la hermana de tu amigo, se la están llevando_ " trate de procesar las palabras en medio del sueño, se escuchaba preocupado, algo de ruido de autos y comercio se filtraba por el altavoz.

"¿y?" joder, no otra vez con esta mierda.

" _¡¿y?!¿es que no te importa?_ "

"ya sabes mi respuesta, como sea, quiero dormir, eso _si_ que importante"

" _la metieron en una Van, están yendo al distrito mierda Cartman, corre peligro_ " bueno, eso era nuevo.

"que le den a esa perra si quieren, me importa una mierda" bostecé "llamame cuando sea algo que valga la pena" estaba a punto de colgar cuando habló de nuevo.

" _iré_ " y me senté en la cama al escuchar tal barbaridad.

"¿que?"

" _iré, y si no vienes toda la información se irá conmigo si algo malo me pasa_ " este hijo de puta, suspiré formando mis palabras cuidadosamente.

"¿no ves que es una trampa? ¿enserio cree que la tomarían tan abiertamente? y te recuerdo que eres una porquería a la hora de ser discreto, es más que obvio que los estás siguiendo y te están llevando a quien sabe que matadero de mierda" guardó silencio por un momento probablemente considerando mis palabras, la verdad es que el tipo no era el más brillante de su generación.

" _aún así la chica necesita ayuda_ " gruñí fastidiado saliendo de la cama.

"¿por que tienes que ser así? con tu mierda de lastima y porquería. Esta es la última vez que te lo digo Rom, es una trampa, si vas, si voy, nos la van a meter por el culo por no decir que el hijo de puta de Trent va a saber que soy yo el que lo ha estado siguiendo originalmente ¿y tienes una idea de lo que eso implica? ¿la tienes?" dije ya frustrado por este tarado buscando por un abrigo y zapatos, tratando de convencerle de que retrocediera.

" _lo se, pero la integridad de esa chica es más importante que tus planes de mierda Cartman_ "

"¿es que no escuchas subnormal de mierda? ¡lo más probable es que ni siquiera sea Karen! ¡¿estás siquiera seguro de que es ella?!" probablemente si era la real pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que este tipo no fuese por ella. Tomé mi Glock 17 y mi navaja. Silencio "¡pero responde hijo de puta! ¿vas a arruinar todo y ni siquiera estás seguro de que es la real?" tomé las llaves y salí de ahí.

" _¡tiene que ser Cartman, no soy imbécil, yo ví como la metían a la Van!_ "

"si si, a mitad de la noche y a no se cuantos metros de distancia, ves que se llevan a una chica que en tu vida has visto detalladamente ¿me falta algo?" paré un taxi "mandame la dirección" tal vez podía sacar algo bueno de ello con algo de suerte pero era muy poco probable. El celular vibró por el mensaje, lo mostré al conductor "a esa dirección por favor" asintió arrancando, eran las doce, joder "ya estoy yendo, más te vale que valga la pena Rom y mis sospechas no sean ciertas"

" _la están metiendo a una casucha Cartman, uno usó llaves para entrar así que tal vez no haya nadie ahí dentro, son unos tres, no veo a Trent_ " peor aún… era tan jodidamente obvio y el tipo este era tan subnormal, por eso es que es mejor hacer las cosas por uno mismo…

"te voy a cortar las bolas" murmuré presionando el puente de mi nariz.

* * *

Salí del taxi unas cuantas cuadras atras y caminé hacía el que supuse era su auto, esta iba a ser la primera vez que me reuniría con él desde que le pedí ayuda.

"hey, aquí" suspiré caminando hacia la figura recostada contra un poste, el tatuaje aún seguía en su lugar y las cosas esas ridículas de sus pies se habían ido, su cabello negro estaba desorganizado y largo como cuando éramos niños y aún conservaba esta falsa aura de rufián la cual no era cierta en absoluto, solo le bastaba con ver llorar a alguien y ahí estaba ayudándole… soy un estúpido por pedir ayuda de alguien así ¿pero qué hacer? si era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar.

"¿viste si tenían armas?" negó jugando con una navaja, rodé los ojos fastidiado "por eso terminas en la correccional, por tu imbecilidad" empecé a caminar hacia la casucha, se veía horrible, estaba algo alejada de la zona mierda y no había mucho alrededor lo que me recordaba de alguna forma a la casa de Kenny.

"¿qué haremos?" preguntó siguiéndome, suspiré.

"como te dije, lo más probable es que sea una estúpida trampa, si son solo tres podemos contra ellos, tengo entendido que no son muchas las personas que tiene aquí en South Park, al menos unas siete" según los informe de Kahl "pero solo son adolescentes después de todo" empecé a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la malgastada estructura, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas, jeringuillas y botellas de licor rondaban aquí y allá y la verdad es que casi esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera una rata de mierda.

"no pensé que fueras a venir, estaba a punto de entrar solo"

"callate" y llegamos a la puerta trasera "ahora haz tu magia" suspiró sacando un set de ganzuas de su bolsillo, se arrodillo frente a la cerradura y yo solo caminé un poco alrededor mientras él terminaba, buscaba algo de información "¿donde esta la Van?"

"un tipo salió y se fue en ella" gruñí.

"entonces solo hay dos"

"seguramente"

"Trent le dejó a cargo a dos imbéciles llevar a cabo su tan deseada venganza sobre uno de nosotros…"

"sip"

"y con lo obvio que probablemente era que alguien le estuviera siguiendo" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado concentrado en su tarea.

"no sabes eso"

"con solo mirarte lo sé" suspiré revolviendo mi cabello desesperado, si de verdad Karen estaba en peligro era muy probable que no estuviera aquí, seguramente seguía en la Van, o tal vez con suerte solo los estaba sobreestimando y si habían solo dos allí junto a la mocosa esa, la rescataríamos, este tipo dejaría de joder la existencia y todo saldría perfectamente…

"ya está" se puso de pie y la empujó, entramos en silencio por donde parecía ser la cocina, todo estaba oscuro y una pequeña luz se veía más adelante saliendo de un cuarto en la sala, jugué con mi navaja en mi bolsillo y caminamos a paso lento rogando por no chocar con ninguna cochinada porque esto parecía la madriguera de algún puñado de adictos a meta, justo como la casa de Kenny.

Llegamos a la sala, nada, y la luz saliendo de la habitación no era más que eso, solo luz, no había ni un sonido en todo el lugar.

"vamonos" murmure deteniendome.

"pero…"

"ya es suficiente, si de verdad viste a Karen este sitio solo fue una parada de paso" caminé hacía la habitación y como presupuse estaba totalmente vacía, habían unas pequeñas cámaras en las esquinas superiores. No pude evitar fastidiarme al verlas, de verdad que quería reventar a este tipo a golpes… "debe haber algo más por aquí" le dije. Miré hacia Rom, su expresión estaba totalmente perdida en algunos rastros de sangre seca en el suelo.

"si salgo tal vez pueda volver a encontrar la Van, iba en dirección a la avenida principal…"

"déjalo ya, aunque si quieres ve, no encontrarás nada de todas formas" dije sin mucho interés.

"enserio te importa una mierda esa chica ¿verdad? que hijo de puta eres Cartman" y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir…

Había un montón de muebles sucios, dañados, llenos de fluidos desagradables y manchas extrañas. Cerca del rincón había una pequeña tarjeta SD sobre una hoja blanca, caminé hacía ella. Era una nota.

 _No se quien coño eres, aunque lo más seguro es que para este momento ya lo sepa, pero más allá de todos estos estúpidos juegos al menos sé que estás aquí porque alguien decidió hablar de más así que te dejé un regalo, ¿estas tratando de proteger a esta persona? porque de ser así la verdad es que ya no queda mucho más que proteger ¿y Karen? bueno, tampoco_

 _quedará mucho que proteger de ella. En fin, espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice._

 _TB._

Creía entonces que alguien me había contado, tal vez Kahl, era lo más seguro y eso por supuesto era malo…

Tomé la tarjeta y la metí en mi celular, el tipo era inteligente pero no un genio informático así que no me importo el descuido. Estaba vacía excepto por un video de dos minutos y medio, lo reproducí.

" _vamos, sonríe a la cámara Kyle_ " la imagen me heló por completo, era esta misma habitación, el protagonista de la escena por supuesto era Kahl en uno de esos asquerosos sofás siendo montado por un tipo desconocido con el rostro censurado, estaba llorando y había tanta sangre que realmente no se veían las heridas del todo. Gemía de dolor, algo cubría su boca, de esas cosas que te ponen en los hospitales para que no muerdas tu lengua, la venda que cubría sus ojos estaba totalmente cubierta por lágrimas, sudor y sangre. La cámara fue dejada en una esquina y otro más se unió, sacó el aparato de su boca, jalo su cabello para conseguir un mejor ángulo.

" _llegas a morder como la otra vez hijo de puta y usaré tus pelotas como cenicero"_ la voz estaba alterada por algún programa de edición, le obligó a abrir sus labios presionando con rudeza sus mejillas.

" _pudre…_ " y fue silenciado por completo por ese repulsivo miembro, y lo hundió tan tosca y fuertemente que las arcadas en Kahl no se hicieron esperar. Uno follaba su boca mientras otro lo montaba por atras, cada uno con una violencia brutal. La cámara volvió a moverse y la persona de atras se apartó para mostrar su obra, sus piernas con sangre y semen deslizándose entre ellas, mi estómago se revolvió y el video cesó, retomé la nota.

 _Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice. TB._

Y una corriente de asco y tedio curso mis entrañas pensando en que ese mismo sillón que estaba a mi lado, que esas manchas de sangre, que ese desagradable aroma eran elementos que giraban entorno a la tortura por la que pasó Kahl, recordé sus heridas, recordé lo mucho que me encendían y eso no hizo más que hundirme aun más en ese repudio absoluto por mi propia naturaleza…. y por unos cuantos segundos entendí a Kahl, por unos cuantos segundos sentí empatía por un judío de mierda. No podía decir que esto me sobrepasara, eso sería hipócrita de mi parte puesto que había hecho cosas peores como alimentar a alguien con la carne de sus propios padres, pero aun así sentía que era demasiado vulgar para mi gusto.

Recorrí el lugar detallando pequeños y desagradables elementos en el ambiente, en cierto punto saqué mi revólver y disparé a las cámaras por simple fastidio, ¿y si harían lo mismo a Karen? luego enviaría videos a Kenny… si, parecía lo ideal…

Salí, tenía que caminar hasta llegar a una zona decente donde los taxis si pararan, tomé aire tratando de prever lo que vendría. Iría a por Kahl, no tenía muchos argumentos en base a los cual inferir esa posibilidad pero el tipo era bastante simple y según él, el judío lo había desobedecido y no lo dejaría pasar así como así, de momento mi prioridad entonces era evitar que se acercara a Kahl.

Suspiré empezando a caminar, ese viaje a California el fin de semana me había dejado completamente exhausto, odiaba ese lugar, claro que había valido la pena por completo.

* * *

...

* * *

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, definitivamente ese hijo de puta lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Después de clases, el jueves, esperé dos putas horas en la biblioteca solo por él y cuando salí a buscarle el muy bastardo se había largado, me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría ocupado, ¿pero por qué no lo pudo enviar cuando salimos? coño, tuvimos clases juntos las dos últimas horas ¿por qué no me dijo ahí? dios…

Pero por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre y había algo que me venía preocupando desde hacía uno dias… aparte de las últimas palabras de Cartman el dia anterior… creo que serían de esas cosas que nunca podría sacar de mi cabeza, su tono, su mirada, sus labios en mi cuello, su aliento rozando mi clavícula, su erección presionando contra mi pierna…

Kenny, si, eso me venía preocupando desde hacía varios días. Era imposible que Trent parara de la nada, lo más seguro es que estuviera desviando su atención a otro lugar y estaba tan obsesionado con nosotros que era casi obvio en que la estaba desviando. Stan parecía normal, seguía junto a Craig y su grupillo pero Kenny… tal vez estaba exagerando, seguramente era por una razón diferente pero ya no me quedaban opciones. Kenny tendría trabajo así que fuí a casa y cerca de las nueve fuí a la suya.

Esta zona siempre daba bastante miedo de noche, dios. Golpeé pero nadie respondía, al menos debían estar sus padres siendo que no hacían nada en todo el dia pero no, nada, ¿donde podría estar Kenny a esta hora?, tal vez si iba al café … suspiré, iría aunque lo más probable es que ya hubiesen cerrado…

"hey" y me quedé estático ante la voz desconocida… dios, ¿por qué no fuí al café en un principio? en lugar de andar por esta zona de mierda tan tarde. Viré hacia la oscura figura, era un tipo alto con un estúpido tatuaje en su mejilla y cabello largo lacio negro, tenía un aspecto realmente intimidante "¿tu eres Kenny? ¿Kenny McCormick?" ¿esta persona estaba con Trent? no, de estarlo probablemente conocería mi cara ¿quien era?…

"yo…"sonrió.

"aunque lo parezca no soy ningún tipo de maleante, solo necesito darte algo de información sobre alguien y necesito asegurarme de que eres Kenny primero" era por mucho más alto que yo, sus ojos negros perforaron los míos inquisitivo, la verdad no había necesidad de mentir pero…

"lo soy" se alejó.

"bien" la verdad es que el tipo no era muy inteligente si me creyó así como así. Miró alrededor, aunque no había mucho, la mayoría estaba oscuro puesto que la iluminación pública en esta zona era bastante pobre "no se si conozcas a este tipo, su nombre es Trent" mi pecho saltó con solo escuchar su nombre, asentí "genial, mira él ya hizo esto antes, ganarse la confianza de este tipo… ¿como era su nombre?¿Kyel… Kayle?"

"¿Kyle?" asintió, ¿cómo sabía él eso?.

"y le hizo bastante daño, creo que va a hacer lo mismo con tu hermana así que…"

"¿como puedo saber que lo que estás diciendo es verdad?" ¿de dónde había sacado toda esa información?. Sus cejas se elevaron, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

"alguien me pidio ayuda con esa persona pero no le interesa ayudar a tu hermana y la verdad es que no puedo simplemente dejarlo ser…" saqué mi celular.

"veras, te mentí un poco"

"¿que?" no parecía una mala persona así que me arriesgaría.

"mi nombre es Kyle así que te creo" se lo pasé, me miró totalmente confundido, suspiró.

"va a ser que es verdad lo que dice ese hijo de puta y si soy un imbécil" ni idea de que estaba hablando pero me daba igual.

"tu número, yo la ayudaré" sonreí y me miró por unos segundos antes de tomar el celular, se marcó a sí mismo, me lo devolvió "¿tu nombre?"

"Rom" lo anoté, incluso su nombre era algo idiota.

"¿podemos hablar mañana?" asintió "¿desde hace cuánto vienes siguiendo a esta persona?"

"¿dos semanas? no se pero que importa"

"¿y puedo saber quien es quien…" negó.

"no soy tan imbécil Kyle" sonreí divertido.

"bien… tengo una idea de que hará, porque como dijiste antes fue exactamente igual conmigo" era raro, realmente raro hablar con alguien sobre esto "así que tal vez pueda ayudarte a predecirlo" asintió.

"lo siento mucho…" asentí distante.

"yo también, como sea, tengo que irme pero te llamaré mañana, muchas gracias por tratar de ayudar"

"claro" y empecé a caminar lejos, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda… tal vez era verdad o tal vez no pero no ganaba nada mintiendo de esa manera, sentía que estaba bien confiar.

* * *

Y una vez más Cartman no apareció… ¿como era posible que dijera todas esas estupideces y después simplemente dejara de importarle? imbécil, seguramente era todo parte de algun estupido juego mental, dejándome sumido en dudas y mierdas para… suspiré caminando hacía el punto en el que me reuniría con este misterioso personaje del dia anterior, ¿Rom era su nombre? como sea.

El lago… ¿por qué había elegido el puto lago?, me senté en una de las bancas…

" _te cogeré hasta que ruegues judío. Duro, profundo …te correras tantas veces que perderás la cordura y de entre tus piernas se deslizara mi esperma, porque Kahl, no hay nada que desee más ahora mismo que venirme en tu interior_ " chasqueé la lengua fastidiado por recordar eso, simplemente no podía sacarlo, joder… y yo solo desvié la mirada como imbécil ¿por qué coño hice eso? ¿como lo interpretó él? rió, rió el muy hijo de puta así que fijo lo vio como algún tipo de enferma victoria… había permanecido tan distante hasta el miércoles y con solo rozarle perdió ese control que había mantenido por días… solo basto con…

"hey" salté en mi lugar buscando la voz, en medio de la blancura de la nieve la figura negra era realmente llamativa "¿estas bien? estas todo rojo" ¿rojo?, negué.

"estoy bien" se sentó a mi lado.

"¿y bien?" suspiré.

"¿ellos saben que los estás siguiendo?"

"no lo creo… claro que la persona que ayudo dice que soy una mierda a la hora de ser discreto"

"entiendo" metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, los guantes a veces no bastaban "empecemos entonces" suspiré "cuando… cuando Trent me citó por primera vez fue precisamente aquí, lo hizo porque ir a mi casa sería imprudente por parte de él, dejarse ver y esas cosas… Karen no tiene el mismo problema, ella básicamente está sola así que no creo que se tome tantas molestias como lo hizo conmigo" sacó una pequeña libreta y empezó a anotar.

"ya veo"

"así que bien podría ir directamente a su casa, por la ubicación y el poco tiempo que Kevin pasa en ella. También están los horarios, da igual a la hora que vaya no va a haber problema, conmigo tenía que elegir horarios acordes a mi familia pero con Karen no, así que irá a horas más convenientes, en mitad de la noche creo yo, nunca me llegó a buscar de dia" asintió "y el día…" solté aire "¿un viernes?, Karen no puede faltar a clases… eso es importante para mantener todo bajo la mesa así que apostaría al fin de semana y por último…" me recosté mirando hacía el cielo.

"¿y por último?"

"si saben que los sigues hay tres opciones, cada una más probable que la anterior. Primera, tal vez tengamos suerte y no sepan y tu jefe o lo que sea esté equivocado lo cual sería genial, te llevarían al lugar sin darse cuenta, la sacaríamos de ahí y fin. Segunda, saben pero no les importa, solo 'lidiaran' contigo pero no lo creo, hay líneas que Trent no se atrevería a cruzar por el simple hecho de haber estado diez años en una correccional, estoy seguro de que no quiere volver a ella; y última pero más probable, van a tratar de engañarte. Él es inteligente, pero terco, y se está empezando a confiar porque hasta ahora todo ha ido como él quiere por tanto dudo que haga un movimiento entero solo para joder contigo, así que lo que sea que hará a Karen lo hará le sigas o no" miró hacia mí confundido "¿debería ir más lento?" negó.

"no no, está bien… ¿y entonces?"

"si puedes manten vigilada la casa de ella porque irá allí, en horas altas tipo doce o una y tienes que dejarte engañar, así continuará con su plan porque si pareces consciente de su trampa, y te aclaro que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hará pero algo hará, probablemente detenga todo y espere a una mejor oportunidad, la cuestión es que tal vez cambie su forma de actuar, tal vez intente algo diferente y entonces no tendríamos la ventaja que tenemos ahora"

"¿como sabes que actuará de la misma forma que …"

"no lo se, pero apelaré a su soberbia y simpleza, de pequeños iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo a cada uno de nosotros, nos buscó de la misma forma y cayó de la misma forma, es un esclavo de sus hábitos" sonreí "lo sé muy bien, he estado bastantes meses junto a él" sentí ese desagrado tan común últimamente recorrer mi cuerpo.

"me dejo engañar ¿y luego que?"

"yo estaré detrás, pediré ayuda…" tendría que decirle a Kenny, no podía hacerlo solo. Iba a interrumpir en uno de sus planes, eso lo enojaría , si le contaba a una persona o dos la verdad no haría mucha diferencia, de igual forma me daría caza después "... solo trata de no salir herido, yo me encargaré del resto, nunca habían más de tres junto a él cuando…" sentí nauseas por los simples recuerdos y me silencié desviando la mirada.

"entiendo" silencio "eso fue rápido" sonreí.

"claro, solo somos adolescentes jugando después de todo, no tiene que ser tan complejo" suspiré "no es muy diferente de cuando tenía diez años, solo que esta vez los daños se sienten un poco más supongo, eso pasa cuando la inocencia se va a la mierda" reí un poco "claro que no éramos muy inocentes que digamos" le miré para encontrarle sonriendo.

"eso es todo supongo"

"solo llamame y tendre todo listo" asintió, se puso de pie.

"cuidate" asentí en respuesta y se alejó… Trent se enojaría, sus amenazas habían quedado plasmadas en el fondo de mi memoria como fuego en carne viva, tenía miedo pero supongo que lo valdría, y como dije a Rom, había una línea que ni él se atrevería a cruzar por muchas razones, una de ellas era porque aun me necesitaba… o tal vez estaba equivocado y todo terminaría tremendamente mal pero para este punto no tenía mucho más que intentar, habría que tomar riesgos.

Así que solo faltaba contarle a Kenny cuanto antes, fuí ese mismo dia, viernes, pero era demasiado tarde y no estaba en su casa, al parecer ya no pasaba mucho por ahí o su vida nocturna se había vuelto más activa si es que eso era posible. El sábado mi madre decidió hacer limpieza al ático y sótano para asegurarse de que no hubiesen ratas y de que no vinieran, todo gracias a mi fobia imaginaria, Ike por supuesto me miró inquisitivo la mayoría de la jornada probablemente preguntándose desde cuando yo le tenía fobia a las ratas, le puse esta excusa marica de que era gracias a Fallout. No me creyó. Tras eso fui en la tarde una vez más y no, al parecer se había ido a Denver, y según su madre cuando eso pasaba volvía hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y pues aquí estaba un domingo en la mañana… suspiré golpeando por tercera vez y por fin algo de sonido al otro lado de la puerta. La madre de Kenny abrió, tenía una apariencia totalmente deshecha, ojeras, pelo despeinado, este olorcito a marihuana quemada, pupilas dilatadas… y podía seguir, sonrió.

"Hey Kyel"

"Kyle" corregí, asintió.

"Kahl" joder, lo pronunció igualito que el culón.

"¿esta Kenny?" asintió dando paso.

"en su habitación creo" y seguí, Stuart estaba botado en el sillon viendo tv, había este insoportable aroma a cerveza por todo el lugar. No saludé, solo quería ver a Kenny y ya, y la verdad es que siempre me decía que sus padres no merecían ni las formalidades y eventualmente le hice caso. Pase a su pieza.

"¿Kenny?" estaba todo envuelto en cobijas, solo se veía una especie de bola en la cama, gimió "Kenny, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y dudo que quede mu…"

"¿puedes bajar un poco el tono?, dios, es recién en la mañana, no hay necesidad de gritar" suspiré.

"no estoy gritando" gruñó.

"entonces solo susurra"

"esto es serio Kenny" y por fin bajó las sábanas, sus ojos azules me miraron fastidiado.

"no no no Kyle ¿sabes que es serio? que soy una mierda de ser humano, eso sí que es serio" y se volvió a cubrir.

"es sobre tu hermana" y las apartó por completo y se sentó en la cama en cuestión de segundos como alguna clase de cachorro obediente.

"¿Karen?" era realmente fácil tener su atención cuando se trataba de ella… en fin, aquí íbamos.

"¿recuerdas a Trent?" me miró confundido.

"nop" suspiré.

"cuando quemamos a la profesora y le echamos la culpa a él, luego Cartman volvió a quemar a la profesora y volvió a culparlo a él" y por fin algo de preocupación se denoto en su rostro.

"joder, es verdad, saldría de la correccional a los quince… ¿que tiene eso…" empecé a bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta, me miró curioso.

"he estado junto a él ya casi cuatro meses…" y subí la camiseta que llevaba para mostrarle las heridas, sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula casi cayó, aún más preocupación tintó su expresión y se puso de pie para acercarse, me alejé y devolví la tela a su lugar antes de que sus dedos rozaran las heridas.

"¿ese hijo de puta te hizo todo esto?" murmuró con rabia en su habla, era lindo que se preocupara de esa manera en cierto modo.

"si, pero de momento eso no importa, lo que importa es que creo que hará lo mismo a tu hermana" y palideció, empezó a mirar alrededor.

"¿dónde está?"

"aún no la tiene, pero lo intentará pronto" encontró su celular, empezó a marcar, me miraba esperando que contestara, su expresión más y más preocupada con cada tono que pasaba.

" _ow, hola Kenny, ¿como te fué ayer en el bar?_ " suspiró aliviado sonriendo hacia mí, lo tenía en altavoz.

"bien, ¿donde estas?"

" _en casa ¿pasa algo? te escuchas mal_ "

"no, estoy bien, te quiero"

" _... y yo a ti, ¿pero enserio estas bien?_ "

"sip" y se despidió y colgó… "¿lo intentará pronto?" asentí "¿Cartman sabe?" ¿y eso que importaba?. Aunque me había venido preguntando quien era la persona que había mandado a Rom a hacer todo aquello y de nosotros cuatro la única opción era Cartman, elmundo de Trent no se limitaba a nosotros cuatro así que por ende no estaba seguro.

"no" miró alrededor sin mucha idea de qué decir.

"¿por qué no me dijiste antes? pude ayudarte" negué.

"da igual, ahora mismo lo que importa es tu hermana" me miró una vez más preocupado.

"no entiendo como no lo pude ver, era tan obvio, actuabas realm…"

"da igual" mordió su labio inferior.

"¿y qué haremos? ¿debería pedirle que venga…?"

"dejaremos que la tome"

"¿qué?" preguntó incrédulo.

"lo hará tarde o temprano, buscará los medios y a menos que tengamos una forma definitiva para detenerlo sabes que lo hará" soltó aire mirando al suelo.

"la verdad es que tengo la cabeza ahora mismo tan llena de mierda que…" y se acercó a paso lento para luego abrazarme…

"¿que haces?" hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

"jactarme de lo mierda que es mi vida"

"eso no es algo para jactarse, estas usando mal el término"

"jactarme de lo imbécil que soy"

"ya te dije que estas usando mal…"

"no pude protegerte, no puedo ser lo que Butters desea que sea ¿y si no puedo proteger a Karen? no pude evitar que se fuera… " suspiré abrazándole de vuelta.

"yo te ayudaré" y se alejó un poco con algo de humedad en sus ojos.

"¿donde estuviste toda mi vida?" le miré confundido.

"¿a una cuadra?" sonrió alejándose.

"perdón, las resacas siempre me ponen algo imbécil" suspiró "¿y bien? ¿cual es el plan?" sonreí de vuelta.

"es simple…"

* * *

...

* * *

No podía más, realmente no podía más con esto, esto era el colmo ¿por qué coño me tenía que pasar esto a mi? y esa puta de Lexus, dios, seguro fue a propósito y lo más desquiciante de toda esta situación de mierda es que no recordaba nada de la noche del sábado, ¿por qué soy tan imbécil? ¿es por qué soy rubio? coño…

Había dejado la secundaría atrás hacía unos diez minutos, no quería mirar atrás, habían tantos problemas, tantas molestias, tantas porquerías viniendo de tantos lugares diferentes a la vez que sentía que me estaba ahogando, ir a casa era una tortura, esos dos… desechos humanos que debía llamar padres, Karen lejos y en peligro, no tenía idea en qué momento la tomarían y tenía miedo de perderla, no había podido dormir desde el sábado esperando la llamada a mitad de la noche para ir por ella, y de por sí que no estaba durmiendo una mierda por Butters, y ahora esto… no podía, simplemente no podía más con esto.

Y he aquí una pregunta que me hacía como si yo fuese alguien normal, si tuviese la posibilidad de huir por completo, sin recuerdos, sin personas a tu alrededor, sin remordimientos, al menos por un dia, o por dos, en ocasiones por semanas enteras… ¿lo haría? ¿desaparecería y ya? luego volvería y nadie estaría preocupado por mi, todos habrían olvidado todo y todo seguiría como de costumbre…. la verdad es que lo haría, lo he hecho tantas veces y ahora mismo solo quería eso, porque las drogas tenían este lapso de desespero tras la magia, y un orgasmo se reducía a un paraíso tan corto como la decencia de la puta de Lexus…

Subí por las barandillas del puente cerca de las afueras de South Park, Kyle dijo que lo más probable es que todo sucediera el fin de semana así que podía irme por unos dias tal vez… miré al abismo y me senté en el borde con las frías barandas a mi espalda. Disfrutaba en extremo de ese vacío, esa ansiedad, ese miedo antes de de cerrar mis ojos e impulsarme a la nada sin vuelta atrás. Había experimentado muchas cosas, me había inyectado, había fumado yerba, píldoras, licor y más y más para ver con que disfrutaba más la caída, esta vez sería sin nada… me puse de pie dispuesto a saltar….

"¡Kenny!" pero la señorita vida no me puede dejar en paz ni siquiera cuando estoy a punto de de dejarla atrás, enserio ultimamente me estaba cagando tanto que era sorprendente, fijo me odiaba, estábamos ligados hasta quien sabe cuando aun cuando al menos yo no quería, puta vida. Busque la voz reconociendola desde la primera sílaba "¡¿que haces?!" gritó con terror corriendo por su garganta, sus ojos azules abiertos y de apariencia cristalizada por lágrimas prominentes, su cabello despeinado y revuelto por el viento, su respiración dificultada por el cansancio y sus pequeños y rosados labios formados en una delgada linea por la preocupación. Suspiré saliendo de ahí, salté las barandas y caminé hacía él.

"mira" me acerqué, se tensó "no es lo que crees, solo estaba admirando la vista, solo necesitaba aclarar un poco mi cabeza y este lugar siempre me ha parecido …"

"no, estabas a punto de saltar, no soy idiota Kenny, no puedes engañarme con esto" dios… ahora pensaría que soy un suicida de mierda…

"¡solo estaba viendo la puta vista Butters!, por primera vez en tu vida solo ignora esto, por favor"

"¿¡pero como quieres que lo ignore!?" gritó, no pude evitar sorprenderme por ello, en la base de sus cristalinos ojos se empezaban a acumular las lágrimas, a punto de caer pero sin ceder "¡¿qué hubiese pasado si no te hubiese podido volver a ver en mi vida?!" miró al suelo, vi una lágrima chocar contra el asfalto "dios, estoy tan enojado contigo, ahora mismo te odio tanto pero el simple pensamiento de no tenerte cerca es tan aterrador" le miré totalmente perplejo por su repentino despliegue emocional… levantó la mirada una vez más "no entiendo, ¿por qué si ya tienes a Lexus?"

"¿que?" no se que clase de tuercas tenía él en su cabeza pero siempre llegaban a conclusiones sumamente extrañas, esto me estaba empezando a cansar ¿es que cada puta cosa que le decía entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro? era como si él viviera en su propio mundo de fantasía y yo no pudiese atravesar hasta él, era absurdo "Buttes, esa puta me importa una mierda ¿no entiendes que a quien quiero es a ti?" me miró incrédulo.

"ya para con esas sandeces Kenny" gimió un poco por el llanto "yo no puedo ayudarte, siempre me he sentido tan inútil alrededor tuyo" miró hacia el lugar en el que yo estaba hacía unos minutos "y ahora esto…" cubrió su rostro.

"no es tu culpa que yo sea un desastre" no sabía siquiera si tocar su hombro, solo mantuve la distancia.

"no, pero quiero ayudarte" secó sus lágrimas torpemente "siempre me dejaste llorar en tu pecho, me protegías de tantas cosas y me dabas valor en tantas otras… viniste cada dia a visitarme al hospital, me diste este nuevo hámster después de que se murió el mio, o cuando me acompañaste hasta hawaii aun cuando no tenías que…" limpio su nariz con el reverso de su mano "y podría seguir todo el dia ¿pero yo que he hecho por ti? cada vez que me buscabas solo podía sentarme a tu lado en silencio, sin nada que decir o hacer, sin poder aliviar tu dolor, sin poder hacer algo para mejorar tu vida y…" gimió una vez más por el llanto "y te ves tan bien, apareces tan perfecto a la mañana siguiente con esta enorme sonrisa aun cuando él día anterior estabas llenando mis manos en sangre y mi cuello de lágrimas y de verdad me da miedo perderte, siento que en algún momento vas a desaparecer porque tu existencia en sí misma parece tan endeble, como si en cada esquina te esperara una sentencia de muerte y sé que lo que sea por lo que pasas me superará en creces y ya es insoportable lidiar con lo inútil que me siento sin saber la razón de tu sufrimiento, no quiero sentirme aún peor… no quiero" y ahora solo lloraba, su cabeza estaba agachada y sus pequeños hombros temblaban.

"yo no necesito ayuda Butters" levantó la vista incrédulo.

"claro que lo haces ¿no ves que pronto perderás el control y…" le tomé de los hombros.

"tampoco necesito control… verás…" suspiré y subí mi mano a su mejilla para limpiar con mi pulgar algunas de sus lágrimas "esto es lo que soy, y me gusta ser así, no hay droga que no haya corrido por mis venas, y he experimentado tantas cosas que de alguna forma ya nada me sorprende, he cogido de mil maneras, en mil lugares y con mil personas y aún así, aún cuando ya nada parece tener sentido tengo esta enferma necesidad por ello, esta estúpida adicción que elijo tener porque aun cuando en cualquier momento solo podría decir no, no quiero, porque prefiero depender de ello que lidiar con esta realidad de mierda de la cual no puedo huir, pero la gente está sumida en miedos, prejuicios, control, líneas, pero Butters, yo no tengo esas ataduras que tu temes constantemente, yo soy todo lo contrario a ti, mis actos sobre mi mismo no tienen consecuencias y a veces siento que eso altera mi percepción de la realidad, no puedo evitar pensar que la gente es estúpida por ser tan recatada pero es porque yo no entiendo lo que implica un daño permanente, el miedo a dejar de existir por completo, a desaparecer, a lo desconocido, no tengo eso, yo…" reí tristemente empezando a darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al ver su mirada confundida "lo más gracioso de todo esto es que no debes entender ni una misera parte de lo que digo" suspiré "solo… me basta con eso, no necesito más y no me interesa mas y me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho, en mi vida había sentido esto por nadie y dejaría atrás tantas cosas por ti pero…" recargué mi frente en la suya buscando sus ojos "... pero dudo mucho que puedas llenar el vacío de todas esas cosas con solo buenas intenciones" la expresión que puso en ese momento fue realmente gratificante ¿como habíamos terminado así? " siento tanto decepcionarte Butters, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero esa es la clase de persona que soy, y si terminas junto a alguien como yo lo más probable es que te hundas también" me alejé "así que solo puedo limitarme a pedirte perdón por lo de Lexus y rogar por tu amistad pero no puedo cambiar, simplemente no puedo" mordió su labio inferior en rabia, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

"estoy tan enojado, dios, ni siquiera se que decir…" volvió su mirada al puente una vez más.

"nada pasara conmigo Butters"

"pero ibas a saltar…" suspiré.

"¡que no iba a saltar! ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?" secó sus lágrimas una vez más, mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

"¿entonces ya no iras a las clases de canto lírico?" dijo con un tono tan lastimero… sonreí.

"supongo que podría seguir yendo, solo por ti claro" luego me miró fastidiado.

"no se supone que sea así, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo" me encogí de hombros.

"lo se, pero esta es la triste realidad Butters" revolví su cabello "eres demasiado idealista" y apartó mi mano…

"supongo que mientras vayas da igual la razón" sonreí distante "deberíamos irnos, llegaremos a la segunda clase, hoy la profesora de física va a…"

"no pienso ir" me miró incrédulo.

"¿por qué?"

"siento que si veo a Lexus ahora mismo la podría matar, esa puta seguro se acercará a restregarme su victoria de mierda" desvió la mirada…

"entonces me quedaré contigo"

"solo ve, ya sería la segunda vez que faltas por mi culpa, eso no es muy bueno Bu…"

"¿enserio quieres que te deje solo después de que intentaste tirarte por un puente?" supongo que nunca dejaría de pensar eso, joder.

"¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije? o solo te estas pasando por las pelotas mi versión de los hechos" hizo un curioso puchero.

"me quedaré contigo" repitió, suspiré.

"¿no estas enojado?"

"lo estoy" dijo aun con este tierno puchero en su rostro. Sonreí divertido.

"entonces deberías dejarme a mi suerte, eso es lo que haces cuando estás enojado con alguien" gruñó fastidiado.

"frustré tu intento de suicidio, eso es bastante malvado" suspiré sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, eran tan grandes y azules, era imposible no querer verlos todo el dia, como esas tetas de las cuales simplemente no puedes apartar la mirada "y-y…" suspiró bajando la mirada "solo…" silencio, supongo que no tenía mucho que decir.

"lo siento mucho… si quieres golpearme o… no se, usarme como diana de tiro al blanco puedes hacerlo" y la volvió a subir, frunció el ceño y empuño sus manitas, flexionó su brazo hacia atrás y con una especie de impulso golpeó mi estómago, retrocedí un poco… "vaya, eso…dolió" me miró y luego gimió frustrado.

"mientes" soltó aire rendido "solo vámonos de aquí, este lugar no me gusta…" asentí y empecé a caminar no muy seguro de hacia donde ir, me seguía.

"entonces… ¿me estarás siguiendo hasta las cuatro o cinco?"

"no tengo más opción"

"solo ve a cla…"

"No"

"¿quieres ir a algun lugar en particular?" silencio, pasó un muy buen rato antes de que respondiera.

"No"

"¿estás tratando de ignorarme?" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, no me dejaría solo, pero me 'ignoraría' por un rato, claro que para él era imposible hacer algo como eso por tanto tras un largo rato no podía contenerse y respondía de igual forma. Otra vez pasó bastante antes de que respondiera.

"Si" aún seguía enojado, claro que seguía enojado, había visto fotos mías y de su ex… dejé ir aire frustrado, este sería un día bastante largo.

Y eso fue todo, un silencio sepulcral durante casi ocho horas… no sabía a donde ir, solo fui al lago y me siguió, nos sentamos ahí sin hablar en absoluto, hacía preguntas pero no me respondía y sabes que los niveles de enojo de Butters alcanzaron niveles terribles cuando te empieza a ignorar enserio. Luego sacó su almuerzo y yo fui por algo al supermercado y silencio, solo físico, tedioso, mortificante silencio todo el maldito dia. En cierto punto solo me quede dormido en medio de la puta nieve, ahí en Stark's pond. Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Kyle llamó.

"¿si?" contesté adormilado encontrando a Butters a mi lado sentado abrazando sus rodillas, miraba lejos de mi.

" _Creo que será hoy_ " para poner la cereza al pastel.

"¿paso algo? como para que pienses eso"

" _Trent está en South Park, tal vez sea por otras razones pero debemos estar atentos_ "

"entiendo"

" _no te preocupes Kenny, ganaremos_ " sonreí.

"como siempre"

" _como siempre_ " y colgó. Me pusé de pie, miró hacía mí y también lo hizo.

"aún estás castigado ¿verdad?" no respondió, suspiré "ya deberías ir a casa Butters" y empecé a caminar, me siguió. Me detuve y giré hacia él en cierto punto, tomé sus hombros y frunció el ceño fastidiado por ello.

"no me toques" y alejé mis manos.

"iré a donde mi hermano, no a ningún puente, puedes estar seguro de eso así que por favor déjame solo" bajó la mirada.

"si no vienes mañana a clases…"

"iré" dejó ir aire fastidiado.

"solo no mientas esta vez, por favor" y empezó a caminar lejos sin despedirse o mirarme… su tono hizo un meollo en mi pecho, sonaba realmente herido…

Luego solo empecé a caminar hacía el taller donde trabajaba mi hermano, luego Stan llamó a preguntar que hacer sobre un Craig desnudo… ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan mierda conmigo? ¿por que no podía ser Stan? ¿por que no podía tener a Butters corriendo por ahí desnudo para mi? su mayor problema era que debía beber de vez en cuando, cosa que al parecer venía de familia, yo por otro lado tenía un borracho desempleado inútil hijo de puta con el que lidiar…

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Kyle volvió a llamar, fuí a su casa, había pedido 'prestada' la moto de Kevin una vez más. Nos pusimos en camino, él tenía el manos libres, hablaba con alguien mientras yo conducía.

"¿conoces esa zona residencial abandonada al norte del distrito mierda?" preguntó. Asentí "es allí" y tomé la avenida principal, no estaba lejos, South Park era terriblemente pequeño. Nos acercabamos "la Van se detuvo en una de las casuchas, vamos a mantenernos atrás ¿bien? lo más probable es que ese sea el estúpido truco para evitar que le sigan" asentí una vez más, me detuve no muy lejos y esperamos un rato.

"¿y?"

"espera" y permanecimos a la expectativa unos cuantos minutos, el inicio de las casas se podía ver desde aquí pero no había ninguna Van a la vista, hacía lo posible por mantener la calma mientras posibilidades respecto a Karen venían a mi cabeza… "vamos" y arranqué una vez más "por la principal, tomaron la avenida que lleva a las afueras del pueblo por el este" asentí empezando a moverme, no había mucho por esa zona así que sería fácil.

Aceleré, eventualmente logramos verla, el tránsito era casi inexistente, el alumbrado público se había vuelto más pobre si es que eso era posible y los edificios se quedaron atrás eventualmente. Dejamos a nuestras espaldas el enorme aviso de 'South Park' mientras trataba de mantener la distancia tanto como podía, los brazos de Kyle alrededor de mi cadera apretaban con fuerza y casi podía sentirle temblar, no sé si era por el frío o el miedo, o solo simple anticipación.

"¿estas bien?"

"estoy bien" no sonaba convencido.

"cuando se detengan te quedarás atrás con esta cosa, sacaré a Karen y te irás con ella, yo llamaré un taxi o algo"

"iré contigo"

"no" hundió sus dedos en mi estomago.

"iré"

"Kyle, puedo solo"

"no puedes, y Rom tardará en llegar. si algo te pasa…"

"no pasará nada, no necesito ayuda, y tu ya has hecho suficiente Kyle, ultimamente todo me está yendo como un culo y si te pasa algo a ti o a Karen…" suspiré "deja esto en mis manos ¿si? ya que no pude hacer nada por ti antes…"

"esto es demasiado para dejarlo en tus manos" Se detuvieron a la distancia en una pequeña cabaña, me desvié por un sendero sin pavimentar no muy lejos y detuve la moto.

"baja"

"pero..."

"Kyle, por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo" y por fin hizo caso, quitó su casco y yo el mío, lo dejé sobre el sillón de la moto "¿sabes conducir esto?" negó "Karen sabe, solo espera por ella y se van, yo los alcanzaré después"

"suerte" sonreí.

"prefiero condones" dios eso estuvo tan fuera de contexto, solo rodó los ojos fastidiado, y empecé a caminar lejos con su expresión de '¿eres idiota?' como última imagen de él. Subí mi capucha, había traído un abrigo negro, el naranja era demasiado llamativo. Saqué una pequeña capsula de mi bolsillo, vertí el polvo blanco en la palma de mi mano, presioné una de mis fosas nasales y esnife con la otra sintiendo unos segundos después este choque en mi pecho y conciencia, sacudí un poco la cabeza reconociendo el sabor amargo bajar hacía la parte trasera de mi lengua, dejé ir aire cálido de mis labios y hundí mis manos en los bolsillos jugando con mi navaja ansioso, excitado.

No me esperaban, yo podía morir, ellos no, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer algo más que atacar puntos no vitales, ellos, como dijo Kyle, tenían una línea que no podían cruzar y por último… sonreí divertido, yo SOY Mysterion perras.

La adrenalina empezó a correr por mis venas con este tinte de euforia y energía sobrecogedora, esta necesidad de gritar, correr, cortar con cada paso que daba cerca. Mis sentidos y capacidades físicas estaban siendo alteradas a mi favor, sentía esta energía rebosarme al punto de hacerme temblar por tratar de contenerla, quería llegar y lo primero que mi mirada captó fue a alguien a punto de entrar a la cabaña. Corrí tan rápido como pude a una velocidad que solo podía alcanzar cuando me encontraba en este estado. Los otros ya habían entrado, era probablemente el conductor. Salté sobre él sintiendo mi pecho golpear como un martillo contra piel en medio del arrebato, cayó de cara y me senté sobre su espalda, cubrí su boca y puse mi navaja justo en sus vértebras cervicales.

"vas a coger esa Van y te vas a largar o podría hundir ahora mismo esta navaja y dejarte cuadraplejico de por vida" usé este tono que de niño usaba cuando jugaba a ser un héroe en la noche, claro que ahora sonaba más natural. Trató de golpearme con sus brazos y piernas pero el angulo no le alcanzaba para hacer algo de daño decente. Se estaban moviendo dentro de la cabaña así que presioné la navaja con más insistencia, se tensó "supongo que necesitas un incentivo" debía apurarme, vendrían pronto.

Moví mi mano a su codo y hundí la hoja en un rápido movimiento sintiendo este extraño placer al usar fuerza bruta incitado por el polvo antes ingerido, presioné con fuerza su boca para silenciar el grito, volví una vez más la navaja a su nuca.

"vamos, no me hagas repetir todo ¿harás caso?" asintió rápidamente "intentas gritar y atravesare tu boca antes de que algo salga de ella" y me alejé, se puso de pie con dificultad con su brazo totalmente incapacitado, trato de mirar mi rostro pero la capucha y la oscuridad lo hacía imposible. Movía mi pierna impaciente, abrió sus labios un poco y me moví tan rápido como pude para tomar su cabello y echar su cabeza atrás, puse la navaja justo bajo su mandíbula deseando que me diera la oportunidad de hundirla una vez más "a la Van" tragó saliva "vamos" pero aun me podía controlar lo suficiente.

"¿por qué demora tanto?"

"no lo se, iré a ver" gruñí atravesando la delgada piel saboreando el sonido de carne siendo tajada mientras su único brazo trataba de alejarme inútilmente, alcancé a ver la punta de la hoja justo bajo su lengua y no pude evitar reír divertido.

"te lo dije" murmuré en un tono gutural y sus ojos se abrieron en dolor y terror y desenterré la navaja de su boca retrocediendo para rodear la cabaña antes de que la puerta se abriera, exclamaciones y gritos llenaron el ambiente, me moví a la puerta trasera.

"¡está atrás!" alguien gritó, ¿cuántos eran? tenía entendido que tres o cuatro sin contar a Trent, la persona que ayudaba a Kyle llegaría pronto.

Sonreí divertido, las drogas inundaban mi conciencia, mis razones, mi autocontrol, mi propia capacidad para discernir líneas y cada pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo sumiéndome en este éxtasis sin precedentes, casi olvidé por un fragmento de tiempo el por qué estaba aquí.

La puerta se fue a abrir así que me recosté contra ella para evitar que saliera. Un grito atravesó el bullicio, era Karen, mi pecho saltó en ansiedad y alguien apareció desde una esquina de la cabaña, suspiré por su estupidez, no conseguirían nada viniendo uno por uno. Corrí hacía la figura, está elevó un revólver a mi altura, no me detuve, disparó rozando mi brazo, el calor permaneció en la piel y mi corazón saltó de emoción al ritmo del eco, mal tirador para mi fortuna. Logré alcanzarlo, intentó disparar una segunda vez pero torcí el brazo que sostenía el arma logrando darle la vuelta para luego tirarlo sobre el suelo, presioné su codo en un ángulo anormal hasta escuchar ese casi doloroso sonido de algo quebrándose, gritó soltando el arma, la tomé.

"si te aprecias algo te quedaras en el suelo" y apuñalé su otro codo en un rápido movimiento ahogando mi escucha de gritos de dolor y el palpitar de mi propio pecho. El sonido de un segundo disparo se unió a la fiesta, chasqueé la lengua fastidiado por la presión y el calor atravesando mi carne en un costado desde atrás, ¿cuántas armas tenían? dios, pero más importante aún, Kyle tenía razón, no estaban dispuestos a matar. Tomé aire poniéndome de pie con sangre corriendo por mi costado, con la tela adhiriéndose a mi piel por la espesa humedad, fingí debilidad metiendo la navaja en mi bolsillo, poniendo mi dedo sobre el gatillo.

"¡¿quien coño eres?!" ya habían caído dos, ¿cuántos más faltaban?. Moví rápido el arma y sin esforzarme en apuntar disparé a la rodilla del tipo, disparó de vuelta en un pequeño lapso de tiempo mientras caía pero falló, gritó de dolor y cubrió su rodilla. Tres.

La puerta trasera por donde había salido estaba abierta, entré por ella y otro disparo de mierda, esta vez en mi pierna, tambaleé un poco y el dolor ya se hizo presente, gruñí buscando al culpable pero nada, el hijo de puta se había escondido.

"¡ayuda!" gritó Karen, estaba en el segundo piso. Cada vez pensaba con más claridad.

Me moví tratando de cubrirme, ajusté mi capucha y me recosté contra una pared antes de cruzar a la siguiente habitación buscando a quien me había disparado, y allí estaba, levantó la cabeza para buscarme de detrás de un sillón, disparó en mi dirección, dió a la pared. No podía correr tan rápido como antes pero todavía podía intentarlo. Esperé a que se escondiera para moverme, cuando asomó la cabeza presioné el gatillo, su oreja salió volando así como un grito de su garganta, aproveché para moverme con el fin de conseguir un mejor ángulo, dí un segundo disparo a su codo derecho. Cuatro y probablemente me quedaban solo dos balas, tomé el arma de él mientras se retorcía de dolor. Miré las escaleras, más gritos.

Subí cojeando, recargándome en las barandillas, ya me estaba empezando a marear y si me asustaba, si me sobresaltaba o dejaba algún tipo de emoción invadirme de más me desangraría más rápidamente, solo silencie mi cabeza. Saqué una segunda cápsula, me recargué contra una pared repitiendo el proceso rápidamente. Otra descarga, más energía, más euforia y menos dolor.

Continué mi camino, solo había un pasillo que daba a un baño en el costado y a una habitación al final, la puerta estaba cerrada y gritos de Karen continuaban saliendo de ella, hice lo posible por limpiar mi cabeza una vez más… camine evitando cojear, respecto al sangrado la bala seguía ahí así que no había tanto problema, pero la de mi costado había atravesado.

Disparé al pomo y empujé la puerta, una presión atravesó mi estomago y mi cuerpo retrocedió mientras veía a mi pequeña hermana semidesnuda sometida en el suelo por ese hijo de puta, su arma apuntando a mi con esta odiosa sonrisa en su rostro, el aire escapó y miré abajo encontrando la sangre en mi estomago, supongo que los únicos no dispuestos eran sus compañeros.

Soy un idiota.

Algo del material de la cremallera del abrigo se derritió con el calor de la bala junto a partes de la tela adhiriendola dolorosamente contra la herida abierta, sentía la sangre deslizarse fuera de cada agujero humedeciendo el tejido, pegándolo contra mi piel cubierta de sudor, con cada segundo que pasaba cada fragmento de mi conciencia entraba en razón reconociendo el dolor que la cocaína no podía evadir más…

"¡tu…"

"hubiese apuntado a tu hueca cabeza pero preferiría que apreciaras un poco más esta escena, Kenny McCormick" dolía, realmente dolía como el infierno pero me mantuve de pie como pude y levanté el arma, un segundo disparo en mi rodilla y caí sintiendo fuego y esquirlas de huesos dispersarse entre mi carne por la perforación de la bala y el golpe contra el suelo, no pude evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor, no quería saber que tan horrible sería sin drogas que aliviaran este suplicio.

Apreté el gatillo cada vez más consumido por rabia, desligándome como pude de ese dolor tan aberrante con solo ver lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Karen. la bala siguió derecho destrozando la única ventana del lugar, no le dí.

"¡aléjate de ella cerdo hijo de puta!" grité y sentí mis entrañas contraerse en un dolor horrible por el movimiento del diafragma, mis paredes internas perforadas rogando por un descanso. Apreté la empuñadura del revólver respirando agitadamente, todo estaba empezando a perder sentido, a verse lejano, estaba empezando a perder la razón.

"¡Kenny!" gritó asustada y me obligué a subir el arma y mi cabeza una vez más para ver a ese bastardo malnacido hundirse en ella mientras apuntaba hacia mi, un tercer disparo a mi mano y mi arma salió volando, mi dedo corazón y anular fueron destrozados por la bala que atravesó sin alcanzar por completo el tendón. Contuve el grito esta vez mordiendo mi labio inferior, mi vista se volvió negra por uno o dos segundos y mi respiración se detuvo en ese breve lapso sintiéndolo todo perdido, mi corazón golpeando contra las paredes de mi pecho al borde del colapso bombeando sangre a la velocidad exacta para matarme en menos de veinte segundos, mi vista volvió para ver luces de un segundo auto atravesando la ventana rota.

"¿hay más?" dijo fastidiado saliendo de ella y la impotencia taladró mi psiquis, mi pecho, mi existencia entera cruelmente mientras le veía subirse la cremallera como si acabase de orinar en los retretes de algún antro de mierda, busque el arma con mi mano izquierda al verle ponerse de pie pero fue destrozada justo enfrente de mis ojos por un cuarto disparo desgarrando mis tendones, fragmentando mis huesos "supongo que eso será todo por hoy" dió una patada a Karen y tomó una cámara que había en el rincón de la habitación, se agachó a mi altura y ya no podía razonar en absoluto, todo se estaba vistiendo de negro una vez más "estaba tan estrecha y caliente" apreté mis dientes en rabia por su tono lascivo, asco atravesó cada pequeña célula de mi destrozado cuerpo "casi tanto como tu amigo Kyle" y aún más repudio y rabia animal ahogo mi razón, a fin de cuentas nadie nunca fue a salvarle y el simple pensamiento, que con solo ver a Karen crecía salvajemente me enfermaba, me enfermaba como nada nunca lo llegó a hacer… busqué sus ojos y le vi llorar mirando impotente hacía mi y en un último impulso de adrenalina tomé el arma con la derecha y con los últimos dedos ilesos me moví para dispararle dando a la cámara. Se alejó en sorpresa, miró a los pedazos en el suelo y luego hacía mí con odio saliendo de sus ojos, la puerta principal siendo forzada le hizo dar la vuelta y continuar dejando los restos allí. Karen se deslizó hacia mí medio desnuda.

"oh por dios Kenny" murmuró entre llanto. Caí rendido al suelo, dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía pero más importante aún…

"¿estas bien? perdón, no pude llegar a tiempo, perdóname" quería llorar, mi pecho dolía aún más, mi hermana, mi querida Karen había sido… dios. Se arrastró un poco más para poner mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

"llegaste, sabía que llegarías" acarició mi cabello "mira como te dejaron" ella junto a Kevin y mis padres sabían sobre mi anomalía así que estaba más preocupada por mi dolor que por mi muerte en sí. ¿Pero qué importaba si me dolía?…

"perdón, perdóname, por favor Karen, perdón" mi voz salía totalmente rota y desesperada, el dolor al hablar por el movimiento en mi abdomen era una mierda pero tenía que pedirle disculpas y no encontraba palabras suficientes para expresar lo mucho que lo sentía en el poco tiempo que me quedaba antes de irme, y mañana ya nada sería lo mismo, mañana significarían menos las palabras porque estaríamos fingiendo que todo seguía bien como cada vez que algo malo nos pasaba. No pude contener las lágrimas, incluso llorar dolía para este punto. Negó.

"no le dejaste hacer ni una décima parte de lo que pudo hacer y destruiste la cámara, no llegaste tan tarde como crees hermanito" recargó su frente en la mía "gracias" y sus lágrimas chocaron contra mi piel. Me sentía como un mierda, solo mentía, estaba mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor, por dentro gritaba, lloraba y gemía de dolor, como siempre… casi deseaba no volver esta vez, no quería más esto, no quería seguir viviendo, no quería seguir siendo un inútil…

No quería ver su rostro, pase saliva con dificultad subiendo la vista al techo con ese pitido tedioso por haber disparado demasiado cerca de mi oído, con las drogas ya a kilómetros de distancia de mi, con la culpa quemando, con ese cansancio consumiendo mis entrañas por el simple pensamiento de regresar al día siguiente, despertando en esa horrible cama, con la misma humedad, el mismo veneno para ratas en una esquina, la misma mierda de Stuart, la falta de voluntad de mi madre y una Karen rota que arreglar como si no me bastara conmigo mismo… y la decepción de Butters. Mordí mi labio en rabia hasta sentir sangre llenando mi paladar. Karen continuaba acariciando mi cabello buscando aminorar el dolor del proceso como muchas veces antes hizo, como siempre intentando actuar como alguna clase de figura materna cuando yo era el que debía protegerla a ella. Por eso huía, mostrarme tan débil frente a ella era romper sus ideales sobre el hermano fuerte que le protegía y cuidaba, y ahora me veía en este deplorable estado… que patético soy.

"solo duerme, mañana todo estará bien" no, nada nunca estaría bien, que el sol se elevara, que fuera un día nuevo, una vida nueva no significaba nada para mi pero de nada servía pelear contra algo tan ineludible como la vida misma y la miseria a la cual está me sometía a cada segundo que pasaba, así que solo sonreía a esa puta buscando constantemente las ironías de mi existencia… el sonido de pasos subiendo por las escaleras fue lo último que oí antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana. No me siento muy bien sobre mis escenas de acción pero puse particular empeño en esta ultima, espero lo hayan disfrutado aun que fue bastante violento y dramático al final :/ en fin, hasta la próxima.


	18. Losing KB

La canción de cerca del final es animals de Nickelback ;).

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **LOSING**

* * *

Karen salió de la habitación a medio vestir cerrando tras ella. Sus manos estaban cubiertas en sangre hasta más arriba de sus muñecas así como parte de su ropa, sus delgadas piernas temblaban y en su mirada había este tinte vacío que muy rara vez ves en alguien no destrozado por dentro.

"¡¿estas bien?!" Rom corrió hacia ella quitándose su abrigo para pasarlo a la chica.

Cuando llegamos la van se había ido, había sangre por todos lados, sobre la nieve, en la cocina, en la sala, un rastro espeso en las escaleras… Trent salió por la puerta trasera pero priorice buscar a Kenny y a Karen con el sonido de los disparos aún retumbando en mi memoria.

"¿dónde está Kenny?" pregunté mirando hacia la puerta. Sus ojos bajaron a sus manos por unos segundos, eso me aterró "¿está bien?"

"estará bien" murmuró con voz rota avanzando, hundiendo sus manos en el abrigo. Recostó su frente en mi pecho "por favor, quiero salir de aquí" traté de moverla pero sus manos dejaron el abrigo de Rom para retenerme.

"pero Ke…"

"estará bien, por favor, quiero irme" llanto se denoto en su voz "él irá mañana, o tal vez pasado mañana… tal vez en una semana pero volvera, no te preocupes" quería abrir esa puerta, no creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y miedo me llenaba ante las posibilidades, subió la mirada notando mi ansiedad"por favor, solo vámonos, por favor" y empezó a llorar.

"tal vez deberíamos irnos" sugirió Rom, este tipo realmente no era el más brillante del lugar. Me estaba empezando a enojar, intente apartarla una vez más.

"solo quiero ver la puta habitación, no estoy pidiendo más"

"¡déjalo solo!" gritó agarrándose con más fuerza "él no necesita ayuda, nunca la ha necesitado, solo necesita estar solo" intenté alejarla fastidiado.

"mejor vámonos Kyle" habló mirando la escena como si mereciera mil lagrimas.

"¿eres idiota? ¿que no vez que mandé a uno de mis mejores amigos a un matadero de mierda y ni siquiera puedo ver si está bien? ¿ni siquiera puedo ver si…"

"él estará bien, te lo prometo" ¿esto era en serio?.

"tu mismo lo dijiste, hay cosas que ni Trent haría, tal vez solo quiere privacidad y…" le lancé una mirada infestada en incredulidad y odio, en serio este tipo… ¿y si estaba moribundo? ¿solo? a cinco centímetros de madera de distancia…. pero Karen no haría tal cosa, dejarlo así, solo fingir que no existía…

"bien" me dejó ir, ví los restos de una cámara cerca de las escaleras, seguramente había sido Kenny. Bajé fastidiado viendo un poco de sangre en la pared, se habían recostado ahí, él o alguien más y mi estómago se revolvió al imaginarme a mi amigo en tal estado deplorable, iba a volver sobre mis pasos para insistir pero Karen bajaba tras de mí, me miró suplicante. Era demasiada sangre, todo un rastro desde la entrada de la cocina hasta el segundo piso y el rastro seguía por debajo de esa puerta… realmente quería creer lo que Karen decía así que continué hacia la salida.

* * *

No pude dormir casi nada, después de escabullirme a mi habitación de vuelta no pude parar de pensar en Kenny ni un segundo y en la posibilidad de que no volviese por mi culpa, dios, la incertidumbre me comía por dentro con cada segundo que pasaba y quería cerrar mis ojos y caer rendido hasta la mañana siguiente cuando ya pudiese verlo pero no pude, pase la mayoría de la noche en vela cayendo dormido de vez en cuando hasta que las pesadillas generadas por la culpa que me rasgaba por la posible muerte de un amigo me despertaban de nuevo en minutos, hacía bastante no tenía una noche de sueño tan mierda.

Así que en cuanto el reloj timbro a las siete me levanté e hice todo el proceso matutino tan rápido que terminé en la parada cerca de las siete y veinte, el bus pasaría en una media hora y nadie había llegado aún. Debí ir a la casa de Kenny, no aquí, soy idiota… así que empecé mi trayecto hacia allí pero esta familiar figura se formó en la distancia a mitad del camino, mi pecho saltó al ver la capucha naranja de siempre y esa mirada desinteresada.

"¡Kenny!" grité, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo así que le tomé de sorpresa, dió un chistoso salto por el grito mirando hacia mí sorprendido. Corrí, casi no pude frenar para evitar empujarlo pero el choque le hizo retroceder un poco, le rodeé aún incrédulo por lo perfecto que se veía "gracias a dios, si no aparecías me hubiese vuelto loco" no hizo nada, se mantuvo estático y en silencio, me alejé un poco para buscar su rostro "¿estás bien?" y me alejé por completo para mirar su cuerpo. Venía caminando como de costumbre y sus brazos estaban bien, tal vez en su abdomen… puse mi mano allí y presione un poco, no reaccionó, su pecho.

"y todo esto puede ser suyo por solo novecientos noventa con noventa y nueve" dijo divertido mientras le revisaba.

"¿cómo es posible que no tengas ni una herida?" le miré incrédulo, se encogió de hombros y señaló a mi pecho.

"la respuesta está en tu corazón Kyle"

"¿que?" sonrió ante mi confusión.

"esta bien, soy realmente bueno en lo que hago" pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué su hermana había actuado así entonces?... "te dije que no necesitaba ayuda" bajé la mirada, todo esto era tan absurdo "¿pasa algo?" le miré.

"ayer tu hermana… estaba bien, no tenía heridas más que algunos raspones, Trent no logró hacer mucho antes de que llegaras e incluso destruiste la cámara, la salvaste pero escuché tantos disparos, al menos unos doce y la probabilidad de que ninguno te haya siquiera rozado es bastante irreal y aun así estas aquí sonriendo como si nada nunca hubiese pasado" suspiró.

"desde los ocho ya estábamos en situaciones así, solo fue suerte Kyle, no pienses mucho en eso" empezó a caminar hacia la parada, le seguí.

"¿enserio estas bien?"

"perfectamente"

"¿no quieres hablar sobre tu hermana o algo?"

"nop" mentía…

"puedes hablar conmigo si quie… "

"no quiero hablar"

"pero a veces es necesario"

"no conmigo"

"pero…" se detuvo, giró hacía mí con total seriedad en su rostro, se veía exhausto, fastidiado.

"¿qué quieres que te diga Kyle?" rabia empezó a surcar sus palabras "¿que me dispararon en un costado, en la pierna, el estómago, la rodilla, en ambas manos? ¿que la mitad de los tiros que escuchaste iban dirigidos a mi? ¿que cuatro de ellos fueron casi consecutivos mientras veía a mi hermana siendo sometida por ese hijo de puta? ¡¿enserio quieres que hable sobre eso?!" nunca en mucho mucho tiempo le había visto tan enojado, en cierto punto retrocedí en cuanto su tono se elevó no entendiendo sus palabras del todo, ¿cuál era el punto de la exageración? no entendía. Suspiró mordiendo su labio frustrado, desvió la mirada "no me pongas atención" y retomó el camino "iré a pie, por eso vine tan temprano" le seguí.

"iré contigo"

"no… " chasqueó la lengua fastidiado "no quiero tu ayuda Kyle" no me importó, solo le seguí en silencio "ayer ese bastardo habló… aunque eso sería mucho decir, solo nombro lo que te hizo y no sabes lo enfermo que eso me hizo sentir" agachó su cabeza… " _tu_ si que necesitabas ayuda pero yo no hice nada, así que por favor, no vengas a tratarme como si yo fuese alguna clase de víctima porque no lo soy, no ayuda en absoluto, solo me haces sentir aún más inútil" seguimos derecho sin detenernos en la parada, entendía un poco su punto pero…

"solo estaba preocupado"

"lo se" y ya no sabía qué más decir.

"de igual forma lo lograste" comenté unos minutos después.

"¿lograr que?"

"salvaste a Karen" bufó.

"no si la definición de salvar sigue siendo la misma, un rescate a medias no sirve"

"¿tienes idea de lo que pudo hacer? ¿quieres que te muestre una vez más mis heridas?" guardó silencio por unos segundos "y nadie quitó la cámara de sus manos cuando estaba allí postrado bajo tanta piel ajena…" sentí mi estómago revolverse… más silencio "no solo evitaste que una sola gota de su sangre se derramara, el simple hecho de quitarle la grabación le deja totalmente incapacitado para ir a por ella una vez más, y lo hiciste solo…" silencio. Suspiré, tras unos minuto mi celular sonó, Cartman.

" _¿donde estas?_ "

"¿que coño te importa?"

" _¿puedes cortar el rollo de puta difícil? solo responde_ " suspiré fastidiado.

"me vine caminando con Kenny, ¿algún problema?"

" _no_ " y colgó, miré extrañado al celular y lo guardé, Kenny seguía sin dirigirme una palabra. Supongo que había deshecho por completo la sonrisa que había intentado mantener al principio de nuestro encuentro, tal vez no debí hablar de ello…

"hay otra cosa importante que decirte, ya que ya estas consciente de la existencia de Trent supongo que da igual esconderlo" esperé un poco pero no respondió nada "quien hizo a Lexus hacer todas esas estúpidas cosas con Butters fue él"

"¿que?" y por fin me habló.

"el dia de la cafetería, cuando todo terminó llamó a preguntarme cómo había sido, luego está esta cuestión de las fotos de ayer así que está consciente de lo cercanos que son tu y él y teniendo en cuenta que frustraste por completo su plan ayer…"

"¿estás sugiriendo que no le bastó con lo que hizo?"

"él verá esto como una derrota Kenny, solo estoy diciendo que no debemos bajar la guardia" suspiró totalmente exhausto, continuó y le seguí.

* * *

Llegamos un poco antes que el autobús, no había todavía mucha gente cuando entramos y él se limitó a ir a su salón. Me despedí en algún punto pero no respondió, supongo que le había enojado de verdad, a veces soy demasiado terco y terminan pasando cosas como estas, a veces se me olvida que la simple compañía también sirve, joder.

Para mi suerte hoy no tenía clases junto a Cartman, debido a los sucesos de los últimos días no había tenido mucho tiempo para preocuparme de él, y él tampoco parecía muy centrado en mi, ¿por que?, no se ¿pero que importaba? era mil veces mejor así. Ya estábamos en octubre y presentaría mi SAT en diciembre así que había estudiado y adelantado muchas cosas que se atrasaron en lo que estuve jugando…. agh, ¿dije jugando?. Como sea, había sido terriblemente complicado mantener mi cabeza evadida de esos estúpidos recuerdos y los anteriores días habían sido de gran ayuda respecto a eso, ahora mismo estaba tan jodido por tantas cosas a la vez, Kenny, Trent, Cartman, Karen ¿y en qué momento iría por Stan? sin contar que no creo que llegue a considerar lo del dia anterior como algo digno de llamarse 'castigo'... y aun más inmediato que todo eso, me buscaría.

Tenía miedo, desde la mañana había estado un poco paranoico, no sabía en qué momento llegaría, tal vez hoy, tal vez el viernes… suspiré sentándome en mi pupitre.

Por un lado estaba ese dolor absurdo del cual me podía aislar eventualmente, el cual podía repudiar de lejos, condenar desde las sombras dando la condición de bestia salvaje a aquellos que me sometían, dando la condición de no más que un objeto a mi mismo, todo en ese fragmento de tiempo de entre tres o cuatro horas que les tomaban para reducirme a nada. Luego volvería a mi casa, tomaría analgesicos y una ducha, me quedaría pensando en nada más que en ese odio que le predicaba a esas personas y tras buscar algo más de fuerza en mi interior caería dormido, a la mañana siguiente curaría las heridas y me pondría de pie para continuar como si nada.

Por otro lado estaba esa amabilidad precedente al suplicio que aún no se mostraba, ese preámbulo que me destruía mentalmente, que me hacía cooperar y ser partícipe de mi propia tortura disfrutando en el proceso, haciendo imposible mi escape, haciéndome parte de ese acto carnal, incapacitandome para odiar, obligandome a odiarme, toda una capa entera de falsas intenciones que aún mantenía oculta la parte dolorosa del proceso. Cartman era más complicado, le gustaba más extender mi suplicio y le encantaba cuando mi dolor venía de formas complicadas y tediosas no solo de su propia mano pero también de mí mismo, estaba cavando un lugar en mi interior y había puesto la semilla el miércoles porque la verdad algo en mi empezaba a sentir que estaría bien rendirse, algo en mi quería probar un poco de ese control que Cartman había insinuado tenía yo sobre él, porque aun cuando todo fuese parte de un plan mayor que no podía entrever sabía que al menos eso, su necesidad por mi, era real, bastante real.

Trent vendría pronto por mi, Cartman desde el primer día me había prohibido ir con él, claro que me importaba eso una mierda pero ¿se enojaría si llegara a mitad de la noche a su casa vuelto una mierda una vez más? sería interesante de ver supongo.

Kenny no se unió a nosotros en el almuerzo, tampoco Butters y menos Stan siendo que Craig ya había vuelto, aunque no estaba, como sea, a quien le importaba eso. Cartman estaba distante revisando cosas en su celular, levantándose de vez en cuando para contestar llamadas, no me importó.

"no iré a prácticas hoy así que no tendrás que esperar, te recogeré, tienes clases en ese salón ¿verdad?" ya habíamos salido de la cafetería, asentí.

"¿por qué no irás a prácticas?" pregunté aburridamente, eso era raro.

"no vale la pena" y luego no separamos, sería la primera vez que nos iríamos juntos en casi una semana.

* * *

Así que aquí estaba una vez más esperando como idiota a que Cartman llegara en mi pupitre, ya había pasado media hora y nada. Suspiré tomando mis cosas, no vendría como el jueves y el viernes, lo más probable es que enviará un mensaje en una hora diciendo que no llegaría, no caería esta vez.

Tomé un taxi, no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera, solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarme hasta el día siguiente tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Abrí la puerta, mi madre estaba en la sala, mi hermano y mi papa aun no habían llegado, había un invitado y todo mi pequeño mundo se detuvo en ese preciso momento, sus ojos azules me miraron divertidos, su sonrisa se extendió victoriosa y supe que al menos por hoy todo estaba perdido.

"oh Bubba, ya llegaste, pensé en llamarte pero tu amigo aquí insistió en que esperaría" asentí. Sonrió hacia ella.

"su hijo me ha ayudado bastante en esas tutorías" se puso de pie "la verdad es que mi promedio no hubiese salido a flote sin él" no podía evitar mirarle incrédulo por esa actuación digna del mismísimo Cartman. Mi madre parecía halagada.

"Bubba, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas dando tutorías?" miré hacía Trent quien clavó su mirada en mí con amenazas flotando entre nosotros, luego a mi madre, tragué saliva.

"no lo creí necesario" tomé aire "¿por qué estás aquí?" ambos sabíamos porque estaba aquí pero si no seguía con esta farsa… realmente no esperaba esto, que entrara a mi propia casa, que hablara con mi madre, dios.

"tengo un proyecto realmente importante y quería pedirle prestado a su hijo" miró hacia mi madre, esta sonrió en respuesta, ¿por que era tan fácil de engañar? joder, aunque yo no me podía quejar, yo era peor…. supongo que era un problema de familia, el único realmente suspicaz aquí era Ike y solo porque era adoptado "solo será una noche, realmente necesito su ayuda y estaré ocupado el resto de la semana así que…" viré hacia mi madre, no pareció muy convencida por la última parte, casi sentí que algo del alma que se me había ido unos segundos atrás volvía a mi cuerpo.

"bueno, es que sin conocer a tu madre o saber donde vives…" fingió sorpresa.

"oh, si ese es el problema podría llamarla, si quiere puede acompañarnos hasta allí" viró hacia mí "¿podrías prestarme tu celular un momento?, dejé el mío en casa" no… esto solo era un truco de mierda, él no tenía familia en South Park y su madre le había dejado hace años, tomé mi celular y por alguna razón me acordé de Cartman, debía llamarlo, si le llamaba…. joder, por eso me estaba quitando el celular, en cuanto se lo diese… lo tomé y lo pase, sonrió satisfecho. Empezó a marcar pero se detuvo "aunque tenemos un amigo en común, ¿le parece bien si hacemos las tutorías en la casa de los Cartman?" miré hacía mi madre.

"supongo, pero…" viró hacia mi "¿ya le avisaron a Liane? es de mala educación solo aparecer" y Trent miró hacía mí una vez más, dios…

"esta bien, Liane es bastante flexible en cuanto a eso, y yo también tengo algunos trabajos junto a Cartman así que podría adelantarlos de paso" mentí, aún no parecía convencida, bien. Tras un rato de meditarlo suspiró.

"bien, supongo que si todos se benefician sería egoísta de mi parte no dejarte ir" sonrió hacia mí, y sentí la derrota levantarse, imágenes empezaron a cruzar por mi cabeza generando miedo eventualmente.

"esperaré afuera entonces" y pasó de largo saliendo por la puerta que yo había abierto "un placer conocerla Sra. Broflovski" dijo antes de cerrar tras de sí llevandose mi celular con él.

"que chico más agradable" comentó yendo a la cocina… caminé al fijo, tenía que llamarlo, marqué el número de su casa pero nadie respondía, la contestadora… cubrí mi boca para evitar que mi madre escuchara.

"Cartman, está aquí, la persona que hizo todas esas heridas me va a llevar otra vez, por favor contesta" y colgué, dios ¿qué hacer? ¿debía salir por la ventana trasera e irme a quien sabe donde? o podría llamar a Kenny… pero ya tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse, solo ayer había tenido que hacer tanto por su hermana. No. Fui a la cocina, mi madre estaba preparando la cena.

"¿me podrías prestar tu celular un momento mami? es para llamar a Cartman y avisarle"

"claro cariño" lo sacó de su delantal con cuidado "déjalo en el comedor cuando termines" asentí, marqué a su celular pero nada, estaba apagado, intenté varía veces. ¿Enserio? ¿toda esa mierda que decía y amenazas y demás para que en el momento en el que realmente le necesitaba simplemente no estuviera?... ya me estaba rebajando demasiado buscando su ayuda como para que simplemente ignorará mi grito de auxilio. Dejé el celular en su lugar sintiéndome derrotado, estaba acorralado como siempre…

Tomé lo necesario para una estúpida 'pijamada' y salí viéndole allí recostado contra su auto, sonrió hacia mí y abrió la puerta trasera para mi, entré, luego él subió al volante y arrancó.

"debido a que tu querido amigo se tomó tantas molestias ayer mandando a la mierda a varios de mis compañeros hoy seremos solo tu y yo Kyle" no dije nada. ¿no me iba a vendar? ¿me iba a llevar así sin más? "todo gracias a que decidiste hablar, ¿también le dijiste a Cartman? pensé que se odiaban, pero incluso pediste ayuda a él"

"¿Cartman?" sus ojos me detallaron a través del retrovisor. Bufó.

"nada, solo ignora lo que dije" ¿Cartman sabía sobre esto? pero cómo… "vamos Kyle, no pienses en él cuando estás conmigo" desvié la mirada hacia la ventana "solo centrate en lo divertida que será esta noche" apreté mis dientes con rabia mientras era llevado al matadero sin que yo pudiese hacer mucho al respecto, para este punto muchas amenazas habían dejado de tener sentido y otras tenían aún más, para este punto solo le seguía sin analizar mucho la situación, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué coño hacía aquí, encontrando a cada pregunta de esta índole la misma respuesta… sumisión ejercida por miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Que tedioso era ese judío, le daba por irse caminando precisamente hoy, incluso fui a recogerle a su casa de mierda y todo…

Última clase, por fin podría ir a por él, me levanté y tomé mis cosas.

"hey culón" suspiré fastidiado virando hacia Wendy.

"¿si?" me detalló por unos segundos.

"créeme, esto tampoco es lindo para mi pero tenemos que ir a una reunión con el consejero y la directora para tratar sobre unos casos de Bullying" esto era bastante gracioso porque los últimos casos habían sido iniciados precisamente por nosotros dos. Pasé de ella buscando mi celular, no estaba…

"no puedo, tengo algo impor…"

"¿y crees que yo no?" interrumpió. Me devolví, no estaba, ¿donde coño estaba mi celular?.

"no" gruñí fastidiado "¿ves mi celular por algún lado? no lo encuentro" bolsillos, nada, pupitre, nada. Sacó su celular.

"¿número?" lo recité aburridamente sin dejar de buscar, marcó "apagado, solo vamonos, ya lo encontrarás" suspiré fastidiado.

"esa reunión no tiene sentido"

"lo se pero no puedes decir no a la directora sin perder créditos" bufé.

"como si fuera a hacer eso" soltó aire agobiada.

"solo vamos" tomó mi brazo y empezó a jalarme, me solté fastidiado.

"al menos déjame ir a avisar a alguien, dios" volvió a tomar mi brazo.

"no hay tiempo, ya esperé a que buscaras tu estupido celular" suspiré resignado, Kahl esperaría, esto no tomaría más de media hora con algo de suerte.

Pero no, no tuve suerte. Fue tan aburrido como suena, dios, cuánto odiaba estas estúpidas reuniones con la desconfianza de la directora en mi, siempre alabando a Wendy y Mr Mackey diciendo alguna estupidez sin argumentar en absoluto el por qu cosa era mala "el bullying está mal ¿M'kay?, no deben hacerlo porque, porque hieren a los demás y eso está mal ¿M'kay?".

"¿a qué se debió esa reunión de mierda?" pregunté tras salir de la oficina de la directora sobando mi cien.

"alguien se quejó" suspiré.

"como sea, nos vemos puta"

"hasta mañana culo gordo"

Primero fuí a su salón, no estaba, maldita sea. Luego volví una vez más al mío porque estaba más que seguro de que mi celular debía estar ahí en algún lugar, efectivamente estaba sobre mi pupitre, tres llamadas perdidas de Kahl. Lo llamé, apagado… llamé a su casa y su madre contestó diciendo que de hecho había ido a mi casa, ¿por qué no pudo simplemente esperar y ya?.

Así que aquí estaba, no había nadie cerca, Liane ya había llegado pero al parecer nadie había venido y había un mensaje en la contestadora, lo puse.

" _Cartman, está aquí, la persona que hizo todas esas heridas me va a llevar otra vez, por favor contesta"_ suspiré. Soy un imbécil, no puedo creer que caí en algo tan estúpido como eso, que mi teléfono desapareciera, esa reunión de mierda… dios, le pendejada de Rom ya se me esta empezando a pegar, que puto fastidio. Tomé las llaves del auto de mama, repetí todo el proceso de la noche anterior, navaja, Glock 17. Llame al señor tatuaje de mierda mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

" _¿que quieres?_ "

"¿sabes algo de Trent?"

" _estoy aun con lo de su madre, no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez Cartman, y ayer fue sumamente estre…_ " colgué entrando al auto. Tal vez en esa casucha, pero sería estúpido de su parte cuando yo ya había estado ahí, a pesar de ello tenía que intentarlo.

Arranqué yendo en dirección a esa zona, llamé una vez más a su celular pero nada, esto enserio estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

Pero soy el tipo de persona que sabe tomar ventaja de errores como este, tal vez no debería ver esto como un retraso a mi trabajo con la aversión de Kahl, tal vez podría usar esto a mi favor de una manera un poco diferente… sonreí frenando, lastima por Kahl pero ahora salvarle había dejado de ser mi prioridad, o siquiera estar dentro de ellas. Arranque una vez más para tomar el primer retorno pero algo en mí lo impidió, lo buscaría, al meno lo intentaría, en ambos resultados, hallándolo o no, iba a ganar de todos modos.

* * *

¿Hacia cuanto no sentía esto? ¿una o dos semanas?, creo que dos…. no se, pero se sentía tan jodidamente lejano de alguna forma que en estos momentos todo dolía tanto, todo se sentía tan terrible que simplemente había dejado de parecer real después de cierto punto…

Caminaba calle abajo hacia su casa, me había dejado sin mucho, mi abrigo, guantes, ushanka, los había botado en algún lugar. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, nada entraba, nada salía, solo movía un pie delante de otro mecánicamente consciente de que iba hacía un segundo enemigo pero no analizándolo ya. Solo cerraba mis ojos y continuaba tomando aire, temblando descontroladamente, sintiendo sangre escurrir bajo la tela, sintiendo mis dedos doler, mi rostro, mis brazos…

Hacía un frío de mierda, quería llegar ya pero faltaban unas cuantas casas más…

"¡¿Kahl?!" sonó tan lejano que en algún momento pensé que solo era imaginacion mia. Algo cálido rodeándome de un momento a otro me devolvió a la realidad, ese aroma, esa voz…. un abrigo rojo me cubría y brazos alzaron mi piernas, ¿me estaba cargando?. Me dejé ir, de alguna forma sentía que esta no era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía, pero dolía, su brazo presiono una herida en mi espalda haciendo que me retorciera, haciendo que presionara mis dientes en dolor "solo aguanta, ya vamos a llegar" el viento hacía que su voz tuviera un extraño tinte de preocupación, y si, en ese lapso sonaba enteramente coherente que el frío viento le hiciera sonar preocupado porque era realmente imposible que viniese de él. Hundí mi manos en el abrigo temblando por el dolor reticente en cada milímetro de mi piel, recargue mi cabeza sobre él.

"duele" susurré cerrando mis ojos "duele demasiado" una lagrima perforó sin mi consentimiento y no le hallé explicación en medio de mi cansancio, muchas cosas no tenían sentido cuando el suplicio de laceraciones abiertas y moretones llenaban mi conciencia.

"lo se" recordé el día anterior cuando Kenny hizo todo aquello por Karen y de alguna manera sentí celos, otra lagrima se deslizo. Presioné con más insistencia la tela con esta serie de pensamientos tediosos corriendo a toda velocidad por mi cabeza, ¿por qué nadie nunca vino a rescatarme?.

El viento cesó, habíamos entrado a un lugar cálido, no me molesté en abrir mis ojos mientras algunos gemidos por el llanto huían. Estaba subiendo escaleras, unos cuantos movimientos más y fuí recostado sobre esa cama familiar, las heridas palpitaron y gemí de dolor.

"no pude llegar a tiempo, pero puedo ayudarte de otra forma" y le escuché alejarse… ¿a que se refería? ¿era idiota? cómo iba él a… suspiré abriendo mis ojos, la habitación de Cartman, el aroma de Cartman, la esvástica de Cartman… entró "pero antes debemos hacer algo contigo" caminó hacía mi con su expresión en blanco y unas tijeras, me sentía demasiado exhausto como para siquiera preguntar qué quería. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron mi camiseta no protesté. la cortó… "dios" susurró… esta vez había ido más profundo, esta vez había sido aún peor…

Volvió a irse para volver con un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios.

"supongo que no quieres ir a un hospital, ven al baño" intenté levantarme, me tomo bastante esfuerzo pero aún podía, lo más agraviado era mi abdomen, espalda y pelvis. Le seguí al baño "toma una ducha rápida mientras organizo esto" asentí bajando mis pantalones, dejando la camiseta rota caer en el suelo y tirando la chaqueta roja lejos, entré a la ducha y agua fría corrió, no me importó. Luego de ello salí, había traído una pequeña butaca "siéntate" me tiró una toalla, la recogí del suelo porque no alcancé a tomarla y me rodeé con ella, obedecí.

Se arrodillo frente a mí y tomó desinfectante y demás para empezar a limpiar la heridas, apretaba de vez en cuando mis dientes por dolor, y algunos gimoteos se escapaban de mi garganta por el martirio mientras mi vista se centraba en sus ojos totalmente concentrados en mi… miraba las marcas con desagrado, casi como si tuviese una idea de lo que implicaron en su momento… me sostuve de sus hombros en algún punto y recargué mi frente sobre su cabeza, era más incómodo pero no se quejó. Luego dejó todo a un lado, sacó unas pequeñas cintillas del maletín.

"esto dolerá un poco" fruncí el ceño exhausto de tanto dolor "aunque supongo que ya duele bastante" sonrió con desgano y se puso de pie para lavar sus manos, le observé detenidamente.

"he preguntado esto tantas veces que incluso yo ya estoy cansado de ello, pero considera esta la ultima vez que lo hago…" miro hacia mi "¿por qué haces esto?" y desvió la mirada una vez más a sus manos no muy interesado.

"no se" dejé ir aire rendido, no tenía sentido intentar entenderlo a fin de cuentas. Volvió tras secar sus manos, se arrodilló una vez más frente a mi "una parte de mi me dice que te destroce aquí y ahora porque sería jodidamente fácil, pero está esta otra sumamente orgullosa que no quiere aceptar sobras de alguien más tal como dijiste en algún punto" miró hacía mi "enderézate, no puedo así" obedecí y sus manos tomaron una pequeña tira blanca, sostuvo una de las cortaduras juntando ambos bordes de la laceración, no pude evitar retorcerme un poco por el dolor, la puso cerrando esa pequeña parte, sacó otra y repitió el proceso unos milímetros más abajo. Esto tomaría tiempo "esto solo es brutalidad vacía, solo está presionando una herida hasta que sangre, yo puedo hacer que incluso tú llegues a apreciar esa herida Kahl"

"¿por qué querría yo apreciarla?"

"porque tu mayor punto fuerte son tus valores, tu moral, tus convicciones…" continuaba el proceso, había terminado con una laceración, continuó con otra "romper incluso eso creo que sería realmente excitante, que dejes atrás algo tan importante para ti voluntariamente…" sonrió más para sí mismo "así que cada vez que estas cerca está esta parte empujándome, empujándome una y otra vez a cogerte contra la primera pared que encuentre pero algo que no entiendo me detiene" le miré fascinado por su concentración, por su voz, y disgustado por sus palabras.

"tal vez te gusto" bromeé. Levantó su mirada y sentí mi aliento huir por unos segundos. Sonrió divertido, luego la volvió a bajar para seguir con su tarea.

"esta noche serás mi cómplice Kahl"

"¿cómplice?"

"date la vuelta" suspiré girando en mi asiento, quitando la toalla, ahora seguiría con mi espalda "ya te lo dije, no pude llegar a tiempo pero puedo ayudarte de otra manera"

"deja de ser tan ambiguo culón, solo dime" sentí su respiración contra mi nuca, rió por lo bajo.

"nop" suspiré. Luego solo continuó en silencio, estaba demasiado cansado de razonar para este punto, o de discutir o lo que sea así que solo le dejé continuar en silencio.

* * *

"¿tienes alguna idea de que sitio es este?" estábamos en la misma zona en la cual estuve ayer casi a la misma hora junto a Kenny, la van se había detenido en una de estas casas.

"¿debería?" llevaba dos galones de gasolina cada uno en una mano, dejó uno en el suelo para sacar una pistola de la nada, avanzó hacía la entrada y disparó al cerrojo, la volvió a guardar. Me quedé estático "estas irrumpiendo en propiedad privada Cartman" dije, se encogió de hombros, volvió a tomar el galón y entró de igual manera.

"pues estamos a punto de destruir propiedad privada y me sigue importando una mierda" le miré incrédulo, a pesar de ello le seguí. Entramos a esta habitación llena de muebles viejos, humedad, este olor que me resultaba en extremo familiar "aquí jugaron con tu linda boca Kahl" dejó los galones en el suelo y señaló un sofá "en ese sofá te cogieron entre dos ¿verdad?" y como si algo golpeara directo a mi pecho recuerdos corrieron al ver manchas de sangre, fluidos corporales, ese aroma, este ambiente, la oscuridad en sí…. todo, mi respiración empezó a tornarse errática.

"vamonos" murmuré como pude, terror me llenó y sudor empezó a bajar por mi espalda, traté de retroceder, me detuvo y busqué su mirada sintiéndome cada vez más ansioso, acorralado.

"no" y me dejó ir para abrir uno de los galones "ayudame" lo paso hacia mí, le miré incrédulo.

"no podemos hacer esto Cartman, solo vamonos" giró los ojos fastidiado dejándolo en el suelo, abrió el otro de igual forma.

"pues estamos a punto de hacerlo" sonrió divertido y empezó a verter gasolina por todo el lugar enfocándose en ese sofá de mierda. Le miré incrédulo.

"nos meteremos en problemas Cartman, solo vámonos, no me gusta este lugar"

"pues destrúyelo, si no te gusta solo quemalo hasta los cimientos" dijo continuando.

"qué filosofía de mierda"

"pues me ha funcionado hasta ahora" sonrió hacia mí, dejó su galón y caminó hacia mí tomando el otro "solo mira este sitio, como si a alguien le importara una mierda este lugar, o esta zona" miró alrededor "vamos Kahl, ¿no odias este lugar? ¿no sientes rabia, indignación, impotencia?... ¿miedo?" retrocedí.

"alguien podría salir herido"

"solo estamos tu y yo, ¿no somos ambos lo suficiente inteligentes?" se acercó, sus ojos brillaron divertidos "pelea un poco Kyle, solo toma esto y yo te llevaré de la mano hasta ese lugar donde Trent te esperará de rodillas para pedirte perdón" su tono, sus ojos perforando los míos convencidos en totalidad de sus propias palabras, su mano libre rodeando mi cadera… "solo tómalo y deja que la magia fluya" su aliento rozó mis labios y el mio se atascó en mi garganta.

"los bomberos ven…"

"que le den a los bomberos" su tono gutural me hizo desear pecar y sus labios rozaron los míos por tercera vez en nuestra vida entera y mi vientre se encendió, mordí su labio con rabia y no reaccionó, solo bajó su mano agarrando mi cadera en respuesta y me alejé.

"damelo" sonrió victorioso y lo paso.

"bien" sacó su celular, buscó algo y lo puso en una pequeña mesa, una guitarra eléctrica empezó a sonar seguido por la batería.

...

 _I, I'm driving black on black_ [yo, estoy manejando negro en negro]

 _Just got my license back_ [acabo de recuperar mi licencia]

 _I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_ [tengo este sentimiento en mis venas, este tren se está saliendo de las vías]

 _I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_ [pediré educadamente al diablo si necesita aventón]

 _Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_ [porque el ángel a mi derecha no quiere salir conmigo esta noche]

...

Y emoción corrió por mi cuerpo silenciando el dolor por un momento, levanté el galón vertiendo el líquido sin mesura, Cartman tarareaba de vez en cuando al ritmo de la canción, rociando por todos lados.

...

 _I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_ [estoy conduciendo cerca de tu casa mientras te escabulles]

 _I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_ [tengo la puerta del auto abierta para que saltes de paso]

 _Your mom don't know that you were missing_ [tu madre no sabe que no estas]

 _She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_ [estaría molesta si pudiera ver las partes de ti que he estado besando]

...

Y se acercó para tomar mi boca una vez más en medio de la euforia, mis manos se hundieron en su cabello y mi pecho saltó de excitación al sentir sus dedos enterrarse en el mío. Sentía que rompía cadenas, me sentía ligero, me sentía libre, me sentía en control.

...

 _Screamin'_ [Gritando]

 _No, we're never gonna quit_ [no, nunca renunciaremos]

 _Ain't nothing wrong with it_ [no hay nada malo con ello]

 _Just acting like we're animals_ [solo actuando como si fuéramos animales]

 _No, no matter where we go_ [no, no importa donde vayamos]

 _'Cause everybody knows_ [porque todo el mundo sabe]

 _We're just a couple of animals_ [solo somos un par de animales]

...

Sus manos buscaron mi espalda, mi cadera y bajó aún más y mordí, hundí mi lengua sintiendo su calidez, su erección crecer junto a la mía, sus manos desesperadas por más contacto, por más piel y la emoción del momento corriendo en el aire libertina con la música como acompañamiento. Cómplices, éramos cómplices y se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Me dejó ir. Me detalló por unos segundos.

...

 _So come on baby, get in_ [así que vamos bebe, entra]

 _Get in, just get in_ [entra, solo entra]

 _Check out the trouble we're in_ [echa un vistazo al problema en el que estamos metidos]

...

"terminemos esto de una vez y cojamos sobre las cenizas de este maldito lugar" reí alejándome, tomando una vez más el recipiente.

"vaya cita de mierda Cartman" comenté.

"pero seguro la mejor de tu vida" mordí mi labio divertido sin poder negarlo.

...

 _You're beside me on the seat_ [tú estás en el asiento de al lado]

 _Got your hand between my knees_ [tienes tus manos entre mis rodillas]

 _And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_ [y controlas que tan rapido vamos por que tan duro quieres apretar]

 _It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_ [es difícil conducir cuando estás respirando en mi oído]

 _But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_ [pero tengo ambas manos en el volante mientras tu tienes ambas manos en mis engranajes]

Y dejamos todo ahí, tomó su celular, dejamos esta línea hasta la entrada de gasolinas y nos paramos en el porsche, sacó un encendedor, lo pasó hacia mi.

 _By now, no doubt that we were heading south_ [para ahora no hay duda de que estamos en dirección sur]

 _I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_ [supongo que nadie nunca le enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena]

 _'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_ [porque así fue, como encender un interruptor]

 _It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_ [se sintió tan bien que caso manejó hacía una zanja]

...

"haz los honores judío" lo tomé, miré la desgastada estructura y sabía que caería rápido, recuerdos me inundaron una vez más y en un impulso de rabia y valor encendí esa cosa y la tiré hacia el líquido y una línea de fuego corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa como una serpiente entre maleza para encenderse imponente unos segundos después, la zona estaba tan alejada de algo decente que tardarían bastante en siquiera notarlo… y el sillón desapareció entre llamas, los recuerdos parecían consumirse y la euforia me invadía tan palpitante, tan sobrecogedora…

...

 _I'm screamin'_ [Estoy gritando]

 _No, we're never gonna quit_ [no, nunca renunciaremos]

 _Ain't nothing wrong with it_ [no hay nada malo con ello]

 _Just acting like we're animals_ [solo actuando como si fuéramos animales]

 _No, no matter where we go_ [no, no importa donde vayamos]

 _'Cause everybody knows_ [porque todo el mundo sabe]

 _We're just a couple of animals_ [solo somos un par de animales]

...

Y no pude evitar reír, casi deseaba que Trent estuviese ahí dentro para que ardiera junto a todo pero la perfección era imposible supongo.

...

 _So come on baby, get in_ [así que vamos bebe, entra]

 _Get in, just get in_ [entra, solo entra]

 _Look at the trouble we're in_ [mira el problema en el que estamos metidos]

...

"¿jugamos a los bomberos?" comentó, le miré divertido recordando el porque Trent había terminado en la correccional, asentí y bajamos nuestras cremalleras al tiempo para empezar a orinar sobre el fuego, reímos burlandonos no solo de esta casa sino de la ridícula venganza de ese personaje. Era verdad ya habíamos arruinado su vida inicialmente, y aquí estábamos anunciando a los cuatro vientos lo poco que nos importaba. Terminamos y observamos el fuego por un rato más recargandonos contra la camioneta.

"el fin de semana fuí a California, Vacaville" le miré sorprendido, ¿Cartman en California? "el padre de Trent está en la California Medical Facility, cometió unos cuantos crimenes en la zona y quedó bajo la jurisdicción de ese estado para mi fortuna"

"¿una cárcel?" asintió viendo el fuego arder con fascinación.

"mi tío, Howard Cartman ¿lo recuerdas?" asentí "resulta que está en la misma prisión" le miré dando cada vez más sentido a sus palabras "yo haría algunas cosas para él y a cambio él me haría un grandísimo favor"

"no me digas que…" rió divertido, miró de soslayo hacia mi con esta excitación casi infantil en sus ojos.

"te sorprendería lo en serio que se toman las cuestiones de ideología en las carceles ultimamente"

"¿qué hiciste?"

"le pedí el favor de que hiciera correr estos rumores, diciendo en los momentos, lugares y a las personas indicadas que era de extrema derecha o de extrema izquierda, o que era fascista, neonazi, incluso marica" rió por lo bajo.

"¿que?" mordió su labio divertido volviendo la vista al fuego cada vez más alto, con humo cubriendo una minúscula parte del cielo.

"¿que? ¿no lo ves?" rió "eso mi querido Kahl, implica bukkake en las duchas, casi lo mismo que él hizo contigo, solo que con un montón de negros y enfermos que no han tocado una mujer en años" suspiró satisfecho "fue ayer y este es el momento en que no ha despertado, sin contar que no será la última vez que pase" temblé ante ese destello vil en sus ojos, ese placer perverso que tintaba su voz de un tono casi lascivo… pasé saliva sintiéndome inquietado "he movido algunas piezas para que las noticias no lleguen a Trent aun, he estado esperando el momento indicado para decirle que ya entré a este estúpido intento de juego" extendió su celular hacia mi "pero dejaré que tu lo hagas por mí" miré el celular, luego a él.

"esto…"

"no está mal, se llama venganza Kahl, y es sumamente divertida" su rostro reluciente por el fuego quemando a un costado y ese ímpetu malicioso corriendo por su sonrisa de alguna forma me aterraba pero a su vez por enfermo que sonara me fascinaba "te estoy dando algo de control sobre él, ¿no deseas tomarlo?" y esa palabra hizo click en algún lugar dentro de mi, 'control'... pero aun así….

"yo no soy esa clase de…" suspiró, alejó el celular de mi y empezó a buscar algo en él, se acercó, un video…

"lo merece Kahl, tu lo sabes mucho mejor que nadie" y mi estómago se revolvió ante las imágenes ¿como había conseguido él esta clase de video?, retrocedí aterrado.

"¿como..."

"él muy amablemente me lo envió con una nota, pidiéndome que lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hizo"

"¿lo hiciste?"

"¿crees que de haberlo hecho estaría quemando este lugar, dándote la oportunidad de devolver un poco del golpe?" se acercó, tomó mi mejilla con una de sus manos envuelta en guantes de cuero "ya diste el primer paso Kahl…" miró hacía la estructura derrumbándose sobre sí tras nosotros, le seguí y no había ni un rastro de culpa en mí… ¿como haberlo? cuando este sitio había sido testigo de mi tortura… "ahora solo toma el camino" le sentí susurrar en mi oído. Era fácil, solo llamar y destrozar un pedazo de su vida tal como él lo hizo conmigo… extendí mi mano hacía él, sonrió poniendo su celular en mi palma, el número ya listo, solo faltaba llamar… timbró una vez, una segunda.

" _¿si?_ " se escuchaba bastante despierto a pesar de la hora, probablemente no estaba en casa pues sonido de trafico y comercio sonaba de trasfondo. Por alguna razón no pude hablar " _¿quién es?_ "

"Kyle" busque valor en los ojos de Cartman, me observaban curiosos, confiados… hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, luego una risilla gutural.

" _¿como conseguiste mi número?_ "

"eso no importa…" no sabía muy bien qué decir. Cartman pudo ver a través de mí, se acercó para rodear mi cadera, empezó a plantar pequeños besos en mi mandíbula, incliné mi cabeza para darle acceso a mi cuello buscando relajarme.

" _si no hay nada…_ "

"la California Medical Facility…" silencio "es donde está tu padre ¿verdad?"

" _oh, parece que alguien hizo su tarea…_ "

"no creo que se pueda levantar de cama por un tiempo" gemí por un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello, miré una vez más a la casa en llamas…

" _¿de que hablas?_ " y ese tono…

"dudo que sientas algo por ese desecho humano que tienes como padre, pero si lo haces la verdad me alegra bastante, así dolerá un poco más cuando te llamen para informar lo gigantesco que le quedo el culo por su última ducha" mordí mi labio sintiendo mi entrepierna sentirse ajustada por la mano de Cartman deslizándose bajo la blusa, evitando con maestría las heridas para acceder a zonas erógenas mientras la otra aun sostenía mi cadera.

" _no puedes estar hablando enserio Kyle, no eres capaz de hacer algo así_ "

"¿por qué no? se sentía tan bien estar contigo que decidí compartir la experiencia con tu padre" reí divertido "vamos, solo estamos jugando ¿no?"

" _yo no estoy jugando, solo estoy devolviendoles el favor de destrozarme la puta vida, no tienes el dere_ …" reí.

"lastima que me importe una mierda esa estúpida venganza tuya Trent, hasta pronto" y colgué para encontrar los labios de mi enemigo por milésima vez esta noche, no pude evitar responder consumido por la adrenalina del momento, con el calor sobre cogiendonos, con el tono enojado de Trent aun quemando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y esta sensación en mi pecho a la cual no quería poner nombre porque de alguna forma me inquietaba. Retrocedimos hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra el auto y gemí de dolor entre el beso, no le importó.

"¿ves lo fácil que es?" murmuró Cartman tomando su celular y metiendolo en su bolsillo, abrí en breve mis ojos para ver en los suyos una mezcla de sentimientos que suscitaban al más mínimo desliz fuera de ese campo de conciencia y moral y valores y cosas que parecían haber ido lejos por un momento.

Dejé ese ambar para absorber una vez más las imágenes, el fuego y el sinfín de emociones desbordantes que me invadían tal como sus ojos que parecían hacer juego con el momento en si, todo teñido de matices cálidos, una danza de naranjas, rojos y amarillos bajo la negrura del cielo y la luna menguante, ni un ruido más que la madera siendo consumida y el concreto derrumbándose sobre cimientos calcinados mientras las llamas se alzaban como si buscasen rozar las estrellas, era como una droga.

Le vi sonreír y por voluntad propia hundí mi mano en su cabello para atraerle una vez más mientras corrientes de deseo se arremolinaban en mi vientre. Algunas heridas se resintieron por el roce mientras el contacto crecía en necesidad y mis demonios huían por completo de esta imponente figura frente a mí y del espectáculo a su espalda. Me pregunté una vez más hasta que punto todo esto era real, en que punto las buenas intenciones terminaban y las jugarretas iniciaban, hasta qué momento podía tantear sin correr peligro. Miré por milésima vez el fuego con sensaciones aún quemando en mi pecho, ni rastro de alarmas de bomberos o policías y este incendio había empezado hacía unos veinte minutos ya, tal vez aún quedaba algo de tiempo. Abrí la puerta del conductor.

"vamos a coger sobre las cenizas de este maldito lugar" murmuré lo suficiente alto para ambos, dejó ir una risilla al escuchar sus propias palabras salir de mis labios y entró y en un no muy grácil movimiento me senté sobre su regazo poniendo mi piernas alrededor de su cadera. Nuestras respiraciones chocaron, ninguno sin la más remota idea de que decir, todo silenciado por lo surreal del momento, todo perdido bajo este manto de pecado y rebeldía que el fuego avivaba en mí. Estaba a punto de cometer uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida pero con solo ver sus ojos sumidos en necesidad, ese ambar pecando de lujuria por su enemigo, por su antítesis, por mi, exponiéndose de tal manera… era simplemente demasiado tentadora esa puerta ante mi.

Sus manos buscaron mis caderas para manejar el movimiento, para guiarme y nuestros labios conectaron una vez más mientras el roce acrecentaba las ansias en ambos, una de sus manos se movió a mi cinturón desatandolo en un rápido movimiento sin esfuerzo alguno y pronto el cálido cuero que envolvía su piel palpo mi pelvis en suaves movimientos, la alejó para quitar el guante con sus dientes y tirarlo lejos, acarició mi mejilla con su ahora mano desnuda y mordió su labio divertido mientras me contemplaba en silencio, mi respiración se atascó.

Y habían tantas palabras paralizadas entre los dos, tantas oraciones por decir, tantas guerras por levantar, tantos insultos que proferir pero el simple hecho de hablar podría romper este momento y hacernos caer en cuenta a ambos del abismo al cual estábamos mirando dispuestos a saltar, estábamos colgando de una cuerda y una palabra errónea rompería el equilibrio que él estableció cuidadosamente para tenerme aquí entre sus brazos.

Su mano desnuda bajó por mi cuello, por mi pecho con especial cuidado debido a las heridas y retomó su tarea en mi entrepierna. Esos orbes dorados seguían sus propios movimientos y yo solo los seguía a ellos fascinado. Volvimos a unir nuestras miradas, pasé saliva y rodeé su cuello inseguro. Mire hacia la casa en llamas para darme valor y allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de control y poder sobre mis propias decisiones, sobre mi propio cuerpo.

Deslizó mi cremallera, luego mi ropa interior y consiguió acceso a mi ereccion empezando este suave masaje, deslizando su dedo sobre gotas de pre-semen para esparcirlo camino abajo, el deseo alcanzó tal cúspide que mis manos buscaron acceso a la suya, sus labios dejaron los mios para bajar a mi cuello, lamiendo, dando pequeños mordiscos.

Apartó mi abrigo, o su abrigo… y desabotono la camisa que llevaba, se detuvo para observar las heridas y por fin pude sentir algo de piel cálida y ajena entre mis manos. Subió la mano que tenía en mi cadera para con sumo cuidado impulsar mi espalda hacia él haciendo que quedara de rodillas, que mi pelvis se elevara a la altura de su pecho. No detuvo el masaje, solo buscaba más piel al alcance de su boca y mis manos se alejaron de su entrepierna por la posición, ahora mis labios rozaban su cabello, olía bien, se sentía tan suave… y hundió sus dientes en mi pezón y gemí rindiéndome por completo ante él… pero este no era yo.

"te odio tanto" murmuré contra su frente, guardó silencio. El último fragmento de mi conciencia ahogada en un enorme océano de deseos primitivos extendió su mano desde el vacío obligandome a enterrar mis dedos en su carne con odio y en respuesta Cartman rodeó con rudeza mi miembro, mi espalda se curvó por la repentina corriente de dolor. No me molestó, todo esto era parte de un vil juego que yo estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Volví a sentarme en sus piernas y busqué sus labios, bajé mi mano para continuar el trabajo que había dejado a medias, cremallera, tela y la primera vez en mi vida que tocaba esta cosa se levantó frente a mí. Apreté buscando causarle daño y bajé aún más para apretar otras 'cosas' más sensibles, hizo lo mismo en mí y la mano que estaba en mi espalda presionó las heridas, apreté mis dientes por el suplicio y moví mi cadera contra él tratando de complacerme a mí mismo tanto como pudiera aun cuando su fin ahora no pareciera hacerme gemir. El contacto de labios continuó rudo, salvaje, en cierto punto ese dejo metálico inundó el intercambio. La reciprocidad de dolor y placer era constante.

Me volvió a mover para dejarme de rodillas y jugó con zonas en mi pecho mientras sus manos buscaban más acceso, una de ellas aun con el guante en su lugar… sentí sus pulgares deslizarse por los costados de mi pelvis dentro del maldito pantalón y un temblor corrió por mi espalda por lo que estaba a punto de venir. Y los bajó tan pero tan lento mientras su boca se concentraba en mi abdomen y pecho lamiendo pequeños hilos de sangre que habían escapado de las heridas más profundas. Dolía pero me estaba llevando a este plano donde ya nada importaba, mis manos habían dejado su miembro hundiéndose en su espalda, buscando rasgar más piel, recordandome cuanto odiaba a esta persona y el grave error que estaba cometiendo.

Los deslizó hasta mis rodillas y sentí cuero rozar mi piel, y sus dedos delineando las heridas de mi pelvis, algunas veces presionandolas con odio… junte mis dientes con fuerza por el repentino torrente de dolor. Le ví morder su labio con tedio, mirar con rabia las heridas, era la primera vez que actuaba de esta forma. Temblé por el repentino repudio palpable en el aire, deslizó su pulgar por otra laceración y hundió su dedo una vez más hasta que sangre corrió.

"¿qué intentas hacer?" dolor y placer jugó con el tono de mi voz. miró hacía mí.

"no hay una palabra para todo lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora mismo, al menos no una que suene bien Kahl" y abrió un compartimiento del auto y sacó un pequeño tarro, lubricante. Me alejé sentándome en el asiento del copiloto y no me detuvo, de hacerlo todo este juego al que accedí acabaría y él no estaba dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad, lo quité de sus manos, me miró curioso.

"no quiero tus malditos dedos en mi interior así que lo haré por mí mismo" sus cejas se elevaron y sirenas empezaron a sonar a lo lejos, miré el reloj de la radio, les había tomado más de media hora "deberías moverte" me miró incrédulo mientras humedecía mis dedos.

"bien" arregló su pantalón y encendió el motor, tomaría el camino largo para no toparse con los bomberos seguramente.

Arrancó y tras terminar el proceso cerré la pequeña botella y la dejé en su lugar, una mano bajó a mi propia erección y la otra a mi entrada, era algo incomodo pero los ojos de Cartman desviándose hacia mi de vez en cuando de alguna forma lo valía. Tanteé la zona sintiendo este efecto de adormecimiento y tras tomar algo de valor el primer dedo fue de expedición… dolía por heridas recientes, debía esparcir un poco más del lubricante para conseguir el efecto sedante pero antes tenía que lidiar con el dolor. En cierto punto lo logré y la presión empezó a tomar un tinte placentero.

"es algo difícil concentrarse en la carrera cuando la persona que te quieres coger esta masturbándose a tu lado" comentó, sonreí sin detenerme.

Mordí mi labio al sentir una sensación familiar, el ruido, el motor del auto, el mundo exterior empezó a morir con cada punto que presionaba, así mismo sonidos de placer nacían de mi garganta, cerrando mis ojos, mordiendo mi labio, sintiendo mi rostro arder, mi miembro palpitar y gotear por llana excitación…

"me estás matando aquí judío" le miré sin entender del todo sus palabras, por alguna razón mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo, por dolor, por placer, mi espalda busco una mejor posición. Aceleró, la zona era de cuarenta pero iba a ochenta, claro que eran las dos y algo así que no me importó.

"dios" murmuré ahondando más, aumentando el ritmo de mi mano. Y frenó, abrió la puerta y no me importo mucho, se sentía demasiado bien como para poner cuidado a algo más. Mi puerta se abrió.

"vamos" le miré incrédulo, ¿ya habíamos llegado?. Y sin mucho esfuerzo me cargó una vez más.

"oye, espera, estoy…"

"da igual, no hay nadie…" igual me seguí moviendo fastidiado.

"¡bájame, no necesito que me cargues, puedo caminar!"

"cállate" y no se como pero abrió la puerta de la entrada, me bajó allí cerrando tras nosotros y me aprisionó contra la madera "date la vuelta" mi pecho saltó por el tono, no podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad así que solo podía guiarme por su voz, accedí obedientemente sintiendo la necesidad de él, sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir y para este punto ya todo había dejado de importar. El sonido de su cremallera bajando llenó el lugar y respiraciones agitadas salieron de mi… estaba a punto de, literalmente, ser jodido por Cartman, Eric Theodore Cartman, acababa de masturbarme frente a él en ese auto, acababa de prender fuego a una casa y… y la mano que aún conservaba el guante presionó mi cabeza contra la puerta, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cabello mientras la otra levantaba mi cadera, la punta de algo desconocido empezando a hundirse en mí, mordí mi labio "¿te he dicho lo mucho que adoro tu espalda?" avanzó lento, mi respiración parecía huir mientras recargaba mis brazos contra la puerta, su mano dejó mi cabello para empezar a recorrer mi espaldar con la palma abierta, frio cuero negro contra calida piel pálida "haces esta curva increíble, joder, adoro el arco que hace tu columna cuando estás en el borde y cuando te corres" susurró contra mi nuca y me estremecí mientras sentía mis paredes internas ceder con facilidad, algo del dolor permanecía reticente pero me obligue a aguantar. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cadera buscando por control… y tras este sosegado suplicio en mi entrada por fin se detuvo. La enorme presión ejercida en mi interior, el sudor empezando a bajar por mi columna entremezclandose con sangre, mis piernas haciendo lo imposible por no temblar.

"muévete" murmuré con mi erección como un recuerdo lejano. Salió y me sentí vacío por un segundo para encontrarme invadido una vez más. El vaivén empezó y bajé mi mano para animar a mi miembro, Cartman no lo haría por mi y no me importaba.

Pronto el dolor pasó a segundo plano mientras puntos erógenos empezaban a abrirse al contacto tímidos, con cada estocada una sensación de placer nueva se enaltecía y mordía mi labio para no gemir, no quería gemir.

Su mano subió a mi cabello una vez más agarrándolo con fuerza y el ritmo aumentó, mi miembro más vivo que nunca… y movía mis caderas para conectar ritmos, yo buscándole a él y él hundiéndose en mi y todo empezó a tomar un tinte animal y salvaje, rozó este punto mágico y no pude evitar los sonidos que salieron de mis labios y una risilla gutural salió de él. Y arremetió con fuerza para buscar mas de esos gemidos y lo odié tanto por aquello.

"eres un hijo de puta Cartman" murmuré con voz temblorosa y respiración errática.

"pues este hijo de puta te la estaba metiendo" una estocada tan fuerte como la anterior volvió a joder mi capacidad para guardar silencio una vez más. La mano que él tenía en mi cabello bajo a mi nunca y aproveche la oportunidad para rotar un poco, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empujé. Le moví hasta el sillón y me senté sobre él, me levanté un poco y tomé su miembro para buscar mi propia entrada. Lamió sus labios divertido viendo mi exhibición "eres increíble Kahl" susurró. Mordí mi labio y me hundí en un solo movimiento, cerró sus ojos por un pequeño fragmento juntando sus dientes mientras un gemido gutural y casi inaudible moría desde su garganta, sonreí.

"eso parece" respiró pesadamente buscando mis ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas, ese ámbar con reflejos de la iluminación de la calle, deseo, necesidad, poder, control, tantas cosas que me enloquecían habían en ellos y los odiaba por ende porque me estaban induciendo a este bizarro escenario, casi quería arrancarlos de sus cuencas.

Subí saliendo casi por completo para caer una vez más sobre su regazo y recargó su frente en mi pecho enterrando sus dedos en mi cadera, su aliento pesado rozó mi abdomen húmedo por sudor y yo mismo no pude evitar gemir por mis propios movimientos. Inicié un vaivén más rápido apoyándome en sus hombros.

Tan profundo, tan grande, tan duro… tan bien, se sentía tan increíblemente bien.

Besó mi pecho y susurró algo, yo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poner cuidado a palabras y estaba cerca del borde. El cansancio golpeaba pero no me importaba, quería más y me obligaba a enterrarme a mí mismo en él con más fuerza mientras sus dedos se hundían en las heridas de mi espalda pero no me importaba porque esa tortura no hacía más que unirse a esta enferma amalgama de deleites demasiado bajos como para ser dichos en voz alta, como para hablarse nunca sobre ellos, como para siquiera recordarse fuera de la oscuridad.

"ya…" y esta sensación familiar se estaba construyendo en la base de mi vientre y me sentía tan inhibido de cualquier cosa, tan lejos de la realidad en sí que solo quería correrme y tener el maldito mejor orgasmo de mi vida, más velocidad, más dolor, más respiraciones pesadas contra mi pecho, más piel que rasgar con mis uñas, más, más, más, más, quería más… "más Eric…" gemí "...estoy cerca"

"bien" y puso sus brazos bajo mis rodillas y me levantó como por cuarta vez hoy llevándome a la pared más cercana, la posición ofreciendo más profundidad y ahora él tenía el mando una vez más. Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y sus caderas se hundieron tan rápido, tan fuerte que me dejó de importar una mierda la cuestión de contener mis gimoteos. Buscó mis labios y nuestras lenguas se arremolinaban, el beso ahogaba mi voz más tintada en lujuria con cada segundo que pasaba, mis dedos buscaron su cabello, y todo entro en este delicioso preámbulo…

"joder" y fuego invadió mis entrañas explotando en mi vientre, dando paso a una cascada de placer que corrió abajo por mi cuerpo terminando entre mi abdomen desnudo y su abrigo, ese líquido blanco ahora cubriendo alguna de mis heridas. Esto era realmente bizarro pero se sentía tan correcto. Y en una última estocada sentí mi interior contraerse alrededor de él, le sentí palpitar contra mis paredes y me llenó por completo, esperma de Cartman ahora me invadía desde el fondo… se deslizó fuera y dejo ir mis piernas mientras fluidos se deslizaban desde mi interior. Temblaba, mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada y busqué su rostro, me observaba agitado de igual manera, una cortina de sudor sobre su frente y sus ojos ámbar contemplando su obra, mi esperma en mi abdomen, marcas de sus labios en varias zonas de mi cuerpo, mordiscos, moretones y sudor… luego buscó mis ojos y ninguno de los dos podía alejar la mirada de este ambiente demasiado raro y nuevo para ambos, ninguno sabía qué decir, ninguno sabía cómo razonar y que paso dar a partir de ahora.

"¿te arrepientes?" murmuró arreglando sus pantalones. Dejé ir aire procesando su pregunta detenidamente. Busqué por la voz que ahogué al inicio de esta faena y la respuesta se levantó mortificante.

"si" me deslicé por la pared terminando en el suelo, arreglé mis pantalones de igual manera. Se agachó a mi altura con seriedad en cada fragmento de su rostro.

"demasiado tarde Kyle" acarició mi mejilla con la mano desnuda y tardé en procesar sus palabras al reconocer mi nombre pronunciado correctamente…

Había perdido, había perdido por completo, tenía control, pero era uno que no deseaba tener porque me perjudicaba de igual manera, un arma de doble filo a la cual acababa de dar acceso a mi vida.

"no hay vuelta atrás a partir de ahora"

"lo sé" susurré rendido buscando sus ojos "ganaste" elevó su ceja interesado por mis palabras. Suspiré desviando la mirada a la nada "te odio tanto Cartman" y le escuché sonreír.

"estoy bien con eso" y se puso de pie, caminó hacia las escaleras "puedes dormir en el sofá, o puedes subir o ahí está la puerta, haz lo que quieras" no volvió a mirar hacía mí y observé su espalda hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad casi palpable de esta casa.

Me puse de pie y me pregunté en qué momento la realidad golpearía a la puerta, hasta cuando podría ignorar todo lo que ignoré mientras le tenía cerca, mientras le tenía dentro… probablemente no mucho y no quería estar aquí para cuando eso pasara. Salí hacía el auto, hacía un frío horrible así que casi corrí, abrí para tomar la camisa y la chaqueta, me los puse rápido y dejé todo atrás… ¿a donde podría ir? solo faltaban tres horas para el amanecer. Podía quedarme por ahí, solo caminando hasta que el tiempo pasara pero no tenía ánimos. Sonreí recordando el tono de Trent, y mi parte baja se estremeció al recordar a Cartman, y mis miedos se asomaron pero la presencia de él era demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza… pronto se daría cuenta de que me habría ido.

Entre a la zona por donde vivía Kenny, probablemente le tendría que explicar cosas, o tal vez no, solo inventaría alguna mentira estúpida y ya. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la primera vez hubiese venido aquí y no a donde Cartman? supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Rodeé la casa hasta su ventana, estaba a punto de golpear pero me arrepentí, no, no quería responder preguntas. Me devolví sobre mis pasos, solo caminaría por ahí hasta las seis.


	19. I won KM

Gracias por los comentarios, dan mas ánimos de escribir cuando sabes que hay gente leyendo y apreciando tu historia :)

En fin, mis disculpa por errores y espero les guste tanto como los anteriores c:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **I WON**

* * *

Hoy no tenía clases junto a Butters, malditos martes y jueves y viernes… suspiré mirando lejos del tablero con los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun escarbando en mi pecho, la única razón por la cual había venido hoy era por él.

El timbre para el receso sonó y pase de la cafetería. Caminé hasta el final de un pasillo donde había esta ventana a medio abrir, solo salté por ella para llegar al patio trasero. Craig venía aquí a menudo para fumar aunque ya que estaba en plan tórtolo con Stan pues era todo mío ahora, sin contar que siempre castigaban a los que encontraban aquí pero a mi me importaba una mierda eso. Me recosté contra la pared, no había traído cigarros ni nada, solo estaría aquí parado como idiota hasta que la campana sonará una segunda vez.

"¿qué haces aquí?" viré hacia la ventana, Craig acababa de entrar por ella, suspiré deslizándome por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo.

"¿ _tu_ que haces aquí?" se encogió de hombros sentándose a mi lado.

"Stan esta todo putisterico por algo que pasó ayer así que lo dejaré en paz por un rato" recordé la llamada.

"ya veo"

"siento que mi trasero corre peligro después de lo de ayer ¿sabes?, antes estaba, no se, mas 'abierto' a posibilidades y ahora…" suspiró "creo que perderé esa apuesta de mierda" este tipo de conversaciones estúpidas se sentían extrañas porque hacían del suceso del día anterior cuestión de una realidad totalmente diferente, una realidad que de momento no alcanzaba a Stan… era como si algo me recordara que había un enorme mundo ahí afuera donde los juego de Trent no tenían importancia alguna, supongo que ayudaba de alguna forma.

"tus problemas son tan maricas Craig" murmuré recostando mi cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

"hombre, pues perdón por no tener una vida de mierda"

"eso no se perdona" bufó, luego silencio "el mundo debería arder, maldito Demian, vino, se cagó en Pip y se largo ¿y el fin del mundo? ¿donde coño está el fin del mundo?" y de la nada estaba enojado.

"¿estas bien?" chasqueé la lengua en fastidio, ¿de qué servía que me preguntaran eso?, nadie podía hacer nada al fin y al cabo.

"tanto que podría orinar un maldito arcoiris ahora mismo" rodó los ojos fastidiado. El sonido de algo golpeando contra la ventana por la cual entramos llamó nuestra atención, Butters… Craig se puso de pie.

"empujala" instruyó el señor 'mi culo corre peligro', Butters asintió abriendo.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunté desde el suelo.

"bueno… quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer…" empezó a chocar sus nudillos y bajó la cabeza, miré a Craig diciéndole que se largara sin necesidad de palabras, suspiró.

"ya se ya se, dios, demasiada gaysidad flotando en el aire" y empezó a alejarse, rodearía hasta la entrada, imbécil.

"no le pongas cuidado, él es más marica que nosotros dos juntos" me puse de pie para ayudarlo a pasar, levantó la vista curioso.

"¿el también es así? ¿entonces tú y él…" esperé a que continuara mientra terminaba de salir por la ventana "¿han estado juntos?" le miré confundido por unos segundos, luego procese la pregunta, luego busqué la respuesta.

"no" creo, una vez despertamos en una posición no muy cómoda después de una fiesta, pero si no lo recuerdo no pasó, una ley mía después de tantas situaciones parecidas. Me miró incrédulo.

"ya" se alejó de mí. Suspiré.

"no Butters, nunca he tocado a Craig con intenciones sexuales" sonrió.

"esta bien, no me importa"

"¿entonces por qué preguntas?" elevó sus cejas, luego las frunció fastidiado.

"como sea, solo vine a traerte…" me pasó un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba con él "los ejercicios de ayer de tu clase de canto, tu profesor me hizo el favor de anotarlos y…" tomó aire "en quince días es la audición para la gran presentacion de diciembre" asentí, había escuchado sobre eso "varias personas se están haciendo con gente de otras clases para presentarse en conjunto" uff, ya veía por donde iba esto.

"sip"

"entonces pensé que tal vez los dos podríamos presentarnos juntos" dejé ir aire algo resignado, trataría de decir que no pero…

"no creo que este a tu nivel Butters, lo más probable es que tu lo hagas muy bien y yo no, lo que termine afectando tu calificación, aparte no es como que me interese el evento" y aquí vino esta cara, sus cejas se arquearon rogativas y estos enormes ojos azules me miraron suplicantes, y ese puchero infantil…

"¿y si lo haces por mi? ya vienes a clases por mi, podrías hacer esto y ya"

"precisamente por _ti_ es por lo que no quier…"

"lo harás bien" sonrió, desvié la mirada rendido.

"bien" y su sonrisa se extendió satisfecha "¿ya no estás enojado?" y se fue.

"yo… he perdonado peores cosas de Cartman y otras personas, es la primera vez que haces algo así y obviamente las fotos no fueron tu idea, de hecho estas dormido en ellas…" ¿enserio? "estaba tan enojado que no las detallé hasta hoy, y Lexus se acercó…" fruncí el ceño por instinto "no fue una apuesta, alguien le pago y también por las fotos…"

"¿ella te dijo eso?" agacho la cabeza.

"algo así, pensó que tu ya me habías dicho y se le escapó por error" tras de puta bruta.

"perdón, pensé que si te decía sería todo peor para ti" asintió.

"lo sé, me siento algo estúpido al respecto" levantó la mirada "aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que hayas ido tras ella"

"entiendo" de nada servía explicarle cómo había terminado con ella porque para este punto sólo sonaría como una estúpida excusa.

"respecto a lo de cambiar…" y aquí era cuando todo volvía a caer en picada, levantó la mirada "la verdad no entiendo muy bien tus razones, será que soy muy torpe, tal vez demasiado inmaduro para entenderte, no lo se" mordió su labio, estaba dudando, luego levantó la mirada tomando valor de algún lugar en su interior "pero aun cuando tengo miedo de que me supere quiero oirlo, quiero saber bien, así que por favor, ayudame a entenderte, realmente quiero entenderte" y algo en mi pecho se estrujo tan… uff, como cuando te muerden ahí abajo, es esta presión a la cual temes por simple instinto pero que en ocasiones se siente tan jodidamente bien.

"creo que me dará diabetes" murmuré más para mi, era tan lindo, dios.

"¿que dijiste?" quería acariciar su mejilla, o su cabello, o sus labios ¡o algo!... pero me contuve.

"esta bien, te ayudare a entenderme" sonrió… luego silencio.

"esta mañana no subiste al bus, pero llegaste temprano" y esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de él se opacó.

"ow" me recargué contra la pared "solo quería caminar"

"soy malo para saber cual es o no el momento ideal para hablar sobre cosas serias" dijo, le miré curioso "pero si quieres hablar, si quieres ayudarme ahora, ya sabes, a entenderte y eso…" sonrió "... te escucho" pero los recuerdos no me dejaron sonreír esta vez en respuesta.

"en otro momento Butters, no estoy de muy buen humor hoy"

"¿paso algo?" las imágenes de la noche anterior hicieron mi pecho arder en rabia y desvié la mirada para evitar mostrarle mi expresión a él.

"no quiero hablar de nada ahora mismo, de hecho te agradecería si me dejas solo" porque con mis problemas dándome caza lo único que haría sería estropear el momento, guardó silencio por unos segundos…

"¿p-puedo decirte algo?" le miré curioso, bajó la mirada "también debería ayudarte" sonrió "es estupido pero te he mentido muchas veces y te he ocultado muchas cosas" levantó la mirada una vez más "confiaré en ti y a cambio confiaras en mí, ¿te parece bien?"

"yo…"

"está bien, será en otro momento" y caminó hacía la ventana "en realidad si me gustas Kenny McCormick" y saltó por la ventana con tal facilidad que la torpeza que denotó unos minutos atrás cuando le ayudé a pasar se redujo a no más que un acto, me quedé absorto mirando la ventana reproduciendo sus palabras una y otra y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza… ¿había dicho que le gustaba? ¿enserio había… ¿pero qué importaba eso ahora? ¿cómo podía centrarme en eso cuando Karen estaba sufriendo ahora mismo? siendo tan egoísta. Me deslicé por la pared enterrando mi cabeza entre mis piernas, mi pecho se retorcía con solo pensar en ella, ¿como ayudarla? ¿como podría alivianar su pecho? ¿borrar la noche anterior?... dios.

* * *

Caminé hacía la salida y la delgada espalda de Karen se veía a lo lejos, ¿hacía cuánto no me esperaba? no se pero que lo volviera a hacer por simple miedo a que algo como lo del día anterior se repitiera era realmente tedioso.

Fuí hacía ella, la última vez que le había visto fue cuando morí en sus piernas, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mis rostros y sus delicadas manos se llenaban de mi sucia sangre…

"hey" giró hacía mí y sonrió, tan falsa como aquellas que hacía luego de que Stuart le golpeaba o luego de que alguien se metía con ella.

"Kenny" y me abrazó y mordí mi labio con rabia, sentía que no la veía en años "me alegra que estés de vuelta" yo no… pero supongo que no tenía más opción.

"lo siento mucho Karen" y me estrujó entre sus brazos.

"no fue tu culpa, no pidas perdón por favor"

"eres mi responsabilidad" me alejé buscando sus ojos, no levantó la mirada "la única que realmente aprecio Karen, pero…"

"estaré bien" levantó la mirada, sonrió "tengo a Mysterion de mi lado" le abracé aún con más fuerza.

"te protegeré Karen, le pateare el culo a cualquiera que siquiera ponga un dedo sobre ti, si te sientes mal o lo que sea buscame, no estas sola" asintió contra mi pecho "puedes hablar y llorar, puedes golpearme si quieres, no tienes idea de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti así que confía en mí, he cometido tantos errores, y ayer cometí el más grande de mi existencia, y no me perdonaré nunca por ello pero confía en mí una vez más y juro que no te decepcionare Karen, no lo haré" asintió una vez más hundiendo sus dedos en mi abrigo.

"estamos montando una escena en frente de tu colegio Kenny" murmuró.

"como si me importara una mierda" me alejé, tenía la cabeza gacha "¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿hay algo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte sentir mejor?" negó.

"no digas eso porque entonces te podría pedir cosas realmente bajas, no quiero que te ensucies las manos por mi"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"esta bien, no necesitas hacer nada, las heridas sanan y el miedo y el repudio se irán eventualmente, aún si hicieras algo a él lo más seguro es que no sirva para hacerme sentir mejor, solo entraras en ese círculo de violencia y esa no es la respuesta" suspiró "solo ignora lo que dije" y se alejó para empezar a caminar, le seguí.

"¿qué pasó anoche? después de…"

"te dejé en ese cuarto…" agachó la cabeza "y tu amigo Kyle te quería ver, fue algo complicado detenerlo, estaba bastante alterado…" recordé como me había enojado esa misma mañana… solo estaba preocupado, no merecía que le gritara de esa manera, sin contar que lo único que hice fue confundirlo más con mis estupideces, suspiré.

"ya veo"

"luego este chico, Rom…"

"¿Rom?"

"si, pelo negro, alto, tenía un tatuaje en la mejilla con la forma de una lágrima y se veía realmente intimidante" su voz sonaba divertida "pero era sumamente sensible al final, él se fué junto a Kyle y yo me vine en la moto de Kevin, esta algo enojado contigo porque la tomaste sin permiso" me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba.

"¿sabes algo más de ese tipo?"

"¿quien?"

"Rom"

"ow… bueno, estaba tratando de animarme así que me contaba cosas curiosas, como que Rom venía de Romper Stomper porque sus padres se habían obsesionado con esa película y le habían puesto así, dijo que le daba igual, que incluso de chico le parecía genial porque cuando estaba en la correccional le temían…" continuó hablando y estos dos cabos que no sabía estaban sueltos conectaron… si era quien creía, la persona con la cual Cartman compartió celda cuando estuvo un tiempo en la correccional tras partirle la cabeza a Token entonces sabía… sabía sobre Trent, obviamente sobre Kyle y probablemente sobre Karen. Tomé mi celular y marqué rápido, apagado. Sería en otro momento, ahora mismo mi prioridad era ella.

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve para cuando dejé a Karen en casa, estaba caminando sin un rumbo en particular. Recordé lo de Cartman ¿por que Kyle no lo reconoció? aunque bueno, era normal, nunca le había visto en la vida, yo por otro lado le vi varias veces en la comisaría de South Park cuando mi papá terminaba allí… suspiré fastidiado, tomé mi celular y le marqué… un timbre, otro…

" _que quieres bolsa de mierda_ "

"¿donde estas? necesito hablar contigo"

" _estoy ocupado_ " bufé.

"haciendo que ¿embutiendote de cheesepoof y viendo tv mierda?"

" _ja ja, Kenny, mira como me parto de la risa_ " rodé los ojos " _habla rápido_ "

"ayer Trent se llevó a mi hermana…" esperé algún tipo de reacción, nada "pero gracias a Kyle pude ir a por ella, y a este tipo, Rom…" silencio… "culón…"

" _que_ " respondió fastidiado. Suspiré.

"por favor, no te hagas el imbécil"

" _bueno, para este punto ya debes saber lo obvio ¿que quieres que te diga? ¿que confirme tus deducciones de niño de preescolar? si Kenny, sabía sobre Trent, Kahl y lo que posiblemente haría a tu hermana ¿que por qué no hice nada? ¿quieres saberlo?_ " porque era un hijo de puta, por eso, no necesitaba una explicación realmente.

"no me importa, no esperaba nada de parte de ti de todos modos, llamo por otra cosa"

" _habla_ " caminaba por la zona comercial así que nuestra conversación se veía acallada por el ruido exterior, tomé aire.

"necesito tu ayuda"

" _¿con?_ "

"sabes que él eventualmente irá a por ti ¿verdad?" silencio "y por seguridad propia deberías de actuar, la cuestión aquí es que te conozco y sé que no serás para nada directo, buscaras alguna forma de llegar a él sin usar tus propias manos, así que quiero que uses las mías"

" _¿de la nada te salieron neuronas? o solo ignorabas su existencia_ "

"Cartman" suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

" _estoy realmente ocupado ahora mismo pero mañana podemos hablar al respecto_ "

"bien" colgué, en unas horas iría a casa de Butters para recogerlo e ir a las clases nocturnas, supongo que podría evadirme un poco de todo.

* * *

Caminábamos a casa y era más de la una, por lo general el taxi nos llevaba hasta unas cuadras atrás, no podíamos parar frente a su casa o las luces podrían despertar a sus padres o eso decía Butters, yo creía que era muy paranoico de su parte pero no es como que me importara caminar.

"sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana…" inicié, aun cuando quería ignorarlo, aun cuando quería centrarme en Karen esas palabras estuvieron en la parte trasera de mi cabeza todo el tiempo, era simplemente imposible ignorarlas. Miró hacía mí "¿que querías decir exactamente?" se encogió de hombros.

"bueno, se trata de confianza mutua y dí el primer paso, tu debes seguirme" ow, así que estaba en plan 'verdad por verdad'. Dejé ir aire, lastima, y yo que pensaba que algo me podría salir bien.

"no me creerás"

"te creeré" señaló una equis en el lado izquierdo de su pecho con el índice "lo juro"

"ese tipo de juramento son más sólidos si se cierran con un beso"

"¿enserio? nunca escuché sobre eso" sonreí.

"en realidad no, pero debería ser así, ¿quieres probar?" y estrechó la mirada fastidiado.

"no" dejé ir aire rendido.

"me iba a tirar del puente el lunes" y de la nada su expresión se llenó de preocupación, fue un cambio sumamente rápido, gracioso desde cierto punto "las marcas en mi brazos que siempre ves son marcas de heroína, conozco bastante gente que me ayuda a conseguir ese tipo de sustancias fácilmente gracias a ese maldito laboratorio de meta en mi garaje que desmontaron hace tanto, así que no es solo eso, consumo muchas cosas más" y aún más preocupación "de vez en cuando les ayudo en cosas no tan… moralmente correctas por mi facilidad para 'escapar' de situaciones difíciles" con un disparo en la cabeza "claro que no lo hago hace meses por el trabajo con los Tweek" su expresión se relajó un poco "las peleas con mi padre a veces se salen de control, no le importa herirme al punto de hacerme… sangrar bastante supongo, yo por otro lado no puedo responder correctamente, mi madre siempre está ahí y siempre tiene esta expresión de mierda en su rostro que me impide levantar el puño…" suspiré por calma "no me he ido por…" sonreí con desgano "no lo se, podría tomar un mal camino, uno fácil que me llevara lejos de este pueblo de mierda pero están personas como Karen con los ojos fijos en mí, y pienso, debería tratar de dar alguna clase de ejemplo a ella… aunque estoy haciendo una mierda de intento" y las imágenes de la noche anterior corrieron a toda velocidad una vez más y mis rostro se deformó en desagrado "pero mi vida es como un edificio viejo y gastado donde va la gente a inyectarse, a cagar, a coger… que se yo, pero no se derrumba y permanece ahí soportando toda la mierda a su alrededor porque no le queda más opción que permanecer estático"

"¿entonces por qué saltar? si aún debes…"

"porque soy inmortal Butters" sus cejas se elevaron.

"¿que?"

"no puedo morir, estoy en este horrible bucle de la naturaleza, esta broma de porquería generada por quien sabe que hijo de puta que me hace permanecer anclado a esta vida de mierda y me induce a muertes constantes y dolorosas"

"pero…"

"cuando Cartman te atacó no fuí porque el día anterior me inyecté de más, terminé muerto por sobredosis y tardé algo en volver" y me miró escandalizado "tu te preguntabas cómo era posible que al dia siguiente llegara sin rasguño alguno…" quité mi chaqueta, solo tenía un esqueleto así que mis brazos quedaron expuestos, los enseñé a él "... están limpios ¿ves?" le dí mi chaqueta para buscar mi navaja en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, la saqué.

"¿qué haces?" preguntó asustado.

"confía en mí" y la enterré en mi muñeca izquierda tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sentí mis tendones rasgarse y apreté mis dientes por el dolor, dios, dolía bastante, joder…

"oh por dios ¡¿que haces?!" y alejó mi mano tomando la navaja rápidamente y tirándola lejos, tal vez no fue una idea muy brillante "tenemos que ir al hospital, dios ¡te vas a desangrar! ¡¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" sacó uno de sus guantes y lo rasgó para luego amarrarlo alrededor de mi muñeca.

"corté algo realmente importante así que no volverá a reaccionar nunca más"

"¡¿que?!" sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Reí por lo estúpidamente dramático de la escena.

"esta bien, ya verás como mañana en la mañana estará perfectamente" me miró incrédulo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al hospital, le retuve con mi mano derecha "de igual forma ayer morí también tratando de rescatar a mi hermana de un hijo de puta que trató de abusar de ella" y ahora horror cursó su rostro.

"dios… "murmuró presionando mi muñeca entre su blanca mano y la otra cubierta por su guante blanco con un enorme estampado de la carita de un oso panda empezando a mancharse, empecé a arremangar las mangas de su abrigo con mi mano derecha para no ensuciarlo de sangre, sería un problema para cuando fuera a casa.

"disparó a mi estómago, mis manos y mi rodilla y perdí demasiada sangre…" suspiré "antes de eso fue en manos de Cartman, me asfixió hasta la muerte en su sótano después de algo de…" supongo que no era necesario especificar "... cena" abrió sus labios… mucha información, bastante información.

"dios mio…"

"así que si, me iba a tirar del puente pero solo porque sabía que volvería a la mañana siguiente" sonreí "pero si no me hubieses detenido no hubiese estado para Karen ayer Butters así que te debo una realmente grande"

"yo… no sé qué decir realmente" bajó la mirada como si las respuestas se encontrarán en la nieve.

"esta bien, me creas o no" alejé mi mano de él tomando el guante que aun cubría una de sus manos conmigo "te debo un nuevo par de guantes" miró la herida aun procesando toda la información que le había dado.

"pero no recuerdo que hayas muerto nunca…" miraba al suelo confundido "y lo de ayer" levantó la mirada preocupado "¿tu hermana esta bien?"

"está bien, y no, nadie recuerda en realidad, ni siquiera el culón después de asfixiarme él mismo" sus ojos parecían que se fuesen a desbordar en cualquier momento de lágrimas, bien podría hacer una cuenta regresiva y seguro le atinaba. Revolví su cabello "no merece tanto drama Butters, he vivido esto por años y estoy bien con ello no…" y me abrazó "¿qué haces?"

"debe ser difícil, si es verdad lo que dices debe ser realmente frustrante y solitario y debe doler mucho, realmente mucho" respondí el abrazo aun algo confundido solo con una mano claro. Su cabello rozaba mi nariz, daba algo de cosquillas pero no me importo.

"¿me crees?"

"te creo"

"¿en serio me crees?" levantó su rostro un poco para mirar hacía mi.

"¿por qué mentirías sobre esto? ¿quién se apuñalaría solo para probar un punto parte de una broma? ¿o quien hablaría de su hermana siendo…" mordió su labio "te conozco Kenny, hace años así que te creo" parpadeé aún algo abstraído de la situación, la verdad es que esta era la primera vez que hablar del tema tenía este resultado… era raro. Sonrió "de todas formas lo juré" no pude evitar curvar mis labios contra su frente.

"no se que tienes que me haces sonreír aun con tanta porquería alrededor" y sólo permanecimos en silencio disfrutando del contacto por unos segundos más, él se alejó primero.

"yo…" miró en dirección a su casa "cuando te dije que no quería ser fácil y todo eso… solo estaba poniendo excusas para mantenerte alejado, en realidad no me importan ese tipo de c-cosas" sip, lo sabía.

"esta bien, solo tenías que decir no"

"soy malo diciendo no" suspiró "de todos modos no quería decir que no pero… la tarde cuando nos escuchaste a Lexus y a mí salí tras de ti y te busqué para disculparme porque te enojaste bastante pero te vi besando a Bebe…" bajó la mirada al suelo una vez más, siempre evadiendo la mía "y ese beso tuyo, cuando dijiste que me ayudarías a no pensar en Eric funcionó porque ahora soñaba contigo pero para ti ese tipo de cosas no significan nada, y estaba confundido e hice lo imposible para poder estar más cerca de Lexus y estaba disfrutando, realmente la quería y estaba olvidándome por completo de ese estúpido beso… pero entonces dices que te gusto y dices todo eso de Lexus como si ella fuera totalmente diferente de ti siendo que ambos son tan parecidos a su manera, ninguno es pertenencia de nadie, ninguno de los dos está hecho para gustar de alguien realmente y tu…" mordió su labio frustrado "hablemos de esto mañana ¿si?"

"aun tenemos tiempo" nego.

"no el suficiente" suspiré…

"no sabía que…"

"mañana Kenny" y empezó a caminar, le seguí.

"bien"

luego se despidió y yo seguí derecho hacia mi casa. ¿Que se suponía debía pensar ahora? al día siguiente de que les oí le conté sobre como Bebe había sido mi primera, dios, por eso se había enojado y por eso se había dejado de sentar con nosotros, ¿cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?.

* * *

Miércoles.

Humedad, veneno para ratas, Stuart gritando, mi madre respondiendo, Karen a unas paredes de distancia demasiado ocupada con el infierno en su interior como para poner cuidado al exterior… Butters, dijo que le gustaba, dijo que había soñado conmigo, que usó a Lexus aun cuando en cierto punto la empezó a querer de verdad… me senté, suspiré y me preparé para repetir el mismo proceso de cada mañana.

Caminé a la parada como de costumbre y Kyle ya estaba allí, se veía fuera de sí por completo.

"hey" no levantó la mirada, solo hizo una señal con su cabeza en forma de saludo "perdon por lo de ayer, no medí mi temperamento"

"no importa, no debí presionarte" y no dijo más… tenía unas ojeras terribles, parecía que fuese a caer en cualquier momento, su ushanka no estaba y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, pero ahora mismo estaba tan metido en mi mierda que no me molesté en preguntar.

"¿alguna vez… has hecho algo que te ha proveído un placer tan grande que pierdes todo contacto con la realidad por un momento, pero para cuando vuelves en sí resulta que estabas dando la espalda a tu propia moral, a tus convicciones, a tu misma existencia?" ¿que?, le miré confundido por unos segundos.

"no… no creo, si se siente bien está bien hacerlo, o al menos así lo considero yo" levanto la mirada hacía mi fastidiado.

"¿eres idiota?, no basta con que se sienta bien, tiene que estar bien, para ti, para los demás, ¿o es que si tirarse de un puente se siente bien lo haces?" me encogí de hombros.

"no estás lastimando a nadie más así que qué importa" gruñó.

"claro que importa porque te estas lastimando a ti mismo, física y mental y espiritu…"

"Kyle, si se siente bien, está bien"

"bueno, ve y dile eso a algun drogadicto o alcohólico o que se yo Kenny, esa lógica es sumamente estúpida" no cuando eres inmortal. Suspiré.

"¿lo que hiciste te hizo daño físicamente? ¿o estabas hiriendo a alguien más?" y luego silencio "tomaré eso como un no, ¿entonces qué importa?. Aparte cuando se trata de físico placer la moral y la psiquis quedan de lado, ese tipo de cosas solo se reducen a inhibiciones sin sentido cuando la metes Kyle" y sus ojos se abrieron.

"no estoy hablando de sexo" rodé los ojos.

"es obvio que estamos hablando de sexo, y del sucio" mordió su labio frustrado.

"judío, pobre de mierda" el maldito bus se estaba tomando su tiempo. Kyle lo ignoró por completo, yo saludé sin mucho interés, por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía sumamente extraño siendo que estaba entre los dos… levanté la mirada hacía Cartman quien tenía esta leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿paso algo bueno?" miró hacía mí y se encogió de hombros.

"se podría decir que sí" y miró hacía Kyle por un segundo antes de seguir mirando hacía la carretera…

"si no los conociera diría que cogieron anoche pero eso es simplemente impo…"

"¡¿qué coño está mal contigo Kenny?! ¡Dios!" y viré hacia él pero había desviado la mirada lejos con esta expresión de derrota y humillación en su rostro cuando Cartman le ganaba en algo.

"no me jodas" murmuré para mí mismo y miré hacía Cartman quien rió por lo bajo probablemente pensando alguna mierda como 'eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche judío'... no no, solo era mi imaginación, si, era imposible, simplemente imposible que algo así pasara.

Por fin el maldito conductor había dejado de hacerse la paja y por fin me pude alejar de ese par, dios.

* * *

Teníamos física juntos y como de costumbre no pude apartar la mirada de él, era frustrante, realmente frustrante encontrar refugio en su recuerdo e ignorar a Karen, se sentía injusto, demasiado injusto que yo pudiese huir hacía algo pero ella no… solo hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos para evitar verle.

Luego receso, casi huí del salón yendo al mismo lugar del dia anterior, me senté en el césped levemente cubierto por nieve alejándome de la ventana por si decidía venir, la conversación de la noche anterior aún flotaba inconclusa y de alguna forma temía lo que fuera a decir, mi pecho era una amalgama de sensaciones deprimentes, solo quería desaparecer.

La ventana se abrió y entró con facilidad, ni siquiera le miré.

"sabía que estarías aquí" y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, tomó mi mano "está intacta" asentí, sonrió "viéndolo así fue algo exagerada mi reacción el dia del puente supongo, seguro me ví ridículo" solo guardé silencio recostando mi cabeza contra la pared, el cielo estaba despejado.

"¿crees esto pero no crees que me gustas? eso es algo raro Butters" cerré mis ojos, guardó silencio por unos segundos apretando mi mano.

"es solo que…" murmuró, aclaró su garganta "a ti nunca te ha gustado nadie realmente, luego de que te acuestas con esa persona pierdes por completo el interés, así que no es que no te crea… el problema es que te estás engañando a ti mismo pensando en que es algo más de lo que por lo general es" dejó ir mi mano "después de tenerme me dejaras y esa idea me aterra porque aún cuando sigamos siendo amigos la verdad es que nada nunca será lo mismo después de eso" recostó su cabeza en mi hombro "confio en ti, pero no confio en tu naturaleza, a veces incluso tu mismo caes víctima de ella… solo basta con mirar las fotos de ti y Lexus. Y realmente quería decir que si, el primer día que me acompañaste, lo que hice… solo quería ver que tan real era pero a fin de cuentas todo se redujo a un acto sexual vacío de sentimientos reales" y se relajó contra mi mientras su tono tomaba este tono lastimero "tal vez algún día llegues a querer a alguien honestamente pero…" suspiró "… pero será alguien que sí pueda llenar todos esos vacíos que yo no puedo llenar, y solo le bastará con buenas intenciones para hacerlo" mi pecho se retorció al reconocer mis propias palabras, le miré atónito por su conclusión.

"¿enserio crees que hay alguien ahí afuera que pueda hacer eso?" se alejó "eres demasiado idealista Butters, soy un ser humano y como humano soy débil pero a diferencia del resto no tengo la necesidad de limitarme, pero a ti si te necesito, y no solo como un nombre en esa estúpida lista de conquistas que me atribuyen, te necesito a ti, entero, necesito tus curitas de Hello Kitty, y tu sonrisa, y… " dejé ir aire fastidiado " es realmente frustrante que no creas en mí, aunque supongo que lo merezco con lo puta que soy" revolví mi cabello agobiado por toda esta mierda.

"esto me recuerda a esa fábula del escorpión y la rana" murmuró, solo guardé silencio desviando la mirada a la nada cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón "¿la has escuchado?" negué "un escorpión necesita cruzar el río así que se encuentra con una rana y le pide ayuda para cruzarlo, la rana decide confiar así que le dice que le ayudará, pero a mitad del recorrido el escorpión clava su aguijón en el lomo de la ranita…" bajó la mirada "la rana le pregunta al escorpión el por qué lo hizo, ahora ambos morirían ahogados y el escorpión responde que no pudo evitarlo, siendo que clavar su aguijón era parte de su naturaleza…" sentí su fría mano rodear la mia una vez más "a este paso nos hundiremos juntos Kenny" la apretó con fuerza y le miré confundido por sus palabras "si te digo si… me herirás y ambos sufriremos por ello…" ¿lo estaba considerando?. incredulidad invadió mi expresión cuando buscó mis ojos, pasó saliva "y no se si valga la pena arruinarlo todo por solo poder estar contigo una vez" mi respiración escapó y sus orbes se vistieron de dudas e indecisiones, miré su mano tomando la mía y luego a él y…

"haré que valga la pena" y me incliné sobre sobre su pequeño cuerpo pero caímos al suelo, así que ahora el me miraba sorprendido y a la vez asustado desde la blanca nieve, su tez pálida y sus ojos azules combinando tan bien con ella. El vapor de nuestras respiraciones chocó en medio de nosotros. Dudaba ,tenía miedo, tanto que incluso hacía que yo mismo tuviese miedo de esto, estaba empezando a sentir que estábamos cometiendo un error pero le deseaba tanto que aparte todo y acorté la distancia mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse como si se prepararan para una sentencia de muerte…

Esos labios tan fríos como el invierno de South Park rozaron los míos y la suave y la helada punta de su nariz se deslizó sobre la mía y con ese simple roce de piel sentía mi pecho agradecer a la nada por la existencia de esta persona tan preciada para mi. Mi mano se deslizó de su mejilla a su sedoso cabello y mi vida entera pareció colapsar como ese viejo edificio sin propósito derrumbándose piso a piso, destruyendo de paso la mierda que se alzaba a su alrededor dejando solo escombros listos para erigirse una vez más con un propósito más digno.

El contacto era lento, como ese ascenso a las nubes tras inyectarse, tan lento como el descenso al infierno, como la agonía del fallecimiento, pero tan placentero como el punto culminante de mil drogas corriendo por mis venas, como la amnesia que proveía la muerte en sí misma… sus manos buscaron mi cabello y movimientos, mordiscos, intrusiones tintaron torpemente el beso digno de ese primero que das en toda tu vida, donde más que un arroyuelo fluyendo en armonía silenciado por la brisa en las entrañas de ese imponente bosque, parecía una lluvia torrencial golpeando sin mesura, salpicando, corriendo por calles, por avenidas, contra ventanas y techos en un pequeño pueblo entre enormes montañas… tan torpe, tan incontenible, tan falto de ese ritmo a seguir, de esa sinfonía que yo ya había tocado tantas veces para este punto, pero basto de sinceridad, de naturalidad y de todas esas sensaciones que no podía describir porque en mi vida las había sentido…

"¿como puedes creer que esto no es real?" y abrimos nuestro ojos a la vez, cielo despejado encontrándose con un océano traslúcido, uno reflejando al otro…

"n-no lo se…" mordió su labio dubitativo "eso se sintió bastante real p-para m-mi…" sonreí y el maldito timbre de mierda sonó.

"tenemos que ir a clases…" asintió bajando la mirada.

"s-sí… clases, verdad" le dejé ir, cubrió sus labios en un torpe movimiento sentándose.

"¿pasa algo?" y me puse de pie para ayudarle, negó tomando mi mano, sonrió y levantó la mirada con una extraña chispa en sus ojos y rubor en sus mejillas.

"nada, es solo que empiezo a entender porque la rana confió en el escorpión" y se puso de pie, no pude evitar sonreír por su comentario.

"entonces…"

"s-si, verdad, las clases"

"mírame" y levantó la vista nervioso.

"¿si?"

"¿eso fue un si?"

"no preguntes eso, por dios…" y aún más rubor corrió por sus mejillas "yo… insinué que si ¿no? ¿p-por qué eres tan malo infiriendo? j-jesús" y se movió hacia la ventana y salió casi huyendo de aquí. Miré hacia el cristal a medio cerrar y mi pecho corrió a tal velocidad que casi sentía que acababa de salir de la carrera más larga de mi vida… el sonido de mi palpitar alcanzaba mis oídos y mis labios aún podían saborear los suyos, la imagen de ese rubor en sus mejillas y esos ojos y esa boca plasmado a fuego vivo en cada milímetro de mi memoria.

"dios, ¡por fin!" grité, y ahora no podía parar de sonreír como idiota "¡en tu puta cara vida de mierda!" grité a la nada y me formulé el salir a correr porque de la nada quería correr hasta el hartazgo. Salté la ventana y eché a correr por el pasillo entero, llegaría tarde a clases pero no me importaba. Abrí la puerta y entré para sentarme en mi puesto al lado de Cartman, para mi suerte la profesora estaba atrasada.

"oye" enserio no podía parar de sonreír, simplemente no podía… no me miró, hacía algo en su cuaderno.

"que" y se me escapó una pequeña risilla, miró hacía mí fastidiado, luego miró mis pantalones por alguna razón, luego volvió a mi rostro "no quiero saber" rodé los ojos.

"Butters dijo que si" no había contextualizado y realmente no me importaba hacerlo, Cartman era lo suficiente inteligente como para inferir del que hablaba.

"dale mis felicitaciones a tu pene, un nombre más a tu lista" dijo sin interes volviendo a su cuaderno, suspire.

"de verdad que amigos de mierda tengo" pero ni eso bajo mi humor. Sonreí como idiota toda la clase, Kyle parecía más preocupado por otras cosas y Cartman iba a su bola, no me importaba, lo importante era que Butters por fin estaba conmigo ¡por fin coño!. Luego el timbre, una segunda clase y por fin podría salir.

Caminé hacia su salón, esperé afuera, estaba empacando sus cosas.

"¿paso algo bueno?" viré hacia Bebe quien al parecer pasaba cerca, sonreí una vez más al recordar.

"sip" levantó una ceja curiosa.

"suena interesante"

"lo es" Butters pusó su maleta por sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, chocamos miradas y de inmediato la desvió, más rubor corrió por sus mejillas y reí por lo bajo, dios, a este paso enserio moriría de diabetes.

"¿enserio?"

"¿que?" viré hacia ella. Sonrió.

"nada, suerte con tu nueva rubia" guiñó y se empezó a alejar. No puse mayor cuidado, solo me centré en Butters caminando hacía mi con esta timidez flotando a su alrededor.

"hola"

"ho-hola"

"¿te ayudo?" estiré mi mano esperando que me pasara su maleta, viró fastidiado hacía mi.

"no soy una chica, no necesito que carguen mis cosas" y se empezó a alejar, le seguí.

"¿puedo tomar tu mano?"

"no" suspiré, solo le estaba molestando.

"creo que Bebe ya sabe"

"por supuesto que sabe" murmuró fastidiado.

"¿pasa algo?"

"ella no me gusta"

"¿por?" silencio "¿por?" repetí por si no me había escuchado pero al parecer me estaba ignorando, o al menos a la pregunta "¿celos?" suspiró agobiado.

"¿es lo normal no? ella fue tu primera y aun siguen… haciendo cosas"

"ya no" y le rodeé por los hombros, planté un beso en su cabello "porque ahora soy todo tuyo Leopold" se estremeció, cubrió su rostro de un momento a otro, se había sonrojado, ¿que como sabía?, por lo mismo de siempre supongo, sos orejas estaban de un rojo tomate.

"¿siempre has sido así?" susurró entre sus manos.

"nop, solo contigo"

"dios" y salimos, y la realidad golpeó como de costumbre, mi hermana estaba allí de pie esperando.

"bueno" me alejé y levantó la vista hacía mi por ende, luego vió a mi hermana a la distancia y una vez más preocupación corrió por su rostro "volvió a casa así que le ayudaré a llevar sus cosas" expliqué.

"¿quieres que ayude? así terminamos más rápido y… "

"sigues castigado ¿no?"

"o-ow… si" bajó la cabeza "perdón" sonreí revolviendo su cabello.

"nos vemos mañana entonces" levantó la mirada y planté un suave beso en su frente, se tensó.

"hasta mañana" cuando me alejé solo miraba al suelo "no olvides hacer los ejercicios y… y suerte" y se fué a paso apurado. Sonreí viendo su espalda encogerse. Luego viré hacia mi hermana, y era algo tediosa esta sensación, mi incapacidad para compartir con ella lo bien que me estaba sintiendo mientras su memoria probablemente aún seguía atascada en los recuerdos de esa noche, era injusto… suspiré tocando su espalda, giró hacía mí y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

"¿vamos?"

"vamos"

* * *

Tenía más de una cosa por hacer, ya había ayudado a Karen, debía hablar con Cartman y comprar los guantes de Butters, eran cerca de las seis, seguramente estaba a punto de salir de sus prácticas. Tomé mi celular.

" _¿si?_ "

"¿sigues ocupado?" silencio.

" _prácticas, pero puedes venir, estoy en el campo de fútbol, y rápido antes de que el marica del entrenador vuelva_ " suspiré colgando.

Así que fuí hasta el campo de fútbol cerca del instituto, bajé las gradas y tras verme caminó hacía mi… me senté y me siguió unos segundos después, al parecer el entrenador no estaba.

"tienes razón con lo que dijiste por teléfono, leí el diario de Kahl…" ¿por qué no me sorprendía? "Tren dijo que le usaría como medio para su fin, usará a Kahl para llegar a mi así que lo más seguro es que el judío corra peligro, por tanto tendré que hacer algo al respecto"

"¿y qué harás?" sonrió.

"aquí la pregunta real es el que estás dispuesto a hacer Kenny" suspiré viendo a lo lejos al club de porristas, Bebe entre ellas.

"ya deberías saber la respuesta para este punto, y aún más tras lo que hizo a Karen" guardó silencio "después de todo soy el único aquí que realmente te conoce, y a su vez conozco tus métodos y me puedo acoplar perfectamente a ellos aun cuando impliquen mi muerte, así que no te contengas, lo que desees hacer lo haré por ti mientras se trate de Trent" y se puso de pie.

"tenemos un trato entonces" y le seguí.

"otra vez"

"otra vez"

* * *

Jueves.

De alguna forma todo se sentía tan absurdamente irreal, la habitación en sí no tenía forma, cientos de espejos rodeandonos, reproduciendo nuestra imagen incontables veces, reproduciendo sus movimientos, su rubio cabello desordenado, sus vivos y excitados, deseosos ojos azules, esa blanca piel sonrojada por el esfuerzo físico y la vergüenza, húmeda por esta leve capa de sudor, su pecho agitado, sus rosados labios semiabiertos dejando ir respiraciones erráticas, yo básicamente atado a esa silla en el centro de la habitación y él sobre mí moviendo sus caderas, sus piernas, girando, moviéndose a mi alrededor grácilmente como un felino tanteando a una bestia, con una sonata desconocida de fondo. Y se deslizó de forma elegante para quedar de rodillas frente a mi y por más que trataba de mover mis manos o mis piernas estas se sentían inmóviles aun cuando nada las sujetaba, él era como una hermosa criatura tras una pared de cristal que solo te atrevías a mirar de lejos.

"¿lo puedo poner en mi boca?" dijo en un hilo de voz, uno dorado con hebras inocentes y eróticas a su vez. Mi respiración huyó y mi parte baja creció de inmediato… simplemente me quedé sin palabras mientras me miraba con esos ojos suplicantes por mi… en su boca… dios no, no podía "¿o prefieres ponerlo en otro lugar?" miró hacía abajo y luego una vez más hacía mi y la simple insinuación hizo todo el maldito trabajo. Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con ese techo de mierda y mi ropa interior húmeda.

"mierda" subí mis brazos para cubrir mi rostro… la última vez que había estado con alguien había sido… bueno, Lexus no cuenta, ni siquiera recuerdo la verdad y que puto asco, agh. No sabía… ¿Bebe? dios… o Cartman… no, definitivamente no.

"¡Kenny!" y Karen llamó al otro lado de la puerta "si no te levantas llegarás tarde, ya me voy" y se alejó. Suspiré recordando el día anterior, ahora estaba con Butters… no podía estar con nadie más y él se sentía sumamente lejano de mi cama… y siendo que con esa puta de …

"moriré, a este paso morire de diabetes y bolas azules… luego reviviré y volveré a morir, coño" murmuré sentándome en la cama, miré abajo encontrándome con el resultado de ese sueño… ni siquiera aguanté a la parte interesante, solo tuvo que decir esas cosas y puf. Dios.

Miré su guante blanco con el estampado de un oso algo manchado por mi sangre en mi mesa de noche y sentí una vez más que daba igual morir si a cambio él era mío en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra. De alguna forma ya estaba sonriendo con solo pensar en él.

Tras arreglarme y demás me formulé el ir a recogerle pero se fastidió bastante la primera vez que lo hice así que aun cuando quería verle y confirmar que sus palabras no habían sido otra cruel broma me contuve.

* * *

Tras clases me buscó, dijo que le siguiera.

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"al gimnasio"

"¿por?"

"¿no te dije? no tengo muchos lugares donde practicar, y debemos empezar a idear que haremos para la presentación" gemí de fastidio, me había olvidado de eso "¿no te gusta cantar?" miró hacía mí…

"me gusta, pero las cosas siempre salen mal para mi así que prefiero no poner demasiado esfuerzo en algo que se no funcionará" frunció el ceño.

"pensar así está mal, tienes que ser más positivo, y dar tu mayor esfuerzo, solo porque te haya ido mal un par de veces no implica que siempre vaya a ser así" suspiré, de nada servía discutir con él sobre este tipo de cosas, su mundo era demasiado rosa como para que algo de la realidad atravesara hasta allá. Sacó las llaves que supuse habrá pedido al conserje y entramos, cerró tras nosotros… ahora estábamos totalmente solos aquí, sin la posibilidad de que nadie viniera o molestara… pero solo íbamos a practicar, sip.

"¿que haremos?" empezó a quitar su chaqueta… haría calentamiento, dios, amaba verle hacer calentamiento.

"bailaré y tu cantaras, como no se como lo haces improvisaremos por ahora, para ver qué clase de presentación nos iría mejor" asentí mientras se tocaba las puntas de sus pies, y abría sus piernas, y curvaba su espalda.

"entonces… bailaras para mí" me miró para luego sonreír.

"bailaré a _tu_ ritmo, y para un público imaginario" chasqueé la lengua.

"a veces siento que hay una especie de demonio en algún lugar dentro de esa linda y tierna alma tuya" me senté en el suelo mientras él hacía lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

"¿que cantaras?" verdad, ¿que podría cantar? que hiciera a Butters bailar de forma atractiva para mí… saqué mi celular mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a extender por mi rostro.

"S.E.X" y de inmediato frunció el ceño, mordí mi labio divertido en respuesta "de Nickelback" suspiró.

"¿no deberías cantar algo más… clásico?"

"¿no la has escuchado? tiene notas bastante complicadas, no cualquiera puede hacerlas" bufó yendo al centro del gimnasio, estaba buscando una versión instrumental por internet.

"¿ya?"

"espera" y la encontré, subí todo el volumen y lo dejé en el suelo a mi lado, me quedé allí sentado aun cuando el profesor siempre decía que debía cantar de pie, sin contar que ni había calentado ni nada pero en realidad no me importaba "yap" y empezó a sonar la sonata, se mantuvo en silencio y tomó aire probablemente acoplándose al ritmo, yo le veía entretenido mirando como desviaba la mirada lejos de mi. respire hondo y dejé mi sexy voz fluir.

...

 _"No" is a dirty word ,_ ['no' es una palabra sucia]

 _Never gonna say it first,_ [nunca lo diré de primeras]

 _"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._ ['no' es solo un pensamiento que nunca cruza mi mente]

...

Envió una última mirada de fastidio hacia mi antes de empezar a moverse, Butters bailando precisamente esta canción para mi… bueno, no para mi pero me gustaba pensar de esa forma. En fin, esto era como un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, luego vendría y bailaría sobre mis piernas y luego…

Nascar, Nascar…

...

 _Maybe in the parking lot,_ [tal vez en el parqueadero]

 _Better bring your friend along,_ [mejor trae a tu amigo también]

 _Better all together than just one at a time._ [mejor todos juntos que solo uno a la vez]

...

Y su danza estaba empezando a ir acorde a la letra vistiéndose de tintes lascivos, lentos y a la vez violentos, era realmente bueno, cometí un pequeño error por entretenerme con su danza, no se detuvo y retome la melodía.

...

 _S is for the simple need._ [S es por la simple necesidad]

 _E is for the ecstasy._ [E es por el éxtasis]

 _X is just to mark the spot,_ [X es solo para marcar el lugar]

' _cause that's the one you really want._ [porque ese es el que realmente quieres]

...

Y el recuerdo del sueño de la noche anterior empezó a correr mientras su columna se curvaban y sus piernas se elevaban con esta gracia y a su vez con esta… dios, no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, daban ganas de correr hasta él, tirarlo al suelo y quitarle todo… de la nada me entraron ansias de ponerme de pie. Lo hice.

...

 _I'm loving what you wanna wear,_ [amo lo que quieres usar]

 _I wonder what's up under there?_ [me pregunto que hay debajo]

 _Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_ [me pregunto si alguna vez lo tendré bajo mi lengua]

...

Sonreí hacia él para luego guiñar haciendo que perdiera por completo el equilibrio, tambaleo un poco antes de recuperarse y me miró fastidiado.

"¡no hagas eso!" espetó, le miré algo confundido,

"¿hacer que?" mordió su labio frustrado.

"nada" desvió la mirada y continuó. Reí un poco ante su sonrojo caminando hacía él.

...

 _I love to try to set you free,_ [me encanta tratar de liberarte]

 _I love you all over me._ [me encanta tenerte sobre mi]

 _Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done._ [me encanta oír el sonido que haces en el segundo en que terminas]

...

Y una vez más se detuvo completamente sonrojado, yo detuve mi canto pero no mis pasos.

"¿pasa algo?" respiraba agitadamente, miró hacía mí con esta pequeña cortina de sudor sobre su frente.

"¿cuántas veces has hecho esto?" y por fin le alcancé, rodeé sus caderas y le atraje hacía mi.

"¿el que?" vaya, al parecer yo no era el único emocionado por el ambiente.

"cantar para alguna estúpida chica para…" reí un poco, me miró frustrado "¿que es tan gracioso?"

"nunca he hecho esto Butters, por lo general no me toma tanto trabajo, y de tomarlo me rindo porque nunca vale la pena" guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando fijamente hacia mi, tratando de ver si decía la verdad o no, luego solo desvió la mirada.

"solo canta otra, ni siquiera tiene la suficiente exigencia vocal" trató de alejarse pero ese maldito sueño no se quería ir así que le retuve, solo un beso y tal vez podría despejar mi cabeza "¿que haces?" y retrocedió un poco a medida me acercaba.

"¿eres de piedra o algo?" pregunté fastidiado, se tensó mordiendo su labio en frustración.

"no soy de piedra, pero si no me controlo y me limito a seguirte lo más probable es que terminemos haciendo ese tipo de cosas cada cinco minutos" sonreí satisfecho por su confesión.

"¿y eso es malo?" y tanteé cerca de su pelvis.

"tenemos que practicar y no tenem…" y busqué su cuello, empezando a lamer y a morder empujándole más cerca de mi, buscando más contacto entre nuestras zonas íntimas "tenemos clases y el cons-conserje v-va a-a-a…" deslicé una de mis manos bajo su blusa ignorándole por completo, disfrutando su poca resistencia.

"mueve tus caderas, hazlo lento" hablé

"p-p-pe…"

"así" y me moví contra él y sentí su pecho congelarse por completo y alcancé sus pequeños pezones con mi mano mordiendo la curva entre su cuello y hombro, acercándole más a mi, sintiendo su lindo miembro crecer entre sus pantalones y sus piernas temblaron, movió sus caderas y su espalda se curvó mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás.

"¿p-por qué tienes que ser a-a-así?" dijo entre gemidos moviéndose hacía mis manos, buscando por mas contacto y subí para mirar a su sonrojado rostro, esos ojos húmedos ¿por qué se impregnaban en lágrimas? siempre parecía a punto de llorar como si yo fuese alguna clase de demonio a punto de devorarle, era tan irresistible.

"créeme, el de la magia aquí no soy yo" dejó ir aire tembloroso y se alejó como pudo, no le retuve. Le miré divertido mientras se sentaba en el suelo para cubrir su erección.

"¿como pretendes que baile así? ¿como pretendes que haga _algo_ así?" y cubrió su rostro "siempre me haces perder la cabeza, dios" me arrodillé frente a él y moví sus manos.

"¿tanto me quieres?" dije lo suficiente alto para ambos, sus ojos me miraron derrotados, juntó sus dientes con frustración.

"sí" y agachó su cabeza, esto era demasiado, se sentía tan bien escuchar esa simple palabra. Me puse de pie.

"gané" y levantó la mirada con esta capa de derrota "de nuevo" extendí mi mano hacía él. Suspiró tomándola.

"aún no" y se puso de pie evadiendo mi mirada "no me has lastimado todavía" sonreí.

"no pienso lastimarte Butters" se encogió de hombros.

"recuerda que incluso el escorpión se engañó a sí mismo" y el timbre sonó, dejó ir aire rendido soltando mi mano "mañana traeré lo que cantaras" tomó su chaqueta "confió en ti" y se alejó. Reí por lo bajo, ¿como me iba a encasillar en una fábula para niños de cinco años?, él era simplemente demasiado para mi.

* * *

Bueno, ya el titulo va a empezar a tener algo de sentido, The scorpion and the frog (el escorpión y la rana) xD como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la proxima semana :)


	20. Need EC

Gracias por los comentarios y demás, no se que mas decir al respecto, soy mala con eso xD, pero la verdad dan mas ganas de escribir así por tanto gracias por darme mas gasolina de la que tengo c:

Seguimos con Cartman :o el señor psicótico y aún mas en este capitulo supongo, aún que ya vendrán peores momentos no se preocupen xDD.

En fin, espero disfruten el cap y bue, perdón por errores de ortografía y demás.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **NEED**

* * *

"me necesitas" murmuró entre gemidos, esos ojos de jade clavados en mi con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse, con ese orgullo característico de él cubriendo su expresión aun cuando sus piernas se abrían para mí, aun cuando en unos minutos estaría rogando por más. Soltó una pequeña risilla "pero estás consciente de que nunca podrías siquiera poner un dedo sobre mi en condiciones reales así que recurres a amenazas… y chantajes" y su mano palpo mi pecho de tal forma despectiva, luego esta cicatriz a mi costado que iba desde mi ombligo para rodear hasta mi espalda… mientras la otra se hundía en mis sabanas. La noche anunciándose y las luces de la calle empezando a perforar por las persianas era toda la luz que había en el cuarto. Juntó sus dientes y sus ojos se cerraron por llano placer, dejó ir aire y su abdomen se contrajo por necesidad, deseo y enterró sus dedos en mi piel y mordí mi labio por el dolor pero no me detuve, abrió sus ojos una vez más y una lágrima se deslizo "eres patético Cartman" sonreí inclinándome para buscar su cuello.

"si yo soy patético tu eres un hipócrita" y mordí y gimió mientras sus caderas se movían contra mi "¿o deseas que pare?" y me empecé a alejar, me retuvo y su mirada se llenó de rabia, sonreí victorioso. Luego bufó dejándome ir.

"hazlo, me harías un favor" judío de mierda. Me hundí una vez más y un delicioso gemido salió de sus labios, su espalda se contrajo en esta hermosa curva que siempre hacía, sus dedos se enterraron con más desespero y odio y sus piernas me rodearon con más fuerza. Deslicé mi mano hasta su miembro erecto y me miró con tedio tras ver mis dedos esparcir el pre-semen por la cabeza circuncidada.

"lastima que tu pequeño pene no piense lo mismo Kahl"

"púdrete" reí por lo bajo para continuar.

Lunes, ya había pasado casi una semana desde el suceso con Kahl y faltaban dos meses, ocho semanas exactas para la graduación y un poco más para las aplicaciones a universidades y el futuro y… joder.

* * *

En un principio cuando imaginaba el desenlace de la relación entre ese judío y yo ví mis fines más claros, más enfocados en solo dañarle pero para este punto sentía que había perdido mi rumbo de alguna forma. Cuando le hablé sobre esta constante presión sobre qué hacer respecto a él no mentía, romper sus convicciones, su moral… moldearle, hacerle más acorde a alguien como yo… ¿cuando había empezado eso? tal vez cuando vi ese estupido video o cuando no pude encontrarle después de buscarle por horas para luego verlo caminar hacía mi casa sin nada encima, cuando corté su camiseta y ví las heridas, cuando en medio de todo ese despliegue del martes no podía evitar presionarlas con desagrado y fastidio.

Tantas cosas corrían ahora por mi cabeza, Kahl había llamado, le había dicho a Trent lo de su padre y lo había disfrutado al punto de perderse a sí mismo en ese vil mar de pecado que ofreció el momento, ni siquiera yo pensé que fuese a funcionar tan bien. Pero luego se fue… se arrepentía y estaba bien con eso, de alguna forma bastaba con quebrar esa barrera, ahora que había accedido a mis juegos nuestras reuniones no se reducían a simples pajas y eso era un avance realmente grande. Su aversión parecía haber amainado aunque aún le costaba estar en lugares congestionados y huía de mí como la peste en cuanto nos encontrábamos en lugares solitarios, baños, duchas, salones después de clases.

Kenny estaba a mi lado durmiendo como de costumbre, se había alejado bastante de nosotros últimamente, se había centrado por completo en cuidar de Karen y demás cuestiones en las cuales no me interesaba profundizar, Kahl estaba más adelante con la vista fija en el tablero como buen estudiante que era y yo me planteaba qué hacer con la madre de Trent, por fin Rom había dado con información de esa mujer, vivía aquí en South Park aún, tenía una pequeña floristería cerca del centro comercial, no se había vuelto a casar, estaba totalmente sola y había dejado a Trent con sus tíos paternos después de que fué liberado. No se comunican o hablan desde entonces pero ella continúa pasando dinero a los Boyett mensualmente para gastos de su hijo. ¿Le importaría? o no, daba igual, lo importante era ejercer presión mostrándole las posibilidades.

No sabía qué haría él a continuación, dijo que yo sería el último pero gracias a lo del martes no creo que considere dejarme de últimas ahora, este intento de juego o lo que fuera se había tornado en su contra, una derrota por parte de Kenny, y un golpe de vuelta por parte mía, se plantearía mejor su siguiente movimiento, tomaría su tiempo, ya había cometido demasiados errores.

Preguntas de parte de la profesora flotaban aquí y allá, el judío levantaba la mano, tan pendiente, organizado, inteligente, perfecto. Reí por lo bajo, y pensar que ayer en la tarde estaba…

"¿que coño pasa por tu cabeza?" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado por la interrupción.

"vete a la mierda, me desconcentras"

"estas sonriendo como estúpido culón, antes lo mirabas como si te lo quisieras tirar, ahora lo miras como si ya lo hubieses hecho" suspiré, era sumamente estúpido pero perspicaz a su vez, que combinación más inútil.

"enserio pobre de mierda, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?" recargó su mentón sobre su mano mirando hacia el tablero con poco interés, por no decir que nada de interés, luego miró hacia mí confundido.

"que, ¿la pregunta iba en serio?" rodé los ojos volviendo al tablero.

"como sea" no pasó mucho antes de que suspirara, tomara sus cosas y se pusiera de pie.

"disculpe, no me siento muy bien, iré a la enfermería" dijo sin intentar sonar convincente y salió no esperando respuesta de la profesora la cual se limitó a fruncir el ceño fastidiada, bueno, Kenny fuera.

* * *

De alguna forma me sentía bien, apaciguado, las voces se habían silenciado y no veía necesario más de Kahl que solo tenerle entre mis brazos, no necesitaba dañarlo cuando él mismo sentía que se estaba dañando a sí mismo, como si con tocarme perdiera algo de él. Era bastante ridículo y me bastaba con ese odio que emanaba de ambos y que alimentabamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos bajo las mismas sábanas porque ese odio era de alguna forma lo único que nos mantenía unidos y a su vez lo único que nos daba una excusa para no actuar como maricas.

en una semana seguiría con la madre de Trent, luego sus dos tíos en Denver y junto a Kenny justo antes de la graduación acabaríamos por completo con ese hijo de puta, en dos meses todo habría acabado y Kahl lo disfrutaría junto a mi justo como disfrutó llamarle aquella noche, luego cada uno iría por su lado y lo más probable es que desapareceríamos de la vida del otro hasta que algún imbécil decidiera hacer una reunión de compañeros diez años después, entonces veríamos esto como una de esas tantas locas aventuras que tuvimos mientras estábamos en South Park… que aburrida era la vida, estúpida, monótona…

Suspiré levantándome una vez más , otro viernes y otro fin de semana, luego lunes de nuevo y lo único realmente interesante era cuando Kahl estaba en esta cama, que tedioso ¿encontraría en la universidad algún otro judío molesto para torturar? claro que si, Kahl solo era una de millones de ratas…

La puerta abriéndose, esos pasos desorbitados, tacones contra madera de las escaleras y el pasillo para terminar en la habitación de al lado con una segunda puerta cerrándose. Solo una copia del dia anterior, siempre solo, sin nada realmente interesante alrededor y… salí de la cama viendo la esvástica enderezada, ¿cuando coño la enderezaba? nunca me daba cuenta… me puse de pie y caminé hacía ella, mi mano se estiró y luego retrocedió, dejé ir aire sintiéndome estúpido, la dejaría así, de todos modos él la volvería a enderezar, cuando todo acabara la inclinaría una vez más.

Luego Lunes y ya solo quedaban siete semanas para la graduación y menos de una semana para joderle la existencia a la madre de Trent, Token haría una estupida fiesta, pronto entraríamos en epoca de examenes y luego vendría tanta mierda relacionada con el futuro que se podría decir que esa sería la última de nuestras vidas como estudiantes de secundaria o como compañeros de clases por tanto era casi imperdible por ese simple hecho. Sería el viernes.

Una vez más lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz del atardecer y los postes de luz empezando a funcionar, Kyle acababa de bajar y mi madre acababa de entrar por la puerta principal, suspiré caminando hacía la pared cerca de las escaleras, me recosté contra ella, siempre lo hacía, me quedaba aquí hasta que él se fuera por si…

"Kyle, debo hablar contigo" por si mi bella madre decidía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. No interferiría, solo quería saber qué clase de visión tenía de su hijo.

"lo siento Sra. Cartman pero…"

"será rápido" no se tomaría la molestia de pensar en si yo estaba escuchando o no, era sumamente estúpida e indiscreta. Dejé ir aire mirando hacía la ventana del pasillo, estaba anocheciendo "es sobre mi hijo" claro que era sobre mi "me siento realmente mal diciendo esto a pesar de que le dí a luz, le quiero bastante, es mi calabacin después de todo" sonreí por lo estúpido de la dicción "pero él es realmente inestable"

"¿inestable?" nada nuevo, al menos no para Kyle.

"él… a veces cambia, actúa tan impredecible en ocasiones, habla solo, hace cosas horribles a personas y nunca me he atrevido a interrumpirle, incluso en cierta ocasión decidí venir a mitad de la noche pero los alaridos que salían del sótano eran simplemente mortificantes y no hice nada, no podía porque era mi hijo, porque le amo pero para este punto se ha salido de mi control y ya no se…" había empezado a llorar, dejé ir aire fastidiado "pero…" trató de calmarse "...pero de un momento a otro se calma, actúa… normal" sentía algo de curiosidad por saber el que estaba pasando por la cabeza del judío escuchando todo eso "es como un niño que busca constantemente juguetes nuevos para mantenerse entretenido pero es totalmente ajeno de ello, cuando los encuentra se sume por completo en este algo nuevo y piensa, cree que está bien, que todo estará bien pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pierda el interés…" una risa triste cruzó el silencio "lo triste es que a pesar de haberlo vivido incontables veces siempre siente que nunca se va a aburrir pero mi hijo es así, se engaña a sí mismo, engaña a los demás pero en algún punto, cuando pierde el interés se frustra porque todo el suceso se repite y destruye ese juguete y lo tira lejos y…"

"¿cual es el punto?" ¿no lo puedes ver Kahl? o solo lo estas ignorando. Dejé ir aire algo hastiado por tanta mierda en tan pocas palabras, yo no era así, ¿como pretendía Liane encasillarme en la descripción de un niño de cinco años? no, yo no era tan simple pero su miedo por mi le hacía buscar explicaciones fáciles al comportamiento de su hijo, y confiaba en esas estupideces porque creía ser mi madre y creía conocerme por ende, pero como dijo, yo ya estaba fuera de su control y por tanto de su entendimiento, para mi ella no era más que una puta y yo tampoco era el niño de doce años que terminó de romper. Lo más tedioso es que obviamente Kyle le creería, y cualquiera que le escuchara con esas lágrimas en sus ojos lo haría, pero vamos, en unas horas estaría en la camioneta de algún desconocido chupandosela a dos tipos a la vez por decisión propia, ¿enserio se podía confiar en la palabra de alguien así?.

"que ahora mismo tu eres su nuevo juguete Kyle…" me alejé, no necesitaba oír más los desvaríos de esa mujer. Me aburría, era verdad ¿pero que persona no lo hacía? atribuir todas mis falencias a algo tan básico como eso era tan pero tan estupido que su misma simpleza lo hacía credible y aquí en South Park lo más credible por lo general era lo más estúpido. Me encerré en mi habitación, miré la esvástica enderezada por unos segundos, todo el mundo estaba tan jodidamente equivocado respecto a mi.

* * *

Viernes en la noche. Recogería a Kyle porque según él de esa forma era más fácil que su mamá le diera permiso para ir a la fiesta de Token, como si yo fuese su maldito novio o algo. En fin, no me molestaba, vivía a unas casas así que daba lo mismo, sin contar que era sumamente difícil decirle que no en medio del caos que hacíamos en mi habitación, maldito judío.

Así que aquí estaba frente a su porche, golpeé un par de veces para que por fin alguien abriera la puerta, su madre.

"oh vaya, mi bubba aun se esta arreglando pero si quieres puedes pasar a esperarlo" le miré incrédulo por unos segundos ¿arreglándose? dios…sonreí.

"claro" y dió paso "con permiso" para mi suerte ni su hermano ni su padre estaban en la sala, hubiese sido sumamente incómodo esperarle con ellos aquí, me sentía tan pero tan marica ¿por que dije que si? coño.

Sheila fue a la cocina, yo me quedé ahí sentado en el sillón como idiota ¿cuanto se tomaría? porque era obvio que su madre no lo dejaría estar fuera más allá de las diez o doce y estaba perdiendo el tiempo escogiendo entre su hedionda ropa…

"hey" suspiré poniéndome de pie sin siquiera molestarme en mirar.

"por fin" y caminé hacía la puerta, le escuché dejar ir aire frustrado y sonreí divertido virando hacia él porque fijo tenía esta horrible chaqueta que siempre se ponía, gigantes… "joder" se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, algunos de sus rizos escapaban cayendo desordenados sobre su rostro, sus ojos jade y esa blanca piel. Tenía un buzo cuello tortuga beige claro de cachemir bajo un chaleco negro delgado con botones diagonales, guantes negros , unos vaqueros ajustados de un azul oscuro casi negro y unos mocasines deportivos de un color similar al del buzo…

"¿vamos?"

"¿que coño le paso a tu armario?"

"¿que?"

"¿que? que siempre llevas esa ropa horrible al colegio, lo cual es estúpido porque lo más seguro es que busques no llamar la atención pero la llamas de igual manera con esa ropa tan…" frunció el ceño fastidiado "aunque supongo que algo de marica si tienes"

"muerete Cartman" sonreí.

"nop, aquí es cuando das una vuelta para mi" y me hizo pistola terminando de bajar las escaleras.

"¡ya me voy ma!" gritó hacia la cocina, su madre caminó hacía la sala, incluso ella se sorprendió al no ver a su hijo vestido como un pordiosero.

"¿ira alguna chica que te guste a esa fiesta cariño?" mordí mi labio para no reír desviando la mirada. Dios, se le notaba a kilómetros lo marica y esta mujer pasaba por completo de ello.

"no realmente" y su madre le detalló inquisitiva.

"confio en ti bubba, sabes que no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas a esta edad, y ya sabes hijo que debes guardarte…"

"... para la ideal, ya sé mami ¿podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento?" cubrí mi boca, esto era hilarante, si su madre tan solo supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo hacía no más de dos o tres horas atrás.

"esperaré afuera, que tenga una buena noche Sra. Broflovski, y no se preocupe, velaré por la por supuesto existente virginidad de su hijo" dije con claro sarcasmo antes de abrir la puerta y salir, solo di unos cuantos pasos antes de explorar de la risa ¿velar por virginidad de su hijo? ¿por que coño dije eso?, no importaba, la expresión de esa mujer ante mi comentario fue hilarante… escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

"que hijo de puta eres Cartman…" no podía parar de reír, era demasiado.

"virginidad mis pelotas Kahl" y caminé hacía la camioneta, abrí secando una lágrima para mirar una vez más hacía él, se veía bastante enojado " y el culo quien te lo abrió ¿el espíritu santo?" bufé entrando.

"eres un bastardo ¡ahora quien sabe que coño pensará de mí! ¡¿en serio tenías que hacer ese comentario de porquería al final?!" y me siguió.

"solo entra, llegaremos tarde" suspiro rodeando hasta la puerta del copiloto.

"jodete, enserio, ve, coge uno de los malditos dildos de tu mama y metetelo por el culo y jodete Cartman" dijo fastidiado, solo le ignoré encendiendo el motor.

"si si" y arranqué.

* * *

no estábamos ni a una cuadra y la música ya se escuchaba a lo lejos, había carros estacionados por todos lados en sitios al azar, entre más me acercaba más parecía que la gente había venido ya borracha desde antes a la puta fiesta porque el concepto de estacionar se les escapo del vocabulario, suspiré siguiendo el ejemplo de ellos, estacioné por ahí y bajé seguido por Kyle. La música estaba absurdamente alta, casi se sentía el suelo vibrar y había gente viniendo desde todas direcciones, al parecer la fiesta no era solo para los que se graduarían pronto.

"hay bastante gente" dijo Kyle incómodo.

"es una fiesta ¿que esperabas?"

"callate" y avanzamos por el enorme jardín, el celador no estaba y las rejas estaban abiertas de par en par…

"¡hey!" y Kenny avanzó hacia nosotros ¿es que acaso hoy todo el mundo había decidido dejar de vestir como un maldito vagabundo?. Tenía una cámara en mano y estaba junto a Craig quien solo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿se van?" preguntó Kyle, Kenny sonrió abiertamente rodeando por los hombros a Craig.

"no, solo vamos a cobrar una apuesta que este personaje perdió, no se preocupen, lo verán en vivo y en directo" movió la cámara y se alejó junto a Craig quien tenía esta expresión como si estuviese caminando a la guillotina o algo…

"¿qué crees que hagan?"

"no se y no me importa" y por fin entramos a la casa, y la música de verdad parecía que fuese a romper las ventanas en cualquier momento.

"aw, brownies" se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos.

"no deberías comer eso, ni las gallet… "

"¿por qué?" pero ya se había metido uno a la boca, suspiré, por eso terminaba siendo engañado por gente como Trent.

"¿enserio crees que van a dar brownies en una fiesta así?" se encogió de hombros.

"los debió dejar la mama de Token, no seas paranoico…" y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud con otro en mano, y yo era el culo gordo aquí… ahora que me fijaba su trasero se veía realmente bien en esos jeans.

"culón" y le dejé irse, le dejaría ser por un rato.

"puta" para mi sorpresa a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas en esta fiesta ella era la única que no parecía una, llevaba dos cervezas en mano.

"pensé que no vendrías" me encogí de hombros.

"esta será la última vez que nos reunamos de esta forma" miré alrededor, Kyle ahora estaba con Stan, Token estaba casi cogiendose a Nicole contra una pared, Clyde tenía un balde en la cabeza, de esos para el hielo y estaba atado en una silla semidesnudo mientras estas chicas…"¿que coño le están haciendo a Clyde?" rió y me pasó la otra cerveza.

"solo digamos que es muy malo en los juegos de bebida" Tweek corría por el patio gritando algo sobre el FBI y… "y deberías alejarte de los brownies, los trajo Craig así que…" lo sabía. Bebí un poco, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer "¿quieres bailar?" le miré incrédulo por unos segundos.

"¿estas borracha?" rió por lo bajo tomando otro sorbo.

"algo" agarró mi mano para empezar a guiarme a esa multitud de gente bailando, ese lugar más que una pista parecía la pasarela de una orgía, demasiada gente… "seis semanas"

"seis semanas" repetí para luego tomar otro sorbo.

"y no nos volveremos a ver nunca más" y se detuvo para pararse frente a mi, casi tocaba gritar para poder escucharnos mientras nuestras cervezas vibraban al ritmo de los beats, el sonido de algo rompiéndose quedó ahogado por la música y el bullicio de la gente, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

"¿que haces?" se encogió de hombros empezando a bailar.

"¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te mostraría lo poco rígida que era?" reí rodeando sus caderas, la verdad se movía bastante bien…

"claro" y me distraje por un momento con ella. Busqué una vez más a Kyle con la mirada y allí estaba mirando hacía aquí junto a Stan, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía realmente fastidiado, Stan por otro lado parecía sorprendido, susurró algo al oído de Kyle y nuestras miradas chocaron. Bufó y se alejó, Stan le siguió.

"vaya" y de la nada apareció Bebe y le dió una palmada en la cola a Wendy tan fuerte que incluso yo la logré escuchar a pesar de todo el ruido en el lugar, saltó lejos de mi regando algo de la cerveza en el proceso virando hacia la rubia como si en cualquier momento la fuera a asesinar "no te detengas querida, lo estabas haciendo genial" chasqueó la lengua en respuesta "pero ya que pararon, ¿por qué no se unen? vamos a jugar algun juego estúpido en la habitación de Token, tal vez verdad o reto, o cinco minutos en el armario ¿vienen?" sonreía divertida, Wendy rodó los ojos.

"vamos, ¿por qué no?" dijo y les seguí pero al parecer estaban preparando la tv de Token para algo.

"¡vengan, Tucker y Kenny van a hacer algo!" gritó alguien, ni idea quien pero la plasma de no se cuantas pulgadas ahora estaba encendida y había un gran público mirando a ella, incluyendo por supuesto a Kyle y Stan, caminé hacia ellos.

"¿por qué tanto escándalo?" Kyle me ignoró, Stan rió sin alejar la mirada de la pantalla.

"Craig perdió una apuesta contra Kenny por fin"

" _bueno, aquí nos encontramos frente a la casa de los Broflovski_ " y Kenny apareció en pantalla, Kyle de inmediato elevó las cejas en sorpresa y Craig apareció unos segundos después caminando hacia el porche " _Kyle, si estás viendo esto no te enojes por favor"_ guiñó hacia la pantalla.

"¿qué coño están haciendo?" preguntó el judío y Stan le rodeó por los hombros.

"solo relajate, y disfruta, ah y se me olvidaba, no comas los brownies, los trajo Craig así que tienen algo de maria dentro"

"¿que?"

"te lo dije"

" _como venía diciendo, este chico aquí perdió una apuesta así que ahora confesara su incesante y fogoso e incontenible deseo sexual por Sheila Broflovski_ " y parte de la multitud partió en risa al ver el dedo medio de Craig.

"¡¿qué?!" espetó Kyle, yo estaba más divertido por sus expresiones que por el video en si.

" _Vamos Craig, golpea_ " suspiró agobiado y levantó su mano y el lugar entero se silenció a la expectativa…

" _no entiendo por que coño tenemos que transmitir esto en la fies…_ "

" _esto o youtube, tu eliges_ " chasqueó la lengua frustrado y golpeó, la música había bajado de volumen…

"¡ahí viene!" gritó alguien cuando una sombra se hizo prominente bajo la puerta, esta se abrió y sip, la señora Sheila Broflovski estaba allí de pie, al parecer Kenny se había escondido, así que Craig estaba a su suerte.

" _buenas noches Sra Broflovski"_ dijo, el nerviosismo era tan prominente en su voz que la verdad daba algo de lastima, Kyle suspiró fastidiado apretando el puente de su nariz y Sheila respondió el saludo educadamente.

" _Kyle no está en casa pero puedo…_ " negó rápidamente y la risilla de Kenny se escuchó a través de la cámara.

" _no vengo por Kyle… en realidad vengo por usted_ "y esas espesas cejas pelirrojas se curvaron confusas… no pude evitar reír por lo bajo por el parecido de las expresiones de Sheila y las de su propio hijo, si Kyle hubiera nacido mujer hubiese sido exacto a ella.

" _¿si, que puedo hacer por ti?_ "

" _vamos Craig, dilo_ " murmuró Kenny cerca del micrófono con risa contenida en su voz.

" _pues verá…_ "

"que lo diga, que lo diga, que lo diga" empezó a gritar Bebe y la gente le empezó a seguir. Stan rió y llamó probablemente a Kenny porque el celular sonó al otro lado de la pantalla, atendió y el eco del bullicio se reprodujo por la grabación.

" _que lo diga, que lo diga_ " apoyo Kenny al otro lado en un susurro, Craig viró a la cámara e hizo pistola.

" _yo… la verdad es que desde hace bastante…_ " o dios mio, enserio lo estaba diciendo " _he… yo he tenido estos impulsos_ " Kyle cubrió su boca, al parecer el Brownie estaba empezando a hacer efecto porque lo hacía para no reír.

" _más sucio, más sucio_ " empezó a susurrar Kenny y la multitud le siguió.

"¡más sucio, más sucio!" y alguien, el DJ o lo que sea puso esta canción de 'talk dirty' de Derulo, que buen momento.

" _¿a qué te refieres?_ " preguntó confundida Sheila y Craig agachó la cabeza.

" _no puedo dejar de soñar con usted señora_ "

" _¿que?_ " y media multitud partió en risa por el nerviosismo en la voz de Craig, incluso tenía las manos unidas tras su espalda como si fuese alguna clase de militar o que se yo.

" _he estado teniendo todos estos sueños eróticos con usted y la verdad…_ " tomó aire mientras los ojos de esa mujer se abrían como dos platos, hizo pistola a la cámara una vez más con sus manos en la espalda y levantó la cabeza decidido a continuar…

" _vamos dilo…_ " murmuró una vez más Kenny ansioso.

" _ayer me eché la mejor paja de mi vida pensando en su enorme y gigantesco culo señora Brofl…_ "

" _¿que? ¡¿que?!¡¿QUE?!_ " y solo bastó eso para que las risas inundaran el lugar, la palma de esa mujer voló y encajó la cachetada más dolorosa a la vista que he presenciado en mi vida en el pobre y Kenny salió a correr riendo a todo pulmón. _"o ya vas a ver jovencito, llamaré de inmediato a tu madre y…_ " se escuchó a lo lejos mientras Kenny se alejaba.

" _soy Kenny McCormick y esto fue Jackass_ " y se cortó la transmisión y la música volvió a subir. Miré hacia Kyle quien estaba partido de risa junto al resto, yo la verdad tampoco podía parar de reir con la expresión de Sheila aun en mi memoria.

"vamos" y Wendy una vez más me tomó.

"¿donde?"

"a jugar, ¿a donde más?" y subimos las escaleras y tras nosotros venía Bebe quien traía consigo a Kyle y Stan.

Así que entramos todos a la habitación de Token, la cama estaba volcada para dar más espacio, y aquí estábamos todos los de nuestra generación sentados en el suelo en círculo, Kyle, Stan, Token, Nicole, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Tweek… en fin, solo faltaba Butters, Kenny y Craig, los dos últimos se nos unirían más adelante supongo.

"bueno, para calentar el ambiente jugaremos 'yo nunca he' ¿bien?" dijo Bebe quien al parecer tenía mucha experiencia en esto.

"no por favor" dijo Clyde como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento.

"o-oh DIos mío, Clyde se va a d-desmañar"

"desmayar" le corrigió Token…

"e-e-eso dij-dije"

"no, dijiste desmañ…"

"¿empezamos o que?" apresuré fastidiado, Kyle estaba al otro lado del círculo junto a Stan y Wendy estaba a mi lado, Bebe al otro lado…

"que empiece el presidente estudiantil entonces" dijo Wendy divertida. Todos con una copa llena en mano y unas botellas de vodka en el centro un rato después, suspiré fastidiado. Lancé una estúpida pregunta para que todos bebieran porque ese era el fin de este juego y siguió Wendy a mi derecha "bien, yo… nunca he estado con una mujer" y todos los hombres bebieron a excepción de Kyle por supuesto, rodó los ojos fastidiado. Le siguió Token.

"yo nunca he estado con un hombre" y todas las mujeres bebieron, Stan suspiró y bebió, miré a Wendy divertido por ello pero solo me hizo pistola, luego Kyle…

"tu también deberías beber culón" judío de mierda. Me encogí de hombros y lo hice sin mucho problema, todos con esta expresión de '¿enserio?'.

"¿enserio culón?" preguntó Wendy a mi lado.

"¡GAH! ES EL vi-vi-VIRUS GAY" gritó Tweek de la nada y Kyle le miró fastidiado.

"no hay tal cosa como un viro gay Tweek" protestó y Clyde rió estúpidamente.

"pues dile eso a Stan"

"¿y si seguimos jugando?" apuré.

"bien, ¡sigo yo!" gritó Nicole, levantó su copa y tomó aire "yo nunca he hecho nada indecoroso en el instituto" Bebe rodó los ojos y tomó, Clyde bebió y… suspiré bebiendo una vez más, maldita sea, a este paso iba a terminar…

"vaya mierda de presidente estudiantil" murmuró Wendy, bufé acercándome a su oído.

"lo hice en tu escritorio"

"¡¿que?! ¡¿en mi escritorio?!" gritó escandalizada y los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como dos malditos platos.

"¡¿tu fuiste el que estaba con K…" se calló de inmediato y todo el mundo quedo a la expectativa, tan chismosa como la puta de su madre, dios.

"¿con quien? ¿con quien?" le apresuró Bebe, negó mirándome con más odio que el de costumbre.

"nadie…"

* * *

Y pasó un largo largo rato, más de la mitad estaba más que perdida hacía bastante, Clyde efectivamente ya había muerto ahí, Stan estaba como si nada como de costumbre y por supuesto yo también, Wendy estaba terrible, no paraba de reír como idiota por cada cosa que alguien decía y Bebe… Bebe se había ido con un tipo desconocido hacía unos minutos así que probablemente esos ruidos raros que venían del baño eran ella y quien sabe quien más…

"wow, me voy por un rato y se vuelven una mierda" y por fin lego Kenny y Craig, este último con una enorme marca roja en su rostro y esta expresión de depresión.

"¿y Butters?" preguntó alguien, si me ponía de pie lo más seguro es que todo el maldito mareo que no me había dado hasta el momento golpeara así que esperaría un poco más.

"su papá es un imbécil, pero en un rato iré por él" dijo divertido sentándose a mi lado donde antes estaba Bebe, Craig fue hacía Stan… "bueno, ¿que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?" sugirió y los no muertos gritaron en aprobación totalmente perdidos de todo "empecemos con Wendy entonces"

"¿yo?" se señaló y empezó a reír "no no, yo me voy a vomi…" pero la detuve.

"oh vamos, no seas gallina" bufó sentándose de nuevo.

"gallina tu puta madre Cartman, vamos, dámelo todo Kenny…"

"con gusto linda" sonrió y yo solo dejé ir aire fastidiado, es que lo puta era irremediable en él "¿verdad? o reto" preguntó. Estrecho la mirada pensando en que responder, me acerqué a su oído.

"reto" susurré, estaba tan borracha que fijo me hacía caso.

"reto" repitió y reí por lo bajo encontrando la mirada fastidiada de Kyle ¿que coño estaba mal con él?, claro que el pobre casi no había bebido porque era más mojigato que mi abuela así que rara vez toco la copa en el juego anterior.

"bien bien, te reto a…" Kenny pensó por un rato "creo que Bebe esta en el baño ¿no?, reconocería esos gemidos donde fuera asi que… ¿que tal si vas y pides unirte?" y Wendy rió a todo pulmón poniéndose de pie como pudo.

"¿llamas a eso reto?" dijo antes de salir de la habitación caminando al baño y sujetándose de la pared para no caer en el proceso. Todos nos movimos para ver el espectáculo, al parecer la puerta no tenía candado porque abrió sin más "hey Bebe ¿me puedo unir?" hubieron unos segundos de silencio y…

"¡¿que coño Wendy?!" gritó la rubia seguramente alejándose del tipo o algo.

"yo no tengo problema" y el chico habló, Wendy solo rió. Y el imbécil salió a medio vestir del baño empujado por una patada de Bebe y chocó contra la pared de al frente de cara.

"anda a tomar por culo hijo de puta" y jaló a Wendy dentro del baño cerrando. El pobre empezó a golpear tapando su zona baja.

"¡hey Bebe, oye, déjame entrar!"

"¡¿donde estas tocando?!" gritó Wendy y casi todos los hombres alrededor gritaron al unísono como si fueran malditos gorilas por lo que probablemente estaba pasando ahora en el baño..

"vaya" dijo Kenny a mi lado y Kyle estaba tan desinteresado como Stan "bendito alcohol" y volvió a nosotros "bueno, sigamos…" tomó una botella, y la empezó a girar, todos miraron expectantes hasta que la boca de la misma cayó justo sobre Kyle "bueno Kyle" dejó ir aire frustrado al escuchar su nombre "¿verdad? o reto"

"¿por que eres el unico que esta poniendo los retos?" preguntó fastidiado, se encogió de hombros.

"por qué todo el mundo sabe que mis retos son los más divertidos" rodó los ojos. Fijo elegía verdad, su vida era tan simplona y aburrida que no corría un real pel…

"reto" mis cejas se elevaron en sorpresa y tomó de un sorbo media copa de vodka tras decir aquello.

"bien" sonrió divertido Kenny "ya que aquí todos sabemos que eres gay" frunció el ceño "¿qué tal si das un lapdance a algún chico en esta habitación?" rodé los ojos, eso era tan Kenny "si no sabes quién me ofrezco como volun…"

"Cartman" le miré incrédulo al escuchar mi apellido salir de su boca…

"¿que?" preguntaron varios al unísono incluyendo a Kenny y a Stan por supuesto.

"no no no, Kyle, ¿cuantos de esos brownies comiste? dios, no debiste beberte ese vod…" dijo Stan rápidamente…

"estoy bien" le interrumpió poniéndose de pie, tambaleó un poco y Kenny se levantó a ayudarle, Kyle le empujó lejos sonriendo "¿qué mejor forma para hacer el reto más interesante que bailando para la persona que más odio en este mundo?" y caminó hacía mi, Stan también se puso de pie para detenerle, le miré desde el suelo fascinado por lo absurdo de la situación "ponte de pie, no lo haré en el puto suelo"

"¿estás seguro Kyle?" preguntó Stan desde atras, Kenny estaba preparando la camara.

"no preguntes eso a un borracho, es la cosa más inútil del mundo" dijo Craig tras él, Kenny estiró su mano hacía mi y la tomé rogando por no marearme al levantarme.

"dios, ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea esto mañana" rió por lo bajo tras dejarme ir empezando a grabar, la levantó hacia Kyle "bueno Kyle, di en voz alta que harás a Cartman" le miró confundido por unos segundos, esto era realmente ridículo.

"haré un lapdance a Cartman" respondió como si no entendiera el por qué Kenny estaba preguntando eso ¿en serio no veía la cámara?.

"¿por qué?" preguntó nuestra pequeña puta filmandole, bufé sin la más remota idea de que hacer a continuación. Kyle rió mirando a Kenny como si este fuera alguna clase de retrasado.

"por qué es un hijo de puta y se lo merece" reí por lo estúpido de esa conclusión.

"bueno, entonces debería formularme el actuar como un hijo de puta contigo de ahora en adelante" respondió divertido Kenny.

"vamos Kyle, estas terrible, deberías ir a casa" continuó Stan.

"oh vamos, déjalo ser, si quiere hacerlo ¿que importa? no nos volveremos a ver nunca más dentro de seis semanas" apoyó Nicole en algún punto.

Suspiré saliendo del cuarto, estaban tan centrados en convencer a Kyle de que no lo hiciera que pude huir sin muchos problemas. Más sonidos raros salían del baño, los ignoré para ir hacía las escaleras, solo iría al jardín trasero o algo, mi cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas y no quería cometer ninguna estupidez cerca de Kenny con esa camara de mierda. Pasé entre la gente, había demasiada y la verdad no conocía ni a la tercera parte aquí, incluso había uno de esos vagabundos de la zona mierda de la ciudad ¿cómo coño había entrado?... como sea.

Atravesé la cocina donde estaban jugando esta cosa de meter la bola en la copa, en el horno había de todos menos comida y la nevera estaba abierta y completamente vacía para este punto, todo estaba hecho un desastre y por un momento sentí lástima de Token al imaginar el momento en que sus padres vieran este caos, porque seguramente esta era la típica fiesta de 'mis padres salieron de viaje'… luego llegué a la piscina ¿tenía piscina? pero estaba a rebosar de putas y pervertidos así que seguí derecho, solo quería estar solo un momento mientras el mareo bajaba un poco. Y por fin un jardín trasero, como la música casi no llegaba aquí y la mayoría se quedaba en la piscina estaba vacío. Solo fui hasta la pared más cercana, me recargué contra ella… el cielo estaba despejado.

Algo más divertido que esta fiesta, o al menos para mi, estaba a punto de suceder cerca del centro comercial, tal vez debía ir allá…

"¿que coño haces aquí?" ¿no podía tener un maldito segundo en paz?.

"¿enserio me seguiste?"

"no te seguí, eres predecible"

"claro"

"tal como tu madre dijo, como un niño pequeño jugando con muñecas, aun hablando con ellas" le miré fastidiado, tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"no deberías creer demasiado a una puta, en su boca entran más pollas de lo que salen verdades" suspiró.

"¿entonces debería confiar en ti?" se recostó contra la pared a mi lado.

"da igual, independiente de en quien confíes eres mio Kahl" bufó.

"así que soy tuyo" y me alejé de la pared para caminar hasta estar frente a él, puse mis manos a sus costados.

"¿alguna objeción?" estrechó su mirada con rabia contenida. Sonreí satisfecho por su silencio "¿ves? podría cogerte justo aquí, justo ahora y no podrías hacer nada al respecto" y una de mis manos se alejó de la pared para tomar su mentón, la deslicé hasta su cuello y oprimí con fuerza, apretó sus dientes en fastidio "un niño pequeño jugando con muñecas" bufé mientras hastío por esas palabras de mierda me invadía haciendo que la presión que yo ejercía sobre su tráquea aumentara. Subió sus manos para alejarme empujando mi pecho mientras sus ojos se limitaban a reflejar odio aun cuando su garganta dolía "no me hagas reir" y sus manos subieron a mi brazo para tratar de alejarlo, cerró sus ojos por la falta de aire y no quería soltarle, se sentía realmente bien hacer esto a él pero aún así le dejé ir con algo de lastima. Empezó a toser buscando aire desesperadamente, le observé no muy animado por la escena durante unos segundos para luego solo irme, iría al centro comercial, solo sería un espectador.

"¿a dónde vas?" preguntó con su voz agraviada por lo anterior. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía? ¿actuaría como la última vez? no… el contexto en ese momento era el perfecto, sus heridas recién abiertas, la casa, el escenario de su tortura en llamas, el hecho de que ya estuviese hecho, de que no pudiese detener mi pequeño plan… pero esta vez sí le decía seguramente enloquecería y sacaría a flote de nuevo ese estúpido lado suyo lleno de reglas y moral y…

" _vamos, esta es la excusa perfecta para romper esta farsa y tirarle al suelo, dile y veamos cómo elige ser torturado por ti antes que dejar de lado sus convicciones, cuéntale lo que planeas hacer, ¿ o enserio crees que él alguna vez va a acoplarse a alguien como tu? ¿enserio crees que esto podría funcionar?..._ "

"no"

"¿no qué?" preguntó Kyle aun agitado.

" _enloquecerá, amenzará con dejarte ¿recuerdas lo que dijo? que le necesitabas, vaya estupidez… ¿no quieres demostrarle lo contrario? ¿no querías verle llorar? ¿retorcerse? ¿suplicar? y lo único que has hecho es darle orgasmos a diestra y siniestra, vaya forma de demostrar tu odio mas marica Eric_ " suspiré girando hacia Kyle, me miraba algo confundido.

"¿estas bien?"

"encontré a la madre de Trent" aún estaba sobando su cuello, le había dejado una marca "tiene una floristería cerca del centro comercial, en estos momentos hay un grupo de personas yendo a ese lugar para prender fuego cerca de esa área, no será el único dañado por supuesto, lo que hará parecer al acto obra de vandalismo o de algún pirómano imbécil, que se yo, pero será el más afectado, luego irán al depósito donde guarda la mayor parte de su mercancía o al menos la más valiosa y destruirán todo" sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a medida hablaba "así que iré a ver desde lejos, estoy algo aburrido aquí…"

"¿estas hablando enserio?"asentí sin mucho interés, aquí íbamos.

"¿quieres venir?" y frunció el ceño dejando ir su cuello, caminó hacía mi y ese ímpetu que adquiría cuando estaba a punto de defender algo le llenó, sonreí divertido por todo ese despliegue de heroísmo.

"llamales y diles que paren, esa mujer no tiene nada que ver con lo que su hijo hizo" sus ojos se llenaron de este tinte que tanto adoraba, ira, orgullo, esa convicción como si su palabra fuera ley. En las últimas semanas había perdido algo de eso, era agradable verlo de nuevo.

"Karen tampoco tenía nada que ver con lo que hicimos pero eso no le detuvo ¿o si?"

"eso no implica que debas imitar sus métodos"

"¿imitar?" reí por lo bajo "solo estoy devolviendole lo que se merece, dije que te llevaría de la mano hasta ese lugar donde él te esperaría de rodillas ¿verdad? ¿cómo crees que lograré eso? ¿con diálogos y disculpas? no seas hipocrita, ¿no estabas rogando por que te la metiera tras arruinar la vida de su padre en la cárcel? ¿no estarás rogando mañana por más aún cuando esta noche esa mujer pierda gran parte de su capital?" con cada segundo que pasaba más rabia se denotaba en su rostro, era realmente atractivo. Caminé hacía él pero no retrocedió.

"detenlo Cartman, llamales y diles que paren, yo no quiero esto, no lo necesito" suspiré parándome frente a él.

"no lo hago solo por ti Kahl" intenté acariciar su mejilla, alejó su rostro y yo mi mano en respuesta.

"no tienes que hacer nada a esa mujer Cartman, si aún puedes detenerlos…"

"la cuestión es que no quiero, claro que si te arrodillas y me la chupas tal vez lo considere" empuño sus manos mientras enojo corría por su rostro y su cuerpo a toda prisa. Solo pasó de mí, empezó a caminar hacía la salida, le detuve de la muñeca y forcejeó "¿a donde vas?"

"suéltame" siguió tratando pero de un jalón lo acerqué a mi, retrocedió torpemente y frustración se unió a la fiesta en su rostro, le lleve hasta la pared más cercana y le retuve contra ella sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, hacía semanas no le veía tan enojado sobre algo, parecía que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento…

"no puedes detenerlos Kahl" forcejeó una vez más pero no era muy efectivo, agachó la cabeza y mordió su labio por llana impotencia. Luego levantó esta mirada con este tinte salvaje y desafiante que me encendía tanto "porque de hacerlo _yo_ me enojaría bastante"

"hazlo, envía ese mensaje a mi madre si quieres pero si algo le pasa a esa mujer no volverás a tocar un pelo de mi en tu puta vida Cartman" reí por lo bajo.

"aw, y pensar que hacía unos minutos querías hacerme un lapdance, quien lo diría" desvió la mirada "¿estabas empezando a olvidar la clase de persona que soy?" dejé solo una mano sosteniendo las suyas y baje la otra para tantear su cadera "y cuanto fastidio te corroía al verme cerca de Wendy, ¿es que acaso estás empezando a caer por mi Kahl?"

"nunca" murmuró.

"dices que te necesito, pero esa idea te agrada ¿verdad? tener control sobre una bestia como yo, poder amenazarme…" esa voz de mierda tenía razón, lo más probable es que algo entre nosotros nunca funcionara, éramos tan diferentes que eventualmente chocaríamos en algo lo suficiente grande como para lastimarnos mutuamente, solo eramos una mezcla realmente tóxica con esta cuenta regresiva… y entonces un dolor terrible invadió mi parte baja, tuve que soltarle por el repentino golpe ¡me había dado una patada en las pelot… y aprovechó para salir a correr en dirección a la piscina "¡oh tú hijo de perra!" pero dolía tanto, dios. Hice lo imposible para seguirle, traté de recobrar la compostura y agarré su brazo jalándole una vez más "¡no irás a ninguna parte!"

"¡sueltame gordo de mierda!" forcejeó y en un rápido movimiento se devolvió para darme un puño en la cara, lo esquivé por poco, el dolor en mi entrepierna no me dejaba actuar demasiado bien.

"¡dios!" grité dolorido sosteniendo con una mano mi parte baja y con otra su brazo.

"¡dejame ir!"

"¡¿enserio crees que te voy a dejar ir después de esto?!" mordió su labio frustrado y el hijo de puta me tacleo ¡me tacleo! ¡¿como coño me tacleo?! ¿a tan corta distancia y siendo yo un maldito jugador de fútbol? claro que por lo general estaba mejor posicionado y no sufriendo por sentir mis bolas a punto de reventar. Y mi espalda golpeó contra el suelo y se sentó sobre mi regazo pero le tomé de ambos brazos, ahora ambos estábamos inmóviles por el otro.

"dejame ir Cartman" dijo con la respiración cortada, forcejeó una vez más y reí agitado.

"antes me la tienes que chupar judío hijo de puta" movió su maldito trasero más abajo para sentarse justo sobre mi miembro adolorido, junté mis dientes en rabia.

"muerete" Intenté levantarme pero me retuvo subiendo sus manos a mi pecho y traté de moverlas pero esta posición no me favorecía en absoluto, suspiré rendido.

"¡que molesto eres!" espeté fastidiado. Deje ir una de sus manos aprovechando la pérdida de la presión para girar y quedar sobre él, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Intentó mover sus piernas para patearme pero como segundos antes estaban rodeando mis caderas pues…y trató de empujarme con su mano libre pero era inútil. Guardó silencio por unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, luego levantó esta mirada llena de frustración.

"¿por que me dijiste?" sus cejas se empezaron a curvar rendidas "¿por qué eres así? ¿por qué me torturas? ¿qué haré si no puedo ayudarla aún sabiendo?" gritó iracundo con lágrimas empezando a formarse en la base de esas hermosas esmeraldas "no puedo detenerte, pero sabes que tampoco estaré de acuerdo, solo quieres joder con mi cabeza, siempre, siempre jodiendo con mi maldita cabeza… ¿o sólo estás buscando una excusa para que yo te desobedezca y así romper tu promesa? ¿enviar ese mensaje a mi madre? ¿jugar con toda la información mierda que tienes de mí?" guardé silencio lo que no hizo más que enojarle aún más "¿por qué no te cansas? años Cartman, han sido años desde que empezaste a torturarme ¿qué más puedes quitarme?" mordió su labio y desvió la mirada mientras su orgullo empezaba a romperse a medida la primera lágrima se deslizaba fuera de sus orbes "lo que tu madre dijo, lo sabía, no eres tan simple, lo sé, de hecho creo que nunca podré llegar a conocerte del todo pero de alguna forma… de alguna forma que sentí esto podía ser real… no entiendo porque, no entiendo porque siempre me dejo engañar y aún cuando veo a través de ti rara vez puedo hacer algo al respecto … y otra vez elegí dejarme engañar, dejar de verte como un maldito enemigo cada vez que me tocabas porque eso facilitaba las cosas pero eres tu, eres Cartman, el hijo de puta más grande que conoceré en mi vida y pareciera que vivieras solo para destruir por completo mi voluntad porque solo basta con bajar la guardia un maldito segundo y pasa algo como esto y no se que hacer ¿dime que hago? ¿que quieres? ¿cómo debería actuar? ¿gritar y llorar y tratar y tratar y tratar cuando todo parece en vano? o solo dejarme llevar por ti, solo hundirme en esa… corrupta y enferma cabeza tuya…"

"¿a qué te refieres con real?" pregunté aún estupidizado por sus lágrimas y su despliegue de sinceridad, fuera por los brownies, el alcohol… no se pero estaba bastante fuera de si. Miró hacía mí y otra lagrima se deslizo por esas blancas mejillas.

"no importa… ya me da igual, lo que quieras hacer, enviar ese mensaje a mi madre, dar más información a todo el mundo, decirles la clase de asquerosa persona que soy, humillarme, exponerme… solo será por seis semanas, luego todo habrá acabado…" frunció su ceño con rabía buscando mi ojos una vez más "solo son seis semanas, pero lo que tu me estas haciendo aquí pesa más, y me pesará por mucho más tiempo que eso…" dejó ir aire "a largo plazo dejarte hacer cuanto quieras conmigo por amenazas de mierda me afectará mucho más" y mi pecho se revolvió de esta manera sumamente rara, como si enterraran algo en él y luego lo movieran desde el interior… y me incliné para besarle, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo algo realmente importante y debía hacer algo rapido al respecto o se deslizaría como arena de entre mis dedos. Pero ese era el fin ¿no? tal como él dijo, buscar un medio para romper mi promesa porque ya le había tenido decenas de veces y con eso bastaba, pero esta otra parte no quería obedecer esa voz y me estaba enloqueciendo, esta persona me enloquecía por completo.

Trató de empujarme aún cuando ambos sabíamos lo inútil que era y mordió mi labio con rabia.

"no quiero" murmuró entre este raro contacto y entre más peleaba por alguna razón más enojo crecía en mi… me alejé para buscar sus ojos mientras mi mano libre bajaba hasta su cinturón, lo desabroche "¡no soy un maldito juguete Cartman, dejame ir!" protestaba y no me importó.

"esta será la última vez que te toque, deberías disfrutar en lugar de…" y enterró sus dedos en mi pecho como de costumbre.

"no quiero hacerlo, no quiero disfrutar, no quiero tus malditos dedos, o tu maldita polla, quiero irme…" sonreí con sorna aún cuando con cada segundo que pasaba más enojo me consumía, ese comportamiento irascible estaba saliendo a flote y me estaba empezando a costar el controlarlo.

"como si me importara una mierda" y trató de alejar sus caderas para evitar mi contacto pero era imposible. Bajó su mano para detener la mía.

"te odio tanto" y la tomé de vuelta apretando con fuerza, torciendo varios de sus dedos en el proceso, buscando dañarle y sintiéndome jodidamente bien por ello, me formulé el rodear su cuello una vez más y recuerdos de Kenny corrieron por mi cabeza y mi razón se empezó a nublar pero algo me detuvo.

"estoy empezando a creer que solo estas mintiendo" juntó sus dientes por dolor "siempre dices lo mismo en momentos así como si fuese a servir de algo, como si me importara. Lo dices para ti ¿verdad? para recordarte lo mal que está sentirse bien cerca de alguien como yo" y lamí sus lágrimas y en mi interior miles de sensaciones se revolvían y emergían o escondían, sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando y eso me molestaba de sobremanera, me acerqué a su oído sintiendo su respiración agitada rozar contra mi cuello "deberías aceptar de una vez que esto te gusta" mordí su cuello tan fuerte que gimió de dolor y su respiración se atascó, me alejé y ámbar se unió con esmeralda y su aliento salió torpe y tembloroso.

"nunca" en un lento movimiento apreciando ese silencio tensionante entre ambos desabotoné su chaleco y subí su buzo para revelar ese abdomen lleno de cicatrices y heridas cerradas hace poco.

"como desees" sus ojos no se alejaban, como si buscaran mostrarme lo inútil de mi intento para romperle. Mi mano fué como de costumbre a esa zona magica y para mi sorpresa estaba a medio camino, reí por lo bajo y frunció el ceño en respuesta "y dime ¿como piensas detenerlos?¿con un discurso marica?" desvió la mirada a la nada conteniendose por completo, sonreí divertido al sentirle crecer entre mi mano y la alejé para buscar algo en mi bolsillo, era realmente complicado hacer todo con solo una. Tomé mi navaja y su mirada chocó con ella, sus ojos se abrieron y luego buscaron los míos. No habló, sólo dejó ir aire rendido, estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que probablemente para este punto era bueno aislandose de ello. Sonrió con desgano.

"la última vez, y planeas marcarme como si fuera un puto animal" dejé ir aire llevando la hoja hasta su garganta, apreciando el matiz enrojecido por mis dientes aún marcados en su piel, el blanco invernal de la misma y el frío tono metálico del filo.

"eso es gracioso porque…" sonreí deslizando la hoja hasta su clavícula, se veía inmutable y eso era realmente encantador "porque ambos compartimos una linda marca en común" miré hacía esa cicatriz que sobresalía de las demás, la delineé con la mirada desde un poco mas arriba de su ombligo hacia el costado hasta perderse en su espalda, frunció el ceño fastidiado probablemente al tanto de a que me refería "soy en único en este maldito pueblucho que tiene tu misma sangre, si algo muy muy malo te pasara y yo no estuviese cerca, si decidiera no hacer nada podrías… puf, desaparecer" y ese pensamiento era sumamente atractivo para mi, lo malo era que funcionaba en ambas direcciones.

"eso…" trató de protestar.

"sucederá pronto" sus ojos se abrieron "Trent te usará y te herirá de muerte, tratará de inculparme, creo que sería la forma más irónica para terminar este estúpido juego" y relajó su expresión para analizar mis palabras.

"¿como sabes eso?"

"no lo sé, pero si yo fuese él lo haría" sonreí divertido " claro que yo tendría éxito, él no lo tendrá… ¿pero qué sucedería si te abandonara? como cuando intentaste suicidarte… ¿como sería si no hubiese estado cerca de ti?" y me miró confundido por unos segundos tratando de dar sentido a la oración hasta que al parecer algo hizo click en él, abrió sus labios para hablar pero continué "o cuando fuí a San francisco solo para sacar tu culo de esa tormenta…" luego sorpresa y confusión invadió su expresión.

"tu…" presioné la navaja contra su clavícula, un lugar bastante susceptible al dolor después de todo, no quería escucharle preguntar porqués o mierdas por el estilo. Mordió su labio par lidiar con el dolor.

"¿qué sucedería si no puedo salvarte esta vez?" aligere la presión y me miró con cautela, probablemente preguntándose qué decir o simplemente no teniendo idea de ello, dejó ir aire rendido bajando la mirada a mi mano.

"yo…" suspiró "no se…"

"la idea en sí misma me molesta bastante" y levantó la mirada sorprendido, incluso yo me sorprendí, no planeaba decir eso pero… "estoy aburrido de estos tediosos juegos y aún cuando estar dentro de ti se siente tan jodidamente bien la verdades que eso no es suficiente para mi Kahl, pero a su vez no deseo más que eso" mantuvo silencio por unos segundos analizando la situación, probablemente preguntándose qué ganaba yo con esto "y no se trata de…" dejé ir aire rendido no encontrando palabras "he hecho cosas horribles Kahl, acabar contigo no sería tan difícil como crees pero…" desvié la mirada a la nada sin idea del porque estaba diciendo todo eso… como si de verdad lo que había construido con tanto cuidado hasta ahora se hubiese derrumbado y esta fuese mi última oportunidad para hacer de su cabeza un meollo "… pero la vida sería tan aburrida sin ti que nunca podría dejarte ir sin más…" mordí mi labio fastidiado "solo…" deje ir sus manos y extendí mi navaja hacía él "tomala"

"¿estás jugando conmigo?" negué dejando ir una sonrisa, se veía tan confundido, era hasta cierto punto gracioso. La tomó con duda, sus manos temblaron mientras su mirada se centraba en ella y me puse de pie.

"la necesitaras" intentó pararse pero puse mi bota sobre ese lindo bulto entre sus piernas, levantó la vista airado de repente, reí divertido "¿caminaras por ahí con una erección Kahl?" y la apartó con sus manos de un empujón, se puso de pie rápidamente.

"pu-dre-te"

"si vas rápido tal vez puedas detenerlos"

"no te entiendo, no entiendo una puta mierda de lo que intentas hacer aquí" me encogí de hombros.

"si no te apresuras ese local se va a reducir a escombros ¿sabes?" gruñó por lo bajo metiendo la navaja en su bolsillo, arregló su chaleco y buzo y miró frustrado hacia su entrepierna "claro que si quieres podrías quedarte y podríamos lidiar juntos con eso" bufó cerrando sus ojos probablemente para pensar en cosas desagradables. Luego levantó la mirada como si lo estuviese considerando y en un rápido movimiento se acercó para buscar mis labios, me sorprendí por ello pero aún así eventualmente respondí rodeando sus caderas. Le atraje con lujuria creciente buscando contacto mientras sus labios mordían y su lengua se adentraba violentamente con necesidad animal, tras unos segundos nos alejamos respirando agitadamente por ese extraño despliegue de deseo, le miré esperando por una segunda patada en las pelotas.

"llamales, diles que paren, no alcanzaría a llegar" así que era por eso… bufé, maldita rata judía. Tomé mi celular.

"que molesto eres" y envié un mensaje pidiéndoles que se detuvieran, luego lo guardé "¿contento?" elevó una ceja curioso.

"así que me quieres" dijo más como una sentencia que como una pregunta mirándome con esta expresión en blanco.

"nunca dije eso" estrechó la mirada fastidiado.

"lo dijiste"

"¡no dije eso judío, deja de hacerte películas de mierda!" grité fastidiado… sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa y yo me maldije por perder los estribos tan fácilmente, coño.

"gracias" murmuró y caminó a la salida sin mirar atrás, suspiré… maldita sea, maldito mundo, maldito judo, maldita boca mía, malditas voces.

" _¿que coño haces? en serio ¿que coño estas haciendo?_ "

"silencio"

" _¿después de eso? ¿enserio quieres que me calle después de eso? ¡qué coño está mal contigo Eric!_ "

"no me he aburrido aún, eso es todo"

" _¿me estas jodiendo?, por supuesto que te has aburrido ya, pero no quieres verlo, te estas engañando, ¿por que estas pensando en cosas como querer o necesitar? tu no entiendes esos conceptos tan básicos del comportamiento humano ¿recuerdas? eres el mayor hijo de puta sociópata con esa incapacidad natural para sentir empatía o amor y sabes muy bien que tu madre tiene al menos un poco de razón respecto a ti ¿y me estas diciendo que de la nada puedes cambiar por un asqueroso judío de mierda?_ "

"no cambiar… solo experimentar algo nuevo supongo" silencio, me recargue en la pared más cercana.

" _cuando se rompa esa linda burbuja tuya te vas a hundir tal cual escorpión, ¿por qué esperar a estar en su lomo en medio del río si tanto deseas clavar tu aguijón en él? eres imbecil Cartman, demasiado… si tan solo me hicieras caso_ "

"no te necesito"

" _no, pero soy inherente a ti Theo Theodore, sigue ignorandome cuanto quieras, sigue ignorando a tu naturaleza vil pero pronto darás un paso en falso y te hundirás porque puedes engañarte cuanto quieras pero en algún punto eso no bastara_ "

"¡no me estoy engañando!" grité a la nada y agradecí que no hubiese nadie cerca, ya me bastaba con mi madre tomándome como a un maldito psicópata.

" _¿y esa ira que te carcomía mientras él se negaba a ser tuyo?¿qué hubiese pasado si actuabas acorde a ella? ¿enserio sacaste esa navaja solo para pasarsela? ¿enserio desabrochaste su cinturón, su chaleco y apartaste su buzo sólo para presenciar esa cicatriz? no me hagas reír, ¿por qué me ignoras? ¿por qué ignoras tus deseos?_ "

"ahora se siente con total control sobre mi al punto de ordenarme, ¿no quer…"

" _no me vengas con esa mierda, vienes poniendo esas excusas maricas para actuar bien cerca de él ¿darle fuerzas? ¿curar su aversión? que coño Eric, que puto coño esta mal contigo…_ " joder…

"no se…" la voz rió a todo pulmón y mi pecho se retorció en fastidio.

" _lastima, pero te hundirás… nos hundiremos, pero al menos en ese momento podré reírme en tu puta cara por lo idiota que fuiste_ "

* * *

La verdad escribí la ultima parte como mil veces, una cada vez mas larga que la anterior y tenía tantas ideas, entre ellas una bastante hardcore y en fin, donde saca la navaja iba a ir en picada a algo para nada sano o bonito, muchas lagrimas y sangre xDDD pero no se :c también quería que Kyle le hiciera el lapdance ahí, en plan seducirlo para que le dejara ir pero no se, no se nada coño, espero haber elegido la ideal, de lo contrario me deprimiré xDD.

Espero hayan disfrutado y hasta la siguiente semana c:


	21. Hilarious KM-KB

Han sido bastante largos los últimos capítulos :$.

Respecto al dibujo de Kyle, el lápiz de mi tableta de dibujo se chingo y he buscado repuestos en mas de un centro tecnológico aquí en Bogota pero no encuentro nada :/ así que me toca comprar otra tableta y hasta entonces no podré dibujar en digital por tanto no puedo hacerlo, aunque la verdad quería pero pues como dicen por aquí, paila u.u

Perdón por los errores de ortografía y eso :c

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **HILARIOUS**

* * *

"disculpe, no me siento muy bien, iré a la enfermería" claro, la enfermería. Dejé ir aire con desgano saliendo del salón, empezando a caminar hacía el final del pasillo, de todos modos pronto sonaría el timbre y me podría largar. Salté por la ventana al patio trasero y recordé lo que había sucedido el viernes anterior.

" _esta es tu canción, la transcribí para ti" tomé la partitura y di una leída rápida, 'whispers of paradise' de Michael McGlynn._

" _¿lo hiciste tú?" asintió con esta sonrisa orgullosa._

" _tengo buen oído"_

" _ow…" estábamos en el gimnasio una vez más, me miraba expectante "que"_

" _¿no cantaras?"_

" _¿ya?" asintió animado. Suspiré volviendo a la primera página._

" _ow, ¿necesitas metrónomo o algo? creo que tengo una apli..." dijo sacando su celular._

" _está bien, puedo hacerlo" y lo guardó para volver esos ojos expectantes hacia mi. Dejé ir aire rendido y leí por última vez la primera estrofa, tomé aire._

 _..._

 _Gentle breeze, scattered embers on moonlit water_ [briza gentil, ascuas dispersadas sobre luz de luna reflejada en agua]

 _Waking the cool breath of night_ [despertando el frío aliento de la noche]

 _Silent stars shining down from eternal darkness_ [estrellas silenciosas brillando desde la eterna oscuridad]

 _Frozen reflections of light_ [reflejos congelados de luz]

...

 _Sus ojitos se abrieron en sorpresa y me detuve, su boca se movió un poco queriendo hablar pero no podía…_

" _¿así?" pregunté y asintió, dejó ir el aliento que al parecer estaba conteniendo y por fin habló._

" _cuando cantaste la vez pasada… aun cuando sonó bien…" sonreí._

" _bueno, mi voz no está hecha para ese tipo de música, me va mejor esta"_

" _eso sonó increíble Kenny ¡no sabía que cantabas tan bien!" sonreí halagado por el brillo en sus ojos._

" _gracias"_

" _¿puedes cantar el resto?" asentí._

" _claro que algunas notas se ven complicadas…"_

" _lo lograras, aún quedan diez días más o menos, tú practicarás por tu cuenta y yo por la mía y en los últimos días coordinaremos adecuadamente tu voz y mi danza"_

" _¿no lo haremos juntos?" bajó la mirada apenado y empezó a chocar sus nudillos._

" _no puedo concentrarme mucho cerca de ti… tu tampoco…"_

" _ya" sonrió._

" _pero si lo hacemos bien puede que pasemos, y pues hay algo que no te he dicho…" sonreí._

" _¿más?" asintió._

" _las audiciones solo son para jóvenes de distintas jornadas de entre diecisiete y veinte años, no hay casi ninguno en la nocturna, solo tu, yo y dos o tres más, más otros veinte o treinta de las otras dos jornadas, pero los mejores tendrán un solo en el escenario el cual será una especie de evaluación para seleccionar ganadores de becas… quienes tengan el solo tendrán más chance para ganar estas becas para la CalArts en L.A" desvió la mirada "mis padres no me apoyaran con mi decisión, no quiero estudiar una carrera aburrida, no quiero vivir metido en una oficina tal como mi padre, no quiero ser como él…" y levantó la mirada con esta preciosa sonrisa en su rostro "quiero bailar, me encanta hacerlo… pero no puedo pagar una carrera sin ayuda de ellos así que esta es mi mejor oportunidad para hacerlo" y sonrió con aún más fuerza, sus blancos dientes relucieron excitados "¿pero y si ambos pasamos? ¡podríamos estudiar juntos!" sonreí para acercarme y dar un suave beso en sus labios, era tan tierno, vivo, lleno de sueños y metas, tan diferente de mi. Me miró curioso mientras me alejaba._

" _eres demasiado idealista Butters" elevó su cejas y su sonrisa se fue._

" _pero la probabilidad existe" suspiré viendo una vez más la partitura._

" _yo no puedo dejar South Park, aún si pasamos… aún si paso lo cual es muy improbable ¿como esperas que me vaya y deje a Karen sola?" acaricié su mejilla "te apoyo en todo Butters, lo hago, pero no puedo seguirte…" dolía un poco esto, sentía que estaba dando la espalda a posibilidades que podrían cambiar mi vida, frunció el ceño frustrado._

" _solo será un año antes de que se gradué, entonces ella también puede ir contigo y…" sonreí y no pude evitar mostrar tristeza a través de ella porque esta conversación era realmente mortificante… el volaría como ese hermoso fénix que era y yo me quedaría aquí a contar las cenizas de mis cientos de muertes._

" _el mundo real no funciona así" mi garganta empezó a doler un poco así que mi voz se alteró, sus ojitos se humedecieron._

" _pero lo quieres, solo mírate cantar ¿por qué no lo tomas? está ahí, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco y hacer lo que te gusta y…"_

" _tu puedes tomarlo Butters, y te ayudaré como pueda pero yo…" suspiré, esta conversación era deprimente "yo debo cuidar a mi hermana, mis padres son casi inexistentes y Kevin dejó que se la llevaran ese día…"_

" _¿entonces solo estarás conmigo por estos dos meses y todo habrá terminado? ¿no me seguirás?" curvó sus cejas en tristeza._

" _no puedo seguirte…"_

" _¡si puedes!, ¿por qué eres así? ¿por qué no peleas? ¿es que acaso no aprecias tu maldita vida o futuro?" me sorprendí por sus repentinos gritos "eliges vivir en ese cochino hueco como si no pudieras salir de él ¡pero puedes, siempre se puede! y pones estas sucias excusas diciendo 'las cosas son así y blablabla' pero no es verdad ¡se puede cambiar de rumbo pero si no tratas obviamente seguirás atascado aquí!"_

" _¿no entiendes Butters? mi hermana…"_

" _¿y si piensas por ti? ¿es que acaso por qué los demás tratan tu vida como si fuese basura tu también tienes que hacerlo? ¿qué hay de tí? ¿no puedes al menos TU apreciar tu propia vida? yo lo hago, yo la aprecio pero eso no sirve de nada porque es tuya, es como adorar el hijo de alguien más cuando no está en mis manos cuidarlo Kenny"_

" _no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo no pelees por mi, no necesito ayuda…"_

" _claro que no la necesitas porque nadie puede ayudarte, es algo que depende de ti, te estas hundiendo Kenny y cuando reacciones será muy tarde, por favor, se más egoísta, por favor, solo un poco más egoísta porque no eres un objeto reutilizable por los demás, no puedes ir por ahí dando tu vida por otros sin siquiera intentar hacer algo por ti mismo… es… es estúpido" desvié la mirada derrotado… esto era frustrante, tedioso, molesto y dolía, realmente dolía pensar sobre mi como individuo y no como protector, como hermano mayor o peor aún, como puta…_

" _lo siento, pero esto es lo que soy Butters" y me fui…_

" _¡esto no es acerca de ser o no ser!" gritó y me detuve "¡puedes seguir siendo el mismo promiscuo, el amante de todos y la pertenencia de nadie, puedes herirme, cogerme y luego botarme porque eso es lo que eres, pero esto es diferente, contra esto si puedes pelear, debes saber discernir entre naturaleza y estupidez Kenny!" no respondí, solo salí de allí._

Miré la partitura por milésima vez, no habíamos cruzado palabra desde entonces…

...

 _And for one moment in time_ [y por un lapso en el tiempo]

 _I hear a whisper of paradise_ [escucho un susurro del paraíso]

 _And for one moment in time_ [y por un lapso en el tiempo]

 _I hear a whisper of paradise_ [escucho un susurro del paraíso]

...

Practicaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, de no hacerlo bien afectaría la posibilidad de Butters para ganar esta beca o el 'solo' en el acto así que debía ser perfecto… cerré mis ojos y tomé aire una vez más. La letra era realmente agradable, esta canción me hacía sentir en concordia con todo a mi alrededor mientras las notas fluían, me recordaba la existencia de ese mundo puro, precioso e ideal que conectaba en intervalos efímeros con el mundo real, en un hermoso amanecer, o en la luz de la luna o las estrellas… igual ya había estado en el paraíso, claro que casi siempre terminaba en el infierno…

 _..._

 _Golden sun rising out of a pale blue morning_ [sol dorado emergiendo de una azul pálida mañana]

 _Carries the summer along_ [Trayendo el verano consigo]

 _Distant cries, seagulls dance in unending patterns_ [llantos distantes, gaviotas bailan en interminables patrones]

 _Echoes rejoice with their song_ [ecos regocijan con su canción]

...

Suspiré recordando su linda expresión tras verme cantar… soy una mierda, no debería estar con él, somos tan contrarios en tantas cosas que es imposible no chocar… dejé ir aire rendido para repetir el coro…

"Kenny…" miré hacía la ventana ,Butters entró en un rápido movimiento sentándose en el borde de la misma, sonrió "sabía que eras tu"

"¿me escuchaste?" asintió.

"tengo buen oído" bajó la mirada… "pedí permiso para ir al baño, no me puedo demorar mucho así que será rápido…" mordió su labio y empezó a chocar sus nudillos "perdón, no soy nadie para decirte que debes o no hacer con tu vida… solo… solo quería estar más tiempo cerca de ti y nos graduaremos y me iré a otro estado y tal vez solo vuelva en vacaciones y demás pero no siento que sea suficiente… perdón" arrugué la partitura para meterla en mi bolsillo y caminé hacía él para abrazarle.

"no deberías pedir perdón por ese tipo de cosas… " asintió contra mi pecho, guardamos silencio y mantuvimos el contacto por unos segundos, luego se alejó.

"me voy… ¿todo bien entonces?" asentí.

"perfectamente" sonrió aliviado y sonreí de vuelta, ¿como enojarse con esta cosita?. Di un suave beso a su frente "te quiero mucho Leopold" y se encogió si es que eso era posible, miró hacia mí sorprendido y me alejé divertido por su expresión.

"y y-yo a t-ti" y saltó de vuelta al pasillo huyendo como de costumbre, sonreí para seguir con mi practica, solo una semana.

* * *

La semana pasó como de costumbre, yo me iba al patio trasero, Butters al gimnasio, ya no estaba castigado así que en las tardes iba a las salas de prácticas de donde estudiábamos en la noche y yo aún tenía que trabajar así que solo lo hacía cuando no había clientes, luego clases nocturnas y dormir. Tras la monotonía llegó el fin de semana.

"será el lunes" asentí siguiéndole por los pasillos de paredes blancas y suelo de madera, había solicitado permiso para usar una sala de práctica en la mañana así que me había hecho levantarme a las seis un maldito sábado… bostecé entrando al salón de práctica junto a él.

Cerró y dejó sus cosas en una esquina incluyendo chaqueta y demás, empezó a calentar y le miré entretenido como de costumbre.

"Token hará una fiesta de despedida en su casa por nuestra graduación"

"pero aún falta para eso" me encogí de hombros recargándome contra uno de los espejos.

"pero vienen epocas de examenes y demas cosas, la gente no va a estar para fiestas así que decidió hacerla antes de que el caos de la presión por el futuro empiece"

"ya"

"¿iras?" me miró por unos segundos.

"mi padre no me dejará ir, ¿no es obvio?" sonreí divertido.

"no tienes que pedirle permiso, solo hacer lo mismo que haces cada noche pero en lugar de venir aquí ir a la fiesta" elevó sus cejas "¿no habías pensado en eso?"

"bueno, no es mi prioridad ahora mismo" terminó dejando ir aire y haciendo unos últimos estiramientos "¿empezamos?" me desperecé un poco antes de asentir.

"bien"

* * *

Lunes, habían audiciones separadas en cada jornada pero los jueces iba a ser los mismos en cada ocasión. Habían tres durante el dia, se podía ir a cualquiera pero iríamos al de la noche por supuesto.

Él pobre no dejaba de morder su esfero y mover su pierna, ni siquiera miraba al tablero, se veía tan ansioso y expectante. Giró hacía mí un par de veces para susurrar cosas como 'ya casi' o 'falta poco' no podía evitar sonreír ante ello.

En el receso fuimos juntos al gimnasio para más prácticas… y solo por si se lo preguntan, si, mi pequeño amigo estaba sufriendo bastante por todo esto, los sueños eran cada vez más constantes y joder, me estaba enloqueciendo, él por otro lado se veía tan malditamente tranquilo, eso me fastidiaba de alguna forma, enserio parecía de piedra el muy… en fin.

Me senté en el suelo frustrado, esos movimientos… dios, no hacían más que suscitar mi maldita imaginación la cual de por si no era muy limpia que digamos.

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó deteniéndose, tomó su pequeña toalla con estampado de gatos y limpio su frente acercándose.

"no…" crucé mis brazos sobre mi entrepierna volteando mi mirada a la nada fastidiado… maldita adolescencia, malditas hormonas…

"se te…"

"no lo digas" murmuré "¿seguimos? puedo cantar desde aquí" me miró preocupado.

"será un problema si pasa en medio de la presentación" si si…

"no miraré hacia ti y ya"

"¿pero y si es por cantar? se dice que Hitler se excitaba sexualmente en medio de sus discu…" reí divertido, se detuvo.

"no es por cantar Butters" bajó la mirada apenado.

"ya veo"

"solo ignorame, continúa…"

"bueno, es algo complicado ignorar eso" señalo a mi entrepierna.

"pues si quieres ayudarme con esto en lugar de ignorarlo…" sugerí previendo un rechazo como respuesta pero…

"con… ¿mi mano o algo así?" elevé mis cejas en sorpresa y mi boca se abrió por sí sola.

"¿hablas enserio?" me miró curioso.

"¿no debería?" bajo la mirada y rubor corrió por sus mejillas "entonces estaba bromeando sup…" me puse de pie.

"no no no, ya no te puedes retractar" y iba camino a él mientras este se tensaba como una especie de conejito siendo acorralado pero sí señores, la señorita vida se cago en mi una vez más y el timbre hijo de la reputisima madre que lo pario sonó…"no-me-jodas" murmuré cerrando mis ojos y presionando mi entrecejo rendido mandando mentalmente a la mierda hasta al marica del conserje ¿en serio? ¡vida de mierda!.

"lastima, ya me voy, nos vemos esta noche" y huyó, dios ¿por que siempre huía? joder.

Luego clases de mierda, salimos juntos y me fuí con Karen. Había pedido el dia libre para practicar por última vez esa tarde, luego una ducha… larga, muy larga, me corrí tantas veces como pude para así con algo de suerte evitar accidentes en medio de la presentación y solo bastó con pensar en Butters ofreciendo su mano y en lo que pudo haber terminado ese momento en el gimnasio. Dios mío, sentía que estaba volviendo a mis años de virgen.

Al parecer a Karen le gustaba escucharme cantar, estuvo acompañándome toda la tarde mientras practicaba en mi habitación, aún no entendía cómo no se había aburrido, claro que tipo siete u ocho se quedó dormida en mi cama.

Y cerca de las diez fuí a su casa, esperé a unas cuadras mientras salía de su habitación por la ventana, luego fuimos camino al auditorio porque allí serían las últimas presentaciones del día y para nuestra fortuna o infortuna éramos los últimos.

* * *

Observé la siguiente pareja traspasar el telón en dirección a donde se encontraban los jueces mientras Butters calentaba, una chica nos haría acompañamiento con arpa aunque no hacía parte de nuestra presentación más que como fondo y pues ahí estaba repasando por última vez las partituras y yo… bueno, yo solo estaba aquí de pie como idiota rogando que no se me parara en medio del escenario.

Por alguna razón recordé cuando me presenté en rumania, estaba junto a mi madre y recuerdo haberme alegrado bastante cuando me aceptaron al punto de importarme una mierda dejarlos a todos aca botados, no era tan considerado en ese entonces y la verdad es que incluso Kyle era medio hijo de puta en esa época.

"¿preparado?" dejé ir aire mirando las luces que se filtraban desde el escenario…

"supongo, solo espero no cagarla" sentí su mano en mi hombro y aún sin verle sabía que sonreía.

"lo harás bien, has practicado mucho, nunca te había visto poner tanto empeño en algo diferente de sexo desde hace bastante" le miré y esa inocente sonrisa me dijo que no buscaba insultarme aunque se hubiese sentido como tal.

"gracias" murmuré y miré hacía la chica centrada en su tarea, era linda… levantó la mirada tras unos segundos y sonrió hacia mí… aw, tenía linda sonrisa tam…

"Kenny…" y la pareja entró anunciando nuestro turno, la chica avanzó junto a dos hombres que ayudaban a llevar el arpa y esas cuestiones, tardarían unos minutos en acomodar el escenario para nosotros.

"¿sip?" estrechó la mirada fastidiado.

"hazlo bien" había algo de molestia su voz ¿y ahora que había hecho?. Avanzó fuera de bambalinas y le seguí.

Aquí íbamos.

* * *

Corrí tras él, después de dar unos pasos fuera del escenario salió a correr hacia los vestidores por alguna razón .

"¡oye!"

"¡¿los escuchaste Kenny?!" gritó y no pude evitar sonreír.

"sip" se detuvo y giró hacía mí respirando pesadamente, me detuve mientras recuperaba el aliento y levantó la mirada hacía mi con esta enorme sonrisa que tanto amaba ver en él.

"¡dijeron q-q-que podríamos llegar a conseguir él solo!" casi gritó y reí por lo bajo sintiéndome alegre de igual manera.

"no deberías ilusionarte, no dijeron que lo tuvi…" chasqueó la lengua y continuó su camino hacia los vestidores, volvió a correr en cierto punto y suspiré para imitar su ritmo.

Entramos al, para este punto, solitario vestidor.

"aún así ya estamos dentro independiente de si tenemos el solo o no" dijo y giró hacía mí, al parecer no podía parar de sonreír y de un momento a otro saltó colgándose de mi cuello "¡lo logramos Kenny!" dijo emocionado contra mi pecho y rodeé sus caderas.

"sip" y se alejó para buscar mi rostro, mordió su labio excitado y sus ojos se iluminaron con este brillo alegre y tierno "estuviste increíble" rió contento.

"gracias a ti" negué.

"no…" pero su deliciosa boca me silenció y le sostuve con más fuerza mientras esos lindos dientes tanteaban mis labios, se alejó tras unos segundos.

"bailar a tu ritmo es tan…" hizo un extraño sonido cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda de emoción, luego se abrieron una vez más para mirarme inundados de alegría y cualquier sinónimo que existiese para esa palabra "es… es como si cantaras solo para mi y tu voz es tan hermosa, como si corriera por todo mi maldito cuerpo y el mundo entero pareciera silenciarse solo para dejar tu voz danzar en el aire a mi lado…" mordió su labio y gimió por lo bajo y joder, ¿él tenía esa clase de gestos? "… es como si tus manos rodearan mis caderas y me impulsaran, como si fuese un pas de deux y no un solo y mi corazón se mueve tan rápido y mi vientre se siente tan extraño y puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mi como dedos trazando mi piel y todo es tan íntimo y embriagante que… que es como… " buscaba una expresión ansioso mientras yo le miraba sorprendido, mientras cierta parte de mi empezaba a despertar por ese tono casi lascivo en su voz "... como una droga, como una droga corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo y tu, todo tu lo es de igual forma, tan adictivo, todo de tí es tan adictivo, tu olor, tu voz, tus ojos, tu sola presencia me enciende y… dios" bajó la mirada y sus orejitas se empezaron a teñir de rojo, le observé expectante mientras recargaba su frente contra mi pecho "si tan solo pudiera tocarte… pero estamos tan lejos de mi habitación y… " murmuró apenado, casi no le pude entender pero cuando había sexo de por medio la verdad es que yo captaba casi cualquier cosa.

Una de mis manos dejó su cadera para levantar su rostro. Me miró apenado, con esa humedad prominente tan característica en él.

"por favor Butters, por favor, déjame cogerte aquí y ahora, por favor" sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se curvaron en preocupación.

"pero…"

"nadie vendrá, somos los últimos, y falta un rato para que cierren, hasta ese momento tenemos tiempo, solo…" y deslicé mi mano hasta su cuello, su respiración escapó temblorosa y pesada mientras sus ojos dudaban como de costumbre pero aún así sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatada por simple lujuria "no pienses demasiado" pasó saliva y me atrajo hacia él, dios… esa lenta y deliciosa danza entre labios empezó y hundí mis dedos en ese sedoso cabello mientras la otra atraía su cadera hacía mi, delgada y delicada guiandole hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared más cercana. Pero este dolor en mi entrepierna me recordó algo, la señorita vida, si, esa hija de puta que odio con todo mi ser me dijo esta tarde 'oye, ¿y si te corres mil veces en el baño para no cagarla en el escenario?, de igual forma llevas días sin tocar a nadie, ¿cual es la probabilidad de que hoy sí lo hagas?'. Con cada centímetro cúbico de sangre que corría a mi sexy amiguito el dolor se hacía creciente, coño, sin contar que el rendimiento no sería el ideal … ¿por qué a mi? digo, puedo llegar a ser un reverendo hijo de puta a veces pero esto era demasiado ya ¿no? ¿¡no!?...

Le dejé ir para ponerme de rodillas frente a él, me miró confundido…

"que…"

"shhh" pero al menos podía darle una pequeña muestra. Empecé a soltar el cordón de su pantalón harem deportivo… "¿te he dicho que soy realmente bueno con mi lengua?" miré hacía arriba, estaba cubriendo su boca en un intento de tapar su rubor mientras sus ojos detallaban cada pequeño movimiento mio, negó.

"n-no" sonreí divertido empezando a deslizar la tela camino abajo para encontrarme con unos boxers blancos con el enorme estampado de un oso panda en el medio, la nariz del mismo sobresaliendo por su erección con algo de humedad justo en el centro de la misma, lo tomé en mi mano sin apartar la tela y mordí con sumo cuidado la punta, un curioso sonido salió de su garganta, una extraña mezcla entre un gemido de terror y placer, fue realmente tierno.

"si supieras a cuántas mujeres he hecho venir con esto…" y deslicé mi lengua sobre él haciendo que la tela se humedeciera aún más, le miré divertido por su sonrojo "... y hombres" mordió su labio con expectación al ver mis dedos deslizarse por la cintilla para empezar a bajarlos…

"¿p-p-por qué estas…" le miré curioso deteniéndome a mitad del camino, viendo esta delgada línea rubia unos centímetros más arriba de su miembro aún sin revelar, mordió su labio frustrado.

"¿no quieres?" claro que quería pero yo era medio hijo de puta en momentos así, no lo podía evitar, cuando te sientes en total control es realmente divertido jugar un poco, además de fácil y más aún con él…

"n-no, digo s-s…" y cubrió su rostro "e-eres cruel, eres muy cruel" dios, este niño me enloquecía. Mordí mi labio y aparté la maldita imagen de ese oso panda y esa cosita rosada y húmeda se levantó frente a mi y este deseo por probarle me llenó por completo. Lamí mis labios antes de deslizar mi lengua sobre esas transparentes gotas de presemen, este tono salado casi imperceptible corrió por mi paladar y su suave gemido por mi cuerpo, era tan malditamente sensible… "p-pensé que s-s-solo usarías t-tu p-p-p-pe…" sonreí para luego recorrer desde la base hasta la punta silenciándole por completo…

"no hoy" murmuré y levanté una de sus piernas llevándola a mi hombro para un mejor acceso. Y por primera vez lo tomé en mi boca, solo la punta mientras en el interior hacia chocar esa cabecita con mi lengua cuidando que mis dientes no le rozaran en absoluto, su pierna, la única que ahora le mantenía de pie tembló mientras sus manos buscaban por instinto mi cabello, fuí aún más profundo.

"jesús" gimió hundiendo sus dedos sin jalar de mi, casi como si se contuviera de hacerme daño o que se yo. Mordí la base y se tensó en miedo pero tras unos segundos se relajó dejando ir un suave gemido, luego empecé el viaje de vuelta moviendo mi lengua en el proceso… "por dios ¿que me estas haciendo?" y chupé la punta con deliberada fuerza para dejarle libre con un pequeño 'pop' por ello. Le miré divertido, sus ojos azules húmedos por excitación me observaban expectantes, su respiración era errática y estaba tan sonrojado… jugueteé con mis dedos en su lindo miembro viendo su pierna temblar y tras unos segundos embriagandome con sus tantos gestos volví a repetir el proceso intercalando movimientos, ritmos y añadiendo una que otra cosa nueva.

Y en cierto punto me fijé en que de hecho estaba evitando mover sus caderas, hundirse en mi, usarme, solo se mantenía anclado a la pared probablemente sintiendo que moverlas era alguna clase de falta de respeto, reí por lo bajo alejándome.

"Leopold"

"¿eh?" estaba tan perdido que al parecer no me escuchó, sonreí plantando un suave beso en su punta.

"mueve tus caderas" jugueteaba con su presemen, sus ojitos se abrieron.

"¿q-qué?"

"solo hazlo, como si te estuvieses cogiéndo a alguien, tan fuerte como desees, tan profundo como la quieras meter" y lo tomé por completo y se tensó en placer, salí y busqué su rostro, limpie mi labio con el pulgar y sonreí entretenido por sus expresiones "¿no quieres?" curvó sus cejas en duda.

"pero Lexus odiab…" y lo poco que se había levantado mi sexy amigo se bajó con solo escuchar ese nombre, cubrió su boca al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho "perdón, es de muy mala educación hablar de otra persona en momentos así, perdón" negué poniéndome de pie, me miró preocupado.

"da igual, no es la primera vez que me comparan con alguien más, algunas veces me llaman con otro nombre…" sonreí desviando la mirada, incluso Cartman me llamó Kyle una vez.

"perdón… " murmuró mirando al suelo, me acerqué a él para arreglar su pantalón.

"ya van a cerrar, si no nos apuramos nos dejarán aquí" sonreí "aunque no me molestaría quedarme encerrado contigo toda la noche" hizo este lindo puchero sin atreverse a mirarme "¿vamos?" asintió alejándose para tomar sus cosas, su abrigo y demás de su locker, suspiré abrazandole por detrás, recargando mi mentón sobre su suave cabello "sabes realmente bien, a la próxima te haré correr bastante" se tensó "¿bien?"

"b-bien" sonreí alejándome.

"te espero afuera"

"s-si"

* * *

Por fin no más prácticas en el gimnasio o en la parte trasera del colegio, aun que igual seguía yendo allá. Cartman y Kyle estaban actuando menos violentos entre ellos, era gracioso pero ya no discutían tanto y aún cuando lo hacían hablaban de cosas que solo ellos dos entendían porque al parecer estaban pasando mucho tiempo en compañía del otro, se iban juntos después de clases, Kyle le esperaba en la biblioteca y todo… en resumen, más o menos llegué a la conclusión de que estaban cogiendo ¿que por qué no hacía nada? … bueno, recordé las palabras de Kyle, 'un placer tan grande que le das la espalda a tu moral', creo que eso ya era suficiente, y debía admitir que Cartman era realmente bueno haciéndote olvidar por completo que estabas cogiendo con un hijo de puta. Así que si, los deje ser, ¿para qué complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban?. Igual fué muy raro a la hora de aceptarlo, porque obviamente Kyle iba abajo e imaginar a Cartman cogiendoselo pues era… no sé, era muy muy muy raro, como imaginar a tu ex y a tu mejor amigo cogiendo, no es como que Cartman fuera mi ex pero era equiparable a alguien que odias bastante… en fin, era muy muy muy raro por no decir bizarro.

El miércoles publicaron los resultados finales de las audiciones y si, señores y señoras como todo el mundo lo espera conseguimos el solo.

"no creo que sea muy justo que yo obtenga eso cuando ni siquiera quiero la beca" comenté de vuelta a casa, era cerca de la una y me sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo sus padres no sospecharan nada, claro que su padre no sospechó ni un segundo de su hijo cuando este decidió usar su dron para grabar el arbusto de la mama de Craig, supongo que confiaban bastante en él o más bien en sus métodos sobre él.

"no importa, si la consigues solo la cedes al siguiente con mejor puntuación"

"tal vez debería hablar al respecto, no creo que deba, ya sabes, ir hasta el final como si estuviese compi…"

"no" le miré curioso "solo espera, de todos modos lo más seguro es que no la ganes ¿no? que importa entonces" sonrió hacia el frente y bueno…

"aún no te rindes ¿no?"

"¿eh?" suspiré, me adelanté y me puse frente a él para tomarle de los hombros y así enfatizar en mi punto.

"¿podrías parar Butters?" porque ya me estaba empezando a joder un poco todo esto. Hizo este tierno puchero y me sentí mal por esto, pero era necesario.

"pero…"

"no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito cambiar, no necesito esa beca y te lo digo por milésima vez Butters, no pienso dejar South Park. En un poco menos de siete semanas nos separaremos y ese será el fin ¿bien? por favor deja de intentar hacer algo de mi que no soy" bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, le dejé ir "si entiendes eso sería realmente genial"

"eres realmente cruel, no solo conmigo, contigo mismo también…" había enojo en su voz, dejé ir aire rendido… "no lo haré, no me voy a rendir contigo, en algún momento entenderás que lo hago por tu bien y aún si no vas conmigo la verdad espero que te arrepientas en algún punto por haber dado la espalda a un mejor futuro, con eso me basta" y pasó de mi "hasta mañana" chasqueé la lengua ya fastidiado para este punto ignorando el enojo en su voz, de todos modos mañana él o yo, alguno se disculparía con el otro, de alguna forma así funcionábamos.

* * *

"haré un lapdance a Cartman" y me miró como si yo fuese el imbécil aquí, no me importó, solo sonreí divertido acomodando la cámara.

"¿por qué?" pregunté y rió mientras Cartman le miraba expectante por la respuesta.

"por qué es un hijo de puta y se lo merece" y ambos reímos por su respuesta.

"bueno, entonces debería formularme el actuar como un hijo de puta contigo de ahora en adelante" me miró confundido y luego Stan y Nicole empezaron a hablar, mi celular vibró y mantuve la cámara mientras leía el mensaje.

" _ya se durmieron_ " sonreí satisfecho, levanté la mirada para ver a Cartman salir de la habitación y rodé los ojos.

"¡bueno bueno!" todos miraron y Kyle solo se fue siguiendo al culon, suspiré "tengo que irme pero volveré y haremos a ese par cumplir su reto, cuento con ustedes" varios asintieron, Stan solo me miró fastidiado y le ignoré apagando la cámara y saliendo de allí. Llenaría esta cosa de situaciones realmente divertidas y las mostraría en esa reunión que probablemente haríamos dentro de diez año para vernos la cara, o tal vez en la graduación, que se yo.

Caminé al baño y abrí encontrándome con una escena sumamente atractiva, dios, esto solo lo había visto en mis más bajos sueños, claro que por lo general yo estaba en el medio. Bebe miró por sobre su hombro hacia mí y dejó ir aire rendida.

"¿que quieres?"

"¿me prestas tu auto un momento?" suspiró, sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su jean y las tiró hacía mi, las tomé.

"le haces siquiera un rasguño McCormick y te arrancaré la polla con los dientes, ahora largo que estamos ocupadas" y volvió su concentración a Wendy quien solo reía como estupida.

"o te puedes unir si quieres" comentó divertida, reí por lo bajo negando, saqué mi celular y tomé una foto rápido antes de salir echando candado y cerrando solo para que nadie más las interrumpiera.

"¡hey!"

"¡no te preocupes, es solo para mí!" grité para bajar por las escaleras.

Había demasiada gente, en serio demasiada. Salí al patio, luego a la carretera y había tantos autos estacionados por ahí al azar… suspiré mirando alrededor hasta por fin ver el suyo, coño. Tomé mi celular.

" _estaré en un rato allí_ " textee subiendo, arranqué.

En serio conducir por aquí era un martirio, tardé varios minutos saliendo para luego tomar la carretera, pero como ya he recalcado antes South Park es sumamente pequeño por tanto no tardé demasiado en llegar a su casa, o unas casas atrás, no podía estacionar en frente. Bajé y caminé hasta ver la ventana de sus padres, rodeé al patio trasero y allí estaba esperando mirando a la nada con la cortina corrida, salté la valla, miró hacía abajo y una linda sonrisa surgió en él, sonreí de vuelta y abrió, extendí mis brazos caminando para estar bajo él.

"salta" susurré lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara, me miró confundido, moví mis manos hacia él haciendo señas para que se tirara y curvó el ceño preocupado.

"puedo bajar por mi mismo"

"oh vamos, sé un poco más gay Butters" hizo este puchero de fastidio, sacó medio cuerpo sentándose en el borde y dejó ir aire rendido "no te dejaré caer" sonreí y rodó los ojos fastidiado para saltar… no le dejé caer, alcancé a rodear su cadera antes de golpear de culo contra el suelo, coño, dolió bastante.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie, al parecer mi trasero amaba el jardín de Butters porque esta era como la tercera vez que me caía aquí. Extendió su mano y la tomé.

"sip" sonrió aliviado y empezó a caminar hacía la valla, saltó sin mucho esfuerzo y le seguí.

"¿debería llamar un taxi?" preguntó.

"a esta hora es un fastidio, pedí el auto de Bebe prestado" miró hacía mi fastidiado.

"ya…" aw.

"estaba algo ocupada así que fue fácil"

"¿ocupada?" sonreí divertido sacando mi celular para mostrarle la dichosa foto que me acompañaría en una que otra noche de aburrimiento, sus ojitos se abrieron en sorpresa "¿la fiebre gay también afecta a las mujeres?" esa cosa se había esparcido como la peste, ahora todo el mundo creía que había una enfermedad por ahí que los hacía homosexuales. Era bastante gracioso pero supongo que Kyle no se lo tomaba de esa forma.

"no realmente, solo está demasiado borracha, aparte Bebe es buena en lo que hace y ellas son…" dejé ir aire buscando las palabras indicadas "digamos que Wendy estará bastante enojada mañana por ello, y le hará algo igual de malo en lo que nos queda en la secundaria, de todos modos fué ella quien hizo de Bebe miss Bullying en los últimos meses, se lo tenía que cobrar de alguna manera"

"pero Bebe fué quien se acostó con el novio de Wendy en un principio"

"pero antes de eso Wendy le hizo algo bastante malo a Bebe… llevan así por años, creo que todo empezó cuando Wendy arruinó su plan para conseguir zapatos gratis de Clyde y la destronó como presidenta de las niñas… en fin, son mejores amigas pero a su vez se odian, las mujeres son criaturas fascinantes ¿no lo crees?"

"ow…" reí por lo bajo llegando al auto de Bebe.

"tengo que mostrarte el vídeo de Craig, es muy muy bueno" y abrí, él rodeó al asiento de copiloto.

"¿de qué?" y cerró, tras unos segundos arranque.

"le dijo a la mama de Kyle un montón de porquerías" reí buscando la cámara, la había dejado por aquí en algún lado, la pasé a él "búscalo, se llama 'Craig es un marica', y también está este otro de Kyle"

"parece bastante animada la fiesta" asentí, viendo de reojo como reproducía el vídeo, empezó a reír un poco "¿por qué hizo eso?"

"perdió una apuesta, por fin" luego puso este de Kyle.

"¿Kyle dándole un lapdance a Cartman?" mordí mi labio divertido, eso iba a ser realmente genial.

"aún no, pero planeo hacer que lo haga, nadie se escapa de mis retos y menos si Cartman está involucrado en ello"

* * *

Entre tomando su mano, varios miraron hacia nosotros y la verdad no me importó en absoluto, por otro lado a Butters si parecía molestarle porque hacía lo imposible para soltarla, no le dejé ir.

"hey" bien, precisamente a quien estaba buscando. Saque las llaves.

"Bebe, necesito un grandísimo favor tuyo" las tiré hacía ella y las tomó, me miró por unos segundos antes de responder.

"¿que?" sonreí y Butters me tomo con mas fuerza "hola Butters, pensé que no vendrías"

"b-bueno no planeaba v-venir" los ojos de nuestra querida amiga bajó a nuestras manos unidas, sonrió.

"ya veo" y volvió a mí "¿y? ¿que favor?"

"bueno, mientras no estabas jugabamos verdad o reto, el reto de Wendy fue ir a donde ti…" rió por lo bajo.

"si, gracias por eso"

"¿donde esta ella por cierto?" se encogió de hombros .

"aún se está recuperando" puso esta sonrisa divertida probablemente recordando, suspiré .

"como sea, el de Kyle era hacer un lapdance a cualquier chico en la habitación" elevó sus cejas interesada "eligió a Cartman" bufó desviando la vista con gracia.

"los brownies le pegaron algo duro" asentí.

"¿brownies?" miré a Butters y sonreí divertido.

"te daré uno ahorita" susurré a su oído.

"no los comas cariño, no confies mucho en él" me señaló, rodé los ojos.

"el punto es que tuve que irme así que está pendiente eso, tú traerás a Kyle y yo a Cartman, ¿está bien?"

"¿y si se resiste?"

"solo emborrachale más, es sumamente fácil" rió divertida.

"bien, ¿aquí?" señaló hacia la sala donde estaba el DJ y la mayoría de gente… medite sobre ello por un momento.

"entonces hay que joderlo hasta que no recuerde ni su propio nombre si queremos que lo haga aquí"

"eso no es muy amable de tu parte Kenny" viré hacia Butters, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"es una fiesta, la última, que importa" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado desviando la mirada.

"iré a buscarle entonces"

"nos vemos en un rato" asintió empezando a avanzar entre la multitud, saqué mi celular.

"¿soltaras mi mano en algún momento?"

"nop" y marqué "¿donde estas culón?" había tanto ruido que era realmente difícil escuchar algo, me acerqué a Butters para besarle pero retrocedió.

" _necesito hablar contigo_ " y volví a mi lugar algo decepcionado, bajó la mirada con un revoltijo emocional en su expresión.

"¿sobre?"

" _Trent_ " suspiré dejando ir la mano de Butters.

"¿donde estas?"

" _en el jardín trasero, por la cocina sigues derecho y pasas de la piscina a la derecha_ "

"¿que coño haces allí?"

" _solo ven_ " y colgó, suspiré.

"¿pasa algo Butters?" mordió su labio frustrado.

"es que… si alguien nos ve y le cuenta a mi padre, de por sí que ya estoy desobedeciéndolos bastante al venir aquí…"

"bueno, te escapas cada noche entre semana" levantó la mirada con fastidio en ella.

"sí pero allá nadie me conoce o sabe donde vivo o conoce a mis padres… aquí por otro lado…" suspiró.

"oh vamos Butters, ¿crees que todos aquí están con el permiso de sus padres? ¿crees que Token se acercó a donde su madre a decirle que haría una fiesta con alcohol, putas, brownies de marihuana y quien sabe que mierdas más?"

"¿de marihuana?"

"nadie es aquí lo suficiente hijo de puta como para acusar a otros porque todos pueden ser acusados de igual forma, incluso Kyle habrá mentido al menos un poco para estar aquí… supongo que a los únicos padres a los que les importa una mierda son a los míos y a la mama de Cartman" sonreí divertido "tenemos inmunidad"

"ow"

"en fin, tengo que ir a buscar al culón, solo no comas los brownies si no estoy cerca y no bebas si no estoy cerca, tampoco te metas mucho a donde están bailando porque fijo te van a manosear y…"

"iré contigo entonces"

"bien" sonreí tomando una vez su mano, no protestó esta vez.

Avanzamos hasta la cocina, piscina y le pedí que se quedara allí un momento, obedeció como de costumbre. Entré, se encontraba recargado contra una pared mirando a la nada en plan melancólico, sonreí por la idea.

"y fué en ese preciso momento de su vida en el que él se dió cuenta de que la había cagado" miró hacía mi fastidiado.

"¿que?"

"es que tenías esta expresión de…" suspiré "en fin, ¿necesitabas hablar conmigo?" volvió la mirada a la nada.

"Trent planea usar a Kahl de alguna forma y entre más nos tomemos mayor la probabilidad de que nos la meta, te dije que esperaras a la graduación pero supongo que habrá que hacerlo mucho antes…" me acerqué.

"pensé que no te importaba Kyle" frunció el ceño.

"no me importa, tengo una idea del cómo lo va a usar, claro que al fin y al cabo es solo una idea pero no salgo muy bien parado en ella, y dudo que lo haga en cualquier otra cosa con que salga ese hijo de puta así que no se trata de él" sonreí.

"¿no ibas a ir por su madre, luego sus tíos… de hecho esta noche ibas a…" suspiró.

"¿que quieres saber?"

"nada, cambiaste de parecer justo después de que Kyle te siguió, solo pensaba que era demasiada coincidencia" miró hacia mí con amenazas flotando entre nosotros pero no me importaba, sonreí divertido.

"no lo hago por él" rodé los ojos, supongo que era mucho esperar que lo admitiera.

"¿entonces? ¿cuando lo haré?" volviendo al tema.

"el lunes" asentí, se alejó de la pared "nos vemos el domingo en la noche, no tengo humor para seguir en esta fiesta de mierda" pero le retuve parándome frente a él.

"una cosa más" elevó sus cejas curioso "Kyle no ha cumplido su reto y siendo que haces parte de él…" rodó los ojos.

"solo hará el ridículo, es un judío, no tiene ritmo, pedirle bailar es como esperar que en los guetos dejen de parir como conejos de mierda" e intentó avanzar pero le detuve una vez más.

"¿no le quieres ver hacer el ridículo?" suspiró.

"no si lo hace sobre mi" y salió, le seguí y al llegar a la piscina Butters se nos unió.

"Cartman, no seas hijo de puta" aunque daba igual, podía usar a Stan o a alguien más, que fuera Cartman hacía las cosas más divertidas, pero si no quería yo no le podía obligar.

"hey Kenny" pero para mi fortuna venía Bebe con Kyle, dios, se veía tan perdido que hasta Butters lo notó, miró hacia nosotros y rió.

"¡Kenny!" y saltó sobre mi colgándose de mi cuello, por instinto rodeé sus caderas para que no se cayera, se alejó un poco y rió como alguna clase de infante frente a un juguete nuevo, y mi mirada buscó por instinto a Bebe, está que decía '¿que coño le hiciste?'. Se encogió de hombros.

"lo querías ebrio, lo tienes ebrio"

"¿te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un culo de puta madre Kenny?" ¿que?. Y me dejó y Butters tomó mi mano, Cartman solo le observaba como si de la nada le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

"no, pero gracias…" rió un poco más y viró hacía Cartman, su sonrisa se tornó juguetona, casi siniestra.

"y tu" mordió su labio "eso que dijiste en el…" pero el culón le interrumpió.

"bien, nos vamos" y tomó un brazo de Kyle para empezar a llevárselo pero yo tomé el otro.

"no no no, tu te puedes ir a la puta madre si quieres pero nuestro querido Kyle se queda" miró hacia mi fastidiado.

"no creo que su madre le haya dado…"

"¿a qué hora debes llegar a casa Kyle?" pregunté y meditó por unos segundos, Cartman probablemente maldiciéndome internamente.

"no tengo que llegar" sonrió y miré hacía el culón satisfecho mientras este fruncía el ceño en fastidio "me quedaría donde Cartman para…"

"bien, lo haré ¡dios!" y tomó a Kyle llevándoselo lejos, suspiré saboreando la victoria mientras les seguía.

* * *

" _¿qué sucedería si no puedo salvarte esta vez?, la idea en sí misma me molesta bastante, la vida sería tan aburrida sin ti que nunca podría dejarte ir sin más…_ " como si alguien hubiese abierto mi maldito pecho de par en par y hubiese dado un puño directo a mi corazón esta extraña sensación que odiaba pero a su vez me fascinaba invadió mis entrañas y mi razón… Cartman era experto en hacerme sentir ese tipo de mierdas, igual en segundos recobré el aliento al entrever posibles mentiras que algo de mi deseaba creer, pero entonces levantó su celular y les detuvo de hacer daño a la madre de Trent solo porque yo le dije, aunque no tenía la certeza, mañana en el periódico lo vería y me arrepentiría por no salir corriendo o me reiría a todo pulmón por lo estúpido de la situación…

Me quiere, esta obsecionado conmigo, me salvó, una, dos… mi aversión se alejó paulatinamente bajo su tacto y aún cuando el miedo estaba reticente en lo más profundo de mi estómago y en lo más oscuro de mi mente el fondo que toque en algún punto había quedado tan lejos de mi… y le agradecí por ello. Mi cabeza, mi pecho, mis piernas, mi vientre temblaba con sus palabras quemando y aun cuando le dejé allí mientras mis pantalones apretaban estaba tan absorto en su confesión que parecía como si todos a mi alrededor hubiesen desaparecido ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si Eric Theodore Cartman de hecho me quería? ¿y sí más que un maldito abismo al que saltar no fue más que una mano que tomar en medio de todo este caos? una mano con guantes de cuero, negros y fríos, con espinas inyectando odio y tristeza pero dejando correr placer y deseos tan bajos como los suyos por mis venas creando esta frustrante mezcla de sentimientos que me consumían cada noche antes de dormir y que incluso daba caza a mis sueños…

¿Cómo debía sentirme respecto a eso? para nada bien supongo, no congeniabamos y le odiaba, le odiaba tanto que dolía aún cuando mi cuerpo parecía correr en busca de su tacto, y era tan frustrante, el era tan frustrante, tan malditamente odioso y dios… pero estaba este niño en mi interior, ese de diez años que para este punto no paraba de reír por el hecho de tener a su peor enemigo en tan humillante estado, " _le gusto al culón, a ese gordo hijo de puta que intentó erradicar a mi pueblo, ese que me infectó de VIH, ese que me persiguió hasta el maldito pentágono para hacerme chupar sus bolas… ¿que tan bajo puedes caer Cartman? que estupido, patetico eres, porque al fin de cuentas soy tan jodidamente inalcanzable para ti_ "pero estaba esta otra que tenía los recuerdos de cada maldita tarde junto a él, me salvó, me ayudó con mis miedos y me dejó probar de ese casi adictivo sabor a pecado tintado por esa casa en llamas y el enojo de Trent… y algo en mí confiaba, ¿por qué? no debería, él es malvado, solo quiere destruirme, verme arrastrando, sufriendo, rogando ¿por qué debería confiar? ¿por qué debería seguir con su juego? aún si me quiere me puede herir, mantenerme entre sus garras, y hacerme gritar… ¿por que dudas? si al final te apuñalará por la espalda como cada maldita vez…

"¡Kyle!, dios, te he estado buscando por todo el maldito lugar" y esa voz chillona me sacó de mi letargo, Bebe venía caminando hacia mí, retrocedí porque el que me estuviese buscando la verdad no me hacía sentir muy seguro y menos en un lugar así. Para mi infortunio tomó mi mano antes de poder huir y me empezó a jalar a quien sabe donde.

"¿por qué?" sonrió hacía mi.

"aún tienes un reto que cumplir cariño" y guiño hacía mi y mi estómago se revolvió, no no no, dios, estaba realmente jodido de la cabeza en ese momento, intenté soltarme de su agarre pero no me dejó.

"¿pueden cambiar el reto?" pregunté rogativo… bailar sobre Cartman como una maldita puta después de ese momento tan incomodo… no, tienen que estar de coña.

"no te preocupes, estarás tan borracho que no recordaras nada para mañana"

"pero no estoy tan…"

"¡aquí está!" gritó y de la nada este grupo de tipos me rodeó y me levantó.

"¡JODER QUE COÑO HACEN!" y empecé a patalear y a gritar pero la puta de Bebe solo se reía mientras me movían como a un maldito muñeco ¿por que tengo que ser tan liviano? dios. Y me alzaron de cabeza frente a este barril de cerveza o lo que fuera y pusieron ese tubo de mierda en mi boca. Trataba de sacarlo pero lo volvían a poner ahí y trataba de pelear pero eran los hijos de puta del club de fútbol americano, ¡DIOS!.

"¡BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, BEBE!" gritaba todo el jodido mundo y esa rubia que parecía ser ahora mismo el maldito demonio en persona se acercó a mi oído.

"vamos, entre más rápido acabemos con esto mas rapido te puedes ir" gemí frustrado una última vez y la tentación de olvidarlo todo por un fragmento de tiempo me llenó así como el bullicio y empecé a beber como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras no terminara haciendo o diciendo algo malo supongo que estaba bien.

* * *

Y aquí estaba y no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pasando, había esta multitud a nuestro alrededor y todo daba vueltas, quería ir a vomitar y dios, nada se quedaba quieto ¡nada se quedaba quieto!¡¿POR QUÉ?!, y esta expresión de fastidio en Cartman, ¡era tan graciosa!.

"¿que coño estamos haciendo?" pregunté riendo, Cartman gruñó fastidiado, estaba sentado sobre él y había silencio, no había música "¡¿donde esta la musica?!" grité.

"dios, te estoy odiando tanto ahora mismo" murmuró sosteniendo mis caderas, si me mantenía en mi lugar era porque él me sostenía. Reí por su comentario poniendo mis manos sobre sus frías mejillas.

"¿por qué mientes calabacín? mentir está mal" y las jalé como si se tratara de alguna clase de infante y enterró sus dedos con fastidio en mi pelvis y me espalda se tensó por el repentino dolor, le miré fastidiado "bah, amargado" balbuceé pero entonces algo empezó a sonar a lo lejos, Cartman suspiró y empujó mi espalda hacía él para tener un mejor acceso a mi oído.

"si no quieres hacer el ridículo solo haz lo que yo diga, ¿bien?"

"muérete" y enterró sus dedos con más fuerza y dí un pequeño salto en mi lugar.

"harás lo que _YO_ diga, Kahl"

"bien bien, dios, ¿se te hizo más pequeña? que humor de mierda" y este ritmo empezó a sonar a lo lejos, el bullicio de la gente alentandonos a hacer no se que llenó mis oídos y miré alrededor encontrándome con caras por todos lados, incluyendo a Kenny con su puta cámara y esa expresión preocupada de Stan, esa sonrisa fastidiosa en Bebe… "no tengo ni la más remota idea de que está pasando Cartman" suspiró.

"lo sé" la música se hacía más y más prominente y sentía que debía hacer algo pero… "no es tan lenta así que no te muevas ni muy lento pero tampoco muy rápido ¿bien?" asentí estupidizado "ahora rodea mis hombros" obedecí y sonrió "mueve tus caderas, lento, como cuando estás sobre mi y quieres seguir sintiéndome pero no te quieres correr, así" y las imagenes me invadieron y mi vientre se encendió. Asentí y empecé a simular el movimiento mientras sus manos me ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio, sonrió satisfecho una vez más "bien, bastante bien para un judío sin ritmo" mordió su labio "ahora hazlo en círculos, luego intercala, usa tu mano derecha para recorrer mi pecho y endereza más tu espalda" asentí mientras ese tono gutural que usaba me recordaba a momentos específicos, cuando me pedía que diera la vuelta, o cuando pedía que abriera más las piernas, cuando… pasé saliva mientras mi mano recorría su pecho, la cicatriz de su abdomen exacta a la mía a través de la tela, esa piel que siempre rasguñaba cada vez que el estaba sobre mi, o cada vez que yo mismo me hundía en él…

"esto está _tan_ mal" murmuré buscando sus ojos avellana, me miraron divertidos, con este tinte de maldad corriendo por ese precioso iris, esa mezcla de ámbar, ese embriagante tinte a whisky en vaso old fashion con estas esmeraldas simulando hielo yaciendo casi imperceptibles en la base del cristal con esquirlas de deseo desprendiéndose de ellas… esquirlas de mi propiedad.

"eso es lo divertido Kahl" y su aliento rozó mis labios y juro por dios que en mi vida quise tanto besar a alguien como en ese momento, me acerqué y su pulgar me detuvo "solo espera un poco más" y abrí mis labios lo suficiente, le mordí y deslicé mi lengua alrededor de este y observó totalmente fascinado por mis movimientos, esto era demasiado divertido. Lo alejó.

"¿por qué?" sonrió.

"planeo darle un mejor uso a esa boca en mi habitación" y un escalofríos recorrió mi columna "ahora ponte de pie, lento, no mires a esas personas, solo a mi, ¿bien?" asentí retrocediendo pero su mano retuvo mi nuca haciendo que nuestros rostros mantuvieran algo de esa intimidad "camina alrededor de la silla lento, mantén contacto conmigo, visual, o con tus manos, luego…" dejó ir aire "pon tu lindo culo frente a mi, como si te fueras a sentar sobre mis piernas pero sin hacerlo, luego yo lo guiaré" y me dejó ir y esa mano que se mantenía en mi cadera se apartó de igual manera, su mirada fija en mí y todo a nuestro alrededor tan malditamente lejano. Mi mano se mantuvo en su hombro mientras daba esa estúpida vuelta no entendiendo el porqué, la deslicé por su nuca, su cálida piel y me incliné sobre él para rodearlo por detrás, recorrí su pecho mientras mi aliento surcaba su oído.

"¿cómo deseas usar mi boca _Eric_?" sus hombros se tensaron y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo alejándome.

"tu sabes muy bien cómo _Kyle_ " le escuché a pesar del bullicio y la música, volví una vez más y dios mio, enserio no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba a punto de hacer "haz esta curva con tu espalda, levanta tu cadera y muévela, lento… como cuando estas contra la pared Kahl" la música silenciaba todos nuestros murmullos, tantas palabras sucias flotando entre ambos como ecos de momentos aún más sucios bajo las sábanas… y las memorias corrieron como ese río de pecado, mis gemidos traspasando el silencio de su sala, sus manos en cuero

recorriendo mi columna con fina precisión y esa voz, dios, esa maldita voz susurrando a mi oído lo tanto que le gustaba cogerme, lo estrecho y húmedo que estaba. Y el ritmo tomaba sentido con cada beat y mis caderas lo seguían mientras las memorias no hacían más que hacerme desear estar a solas con él mientras sus manos en mis caderas guiaban mis movimientos y yo cerraba mis ojos limitandome a sentir, saboreando el contacto como si se tratase de vino deslizándose garganta abajo, y las tomé para moverlas por mis costados odiando tanto esa maldita tela que las separaba de mi piel y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron con esta necesidad absurda por enterrarlos en piel desnuda y sin detener el movimiento me senté sobre sus piernas, su aliento rozando mi nuca, nuestras manos entrelazadas recorriendo mis piernas abiertas sobre las suyas y esa erección presionando contra mi, mis mas bajos instintos buscando esta fricción en movimiento circulares y su respiración pesada contra mi cuello enviando espasmos por mi columna.

"estás tan jodidamente duro Cartman" y sus manos fueron a mis piernas abriendolas con más insistencia, haciendo que la tela de este maldito pantalón apretara con más fuerza, dios ¿por qué me puse esta porquería tan ajustada?.

"no soy el único" reí por lo bajo.

"da igual, para este punto de reputacion solo tengo lo puta, tu por otro lado…" y me moví con más insistencia y recargó su frente en mi espalda y le escuché gruñir por lo bajo, fuera por fastidio o placer se escuchó increíble "dios, esto es tan _tan_ gracioso" y subí mi mano a su cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro "debo estar realmente borracho para quererte tan desesperadamente y no desear vomitar en el proceso" reí deteniendo el movimiento "incluso luces tan bien y todo"

"siempre luzco bien, pero tu enorme nariz de judío no te deja ver una mierda" reí una vez más y la música se silencio.

"tal vez tengas razón"

"joder Kyle" y como si esta barrera que nos separaba de la realidad se rompiera me di cuenta en la situación en la que me encontraba, los gritos llenaron la habitación y la verdad me importo una mierda, todo esto era tan gracioso de alguna manera. La cámara de Kenny fué lo primero que mi vista enfocó y tomé su mano para ponerme de pie, sentía este bulto fastidioso pero repito por milésima vez, ahora todo parecía importarme un culo realmente "eso fue bastante…"

"... intenso" complementó Bebe a Kenny acercándose a la escena del crimen "quien diría que debajo de ese estudiante modelo había una cosita tan sexy"

"¿estas bien Kyle?" preguntó Stan tomándome de los hombros, alejándome de las garras de ese par demoníaco de rubios.

"no seas marica Stan ¿no ves lo _feliz_ que está?" comentó Kenny con tono divertido y reí ante el comentario safandome del agarre de mi tal-vez-mejor-amigo-para-siempre. Mi celular vibró y salté por ello.

"¿y Cartman?" preguntó Butters acercándose mientras la música volvía y la gente seguía con la fiesta, miré alrededor y no estaba.

"¡BEBE!" gritó alguien a lo lejos y la rubia se tenso.

"ala, pues al parecer Wendy ya está de vuelta" sonrió por lo bajo yendo hacía el grupo de futbolista que unos minutos atrás me habían vuelto mierda "chicos, a por la siguiente" y le siguieron, y Cartman era el capitán de esos gorilas, rei por lo bajo.

"dios, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando veas esto mañana Kyle" reía Kenny y si, mi celular vibró, lo tomé.

" _te espero en el auto_ " sonreí divertido.

"bueno, supongo que me iré a coger con el culón, nos vemos mañana" y me despedí.

"¡¿que?!" escuché a Stan y no pude contener la risa una vez más moviéndome torpemente entre la multitud.

"dejalo, solo esta bromeando… tú por otro lado no has brillado mucho hoy Stan"

"oh no no no Kenny, aleja esa puta camara de mi"

"nop" y sus murmullos se perdieron mientras uno que otro se acercaba a mí para hablar sobre lo genial que había estado pero mi mente solo estaba fija en ese maldito auto. Ignoré todo y el aire de la noche golpeó mientras salía al patio frontal, tanta gente y autos por ahí, botellas de cerveza y otras cochinadas por el suelo, latas, cigarrillos… pobre Token.

Y por fin vi la maldita camioneta, la ventana del conductor estaba abierta y Cartman miraba algo en su celular desde allí, me acerqué a su ventana.

"hola guapo" reí un poco y viró hacia mí con esta cómica expresión.

"entra de una puta vez, estas demasiado ebrio" saqué mi lengua y me hizo pistola volviendo su mirada a su estúpido celular.

"Cartman me quiere, Cartman me quiere…" y levantó esta mirada de fastidio, me alejé repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez mientras rodeaba la camioneta hasta el asiento de copiloto riendo como estúpido, tuve que apoyarme en el auto porque todo daba demasiadas vueltas. Intenté abrir la puerta pero esa porquería no se abría "¡culon!" suspiró hastiado inclinándose para hacerlo por mi, sonreí satisfecho y entré.

"¿qué le dijiste a tu mamá?" preguntó mientras encendía el motor…

"dije que me quedaría en tu casa creo ¿o en la de Stan?, en la de Kenny no, siempre me mira feo cuando le digo que me quedaré donde Kenny y…"

"bien" y arrancó.

* * *

Gemí fastidiado por esas punzadas horribles que recorrían mi maldita cabeza cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos, mi estómago se sentía como una mierda y mi boca se sentía absurdamente seca. Por fin pude mover un poco mis párpados hacia arriba solo para encontrarme con este destello de mierda que me hizo cerrarlos una vez más y gruñir y maldecir por ello.

"dios" y me cubrí con esas sábanas hasta la cabeza para rodear mi cabeza como si eso de alguna forma fuese a alivianar el suplicio… abrí mis ojos y la oscuridad que proporcionaba la tela era suficiente aún cuando algo de luz traspasaba las blancas cobijas, un cuerpo era visible frente a mí y traté de recordar algo pero todo estaba tan, dios, era como tratar de agarrar agua con los dedos abiertos, nada se mantenía en su lugar y dolía solo tratar. Lo último que mi memoria captaba con algo de lucidez era Bebe ordenandole a esos hijos de puta que me hicieran beber… joder. Gemí por otra linda picada en mi cabeza y tras rendirme en intentar dar algo de sentido a esto aparte de mi rostro las sábanas solo un poco para encontrarle durmiendo frente a mi, esa plácida expresión, tranquila y vulnerable y… saqué mi mano de las cobijas para tocar su nariz con mi pulgar, lo presioné y fruncí mi ceño por ese dolor de cabeza horrible pero dejé que mi pulgar se deslizara hasta sus labios, rosados y semi abiertos y recordé por milésima vez sus palabras, y hizo esta expresión de fastidio antes de despertar que le ví varias veces hacer antes y sus párpados se empezaron a elevar, pero antes de que lo hicieran tapé sus ojos con mi mano.

"¿que coño haces?" chasqueé la lengua por el volumen de su voz y subió su mano para quitar la mia pero no le dejé.

"dejalos cerrados, te ves mejor así" suspiró apartando su mano de mi muñeca.

"que molesto eres" sonreí sin apartar la mía aún cubierto hasta la cabeza pero solo con un pequeño espacio para verle.

"y aún así me quieres" chasqueó la lengua.

"no dije eso"

"lo dijiste" y guardó silencio por unos segundos y la puerta del primer piso sonó, dejó ir aire fastidiado.

"debo ir este fin de semana a Nebraska" aparté mi mano y abrió sus ojos pero no miró hacía mí, solo giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama "ten cuidado y mantén la navaja en un lugar de fácil acceso" en Nebraska estaba la mayor parte de su familia, tal vez iría por una reunión familiar o algo así. Tacones sobre piso de madera y la habitación de al lado cerrándose fue lo único que traspasó el silencio, revolvió su cabello y bostezó "¿a que universidad aplicaras?"

"a la NYU, quiero irme tan lejos como sea posible de este lugar y… quiero perderme entre la multitud, no llamar la atención, solo ser uno más y en New York eso es bastante fácil"

"pensé que irías a la de Denver, ya sabes, como tu padre y eso, seguir la tradición" sonreí.

"pues no"

"¿tu madre no dice nada?"

"no le he comentado, pero iré allí así no esté de acuerdo" le escuché bufar.

"¿te crecieron bolas?"

"no lo se, dimelo tu" y me hizo pistola y sonreí mientras el dolor pasaba un poco a segundo plano, pero no lo suficiente "¿y tú?" se encogió de hombros.

"ni idea"

"¿al menos sabes que estudiarás?" gimió fastidiado.

"la verdad todo eso me importa una mierda, si soy bueno y demas es por simples intereses personales independientes del éxito o el reconocimiento, claro que no me molesta ser el mejor, pero tampoco es mi prioridad"

"¿y cual es tu prioridad' ¿joderme?" rió por lo bajo.

"tal vez"

"¿y cuando yo no esté?"

"no lo sé, buscaré a alguien más y ya, hay miles de judíos maricas por ahí" sonreí divertido.

"aw, buscaras un reemplazo" chasqueó la lengua.

"lo más seguro es que no lo necesite"

"pensé que tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mi" y me miró por sobre el hombro, o bueno, a lo poco visible de mi entre las sábanas.

"¿por qué crees eso? te he mentido tantas veces en tantas cosas, ¿por que tienes que recordar precisamente eso? joder" y volvió su mirada al frente fastidiado.

"porque eso es rebajarse demasiado"

"¿entonces que te quiera implica rebajarme?"

"desde la perspectiva de un fascista de mierda como tu, si" chasqueó la lengua y sonreí victorioso. Se puso de pie.

"muérete"

"aw, ¿ahora es cuando huyes?"

"ahora es cuando le envió ese mensaje de mierda a la perra de tu madre si no te callas"

"si si, anda, corre" y me tapé por completo "seis semanas y veremos quien tiene la razón" y salió de la habitación. Esto era realmente hilarante, no pude evitar regodearme en esta estúpida victoria sobre él. Suspiré satisfecho bajando las sábanas lo suficiente para ver la esvástica aún enderezada y sonreír victorioso por ello.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, no sabía que canción poner en la parte del lapdance, enserio tenía muchas opciones pero a la vez ninguna, así que me rendí xD, pensaba desde canciones como deep de Marian Hill hasta Whore de ITM y pues si.

Ya no andaré molestando mas con tanto derroche de hormonas, desde el siguiente capitulo seguimos con lo serio xD y respecto a Butters, la verdad pienso que aún que es bastante inocente en su misma inocencia infantil es bastante, como decirlo, sabio suena muy raro y maduro no es la palabra xD pero una parte que me gusta bastante de South Park es cuando da este discurso a su abuela sobre como se va a quedar sola en un hospital mientras el disfruta de la vida... en fin, no creo que sea inocencia cien por ciento ignorante y trato de reflejarlo un poco.

Y ya me callo, hasta la próxima semana :)


	22. Scorpion's Nature EC-KB

Encontré el lapiz, jo jo jo así que nueva portada, yeiiii. Debo admitir que las proporciones de Cartman no son las mejores en este dibujo y que no puedo evitar hacerlo tan papichulo xDDD pero bueno, mis caprichos supongo, ya mejoraré en el siguiente; y no es que me moleste hacerlo gordo, es que mi manejo de la anatomía humana no es lo suficiente buena como para hacerlo gordito sin que parezca Jabba the Hutt en el proceso ... en fin, ya saben donde verlo completo c:. La canción de mas adelante es hatefuck de the bravery, y respecto a Cartman como pasivo, no se, tal vez si surge el contexto ideal lo haga :)

Mis disculpas por errores ortográficos y gracias una vez mas por los comentarios c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **SCORPION'S NATURE**

* * *

Dios, cuánto odiaba los viajes a Nebraska, eran un dolor de culo tremendo y no por las mil horas en carretera o el frio de mierda en esta época, no, el fastidio era lidiar con mi familia, coño, cuánto odiaba verles la cara a esa manada de… como sea, por fin estaba frente a mi casa. Bajé de la camioneta y caminé al maletero. Abrí y tomé este pesado portafolio para cerrar luego.

"ya lle…" murmuré abriendo pero era obvio que no había nadie así que suspiré cerrando tras de mi. Subí a mi habitación y dejé esa cosa sobre mi cama, puse algo de musica en mi pc y dejé ir aire exhausto tirándome al lado del portafolio. Debía llevárselo a Kenny más tarde, mañana lunes, debía llamar a Rom y confirmar algunas cosas y… mi mirada chocó con la esvástica aún enderezada, tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

"hey" dije al escuchar ruido de fondo, le escuché suspirar fastidiado.

" _púdrete_ " y colgó. Sonreí, estaba bien.

Mi celular vibraba probablemente por esas constantes notificaciones de mierda del video del bailecito gay, Kenny dijo que lo pondría hasta dentro de diez años pero terminó subiendolo a un grupo de facebook privado a la mañana siguiente y Kyle probablemente había estado echando humos por ello. A mi por otro lado no me importaba, no era el único, había este de Craig, más mierda de Stan y Bebe y Wendy, también de Tweek y ni idea quien habrá grabado el de Nicole y Token pero sobrepasaba con creces el de Kyle y yo.

Fuí a su casa antes de partir a Nebraska pero no quiso bajar a hablar conmigo, abrió su madre diciendo que no estaba aún cuando su celular sonaba desde su habitación cuando le llamé, escondiéndose tras las naguas de la madre, marica.

Estaba tan exhausto, ya era tarde y aún debía ir a donde Kenny y… dejé ir aire cerrando mis ojos, solo dormiría un rato…

" _de nuevo aquí ¿eh?_ " Joder, no otra vez esto.

Oscuridad llenaba el lugar y estos desgarradores sollozos venían como de alguna recognita esquina, de esas que parecían desbordar de criaturas camufladas en la negrura del sótano. Los gimoteos llenaban mi pecho como una copa a punto de desbordarse de moscatel, tan dulce, tan embriagante y aún en medio de la oscuridad sonreía disfrutando del llanto al tanto de a quién pertenecía…

…

 _If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?_ [si pusiera mis manos alrededor de tus muñecas, ¿te resistirias?]

 _If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?_ [si pusiera mis dedos en tu boca, ¿los morderias?]

 _So many things that I would do if I had my way with you_ [tantas cosas que haría si tuviese una forma de llegar a ti]

…

Y su aliento se ahogó en gemidos de dolor vacío, del que nubla tu propia visión por uno o dos segundos y deja tu cabeza dando vueltas, ese suplicio tan agonizante que por un momento parece irreal, ese que te recuerda cada segundo que eres una sucia, inservible e inútil víctima…

…

 _I can keep secrets that I know that you want me_ [puedo mantener secretos que sé quieres que mantenga]

 _You could dig your nails into my skin and you won't stop me_ [puedes clavar tus uñas en mi piel y no me detendras]

 _You could twist and scream into the air but no one can hear you here_ [puedes retorcerte y gritar al aire pero nadie te puede oír aquí]

…

Mis dedos cubiertos en guantes de cuero rodearon estos dos lindos puntos justo bajo su mandíbula a los costados de ese torturado cuello lleno de deliciosas marcas rojizas que combinaban tan bien con su blanca piel y el negro del collar de cuero y anillos de frío metal. Pulgar e índice presionaban sus dos flujos de sangre, ambos palpitando contra mis dedos mientras estas joyas que miraban directo a mi con impotencia desbordaban de lágrimas. Su aliento era tan lento y pesado, casi moribundo mientras sus pupilas para este punto se perdían en la lejanía por el dolor… solo quedaban dos pequeños y casi inexistentes agujeros negros allí donde antes se dilataban de placer y ese odio había sido erradicado para dejar atrás súplicas que su orgullo aún mantenía fuera de su boca pero no de su mirada, atascadas en su garganta al lado de los gritos y las maldiciones inútiles que dejó de lanzar hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Empecé a desatar mi cinturón con mi mano libre.

…

 _And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness_ [y no habrá amabilidad, no amabilidad]

 _There will be no tenderness, no tenderness_ [no habrá amabilidad, no amabilidad]

 _I will show no mercy for you_ [no mostrare piedad por ti]

 _you had no mercy for me_ [no tuviste piedad por mi]

 _The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly_ [la única cosa que pido, ámame sin piedad]

…

Manos en su espalda sujetas con grilletes de cuero y metal, heridas hechas por algún imbécil más cubriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo pero opacadas por el tiempo, sus rodillas sobre sábanas de seda blanca y sus tobillos sujetos a los extremos de una plateada barra separadora que conectaba con cadenas que llevaban a los grilletes en sus muñecas de igual forma.

Sonreí soltando la presión, dejando ir su cuello mientras su boca apretaba con rabia ese anillo negro en su interior tras sus dientes que le impedía cerrarla, sostenido con una cadena de cuero alrededor de su cabeza. Los anillos se veían tan enfermamente bien en él.

Cremallera abajo y saqué mi miembro, le miró y luego a mi suplicante, rogandome con la mirada que le dejara ir una vez más.

…

 _All your shunning friends that despise you to your face_ [todos tus esquivos amigos que te desprecian a la cara]

 _What would they say now if they saw you in this place?_ [¿qué dirían si te vieran en este lugar?

 _Naked and breathless, could you live with this disgrace?_ [desnudo y sin aliento, ¿podrías vivir con esta deshonra?]

 _Could you live? Could you live? Could you live with this?_ [¿podrías vivir?, ¿podrías vivir?, ¿podrías vivir con esto?

…

"siéntate" y dios, esas esmeraldas se horrorizaron ante la petición. Un lindo juguete se encontraba a medio camino de su interior, de sentarse se hundiría y siendo que ponerlo ahí no fue para nada agradable, al menos no para él, hundirlo más sería realmente terrible para su susceptible psiquis y su lindo y estrecho trasero. Algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban de entre sus piernas manchando las sábanas, y es que esa mezcla de rojo y blanco era tan adictiva que casi deseaba hacerle sangrar hasta cubrir por completo la alcoba, pero a su vez quería que fuese lento y tortuoso y… tanteé su labio inferior con mi índice mientras una lágrima más se deslizaba "hazlo Kahl" y lo hundí jugando con esa roja lengua, pasó saliva con dificultad y empezó a ceder con terror. Sonreí satisfecho "bien"

Y la base del juguete tocó con la cama pero aún no estaba sentado sobre ella.

"más" negó como seña de súplica pues hacía bastante las palabras habían dejado de fluir de él, y aún de hacerlo el anillo no le dejaría hablar. Y presioné su lengua hacia abajo con mi pulgar y dedo medio hundiéndolos más y aplastando y cerró sus ojos haciendo que más lágrimas se desbordaran agachando su cabeza… alejé mis dedos de él y continuó con el movimiento y gemidos de dolor llenaron el lugar y se escuchaban tan… dios, tan malditamente bien que de ser un precoz de mierda eso bastaría para correrme.

No levantó la mirada, sus hombros temblaban, su espalda estaba encorvada.

"ya te dije que endereces la espalda Kahl, es molesto cuando no lo haces" y obedeció con cuidado sin levantar su cabeza. Tomé su mentón elevando su rostro para ver esa mirada vacía y deshecha, observo a mi con nada más que humillación y dolor y deslicé mi mano hasta su cuello, nuca, cabello… cerró sus ojos y continuó, el anillo oral estrujándose y le empujé más cerca para usar su boca en mi.

Y me hundí lentamente, calor, humedad, su lengua sin la más remota idea de hacia dónde ir, el anillo abriendo mi camino aún cuando él no me quería dentro…

…

 _If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?_ [si pusiera mis manos alrededor de tus muñecas, ¿te resistirias?]

 _If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?_ [si pusiera mis dedos en tu boca, ¿los morderias?]

 _So many things that I would do if I had my way with you_ [tantas cosas que haría si tuviese una forma de llegar a ti]

…

Gemi por lo bajo, un gruñido gutural escapando de mi más por el placer de la humillación en él que por el placer sexual en sí mientras su respiración era bloqueada completamente. Y allí lo sentí, su lengua contrayéndose por gemidos y sollozos mientras su garganta rodeaba la cabeza de mi miembro causando esta presión cada vez que un gemido se generaba por las corrientes de dolor provenientes de su otra entrada. Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello y bajaron a sus hombros y en un fuerte movimiento le empujé hacia abajo hundiéndole abruptamente contra esa cosa y un grito salió de su garganta ahogado por mi erección generando en su pequeña boca esta contracción que no hizo más que llevarme al orgasmo, todo salió bajando por su garganta y…

El sonido de un mensaje nuevo a lo lejos sonó y luego un segundo me despertó mientras musica mierda sonaba a lo lejos, maldita reproducción automática… bostecé fastidiado tomando esa cosa, ¿que clase de sueño de mierda había sido ese?.

" _está viniendo, iré a la casa esa mierda que quemamos, tal vez no pueda lidiar con él, que aunque no pueda me aseguraré de joderle un poco, pero si no puedo apelaré a su plan y por tanto a tu rescate, tu querido judío necesitará tu auxilio si las cosas salen mal_ "

"judío hijo de puta" ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? si le dio tiempo de mensajear entonces tuvo tiempo para llamar y esperar. Puto Kyle ¿por qué se tenía que exponer de esa manera? podía ser el tipo más inteligente que bien yo conocía pero sobreestimaba de sobremanera su suerte, ¿y últimamente quién era el que limpiaba toda la mierda cuando él hacía eso? pues si, yo… había otro mensaje, lo leería en un rato, lo principal ahora era salir de aquí. Tomé el maletín y bajé las escaleras.

* * *

" _del modo fácil o del modo difícil Broflovski, tu elección_ " tomé aire y le dejé ir releyendo el mensaje varias veces. Miré por mi ventana, estaba nublado así que la luna solo era un borroso destello entre formaciones oscuras en el cielo, luego la pantalla de mi portátil con el videito de mierda de mi haciendole un puto lapdance a Cartman del cual no recordaba nada y por último mis ojos se toparon con la navaja que el culón me había dado el viernes, y no se como… no se como explicarlo porque de hecho tenía algo de miedo, debía de admitirlo, era una reacción natural creo yo tras toda la mierda que había sufrido en sus manos pero a su vez… la verdad sentía que ese culón de mierda había atrofiado algo en mi, algo bastante profundo en mi cabeza y es que sentía que tal vez, tan solo tal vez podía actuar un poco de vuelta… era inteligente y a veces eso basta, más con alguien tan estúpido como Trent. Inhalé profundo sintiendo esa mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y excitación formándose en la base de mi vientre y dejé ir el aire en una larga larga exhalación para tomar mi celular, vi la hora, eran cerca de las once.

"creo que elegiré la difícil esta vez" y le dejé en la cama poniéndome de pie, tomé mis guantes y deslicé mis manos en ellos mientras veía el mensaje de respuesta.

" _bien, vamos a divertirnos Kyle_ " detallé la navaja entre mis dedos tras tomarla de mi escritorio, y tras disfrutar un poco más de la ansiedad que me recorría la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Tomé mi abrigo y mi celular y preparé unos detalles más antes de salir por la ventana agradeciendo que fuera domingo, se tendían a acostar más temprano estos días así que no se darían cuenta de mi huida.

Caminé calle abajo y tomé mi celular, Cartman ya debía haber vuelto de Nebraska, había llamado esta tarde y le colgué, sin contar que de lo contrario Trent no estaría fastidiando puesto que el culón eventualmente haría parte de esto, esta noche iba a ser larga.

"está viniendo, iré a la casa esa mierda que quemamos, tal vez no pueda lidiar con él, que aunque no pueda me aseguraré de joderle un poco, pero si no puedo apelaré a su plan y por tanto a tu rescate, tu querido judío necesitará tu auxilio si las cosas salen mal" y envié, me daba pereza llamarle. Consideré mis opciones a medida me acercaba, tomé mi celular para enviar un segundo mensaje y de nuevo no respondió. Luego marqué al 911.

Las ruinas se alzaron a la distancia y camine a paso lento tratando de detallar cualquier sonido a mi alrededor, me acerqué a la casa vuelta una porquería y la horrible música de los antros en el distrito mierda no muy lejos de aquí y la poca luz alrededor así como lo descuidado de la zona daban a toda la escena este aire moribundo y decrépito pero eso no alcanzaba ni de cerca a opacar los recuerdos que no hacían más que retorcer mi pecho y recordarme lo mucho que me había dejado llevar en ese momento, lo pérfido de mi ser en ese lapso de desenfreno y lo acorde que parecí ser para alguien como Cartman. Quite el guante de la mano con la cual sostendría la navaja para cuando Trent llegara.

"¿y esto es dificil?" me tomó desprevenido por atrás tapando mi boca pero antes de que inmovilizara mis manos tomé la navaja de mi bolsillo con la mano desnuda, la desenvainé y clave en la piel de ese hijo de puta a mi espalda. No sé a que le di y se sintió tan extraño enterrar esa cosa, como una corriente de adrenalina empujando mi mano contra algo efímeramente sólido hasta que cedía y un alarido de dolor llenó mi escucha y en un rápido movimiento aprovechando la confusión giré encontrándome con esta figura que tanto odiaba. Mi sangre bombeaba a una velocidad brutal y mi cabeza estaba vacía de cualquier advertencia o inhibición y mi mano subió a su garganta y el filo presiono contra un costado tan cerca de zonas altamente susceptibles como mi libro de anatomía afirmaba. Algo rozó contra mi estómago y baje un poco la mirada para encontrarme con una linda pistola siendo despojado de su seguro, levanté la mirada una vez más viendo en el proceso sangre brotando de su costado donde antes había apuñalado y luego su mirada airada… subió su mano para rodear mi muñeca tratando de alejarla juntando sus dientes para lidiar con el dolor. No saben lo satisfactorio, lo agradable que es ver a alguien que tanto daño te ha causado con ese tipo de expresiones, si fuese un enfermo como Cartman lo más probable es que estuviese duro y todo. Presioné con más insistencia.

"no Trent, _esto_ es difícil" murmuré, sonrió aligerando la presión sobre mi muñeca, el click del seguro fuera llegó a mis oídos.

"baja la navaja Broflovski, sabes muy bien que no puedes huir de mi" ira y asco me llenó, negué.

"no iré contigo, no esta vez" y elevó sus cejas con falsa sorpresa.

"¿y si presiono el gatillo?" sonreí, mi cabeza corriendo a cien.

"mi navaja esta en entre las muchas bifurcaciones de la carótida externa, de traspasar, lo cual sería mil veces más fácil que perforar tu abdomen, caerías tan rápido que lo más probable es que no sobrevivas, y de hacerlo quedarías con daños permanentes por el tiempo en que tu cerebro no recibió oxígeno. Tienes el arma en mi estómago, una herida a quemarropa no me daría mucho tiempo, pero me daría el suficiente, y mejor aún, no quedaría como un puto vegetal de sobrevivir" sonreí satisfecho al verle alejar su índice del gatillo "las probabilidades están a mi favor Trent"

"¿te crecieron bolas?" mi sonrisa se extendió, esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso en esta semana. Mi mano libre subió a su herida y hundí mis dedos en ella con rabia mientras él apretaba los dientes y su mano rodeaba con más fuerza mi muñeca haciendo que en respuesta yo empujara con más fuerza la hoja contra su piel. Una delgada línea de sangre corrió por su garganta. El odio era casi palpable en el aire.

"eso parece" bufó "la policía llegara pronto y te llevaran, diré lo que has hecho y estando en la cárcel no tendrás la oportunidad de mandar a tus lacayos a por mi o alguien cercano" me encogí de hombros mientras odio e ira corrían a toda velocidad por su rostro "game over Trent"

"bueno, el herido aquí soy yo así que…" levanté mi ceja curioso, dios, ¿enserio me dejé engañar por él?.

"tu eres el menor de edad con un arma de fuego y yo soy la víctima con mensajes de amenazas y heridas, y el video que diste a Cartman ¿que estabas pensando cuando se lo enviaste? ¿que con censurarlo era suficiente?" sonreí divertido mientras fruncía el ceño "al final solo eres un imbécil presionando la misma herida hasta sangrar" bajé la mirada y vi como su índice empezaba a ejercer presión en el gatillo con más determinación "y ni pienses en disparar, clavaré esta cosa…" y más sangre fluyó del corte de su garganta que estaba empezando a generar la presión "... en mi último respiro si es necesario y tu sangre quedará en mis manos y repito, ese ultimo mensaje tuyo en mi celular…" y levanté la mirada de nuevo victorioso "solo quédate quieto si quieres una oportunidad más para dar un golpe de vuelta" reí por lo bajo "¿cuando vuelvas a salir de la cárcel tal vez?" y mordí mi labio con este toque vil en el acto "claro que perderás una vez más" dios, mi vientre ardía en emoción y algo en mí me empujaba a presionar esa navaja con más insistencia y a hundir mis dedos sin mesura en esa herida al ver esta expresión en él de ira por la derrota prominente, por el dolor. Y pasaron unos segundos de tensión que hubiese deseado durarán lo suficiente pero incluso el más idiota sabía que esto no podía salir perfecto. No hay nada más peligroso que una rata acorralada o eso dicen.

En un fragmento de segundo donde todo pareció ir en cámara lenta movió su arma a cierta dirección de mi abdomen y en reacción enterré la navaja previendo lo que haría, este fuerte sonido ensordeció mi escucha por unos segundos aturdiendome mientras un pitido insoportable atravesaba mi cabeza y luego solo sentí calor, fuego quemando mi costado y un dolor horrible, realmente horrible peor a cualquiera que hubiese sentido hasta ahora. Una corriente de adrenalina me invadió obligandome a empuñar con más fuerza la navaja que no había llegado lo suficiente lejos para hundirla aún más pero demoré demasiado entre el dolor y el fuerte sonido y logró aplicar la fuerza suficiente para alejarla, su mano rodeando mi muñeca mientras mi otra mano buscaba por instinto su hombro para apoyarme en algo porque todo dolía, sentía que caería, mi vista parecía nublarse por el agonizante dolor y mi garganta dejó escapar este fuerte grito que odié con toda mi alma. Giré la navaja en mi mano y la clavé en su muñeca y me soltó por el dolor pero esto era demasiado, dios, mi cabeza, mi razón, mis sentidos y cualquier cosa en mi cuerpo se había redirigido a ese dolor tan absurdamente intenso de metal hirviendo corriendo por mis entrañas, rindiéndome ante él y dejando caer la navaja al suelo.

"parece que aún no te han crecido lo suficiente Kyle, eres inteligente pero a veces eso no basta, y gracias por advertirme sobre la sangre en tus manos y el mensaje, me encargaré de ello" y me alzó entre sus brazos antes de que yo cayese al suelo por el martirio en mi abdomen "espero que hayas llamado ya a tu querido Cartman porque esta noche será realmente larga"

* * *

Tomé mi celular para leer el segundo mensaje.

" _trataré de herirlo así sea una vez, así si desaparezco o algo muy malo me pasa dejaré la navaja con su sangre en frente de esa casa, llama a la policía y úsala como prueba, mis huellas, su sangre. Si deseas te puedes ir y dejarme a mi suerte pero llevala a la policía, me encontrarán eventualmente. Si quieres venir que es probablemente lo que Trent quiere y no dejarme morir por si al imbécil le da por hacerse el chistoso instalaré un GPS en mi celular, más abajo te dejare la pagina y la contraseña para localizarme. Una cosa más, hagas lo que hagas no jodas esto por favor, déjame tener al menos esta victoria culón_ " chasqueé la lengua fastidiado. Once y cuarto, debía apurarme. Pasé las vías del tren, había dejado la camioneta atrás, tomé mi celular.

"abre la puerta" hablé en cuanto contestó.

" _te estabas demorando ¿eh?_ " y colgó y para cuando llegué a su casa allí estaba de pie en la entrada. Miró hacia el maletín y luego hacía mi, esperó en silencio mientras me acercaba.

"¿qué es eso?"

"lo que usarás" y lo extendí hacia él, lo tomó "lo harás el jueves o a más tardar el viernes. Ahí están las instrucciones y Rom te llamará a decirte que dia" y saqué mi glock 17, la extendí hacia él "escóndela lejos y el maletín también, confió en ti Kenny" suspiró tomándola.

"¿está pasando algo?"

"si, pero de decirte solo estorbarías" dejó ir aire agobiado.

"no puedes venir a la mitad de la noche, entregarme no se que mierda, tu arma y decir que vas a aplazar tus planes sin decirme el por…" miré la hora una vez más mientras hablaba.

"tu ya lidiaste con Trent, ¿qué tipo de arma usó?" miró hacía mí por unos segundos analizando la pregunta.

"conservé una, desperté con esa cosa en mi abrigo, ¿la quieres?" sonreí satisfecho.

"por favor" me miró confundido y luego rió por lo bajo.

"espero no arrepentirme de dártela" y entró junto con mis cosas para salir unos minutos después con esta arma en mano. La extendió hacia mí y no pude evitar sonreír al verla, una Walther PPK, la tomé "¿pasa algo?" negué.

"este fue el mismo modelo que Hitler usó para suicidarse, es algo gracioso supongo" sus cejas se elevaron "como sea, hablamos después, escóndelas antes de mañana, es decir esta noche" y me alejé.

"¡Cartman!" y le hice pistola mientras metía el arma en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Era pequeña y liviana, con suerte su pasado se tornaría bastante irónico en cuanto la usara.

Ahora tocaba rastrear a Kyle por ese GPS marica con un rango más grande que el culo de su mamá. Dios.

* * *

Dolía… dolía demasiado, era realmente difícil pensar con esa mierda en tu estómago y lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza eran líneas fatídicas sobre él como mi mama entraría a mi facebook después de mi muerte para ver este vídeo marica, del como no podría graduarme tras tanto esfuerzo, la universidad, ¿nunca cogería con alguien que no fuese un maldito psicópata?... reproches por esperar que el plan fácil funcionara, dudas sobre si Cartman vendría, si tomaría la navaja y la llevaría a la policía o si solo me dejaría a mi suerte arruinando mi plan por simple y enfermo placer… y de alguna forma algo en mí se preguntaba el por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando empezó todo pero estaba tan aterrado de un resultado como este que estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Decía 'sin daños colaterales' pero eso también implicaba mi propia vida… supongo que esperar que no hubiese un precio a pagar era demasiado, en el de hace siete u ocho años fue la profesora. No quería que algo así se repitiera supongo, de cinco años me importó una mierda y a los diez el miedo y el alivio por su ida nubló mi juicio pero esta vez las consecuencias parecían más reales supongo.

Esas vendas maricas ya me tenían hasta las… dejé ir aire lentamente, el movimiento de mi abdomen al respirar era un martirio y cada vez me sentía más débil, escuchaba pasos aquí y allá pero no deseaba hablar por obvias razones, tampoco quería dormirme y hacía lo posible por mantener la calma, eso me daría unos minutos más.

Antes de salir había puesto un libro algo grueso bajo mi abrigo en el centro de mi abdomen. Podía ponerlo en mi estomago o en mi pecho, incluso en la espalda, tenía mucho más de un sesenta y seis por ciento de probabilidad de fallar si contábamos piernas y brazos, pero no podía matarme en ese momento, instantáneo, de hacerlo tendría que cargar mi cuerpo sin vida, de hacerlo mi muerte y el encuentro con Cartman no congruirían y siendo que yo era el cebo pues…

Había atravesado, no detuvo el impacto pero lo amortiguó bastante, la bala había quedado dentro para mi suerte lo que retenía la hemorragia y lo más probable es que no hubiese llegado a nada importante, y de haberlo hecho, una vez más, estaba algo jodido… solo debía aguantar hasta que la policía llegara, por primera vez en mi vida estaba confiando en Cartman, le estaba confiando mi maldita vida a él.

Respiraba lento, tan lento como podía buscando distraerme, no se cuanto había pasado para este punto pero la oscuridad y el silencio me estaban matando, el dolor por supuesto también. Supongo que no vendría ¿y si me ignoraba? ¿y si me dejaba morir aquí? ¿y si… pero un fuerte sonido a lo lejos me sacó a la fuerza de esa línea, un fuerte grito atravesó la estructura abandonada y respiré hondo preparándome para lo que sea que estuviese por venir, al parecer había llegado.

"ya está aquí" había satisfacción en su voz, guardé silencio. Muchas de las cosas que Trent había hecho, enviar a los bullies, dejarme ir más temprano y otros más de estos pequeños detalles habían sido para asegurarse de que Cartman vendría a por mi para cuando el momento llegará. El culón no tenía mucho que perder, no tenía un real vínculo con su madre la cual era su única familia cercana y básicamente no tenía amigos a pesar de su estatus en el colegio, no se como surgió en él la idea de que yo podía ser importante, tal vez alguien le habló sobre nosotros o alguna mierda por el estilo y decidió que yo sería el cebo perfecto y viendo que al parecer había venido pues supongo que estaba en lo correcto.

El sonido de botas contra pavimento haciendo eco en la lejanía se acrecentaba, un son lento y decisivo al compás de mi propio pecho crecía como alguna clase de sentencia y algo en mí se alegraba, claro que también estaba esta otra parte que aún dudaba de él.

La venda se apartó y todo estaba en su mayoría oscuro, solo había una pálida fuente de luz a mi espalda haciendo de nuestras sombras el espectáculo principal de la escena. Un segundo grito en la lejanía y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

"¿qué es tan gracioso?" negué.

"o Cartman es tan bueno como Kenny o tus compañeros son una mierda" murmuré adolorido, no había sonado ni un disparo hasta ahora así que probablemente no tenían armas esta vez, solo Trent "aunque con alguien tan estúpido como tu liderandolos no me sorprende, ¿en qué momento de su vida decidieron ser tus seguidores? ¿después de una embolia cerebral o al…" y otro grito, a pesar del dolor no pude evitar reír con un poco más de fuerza.

"deberías callarte Kyle"

"si voy a sufrir hoy lo menos que quiero hacer es callarme" murmuré cerrando mis ojos "¿tardaste tanto para esta mierda de plan? ¿cuantas neuronas tuyas murieron pensando en algo tan estúpido?"

"es mejor mantenerlo simple, mayor complejidad, mayor probabilidad de fallar" su tono era realmente tranquilo, confiado. Observé su espalda por unos segundos en silencio.

"vaya, casi sonaste inteligente y todo" murmuré mirando a mi estómago, mi abrigo sumido en sangre, mis manos atadas a mi espalda y los pasos ahora en el pasillo frente a esta habitación, cada eco parte de una cuenta regresiva. Miré hacía Trent, no levantó su arma, solo observaba fijamente a la madera tal vez ensayando su guión, tal vez preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto… sonreí, no, era un psicópata de mierda, si no terminaba en la correccional por nosotros terminaría allí por otra cosa, era un desecho de persona antes de que nosotros interfiriéramos.

El sonido cesó. los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y el picaporte empezó a girar, cerré mis ojos tratando de mantener la calma, y la puerta por fin se movió y los volví a abrir para encontrarme con esos orbes ámbar mirando mi abdomen ensangrentado, luego a mi y no pude evitar sonreír aliviado, había venido por mi y algo en mi pecho se estrujó en esta extraña alegría… tal vez si podía confiar en él… aunque bueno, de por sí ya lo había hecho.

"Cartman"

"Trent"

"vamos a mantener esto simple, ¿bien?" y Cartman asintió obedientemente. No pude evitar sorprenderme por esta extraña sumisión "ya sabes como va esto, haces lo que digo y nada le va a pasar a él" y asintió una vez más. Miró hacía mí por unos segundos y volvió la vista al frente con esta mirada en blanco que como ya he dicho antes siempre hacía cuando más trataba de esconder algo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?.

"bien" y este odioso y familiar sonido me devolvió la realidad, busqué por el y allí estaba la misma arma que había hecho este maldito hueco en mi estómago siendo liberada una vez más de su seguro. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, mi pecho estaba empezando a acelerarse por simple miedo al reconocer la trayectoria de la bala que saliera de esa cosa, solo le bastaba con presionar el gatillo y puff, directo a mi cabeza. Pase saliva nervioso mirando a Cartman rogativo, más le valía que hubiese llamado a la maldita policía porque en una situación así…

"es bastante fácil Cartman, solo tienes que arrodillarte ante mi y pedir perdón por lo que me hiciste, eso es todo" no podía apartar mi mirada del culón, y desvió la suya lejos de mi ¿enserio lo estaba considerando? si llamó a la policía solo había que ganar tiempo mientras llegaban, la demanda de Trent era en extremo estúpida, no podía ser tan simple, había más, tenía que haber más… y sonrió, por alguna razón sonrió y no pude evitar fastidiarme por ello, no se pero sentía que en su cabecita estaban pasando ideas no muy sanas "oh, parece que la idea te divierte" y llevó la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y de la nada el ambiente se tornó realmente tenso. ¿Había traído un arma? ¡¿Enserio había traído un…?! Dios ¿estaba imbécil? ¿No había llamado a la policía entonces? Viniendo en plan héroe…no no no, Cartman no es estúpido, no puede… y si…

"no realmente" y la sacó sin apuntar a ningún lugar en particular "¿no la quieres? podría disparar ¿sabes?" Trent rió por lo bajo.

"adelante, podemos ver que gatillo se presiona más rápido" Cartman frunció el ceño fastidiado "haz lo que digo y terminemos esto rápido, como dije, solo mantengámoslo simple" y dejó ir aire rendido en respuesta y agachó la cabeza y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿lo iba a hacer? "arrodíllate Eric Cartman, vamos".

"no, verás, perdiste tu tiempo porque hay algo bastante importante que al parecer no sabes de mí" le miré expectante.

"no estoy para juegos ahora Cartman, haz lo que digo o…"

"o le dispararás al judío, si si" y sonrió "pero la cuestión es que soy algo bastante cercano a un fascista de mierda" y en un rápido movimiento levantó su brazo y este sonido que tanto odiaba llenó el lugar, todo fue en cuestión de segundos, menos que segundos fue…

* * *

¿Por que siempre tenían que elegir lugares tan mugrientos para este tipo de cosas? joder. Miré al picaporte, había sangre en el. Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado, tomé el guante de un tipo que había noqueado y abrí, lo tiré lejos. Empujé la puerta y si, casi no había luz como era de esperarse y contra una columna estaba el judío sentado en el suelo, su abdomen ensangrentado y su piel más pálida de lo normal, ya le había disparado, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para mi.

Una linda sonrisa surgió de sus labios al verme, era la primera vez en mi vida que le veía hacer esa clase de expresión hacía mi sin estar ebrio. Luego miré hacía la figura menos importante en la habitación. Mi misma altura, corpulento, tatuajes aquí y allá, y rasgos y peinado tosco y sangre en cuello y abdomen.

"Cartman" la poca luz de mierda no me ayudaba para nada, no podía ver bien su rostro pero supongo que no importaba. Me mantuve impávido, tan inexpresivo como fuese posible.

"Trent" él por otro lado no era muy bueno en eso, enojo desbordaba de sus palabras y en consecuencia de su expresión con cada pequeño movimiento que yo hacía.

"vamos a mantener esto simple, ¿bien?" asentí "ya sabes como va esto, haces lo que digo y nada le va a pasar a él" y asentí nuevamente, Kyle miraba hacia mi como con este tinte de sorpresa.

"bien" sonrió satisfecho. Sacó su arma y apuntó a Kyle, una glock como era de esperarse, probablemente diecisiete exacta a la mía la cual seguramente había visto cuando destruí sus cámaras con ella…

"es bastante fácil Cartman, solo tienes que arrodillarte ante mi y pedir perdón por lo que me hiciste, eso es todo" y para poner la cereza al pastel la demanda parecía ser demasiado fácil. Le iba a disparar aún si hacía aquello, era más que obvio porque definitivamente una disculpa no le llenaría en absoluto. No se si el tipo era imbécil o no me conocía en absoluto.

" _no debiste venir…_ " suspiré. No me había registrado, o preguntado si tenía armas o algo por el estilo. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que de hecho esperaba que la sacara, con que disparara y quedarán residuos en mis manos de pólvora más la bala en su interior del calibre exacto al arma que yo uso, 9mm Luger…

No pude evitar sonreír un poco por ese hecho, esa munición había sido hecha originalmente para la Parabellum, arma célebre de la Alemania nazi y este judío probablemente tenía una dentro de él, eso era bastante gracioso a su manera.

Volviendo a la idea principal solo me quedaba una opción.

" _¿en serio lo harás?_ "

"oh, parece que la idea te divierte"

"no realmente"

Metí mi mano al bolsillo donde tenía la Walther PPK, siguió mis movimientos con sumo cuidado sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo y la expresión en Kyle, dios, era tan graciosa. La saqué, no apunté a nada y gracias a la oscuridad lo más probable es que él no pudiese detallar el modelo, eso era bueno. Trent sonrió satisfecho al verla confirmando mis sospechas, era realmente obvio, ¿en serio Kyle se dejó engañar por este tipo? ¿como era eso posible?.

"¿no la quieres? podría disparar ¿sabes?"

" _vamos, hazlo, hazlo, ¡hazlo!_ "

"adelante, podemos ver que gatillo se presiona más rápido" claro, como si fuese más rápido que yo "haz lo que digo y terminemos esto rápido, como dije, solo mantengámoslo simple" y fingí derrota, solo por joder, ya saben, para añadir drama al momento y eso, sin contar que entre más tardara en hacer lo que iba a hacer a continuación mejor para el judío. Agaché la cabeza, el seguro del arma lo había quitado desde antes de entrar, solo era mover y disparar.

" _¡solo hazlo, ¿por qué tardas tanto?!_

"no, verás, perdiste tu tiempo porque hay algo bastante importante que al parecer no sabes de mí"

" _por dios, solo cállate de una puta vez…_ "

"no estoy para juegos ahora Cartman, haz lo que digo o…"

"o le dispararás al judío, si si" dejé una sonrisa huir de mi "pero la cuestión es que soy algo bastante cercano a un fascista de mierda"

" _¡dispara, dispara!_ " y apunté al ya herido estómago de Kyle y presioné " _¡Si, Dios, por fin!_ " y este grito salió de sus labios y se sintió tan bien debo admitir, como descargar algo que llevaba conteniendo por meses, como si eso que sentía que me faltaba cuando pensaba en Kyle se hubiese completado en ese instante. Todo fue tan rápido, no más de cinco o diez segundos donde sus ojos jade se abrieron en sorpresa no esperando para nada esto, miró hacía mí en medio del shock con la traición escrita en toda su cara y se veía tan bien, mil veces mejor que en todos esos tantos sueños porque no solo había dolor, rabia,derrota, humillación y sorpresa, había decepción de igual forma. Había confiado en mí y aquí estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello… arrepintiéndose de creer en mis palabras, probablemente empezando a odiarme aún más…

Y reí un poco, había disparado a un judío con el arma que terminó la segunda guerra mundial con el suicidio de Hitler, vamos, esas heridas en él eran bastante graciosas de alguna u otra forma.

"¡¿que coño?!" gritó Trent y viré hacia él divertido por su sorpresa, guardé el arma para que no la viera y caminé hacía él.

"no vine por él, solo quería ver tu rostro antes de, ya sabes, joderte y esa cuestión" y me apuntó pero no me importó, de disparar arruinaría su plan con el cual yo había ayudado de alguna manera "porque no puedes huir Trent, no de mi"

"no pretendo huir, estás algo jodido por si no lo has notado, acabas de dispararle…" me encogí de hombros sacando el arma una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron con ella abriéndosen de sobremanera.

"tiene balas de dos calibres distintos en su cuerpo pero yo solo disparé una, ¿y la otra?" frunció el ceño fastidiado "deberías correr, la policía está viniendo y la verdad no me sirves una mierda estando en la cárcel, no como tu padre" reí un poco y más rabia curso su rostro.

"¡¿que coño intentas hacer?!" gritó airado, me deleité unos segundos en su enojo y desvié la mirada hacía Kyle quien miraba con odio casi sólido hacía mi.

"nada realmente, solo juego con mi comida" y tembló de rabia sin dejar de apuntarme "las ratas tienden a equivocarse bastante cuando se exponen a algo que no esperan en absoluto. Una confesión…" sonreí al ver al judío desviar la mirada en derrota y decepción y volví mi mirada al cañón de la Glock apuntando a mi "... o un cambio de planes algo abrupto" y las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar a lo lejos, la mano de Trent tembló y eso no hizo más que expandir mi sonrisa.

"eres un hijo de puta Cartman" dejé ir aire, si me dieran un dolar por toda las veces que he escuchado eso…

"están viniendo Trent" apretó sus dientes furibundo y bajó el arma, esos ojos azules inyectados en ira y un arrepentimiento instantáneo por no haber apretado el gatillo… guardó el arma temblando de rabia y retrocedió.

"sea lo que sea que intentes hacerme no lo lograrás" habló entre dientes apretados en cólera, sonreí.

"ya veremos" y salió corriendo por una puerta trasera de la estructura…

Viré hacia Kyle, miraba a la nada sin la capacidad de sostener la herida, sus manos estaban atadas por supuesto. Miré el arma en mi mano, la lance un par de veces al aire y luego la tiré a la nada con todas mis fuerzas, tardarían un tanto en encontrarla, lo suficiente para salir e ir al hospital con él.

"se fue" dije con el eco del arma cayendo en algún lugar lejano opacando mis palabras, no respondió. Camine hacia él, me puse de cuclillas y levanté su rostro "sabes que te iba a disparar aún si me arrodillaba ¿verdad?" desvió la mirada respirando lentamente, dejé ir aire rendido presionando su herida, arrugó su nariz en dolor "era dispararte al estómago o dejar que ese hijo de puta te diera a la cabeza Kahl, preferí la primera" trataba de detener el flujo de sangre fuera de la herida, había algo sólido ahí pero no le puse mucho cuidado, un pequeño charco ya se estaba formando bajo él y miró hacía mí, sus ojos encendidos como nunca antes, se veía tan bien.

"no tergiverses tus acciones con palabras bonitas Cartman, conmigo no funciona esa mierda" habló entrecortado, con dolor corriendo por sus palabras y a medio hilo de voz cada vez más lejos de ser audible. Pasos se apresuraban a esta habitación y una mano mía dejó la herida para acariciar su mejilla mientras el tono salmón de estas, de la punta de su nariz y de sus labios empezaba a fluir fuera de él al igual que su calidez ante mi tacto. Un rastro de sangre fue esparcido en su piel por mis dígitos, sus ojos, su pálida tez, el cuero de mi guante, la escena en sí misma era tan embriagante que simplemente no podía apartar la vista de él. Y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, por dolor o tristeza, no sabía pero esa humedad se sentía tan necesaria para dar este toque final a la mezcla y algo en mí se alegró al ver lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas llevando sangre consigo tras hacer contacto con ella, preciosos fluidos rodando entorno al otro sobre marfil, un ser en traje rojo carmín y otro vestido de traslucida seda, ambos danzando bajo un eterno blanco "no puedo creer que confié en ti, no puedo creer que siquiera me sentí aliviado de que vinieras" mordió su labio "pensé que…"

"¿que te quería?" cerró sus ojos por un momento y por alguna razón no había más que silencio, su respiración pesada siendo lo único audible en ese momento, el palpitar de nuestros corazones con ritmos totalmente opuestos, el mio a una velocidad brutal por la excitación del momento y el suyo tan lento como la danza en sus mejillas entre sangre y lágrimas.

"siempre has tenido este increíble don para hundirme" sus húmedas pestañas se levantaron, un ave negra elevando vuelo bajo la lluvia y sus abismales pupilas revestidas de diáfano líquido, lejanas, hundidas en sus ojos mirando a su estómago se perdieron en el cetrino de sus iris como un hombre cayendo al vacio … sonrió con este precioso dejo de tristeza y rendición absoluta volviéndolos a cerrar "bravo Cartman, esta vez te superaste" y no volvió a hablar más.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente pero la ignoré, los policías dieron todo este discurso marica cuando encuentran al tipo malo, me importó una mierda, solo mantuve mis manos en su herida. Policías se acercaron para ayudarle y le dejé ir sin poder definir al cien por ciento lo que pasaba por mi pecho, en algún punto solo se silenció y le miré alejarse en blanco entre los brazos de algún estúpido oficial con sus manos colgando casi sin vida, una ensangrentada, la otra con su guante aún en él y sus ojos cerrados y me pregunté por alguna razón si esa mirada de decepción antes de cerrarlos iba a ser la última vez que los vería, si esa triste sonrisa iba a ser la última expresión que hiciese en su vida… miré hacia mis manos, los guantes cubiertos en sangre y suspiré… aún no terminaba.

"fuiste tu quien llamó supongo" miré al oficial.

"soy la única persona en el pueblo que tiene su sangre, tengo que acompañarlo al hospital, después de eso colaboraré con lo que deseen pero por favor, llevenme con él" este tipo pelirrojo que les lideraba me detalló por unos segundos… suspiró. Siendo que yo era tan conflictivo el tipo me conocía lo suficiente por nuestros múltiples encuentros desde que tenía como diez, hizo una señal con la cabeza a los policías.

"escoltenlo al hospital, no le quiten el ojo de encima" y salió y dejé ir aire volviendo a la sangre en mis manos una vez más, luego solo les seguí… lidiar con esto sería un dolor tremendo en el culo, claro que no tanto como viajar a Nebraska, nada superaba los viajes a Nebraska.

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana.


	23. Suffocated EC

Gracias por los comentarios c:, la verdad es que he estado teniendo una suerte de mierda estos días, primero mi tableta digitalizadora y ahora el disco duro de mi portátil c: , tuve que corregir este capitulo en mi celular... en momentos así solo se puede reír...

Y en fin, a principios de abril tengo un examen muy importante así que me tengo que centrar en eso y no podré subir hasta el 6 de abril mas o menos, solo dos semanas :D y pues mis disculpas por errores y espero les guste c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **SUFFOCATED**

* * *

Estaba en la sala de cirugías ahora mismo… aún no salía, tal vez no saldría… ¿y si no lo hacía?... mi cabeza ahora mismo era como un río que poco a poco se empezaba a contaminar así como sus tantas bifurcaciones y salientes con mierda como esa. Sostenía esa estúpida cura en mi brazo de donde habían tomado la sangre, mi mano temblaba, tal vez solo un efecto secundario por donar pero ya llevaba una hora aquí y no se detenía y cada vez que su mirada de decepción llegaba a mi cabeza el río se tornaba más y más y más negro…

"oh dios mío, mi bubba ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" levanté la mirada al inicio del pasillo con esos dos policías maricas que me estaban custodiando tapando parte de la vista, la señora Broflovski avanzaba junto a su esposo, Ike no estaba… se acercaron a la primera enfermera que vieron y por supuesto Gerald preguntó por Kyle, la mama del judío estaba tan alterada que si apenas podía proferir oraciones coherentes.

"¿Broflovski?" ambos padres asintieron y buscó entre esas estúpidas tablillas hasta dar con algo "dos disparos en el abdomen, uno no alcanzó nada importante, tenía un libro que lo detuvo pero… el segundo perforó el hígado, fue transferido a la sala de cirugía por hemorragia interna severa, aún están en ello…" y la gorda mujer palideció ante las palabras de la enfermera, Gerald le abrazó y en fin, demasiado drama para mi gusto. Iba a bajar la mirada pero esa imagen que tanto odiaba avanzó por la entrada… mi madre probablemente recién salida del auto de algún extraño tras chupársela, dios, cuánto odiaba cuando le daba por actuar de madre en medio de la noche…

Intercambió palabras con los Broflovski, las de cortesía, de esas que parecen dar aliento pero en realidad son más vacías que su propia dignidad… solo bajé la mirada una vez más escuchando el odioso sonido de esos tacones avanzar hacía mi. La misma enfermera que me había sacado sangre hacía una media hora o más se acercaba de igual manera.

"disculpe, tengo que hablar con él" escuché a mi madre discutir con los policías a unos cuantos metros, la enfermera se acercó a mi.

"lo siento pero está bajo custodia" comentó uno.

"necesitamos más sangre, si puedes acompañarme una vez más…" me puse de pie sintiendo este tedioso mareo.

"joder" sobé mi sien mientras la enfermera se adelantaba.

"es mi hijo, solo será un momento" no me iba a quedar a esperar pero al parecer le dieron permiso y el sonidos de tacones contra baldosa blanca se reanudó para mi infortunio. Suspiré para buscarle con la mirada pero en cuanto levanté mi rostro un dolor recorrió mi mejilla, mi cabeza giró por el impacto de su mano contra mi ella y miré a la nada por unos segundos procesando la cachetada que esa puta me había dado. Dejé ir aire fastidiado preguntándome de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer eso…

"Dios, Eric ¡¿que hiciste?!" tal vez ya habían encontrado el arma que yo había usado, el casquillo de mi bala, el cuchillo de Kyle y con algo de suerte el casquillo de la otra, pero aún así, al menos de momento nadie sabía que yo había participado en su estado de gravedad, que esta mujer sospechara de inmediato de su hijo cuando no tenía idea alguna de la situación actual era algo fastidioso a su manera. Traté de controlar mi ira por ese último hecho y el dolor en mi mejilla y levanté la mirada hacía ella una vez más, puse tanto odio como pude mientras miraba a esos ojos tan diferentes a lo míos. No se inmutó, estaba demasiado enojada al parecer como para temerme como de costumbre…

"no te atrevas a hacer esto ahora Liane, no te atrevas a hacer el papel de madre en un momento así" dije en este tono gutural que me gobernaba cuando enojo sentía un enojo de tal magnitud.

"eres mi hijo Eric Theodore Cartman, y aunque te muerdas la lengua al admitirlo esta puta es tu madre, cada segundo del dia sigo siéndolo y lo seguiré siendo y siento mucho ello, siento mucho haber sido la típica mujer bonachona que supo criar a su hijo a pesar de los impedimentos, no pude y ahora veo las consecuencias y así como tu no me quieres como madre a veces no quisiera tenerte como hijo Eric, pero estamos atrapados con el otro hasta que uno de los dos muera así que no pienses escaparte esta vez jovencito, haré lo imposible para que al menos una vez en tu vida recibas el castigo que mereces" mis dientes se juntaron en rabia y por un momento la idea de levantarle la mano curso por mi cabeza pero solo dejé ir aire buscando por algo de calma y bufé.

"claro, soy tu hijo cada maldito segundo" y iba pasando este tipo, le tomé por los hombros y señalé a mi madre "¿ve a esa mujer señor?" este me miró extrañado, no respondió, frunció el ceño airada.

"Eric…" dijo mi nombre con este tono amenazante que me pasé por las pelotas.

"es mi madre, es una prostituta y yo soy el error que surgió de sus aventuras, soy literalmente un bastardo resultado de una noche de putas de algún tipo con esposa y un hijo de no más de cinco años de edad"

"no hables de él Theodore, no tiene el derecho…"

"y he oído de _primera mano…_ " asco destilo de mis palabras al contacto con memorias asquerosas sobre clientes de ella con los que me llegué a topar "... que da unas mamadas increíbles, pero no se preocupe, seguramente es más barata de lo que parece porque aunque no lo crea le encanta ser usada tal cual muñeca inflable aún cuando es secretaria en el dia. ¿pero sabe que es lo más gracioso de todo?" dejé ir al tipo acercándome a ella sin romper contacto visual mientras su mirada se mantenía retante.

"una palabra más jovencito y juro por dios que…"

"que pretende decirme a _mí,_ su 'preciado' hijo, que está bien y que está mal" levantó su mano una segunda vez pero no se atrevió a golpearme por alguna razón "me importa una mierda que te revuelques en esperma y sudor de viejos asquerosos y decrépitos pero por favor no uses el título de madre, no me uses a _mi_ para aparentar dignidad que definitivamente no tienes, me das asco Liane" y una segunda cachetada hizo mi rostro girar de nuevo, respiré hondo "y te seguiré teniendo asco hasta que redefinas tus prioridades como _ser_ humano que puedes ser y no como el desecho humano que eres" y me alejé, tenía que ir con la enfermera.

Mi pecho aún estaba a mil para cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos, entré a la habitación donde había estado antes, todo en su lugar para volver a donar.

"toma asiento" obedecí y puso esta cosa en mi brazo, luego la aguja y unos segundos después mi sangre estaba fluyendo fuera de nuevo "casi no tenemos reservas de este RH aquí, es realmente raro…" comentó y solo mire al blanco techo con las palabras de esa puta aun fastidiándome "y traer del banco hubiese sido un problema para tu amigo, de no estar aquí las cosas estarían mucho más negras para él" Kyle, verdad. Tomó un jugo y lo paso a mi "bebe"

"¿como esta?" lo tomé y se fué una vez más a hacer no se que mierda.

"lograron encontrar el origen de la hemorragia, por suerte no alcanzó ninguna arteria o vena pero hubieron complicaciones…" esta extraña sensación corrió por mi pecho debido a la última palabra.

"¿complicaciones?"

"tuvo un paro cardíaco en medio de la cirugía, lograron reanimarlo pero su pecho se detuvo por completo durante unos cuantos segundos por la falta de sangre, supongo que ese fué el punto más crítico, de momento lo primordial es la transfusión"

"¿en cuanto tiempo volverá a estar bien?" hubo este incómodo silencio por unos segundos…

"aún no termina, no podría decirte"

"¿podría morir?" y este río en mi cabeza se contaminó aún más al pronunciar aquello en voz alta, quitó una bolsilla y puso otra.

"lo más crítico ya pasó, solo centrate en eso" ¿eso era un si?…

"¿que se supone que significa eso?" y apartó la aguja y señaló al jugo que no había ni tocado, suspiré bebiendo un poco.

"en este tipo de operaciones abdominales tienden a haber demasiadas complicaciones postoperatorias, pero si pudo sobrellevar una cirugía de tal manera el resto lo logrará con algo de apoyo"

"¿apoyo de qué tipo?" miró hacía mí por unos segundos y sonrió.

"como el tuyo" arregló las bolsillas en esta cosa donde llevaban los instrumentos de cirugía. Le miré confundido, pero si por mi él estaba en ese estado… claro que la mujer no sabía, fijo parecía alguna clase de salvador donando mi sangre y todo… "no te levantes tan rápido y bebe el jugo" me pasó un algodón tras mojarlo en algún líquido "si sientes mareo o lo que sea presiona esto contra tu nariz e inhala" asentí y luego salió llevando mi sangre consigo…

Y me quedé a solas, paredes blancas, silencio y este horrible olor a medicamentos y desinfectante en el aire mientras sinfín de sensaciones corrian alrededor mio como sombras por el rabillo del ojo… y estas tediosas preguntas que ni siquiera tenía idea del porque me hacía se movían en mis líneas de pensamientos como burlas a mi cordura…

" _hombre, estás en medio del río ahora mismo_ " dejé ir aire, un paro cardiaco, pudo morir… " _te lo dije_ " ¿por qué me sentía así? dolía de alguna forma, era realmente insoportable y desde que había llegado no había podido mantener mis manos estáticas… y todas estas preguntas tan odiosas, tantas tantas preguntas. ¿Y si no le volvía a ver? Le volvería a ver, esa enfermera dijo… Kyle era fuerte. ¿Y cuando despierte? Sonreí distante, me odiará, me odiará hasta el hartazgo si es que ya no lo hacía… tal vez ya no vuelva al colegio, sus notas son lo suficiente buenas para optar por clases independientes y luego se iría al otro maldito lado del país.

Sentía haber alcanzado la cúspide al presionar el gatillo pero como el efecto tras una droga demasiado fuerte ahora estaba cayendo en cuenta de alguna forma de lo que había hecho. Tal vez pude arrodillarme, ganar tiempo, la diferencia entre mi disparo y la llegada de los policías no fue demasiada, tal vez… no, no se, dios, no sabía nada, esta noche había sido tan malditamente larga y me sentía tan exhausto, Kyle aún luchando de alguna manera en la sala de cirugías y yo aquí pensando sobre mierda, Liane afuera preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer un hijo como yo.

" _ser una puta, eso dice mucho_ " bufé dejando el jugo en una mesa cercana, mi estómago no deseaba recibir nada ahora y mañana a esta hora quien sabe donde estaría, ¿en una celda? ¿en mi cama? y Kyle… ¿estaría siquiera vivo mañana a esta hora? Seguramente, es fuerte, siempre ha sido fuerte y… intentó suicidarse, se escondió en los baños incluso antes de que yo enviara ese mensaje a toda la maldita escuela y se refugió en alguien como yo… tal vez no lo era y entonces él… no no no, siempre luchaba a su manera, de no ser por él y la estupidez de Trent Karen estaría mil veces peor, yo no hubiese visto nada de esto venir, o tal vez pero seguramente demasiado tarde, y su plan había sido interesante, claro que como hijo de puta que soy lo eche todo a la basura, ni siquiera me digné a recoger la navaja, tal como dijo Kyle esta vez me había superado.

" _pero no estás satisfecho_ " lo estuve… " _le quieres y…_ " reí por lo bajo por lo ridículo que eso sonaba poniéndome de pie " _tienes miedo de no volverlo a ver_ " mordí mi labio divertido cerrando mis ojos para lidiar un poco con el mareo " _aw, no te burles Eric, yo siempre, siempre tengo la razón_ "

"Eric Cartman" levanté la mirada a la única puerta de la habitación, un oficial, ¿habrían encontrado el arma ya?, o tal vez solo esperaron a que yo terminara aquí. Caminé hacía él, qué noche de mierda estaba siendo esta.

* * *

¿En serio era necesario esto? dios… caminaba por el maldito pasillo con estos policías a unos metros de mí, me habían esposado, no veía el porqué siendo que aún no habían confirmado mi participación pero en fin, policerdos y sus protocolos de mierda. Mi madre estaba con Sheila quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Gerald balbuceando estupideces ininteligibles. Los murmullos al parecer llamaron su atención porque levantó la cabeza en medio de su dramático despliegue de lágrimas y miró hacía mí, se puso de pie y desvié la mirada fastidiado preparando mi mejilla para otra cachetada, se acercó y sin decir una palabra, con sus verdes ojos inyectados en odio me miró por unos segundos mientras los policías de mierda organizaban lo de la salida del hospital.

"no me apresurare a los hechos, pero si mi hijo está así por tu culpa deberías empezar a rezar jovencito" mi madre por supuesto no dijo nada, solo observo probablemente sintiendo que merecía esto. Stan y sus padres estaban entrando y sus ojos me perforaron cual dagas envenenadas con ira aún cuando yo no era el culpable de esto, o al menos aún no oficialmente. Dejé ir aire preguntándome una vez más porque los policerdos no tomaron una ruta más llamativa.

Algunos comentarios sobre el como no lo podían creer o mierdas por el estilo volando por ahí y coño, la verdad es que estaban empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

"¡Cartman!" Stan trató de acercarse con esta expresión airada y sus manos formadas en puño, un oficial le detuvo, sonreí en respuesta "¡¿qué coño hiciste?!"

"¿ahora te preocupa?" dije lo suficiente alto para ambos haciendo que su expresión de ira aumentara.

"maldito cerdo hijo de puta" levanté ambas manos, porque como sabrán estaban esposadas e hice pistola hacia él.

"si si, demasiado tarde hippie" confusión se unió a la ira en su rostro y por fin salimos del hospital con miradas curiosas aquí y allá y allí estaba Kenny recostado contra un poste en la entrada, vió las esposas y levantó una ceja curioso, luego miró hacía mí y subí mis manos para poner mi índice en mis labios.

"shhh" murmuré,frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza confundido como alguna clase de perro, sonreí divertido, siendo que él era el que más a fondo conocía la situación, o por lo menos el único que la conocía, probablemente me daba el beneficio de la duda, era bueno eso para variar. Intentó acercarse pero negué, suspiró fastidiado, me hizo pistola y se largo el muy hijo de puta, rodé los ojos fastidiado antes de entrar a la patrulla.

El trayecto iba a ser tedioso, esta iba a ser como la milésima vez que estaría tras unas rejas…

Y luego cuando nada estaba sucediendo su recuerdo volvía, como esta constante a cada maldita línea de pensamiento, era simplemente insoportable … cuando salía lo estaban trasladando a la sala de cuidados intensivos, se veía jodidamente pálido y sin vida, con tubos saliéndole hasta del culo, mi sangre siendo trasladada a su cuerpo por uno de ellos corriendo bajo su delgada muñeca y… suspiré recostando mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, reproduciendo los hechos y las variantes para cuando les diera por entrevistarme y todo eso con la imagen de la delgada y blanca muñeca de Kyle con este tubo provisionandole de mi sangre como fondo de pantalla.

La jefatura se iba alzando a la lejanía, la remodelada, no la mierda en la que me encerraron por retener hippies en mi sótano. Me hicieron unos cuantos análisis en busca de pólvora y demás y más protocolos de mierda y tras todo ello por fin la sala donde me harían preguntas maricas. Cuatro paredes, no espejos estúpidos pero si una cámara en un rincón del techo. Quitaron las esposas y caminé a esta silla frente a la mesa, la única cosa del lugar y me senté, unos minutos después entró este policía pelirrojo, saludos y en fin, puso estos papeles sobre la mesa supongo yo con los datos recolectados hasta ahora y probablemente la orden para detenerme.

"bueno" tomó asiento "empecemos entonces" asentí "¿qué sucedió?" dejé ir aire.

"Recién llegaba de un viaje familiar, no se, tipo ocho o nuevo, le llamé a esa hora, en mi celular esta supongo. Luego quedé dormido y desperté con este mensaje suyo pidiéndome ayuda porque alguien le perseguía, ya me había hablado de su acosador antes pero nunca especificó quién era, solo por encima así que no se su nombre, tampoco conozco su cara"

"¿por qué no llamó a la policía en ese momento?"

"estaba preocupado, pensé en rastrearlo primero, me dejó la contraseña y nick para buscar su celular por GPS. Esperé a encontrar el lugar para llamar a la policía, así no se perdería tiempo con protocolos y preguntas estúpidas. Pensé que podía lidiar con la situación mientras llegaban y entonces todo saldría bien. Habían algunos tipos ayudándole aparentemente, soy grande así que fue fácil pero uno tenía esta arma, la tomé solo por si acaso"

"¿que modelo?" estreché la mirada pensativo.

"no sabría decir, no soy muy bueno en esa área, era liviana y pequeña, con este detalle bajo el cañón… lo siento, no se como…"

"no importa, continue"

" Avancé y les encontré, ya le había herido antes de que yo llegase. Saqué el arma, estaba realmente nervioso supongo pero el tipo era un psicópata y le apuntó a Kahl a la cabeza y me amenazó, al parecer era alguien que le odiaba bastante, dijo que quería jugar, dijo que si yo no le disparaba él mismo lo haría… solo estaba jodiendo con nosotros dos" levanté la mirada "traté de hablar, hacer tiempo pero se empezó a exasperar así que tuve que hacerlo, apunté a su pierna pero estaba tan oscuro, sin contar que no he disparado un arma más de dos o tres veces en mi vida cuando era un niño y temblaba, estaba temblando y…" fingí derrota "disparé mal, luego las sirenas sonaron y salió corriendo, estaba aterrado y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue tirar el arma lejos, tenía que ir con él al hospital, soy la única persona por aqui que tiene su sangre, incluso le doné un riñón cuando éramos pequeños. No nos llevamos muy bien pero hemos pasado por bastantes cosas, le conozco hace años… así que fuí y presioné su herida para que dejara de salir la sangre y ustedes llegaron y eso fue todo" revisó sus papeles una vez más y hubo este largo silencio tan tedioso.

"aquí dice que su madre compró en algún momento una Glock 17" asentí.

"cuando tenía como ocho o nueve años, no recuerdo muy bien" sonreí por lo bajo "ya sabe, cuándo tener armas era algo del dia a dia, bien cada persona en este pueblo participó en ese circo y la verdad desde que tenía como diez no la he vuelto a ver, mucho menos a usar"

"me dice que consiguió el arma de alguien ahí mismo pero solo fue disparada una vez, por usted"

"no usaron armas, creo que quería que llegara a él desde un principio, solo para torturarle porque como ya dije parecía odiar bastante a Kahl"

"¿porque llevarían un arma que no planean usar?" negué.

"no lo se, no parecían personas decentes, es normal que anden con ese tipo de cosas o navajas, más de uno se lanzó con una hacía mi" me observó tratando de ver a través de la mentira "de todos modos puede rastrear al comprador ¿no?" negó.

"no tiene matrícula, es un arma ilegal"

"bueno, yo no tengo los contactos para conseguir armas ilegales, no podría sacar algo así de la nada" estrechó la mirada.

"tengo entendido, gracias a su madre que su tío Howard Cartman posee una colección de armas en Nebraska, llegaba de allí cuando usted llamó a Kyle …"

"pero ninguna es ilegal, no las usó muy bien y por ende termino en la carcel pero todas tienen matricula"

"bueno, no es algo que pueda comprobar ahora mismo" sonreí.

"no, así que hasta entonces tengo la razón, ya habrán revisado mi celular y el mensaje de Kyle en él, probablemente el celular de él también tenga más mensajes con esta otra persona"

"su celular no esta por ningun lado" vaya, al parecer Trent decidió usar la cabeza al menos una vez.

"¿y el mensaje que él me envió no basta?"

"ese tipo de información puede ser alterada fácilmente, no es confiable"

"de igual forma no pueden refutar nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora, todo es verdad, tuve que disparar, era la única forma de salvarle"

"pero de no sobrevivir…"

"sobrevivirá"

"de no hacerlo aún si disparó para salvarle podría ir a la cárcel" asentí.

"lo sé" bajé la vista a mis manos ahora sin guantes porque me los habían quitado "fué mi error, como dije pensaba dispararle a una pierna o algo así pero las circunstancias no estaban a mi favor" desvié la mirada "y si ya leyeron el mensaje sabrán que Kahl apuñaló a esa persona"

"si, encontramos la navaja" los dos puntos no eran muy lejanos de todos modos.

"¿eso también es información poco confiable?" negó.

"al menos prueba que había alguien más" y siguió revisando mierda por un rato más, esperé en silencio.

"bueno, supongo que eso es todo, ¿me puedo ir ya?" levantó la mirada, está escrutadora que bien podría funcionar en la mayoría pero no en mi.

"podemos retenerlo unas horas más" y sip, extendió la orden de detención hacía mi, unas horas más en este hueco de mierda si no encontraban nada.

"bien"

* * *

Caminé a casa, mi tutor debía ir a recogerme pero Liane nunca apareció así que solo me dejaron ir, ahí es cuando el papel de madre termina supongo. Miré la puerta, eran cerca de las once, no había dormido nada, no había comido nada y gracias a esa transfusión de mierda no me sentía capaz de hacer mucho más pero aún así no quería entrar ahí… dios, no quería ver a esa mujer, no quería dormir en esa cama con el aroma de Kyle aún en ella, solo me recordaría su muñeca con ese tubo y mi sangre y… una noche entera solo en una maldita celda para pensar en él ya me bastaba y sobraba.

No sabía a donde ir así que solo seguí derecho, andaría por ahí hasta que tuviese que marcharse a su trabajo en la tarde y entonces dormiría en el sofá o algo, podría ir al colegio pero estaba vuelto una mierda, no me había cambiado desde que partí de Nebraska.

Seguí derecho poniéndome mis audífonos, silenciando el mundo, ahogando todo en música y dios, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza… tal vez si iba a verlo, no, seguramente su madre estaba allá, y no Kenny, Stan o Ike pero…

Giré en dirección al hospital, solo le vería una vez y entonces saldría de mi maldita cabeza…

" _pensé que cogiendotelo saldría de tu cabeza, luego fué destruyendolo y lo hiciste, pero ahora quieres verlo para sacarlo…_ " y esa vocecita de mierda burlándose de mí… " _nunca tendrás suficiente de él, persigues una quimera Eric, no concibes un juguete del cual no te puedes aburrir_ " solo la ignoré metiendo mi manos en mi abrigo " _estás en medio del río ahora mismo_ "

Tras un rato se silenció. Me detuve frente al hospital, ¿éste siquiera era horario de visitas?... me adelanté.

"buenos días" saludo la recepcionista con esta sonrisa cansada, ojeras y una enorme taza de café al lado de su monitor. Miré al interior del pasillo por donde la noche anterior había salido.

"busco por Khal Broflovski, entró ayer por una herida de bala…" empezó a buscar entre sus registros.

"si, justo recién salió su madre" levantó la mirada "¿nombre?"

"Eric Cartman" y empezó a anotar

"¿familiar?" negué.

"fuí quien le donó sangre anoche" me detalló por un momento y sonrió.

"bien, siga al fondo, habitación ciento ocho" asentí.

Murmullos de enfermeras, pasos aquí y allá, paredes blancas, estas luces encendidas aún cuando era de día y una pequeña ventana al final del pasillo que no dejaba entrar la suficiente luz eran algunos de esos tantos detalles que daban a este lugar ese aire tan deprimente. Me detuve frente al número, ciento ocho, la última habitación del pasillo. Giré el pomo y esos tediosos sonidos me alcanzaron, el palpitar de su corazón traducido a un pitido intermitente, y ese otro que parecía la respiración pesada de un viejo… traspase el umbral, al menos la habitación si tenía una ventana lo suficiente grande, daba al patio trasero al parecer.

Sus delgados brazos estaban a sus costados, tenía todos estos tubos a su alrededor al igual que la noche anterior, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, en la punta de su nariz, el color de sus labios ahora no eran como una especie de recuerdo casi nostálgico para este punto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas no se movían ni un milímetro siquiera, todo de él estaba tan estático como un cadáver en su lecho de muerte porque incluso el rojo de su cabello parecía haber sido reducido a un moribundo atardecer, de esos que te dicen que nevará o lloverá en la noche…

Caminé hacía él a paso lento cerrando tras de mí y a medida me acercaba ese río contaminado entraba en reacción con las imagenes, mi pecho se oprimía como si con cada centímetro cerca de su comatoso cuerpo un peso más se añadiera sobre él y para cuando su piel estuvo al alcance de mi mano…

"perdón" el río se desbordó de desechos, preguntas odiosas, miedos… posibilidades y mi pecho se sentía tan… dios, si tan solo hubiesen palabras, esta presión, este desespero… el como esa sonrisa cuando me vió llegar se redujo a una expresión de decepción, él como parecía tan resignado cuando sus ojos se cerraron por última vez… "Kyle" rocé su fría mano y mi respiración huyó al verle tan inerte… mordí mi labio frustrado y miré a la pantalla que monitoreaba su ritmo cardiaco, tan malditamente lento, y su respiración, casi parecía inexistente por lo sosegada de la misma… "tienes que despertar, si no lo haces…" cerré mis ojos quitando esa idea de mierda de mi cabeza y lo que saldría de ello "... no se que pasaría realmente pero… " dejé ir aire mirándole una vez más, ¿que estaba mal conmigo?.

" _en medio del río, en medio del río_ " tarareó esa voz con burla y desvié la mirada lejos de Kyle, no atreviendome a tocarle de más porque bien parecía que fuese a perderse bajo la más mínima brisa que entrara por esa ventana a medio abrir y sentí que mi mano podía hacer mucho más que eso.

Ahora estaba peor, dios, después de esto no lo podría sacar nunca de mi cabeza ¡coño!. Solo di la vuelta, tal vez Liane ya se había largado… abrí y…

"Cartman" dejé ir aire rendido cerrando al salir.

"¿qué haces aquí?" se encogió de hombros.

"después de clases vendrá hasta su puta madre y he estado demasiadas veces tras unas rejas como para saber cómo funciona esa cuestión, pensé que tal vez ya te habrían dejado ir, fuí a tu casa, no estabas y estaba esperando aquí porque los hospitales son una mierda y no dejan estar a demasiadas personas a la vez ahí adentro … " me recargué contra la madera blanca y presioné mi entrecejo como si eso fuese a ayudar en algo a borrar su imagen en mi cabeza "luces terrible" busqué sus ojos azules.

"si, bueno, no es como que haya pasado la noche en un maldito salón de belleza"

"¿fuiste tu quien le disparó?"

"era dispararle o dejar que ese hijo de puta le diera a la cabeza" frunció el ceño.

"¿habían más opciones?"

"tal vez" apretó sus dientes en rabia y le mire estático sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin la intención de detenerle, avanzó lo suficiente y su puño no más de dos o tres segundos después golpeó en exactamente la misma parte que mi madre había golpeado la noche anterior pero esta vez más que solo girar mi cabeza tambaleé un poco, estaba tan jodidamente débil que casi caigo. Mi mejilla golpeó contra mis dientes y sus nudillos demasiado acostumbrados a esto haciendo que el sabor a sangre pronto llenara mi boca, miré al suelo algo perdido por unos segundos y limpié mi labio con el pulgar para ver sangre en él. Levanté la mirada fastiadiado hacía el rostro de Kenny con ira aún en él y la verdad me estaba sintiendo tan mierda que esto me daba cierto grado de alivio a su manera, la victoria e impunidad por mis acciones no se sentían del todo bien ahora mismo…

"mierda…" movió sus dedos probablemente por el dolor en sus nudillos tras partirme el puto labio. Me había golpeado con su mano izquierda por alguna razón y aún así había dolido bastante, joder "¿que coño está mal contigo?¿que pasa si muere?" enojo creció en mí por el simple pensamiento y le miré más fastidiado por sus palabras que por el maldito puño en sí.

"no morirá" y esta mirada en su rostro se unió a la ira en el, analizándome como de costumbre, luego solo dejó ir aire rendido sin dejar de fruncir el ceño en indignación siquiera por un momento.

"no debería preguntar esto porque realmente no lo mereces pero ¿estas bien?" bufé alejándome de la puerta.

"perfectamente" chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

"solo mirate, ¿sales de la cárcel y lo primero que haces es venir a verle? y donaste ¿verdad? ¿siquiera has comido algo desde ayer?" rodé los ojos.

"anda a la mierda, no vengas con esas preguntas maricas cuando no te puedes cuidar ni a ti mismo" señalé hacia su mano derecha la cual había mantenido escondida en su bolsillo todo el tiempo, suspiró.

"pudrete" murmuró y entró a la habitación de Kyle briendo con su izquierda. No me importó, solo salí de allí.

* * *

La sala estaba vacía como era de esperarse, su habitación también. Tomé una ducha y cambie las sábanas con la esperanza de que su aroma dejara el lugar, caminé a la esvástica enderezada y deslicé mi índice sobre ella antes de torcerla una vez más… suspiré.

" _pero que marica eres_ " dios mio, esa voz de mierda me iba a enloquecer, de por sí que el que la escuchara me hacía algo psicótico ya… y me recosté en la cama, mi estómago demasiado lejos de mis prioridades como para poner algo en él. Miré al techo, la ventana medio abierta, mi escritorio y una vez más la esvástica, mi mirada sin la más remota idea de hacía donde ir porque daba igual hacia donde girara su imagen no salía de mi cabeza, ¿cuando despertaría? " _estas actuando como una digna reina del drama_ "

"silencio" murmuré por fin después de ignorarla desde no se cuando cubriendo mi rostro con mis antebrazos.

¿Que iba a hacer si no despertaba? y lo más frustrante de todo es que esa pregunta surgía y no quería, realmente no quería hacerme esa pregunta. Nada iba a pasar, solo un judío de mierda más muerto, tenía que ganar el maldito juicio por homicidio no culposo y luego me iría lejos de este pueblo de mierda y dejaría todo atrás, a esa puta de Liane, la tumba de Kyle y… mi garganta se contrajo en esta horrible sensación que no experimentaba hacía años y mis ojos se humedecieron por sí solos, apreté mis dientes con rabia y presioné mis brazos contra mi rostro con más fuerza como si eso pudiese evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¿que iba a hacer? ¿qué haría si… no quería más esto, era tan horrible sentirse de esta manera y tan exasperante, cada maldito segundo que pasaba solo quería saber de él mientras la palabra 'perdón' aparecía una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, cada maldito segundo sentía más necesario ver sus malditos ojos y… esto me estaba matando, ese río de mierda se había desbordado y ahora mi cabeza era un desastre completo, cada pequeña memoria, pensamiento, idea totalmente fuera de mi control…

Le hundí pero ahora sentía que me estaba hundiendo de igual manera, sentía ahogarme ante la idea de un mundo sin él, tan malditamente aburrido, soso, tedioso, tan lleno de gente hipócrita y débil que rara vez llegaba a mi, que rara vez me hacía sentir vivo y siempre ganaba, siempre salía ileso de las peores situaciones e impune pero Kyle… como una pequeña e insignificante criatura defendiéndose de tanta mierda a su alrededor, dejando su cuerpo caer miles de veces pero siempre manteniéndose tan fiel a sí mismo, algo estático, algo que siempre estaría ahí para que yo pudiese tratar de derribarlo una y otra y otra y otra vez pero supongo que había un límite… y era decepcionante, debía admitir, al final la pieza de porcelana por más fuerte que sea en una de tantas caídas se debe quebrar ¿no? y es que ahora en medio de tanto silencio las consecuencias se hacían tan reales que dolía, era tan decepcionante, y tan… enloquecedor concebir la inexistencia de este juguete tan preciado para mi.

"¡dios! ¡¿qué coño está mal conmigo?!" grité exasperado no pudiendo retener esas lágrimas de mierda, mi nariz, mi garganta dolía y estaba tan exhausto física y emocionalmente pero no podía cerrar mis ojos más de cinco segundos sin pensar en nada… me estaba ahogando y se sentía tan jodidamente horrible.

Más tarde vino la policía a registrar mi casa, en especial mi habitación con una orden marica pero como era de esperarse no encontraron nada porque al final de cuentas yo siempre ganaba, lo jodido aquí era que de alguna forma esto no se sentía para nada como una victoria.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, como ya podrán ver se acerca (por fin) el final xD y lo único que espero es que para entonces ya tenga mi portátil de vuelta, no es muy bonito que digamos escribir fuera de tu hábitat xD y si, hasta dentro de dos semanas c:


	24. Finally KM

Bueno, me tardé un día mas de lo programado pero en fin, ya que vuelvo a tener algo de tiempo y un disco duro podría ilustrar otra escena del FF, denme sugerencias y yo con mucho gusto lo haré, este tipo de dibujos ponen a prueba mis habilidades, y si me los piden me dan este sentido de la responsabilidad que por si misma no tengo xD, me nace mas tomarme el tiempo y esfuerzo de hacerlos si hay alguien esperando... en fin.

Mis disculpas por errores y demás y espero disfruten c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24**

 **FINALLY**

* * *

Esta agonía a la cual nunca me podría acostumbrar, hecho que odiaba con todo mi ser, corría por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi brazo derecho hasta el resto de mis extremidades como si la maldita finalidad de mi corazón fuese bombear dolor a través de mis venas… mi espalda contra ese sucio y horrible suelo, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, mis dientes mordiendo mis labios con este sabor metálico empezando a llenar mi paladar por lo brutal de mi acto y… y la humillación, la rabia, el odio a este lugar alimentándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Todo se detuvo por unos segundos, el dolor no cesó pero la causa si y luego voces pero el suplicio era tal que no lograba captar nada de ello, luego un portazo tan fuerte que las ventanas vibraron y el frío del invierno llenó la sucia sala por unos segundos. Respiré hondo, sentí el mareo consecuente de la agonía surgiendo desde mi entrecejo hasta mis sienes y lágrimas luchando por permanecer tras mis párpados, pasé saliva como si esto fuese parte del ritual para iniciar con mi momento de calma y aún cuando todo se sentía tan horrible logré formar algunas palabras coherentes entre el río de mierda que era mi cabeza, las repetí una y otra vez rogando que fluyeran fuera de mis labios de la misma forma… subí mi brazo útil, el izquierdo, para tapar mi rostro como alguna clase de niño pensando que si no ve al monstruo este a su vez no le verá a él y tomé aire tembloroso.

"yo se… yo se que él es lo único que tienes" murmuré desde el suelo tratando de controlar mi tono "que Kevin ya no está, que Karen no lo estará y algún día yo tampoco lo estaré, y que para cuando eso pase te quedarás sola en este horrible lugar porque… porque ese es el destino de horribles madres como tú…" era imposible para mi no desear aquello en momentos así, liderado por la rabia y el dolor verle pudrirse en la soledad y el arrepentimiento por habernos parido bajo un techo tan asqueroso, por haberse rendido tantas veces, por habernos ignorado tantas otras se sentía como alguna especie de alivio, pero era un alivio culposo y… "y para cuando eso pase solo quedará ese hijo de puta y tu… y tu miedo a quedarte sola… lo se y… me das lastima…" sonreí con desgano "nadie decide vivir así de un día a otro… tú tampoco, lo sé pero… ¿pero ese miedo tuyo vale más que tus hijos mamá? ¿Stuart vale más que nosotros para ti?" le busqué corriendo mi brazo lo suficiente… solo miraba al suelo con esta mirada que recalcaba en cada arruga, cada cana y cada rastro de lágrimas lo inútil que se sentía, pero a su vez con este tinte desorbitado y apático desbordando sus ojos… dejé ir aire sintiendo mi garganta contraerse por llanto prominente "dios, estás tan ida que…" suspiré, daba igual, se encerraría en su cuarto y su llanto correría por los pasillos por unas cuantas horas hasta que cesara, o simplemente huiría de nuevo bajo el manto de alucinógenos… pero quién era yo para decir nada.

"perdón" fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse en la soledad de su alcoba, arrastrando sus pies y abrázandose como si la misma contuviese los monstruos que esa mujer tanto odiaba encarar…

Mañana era lunes, tenía que lidiar con mis herida pero… Me puse de pie con dificultad, mi brazo derecho colgando como alguna clase de cosa ajena a mí, dolía, dolía demasiado. Limpie la sangre de mis labios, dejé ir aire tembloroso y miré a la oscuridad de este lugar mientras trataba de meter mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo, había algo de sangre traspasando la tela pero si lograba el ángulo indicado no se notaría.

Me tragué las lágrimas y respiré hondo para abrir la puerta de mi habitación, esta bolita de sábanas formada sobre mi cama hizo de mi cabeza un revoltijo y de mi suplicio algo secundario por unos segundos. Avancé a paso lento y retiré la tela con cuidado, estos ojos me buscaron aterrados por un fragmento de tiempo con imperiosa humedad en ellos antes de formar una suave y cansada sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿estás bien?" asentí.

"sip" sonreí y apartó los audífonos quitando las sábanas por completo, se sentó y me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

"¿seguro?"

"se fue, puedes volver a tu habitación, ya todo está bien" detalló mi rostro en busca de moretones o algo, mis brazos y pecho pero no notó nada para mi fortuna "estoy bien Karen…" asintió poniéndose de pie, miró hacía mí una vez más y luego solo agachó la cabeza soltando una pequeña risilla desganada.

"solo soy tres años menor que tu y actuo tan… cobarde y débil, perdon" revolví su cabello con mi izquierda.

"da igual, es lindo que alguien dependa de mí para variar" y me abrazó estrujando mi antebrazo, junté mis dientes para evitar el gemido de dolor que se acrecentó por mi garganta y pasé saliva esperando que se alejara rápido…

"¿crees que soy egoísta?" murmuró contra mi pecho, casi no procesé su oración por la presión en mi zona agraviada "te dejé con esos dos… solo…"

"no" murmuré "de hecho…" se alejó un poco y agradecí por ello, así mismo mi pecho se contrajo tan lastimeramente por lo que estaba a punto de decir que dudaba pudiera controlar mi tono esta vez "Trent… no creo que te vaya a volver a molestar así que… ¿por qué no vuelves con Kevin?, estabas mejor allí, sin lidiar con Stuart o… estaré atento de ti y…" no hablaba, no decía una palabra y yo ya me estaba quedando sin ellas.

"yo… suena estúpido pero tal vez sea más lidiable para ti todo esto si me quedo a tu lado, puedes hablar conmigo, podemos pasar por esto juntos, tal vez eso haga las cosas más… fáciles"

"no Karen" murmuré alejándola, me miró casi suplicante.

"pero si me dejaras escucharte, si hablaras conmigo tal vez…"

"hablar no sirve de nada… sería mejor si solo fueras con Kevin, es más fácil para mi, para ti" silencio una vez más "luego me graduaré, podré trabajar y entonces nos podremos ir de aquí, pero ahora mismo no puedo así que… sería mejor si solo te fueras"

"entiendo" su voz sonaba algo rota, dios, esto era tan tedioso "lo pensaré, que descanses"

"que descanses" y se alejó a paso lento con la cabeza agachada como alguna clase de infante recién regañado.

Cerré mis ojos agradeciendo por el dolor físico que me evadía del de mi pecho y me pregunté que hacer, de inmediato su rostro se mostró frente a la oscuridad de mis párpados… quería verle, realmente quería verle y… claro que así no podría subir a su ventana.

Avancé hasta mi celular que antes reproducía música para Karen y busqué su número, solo le dejaría timbrar tres veces y ya, si no respondía le dejaría en paz. Y marqué y lo subí a mi oído mirando hacía mi armario donde por lo general tenía mi lindo escape empacado en cápsulas, bolsitas pequeñas y botellas de cristal… uno… caminé a él y lo abrí. ¿Qué sería hoy? Había conseguido algo de morfina, no la había probado aún pero supongo que ayudaría con el dolor… dos… suspiré alejándolo, colgué y apagué solo por si le entraban ganas de llamar de vuelta.

Morfina sería.

* * *

"anda a la mierda, no vengas con esas preguntas maricas cuando no te puedes cuidar ni a ti mismo" suspiré al verle señalar mi mano, me había levantado tarde, no tuve tiempo y quería ver a Kyle porque sabía que en la tarde todo el maldito mundo vendría y en fin, él fué el único que me visito cada día al hospital cuando me enferme de no se que mierda cuando tenía como ocho años, solo sería rápido.

"pudrete" y se empezó a alejar, no se si me escuchó pero no me importaba.

Abrí en un rápido movimiento, orbes jade miraban hacia la ventana pesados y cansados con estas enormes ojeras y bolsas bajo ellos…

"¿ya despertaste?" buscó mi mirada y sus cejas bajaron rendidas.

"no le digas a nadie por favor" su voz sonaba realmente ronca. Casi no le logré entender entre el sonido de las máquinas y esos murmullos fuera de la habitación y aún así casi dolía escucharle por lo agraviada de la misma.

"¿cuando despertaste?" cerró sus ojos.

"esta mañana" y los abrió una vez más de forma sumamente lenta "¿peleabas con alguien?" le detallé por unos segundos…

"con Cartman" y de inmediato frunció el ceño, miró hacía la ventana y permaneció estático con odio dibujado en cada milímetro de su rostro "rompí su labio, si eso te hace sentir mejor" no reaccionó… "y quieres que nadie se entere de que despertaste por…" suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, se veía absurdamente cansado y él siempre había sido de tez pálida, verle más blanco de lo normal era realmente aterrador a su manera.

"esta mañana… cuando desperté mi madre estaba… hablando con el doctor" murmuraba entrecortado… "v-vio mis cicatrices y…" mordió su labio y respiró hondo "no quiero… no aún, dar explicaciones…" no sabía que decir al respecto… no sabía cómo ayudarle ahora mismo así que permanecí ahí de pie como idiota por unos segundos "c-cree que quien me hizo esto …" pasó saliva con dificultad " …fué Cartman"

"¿quien cree?" viró hacía mi fastidiado.

"mi mama"

"ow…" como ya he dicho mil veces soy muy mierda en situaciones así… "¿eso es malo?" sonrió.

"la verdad se lo merece"

"¿pero?"

"pero… no se… le he odiado por tantos años Kenny…" tomé asiento en un pequeño sillón, esto tomaría tiempo "y ahora mismo me siento tan… expuesto ¿sabes?, pero... cuando pienso en huir…" cerró sus ojos "su gorda imagen aparece como si él fuese la salida fácil a no se que… la respuesta de algo" gimió fastidiado "que gay soy, dios"

"pero te disparó"

"y yo le dí el contexto ideal para hacerlo… es mi culpa por confiar y suya por… por solo ser él supongo"

"no deberías justificar algo así Kyle, y menos tú entre tanta gente"

"no lo justifico… le odio, es el culpable de tanta mierda Kenny, mayoría dirigida a mí judía persona …" chasqueó la lengua "... pero… pero confié" dejó ir aire "perdí contra él… siempre ha sido así supongo, el más mínimo desliz y termino con un palo en el culo" recordé algo de lo que dijo el culón.

"dijo que era dispararte en el abdomen o dejar que…" bufó.

"pudo arrodillarse, pudo ganar tiempo, elegirme sobre su orgullo de mierda y evitarnos todo lo que conllevaba yo en un puto hospital… mi piel expuesta, policías tras él y… y mi madre, esa mujer es como un huracán cuando se enoja" buscó mi mirada "no soy idiota, le conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que deseaba dispararme…" y luego solo miró a la nada perdido probablemente en memorias "si hubieses visto su cara mientras… mientras esperábamos por la policía, la forma en que me…" y se detuvo "perdón, el medicamento me está haciendo más gay de lo normal" elevé una ceja curioso por su tono…

"¿eso es posible?" sonrió.

"eso parece…" y volvió a cerrarlos "dios, no puedo durar mucho despierto, me entra sueño cada maldita hora, que fastidio" me puse de pie.

"en la tarde vendrán a visitarte los del colegio" no abrió sus ojos, asintió perezosamente "vendré mañana también" volvió a asentir pero esta vez aún más lento "¿seguirás evadiendo a tu mama?" movió su cabeza de nuevo, sonreí "¿Cartman iba arriba cuando ustedes dos… copulaban?" las palabras coger, tirar, joder y demás sonaban muy raras hablando de esos dos, simplemente no me los podía imaginar. Y volvió a asentir pero se detuvo a mitad de camino…

"anda a la mierda" balbuceó demasiado adormilado. Sonreí, estaría bien, era Kyle de quien estábamos hablando.

"suerte" y no asintió en respuesta, se había dormido supongo. Suspiré y salí de allí.

* * *

Techo con humedad, veneno de ratas, sala llena de mierda, incluyendo a Stuart por supuesto… si, han de estar cansados de escuchar esto pero creanme que yo lo estoy aún más de vivirlo, mis disculpas por mi vida de porquería… busqué mi celular en el bolsillo del abrigo de siempre, martes… gemí fastidiado, eran las once de la mañana, otra vez había faltado y no veía a Butters desde… no se, desde la fiesta creo…

Le había dicho a Kyle que le visitaría hoy de nuevo así que tomé una ducha y me dirigí camino al hospital. Crucé el porche y miré hacía el garaje, ahí estaba el maletín que Cartman me había traído el domingo, instrucciones y un fusil de asalto israelí, una Tavor, si, miré en wikipedia, y sip, el precio también, ¿de donde coño la había sacado?... como sea, casi dos mil dólares a la basura pero si él consideraba que lo valía pues no me importaba, igual algo me decía que había elegido el modelo por su país de procedencia.

Tomé mi celular, unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

" _escuché sobre lo de Kyle, ojala se recupere… y vi tus llamadas ¿pasó algo? Pdt: estoy en el bus camino a la escuela, ¿no vendrás?_ " Butters… " _supongo que no… ¿vendrás luego del almuerzo?. Ah, por cierto, por lo de la presentación de diciembre tendremos que ir los fines de semana de ahora en adelante_ " ese lo envió durante la clase de física, era raro que hiciera ese tipo de cosas tan fuera de la norma, no pude evitar sonreír por ello " _¿puedo ir a tu casa?_ " ese fué a la salida " _verdad que trabajas… que torpe soy, perdón_ " y eso fue unos segundos después… " _no estas en el café, Tweek no me da crema chantilly extra…_ " y otro más con una carita triste al final, reí por lo bajo " _llega un punto en el que no puedes parar de textear ¿sabes?, ya te he escrito tanto que no siento que uno más haga la diferencia… pero este es el último, lo juro…_ " pero había otro " _se me olvido… hoy tenemos práctica, no llegues tarde, ahora me siento estúpido… en fin, te espero_ " suspiré, ese _si_ era el último, no había más y había sido ayer en la noche, ¿eso era malo? después de todo no había ido. Suspiré marcando su número, estaría en clases así que probablemente no contestaría pero…

" _¿Kenny?_ " la preocupación se desbordó de su tono y no pude evitar sonreír por ello, se sentía bien que alguien reaccionara así a mis desapariciones de vez en cuando.

"Butters" escuché un suspiro de alivio al otro lado "¿no deberías estar en clases?"

" _b-bueno, le dije a la pro-profesora que era u-urgente, espero que no se enoje_ "

"da igual si se enoja…"

" _claro que no…_ _¿donde estabas? estaba realmente preocupado ¿s-sabes?, y no fuiste anoche, tu profesor se enojó bastante…_ " agh, ese viejo era un fastidio… en fin.

"tuve un accidente y tardé algo en volver, nada grave"

" _¿accid…?_ " la voz chillona de la profesora alcanzó la llamada ordenandole que entrara, fruncí el ceño por instinto y Butters como de costumbre obedeció " _t-tengo que irme, ¿v-vendrás esta noche?_ "

"sip"

" _bien_ " casi pude ver la sonrisa que hizo aún cuando no estaba a mi lado. Se despidió, yo igualmente y continué mi camino al hospital recordando las instrucciones del maletín… hay que admitir que Cartman tiene mucha imaginación con mierda de ese tipo, y yo… bueno, yo sería el lindo títere que apretaría el gatillo, no me molestaba y de hecho me surgía la duda de a quien hubiese usado Cartman de no haber ofrecido mi ayuda, a Rom no, era imposible salir con vida de una situación como en la que me iba a meter, o al menos impune. Tal vez hubiese hecho algo diferente, quien sabe, su psicótica cabeza era un lío demasiado complicado de entender a veces.

* * *

Mire hacía la cuchara oscurecida por residuos de la mezcla preparada en ella, luego mi brazo y el celular que no paraba de iluminarse una y otra y otra y otra… mordí mi labio ahora solo mirando al techo… todo se sentía tan… tan… reí por lo bajo, ¿que mierda significaba surreal? ¿y porque la adicción a esta porquería? solo te dejaba como idiota por dos… ¿tres horas?... pero es muy _muy_ gracioso porque… porque entre más roto estés más… más dependencia. Esto es como un pegamento supongo, algo que te arregla, pero no de esos industriales, de los que huelen a culo de viejo y te pega los dedos porque usaste de más para arreglar alguna tacita de té… no no no, esto era como esos pegamentos baratos que compras por menos de un dólar en las papelerías del colegio… de esos que echas y echas y echas y arreglan las cosas por un pequeño fragmento de tiempo antes de que se vuelva a romper… y no solo se vuelve a romper, nop, queda lleno de esa cosa que se oscurece tras secarse y entrar en contacto con los dedos sucios del niño que lo uso, y es que entre más roto este ese algo más pegante va a requerir y por ende mayor será el desastre y la suciedad y… agh ¿por qué estoy pensando tanto? no debería estar pensando tanto, estoy bastante colocado ahora mismo, ¿no? ¿y quien arregla tazas de té con pegante industrial? y empecé a reír como idiota por la idea.

Observé al celular una vez más ¿que hora era?... se encendía una y otra vez… ¿una llamada? suspiré tomándolo, deslicé el dedo y lo sostuve contra mi oído unos segundos cubriendo mi rostro con mi antebrazo…

" _¿hola?_ "

"hola" respondí arrastrando la lengua.

" _¿Kenny McCormick?_ "

"yep"

" _mi nombre es Rom, no se si…_ "

"espera espera…" y dejó de hablar, ¿Rom?... Rom Rom Rom "estoy realmente, realmente mal ahora mismo… en plan vuelo y eso ¿si?... solo deja un mensaje, lo leeré" y colgué, miré la pantalla por unos segundos y por llano instinto marqué su número… lo puse en mi oído y timbró una y dos pero me hastié y lo tiré lejos. Agh, qué molesto y estúpido podía llegar a ser, a veces quisiera no ser tan adolescente pero es una etapa ineludible, aún que una patada en el culo para todos los demás. Rodé por la cama y rastros de dolor demasiado lejanos por la droga corrieron por mi abdomen… me recosté de lado, Breaking Bad me enseñó lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser morir ahogado con tu propio vomito, siempre tenía esa escena en la cabeza cuando me metía esta cosa…

Karen fuera, Stuart… Stuart parecía más enojado de lo normal, le habrán echado de la puta taberna por tocarle el culo a alguna camarera… reí por lo bajo, sip, eso sonaba a mi padre… no fuí a esas estúpidas prácticas, aún que fuí ayer, martes, hoy era miércoles, mañana jueves y… ow, así que era _ese_ Rom… mierda. Bueno lo unico jodido era mi abdomen, dolería algo por el retroceso del fusil pero podría lidiar con ello… mañana acabaría todo, el tipo que abusó de Kyle, mi hermana, que se metió con Butters e intentó joder con Cartman puf… reí como idiota por la idea y suspiré, me senté en el borde de la cama y miré al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Respiré lentamente, estando así incluso daba algo de pereza respirar, era raro. Las cortinas estaban corridas, la ventana abierta y algo de lluvia se colaba en la habitación, estaba lloviendo, obvio que estaba lloviendo, Stuart se había largado, y no veía a mi mama desde esta mañana… estaba solo en este maldito hueco.

El efecto se acababa y el dolor iba retornando lentamente, el sonido de la lluvia, los pensamientos tediosos… algo golpeaba contra la ventana, miré y su linda figura se levantó allí en medio del agua cayendo torrencial y la ignoré porque en algún lado de mi cabeza era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Más golpes y solo agaché la mirada poco interesado por el sonido, si era real solo entraría, la ventana estaba abierta… y el chirrido de la misma abriéndose me dió la idea de que tal vez era real pero estaba tan ido que poco me importó. Volví a levantar mi rostro en busca del suyo, temblaba, estaba empapado y respiraba agitado, su rubio cabello se deslizaba desordenado por su frente y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, siempre parecía a punto de llorar, como si yo fuese algo digno de mucha lastima… era molesto.

"Butters" caminó hacía mi y tiró la maleta que siempre llevaba consigo a las prácticas, supongo que había venido directo de allí. Quitó sus guantes en un rápido movimiento tirandolos al suelo y palpó mis mejillas, el agua había atravesado la tela por tanto estaban húmedas y frías, miró a mis ojos buscando algo por alguna razón y ladeó la cabeza inclinando sus cejas como si mirara hacia alguna clase de cachorro enfermo.

"hola" murmuró, no le oí, solo vi el movimiento de sus labios porque el maldito ruido de la lluvia era demasiado fuerte… "¿estas bien?" dos horas y media, era la una, me había inyectado a las diez y media más o menos… la cortina de humo se empezaba a disipar…

"no" agaché la cabeza rendido, y sus manos corrieron de mis mejillas a mi cabello y nuca y me atrajo con tal delicadeza hacia su pecho que dolía. Respiré hondo sintiendo éste aroma a lluvia en él, a su perfume y por alguna razón a resina y un sinfín de cosas más y le rodeé…

"¿qué pasó?" le apreté con fuerza, joder, dolía…

"Stuart, solo eso…" sus labios rozaron mi frente, plantó un pequeño beso y guardó silencio por unos segundos… mi garganta empezó a doler una vez más, mordí mi labio frustrado y cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar, dios, que marica "estas todo mojado…" sonreí "y no de la forma en que…"

"no sabía que llovería, no ha llovido en un tiempo" cortó mi broma "¿estás herido?" y se alejó, volvió sus manos una vez más a mis mejillas para guiar mi rostro, obligarme a mirarle…

"puede que suene como alguna clase de retrasado preguntando esto pero… ¿por qué te importa?" esbozó una dulce sonrisa y sus orbes se iluminaron con este tinte amable y sincero que pocos tenían en South Park.

"ya te lo he dicho ¿no?, porque te quiero" su sonrisa siempre ha sido contagiosa, es algo natural en él, así que devolví el gesto sintiendo ésta extraña calidez en mi pecho "¿estás herido?" volvió a preguntar y mi sonrisa huyó por completo, bajé la mirada y me encogí de hombros no sabiendo qué responder… sería algo cruel mentirle en un momento así, o no se…

"algo" me observó detalladamente una vez más. Tenía aún el uniforme de barista, esa estúpida camisa blanca… bajó sus manos a mi cuello empezando a desabotonarla pero dejé su cadera para detenerle…

"está bien" le miré no muy convencido de esto… puso esta expresión casi suplicante haciendo un lindo puchero "confía en mí" suspiré bajando la mirada, dejando sus manos seguir su camino por mi pecho totalmente rendido ante la gracia y delicadeza de su tacto… apartó con suma lentitud cada botón de su hendidura hasta dejar mi abdomen descubierto. Busqué su mirada "dios…" recorrió con gélida piel y cuidadosos dígito los moretones, una corriente fría atravesó mi espalda y mi aliento huyó tembloroso "¿por qué…"

"tengo opciones, aunque no lo parezca, la mayoría las tiene Butters" no apartó la mirada de las heridas.

"entonces…"

"solo... estoy cansado de intentar, solo eso, así como tu te cansarás conmigo me cansé de ellos y de su mierda… no puedo…y ya me importa un culo para este punto" guardaba silencio y me escuchaba atentamente, Butters siempre ha sido bueno escuchando y en momentos así eso es todo lo que basta "así que tengo opciones… puedo pelear, tratar, puedo morir…" miré a la jeringa en mi mesa de noche "...puedo huir y…"

"pero sufres, eso tiene que estar mal de alguna forma…" subí mi mano a su mejilla y busqué por algo diferente de preocupación en su mirada…

"da igual" mordió su labio frustrado.

"me preocupas" negué.

"no deberías…" le miré en silencio por uno segundos "¿sabes? siempre haces eso, poner esta mirada en tu rostro y hacerme sentir mal sobre mi mismo…" y ese dolor marica por lágrimas prominentes en mi nariz volvió a subir desde mi garganta… "... y me siento vulnerable frente a ti cuando… cuando no me comporto tan gay frente a la mayoría…" recordé sus botas de obrero, de esas que tienen punta de metal… dios, esa porquería dolía como el demonio. Rodeé su cadera con fuerza "es molesto"

"pero…"

"solo… solo guarda silencio, con que estés aquí haces más que cualquier otra persona que yo haya conocido" obedeció, solo me acogió en su pecho sin dejar sonido salir de sus labios. Ya estaba casi enteramente sobrio y todo volvía a ser la mierda de siempre.

"entonces… ¿d-deseas que pase la noche a tu lado?" sonreí.

"no, no podría compartir una cama contigo sin…"

"n-no importa" dejé su pecho para mirarle sorprendido… desvió la mirada.

"¿que?"

"b-bueno… t-tal v-vez pueda a-ayudar…" y cubrió su rostro, estaba demasiado oscuro pero seguro estaba de un carmesí precioso, del que solo él puede lograr pero…

"¿estás seguro?" negó.

"no r-realmente p-pero…" dejé ir aire sintiéndome algo hijo de puta por hacerle creer que la única forma de hacerme sentir bien era por medio de eso… no estaba muy lejos… no mucho, nada realmente pero las cosas no deberían ser así… ¿no?. Me puse de pie haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, me miró confundido.

"con que me escuches basta Butters no es necesar…"

"p-pero mentiría si te dijese que no quiero… ha-ha-ha…" y agachó la cabeza frustrado "no soy de piedra ¿bien?…"

"¿entonces?"

"te-tengo m-miedo… ya te lo he dicho antes"

"ah… eso de que te dejaré y esas mier…" frunció el ceño enojado.

"no hables así, es demasiado serio para mi"

"ow…" suspiró.

"solo di si y ya"

"no creo que deba ser así Butte…"

"¡dios!" espetó fastidiado "¡bien!" me dio la espalda para ir por su maletin "ahora me siento ridículo ¿cómo puede ser así de idiota?…" empezó a murmurar "¿tienes una maldita sombrilla o algo?" le miré anonadado por unos segundos, ¿se había enojado? "¿la tienes? ya me mojé lo suficiente, jesús" sacudió su mano frente a mí "¿estás ahí?" y en fin, trato de ser tan buena persona como puedo pero si el pecado se presenta tan fácil y cogible pues… tomé su mano y lo atraje en plan peli, mi nariz chocó con la suya de forma brusca así que dolió algo pero no importó, enserio estaba malditamente mojado, dios. Le guié hasta mi cama sin romper el beso, aún llovía y entraba un frío de mierda porque Butters no cerró pero daba igual… le ayudé a recostarse con cuidado y me moví para quedar sobre él, respiraba agitado buscando por aliento aún temblando un poco probablemente por… "¿podrías ce-cerrar?"... frío, negué.

"ya verás como dejas de fijarte en eso en un rato" curvó sus cejas fastidiado.

"p-pero…" y volví a buscar sus labios. El cielo se iluminaba cada tanto seguido por estruendos terribles, las gotas golpeando contra ventanas, nieve y techo, era demasiado fuerte como para poder oír algo más. Los autos pasando se escuchaban tan lejanos, y pasos apresurados de peatones, y… era como si esa cortina de sonidos nos cubriera y aislara de todo.

Me alejé, acaricié su mejilla y su mirada era tan agobiante, me sentía mal haciendo esto pero a su vez esta necesidad animal en mi me empujaba a hacerlo, necesitaba esto… realmente lo necesitaba.

"¿me odias?" negó, sonreí "¿me odiarás después de esto?" y movió su cabeza una vez más cerrando sus ojos… calmó su respiración tomando aliento lentamente… "¿debería disculparme? siento que debería disculparme… " sonrió y ese océano traslucido me miró tan calmo para este punto… rocé la parte baja de su vientre y sus pupilas se dilataron lentamente…

"esta bien" acarició mi mejilla, sus dedos tan fríos como sus labios y la rosada punta de su nariz… me incliné hacia él juntando nuestras frentes, no cerraba los ojos, solo me miraba expectante, tratando de ocultar su miedo, tratando de centrarse en otras líneas más obscenas… uní mi mano a la suya, la que aún palpaba mi rostro como si se tratara de la primera y última vez que fuese a hacerlo… "confiaré en ti" y por iniciativa propia buscó mis labios, la oscuridad llenaba la habitación y mi mano que ayudaba de soporte enterraba sus dedos en la sabana mientras la otra deshacía con facilidad los botones de su saco… el beso era suave, lento, pero tan cargado de necesidad como la lluvia misma cayendo fuertemente contra la avenida, pero a su vez quería simplemente disfrutarlo, sentirlo, el calor, la humedad, su torpe lengua, sus espasmos cuando intentaba cosas nuevas que le tomaban por sorpresa.

Me alejé para quitar el saco y luego apartar el esqueleto que tenía debajo para contemplar su blanco abdomen. Mordí mi labio ansioso delineando con codiciosos dígitos estas lindas lineas que la luz de los faroles de la avenida contorneaban. Era tan delgado y pequeño…

"adoro los pechos Butters, y los hombres me parecen tan malditamente sosos ¿sabes? pero…" dejé ir aire al ver lo avergonzado de su rostro, éste tierno rubor en sus mejillas y ojos cerrados como deseando desaparecer "¿de verdad quieres esto?" asintió…

"y-yo…" pasó saliva "deja de tratarme como a un niño, si digo si es porque si" sonreí divertido.

"bueno, acabas de perder tu última oportunidad Leopold Stotch" y abrió sus ojos para mirarme fastidiado.

"solo… deja de jugar y empieza de una vez" y desvió la mirada frustrado, reí por lo bajo.

"nah, yo no funciono así" y me acerqué a su oído, se tenso "me va más lo lento" mordí esa parte donde empezaba su delgado cuello y algunas gotas de lluvia reticentes en su tersa piel se filtraron entre mis labios, esta noche iba a ser malditamente increíble.

* * *

A las diez en el salón trescientos uno, tercer piso, escaleras principales y unas de emergencia al lado de los baños al final del único pasillo en esa planta… Divisé el edificio a la lejanía con la información de ese mensaje marica de Rom grabado en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, Cartman quería hacer esto en la graduación, debo admitir que el espectáculo habría sido mayor pero entre más rápido acabáramos mejor.

Sentí el peso del maletín en mi mano, me puse audífonos y empecé a caminar a paso lento, quince minutos y ya. Rodeé hasta la parte trasera, la puerta de emergencia estaba cerrada y siendo que era un estúpido colegio la seguridad no era nada del otro mundo, dejé el maletín en el suelo y saqué una pequeña pistola de una maleta que traía conmigo así como su silenciador, lo puse y disparé a la cerradura dejando el eco de este sonido de metal contra metal sonar pero no era nada cercano a un disparo, no se alertarían. Lo guardé una vez más, deslicé la máscara que tenía en la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta mi cara y subí la capucha de mi abrigo para luego agacharme hacia el maletín, abrirle, tomar municiones, cargar el fusil y tomarlo para dar una patada a la puerta y entrar…

Fusil en la derecha, celular en la izquierda. Busqué la canción para el momento y subí todo el volumen, no usaría nada esta vez, alucinógenos y esas porquerías, solo eran estudiantes y Trent por mucho traería una navaja, estábamos en Denver, no en un colegio público de algún barrio bajo de New Jersey.

Miré el reloj contando los minutos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, estaba aislado, pronto sonaría el timbre y esta cosa se llenaría de gente. Subí por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el tercer piso, siempre estaban cerca a las puertas traseras y eso, divisé los baños no muy lejos, entré encontrándome con mi reflejo en los enormes espejos del lugar…no era para nada lindo, agh, me veía terrible, en plan desadaptado social con ideologías de algún extremo, ninguno sano…

El reflejo del fusil llamó mi atención, tenía tres extraíbles, cada uno con treinta balas y uno ya cargado. Debían ser dos víctimas al menos, Trent y otro más no relacionado con Trent para que pareciera no más que otro estúpido tiroteo de colegio común de nuestra preciosa América, y al menos unos cinco o seis heridos. La llegada de la policía podía variar bastante, en algunos tiroteos llegó a tardar hasta una maldita hora, y en otros por mucho quince minutos… la comisaría más cercana estaba a media hora y aunque había patrullas cerca para que llegara un grupo plenamente organizado preparado para interferir tardarían un poco, digamos que solo tenía quince minutos para no tentar a la suerte, aunque no me tomaría ni diez, estas cosas tienden a pasar tan rápido que para cuando te das cuenta ya hay decenas de heridos y las sirenas recién empiezan a sonar a lo lejos.

Cinco minutos… tomé aire, debía admitir que estaba nervioso, esta cosa entraba entre las más grandes locuras que he hecho en mi vida y en fin, si no me calmaba fijo la cagaba… me recargue contra el lavamanos buscando mis ojos entre la máscara y el dolor en mi abdomen me recordó la noche anterior, una sonrisa surgió involuntaria mientras esta extraña sensación corría por mi vientre como serpientes bajo piel, probablemente no era la mejor expresión, pero se sentía tan bien que la comparación parecía la ideal, soy medio idiota. Cerré mis ojos y dejé los recuerdos fluir como alguna especie de refugio momentáneo, cuatro minutos y contando.

 _Sus manos estaban agarradas de la cabecera, sus nudillos, la punta de sus dedos sonrojados por el frío y la fuerza de su agarre, su cabeza agachada con desordenados hilos dorados vertiendo gotas de lluvia sobre mi almohada, dios, su linda, blanca y delgada espalda plenamente expuesta curvada como solo él lograba hacerlo, haciendo lo posible por buscar mi mano, por levantar su lindo, estrecho y…_

A este paso terminaré descargando más que tres cartuchos…

 _Y el primer dedo señores… joder, estos sonido que salían de sus labios eran tan enloquecedores y temblaba, por frío, por placer, que se yo pero fue tan malditamente sumiso. Masajeaba su miembro para evadirle de la presión no tan placentera que sentiría en su parte trasera esparciendo lubricante en la entrada para relajarle, estaba absurdamente tenso._

 _Había protestado, que por qué no era yo el que debía recibir… lo contemple pero cómo decirlo, me gusta mucho más la idea de hacerle mío de esta manera, no es por cuestión de dominación o ese rollo pero, no se, siento que le puedo complementar mejor así._

 _Plantaba besos en su espalda aumentando el masaje a medida su lindo miembro crecía entre mi mano, esparciendo gotas de presemen y lubrigante sobre la punta del mismo delineando esta línea del centro hasta la base y luego jugando allí un poco más. Y cuando por fin lo gemidos parecieron perder este toque fatídico inicie el camino lento, lento, lento mientras su cabeza subía, mientras mordía su hombro, lamía y besaba y sus piernas parecían abrirse con cada centímetro que avanzaba, era demasiado estrecho y malditamente caliente, a medida me hundía sentía mi piel arder y en cierto punto me detuve al escucharle buscar por aliento, sus paredes temblaban en torno a mi intrusión y esperé._

" _¿estás bien?" asintió conteniéndolo una vez más "¿duele?" negó y las contracciones finalizaron, y eso bastó, un poco más adelante y… su aire le traicionó una vez más huyendo tembloroso por placer contenido y sus piernas flaquearon, dejó el espaldar para hundir su rostro contra la almohada y sus propios brazos._

" _que…" y volví a presionar y movió sus caderas hacia mi con esta gracia casi hipnotizante "¿qué e-estás haciendo?" murmuró con obsceno tono y temblores de deseo filtrándose en su hermosa voz, mi vientre bailó ante el sonido en contraste con la lluvia y cierta parte reaccionó aún más, nunca mi paciencia había sido puesta a prueba de esta forma._

" _mostrarte el paraíso Leopold" y ahora otros dos o tres dedos más… paciencia Ken…_

El sonido del timbre me extrajo a las malas de mi línea, miré mi reflejo, abajo… bueno, ya estaba calmado pero… suspiré caminando a uno de los cubículos, ahora esperar que los pasillos se desocuparan una vez más y entonces buscaría el salón, ¿sería capaz? después de despertar y recapitular la información ese tipo de preguntas venían una y otra vez, y no tanto la cuestión de Trent, la segunda víctima… pero como he dicho antes, siento que la gente se toma demasiado esta cuestión de la muerte y lo que esta conlleva, sobreestiman demasiado lo que viene después de la misma como si fuese _tan_ malo, tal vez es porque aún soy un inmaduro de mierda, o algo imbécil, digo, el cielo no está mal para nada y el infierno… bueno, no es un paraíso por supuesto pero tampoco es un pozo de fuego perpetuo. Cerré mis ojos y tomé aire una y dos y palpé el material del fusil, era un extra, pero Cartman quería que grabase, sería algo difícil y de paso peligroso si alguien diferente de los dos lo veía pero yo también quería un pequeño recuerdo.

Pasos y bullicio corrió por el aire pero de un cambio de clase a otro casi nadie venía a los baños, menos en el tercero, alguien entró pero salió rápido y para cuando todo volvió a silenciarse quité el pasador y di un paso afuera. Bueno, aquí íbamos, salón 301.

Serían quince minutos después del primer disparo. El número se acercaba y mi sonrisa crecía mientras buscaba en recuerdos por calma… es que era como estar medio dopado pero con duración extra larga y sin bajón, y era por el simple hecho de ser él, Butters… mordí mi labio recordando el gran momento…

 _Le moví para sentarlo en mi regazo, su espalda frente a mi, todo listo para empezar a encajar pero se mantenía de rodillas no muy al tanto de qué hacer. Le ayudé a acomodarse, busqué la entrada con una mano y descanse la otra en su cadera mientras las suyas hundían sus dedos en mis piernas._

" _cuando quieras, solo hazlo a tu ritmo" asintió y empezó a bajar lenta, muy… era como esperar siete meses por la siguiente temporada de The Walking dead o años para que los malditos dragones de Daenerys tuviesen sus putos jinetes, cuatro temporadas para que Heisenberg fuese el puto amo y dios, y décadas para que Luffy encontrará el mierda del one piece, lo jodido es que lo tenía ahí enfrente, podía tirarlo, enterrar mis manos en su cabello y hundirlo contra la almohada, levantar sus caderas y meterla con esta fuerza y brutalidad y necesidad una y otra vez mientras rogaba por más pero… mordí mi labio buscando otro tipo de pensamientos, él estaba en control ahora mismo y se lo ofrecía para que las cosas fluyeran con confianza para él, para que se sintiera cómodo y blablabla, pero esto me estaba matando por dentro ¡coño!. Sostenía sus caderas, sus manos subieron para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos mientras mi frente reposaba sobre su nuca dejando respiraciones pesadas salir de mí en búsqueda de algo de autocontrol "¿como estas?" pregunté, respiró hondo antes de responder…_

" _b-bien, ya casi…" reí por lo bajo…_

" _no realmente"_

" _¡¿no?!"_

" _bueno, mis… atributos no se reducen a habilidades…"_

" _jesus…"_

 _Así que si, fueron unos minutos tortuosos hasta que por fin, esta presión, calor… no podía pensar claramente, aún llovía, aún hacía un frío de mierda, aún temblaba sobre mis piernas, contra mi piel, aún apretaba mis dedos entre los suyos y respiraba pesadamente pero eso había entrado en alguna especie de cosas demasiado lejanas al sin fin de sensaciones fisicas que corrían por mi parte baja ahora mismo…_

" _¿y-ya?" asentí contra su espalda. Empezó a levantarse una vez más, la fricción era,dios, era demasiado… era demasiado, demasiado estrecho, y justo como con mis dedos sentía mi miembro arder por el calor que emanaba y el trabajo con los dedos había dejado la zona flexible y húmeda…_

" _mi turno" murmuré cerca de su oído y le empujé hacia adelante, su rostro contra la almohada una vez más y yo al mando por fin… "solo dime cuando quieras que aumente el ritmo" …más o menos. Asintió cruzando sus brazos frente a él, levantando sus caderas._

" _b-bien" y viene este vaivén lento, ese que pone a prueba hasta el más minimo fragmento de autocontrol que queda para este punto en tu polla… tres, cuatro, vamos Butters ¡di algo! "m-más" gracias dios…_

" _más específico, hay muchos tipos de 'más'" pero ni en momentos así se me quita lo hijo de puta, lo siento… gruñó contra la almohada._

" _más rápido… p-por favor" sonreí divertido._

" _bien" y por fin íbamos a velocidad media, ni muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento…_

" _más Kenny, dios ¿me quieres matar?" reí por lo bajo…_

" _más…"_

" _¡¿como puedes ser así cuando yo…" gimió por una estocada algo fuera de ritmo "dios, más rápido" y sip, por fin pude ir tan rápido como quise, maldita sea… no hay palabras, os juro que no hay palabras, de todos modos nunca he sido muy bueno con ellas pero… "¿q-que otro tipo de 'más' hay?" preguntó interrumpido por sus propios gemidos y demás, mordí mi labio procesando su oración, tardé unos segundos._

" _más duro, más profundo… no se Butters" no respondió, solo se dejó llevar y empezó a mover sus caderas contra mi acoplándose perfectamente a mi ritmo, se sentía tan bien._

" _¿y-y sí quiero más de ambos?"_

" _entonces…" salí y le giré no muy amablemente, mis reservas de consideración ya se habían ido a la mierda "esta es mejor para eso" busque una almohada y la puse bajo sus caderas, encontré la entrada una vez más y puse mis manos bajo sus rodillas "aquí es cuando agradeces a dios por ser tan malditamente flexible Butters" y la primera estocada y su mirada, tenía este leve rastro de lágrimas a sus costados, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y sus pupilas dilatadas a un punto encantador, sus labios entreabiertos, agraviados con rastros de sus propios dientes en ellos. Enterró sus manitas en las sabanas y me miró suplicante._

" _m-más, por favor" mi respiración escapó de mi cuerpo al verle rogar frente a mi, joder, en mi vida vi una cosa tan sexy y tierna a la vez, ¡eso no tiene sentido! ¡ser tan… dios, tan él debe ser ilegal en algún puto estado!. Y me hundí sin contenerme en lo más mínimo, sus ojos se cerraron y de sus labios salió este fuerte gemido, una segunda y una tercera y más y más y abrí sus piernas, y se seguían abriendo así cómo mi camino y las malditas posibilidades, en mi vida había estado tan profundo en alguien, ¡era increíble! "dios" una de sus manos dejó las sábanas para bajar a su propio miembro, se retorcía en placer, su espalda se contraía y la forma en que se tocaba a sí mismo, sin cuidado, recato, con tal salvajismo y necesidad sin importarle una mierda si dolía o si se ensuciaba… había perdido los estribos y con cada estocada yo los perdía de igual forma como si colgase del borde de un precipicio "m-me…" no terminó antes de que el líquido fluyera fuera entre los dos y enterré mis dedos en su piel antes de seguirle unas dos o tres estocadas más… cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación tan embriagante y asfixiante, en el buen sentido, que había vivido en el último mes… le escuché reír y abrí mis ojos…_

" _¿pasa algo?" negó._

" _haces una expresión rara cuando… cuando te corres y eso" sonreí de vuelta._

" _perdón" negó._

" _me gusta" me incliné para besar sus labios, tras un suave intercambio me alejé lo suficiente para hablar._

" _¿listo para verla de nuevo?"_

" _¡¿de nuevo?!" reí por lo bajo._

" _apuesto a que puedo hacerte correr más en esta noche de lo que Lexus te hizo correr en un mes" y me miró escandalizado…_

" _no creo que eso sea posible" mordí su labio._

" _yo si, esto es de lo que mejor se me da, es una deshonra para mi no superar a los ex de mis parejas" fingí preocupación "es cuestión de honor" me detalló por unos segundos antes de dejar ir aire rendido._

" _bien, si es tan importante para ti…" sonreí victorioso._

" _lo es"_

301\. Conté los pasos en alguna especie de cuenta regresiva, mi corazón se aceleraba y esta estúpida sonrisa por los recuerdos no se iba, de no ser porque detuve la línea de pensamientos a tiempo estaría algo ocupado controlando una erección ahora mismo. Miré la puerta, joder, palpitaba tan fuerte que aún con la música a todo volumen sentía este eco fantasma de mi pecho contra piel. Subí el arma contra mi hombro derecho, deshice el seguro y retrocedí un poco, apunté a la puerta, las balas atravesarían, atacaría estudiantes indefensos, mataría a dos, aunque a quien mierda le importa Trent… si no disparaba con cuidado podría causarles daños irreparables a los demás, tal vez la muerte… nop, lo haríamos con calma, bajé el fusil pero…

Un grito me hizo chasquear la lengua fastidiado, viré a una chica que salía del salón de al lado… saqué la pistola, sin tomarme el debido tiempo para apuntar, disparé a su pierna en un rápido movimiento con mi izquierda , cayó tan rápido como gritó y me sentí mal por esto, pero la pistola manejaba 9mm corto, el mismo calibre que uso Cartman para dispararle a Kyle, por lo general no atravesaban, no tenían la suficiente pólvora, potencia o lo que fuera, no le mataría mientras no diera a la cabeza o al pecho. Avancé a la puerta y la abrí en un rápido movimiento buscando a Trent con la mirada mientras el alboroto empezaba a crecer como una secuencias de fichas dominó cayendo sobre la otra. Sonreí al encontrarle, levanté el fusil y disparé al aire haciendo que todo cayera en este silencio no ordenado.

Bueno, quince minutos desde ya.

* * *

Y ya, esto fue todo esta semana, espero las sugerencias para ilustrar alguna escena, y... no se, dejé a Stan y Craig muy atrás pero ellos no tuvieron un nudo realmente, mi fallo supongo, por no poderlos relacionar con el hilo principal, pero algo de felicidad sin trabas entre tanta cochinada pues tampoco sobra creo yo xD. En fin hasta la próxima c:


	25. Only one month left ALL

Bueno, ilustraré la escena del lapdance entonces c: lo traeré para la próxima semana ya que es algo larga y me tomará tiempo y también el capitulo final, por fin xDD y no es como que la quiera terminar, en mi vida había escrito una historia tan larga, la verdad me siento algo realizada con esta historia xDDD pero tengo muchas mas ideas y quiero cambiar de ambiente y eso, pensaba en una de mafiosos jo jo jo xDDD bueno ya :c Para la otra semana pues el final, creo porque aún no lo he escrito pero no me queda mucho mas que escribir así que supongo que es el final yyyy la parte del lapdance ilustrado c: Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y me disculpo por errores que se me hayan salido de las manos y que disfruten :D.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **ONLY ONE MONTH LEFT**

* * *

" _Esto es gracioso, realmente graciosos porque hace unas semanas estábamos en posiciones totalmente contrarias. Yo estaba en el suelo arrastrándome con no sé cuántas heridas mientras tu hacías esta… cosa a mi hermana"_

" _no podrás salir ileso de aquí"_ una risa cruzó el audio. La cámara apuntaba al techo, probablemente lo habrá puesto en algún pupitre o algo…

" _lo sé, lo sé… pero la cuestión es que me importa un culo"_ pasos, botas pesadas probablemente del que hablaban sonaban pateando cosas, solo caminando por ahí lo que hacía algo difícil interpretar lo que decía en ocasiones _"si te hace sentir mejor ese pensamiento mantenlo, claro que igual mañana iré al colegio como de costumbre y la gente olvidará mi rostro como siempre lo hacen mientras tu horrible cara estará en todos los noticieros del estado como única víctima en este lugar, te apuesto la vida a ello_ " rió por lo bajo, luego dejó ir aire. Trent murmuraba algunas cosas no muy inteligibles así que solo pasé de ellas ¿por qué demoraba tanto? que tedioso _"… afuera hay policías, estoy rodeado, hay ambulancias, personas… tus tíos no estarán a más de media hora de aquí y todos tus compañeros saben que eres el único rehén y probablemente la única víctima…_ " suspiró satisfecho " _pero nada pueden hacer por ti_ "

" _esto es demasiado… baja esa puta arma Kenneth McCormick"_

" _esta cosa tiene munición expansiva, cuando la bala penetra se divide en fragmentos de metal hirviendo que se dispersan dentro del objetivo y…_ "

" _para ya con esto…_ " y un fuerte sonido llenó el lugar así como un rápido brillo y sangre llegó al techo, lo único visible. Luego sonó un inquietante alarido de dolor que envió temblores por mi espalda por lo desesperado del mismo, debió doler bastante… " _¡¿que coño est-esta… ?!_ " otro disparo pero no era el mismo sonido anterior, era menos potente, casi inaudible así que no usó el fusil, usó la pistola y un grito más " _¡DIOS!"_

" _como decía, los fragmentos de metal se dispersan en tu carne como habrás notado, y así como hay mayor daño se disminuye la potencia pero que importa cuando te tengo a un metro… esa en tus bolas…_ "

" _para… por fav…_ " otro disparo, una vez más la pistola y otro grito y la cámara se movió por fin. Había sangre por todos lados, las paredes estaban vueltas una mierda, los pupitres desordenados, las ventanas rotas y el sonido de patrullas se escuchaba a lo lejos.

" _diez minutos desde que este caos comenzó_ " y por fin pude ver al invitado de la semana, dios " _ahora es cuando pides perdon y yo considero el dejarte con vida, sin pelotas, pero con vida_ " frunció el ceño con ira radiante mirando fuera de la cámara, probablemente a su futuro ejecutor apretando los dientes furibundo. Sangre salía de sus labios, le habrá golpeado tal vez… respiraba agitado, gemidos de dolor mezclados con llanto contenido y el temblor por la rabia o que se yo salían de él. Su entrepierna se veía destrozada, había usado el fusil ahí, la verdad había sido difícil conseguir esa munición pero al parecer lo había valido…

" _n-no lo harás…_ " respiró pesadamente con sangre y quien sabe que más moviéndose por su garganta al tomar aire, perdía sangre, el dolor le nublaba la razón… estaba agonizando.

" _¿no hacer que? ¿perdonarte la vida? ¿y qué coño importa eso? intentar vale más que solo sentarte a esperar que ocurra un milagro que no va a llegar, trata, intenta, ya sabes, por tu inútil inexistencia …pide perdón, eso es todo Trent_ " subió su mano al pecho, cada vez le costaba más respirar " _vamos…_ " apuró fastidiado Kenny. Cerró los ojos y formó esta sonrisa fingida, como si algo curvara de mala gana sus repugnantes labios, si a duras penas parecía una porque el dolor no le permitía mostrar algo diferente en ese asqueroso rostro que el suplicio mismo.

" _c-contigo solo vale la pena hablar sobre lo estrecha que era tu her…"_ la bota de Kenny presionó contra la entrepierna destruída por la bala expansiva, apretó sus dientes y bajó la mirada mientras este grito ahogado salía de su garganta. Y presionó con aún más fuerza y este extraño sonido de algo terminándose de quebrar sonó y no pudo más " _¡PARA YA!_ " gritó desesperado y por alguna razón Kenny obedeció unos segundos después. La cámara se alejó de la escena una vez más, otra vez solo se veía el techo.

" _doce minutos, pide perdón_ "

" _pudrete_ " suspiró, tomó el fusil, quien sabe donde lo habrá puesto pero lo tenía a la mano y otro disparo ensordecedor sonó pero esta vez no hubo grito alguno en respuesta…

"… _un marcador, un marcador…_ " ruido se oía de fondo, suspiré virando hacia la ventana por un momento, estaba lloviendo, había llovido bastante últimamente y este mensaje me había llegado a las cuatro de la mañana por alguna maldita razón así que aún estaba oscuro afuera… había sido enviado desde la cuenta de Kenny, ¿lo habrá programado? " _perfecto_ "volví al video una vez más " _Lo siento culón, no pude. Trent…"_ la cámara viró hacia un cadáver poco reconocible por las múltiples heridas de bala. Bueno, que te disparen con un fusil con munición expansiva a unos metros… o centímetros, tiende a tener ese efecto supongo, de paso tenía este cartel pegado en la frente… o lo que quedaba de ella. 'Lexus es puta' decía " _fue relativamente fácil pero hacer lo mismo a alguien más que nada tiene que ver con esto sería muy cochino de mi parte"_ chasqueé la lengua fastidiado. La cámara volvió a moverse hacia las ventanas del salón, había gente amontonada en la avenida, patrullas, personas siendo evacuadas, el escuadrón antidisturbios preparándose para interrumpir… cuanto drama " _mira, esta lleno de patrullas y plastas, solo he gastado… trece minutos, tengo dos así que…"_ y por fin le vi. La máscara seguía en su lugar, sangre cubría la mayor parte de esta pero seguramente no era de él, tenía la capucha de su abrigo negro subida así que el cabello rubio tampoco se veía. Levantó su brazo hacia la cámara, su saco estaba rasgado y sangre salía del agujero " _un tipo se me lanzo, me apuñaló el muy hijo de puta"_ alcancé a notar la gracia en su voz, la verdad es que me sorprendía que estuviera tan relajado… era casi admirable " _y casi le doy a un profesor en las pelotas por error_ " rió por lo bajo " _hubieras visto su cara_ " guardó silencio por unos segundos y viró hacia la ventana de nuevo, solo observó estático hasta que por fin dejó ir aire rendido volviendo a la cámara una vez más " _bien Cartman, iré a cumplir mi condena de… uno o dos días, que se yo_ " camino, alcancé a ver el fusil en el suelo y llegó a este pupitre donde tomó la pistola que subió a su sien " _esto te joderá bastante por un tiempo"_ y disparó. La cámara cayó dando una imagen rápida del cadáver desplomándose contra el suelo con el eco de la bala de patético calibre atravesando su cráneo silenciado por sirenas y advertencias de la policía.

En su momento no entendí muy bien la cuestión de 'esto te joderá bastante por un tiempo' hasta que le ví en el colegio el viernes. Porque he aquí lo jodido, segun las noticias el hijo de puta se había esfumado, algunos afirmaron escuchar el disparo y esas mierdas, decían que se había suicidado y en fin, pero… esto no tenía un puto sentido, le ví suicidarse pero según las noticias él salió caminando del edificio como si nada. Si, lo sé, no es la primera vez.

" _te lo dije_ " ignoré la voz caminando a paso lento hacia nuestra querida puta en el pasillo, hoy había pasado del bus así que no le vi hasta ahora.

"Kenny" viró hacia mí antes de entrar a su salón, sonrió divertido.

"Cartman" rió por lo bajo "¿viste? leyeron mi mensaje en las noticias" levantó sus manos de forma chistosa "Lexus es puta" para hacer énfasis en ello. Esto no…

"¿como lo hiciste?"

"pues… busqué un marcador, luego una… "

"¡Kenny!" espeté fastidiado. Borró la sonrisa y suspiró dejando un poco de lado la gracia lo cual era bueno para variar, maldito payaso.

"da igual Cartman, lo que importa es que tengo salud ¿no?"

"dejaste una puta nota con el nombre de…"

"¿Lexus? da igual, esa mujer es tan puta que recuerda pollas, no rostros Cartman"

"¿y crees que la foto y su nombre no le hará recordar?"

"bueno, allá ella si quiere hablar sobre su relación con el que ahora no es más que un asqueroso violador a los ojos de todos, pero para serte sincero no creo que lo haga" dejé ir aire frustrado por lo malditamente tranquilo que se veía… ¿como se podía tomar esto como nada? ¡dios!, y luego el sociópata era yo "vamos, no soy tan estúpido" chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"aún no entiendo cómo sobreviviste a eso" murmuré. Sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase así que empecé a caminar en dirección al salón.

"y yo aún no entiendo como sigo siendo amigo de un gordo mierda como tu" rodé los ojos pasando de él.

Independiente de todo este lío según las noticias aún no sabían ni de lejos el paradero del 'terrorista'. Igual de momento aunque lo pareciera esa no era mi prioridad, ahora mismo mi guerra era con la puta de la mama de Kyle que no había parado de ir un dia a la casa a hablar con mi Liane quien por supuesto le contó sobre mis encuentros con Kyle en las tardes, ah, y trajo a la policía. Tuve que retirar cualquier símbolo, libro, y mierdas de índole antisemita y actuar todo el tiempo como Mr. estudiante perfecto para que me dejaran en paz, esa mujer podía llegar a ser una reverenda perra cuando se lo proponía.

El día pasó sin nada interesante en el, el receso eventualmente llegó y Kenny fué en busca de Butters así que estaba algo solo como de costumbre últimamente. Por lo general en días así me sentaba con el equipo de fútbol o almorzaba en la oficina del concejo estudiantil con Wendy y esos hediondos gingers, hoy iría por la segunda supongo.

"Cartman" suspiré fastidiado tratando de ignorarlo "culón"

"¿que quieres hippie de monte?" no me detuve, me siguió a unos pasos de distancia.

"solo… ví la noticias… no me creo mucho eso de que salvaste a Kyle, pero supongo que tampoco intentaste matarle a drede… ¿verdad?" si supiera "así que tal vez fuí algo…"

"disculpas aceptadas" gruñó por lo bajo.

"que pesado eres culón" y siguió su camino hacía la cafetería, yo hacía el consejo. Sonreí divertido, si Stan había llegado a esa conclusión tal vez la madre de Kyle también… haber si esa perra calmaba las tetas porque dios mio, no me había podido acercar al puto hospital sin que ella llamara a Liane a avisarle que yo estaba cerca, incluso había estado haciendo papeles para ponerme una orden de alejamiento, pero de momento no me habían llegado citaciones u órdenes o mierdas por el estilo así que supongo que no había tenido mucho éxito. Pero aún así que mujer mas … igual de plasta que su hijo, es que lo fastidiosos lo llevaban en la sangre, putos judios.

Abrí la puerta, Wendy estaba en su escritorio y había uno que otro ginger por ahí.

"hey" levantó la mirada de estúpidos papeles, a veces sentía que se los sacaba del culo porque no había hora que no estuviera revisando algo en algún papelito marica…

"culón"

"golfa" y siguió con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Tomé un asiento y lo arrastre con deliberada pereza, el ruido del metal contra el suelo llenó el lugar haciendo que me ganara una que otra mirada ,pero daba igual, yo era el jodido presidente estudiantil después de todo. La puse frente a su escritorio y tome asiento "¿no irás a almorzar?" negó.

"más tarde, el fin de semana fuí a esta convención universitaria en Denver, aún estoy pensando a donde ir, estoy revisando folletos y pensums, programas y…" bostecé echándome sobre mis brazos, dejó ir aire fastidiada "¿a dónde irás tú?"

"ni puta idea" tenía sueño, no había dormido bien desde… no lo se, desde el domingo creo; y no tenía hambre, el apetito se me había ido hacía bastante y todo por ese judío hijo de perra, y una bien gorda. Pero ahora que en las noticias me pintaban como a alguien bueno, tal vez la mama de Kyle dejaría de ser tan perra por un momento y entonces podría ir a visitarlo… necesitaba verlo.

"¿no piensas estudiar?"

"claro que pienso estudiar, no me voy a quedar atascado en este pueblucho de mierda" murmuré fastidiado "¿tienes alguna idea ya?"

"estoy pensando en Columbia tal vez, será complicado para mis padres pero…" gemí fastidiado "¿tu madre va a…" negué "aunque te va bien en el equipo de fútbol, tal vez logres una beca"

"lograré una beca Wendy, igual esa puta podría pagarme la universidad, lastimosamente no soy el tipo de hijo al que le pagaría la universidad"

"suena complicado"

"no realmente, una puta y su hijo bastardo se llevan algo mal, nada fuera de lo común" dejé ir aire rendido "tal vez algún dia sea lo suficiente maduro como para volver a tener una conversación decente con ella, pero de momento estoy en modalidad de adolescente enojado, así que no le pediré nada"

"osea que bien te la podría pagar pe…"

"shh" le callé fastidiado. Suspiró y siguió con sus papeles maricas. Silencio, casi me quedo dormido con el sonido de ella pasando las hojas por unos segundos.

"podríamos estudiar en la misma universidad" levanté la cabeza para buscar su mirada, sonrió hacia mí y yo le miré como si de la nada le hubiese crecido otra maldita cabeza.

"¿por qué querrías estudiar conmigo?" se encogió de hombros.

"nuestros métodos son similares, ya lo dijiste, tal vez si los enfocaramos en algo más grande, un mismo objetivo…"

"¿qué objetivo?" mordió su labio mirando hacia los papeles sobre la mesa.

"estudiaré economía, con una doble titulación en administración empresarial"

"vaya, estás muy segura de ti misma" sonrió.

"por supuesto, y quiero fundar una empresa…"

"falta mucho para eso"

"lo se pero…"

"sería interesante, pero no trabajo muy bien con putas, perdón" frunció el ceño fastidiada.

"y por eso la que tienes como madre no te dará para la universidad" sonreí.

"exacto" bufó y luego silencio, volví a hundirme entre mis brazos "economía ¿eh?" asintió "suena aburrido… y rígido, como tu" chasqueó la lengua.

"va bien con lo que estudiará Kyle" y levanté la cabeza de inmediato.

"¿Kahl?" sonrió divertida por mi respuesta.

"una vez comentó que quería estudiar contaduría en la NYU" sonreí por lo bajo.

"eso es tan judío de su parte"

"algo" bajó los papelitos de mierda por fin "supongo que sería un buen contador. De administrar mi propia empresa no dudaría en contratarlo"

"¿tu contratando a Kahl?"

"no voy a estudiar economía y administración empresarial para ser secretaria culón" rodé los ojos.

"lo se, no soy imbécil…"

"también estaba considerando la NYU, y de hecho podrías, ya sabes, pasar" elevé una ceja curioso considerando las posibilidades. Mí SAT sería bueno, mis notas habían sido realmente buenas durante el último año, había mantenido mi primer puesto dos semestres. No sería ningún problema entrar teniendo en cuenta esos aspectos, lo complicado sería la beca pero era más que posible, muy probable…

Eso sería gracioso, tener a Kahl trabajando para mi… no suena para nada mal en absoluto, ambos iríamos a la misma universidad… más Wendy, pero podría joderle la existencia un poco más… ¿Estaba siendo muy idealista? Aunque por lo general cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y si quería a Kahl trabajando para mí, lo tendría trabajando para mi, no ahora, no mañana, pero si en al menos seis años desde hoy.

"bien, estudiemos juntos Wendy" sonrió satisfecha "y se supone que el manipulador soy yo" rió por lo bajo.

"métodos similares, fines diferentes Cartman"

* * *

Ya saben como va esto así que pasaré por hoy. Desperté y punto… me había… ¿cargado?, a alguien… a Trent Boyett con un fusil de asalto israelí y munición expansiva, un disparo en las pelotas, dos más en brazos con una pistola y uno en la cabeza de nuevo con el fusil y no me sentía mal al respecto porque la verdad es que la mierda seca esa se lo merecía ¿no?, claro que yo no soy quien para juzgar, otro inmortal más supongo. Pero la cuestión es que tampoco me sentía bien al respecto… sentía algo de alivio, en plan ya no volverá a joder la existencia pero… no era satisfactorio o que se yo.

¿En Serio qué coño estaba haciendo con mi vida?... me preguntaba eso mucho últimamente con Butters siempre dando la lata con sus estupideces del futuro y 'amate a ti mismo porque al mundo le importas una mierda' y me cagaba porque… porque esas eran el tipo de líneas que simplemente no quería tocar porque sabía que tenía razón, pero ahora con tanta insistencia y con la graduación tan cerca la duda era demasiado constante, era realmente molesto.

Mi celular estaba donde siempre, lo tomé, el video estaba ahí y me tomé la molestia de verlo. La verdad parecía un puto violador con esa mascara… vi el letrero de 'lexus es puta' al final y no pude evitar sonreir, debi poner algo como 'eres la siguiente' o alguna cosa por el estilo solo para asustarla pero eso haría que corriera a la policía sin dudarlo y entonces atarían cabos más fácilmente y en fin… no era muy inteligente… de por sí que ya la había cagado un poco poniendo su nombre pero si todo iba muy mal solo volvería y cometería suicidio público en la misma escuela esa, me declararían muerto, como cuando me masturbé con el traje de Batman y fué olvidado con el tiempo, así mismo quedaría eventualmente como un hecho del montón pero significativo en la búsqueda del culpable. ¿Que por que no lo hacía ya? pereza supongo.

Debía enviar el video a Cartman y eran las… las tres de la mañana… viernes por supuesto y creo que no había ido en toda la semana a estudiar, ¿o fuí el martes?, no recuerdo. En fin tenía que ir, había faltado demasiado.

Así que le envié el video a Cartman a las cuatro y luego solo miré al techo como idiota pensando en mierda, si, en mierda porque este cuarto de porquería no trae nada bue… aunque no voy a negar que pensé un poco en Butters… y… como sea.

"joder, pensé que no ibas a volver" dijo Bebe desde el asiento del bus, estaba con Wendy.

"no puedo simplemente no volver, aunque quisiera" sonrió.

"todos quisiéramos cariño" y seguí derecho, Butters estaba al final, Cartman no estaba ni Kyle o Stan, si, estuve como idiota en la parada por unos quince minutos totalmente solo, genial.

"hey" levantó la mirada y una preciosa sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

"Kenny" y tomé asiento.

"el jueves… perdon por irme tan temprano, ten…" negó.

"da igual, no te preocupes"

"¿a que hora fuiste a casa?" y su sonrisa se fué por completo, viró hacia la ventana.

"pues me quedé dormido… así que para cuando desperté tipo seis, mi celular estaba lleno de llamadas de mi papá…" se iba encogiendo contra el asiento mientras hablaba "y pues estoy castigado, sin celular, internet, televisión, o salir por… no sé, no me dijo" cubrió su rostro "va a ser muy _muy_ difícil salir de mi cuarto ahora" uff, la verdad me sentía un poco mal por ello pero también me convenía, si no veía la noticia del tiroteo y no relacionaba a Trent, Lexus y el letrerito marica conmigo pues estaba todo bien ¿no?.

"lo siento mucho Butters" fingí empatía, puse mi mano en su hombro y agachó la cabeza con desgano suspirando.

"si, yo también" luego solo hablamos de estupideces, ya casi llegabamos.

"no te dejé"

"¿ah?" sonreí.

"dijiste que te dejaría después de lo del miércoles, pero aquí estoy"

"ow… siempre vamos en el bus juntos ¿no?"

"no me refiero a eso Butters"

"ah… bueno, al parecer hay excepciones a la regla, supongo que sí es algo estupido encasillar personas en fábulas para niños solo porque escribieron alguna babosada bajo el título de moraleja" apretó mi mano con más fuerza "perdón… aún soy algo inmaduro supongo"

"da igual" todos aquí lo éramos. De todos modos en un mes todo acabaría… el se iría más adelante a la universidad, Cartman, Kyle por supuesto… no se si Stan pero me quedaría aquí solo… ¿en serio qué coño estaba haciendo con mi vida?.

* * *

"buenos días" saludó la enfermera, asentí en respuesta desviando la mirada a la ventana, estaba abierta, la brisa entraba y eso era lo más cercano al exterior que había tenido en cuatro días. Viernes, me darían salida pronto, solo monitorean mi anemia y algunos contratiempos que pudieran surgir de la cirugía en el hígado…

Mi madre venía todos los días, solo se sentaba en el sofá de al frente a leer supongo. Yo me hacía el dormido, tampoco es que fuese complicado, de hecho solo me dormía y ya. No me despertaba, tal vez estaba al tanto, tal vez solo quería darme mi espacio, esperar por el momento ideal para preguntar y la verdad le agradecía bastante aquello. Aún así eso no cambiaba el hecho de que al pensar en las respuestas que eventualmente debía dar sintiera este asco que Cartman me hizo olvidar por unas semanas, era una mierda y daba igual lo que hiciera siempre estaba ahí presente como el puto monstruo en el armario o bajo la cama.

La policía estuvo aquí también, no los pude ignorar, los hijos de puta me despertaron para hacerme preguntas y demás. No sabía que les había dicho Cartman y la verdad me importaba una mierda así que solo dije lo principal, le apuñalé, me disparó, pedí ayuda a Cartman, me amenazó y el gordo hijo de puta me disparó en respuesta, no parecía diferir mucho de la versión de Cartman y no me molesté en entrar en detalles, solo fingía debilidad

cuando no quería responder más y se iban.

La enfermera encendió la tv, dejó el mando a mi lado y sonrió tras salir. Suspiré tomándolo, pasando canal a canal hasta que terminó en las noticias locales, otro tiroteo en una escuel…

" _se confirmaron diez heridos y una única víctima quien vendría a ser el estudiante de último año de secundaría, Trent Boyett. No se conoce el paradero del causante, varios afirman que cometió suicidio así como otros aseguraron verle salir por la puerta principal del edificio en dirección a la serie de patrullas que custodiaban el lugar. A pesar de las medidas tomadas por la policía y las unidades de antidisturbios en la zona con un tiempo de respuesta plausible, el asesino no fue capturado. Esto conlleva una grave falta de reacción de parte de las autori…_ " mi mandíbula cayó al ver el retrato de ese hijo de puta en la pantalla…

" _así mismo se desconocen tanto las razones del atentado como al autor, las armas fueron encontradas en el lugar al lado del cuerpo así como una nota del autor nombrando a una mujer llamada Lexus y su estado de trabajadora sexual…_ " Trent muerto… joder…¿Lexus? se me hacía algo conocido el nombre.

" _... junto a la transmisión de la noticia el dia jueves, una serie de videos relacionados con la única víctima llenaron las redes. Debido a la rapida difusion de los mismos de manera casi simultánea en cientos de fuentes se desconoce el origen puntual, pero se presume que Trent Boyett, anteriormente recluido en la correccional de South Park por diez años, abusaba y extorisio…_ " ¡¿videos?!, mi pecho saltó con la simple palabra y tomé el control para subir el puto volumen por llano instinto.

" _... la persona de la cual se abusa está censurada, solo se puede observar a los perpetradores. También estaba relacionado con el caso de un estudiante el dia lunes…_ " y mi foto apareció en pantalla, mis ojos se abrieron por completo ante la imagen.

" _quien ahora mismo se encuentra en el hospital 'paso al infierno' de South Park debido a heridas de balas causadas por este individuo, sobrevivió gracias a la ayuda de un amigo quien fue en su resc…_ " amigo mis pelotas ¿que coño era esto?.

Escuché hasta el final de la noticia hasta que solo pasaron a otra, esto era sumamente irreal… ¿por qué nadie me había hablado al respecto?.

De no ser porque un puto tiroteo en una escuela era ir demasiado lejos incluso para ese culón de mierda pensaría que fué el mismísimo Cartman quien ideó eso. Todo parecía tan ideal para él. Mi madre sabiendo eso le dejaría en paz así como la policía y sería considerado alguna especie de salvador por ellos… no se , el impacto del suceso en la escuela disminuiría por la noticia secundaria usandome a _mi_ … pero mi figura estaba censurada, eventualmente descubrirían que era yo pero… pero con algo de suerte sería lo suficiente confidencial. ¿Y de dónde habían salido los videos?... bueno, el único contacto que pudo tener Cartman o alguien cercano a Cartman con la cámara de Trent fue cuando sucedió lo de Karen, tal vez si era una memoria SD fué lo suficiente pequeña como para sobrevivir la bala de Kenny pero… no, estaba pensando demasiado, solo fue suerte, si… dios ,iba a enloquecer a este paso, puto culón de mierda.

* * *

"todo ha estado tan raro últimamente" Craig conducía como de costumbre, veníamos de vuelta del bar…

"¿por lo de las noticias?" asentí recostándome contra el cristal, sonrió "supongo que te perdiste de un montón mientras cogíamos" rodé los ojos fastidiado.

"Trent… no escuchaba su nombre desde hacía años y de la nada aparece en las noticias… y ese culón y Kyle…"

"¿le has ido a ver?"

"casi no, verle a él o a Kenny o a alguien cercano en el hospital siempre me ha afectado un poco… soy algo sensible a esas cosas" bufó "estoy siendo sincero ahora mismo y te lo pasas por las pelotas, es que eres increíble Craig" rió acelerando, habíamos salido de la zona residencial, ya casi nada era tan visible porque era de noche así que no era realmente interesante mirar por la ventana y las luces de la ciudad aún opacaban el cielo, la musica mierda de Craig sonaba como de costumbre… en fin, era lo de cada semana supongo, éramos una pareja algo aburrida pero me gustaba de esta manera "igual cada vez que he ido estaba dormido, bueno, se hacía el dormido, luego se dormía"

"¿se hacía el dormido?"

"si, se muy bien cuando finge dormir…"

"eso suena bastante morboso" le miré fastidiado.

"bueno, es mi me… le conozco muy bien…" por alguna razón para este punto decir que eramos mejores amigos sonaba un poco falso… eso me hacía sentir algo mierda de paso.

"¿y que tiene? ¿querías participar en sus aventuras como en los viejos tiempos?"

"no me molesta no haber participado esta vez"

"¿y como va lo de tus padres?" me encogí de hombros echando la cabeza hacía atrás…

"ya te dije, se resetean como un show de mierda, ya están de vuelta a la normalidad así que todo está bien, claro que mi papa es cada vez más imbécil, será la edad" suspiré "y Shelly sigue siendo un grano en el culo cada vez más grande" el letrero con direccionales y la listilla de nombres y posibles desvíos se levantó a lo lejos… recordé ese estúpido momento bajo la lluvia del otro dia y no pude evitar sentirme extraño al recordar esa estúpida promesa o trato o lo que fuera eso ¿siquiera lo recordaba?.

"cinco semanas Stan" murmuró para los dos, viré hacia él y no pude evitar sonreír, sip, si recordaba.

"cinco semanas"

* * *

Cuánto odiaba despertar de esas siestas que te dejan aún más exhausto de lo que ya te encontrabas inicialmente, con este dolor de cabeza y este en mi abdomen que más que dolor en sí mismo parecía la muestra de que toda esa mierda de hecho había pasado y mis ojos se abrieron tan malditamente pesados, sentía que despertaba de una pesadilla, de esas que anclan tus párpados y no te dejan huir pero por fin lograba salir de ella. A medida reaccionaba el dolor crecía y no pude evitar arrugar mi nariz por ello, la luz, no había, estaba oscuro y lo primero que pude ver claramente fué la ventana. Era de noche ¿qué hora era?... no se, Cartman, ese hijo de puta me había disparado, eso era siempre lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza cada vez que despertaba, me tendía a pasar lo mismo cuando perdía algún estúpido examen, quedaba algo traumado por días pero esto me duraría semanas, meses, que se yo … intenté mover mis manos pero un pequeño pinchazo en mi muñeca me hizo mantenerlas estáticas, chasqueé la lengua fastidiado… baje la mirada, sueros maricas y… y al mirar al frente mi corazón saltó al ver una figura en la oscuridad en un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación. Traté de detallarla pero estaba tan oscuro y me sentía tan mareado que era complicado pero este abrigo rojo a su costado me dió una pista. Mis manos temblaron y el pitido de mi corazón se aceleró mientras trataba de sentarme en la cama ejerciendo este esfuerzo en el abdomen y por tanto dolor. Junté mis dientes y retrocedí hasta que sentí el espaldar de la cama contra mi. Él me disparó, dios, quiso matarme y estaba ahí y… pero estaba dormido. Miré a mi mesa de noche, nada ¿donde coño estaba mi celular?.

Saque la intravenosa y desconecte todo lo que me retenía en la cama haciendo una que otra mueca de dolor por ello y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Rara vez cometía locuras, soy alguien racional, coherente, y se que casi todo tiene una solución no ideal pero al menos posible por medio de diálogos pero Cartman se salía de ese esquema por completo, puto gordo. No tenía que irme, estuve dormido frente a él lo suficiente como para que me hiciese daño sin que yo reaccionara de vuelta… podía volverme a dormir, ignorarlo pero… pero el tiene esta magnífica cualidad para nublar mi lado racional por momentos, y aún más cuando llevaba recibiendo drogas por… era sábado, cinco días, si, y bajo mi estado de paranoia no enteramente justificada, pero si algo, salir de este lugar parecía lo más ideal.

Tambaleé un poco al salir de la de las cobijas, sentía mi piernas en extremo débiles así que debí apoyarme en la cama por un momento. Tedio corría por mi venas con cada paso que daba cerca de él, mis manos temblaban y mi pecho parecía que se fuese a salir en cualquier momento. No quería estar cerca suyo, no quería ver sus malditos ojos ámbar, no quería escuchar su maldita voz… dios.

Se veía incomodo, ¿cuanto llevaba ahí?. Tomé su abrigo y me lo puse, no me gustaba esta cosa absurdamente grande sobre mi y su odioso aroma… pero solo tenía esta pijama de enfermo, de salir así seguro alguna enfermera me detendría y no había más ropa por aquí, era mi única opción.

Me empecé a alejar conteniendo la respiración como si mi aliento bastara para despertarlo. Estaba descalzo pero era mitad de la noche, no debía haber demasiada gente por aquí ¿no? con algo de suerte nadie lo notaría. Metí las manos en el bolsillo y sip, su celular estaba aquí.

Tenía contraseña, no tenía la necesidad de hacer esto pero… ingresé su cumpleaños, nop, tampoco el mío… suspiré, tampoco el de Mr Kitty, dios. El último intento, el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial y sip, la cosa esa se desbloqueó, fruncí el ceño fastidiado por ello. Para cuando levanté la vista ya estaba casi al final del pasillo y seguía sin zapatos o algo decente, todos se veían tan exhaustos mental y físicamente que yo no sobresalía demasiado.

El sonido de una ambulancia se acrecentó a la distancia absurdamente rápido y pronto el pasillo se llenó con enfermeras apuradas y demás, al parecer un accidente de tráfico por lo que hoy decir a varias. Aproveché el alboroto para salir, supongo que estaba teniendo algo de suerte para variar.

Saqué los audífonos que estaban ahí y los puse buscando entre su música, después se lo botaría lejos, tal vez al lago o algo así solo para joderle.

Me alejé por la acera donde había menos nieve, miré a mis pies descalzos y me pregunté por centésima vez qué coño estaba haciendo… necesitaba tiempo para tratar de organizar algo en mi cabeza y esa habitación simplemente no me dejaba, al menos así lograría pensar con algo más de claridad.

¿Como había entrado Cartman? rara vez dejan quedar personas en la noche y por lo general familiares, personas cercanas… fijo había mentido, convencido a alguien como el cerdo manipulador que es… chasqueé la lengua fastidiado ¿Y por qué estaba ahí?... para encontrar la forma de joderme aún más seguramente. ¿Y si el dispararme no le había complacido lo suficiente? Tal vez quería más, esperar a que despertara para que el momento fuese mejor… como sea, no quería pensar más en él pero era demasiado difícil cuando con cada paso que daba el dolor en mi abdomen me recordaba la situación actual.

También estaba mi madre y las heridas… ese asco que no sentía hacía un muy buen rato corrió por mi pecho y mordí mi labio frustrado sintiéndome acorralado, ¿qué hacer? ¿cómo explicarle que había estado cogiendo con un puto psicópata por tres meses? y ni hablar de las consecuencias, dios, me llevaría con psicólogos de mierda, me trataría diferente y lo videos, dios mio… pero solo quedaba casi cinco semanas para la graduación, solo eso, solo tendría que aguantar eso y entonces… pero sería más difícil hablarle de New York, dios, no, no iba a confiar en mí, no me iba a dejar ir… ¿qué hacer? ¿que mierda debía hacer?.

Giré por un callejón en dirección a Stark's Pond, en momentos así ese lugar encajaba demasiado bien para mi. Mis pies dolían por el frío, curvaba mis dedos por instinto caminando como cuando tu madre recién trapeó el suelo… que infantil y estúpido me sentía.

Y luego mi cabeza volvió a Cartman… cuando desperté por primera vez tras el disparo me sentía tan malditamente traicionado, estaba viviendo las consecuencias de un error que había cometido tantas veces para este punto y es que no podía creer lo idiota que había sido, no concebía en qué coño estaba pensando en ese momento como para sentirme aliviado al verlo… si me salvó o no… tal vez lo hizo pero tuvo más opciones, aún así recurrió a la más fácil por simple placer, sí, placer… sus manos estaban fundidas en mi sangre y acariciaba mi rostro con esta ternura y delicadeza mientras sus ojos… sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, bebían el whiskey de su iris, embriagándosen en mi patético estado, sus labios no se curvaban en ninguna clase de sonrisa pero la sentía, podía verla aún cuando no estaba ahí, esa satisfacción enferma por la sangre derramada y… ¿cómo podía existir alguien así? Y lo jodido era que me enloquecía, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, ¿quién podría? Y si me quería o no… tal vez si dejaba de pensar y analizar tanto, si solo callaba mis malditas teorías y mierdas por un segundo podría, no se, hallar una respuesta más coherente… estaba en el borde, ya estaba dejando mi racionalidad de lado y eso era solo síntoma de mis delirios, delirios causados por ese culón de mierda ¡me estaba enloqueciendo!.

Dejé ir aire viendo la voluta de vapor volar lejos de mí, este callejón era bastante largo… eran tipo doce o una, no había nadie cerca y me había ido del hospital en medio de una emergencia, si me atracaban solo daría el celular de Cartman y ya.

Me recosté contra una pared, me deslicé por ella y el cielo tiende a conspirar para hacerte sentir más mierda así que pues… empezó a nevar así como para añadir drama a mi estado y eso. Pero cómo decir esto, en cierto punto te cansas de sufrir, de pensar, razonar así que solo te sienta ahí a mirar un puto zapato desde el borde de la cama… o basura, aquí había basura no zapatos, pero bueno, solo te sientas ahí a mirar como idiota a la nada con esta presión en tu pecho presente pero no dominante, como alguna especie de zombie, no se… pues yo estaba así, cansado, solo cansado.

Metí mis pies en el pantalón y les rodeé con mis manos, dios, estaban congelados. El abrigo era lo suficiente grande, así que solo me hundí entre mis piernas y me rodeé con esa cosa como alguna especie de bolita roja en medio de basura y nieve… volvería en un rato, solo necesitaba pensar en nada, solo nada…

El aroma de Cartman me rodeaba y la música seguía sonando, música suya… ¿ven a que me refiero? es imposible no pensar en alguien que pareciera presente de alguna u otra forma en mi vida, como si estuviese atado a él siembre de alguna manera, como si le perteneciera y fuese mi obligación tenerlo en mi maldita cabeza cada segundo… suspiré, habían algunas canciones en alemán, no entendía una mierda pero a pesar de ello solo subí el volumen hasta silenciar mi cabeza… tal como Cartman tendía a … ¡coño!.

* * *

Caminé de vuelta al hospital tras vagar por un rato, entraron varias llamadas al celular del

culón pero las ignoré, en cierto punto lo tiré a la avenida cuando pasaba un camión, adios celular de Cartman. Sonreí divertido recordando y ví la entrada del hospital a lo lejos ¿seguiría en mi habitación?... ojala no, me dolían los pies demasiado, solo quería calentarlos, dios.

Me subí la capucha mientras me acercaba a la puerta, ¿me dejarían entrar?… tal vez si decía que era un paciente, si, supongo. Había una pequeña multitud en la entrada, periodistas y toda la cuestión, al parecer el accidente de tráfico había sido de alguien importante de lo contrario no habría tanto escándalo… sip, era mi noche de suerte entonces.

Me acerqué al guardia de seguridad que hacía lo imposible por controlar al grupo de personas, dije la habitación, mi nombre y en fin, un pequeño puñado de mentiras tratando de agobiarle, en cierto punto solo me dio paso, sonreí en respuesta y entré. Todo había salido bien al parecer.

Me detuve frente a mi habitación y la pregunta surgió una vez más, ¿estaría ahí? o… daba igual, me sentía algo mejor ahora, no menos confundido, no mucho, pero si algo mejor. Giré el pomo y empujé la puerta y no, no estaba. Caminé a la cama, debía llamar a una enfermera o algo, se enojarían pero la verdad me importaba muy poco.

Me senté en el borde mirando a la ventana, subí mis pies buscando calentarlos con mis manos envueltas en las mangas del abrigo rojo mientras miraba hacía la nieve cayendo, la luna no se veía, el cielo estaba nublado y había menos luz de lo normal… aspiré sintiendo su aroma y esta extraña calidez a su vez, al parecer nevaría toda la noche y sentía que no me molestaría en absoluto solo quedarme aquí con este abrigo y… pero entonces la puta puerta se abrió.

"¡¿Kahl?!" joder. Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado sin molestarme en mirar, cerró y ecuché sus botas furibundas contra el suelo "maldito judío escurridizo" rodé los ojos.

"¿que coño haces aquí?"

"no lo se ¿tal vez buscar mi puto celular y mi abrigo? tuve que salir tras de ti con solo este jodido buzo, ¿sabes el frio de mierda que estaba haciendo?" sonreí divertido.

"aw, Eric Cartman salió en busca de un sucio judío y se mojó" y se detuvo frente a mi tapando la vista, arrugué mi nariz en fastidio y busqué su mirada haciendo lo posible por hacerle saber lo desagradable que me parecía su presencia en mi habitación "tiré tu celular por ahí, no creo que lo puedas recuperar" el ámbar de sus ojos brilló en ira contenida y vi con diversión como formaba sus manos en puños. Tomó aire y le dejó ir en busca de calma.

"¿hace cuanto despertaste?" estaba mojado, supongo que por la nieve, debió pasar un buen rato bajo la misma para estar en ese estado. Eso era divertido a su manera.

"no pienso tener una puta conversación contigo después de que me disparaste Cartman, solo vete" rodó los ojos.

"eres tan…" murmuró con fastidio, luego solo presionó su entrecejo "tuve que hacerlo" bufé abrazando mis rodillas.

"claro" suspiró, guardó silencio por unos segundos y yo solo me limité a hundir mi rostro entre mis brazos "¿podrías irte por favor?" y luego solo gruñó por lo bajo.

"¿saliste sin zapatos? ¿estas imbecil?" no hice mucho en respuesta, solo lo posible por esconder mis dedos entre la tela y la pijama.

"bravo Sherlock" murmuré pero entonces sentí sus manos rozar mis dedos y levanté la cabeza fastidiado, estaba arrodillado frente a mi y por alguna razón la imagen en sí misma me dejó algo estúpido por unos segundos. Revisó mis dedos con esta extraña delicadeza que tendía a tener en situaciones así, demasiado fuera de él… traté de alejarlos pero me retuvo "¿que intentas hacer?" dejó ir aire fastidiado.

"estas sangrando"

"Eric" murmuré sintiendo esta corriente fría al ver sus blancas manos rodear mis pies, manchandose en breve de algo de sangre, no mucha realmente y de alguna forma aún cuando estaban casi tan heladas como yo podía sentir ésta extraña calidez fluir de algún lugar entre los dos… a veces, cuando estás tan roto y todo se siente tan perdido y vacío deseas tan desesperadamente algo que pause el tiempo, algo que te haga simplemente dormir hasta que uno mejor llegue… cuando pensaba en ese algo su imagen aparecía y mi pecho se estrujaba en frustración y anhelo "¿que hiciste conmigo?" mordí mi labio frustrado subiendo mis manos por su cuello, había algo de calor en su suave piel y luego sus mejillas, estaban heladas… me observó en silencio "¿por qué estás aquí?"

"necesitaba verte" sonreí con desgano sintiéndome hastiado por estas sensaciones extrañas que él hacía emerger en mi y más aún cuando no apartaba su mirada de la mía, ese ambar perforandome y dios, se sentía bien, alguien viendo a través de ti, de toda la mierda que tienes encima, alguien al tanto de cada pequeño detalle y aún así aquí estaba… aceptando cada pequeña cicatriz en mi, pero poco podía usarlas en mi contra para este punto…

"¿por qué?"

"no se" recorrí sus labios con mi pulgar, la imagen de él de rodillas frente a mí despertaba de alguna forma mi imaginación, así mismo el dolor en mi abdomen me recordaba la clase de persona que era. Esta rabía alusiva a su presencia se aposentó al lado de la necesidad en la parte baja de mi vientre, dos sensaciones de la mano cuando su mirada me recorría, cuando sentía su tacto, su voz… "creo que te necesito Kahl" mi cejas se elevaron y un vació que bajó por mi garganta, pasó por mi pecho dejando esta extraña sensación en él y terminó en mi estómago hizo de mi tacto algo brusco.

"entonces pídeme perdón, aquí, de rodillas frente a mi y tal vez considere el no sentir asco al respirar el mismo aire que tu de nuevo" sonreí divertido "o chupame las bolas Cartman, da lo mismo" frunció el ceño, fastidio corrió por su mirada. No mentía… lo sabía desde hacía días, tal vez semanas, pero nunca funcionaríamos porque después de todo solo eramos una pareja tóxica que eventualmente se hundiría por los deseos del otro…

Moví mis piernas a los costados alejando sus manos de mis pies, no protestó… su cabello estaba húmedo, había estado buscando un buen rato bajo la nieve… su buzo también.

"perdón" desvió la mirada tragándose su orgullo de porquería para decir aquello y de alguna forma esto no me satisfacía… no necesitaba esta mierda de él, forzándose a ser algo que no era por alguien a quien creía necesitar, un niño rogando por su juguete…

Le obligué a mirarme moviendo su cabeza hacía mi y corté la distancia mientras deseo ganaba a la rabia en mi vientre, mientras sus manos casi por instinto se posaban en mis caderas con delicadeza y mi nariz rozó con la suya, nuestras respiraciones chocaron y whiskey y absenta nos embriagaban en un intercambio de obscenas ideas, no sabía que… dios, cuánto odiaba sentirme así… porque sin verle el odio permanecía pero las posibilidades eran tan tentadoras cuando estaba al alcance de mis labios, de mis manos…

"te odio tanto" sonrió y eso bastó para que mi mente se apagara, mis ojos se cerraron y sus labios, fríos y algo secos alcanzaron los míos con este ritmo sosegado indicio del anhelo entre ambos… se sentía como una maldita eternidad desde la última vez y mis manos corrieron a su cabello y su lengua buscó por permiso rozando mis labios y con cada beat en nuestros pechos el ritmo aumentaba como una dama desabrochando un corset, como cada cordón suelto, cada beso liberaba esta presión, esta necesidad por sumirse hasta que las ansias por el otro palideciera pero ese momento parecía tan lejano que el deseo permanecía como algo latente en nuestra piel cada maldito segundo del día, era insoportable… mordí su labio en un arrebato de rabia por pensar en lo mucho que esta persona me enloquecía y no respondió, por lo general lo hacía, enterré mis dedos en su espalda y sus manos permanecieron tiernas contra mi cadera y mordí y rasguñe y su respuesta era tan… falta de odio… me alejé.

"ví las noticias" buscó mis labios otra vez "¿qué harás ahora?" pregunté entre besos "estoy tan expuesto que nada tienes para mantenerme a tu lado…" y se alejó, dejó mi cadera para tomar mis mejillas y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

"no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero algun dia seras enteramente mío Kyle" sonreí ante su seguridad.

"es bueno saber que en esa psicótica cabeza tuya aún no soy tu propiedad" frunció el ceño "¿por eso no muerdes?" murmuré plantando un beso en su mandíbula "¿tienes miedo de asustar a tu presa ya que no estás en control ahora?" susurré contra su oído. Su calmada respiración chocó contra mi cuello.

"así es" reí por lo bajo alejándome.

"que pena, sabes que me gusta rudo" bufó desviando la mirada "pero lastimosamente ahora es cuando te largas, quiero dormir" no miró hacia mi, solo se puso de pie mientras yo extendía mi mano hacia el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

"dormir, claro" musitó fastidiado. Extendió su brazo hacia mí "necesito mi abrigo, al menos devuelveme eso ya que hiciste mierda mi celular"

"aw, pero quería usarla para masturbarme mientras pensaba en ti, el olor da un toque más real a los recuerdos ¿sabes?" elevó una ceja incrédulo por mi comentario.

"¿que?" sonreí quitándomela, la tiré lejos.

"deberías bajar esa cosa antes de que llegue la enfermera" señalé hacia su…

"estas un poco más hijo de puta de lo normal" caminó hacía el abrigo, lo recogió del suelo y le miré sintiéndome estúpido por… por actuar así después de lo que hizo ¿que coño estaba haciendo?.

"solo lárgate" murmuré fastidiado "no…" suspiré "no iré al colegio de nuevo. Con esos videos corriendo por la internet, mi relación con Trent… mi madre preocupada…" suspiré "terminaré el semestre en casa, solo es un mes y ella no te dejará acercar y mañana me dan salida así que…"

"¿que estudiaras?" le miré confundido por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

"contaduría publ… ¿por qué coñ…" sonrió.

"no vemos en la graduación Kahl" y salió, me quedé mirando como idiota la puerta por unos segundos… la enfermera entró y en fin, me regaño y demás pero… dios, solo un mes y con algo de suerte sería libre de toda esta mierda.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta semana, espero les haya gustado, tal vez estuvo algo confuso por el constante cambio de perspectivas o que se yo :$ pero bue, hasta la próxima semana :D


	26. Flying away ALL

Y por fin después de cinco meses creo, 200 000 palabras, 400 pag. y 26 capítulos el final :D, respecto a la cuestión de ilustrar el lapdance, me salieron diez paginas pero solo he terminado completamente cinco, ya iré subiendo las otras, supongo que para la otra semana con un pequeño epilogo en plan 'after years', no se, si quieren, y si no solo las pags. a deviantart (alanciel. deviantart. com) en una semana.

Me disculpo por la demora (cuantas veces no habrán leído lo mismo con otros autores xD) pero no puedo dibujar o escribir en las tardes y me estoy mudando así que todo esta un lío. En fin, me disculpo por errores que hayan escapado mágicamente de mí y que disfruten c: yyyyyyy la canción de Kyle es Time is running out de Muse.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **FLYING AWAY**

Tomé aire sintiendo ese extraño vacío en el estómago, una mezcla entre miedo, expectación, ansias, excitación… en fin, eso es lo que la libertad tiende a causar en ti supongo. Me sentía de puta madre. Miré hacia las calles de Manhattan desde el interior del taxi sonriendo como idiota, es que quería coger algo y estriparlo de lo emocionado que me sentía.

Había sido un real dolor en el culo llegar hasta aquí, joder con los meses de discusiones y mierdas que tuve que pasar para convencer a Sheila, porque a Ike le importaba nada y mi padre me apoyaba, el problema era mi madre, siempre mi querida madre. Pero lo logré, tras mil sesiones en un psicólogo de mierda que por supuesto nunca necesité, tras haber identificado a los cómplices de Trent que casi nunca logré ver por las vendas esas maricas y tras… dejar atrás a Cartman aquí estaba, solo, sin nadie que me detuviera, sin nadie que me conociera, sin cadenas o prejuicios o… bueno, estaba Wendy pero eso era bueno, estaríamos en la misma facultad así que todo estaría bien, y compartiríamos un piso cerca de la universidad junto a alguien más, no tenía mucha idea de quién pero confiaba en ella, era de las pocas personas decentes en South Park.

Bajé la ventanilla, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y mañana sería la ceremonia de bienvenida. Mi madre no vendría, estaba que echaba humos cuando me fuí así que tampoco esperaba mucho ello, Ike… como dije, no le importaba mucho y a mi padre le dije que no viniera, estaría demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y no me molestaba en realidad, con que me enviara dinero me daba lo mismo si venía o no.

Volví a respirar hondo pero no pude evitar arrugar la nariz en desagrado por este olor a humo de autos y un sin fin de mezclas más en el aire por la multitud que iba y venía. Subí el cristal algo fastidiado, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al aire limpio de South Park. Miré por las ventanas viendo esta línea sin fín de autos frente a nosotros y tras nosotros, estábamos en medio de un puto trancón desde hacía como veinte minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿un accidente? ¿los policias de transito se toparon con un Dunkin Donuts? ni idea pero estaba figurándome el caminar porque a este paso llegaría para mañana… miré hacia el taxímetro y seguía aumentando aún cuando no nos habíamos movido ni un metro desde hacía un buen rato… sip, caminaría.

Pagué y bueno, tras salir miré a mi alrededor y me sentí absurdamente perdido… tal vez debí quedarme en el taxi, al menos no me perdería ahí adentro. Suspiré notando una vez más con desagrado el olor a humo y mierdas por ahí flotando en el aire como en estas fiestas donde huele a más de mil productos de aseo, perfumes, colonias y licor pero aquí… en fin, ya pararía con el drama, me acostumbraría eventualmente.

Y empecé mi camino entre la multitud, a esta hora en South Park era algo congestionado, es la hora donde la mayoría sale de trabajar o estudiar pero esto era ridículo coño, daba igual cuánto caminara la línea de autos no terminaba, es que era increíble. Así mismo había tanta gente que era imposible no chocar con nadie, tocaba andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mierda porque toque más de un culo por error mientras pasaba por multitudes. Dios.

Y tras una hora a pie más o menos, porque no es como que hubiese estado muy cerca que digamos, y ni hablar de la cara que me hacían cuando preguntaba por una puta dirección, que gente más odiosa coño, hasta que me encontré con este interesante chico que muy amablemente me acompañó bastante cerca de aquí ¡incluso me dio su número y todo!. Como sea, por fin vislumbre el maldito edificio, miré hacía arriba, era en el sexto creo. Wendy había dicho que el casero era un amigo de su padre y por tanto fué fácil conseguir este lugar, claro que era algo caro por la cercanía a la universidad y otros puntos de alta rotación pero dijo que lo valía. Como sea, mientras tuviera mi propia habitación daba igual.

Iba a tomar aire como si este acto fuese la representación física de mi determinación pero me contuve, solo entraría y ya.

"buenas tardes" saludé al portero, sonrió en mi dirección, era un anciano de tipo cincuenta o sesenta, no se.

"buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo servir?"

"vera, voy para el 603, los otros dos inquilinos ya debieron llegar" asintió sacando un libro de registros. Wendy se vino unos cuantos días antes, dijo que debía organizar el lugar, el otro estuvo aquí incluso antes que ella. Siempre que le preguntaba quién coño era el otro inquilino saltaba a algún comentario o pregunta fuera de tema. Debía admitir que me empezó a joder un poco la cuestión del tercero en cierto punto.

"¿Kyle Broflovski?" asentí "bien" y se movió por la pequeña recepción para tomar unas llaves de una pizarra, caminaba realmente lento. Miré la planilla mientras tanto, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger y…

"aquí están las llaves, el ascensor está por aquí derecho" señaló a algún lugar en particular pero mis ojos estaban estáticos en el tercer nombre.

Theodore.

"gracias" las tomé algo atontado, no no no, eso tenía que ser una maldita coincidencia, vamos, que tiendo a tener una suerte de mierda pero es que esto era el puto colmo. Nop, era una coincidencia, si, solo eso. Tal vez por eso no me quiso decir, para evitar malentendidos, si, definitivamente era eso.

Caminé arrastrando mi maleta hacía el ascensor, entré, sexto piso y miré el número crecer lentamente recordando las últimas semanas… No ví a Cartman hasta la graduación, se sentó a mi lado y hablamos de estupideces como si nada nunca hubiese pasado mientras esa aburrida ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, porque seamos sinceros, lo único interesante de las graduaciones esas es cuando tiras el puto sombrero, de resto es ver gente que ni conoces pasar a recibir su diploma y viejos maricas dando discursos estúpidos…

Tras ello todo acabó, nuestra única excusa para vernos la cara era el colegio pero con eso fuera… no se acercó por su cuenta y el orgullo no dejaba que yo lo hiciera tampoco, o bueno, tal vez el hecho de que me había disparado, no se.

Kenny, Stan, mi padre y Ike fueron al aeropuerto a despedirme, mi madre no por supuesto, algun dia me perdonaría supongo, y ni hablar de Cartman, era obvio que no iba a aparecer por ahí ni por error.

Cerré los ojos, faltaba poco.

¿Le quería ver? no le había visto en un buen rato y dios sabe que cada vez que intentaba hacerme una paja… en fin, no hay que entrar en detalles. Es que su gorda cara no se iba, era un fastidio, un puto fastidio y de alguna forma se sentía bien el pensar en él aquí… pero no soy idiota, no no no, si vino, vino a joderme, literal, retórica y coño, si esa palabra tenía más usos pues él los encontraría y me los aplicaría, me jodería en todo el puto sentido de la expresión… unos no _tan_ malos claro. Si, estoy algo imbécil como lo habrán notado, a veces siento que la imagen del culón quema neuronas cada vez que pasa por mi cabeza porque dejo de pensar con claridad y mi mente toma estas tediosas líneas de pensamientos y recuerdos y estas ansias extrañas me llenan, es una sensación casi intoxicante, una necesidad absurda y odiosa y… las puertas se abrieron y di un paso fuera del elevador, una anciana salió a mi lado y pegué un pequeño brinco del susto ¿en qué momento esa anciana… como sea, era coincidencia, Wendy no viviría en el mismo lugar que Cartman, se odiaban ¿no?.

Saqué la llave del bolsillo de mi abrigo buscando el número del apartamento, no tardé mucho, no estaba lejos del elevador. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos esperando que solo fuera una coincidencia y abrí, empujé y… no había nadie, no en la sala al menos. La ventana de la misma se levantó ante mi, este tinte grisáceo de la noche prominente llenaba el lugar, estaba nublado y las luces de los enormes edificios ya estaban encendidas para este punto junto a la iluminación pública. caminé cerrando tras de mí, estábamos relativamente cerca del Washington Square Park así que la vista era linda, obviamente mucho más que en South Park.

"¿hola?" estaba todo apagado, ¿donde coño estaba la luz?. Busqué alrededor con solo la iluminación de la calle como ayuda pero me rendí, o aburrí que era lo mismo así que solo avancé por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Wendy me había enviado una foto de la mía, era la última así que solo pase de las otras dos y… en fin, acomodé mi maleta y me eché en la cama aún sintiendo esta excitación correr por mi pecho, tomé mi celular y audifonos y revisé en busca de mensajes… ni siquiera tenía el número de él, claro que le boté el celular y quien sabe cuando habrá comprado otro o si habrá comprado otro siquiera… puse música buscando silenciar cualquier cosa relacionada con él y me quedé dormido.

 _Estaba oscuro, total oscuridad y silencio, de ese tedioso, el que da paso a tu imaginación y a toda la mierda horrible que pueda salir de esta… y por tanto tenía miedo, porque fueron demasiadas las veces en las que este tipo de negrura y la ausencia de sonido alguno se_

 _presentaban como el preludio de mi sufrimiento, y la expectación me absorbía como si una bestia me arrastrara a las entrañas de la habitación donde él estaría esperando por mi. Y no quería ir, dios, no quería porque dolía, siempre dolía física y emocional y cuando todo terminaba no sabía por dónde empezar a recoger los pedazos de mi ser que habían tirado y pisoteado en el suelo…_

 _I think I'm drowning_ [creo que me estoy ahogando]

 _Asphyxiated_ [asfixiando]

 _I want to break the spell_ [quiero romper el hechizo]

 _That you've created_ [que tu has creado]

 _Pero la oscuridad amainó y reconocí la sucia estructura y desde un rincón una chispa de fuego dio paso a un torrente de llamas, un río ígneo corriendo vertiginoso por paredes, suelo y ese sillón de mierda y entonces ya no estaba más ahí, estaba en su habitación con esta esvástica torcida en la pared._

 _..._

 _You're something beautiful_ [eres algo hermoso]

 _A contradiction_ [una contradicción]

 _I want to play the game_ [quiero jugar el juego]

 _I want the friction_ [quiero una fricción]

...

 _Y el terror que me corroía segundos atrás fué seguido por esta sensación de inhibición absurda avivada por las lumbres que envolvían la habitación como si el mundo entero ardiera bajo mi capricho, bajo mis deseos y satisfacción…_

 _..._

 _You will be the death of me_ [tu serás mi muerte]

 _Yeah, you will be the death of me_ [si, tu seras mi muerte]

 _..._

 _Y llovía, llovía sobre el fuego como esa primera noche cuando esta bestia cruzó la línea, y nevaba como esta última en el hospital y sentía calor y humedad, sentía miedo y excitación, sentía odio, rabia y un deseo que carcomía mi razón con solo sentir sus manos rozar mi abdomen, mi vientre, mis piernas…_

…

 _Bury it_ [enterrarlo]

 _I won't let you bury it_ [no te dejaré enterrarlo]

 _I won't let you smother it_ [no te dejaré sofocarlo]

 _I won't let you murder it_ [no te dejaré matarlo]

…

" _¿qué sucedería si no puedo salvarte esta vez?, la idea en sí misma me molesta bastante, la vida sería tan aburrida sin ti que nunca podría dejarte ir sin más, necesitaba verte, creo que te necesito Kahl… perdón…"_

…

 _Our time is running out_ [nuestro tiempo se está agotando]

 _And our time is running out_ [y nuestro tiempo se está agotando]

 _You can't push it underground_ [no puedes empujarlo bajo tierra]

 _We can't stop it screaming out_ [no podemos silenciarlo]

…

 _Sus ojos… te daban ésta sensación de querer bebertelos hasta perder la conciencia y saciar esta inexplicable y asfixiante sed … y allí estaba frente a mí, fuera de la ventana el mundo ardiendo, lluvia y nieve cayendo y sus labios buscando los mio con un tono amargo a licor corriendo por nuestras lenguas…_

…

 _I wanted freedom_ [quería libertad]

 _But I'm restricted_ [pero estoy limitado]

 _I tried to give you up_ [traté de renunciar a ti]

 _But I'm addicted_ [pero soy adicto]

…

 _Cada pequeño fragmento de piel en contacto con sus dígitos parecía sucumbir ante el placer, como un imperio siendo subyugado bajo su mirada. Esa voz, dios cuánto amaba esa voz ronca, gutural y demandante. Siempre me disgustó, siempre la odie, pero cuando la sentía rozar mi cuello desnudo, cuando sentía que recorría toda mi espina dorsal mientras sus dedos tanteaban ansiosos zonas erógenas que hacía mi espalda contraerse en busca de más, cuando sentía mi cabeza embriagarse en el whisky de sus iris esa maldita voz me enviaba al puto cielo…_

 _..._

 _Now that you know I'm trapped_ [ahora que sabes que estoy atrapado]

 _Sense of elation_ [sentido de orgullo]

 _You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_ [tu nunca soñaste con romper esta obseción]

…

 _Luego me llenaba, sentía mis paredes rodearlo, palpitar en torno a él y sus dientes mordiendo su labio, sus ojos cerrados para evitar contemplar la vista, para evitar correrse más rápido por mi culpa, y con el tiempo tomé la costumbre de moverme sin su permiso, hacer lo posible por acusarle de precoz pero nunca lo logré… dios, quería hacerle correr, quería venirme sobre él, quería…_

…

 _You will squeeze the life out of me_ [tu me exprimirás la vida]

…

 _Quería sentirle…_

…

 _You will suck the life out of me_ [tu me succionarás la vida]

…

"¿y el otro?¿cuando va a llegar?" pero unas voces a lo lejos me empezaron a sacar de este letargo, la música había cesado hacía un buen rato, las imágenes se esfumaron y solo me encontré con la oscuridad de esta habitación extraña, por un breve momento me pregunta donde estaba y casi por instinto busqué la esvástica enderezada… nada.

"ya debería de estar aquí" me senté en el borde de la cama y miré a mi entrepierna… dios. Suspiré presionando mi entrecejo, buscando distraerme en alguna tediosa línea recapitulando las últimas horas, sip, estaba en… en Nueva York y… habían llegado y no pude identificar la voz de la otra persona, la segunda por supuesto era Wendy. Me puse de pie y caminé hacía la puerta con expectación y abrí, estaban en la sala, las luces estaban encendidas así que avancé no muy seguro de que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder si mis sospechas eran reales pero… "vaya Kyle, ya llegaste"

"sip" busqué alrededor, ¿donde estaba?.

"¿pasa algo?"

"¿y la otra persona?"

"ow, en la cocina" se había sentado en el sillón a leer algo, siempre estaba leyendo algo esta mujer.

"ya…" la cocina, ok, el hábitat natural del culón supongo. Y me moví rápidamente hacia allí con el sueño aun quemando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, aún confundiendo mi enojo con deseo. Empujé la puerta y tomé aire "¡sabía que eras tu gordo mier…" me paré en seco al ver un tipo totalmente diferente a Cartman…

"¿perdón?" agh, ya pensé tanto en ese imbecil que se me quemó media red nerviosa, dios mío…extendí mi mano.

"mucho gusto Kyle Broflovski" me miró como a un puto bicho raro por unos segundos, no le culpaba, había entrado gritando en plan '¡aja, el culpable es…', ya me entienden.

"Theodore, pero me puedes decir Theo si quieres" forzó una sonrisa y yo igualmente. Que incomodo coño, estrechamos manos y salí de inmediato… que vergüenza, que jodida vergüenza.

"¿por qué gritaste?" preguntó Wendy desde el sofá.

"nada, pensé que era Cartman por alguna razón" murmuré fastidiado.

"¿Cartman? ¿por que Cartman estaría aquí?" negué.

"ni idea, ni puta idea" y me devolví a mi habitación, es que también me jodía a larga distancia el cabrón. Puto gordo.

* * *

Valencia, ciudad de Santa clarita… vaya. Bueno, siempre tiendo a tomar esta serie de decisiones mierda como habrán notado a lo largo de esta historia y la verdad para este punto solo deseaba no haberla cagado de nuevo, porque siempre hay dudas, es lo normal ¿no? cuando sales de tu zona de confort sientes que el margen de error hasta para ir a cagar se multiplica por cien, en otras palabras, sientes que solo hace falta un paso en falso para quedar con el culo abierto, estado cien por ciento patrocinado por nuestra adorable y sádica señorita vida.

Había despedido a Butters en el aeropuerto, aún le recordaba, lloraba como una niña diciendo cosas como que no podía creer que no le acompañara, tratando de convencerme, incluso me besó frente a sus padres… si señores, leyeron bien, frente a sus putos padres… se me revolvió el estómago por la mirada del señor Stotch en mi nuca porque el pequeño rubio lo hizo justo antes de irse, osea, ¿me hago entender? él no iba a ser el que iba a permanecer con esa pareja ahí al lado, no no no, él se iba a ir a la mierda y yo me iba a quedar aquí… fué muy incomodo, me quedé de piedra y debo admitir que fue un gesto lindo de su parte, me encantan sus labios y por tanto besarle se siente jodidamente genial pero no frente a este psicótico personaje.

"así que tu era _la chica_ con quien pasó la noche mi hijo" fué lo que me dijo este hombre en cuando Butters se fué, tomé aire buscando una respuesta, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a ese señor.

"bueno…"

"te lo dije" su padre extendió la mano hacía la madre, ésta solo rodó los ojos fastidiada y le paso un puto billete de veinte y ya, se fueron, pasaron por completo de mi los hijos de puta… que les dieran, yo me había cogido a su hijo más en una noche de lo que cualquier otro lo haría en su vida entera.

Cualquier otro… sip, bailaría para otro u otra, y se la chuparía a otro o a otra… a mi nunca… ni una vez. Dios.

Su vuelo a L.A fué unos días después del de Kyle, muchos días después del de Cartman… y no tanto después de la ida de Stan y Craig… pero eso es lo que pasa cuando todo se termina, la pequeña goma de mascar llamada instituto que te mantenía unido a ese grupo de personas desaparece y sólo queda nada… no le acompañé y lo jodido era que de hecho ambos habíamos ganado la beca pero bueno, no hice los trámites para formalizar mi suscripción y eso… no hasta que Butters se fué porque veran, no se si soy egoista, pero se a ciencia cierta que no soy ningún altruista tampoco, quería esto, quería intentar romper con esa burbuja en la cual me había metido en los últimos años por simple autocompasión, por resignación, por… como decía Butters, falta de amor propio… dios, eso suena tan gay. Como sea, pues aquí estaba, fué un lio hacer todo el papeleo en último momento pero lo logré y ahora estaba de camino a la ceremonia de bienvenida, vería a Butters de nuevo hoy.

* * *

"pero que pelicula mas mierda" rei por lo bajo por el fastidio en su voz mientras le seguía. El auto estaba cerca fuera de la carretera y habíamos parado porque llevábamos horas metidos en ese maldito coche y bueno, el cielo estaba despejado y queríamos dejar nuestros culos descansar un poco del puto sillón. Hacía unas horas habíamos dejado Denver atrás, íbamos en dirección a Nebraska por Fort Morgan , eran cerca de las siete y conduciríamos de corrido hasta la siguiente ciudad a unas horas más…

"¿por…?" por fin se detuvo. Había un río relativamente cerca, solo se echó en el pasto y fijó su vista en el cielo, me senté a su lado… la verdad quería caminar pero el cielo estaba particularmente iluminado hoy.

"¿por? ¿no viste? ese final fue tan cliché, ¿como les puede gustar eso a las chicas? ¡era obvio que se reunirían al final! no entiendo porque en esas historias la gente complica tanto las relaciones" discutiamos sobre una estupida pelicula que habíamos visto hace rato. Todo estaba en extremo silencioso, hacía algo de frío pero no demasiado y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado esta noche. Respiré hondo sintiendo el aire puro llenar mis pulmones y recordé por última vez el fastidio en la expresión de mi madre cuando le dije que me iría de viaje por unos meses… iría a la universidad, tenía que ir, pero lo haría a mi ritmo, solo entraría un semestre más tarde que los demás ¿qué importaba?.

"no todo el mundo es tan simple como tu Craig"

"bueno, si se quieren se van juntos y ya ¿cual es el problema? siempre se ponen un montón de trabas maricas para que al final se reencuentren en plan 'oh dios mío no puedo creer que esto esté pasando' obvio que esta pasando imbécil, ¡que si no hay final feliz no entraría en la puta clasificación a la que fue asignada la película!, putas comedias románticas" reí mirándole divertido.

"¿pero por qué estás tan enojado? es solo una estúpida película"

"no es _solo_ una Stan" me miró incrédulo desde el suelo, tenía sus brazos cruzados bajo su nuca, volvió la mirada al cielo "son muchas, y me cansa…" sonreí.

"bueno, nosotros no terminamos así, nos fuimos y ya, tal como querías"

"y así es como debería de ser. Este, Stan, es el final que toda historia debería tener ¿sabes?. Probablemente nos peleemos a final del camino y me dejes o te deje en medio de la nada, probablemente te ponga los cuernos en algún punto de nuestro viaje, pero que importa porque no tuvimos un reencuentro marica"

"¿me pondrás los cuernos?" le pregunté fastidiado.

"o tu a mi, el orden de los factores no altera el produc…"

"claro que lo… " suspiré echándome a su lado "que este buena o bueno, porque si me los pones con una fea, coño…" rió por lo bajo.

"no te preocupes, estará buena, muy buena" una de sus manos dejó de hacer de almohada y buscó la mía, entrelazamos nuestros dedos mirando como idiotas el cielo. Este solo era el principio del viaje, no sabía cuantos estados recorreríamos pero los suficientes como para tardar varios meses "¿quieres tatuarte?" preguntó de la nada. Le miré de soslayo, tenía esta enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

"¿que?"

"de camino aquí cuando paré por tu estupida vejiga ví uno de estos sitios donde tatuan, un cliente estaba saliendo, ni idea qué coño era eso en su brazo pero se veía genial… quiero tatuarme y pensé que tal vez podríamos tatuarnos juntos ¿vamos?" le miré incrédulo por unos segundos… hablaba en serio el hijo de puta.

"bien ¿por qué no?" me encogí de hombros y de la nada se sentó, mordió su labio y miró hacía mí divertido.

"así se habla" y se puso de pié y salió a correr en dirección al auto, tomé aire…

"¡pero nada de nombres maricas!" grité siguiéndole, este viaje iba a ser realmente increíble.

* * *

"así que aquí vivirás" entré al apartamento.

"así es" y me siguió. Habíamos tomado el mismo vuelo, fue algo incomoda la despedida porque a esta mujer la fueron a despedir mil personas y a mi… bueno, Kenny… mi madre no fue, habrá estado demasiado centrada lidiando con la resaca de la noche anterior o en fin, que se yo.

Se puso bastante sentimental cuando le dije que me iría al otro lado del maldito país, algo resentida y toda esta cuestión, ¿pero no fué ella la que quería echarme al agua con la cuestión de Kyle?, aunque se disculpó tras lo de las noticias… suspiré mirando alrededor, tal vez he sido un poco mierda con ella, ya arreglaré algo para cuando vuelva de vacaciones "... y Kyle" terminó Wendy.

"¿y quién es el otro?"

"el hijo del casero, nadie importante"

"ya"

"¿y tu?" estaba algo vacío el lugar aunque tenía una buena vista y no estaba tan lejos de la universidad…

"no muy lejos de aquí, claro que no es tan grande, solo somos Mr Kitty y yo después de todo" rió por lo bajo.

"aun no me creo que te hayas traído al gato" le miré indignado.

"dejarlo con mi madre es cometer abandono ¿sabes? el pobre se hubiese muerto de hambre con esa pu… con Liane siendo la encargada, como sea ¿cuando llega Kahl?"

"el dia antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida" sonrió divertida hacía mi "¿cuando le diras que estas aquí?" bueno, no había pensado mucho al respecto, seguro se enojaría y…

"ya nos encontraremos" salí de allí "aun tengo que arreglar cosas en ese estúpido apartamento así que hablamos después"

"suerte" asentí en respuesta caminando en dirección al ascensor. Se enojaria y haría un show tremendo en plan '¡¿qué coño haces aquí gordo de mierda?!'. Dejé ir aire rendido, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? siempre complicando las cosas.

" _¿tal vez porque le disparaste…?_ " rodé los ojos fastidiados, ¿algun dia alguien entendería que lo hice para ayudarlo?. Como sea.

* * *

Arrastré mi maleta por los pasillos, de ahora en adelante viviría en los dormitorios de la universidad y no, no existió la grandísima coincidencia de quedar en el mismo dormitorio que él… ni siquiera estábamos cerca teniendo en cuenta nuestros números de habitación, dios mío, y siendo que pertenecíamos a facultades diferentes pues los lugares por donde nos moveríamos también estarían separados la mayoría del tiempo… no le vería casi entre clases y demás así que… Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

" _¿Kenny?_ " sonreí con solo escuchar su voz.

"estoy en los dormitorios, ¿donde estas tu?" hubo un breve silencio, caminaba mirando los numerillos de las puertas, era la última al final del pasillo al parecer…

" _¿dormitorios? ¿otra vez me estas llamando drogado?_ "

"si Butters, dormitorios y… no, esta vez no…"

" _¿donde?_ " elevé una ceja incrédulo, como que no estaba cogiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"California, L.A, Valencia, Sta. Clarita… ¿sigo?"

" _¡¿estás aquí?!_ " tuve que alejar la bocina por el grito.

"no Butters, estoy en el baño de mi casa… ¡claro que estoy aquí!"

" _¡¿donde?!i_ " suspiré.

"ni idea" me acerqué a una ventana y saqué una foto, la envié "¿reconoces algo?"

" _si, voy para allá_ " y colgó.

* * *

Y aquí estábamos en el bendito dia de la ceremonia de bienvenida. Dios, que vergüenza con ese tipo del apartamento, era el hijo del casero y le llame gordo mierda el primer dia… me encogí en mi asiento sintiéndome algo mal porque era el padre de él quien nos estaba llevando ahora mismo a la universidad, realmente no había necesidad, podíamos caminar y eso pero siendo que era una ocasión especial o algo así decidió acompañarnos de camino al trabajo…

En cuanto ese hombre estacionó salí tras despedirme, Wendy me siguió.

"¿estas bien?"

"si… no… no sé…" suspiré mirando la imponente serie de edificios frente a mi "le dije gordo mierda ¿sabes?" rió por lo bajo.

"da igual Kyle, un error así lo comete cualquiera" no supe si era sarcasmo. Había demasiada gente, varios con padres y demás, nosotros por otro lado estábamos solos…

"¿sabes algo… de Cartman?" miró hacía mí algo sorprendida por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

"¿Cartman?... pues no, no realmente" las últimas semanas antes de que Wendy tomase el vuelo a New York habían estado relativamente cerca, les ví de vez en cuando pasar cerca de mi casa juntos… era super raro y siendo que somos vecinos era imposible no tener esta serie de encuentros fortuitos ¿saben?.

"¿no sabes a dónde fue?" ¿y a mi que más me daba si estaba aquí o donde su puta madre?... dios.

"¿por qué tanto interés de la nada?" había cierta chispa en su voz que no pude identificar plenamente. Dejé ir aire rendido no poniendo atención en lo absoluto al sitio en el cual estaría estudiando durante, con suerte, los siguientes cinco años…

"es que vi una mierda de perro en la calle y me acordé" respondí aburridamente, rió por lo bajo.

"claro" la ceremonia, la cual presentía sería un coñazo, era en un auditorio. Así que bueno, no fué realmente interesante, solo fuimos y nos sentamos a ver a un montón de viejos hablar … y ya, eso fue todo. Wendy salió antes del lugar, puso una excusa que no recuerdo ahora mismo y se fu. Yo por otro lado, por mucho que me doliera, decidí quedarme hasta el final, porque pues la verdad si te sientes algo orgulloso ¿sabes? de estar ahí y eso.

Fuí al ascensor, había demasiada gente, solo entré sin fijarme en caras porque enserio era tanta que no me hubiese extrañado que hubiese marcado sobrepeso la cosa esta, pero no lo hizo para mi fortuna. Iba al cuarto, quería recorrer el lugar, no había mucho que hacer de vuelta en el apartamento así que decidí quedarme por aquí un rato más.

"¿de qué va hoy la cátedra?" comentó alguien en medio de la multitud, pasé de ello.

"¿hoy? ni idea, algo de sionismo y eso… eres judío ¿no? ¿iras?" y seguí pasando de ello esperando que el número creciera.

"¿habrá debate?"

"si, sobre esa cuestión de un estado judío en palest…" pero entonces apareció este hijo de puta, porque es que eso no tiene otro nombre señores.

"agh ¿podrían esperar a salir del puto elevador? si hablan de mierda en medio de un espacio cerrado voy a terminar echando todo el desayuno fuera" había mucho ruido así que si a duras penas pude digerir bien todo lo que dijo, pero el tonito y la voz me recordó tanto a ese culón que el fastidio corrió por sí solo por mi sien, es que era algo nato, la costumbre supongo.

"¿qué?" preguntó uno de los tipos.

"¿no escuchó?" rodé los ojos fastidiado, es que no podía con la gente así, dios.

"imbécil" murmuré, faltaba poco.

"¿perdón?" le escuché desde algún lado del elevador, estaba demasiado lleno, no podía ver una mierda.

"imbécil dije, ¿ _no escuchó?_ , ¿o es que acaso aparte de ser un antisemita de mierda es sordo?" hablé a la nada sabiendo que me escucharía. Este ambiente incómodo empezó a llenar el poco aire del lugar.

"¿antisemita? joder, entonces todo palestino es antisemita por estar en desacuerdo con la ocupación de esos judíos maric…" chasqueé la lengua.

"oh por dios, vaya y justifique su porquería de actitud a otro lado, no todos los judíos son sionistas y…"

"claro que lo son, misma mierda diferente color…" apreté mis puños fastidiado, ¿como podía haber gente así en una de las mejores universidades del país?.

"bueno, ¿si tanto le molesta por qué no se baja en el siguiente piso entonces?" espeté, un poco más y me podría bajar. Bufó con gracia y eso no hizo más que hacer que la rabia fluyera con más facilidad a través de mi.

"no pienso bajarme del elevador por una estúpida minoría" respondió con ese tonito de mierda, como si mi sugerencia fuese la cosa más absurda del mundo y por tanto totalmente merecedora de una buena carcajada…

"imbéciles como usted si que son minoría …" y por fin las puertas se abrieron, salí de allí echando humos, que hijo de puta… y si, si señores, era _el_ hijo de puta, porque personas así lo son por excelencia y eso se veía a metros. Se bajó en el mismo piso que yo…

"claro que tenías que ser tú, es que no se puede ser tan plasta y no ser un Broflovski" busqué por la voz al reconocer mi apellido… yo se, lo se, se que saben quien es esta persona y yo mismo lo esperaba pero es que estaba tan enojado en ese momento que lo que pasó a continuación salió por sí solo.

"anda a tomar por culo gordo hijo de puta" y ya, me fuí, no me formulé el que coño hacía aquí, no me sorprendí porque como dije, él es _el_ 'hijo de puta' por excelencia así que me pareció de lo más natural que estuviese ahí dispuesto a joderme el dia… y ya, bajé las escaleras y más o menos en el segundo piso algo por fin hizo click en mi "¡¿Cartman?!" saqué mi celular dispuesto a llamarle y recordé que se lo había tirado a la cochina carretera hacía unos meses y no le pedí el nuevo, digo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?… joder… pero estaba Wendy, ella debía tenerlo ¿no?. Saqué mi celular y marqué su número, subiría de nuevo pero era más que obvio que no iba a seguir ahí.

" _¿si?"_

"hey Wendy"

" _Kyle, perdón por irme antes, ¿como terminó la ceremonia, todo bien?_ "

"si, pero no llamo por eso, llamo por Cartman…"

" _ow… ¿pasa algo?_ "

"bueno, por esas casualidades mierdas que ya sabes, pasan porque si, terminamos en el mismo elevador ¿sabes?" silencio "¿sabías que estaba aquí?"

" _no creí que fuese mi papel decirte…_ " si, como si fuese un tema lo suficiente importante como para aplazarse, fijo el culón le dijo que no hablara o alguna porquería así.

"¿algo más que no sepa aparte de que al parecer o estudiará en la misma universidad o me siguió exclusivamente para joderme la existencia?" escuché una pequeña risilla a través de la llamada, fruncí el ceño casi por instinto al escucharla.

" _pues si, estudiara ahí, en la facultad de derecho … y bueno, vino porque básicamente le propuse que viniera, no creo que lo haya hecho exclusivamente por joderte, claro que de hacerlo no creo que faltas le hagan_ " claro que no, ganas de hacer de mi vida una mierda nunca le faltarían.

"¿donde se está quedando?" ¿por qué preguntaba eso? digo, ¡a mi que coño me importa!.

" _¿por?_ " y Wendy pensaba lo mismo. Es que estaba empezando a creer que tenía alguna especie de retraso grave ahora mismo porque es imposible cometer tantas pendejadas en dos días y no tener algo mal en la cabeza, eso no es normal ¡coño!.

"solo dime, no haré nada malo" claro.

" _ok… te enviaré la dirección entonces, ¿era solo eso?_ "

"si, solo eso… ah y la ceremonia terminó como empezó"

" _¿un viejo hablando mierda?_ "

"un viejo hablando mierda"

" _bueno, nos vemos entonces_ " y colgó y no mucho después envió la dirección la cual… ni puta idea de donde era pero para eso estaban los taxistas ¿no?.

Así que aquí estaba una vez más en un auto camino a ni idea donde mientras intentaba no respirar el aire mierda de la tarde, eran cerca de las seis de nuevo así que los trancones y el humo estaban divinos.

Me estaba preguntando una y otra vez ¿que estoy haciendo? ¿acaso estoy yendo al apartamento de la persona a la que más odio en este mundo por… ni idea del por qué, ni idea pero algo quería hacer, tenía un montón de preguntas y mierda que aún no quería procesar rondándome cada cinco segundos, y por alguna absurda razón sacada de dios sabe donde, sentía que la mejor forma de responderlas era viéndole… suspiré recostando mi cabeza contra el vidrio, algo tenía que estar realmente mal conmigo para sentirme de esta forma.

* * *

Miré hacía la entrada del pasillo, en algún momento Butters entraría corriendo por ahí… sonreí divertido y empujé la puerta hacía la que ahora sería mi habitación por los siguientes años. Dejé las maletas contra la pared más cercana y tomé mi teléfono.

" _¿Kenny?_ "

"Karen…" aún me sentía una mierda por haberla dejado atrás, era inevitable no tenerlo presente cuando ella era una parte tan importante en mi vida, siempre estaba presente esa tediosa presión en mi pecho con su imagen al lado.

" _¿ya llegaste?_ " escuche la sonrisa a través de su voz. Cuando le comenté sobre la beca sus ojitos se iluminaron y ésta preciosa sonrisa surcó su rostro, luego se fué cuando le dije que no iría. Tal vez no debí decirle en un principio, ella era la mayor razón para quedarme pero dios mío, después de decirle, unos días después de que Butters se fue, no paró de venir dia tras dia a acosarme para ir y eventualmente terminó ganando. Tal vez solo estaba esperando porque algo así pasara, estaba en plan puta difícil con la vida, y si, estaba Butters, pero a veces eso no basta ¿saben? no basta con que una persona te diga que ese es el camino por muy obvio que sea, también tienes que sentirlo… eso suena super hippie, dios.

"sip" suspiró aliviada.

" _¿y como es? ¿es bonito? dime ¡dime!_ " sonreí fascinado por su excitación.

"bastante" miré alrededor "los dormitorios son grandes, es lo único que he visto por dentro pero están bastante bien ¿sabes?... aunque cualquier cosa esta bien comparado a nuestra casa de mierda" murmuré al final.

" _¡que bien! ¿y tu novio?_ " era raro escuchar a alguien diferente de mi llamar a Butters de ese modo.

"ya debe de estar por lle…" y efectivamente, el lugar estaba bastante solítario así que salí al escuchar los únicos pasos apresurados atravesar el pasillo y allí venía. Sus ojos se abrieron en extremo y sus blancos dientes formaron una hilera enorme de excitación "ya llego" me corregí sonriendo como idiota al verle.

" _bueno, tendran cosas de que hablar supongo_ "

"sip, hablamos después Karen, te quiero"

" _y yo a ti, suerte hermanito_ " y colgó y de la nada Butters empezó a correr hacia mi y mi pecho acrecentaba su ritmo como si no le hubiese visto en mil años siendo que le vi la noche anterior por skype, pero lo que sea que sentía por esta personita era así, un revoltijo de emociones fascinantes de tantas maneras, en ocasiones embriagantes, asfixiantes, demasiado fuertes como para evadir y en otras simplemente exasperantes y algo estúpidas, como que te ponían idiota por pequeños lapsos de tiempo, como este por ejemplo… y dió este salto hacia mi, casi tiro el puto celular para atraparle.

"dios, no puedo creer que estés aquí" respondí el abrazo rodeándole por la cadera, se sentía tan bien tenerlo de vuelta entre mis brazos.

"pues aquí estoy" respondí como idiota que soy porque como he dicho, él causa este revoltijo de emociones en mi que de vez en cuando, por no decir que muchas veces, manda a tomar por culo mi elocuencia, y no es como que tenga de sobra. Buscó mi rostro mordiendo su labio, al parecer no podía parar de sonreír.

"estudiaremos juntos entonces" asentí.

"eso parece" ¿que pasa hoy conmigo? ¿es que no puedo dar alguna respuesta interesante? "te ves bien hoy" rió por lo bajo… "digo, siempre te ves estupendo pero… como no te veía hace rato pues…" lo viste anoche imbécil.

"tu también te ves bien, igual que anoche supongo" y se alejó.

"si" bajó la mirada y empezó a chocar sus nudillos.

"la ceremonia ya casi va a empezar" subió la mirada y dejó ir aire "¿vamos? tengo tanto que enseñarte, todo es tan diferente de South Park, el clima, las personas…" y se detuvo de la nada, dejó ir una risilla nerviosa mientras sus ojos buscaban refugio en el suelo "claro que todo es diferente de South Park, no estamos allí, qué diantres estoy diciendo…" guardé mi celular y busqué sus mejillas…

"¿y si pasamos de la ceremonia y…"

"no" respondió con total seriedad, suspiré.

"¿sabes desde hace cuanto estoy a punta de pajas Butters?"

"¿por qué eres así? siempre piensas solo en eso… ¿es que acaso no concibes la existencia de otra cabeza diferente a la que tienes entre las piernas?" me alejé fingiendo sentirme ofendido.

"eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Butters" y sus cejitas se inclinaron arrepentidas.

"ow, p-perdón, no quise…" reí por lo bajo.

"da igual, ¿vamos?" tomé el pomo para cerrar…

"aunque…" pero esta cosita rubia…

"¿si?" empezó a chocar sus nudillos mientras miraba a cualquier lugar lejos de mi, le observé fascinado.

"bueno, es mucha gente la que asistirá, si solo faltan dos no creo que…" así que tomé su mano y le guié hacia mi, desde ahora, habitación.

"no te arrepentiras de esta decisión Butters" y cerré festejando internamente, así es como todos los putos reencuentros deberían de ser, 'hola' y a coger.

* * *

Respiré hondo este extraño aroma a mañana, esa mezcla a la esencia del frío aire montañés que aún no habíamos dejado del todo atrás, un poco de alcohol, una pizca de sexo y el tosco tono de su piel… un leve escozor en mi hombro me recordó un poco la noche anterior así como ese dolorcito fastidioso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Sonreí como idiota sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cadera y su piel contra mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos y combatí contra la tediosa luz del sol para buscar su hombro, mi sonrisa se expandió aún más al reconocer mi mismo tatuaje en su piel… YOLO (You Only Live Once- solo vives una vez).

Estábamos terriblemente borrachos para cuando fuimos a tatuarnos, la verdad no recuerdo siquiera muy bien cómo llegamos a la conclusión de que 'YOLO' sería la mejor idea, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontrábamos supongo que las siglas lo describían todo muy bien.

En ese estado no podíamos conducir así que decidimos pasar la noche en este pequeño condado, pueblo… lo que fuera esto.

Deslicé mis dedos sobre su mano y gimió por lo bajo rodeándome con aún más fuerza. Todo se sentía tan bien de alguna manera, y eso era tan extraño cuando estaba sobrio, no recordaba la última vez en la cual amanecer se sintió tan bien… tan ideal, de esas mañanas que sientes no te molestaría tener por mucho mucho tiempo más, aún así no quería hablar o pensar en un 'para siempre' porque mi romance con Wendy me enseñó que eso no existía, estaba consciente de que esto algún día acabaría, solo esperaba que no fuese antes de que el viaje terminara. La idea en sí misma era realmente atemorizante, y ya había sentido todo esto antes junto a mi primer amor, era la persona que me había acompañado por siete y ocho años después de todo… amor… no se si esto estaba al mismo nivel, tal vez algo más abajo o tal vez más pero…

"¿en que piensas?" su cálido aliento rozó mi nuca, dejé ir aire fastidiado por la línea de pensamientos que había seguido.

"nada en particular" murmuré, todo estaba tan silencioso, ese lapso en la mañana donde aún nadie sale a la calle y por mucho suena uno que otro auto cruzando solitario la carretera. Suspiró recostando su frente contra mi espalda.

"¿sabes en qué pienso yo?"

"¿en lo gay que es esto?" chasqueó la lengua, sonreí cerrando mis ojos una vez más, solo limitandome a sentir su piel desnuda y blancas sábanas, el calor atravesando la ventana y el que su tez emanaba.

"dios, ya supera esa mierda, eres marica y punto… como sea, no es eso Stan"

"¿entonces?"

"que nunca he amanecido con alguien haciendome una mamada ¿sabes? así en plan despertar con la chica o… o tu ahí abajo…" no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

"y no lo haré"

"ow, ¿por qué no? yo lo haría por ti"

"¿enserio?"

"pero es que siempre te despiertas antes, es imposible" rodé los ojos.

"vaya excusa de mierda"

"no es una excusa, la cuestión es que es tu _deber_ como persona que se despierta antes hacerme una mamada al menos una vez antes de que yo despierte" bufé.

"¿deber?, deber mi polla Craig"

"¡pero que grosero!" se alejó un poco y gruí fastidiado por la pérdida de contacto "esas son el tipo de cosas que haces cuando quieres a alguien ¿no?" sentí esta cálida presión en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír por sus palabras. Giré hacia él para encontrar sus adormilados ojos azules, ese cabello negro totalmente desordenado por la noche anterior, o porque el hijo de puto no para de moverse ni un segundo durante la noche, y estas pequeñas zonas marcadas por mi boca en torno a su cuello desnudo, mordí mi labio.

"entonces me quieres" elevó sus cejas por la afirmación, luego soltó una estúpida risilla sin apartar la mirada.

"si, ¿por que no? YOLO" y elevó su brazo enfatizando con el tatuaje en su hombro.

"esto no es 'YOLO', no es como que sea alguna clase de locura o qué sé yo"

"¿que no? mira donde estamos Stan, eres la relación más rara que he tenido en mi vida"

"no es como que hayas tenido muchas" frunció el ceño.

"bueno, puedo decir lo mismo de ti" rodé los ojos.

"como sea… yo también te quiero Craig, un poco… algo" sonrió divertido.

"¿y mi mamada? ¿donde esta mi mamada?" reí por su estúpido comentario.

"¿después del desayuno tal vez?" mordió su labio y se acercó para plantar un suave beso en mis labios.

"llamaré a servicio a la habitación entonces" y se alejó. Tomó una sábana consigo para ir al baño dejando parte de su trasero descubierto… ¿cuál era el punto de la puta sabana? como sea.

"se te ve el culo" viró hacia mí y guiño divertido meneando su cadera.

"lo se" y desapareció tras la puerta del baño y no pude evitar sonreir como idiota… es verdad, no quería pensar en mierdas como 'para siempres' o si le quería lo suficiente porque eso solo arruinaría las cosas, me bastaba con que estuviese aquí conmigo en este preciso momento, eso era más que suficiente… y una mamada después del desayuno, eso también.

* * *

"anda a tomar por culo gordo hijo de puta" y se fue… una de mis cejas se elevó en señal de interrogación por su falta de… no se, de algo diferente de enojo ¿estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿se había fijado por casualidad de que yo, Eric T. Cartman estaba aquí en la misma universidad que él? o solo se lo paso por las pelotas ¿era imbécil o era imbécil?... dejé ir aire rendido, debía terminar de entregar unos papeles relacionados con la beca en la oficina de mi facultad, había pasado por completo de la ceremonia, solo había venido por esta estupidez y hoy era el último día de plazo así que… como sea, ya miraría qué hacer después con el judío.

No faltaba mucho para las siete para cuando llegué, la luz del día era casi inexistente para este punto así que solo este tono naranja de los postes iluminaba las calles. Dejé ir aire metiendo mis manos entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo recordando una vez más la estúpida reacción de Kyle, es que aún no concebía su falta de… de algo, como si fuese de lo más normal que estuviese ahí aún cuando pasó por completo de mi durante los siguientes meses tras la graduación.

Logré ver el edificio a lo lejos, es verdad que en parte había venido por él y lo que podría ser al terminar la carrera y lo que sea que viniese después junto a Wendy, pero la verdad es que vivíamos separados y nuestras clases no se cruzaban en absoluto, no nos veríamos en estos espacios en común como cuando estábamos en South Park… suspiré, al menos le vería por ahí.

Entre al edificio, saludé al portero y seguí hacia el elevador. Me centré en los números sin poder apartar la imagen de ese judío de mierda de mi cabeza, es que solo bastaba con verlo una vez y ya estaba ahí volviendo de mi mente un basurero todo el dia con sus estupida imágenes rondando en ella. Odiaba esto.

Salí camino a mi apartamento, Liane se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de ello por un tiempo, al menos los primeros semestres mientras yo conseguía un trabajo o algo, le agradecí y esa fue la conversación más decente que tuvimos en meses…

"culón" gemí fastidiado, aquí íbamos.

"Kahl" estaba recostado contra mi puerta ¿cuánto llevaba ahí?. Se alejó de ella para caminar hacía mi.

"¿que coño haces aquí?" sonreí.

"¿estás seguro de que soy yo el que tiene que responder eso?" porque estaba en la puerta de mi maldito apartamento ahora mismo, frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"sí" suspiré.

"bueno, estoy aquí, porque como sabrás, es aquí donde viv…"

"Cartman…" rodé los ojos.

"pero que puto fastidio, ¿que más te da? no estamos en la misma facultad, vecindario y de no ser por qué eres un judío de mierda ni nos hubiésemos dirigido palabra en ese puto elevador" guardó silencio por unos segundos con este aire enojado en su rostro el cual no entendía en absoluto, hacía bastante, y repito, _bastante_ que no le molestaba.

"¿fue por Wendy?"

"bueno, se podría decir que si" porque ella fue quien lo propuso en un principio supongo. Bufó desviando la mirada fastidiado.

"bien" y pasó de mi, fué camino al elevador y chasqueé la lengua.

"¿cual es tu puto problema Kahl?" se detuvo y miró hacía mí en plan novela dramática con este semblante de fastidio radiando de sus ojos.

"no lo se Cartman ¿que viniste al otro puto lado del país solo por Wendy? no me creo esa mierda"

"ella no es la razón, digo, me dio la razón más no la es" me corregí.

"y qué razón te dio ¿una mamada?" ¿que?.

"no tengo ni la más…" chasqueó la lengua.

"no se, realmente no se que coño hiciste conmigo Cartman, solo basta con verte y tengo diarrea vocal, solo salen babosadas de mi boca, dios" para mi que eso pasaba siempre, solo que conmigo cerca era consciente de su mierda. Miró lejos de mi "tu lo dijiste, dijiste que algún día sería tuyo ¿verdad?" volvimos a conectar miradas, asentí.

"eso dije"

"¿sigue en pie esa idea tuya?" esto estaba tomando una ruta un tanto rara.

"sí" y de nuevo solo me analizó en silencio por unos segundos. Mordió su labio frustrado.

"lo nuestro… nunca funcionaría, lo sabes ¿verdad?" sonreí divertido.

"yo lo puedo hacer funcionar, soy Eric Cartman después de todo" frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"es que no te soporto, eres un imbécil arrogante hijo de puta, antisemita, xenófobo, racista…" gruñó "no mereces ni la más mínima oportunidad, es que…" le observé algo divertido por ese despliegue de lo que fuese eso, esto de verdad estaba tomando una ruta demasiado rara. Su mirada tomó un extraño tinte de determinación "¿tus vecinos se molestan si cogemos en tu apartamento?" y mis cejas se levantaron casi por instinto por esa pregunta tan malditamente random, esperaba otro insulto de mierda pero…

"¿que?" dejó ir aire fastidiado.

"no puedo quitarme tu mierda de… a ti coño, de la cabeza, realmente necesito esto ¿bien?"

"estoy seguro de que probaras un montón de mierda rara en la universidad Kahl ¿pero no te parece muy pronto para…"

"bien, si no te apetece buscaré otra for…" iba a ir en dirección al ascensor una vez más pero le detuve.

"bien, ya abro" y caminé hacía la puerta buscando las estúpidas llaves, ¿esto en serio estaba pasando?.

"entonces estudiarás derecho" más que una pregunta era una afirmación, supongo que habrá hablado con Wendy.

"así es" y por fin abrí, Mr Kitty salió de inmediato para empezar a restregarse contra mis piernas.

"¿trajiste al…"

"si si, traje al puto gato ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer?"

"¿vives solo?" cerró, yo por mi parte busqué el interruptor para encender la luz.

"si"

"esto no significa nada ¿bien? solo… solo será una vez y porque necesito sacarme… sacarte… lo que sea" reí por lo bajo por lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Viré hacia él tras encender la luz, se mantenía cerca de la puerta sin la más remota idea de qué hacer, miró alrededor "es lindo… el lugar"

"y la mejor forma de sacarme de tu cabeza es dejando que te la meta… brillante" dejó ir aire con este pequeño temblor en el. Empezó a quitar su chaqueta.

"pudrete" le detallé divertido.

"si haces esto… esta no será la última vez, y lo sabes muy bien" frunció el ceño tirando su abrigo contra uno de los sillones.

"¿algún problema con eso? en cuanto encuentre alguien mejor que tú te dejaré y ya está" caminé hacía él para ayudarle con los botones de su camisa, sus brazos fueron a los de mi abrigo.

"¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?" porque obviamente no hay _nadie_ mejor que yo.

"lo ridículo es que aún no haya encontrado a nadie" sonrió "aunque ayer este simpático chico me dió su celular, tal vez le llame… ya sabes, para probar"

"y por eso estas aquí" haló el último botón con particular fastidio.

"mañana, le llamaré mañ…" murmuró fastidiado, le silencie con un maldito beso porque enserio, hoy estaba saliendo más mierda de su boca de lo común. Dejé caer el abrigo por mis hombros para apartar su camisa de mi camino mientras saboreaba sus deliciosos labios. Me aparté un poco para voltearle de forma no tan amable, hundí mis dedos en su cabello presionándole contra la puerta mientras sus caderas subían en busca de más contacto. Observé su espalda desnuda fascinado.

"deberías llamar a Wendy para decirle que no volveras hoy, tal vez se preocupe" murmuré cerca de su oído, tembló subiendo una de sus manos para alcanzar mi rostro mientras recargaba la otra contra la puerta.

"solo cállate de una puta vez y metela antes de que me arrepienta de esto por el amor de dios" empujó sus caderas contra mi erección y no pude evitar sonreír por ello.

"bien"

Y no, como bien sé que se lo imaginan no, esa no fué la última vez ni de cerca.

...

 **FIN**

...

* * *

Fin c: las otras cinco pags. las traeré con el epilogo, si quieren y ya, eso es todo c: hasta la próxima historia :D


	27. Epílogo

Y lo prometido es deuda, el epilogo y ya queda oficialmente "completa" la historia, es algo meloso este epilogo, todo es color rosa y blablabla, o algo así xD no soy buena con las cosas tan rosa pero igual me gusto bastante escribirlo. La canción de Kenny es "Bring on the men de Josh Young (la canción es originalmente cantada por Lucy, una prostituta del musical de Jekyll & Hyde por si quieren buscar la original xD)

Espero lo disfruten y gracia por los comentarios, la constancia durante estos 27 capítulos, y me encantaría ver esos fanarts Morih, de verdad :D podrías enviarme un PM o en los comentarios, no se xD y Vanchan no se de muchas historias en el fandom en español de este estilo, realmente ninguna, pero me gusta bastante la historia esta de "why don't you point at me?" aunque no esta completa :/ y en ingles hay una muy muy muy buena autora o autor llamado/a "Villain" si mi ingles fuera mejor le pediría permiso para traducir sus historias pero no soy tan buena :(

En fin, subiré las ilustraciones durante el día, me disculpo por errores que no haya visto y gracias por todo :).

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

* * *

"¿De verdad me estás haciendo esto Cartman? ¡¿de verdad tienes las pelotas para hacerme esto a _mi_ hijo de las…" gruñí exasperado dando vueltas por esta maldita oficina de mierda … dios, le odiaba tanto… tanto…

"¿a qué te refieres exactamente?" paré en seco observándole incrédulo. Estaba ahí con sus papeles de mierda, en su escritorio de mierda, en su oficina de mierda, diciéndole a su secretaria de mierda que no le pasara llamadas de mierda ¡DIOS! y esa odiosa sonrisa de porquería que… simplemente quería arrancarsela a puñetazos ¡coño!.

"¿a qué me refiero? ¡¿a qué me refiero?!" hice lo imposible por controlar mi tono y aún así sonó como un maldito grito. No apartó la vista de su trabajo, solo sonreía cien por ciento al tanto de mi situación "no lo se Cartman, ¡¿tal vez el puto hecho de haber llamado a esa importante reunión a decirle al inversor que yo acoso sexualmente a mi jefe?!" formé mis manos en puños al escucharle soltar una pequeña risilla que no pudo contener.

"bueno, me la chupaste justo…" señaló una pequeña sala al otro extremo del lugar "... en el sillón de ahí… y te la metí contra ese estante, y en este escrito…"

"¡callate! ¡ni eres mi jefe ni eso es acoso sexual gordo mierda!" me recosté contra la puerta sintiéndome absurdamente jodido, dios, sentía mi rostro casi hervir por la rabia.

Aún recordaba la cara del tipo ese cuando entré, esta expresión de asco y el incomodo momento a continuación. Cubrí mi rostro frustrado, había sido así desde que decidí dejar estas oficinas, reunión tras reunión, contrato tras contrato, siempre los arruinaba con algo diferente. En una cambio mi informe por libros llenos de fotos de vaginas, me encerró en el apartamento todo el dia hasta que ya fué demasiado tarde como para asistir, apareció en medio de la firma de un contrato arrodillándose frente a mí y sacándose un puto anillo del culo para pedirme matrimonio… sabía que era mentira así que dije que no por supuesto, esto solo causó una impresión de mierda a los cliente… Dios "¿por qué eres así?" murmuré rendido.

"solo vuelve a estas oficinas Kahl, no entiendo porque tienes que trabajar tan cerca de esa puta de Wendy"

"bueno, ¿tal vez por qué ella es una economista y yo el contador? ¿en serio crees que soy tu maldita perra o algo así?" soltó una carcajada de porquería el hijo de… no podía, en serio no podía con esto ¿por qué seguía con él? ocho años, ocho malditos años desde nuestra graduación y aquí seguíamos jodiendonos literal y figurativamente…

"sip" gruñí.

"¡eres increíble!" y grité fastidiado saliendo de allí. Tomé mi celular pasando de la mirada de porquería de la secretaría, probablemente considerando seriamente algún tipo de problema grave en mi maldita cabeza sin entender el por qué alguien tan increíble como su jefe podría estar con alguien tan loco como yo. ¡Pero nadie le conocía!, todo el mundo creía que era Mr. perfecto, con su firma de abogados, su papel como uno de los mayores accionistas en la empresa de Wendy que para este punto había progresado absurdamente bastante con Cartman como representante legal, Testaburger como presidenta y yo como encargado de las finanzas… la verdad no sé en qué momento se me hizo una buena idea hacer parte de su maldito proyecto. Soy de igual forma una parte realmente importante en la empresa pero es imposible hacer algo aquí con ese gordo hijo de puta cerca…

"¡¿puedes creer lo que hizo ese gordo de mierda esta vez?!" grité en cuanto la persona al otro lado me respondió pisando fuerte hacía el maldito elevador.

" _¿que hizo esta vez?_ " puto Stan con su puto tono aburrido. Le llamaba muy a menudo así que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto que actuase de esa manera, y la verdad no me importaba, solo quería desahogarme.

"llamó a la jodida reunión a decirle a los inversionistas que yo le acosaba sexualmente" hastío corrió por mis palabras mientras esperaba por el elevador ganándome una que otra mirada de los chismosos que pasaban cerca.

" _ow…_ " esperé…

"que, ¿no vas a decir nada más?" y entré, nadie se subió conmigo, mejor para mi supongo.

" _¿pero qué quieres que te diga? ni siquiera sé en qué momento te pareció una buena idea estar con él_ " suspiré.

"ese no es el punto Stan, esté o no esté con él me va a joder de igual manera"

" _..._ " chasqueé la lengua ante el silencio.

"vete a la mierda" y colgué fastidiado, esto definitivamente no se quedaría así.

* * *

Miré hacía la pantalla de mi celular después de que mi querido amigo colgó, suspiré dejándolo en la cama mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello. Si apenas eran las nueve y ya estaba con sus quejas del culón, a veces sentía que nada había cambiado desde que nos separamos luego de la graduación pero entonces miraba hacía Kenny y la idea se iba.

Busqué entre mi armario algo de ropa, en un rato iría a trabajar… el teléfono empezó a sonar, lo ignoré, Kyle no era, no llamaba después de colgar, demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo, ¿y a esta hora quién más podría ser?. Así que pasé de él mientras me vestía… luego la contestadora hizo su trabajo.

" _se que estas ahí así que estoy yendo para allá_ " y ya, se cortó. Miré como idiota al teléfono por unos segundos, Craig por supuesto, y realmente no pasó mucho entre el mensaje y el timbre siendo pulsado… dejé ir aire fastidiado, siempre que venía en momentos tan random era por una única cosa. Abrí la puerta sin preguntarme el quien era.

"la puta esa me dejó" y entró sin mi permiso por supuesto, echándose entonces en el sofá más grande de la sala con tan poca gracia como solo él podía tener "seis meses y por un mensaje de texto, ¿sabes?. La muy bastarda solo coge, me envía un mensaje de mierda y para cuando llego a casa ninguna de sus pertenencias está, ¡dios!…" gruñó fastidiado antes de mirar hacía mi. Cerré la puerta y sonreí en su dirección, de inmediato tedio corrió por su rostro.

"buenos días Craig"

"¿que tienen de buenos? imbécil" reí por lo bajo.

"te dije que no era buena idea, se veía bastante inestable la chica esa" seguí camino a mi habitación por zapatos.

"si si, señor 'siempre tengo la razón', tu ultimo novio fue una mierda por si no recuerdo, ¿qué era lo que decías?" le escuché algo apagado por la distancia, solo rodé los ojos en señal de hastío por los malditos recuerdos, cada vez que le reprochaba algo salía eso a colación, y no entendía porque, maldito Craig "¡ah sí!, que él era diferente ¿no? ¡que era el ideal!" gritó para hacer énfasis en su punto de mierda. "ideal mi culo" eso lo dijo más para sí mismo y aún así le alcancé a escuchar. Suspiré tomando mis zapatillas "¡te quedas callado porque sabes que tengo la razón!"

"¡me quedo callado porque eres un imbécil Craig!" dios, ya casi íbamos a llegar a los treinta y nadie por aquí tenía una maldita relación decente, ¿que coño estaba mal con nosotros? ¿era tan difícil lograr algo funcional en nuestras malditas vidas? que mierda. Avanzó hacia mi habitación mientras me amarraba las cosas estas.

"¿te vas?" asentí.

"tengo una cita con una chica en una hora más o menos" frunció el ceño.

"¿es linda?"

"es una clienta" respondí aburridamente poniéndome de pie "es para mirar que diseño quiere, ella misma hizo algunos pero no es muy buena dibujando así que los he estado rediseñando, hoy se los iba a mostrar"

"ya veo" y me detalló de arriba a abajo "es linda"

"¿que?"

"no te pones esos vaqueros para cualquiera" suspiré.

"sip, es linda, ¿algún problema con ello?" fuí camino al estudio por los diseños esos, me siguió.

"para nada" sonreí divertido.

"¿entonces por qué insistes en el tema?"

"porque se me pasa por las pelotas Stan" miró los diseños que estaba organizando, dibujos en diferentes estilos distribuidos por la mesa, en la derecha los míos y en la izquierda los de ella "pues será linda pero dibuja como un culo"

"te dije"

"qué es eso ¿una polla? ¿le tatuarás una polla?"

"tiene gustos raros"

"¡¿en serio?!" preguntó incrédulo, reí por lo bajo.

"ese fué el dibujo que me hiciste el dia de San Valentín, ¿no recuerdas?" guardó silencio por un rato mientras terminaba de guardar todo en una carpeta.

"¿te dibujé un pene para San Valentín?..." habló por fin tras unos extraños segundos en silencio.

"sip, llegaste esa noche absurdamente borracho y no sé qué más diciendo que todas las mujeres eran unas putas, tomaste mis lápices, hiciste esta porquería y dijiste 'mira Stan, esto es lo que te mereces porque ¿sabes que? TU también eres una puta, feliz San Valentin ¡PUTA!', gritaste y caíste dormido justo ahí" señalé un pequeño sillón del lugar.

"vaya…"

"sip, ¿iras conmigo?"

"¿en serio te dije puta?" rodé los ojos.

"si, ¿vamos? o te quedaras"

"vamos, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer" y salimos de allí, al parecer ya no se estaba quejando de la chica, se tendía a recuperar bastante rápido de este tipo de cosas pero hoy había sido particularmente rápido.

Y respecto a nosotros… habíamos 'terminado' hacía bastante… de por sí que nunca estuvimos en una relación seria por tanto no se sí el concepto 'terminar' sirve para nosotros, pero igual seguíamos juntos. Cuando estábamos solos y despechados lo más probable es que termináramos cogiendo y de alguna forma sentía que le necesitaba cerca, en mi vida y esas mierdas… supongo que éramos esa pareja cliché que anda con todo el mundo menos con la persona que realmente quiere aún cuando puede, tal vez algun dia decidamos madurar un poco y tener algo serio, pero de momento solo seguíamos saltando de un noviazgo o un simple rollo a otro, tal vez es cierto lo que dicen y la estupidez sí es genética.

* * *

"¿listo?" le miré tras bastidores, todo el mundo corriendo a nuestro alrededor apurándose para levantar la escenografía del siguiente show. Sonrió en mi dirección con este lindo brillo en sus ojos para luego asentir con evidente excitación.

"es raro encontrarnos bajo el mismo escenario" comentó, me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba al presentador con un extraño traje anunciar el siguiente show.

"algo, si" respiré hondo en cuanto los aplausos vinieron y la pequeña cortina que me separaba de la multitud se corrió lo suficiente para mi, violín, saxofón y piano sonando desde algún lugar del escenario, todo vestido de negro salvo un foco blanco en mi dirección siguiendo mis pasos con suma precisión mientras escenografía en torno mío simulando un cabaret inglés del siglo XVIII se mostraba paulatinamente bajo luces carmín.

…

 _There was a time_ [hubo un tiempo]

 _I don't know when_ [no se cuando]

 _I didn't have much time for men_ [no tenía mucho tiempo para hombres]

 _but this is now and that was then, I'm learning_ [pero esto es ahora, y eso fue entonces, estoy aprendiendo]

…

Avancé en tono bajo simulando lastima en mi voz, saboreando la pronta entrada de él.

…

 _A man alone, all on his own_ [un hombre solo, por su cuenta]

 _must try to have a heart of stone_ [debe tratar de tener un corazón de piedra]

 _So I try not to make it known my yearning_ [y así mantener oculto mi anhelo]

 _I try to show I have no need_ [trato de mostrar que no tengo necesidad]

 _I really do, I don't succeed_ [realmente lo intento, pero no lo consigo]

...

Mordí mi labio recorriendo la multitud con un suave tono lascivo en la última parte para tomar aire, escuchando sus suaves pasos distantes entre las mesas del 'cabaret', el único bailarín, los únicos en el escenario y todo por esta cuestión de un evento dedicado a la comunidad LGBT y el oportuno matrimonio entre un famoso cantante de Broadway y un reconocido bailarín de esta compañía que ahora mismo no recordaba… en fin, les pareció una brillante idea simplemente ponernos en el mismo escenario por tener un puto anillo en nuestro anular.

Sentí sus manos rodeándome por atrás y sonreí divertido antes de continuar.

…

 _so let's bring on the men_ [así que traigan a los hombres]

 _and let the fun begin_ [y dejen la diversión empezar]

 _a little touch of sin_ [un pequeño roce al pecado]

 _why wait another minute_ [¿por qué esperar otro minuto?]

 _step this way it's time for us to play_ [acercate, es nuestro tiempo de jugar]

 _they say we may not pass this way again_ [dicen que esto no pasará de nuevo]

 _so let's waste no more time_ [así que no desperdiciémos más tiempo]

 _Bring on the men_ [traigan a los hombres]

...

Se movía conectando su preciosa mirada conmigo constantemente, como una exótica mariposa con alas de nieve, salpicadas de su adorable sonrojo y atavíos de zafiros e hilos de oro aleteando en torno a mí con esta gracia y pericia emanando belleza y luz y… en todos mis años he visto bastante bailarines por supuesto, eso es pan de cada dia para mi, pero no hay persona que más me mueva con sus movimientos que él, tal vez es así de bueno, porque es bueno, pero tal vez es simplemente porque le amo, ¿quien sabe?.

 _..._

 _I always knew, I always said_ [siempre lo supe, siempre lo dije]

 _a silk and lace in black and red_ [seda y encaje en rojo y negro]

 _will drive a man right off his head, it's easy_ [hará a un hombre perder la cabeza, es fácil]

…

Tenía que ayudarle en ocasiones, levantarle, sostenerle de la cadera mientras levantaba sus piernas… maldita sea… nada complicado, nada que no haya tenido que hacer antes, la diferencia es que esas veces no tendía a… joder, ya recuerdo porque no quería hacer esta mierda.

…

 _So many men, so little time_ [tantos hombres, tan poco tiempo]

 _I want them all, is that a crime (NO!)_ [los quiero a todos, ¿es eso un crimen? (NO)]

 _I don't know why they say that I'm too easy_ [no sé por qué dicen que soy muy fácil]

 _They make me laugh, they make me cry_ [me hacen reir, me hacen llorar]

 _they make me sick, so god knows why_ [me hacen sentir enfermo, así que dios sabe]

…

Y el coro estalló así como la fuerza en su danza, mi canto guiando su delgado y frágil cuerpo… aunque de hecho su abdomen estaba bastante definido,un poco más que el mio, solo un poco, y en ocasiones he ido a verle, cuando baila con mujeres es increíble lo fácil que las levanta, y siempre me cansó antes que él cuando salíamos a trotar en las mañanas, él se cansaba unos minutos después, la diferencia no era tan grande… incluso estoy seguro de que de hecho me puede levantar a mi también y es más pequeño que yo… dios mío.

Se acercó y tomé su cadera buscando que nuestros pechos chocaran de forma casi violenta mientras el coro masculino se iluminaba en el trasfondo.

...

 _They break your heart_ [ellos rompen tu corazón]

 _they steal your soul_ [roban tu alma]

 _take you apart_ [te destrozan]

 _and yet they somehow make you whole_ [y aún así de alguna forma te completan]

 _so what's their game_ [así que ¿cuál es su juego?]

 _I suppose a rose by any other name_ [supongo que una rosa con cualquier otro nombre]

 _the perfume and the pricks the same_ [ el perfume y el pinchazo por igual]

...

Luego vino este solo, se unieron más bailarines por supuesto y en fin, la función continuó, roces y notas latentes en cada beat hasta que por fin el show llegó a su fin. Sentí sus delgadas caderas entre mis manos por la posición final viendo divertido esta delgada cortina de sudor sobre su frente, su cabello algo revuelto, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente mientras su aliento alcanzaba tosco y apresurado mis labios, si, coreografías tan largas tendían a tener este efecto en él… y simplemente no pude resistirlo, mordí mi labio antes de atraerle buscando por sus labios mientras gritos se unieron a los aplausos, protestó pero era imposible para él después de tantos años juntos decirme no, me alejé sonriendo como idiota, apreciando el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada.

"eres un imbecil" y se separó para empezar a ir tras bastidores con el rastro de aplausos aún en en el aire. Corrí tras él tomando su mano, apreciando fascinado a más no poder la argolla en su delgado dedo anular.

"legalmente hablando Butters, soy _tu_ imbecil" reí tras el gruñido que soltó sin dejar ir su mano… quién diría que yo sería el primero de todos en terminar de esta manera, y la verdad no es como que me molestara, había tomado una buena decisión en mi vida, ya saben, para variar.

* * *

No pude contener la risa en cuanto le vi tirar la puerta y salir echando gritos por el maldito pasillo, ¡su cara estaba tan absurdamente roja!... pero la risa se fue en no mucho. Abrí uno de los tantos cajones de mi escritorio viendo la pequeña caja con el anillo de compromiso que en ese entonces me costó un puto ojo de la cara… dejé ir aire fastidiado. Lo intenté una vez ¡me arrodillé frente a él! ¡¿pueden creerlo?! al menos le arruine ese estúpido contrato, bien merecido se lo tenía por hijo de puta, judío de mierda.

Tomé aire buscando por calma, desde entonces, bajo la excusa del cambio de oficinas le estuve atormentando tanto como podía durante esas estúpidas reuniones, porque en serio, ese rechazo fue la cosa más mierda que ese judío ha hecho, y creanme que ha hecho bastante.

¿Como fue? patético diría yo. Había una auditoría de cuentas bastante pronta por esa época así que la mayoría estaba algo atareado por ello, yo no mucho, pero si a su manera. Así que bien, quería hacerlo, como cuando ese algo simplemente no se va de tu cabeza, y cuando quiero algo lo tengo que tener, y rápido porque la verdad es que tengo una paciencia de mierda.

Kahl estaba indispuesto la mayoría de tiempo, yo también, pero al meno podía ir a casa, él se quedaba en su puta oficina… haciendo lo que hiciera un contador, contar supongo. Como sea, debido a la falta de tiempo no podía hacer algo realmente grande, tampoco es como que me interesara hacerlo en realidad, prefiero usar mi imaginación en cosas más útiles que una estúpida proposición. ¿Entonces qué hice? me recorrí media New York en busca del anillo perfecto para tratar de suplir con este la falta de pétalos de rosa, una cena de algún estúpido restaurante con una cola de espera mas larga que mi polla y esas mierdas. Y lo conseguí, después del esfuerzo que esto me llevó lo conseguí, me sentía bastante orgulloso de mi labor.

Tenía una reunión, yo igual, no congruíamos mucho por esa época pero me tomé la molestia de cancelar la mía para ir a la suya, y pude hacerlo en casa, solo los dos, una botella de vino y algo de música en plan estirados pero como dije, casi nunca estaba allí, aparte era mejor hacerlo en público, así sentiría la presión de responder un sí ¿saben?. Solo necesitaba eso, alguien viéndole, algo de presión, y se me ocurrió que esa estúpida reunión sería la ideal.

Pasé de su secretaría y fui directo a la sala de conferencias en la cual sabía de antemano que estaba, gracias a Wendy por supuesto, y golpeé. Su feo asistente abrió, me aseguré de que fuera feo, le acompañé a la entrevista solo para mandar a la puta los currículums con fotos decentes.

"¿podrías decirle a Kahl que le necesito? solo será un momento"

"dijo que no deseaba interrupciones, la reu…"

"si no le dices que venga mañana mismo estarás sin trabajo mocoso de mierda" feo pero impertinente el hijo de puta, frunció el ceño.

"mi contratador no es…"

"¡Kahl!" grité fastidiado sacándole del camino, media sala mirando en mi dirección… en realidad toda, pero qué importaba. Viró fastidiado hacía mi.

"discúlpenme un momento, agradecería que revisaran la sección ocho del contrato, si tienen alguna duda ya las comentaremos en un rato" sonrió en dirección a ese montón de viejos antes de avanzar hacia mí, el tipo este feo se disculpó y en fin, que importa ese feo de mierda "¿que quieres?" preguntó cortante cerrando tras él, joder, no podría hacerlo adentro. Tomé aire sintiendo esta serie de extrañas sensaciones en mi pecho, supongo que ansiedad o miedo, que se yo.

"será rápido, tengo algo para ti y espero que lo aceptes" dejé ir mi respiración de forma temblorosa hincando una de mis rodillas contra el suelo mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba incrédula.

"¿que coño haces?"

"un acto de estupidez Kahl, un acto de estupidez" dije buscando por la mierda de la cajita esa "espera"

"no me jodas" y por fin la saqué, la levanté como había visto tantas veces en películas y vídeos maricas de Internet sintiéndome sumamente retrasado.

"quieres…" dije abriendo esa cosa pero el hijo de puta ni siquiera dejó que lo hiciera, la tomó de forma tosca entre sus manos, no lo miró siquiera, solo me observo en silencio por unos segundos como a un puto bicho raro.

"¿esto es una broma Cartman? ¿enserio tienes que venir a joderme en medio de una reunión? ponte de pie por dios" y devolvió la caja cerrada a mi mano "ya hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa, que hijo de puta eres a veces" y eso fue todo antes de entrar… parpadeé un par de veces mirando la cajita en mi mano, poniéndome de pie con la mirada del asistente y la secretaría de mierda sobre mi… rabia corrió por mi pecho mientras daba la espalda a la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

No vine solo por la cuestión de la presión. Metí la cajilla en mi bolsillo mientras en el otro palpaba la USB con la presentación de su reunión. si decía 'si' pensaba dársela, pero siendo que las cosas terminaron así pues en un rato estaría reproduciendo un audio de nosotros cogiéndo ni más ni menos, pero qué importaba, yo era solo un hijo de puta después de todo ¿no?.

Suspiré sacándolo del pequeño escondite en el que había estado por ya casi un año, hoy debía viajar a una convención en L.A donde daría un par de conferencias, no estaría de vuelta sino hasta después de unos cinco días por poco así que lo llevaría conmigo por si al chistoso de Kahl le daba por entrar en mi oficina mientras no estaba en busca de alguna cochinada en mi contra, le conocía muy bien, sabía que haría algo, siempre hacía algo.

Así que tras un largo y tedioso día de trabajo tomé mi abrigo, la pequeña caja y salí sin molestarme en despedirme de la secretaria o alguien más. El vuelo era a las siete, tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

"hey"

" _jódete_ "

"como sabrás me voy por una semana más o menos así que…"

" _jó-de-te_ "

"¿vas a responderme lo mismo cada vez que diga algo?"

" _jódete_ " rodé lo ojos entrando al elevador.

"estas siendo bastante infantil ahora mismo Kahl, solo superalo, ni siquiera era tan importante"

" _jódete_ " suspiré fastidiado.

"bien, en cuanto llegue al hotel me joderé pensando en ti, ¿eso quieres?"

Silencio.

" _púdrete_ " reí por lo bajo.

"ahora cambias de insulto, que infantil Kahl, y se suponía que el…"

" _púdrete_ " suspiré.

"como sea, esperaré por ti en el aeropuerto por si quieres decir adiÓs, desearme un buen vuelo y toda esa mierda porque estoy seguro de que el apartamento ahora mismo es un campo minado gracias a tu lindo enojo" le escuché bufar al otro lado de la línea "en fin, te quiero" algo en mí se retorció por esas palabras, agh, sonaba tan horrible, nunca me acostumbraría. Silencio… "Kahl" y colgó el hijo de puta. Apreté mis dientes fastidiado, era imposible lidiar con este judío marica… dejé ir aire rendido, supongo que no iría.

Y de hecho no, no vino, le esperé por media hora antes de que el vuelo saliera pero nada, el hijo de su gorda madre no apareció ni por error.

Los cinco días se fueron tan absurdamente lentos, tediosos, no contestó ni una de mis llamadas, ¿tanto le había enojado? claro que siempre se ponía así, y no le culpaba, cuando me rechazó también quise hacerlo, actuar de esa forma infantil y estúpida, claro que soy más maduro, inteligente, y… solo mejor, así que opté por joderle… aún más desde entonces. Soy algo resentido debo admitir pero no ando simplemente ignorándolo ¿saben?.En fin, eso me estaba empezando a joder un poco, ¿así que qué hice? simple, invitar a mi madre a cenar con nosotros la noche de mi regreso, ¿por qué? vamos, casi una vida entera juntos me decía que intentaría algo en cuanto yo llegara, de tener la razón solo le haría pasar una leve vergüenza frente a Liane y de no entonces tendríamos una cena en 'familia' y ya.

Así que aquí estaba con mi madre subiendo por el elevador al último piso del edificio.

"¿como te fue en tu viaje de negocios cariño?" preguntó. La edad era bastante notoria en ella, de poder seguramente seguiría de puta pero el físico ya no le daba, o quien sabe, de hecho no quería saber, a veces incluso yo me sorprendía de ella.

"tan aburrido como suena" ya faltaba poco.

¿Con que saldría Kahl esta vez?, la ultima vez me había esperado en la sala con toda mi maldita colección de películas dirigidas o con la participación de Mel Gibson, incluso una de ellas con su maldito autógrafo, totalmente destrozada… siempre hemos sido así, peleando, echándonos mierda constantemente, pero en último año había escalado todo bastante rápido, supongo que pronto la burbuja reventaría.

" _¿ya llegas?_ " dios mio, un maldito mensaje después de casi una semana.

"estoy en el ascensor" escribí de vuelta.

"¿Kyle?" preguntó mi madre, le costó algo creerse que ese judío estaba conmigo por voluntad propia pero al final lo aceptó, asentí con esta enorme sonrisa.

"sip" y las puertas se abrieron… y no se que se esperarán ustedes, yo personalmente esperaba algo destrozado, una cena de mierda, algo por ese estilo pero en su lugar…

"¡¿Sra. Cartman?!" y allí estaba mi judío favorito cubriendo su boca con un realmente atractivo corsé de cuero con cordones rojos entrelazados en sus costados y varias correas de fina manufactura ajustando perfectamente esa cosa a su delgada cadera, y ni hablar de la ropa interior… dios, y… en fin, me esperaba de todos menos esto.

"Kyle" dijo con este gracioso tono, dios mio…

"definitivamente no esperaba esto" murmuré mientras rojo cubría todo su maldito rostro…

"n-no sa-sabía que traerías a tu madre a cenar ¿por qué no me dijiste?" dijo tomando una de las almohadas del sofá para cubrirse, oh vamos.

"yo…"

"oh, no te preocupes cariño, sólo pasaba para saludarte, el corsé te queda bastante bien por cierto" juro por la puta de mi mama que ví un pequeño tic en su ojo.

"g-gracias" Liane rió por lo bajo, yo aún seguía mirándole como idiota.

"de hecho tengo este catálogo que te podría interesar, tiene una colección bastante completa no solo de indumentaria bastante acorde a ti, también algunos _juguetes_ que entre los dos pod…"

"Liane, por favor" dije sin apartar la mirada del sonrojo creciente en Kyle.

"claro, me encantaría verlo" fingió una suave sonrisa "claro que no creo que los…" miró en mi dirección con este leve destello de rabia "...vaya a usar en un muy buen tiempo" joder…

"oh no no no, experimentar es una parte muy importante de la vi…"

"mamá" viró en mi dirección…

"ow…" y por fin entendió la situación "bueno, me voy entonces, un placer verte de nuevo Kyle" asintió presionando con fuerza la puta almohada.

"igualmente, espero que la próxima vez no sea tan… así" rió estúpidamente.

"Eric" asentí pasando la tarjeta para que el ascensor se abriera una vez más, entró en él moviendo su mano en señal de despedida hasta que las puertas se cerraron…

"Kahl, de verdad no sabía que…" no alcancé a terminar antes de tener la maldita almohada en mi cara, luego otra y otra ¿cuantas putas almohadas tenía ese sillón?.

"¡agh, te odio tanto!" y tras ello pasos airados y la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrándose, supongo que dormiría en la habitación de invitados esta noche.

¿Por qué siempre la tenia que cagar así? ¿estábamos destinados a simplemente joderla una y otra vez?. Suspiré sacando mi abrigo, colgándolo no sin antes sacar la cajita esa. Hoy hacía un año le propuse matrimonio ¿por qué? no se, ni siquiera tenía idea cómo coño iba a funcionar eso, sí sería una boda judía o… dios, que asco una boda judía… pero por alguna razón sentía que esta era la correa perfecta para mantenerle a mi lado. Solo quería tenerle cerca así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de la boda, por supuesto veía venir un posible rechazo pero aún cuando lo hacía dolió bastante. Levanté la tapa contemplando el grueso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes rojos, siempre le ha quedado bien el rojo… como ese corsé, joder, se veía tan bien con el…

"¡Kahl!" grité caminando en dirección a la habitación, no respondió, suspiré. Me detuve frente a la puerta "Kyle" recosté mi frente contra ella.

"y pensar que me sentí mal por ignorarte toda una semana" murmuró, estaba recostado contra la puerta.

"¿en serio?"

"¿que tiene? a diferencia de ti si siento algo de empatía por los demás, gordo de mierda" mordí mi labio fastidiado "y… deberías comprar algo de ropa nueva…"

"¿que?"

"igual tu colección de corbatas era una mierda, así que la verdad creo que te hice un favor"

"¿que hiciste?" silencio, suspiré. Sentí la pequeña caja en mi mano "tengo algo para ti…" dios, otro rechazo, ¿uno por año sería? que tedioso ¿haría de esto alguna clase de enferma tradición? ¿en esas reuniones familiares diría alguna mierda como 'oh si, cada año le pido matrimonio y cada maldito año me rechaza como el muy puto' y entonces todos reirían como si fuese una anécdota más de la familia? dios…

"no lo quiero"

"¿recuerdas cuando empecé a… ya sabes, ¿joderte una que otra reunión?"

"me jodes al menos una por mes Cartman"

"¿pero recuerdas la primera?"

"¿como me voy a acordar? siempre la misma mierda contigo, es que no puedes ser más hijo de puta" junté mis dientes fastidiados estrujando la cajita de porquería entre mis dedos… "pero si mal no recuerdo… en fin ¿que importa?" al parecer lo hacía, pero le daba fastidio hablar sobre ello.

"¿puedes abrir la puerta solo un poco? no es grande" silencio "¿por favor?" y aún más silencio "Kyle"

"no meterás tu polla o algo así ¿no? porque si lo haces te la corto de un portazo hijo de…" suspiré.

"no, no va a ser mi maldito pene Kahl, no es tan bueno" bufó abriéndola un poco, extendió su manita y puse la pequeña caja en ella, la entró rápidamente y cerró de inmediato "¿querrías…" suspiré sintiendo éste extraño vacío en mi estomago y pecho, tenía este horrible miedo no justificado. Vamos, solo haríamos de esto una especie de anécdota o tradición familiar, que se yo, no sería tan malo con el tiempo ¿no?.

"dios" le escuché murmurar.

" ¿querrías ser mi…" joder "... esposo? ¿esposa? no tengo ni la más remota idea… dios…"

"no entiendo"

"por supuesto" abrió la puerta, buscó mi mirada, miró el anillo una vez más, luego de nuevo en mi dirección…

"¿por qué haces esto?, ¿en cuanto me lo ponga saldrá alguna especie de aguja y me infectarás con VIH o… hepatitis…" busco mi mirada una vez más totalmente confundido "realmente no…" dejé ir aire fastidiado.

"solo di que sí y ya…" negó.

"no, quieres casarte conmigo para luego quitarme la mitad de mis bienes o alguna mierda por el estilo ¿no?" dejé ir una pequeña risilla.

"por si no te has fijado Kyle, este apartamento es de los dos, la empresa es de los… tres, pero igualmente…"

"aún así estoy seguro de que con tus sucias artimañas de abogado puedes…"

"Kahl, estoy hablando en serio, solo quiero… algo así como un perro" frunció el ceño fastidiado.

"¿que?"

"y la correa más eficaz que existe es el matrimonio"

"¿por qué siempre tienes que poner todo en términos tan odiosos cuando no encuentras palabras sinceras? ¿eres retrasado?" chasqueé la lengua, me estaba empezando a frustrar un poco aquí.

"pero dime que quieres que diga, no tengo palabras Kahl, te estoy diciendo, quiero que seas mío, incluso en términos legales ¿tan malo es?" buscó por mentiras con estos preciosos orbes verdes.

"¿por eso tantas bromas de mierda desde entonces?" sabía que llegaría a esa conclusión tarde o temprano, me encogí de hombros.

"quien sabe, tal vez solo estaba buscando una excusa" pero tampoco quería hacerle saber que le di tanta importancia, porque no se la di, no realmente. Bufó.

"te dolió" fruncí el ceño fastidiado mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en el anillo… y una vez más la elevó hacía mí "¿aquí es donde me lo pones y me pincha y me da hepatitis?" rodé los ojo para luego tomar la caja.

"no he escuchado un 'sí, quiero hepatitis por favor'" mordió su labio desconfiado.

"la última vez que confié ciegamente en ti terminé con dos balas en el estómago"

"la última vez sobreviviste de un psicópata de mierda"

"para caer a las garras de otro"

"oh no no Kahl, si caer te refieres a venir a _mi_ apartamento rogando por _mi_ …"

"¿cómo es que todavía sigo contigo? no entiendo" chasqueé la lengua.

"porque te gusta mi…"

"¡ya deja de hablar de penes, coño!" reí sacando el anillo del estuche, sus ojos siguiendo mis movimientos.

"entonces…"

"es lindo…" comentó.

"sip" levantó la mirada.

"¿y si no queda?"

"quedará" extendió su mano y guardé la cajilla en algún bolsillo de mi abrigo, la tomé con suma delicadeza, estaba helada.

"¿cómo lo sabes?" sonreí viendo sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas.

"¿manicura?"

"¿muy gay?"

"algo" y lo empecé a deslizar lentamente "medí tu dedo mientras dormías, como te quedabas a dormir en tu puta oficina por esa época tuve que entrar al edificio ese de noche, estabas babeando todas estas tablas de excel impresas, habían más babas allí que números"

"eres un enfermo" sonreí en cuanto el anillo terminó de encajar.

"perfecto" murmuré complacido por la deliciosa armonía entre su blanca piel y el rojo de los diamantes.

"entonces el hijo de puta soy yo" murmuró, ambos par de ojos fijos en el anillo.

"sip, completamente" recargue mi frente sobre la suya "merezco una compensación creo yo" bufó.

"lastima que aún siga enojado por lo de tu madre" y retrocedió en un rápido movimiento cerrando en mi puta cara una vez más.

"oh ¡¿en serio?!" grité fastidiado, rió al otro lado de la maldita puerta.

"que tengas buena noche Cartman…" mordí mi labio sintiendo este pequeño destello de rabia "ah y… si, quiero hepatitis por favor" y el enojo se fue por completo… suspiré resignado.

"hijo de puta" murmuré yendo a la otra habitación. Bueno, al menos algo había conseguido esta noche, no pude follar con un Kyle en corsé… dios, ese corsé, pero había conseguido un sí… maldita sea mi pecho prefería el sí pero mi pene prefería el puto corsé ¡coño!.

* * *

Ya, fin xDD (otra vez) y ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente historia, tal vez la empiece a subir la semana que viene y como ya dije va de mafiosos jo jo jo, si creían que Cartman era un hijo de puta aquí pues cambiarán un poco de parecer con el siguiente xDDD

Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
